Anything but Ordinary - Italian vr
by CharismasXe
Summary: Quando Jon torna a casa dopo un lungo tour con la WWE e si reca al solito pub, non si aspetta altro se non una serata ordinaria. Ma quella serata si rivela essere tutto tranne che ordinaria. E quando Jon salva una ragazza dall'essere stuprata, non sa che la sua vita è destinata a cambiare e a legarsi a quella di lei per sempre. [Dean Ambrose/OC/Seth Rollins]
1. Hey Little Fighter

**Author's note:** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su , ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)  
**_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**1\. Hey Little Fighter**

Las Vegas era di certo una delle città più rumorose e piene di vita del mondo, specialmente di notte. Ma, quando tornava a casa, Jonathan Good preferiva tenersi lontano dal caos della capitale del divertimento. Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, nei suoi giorni di riposo dai continui tour con la WWE, era stare in tranquillità con se stesso. La vita sulla strada gli piaceva, anzi, a dirla tutta, l'amava profondamente, quasi la venerava. Era quello che aveva sognato di fare da sempre e il suo realizzarsi non poteva che renderlo completo e appagato, ma doveva ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che a volte era stressante essere sempre in giro e non poter mai staccare la spina o prendersi una giornata da dedicare solo a sé e ai propri problemi. A volte, aveva così tante cose da fare, che non riusciva neanche ad ascoltare i suoi stessi pensieri.

Ma c'era un posto che Jon amava visitare sempre, quando tornava a casa. Lo aveva trovato per caso, ma gli era ormai così famigliare da riuscire a farlo sentire a suo agio e a liberarlo da ogni preoccupazione. Quando Jon entrava dentro quel locale piccolo e accogliente, lasciava fuori dalla porta ogni pensiero scomodo e si godeva una semplice serata in compagnia di musica dal vivo, luci soffuse e un bicchiere del suo liquore preferito.

Ed eccezione non aveva fatto quella sera, di ritorno dal tour europeo.

Aveva una settimana libera e, una volta tornato a casa, aveva gettato le valige in un angolo, si era fatto una lunga doccia ristoratrice, era uscito e si era diretto al _"The Discordant Note"._

L'atmosfera era quella nebbiosa e soffusa di sempre: seduto al bancone del bar, con il solito bicchiere di liquore in mano, Jon si guardò intorno. Il locale non era molto grande e forse era proprio quella caratteristica a renderlo tanto intimo. Essendo un posto che non era in grado di contenere un gran numero di persone, era sempre molto tranquillo e rilassante ed era per questo che lui amava trascorrere lì le sue serate libere. C'erano alcuni tavolini rotondi, occupati da gruppi di ragazzi e ragazze, e un piccolo palcoscenico sul lato destro, sul quale solitamente si esibiva qualche band locale.

Quella sera, tuttavia, il palco era lasciato al libero utilizzo di chiunque volesse esibirsi: serata karaoke, per la gioia di Jon.

Era un tipo che amava la musica dal vivo, ma solo quando questa era di buona qualità o, almeno, orecchiabile. Le ragazze che erano salite ora sul palco, stavano uccidendo le sue povere orecchie con una terribile versione di _"Bad Romance"_.

Jon sbuffò e buttò giù il contenuto del bicchiere in un solo sorso, facendo poi cenno al barista di riempirlo di nuovo: non potevano chiedergli di assistere a quello scempio e farlo da sobrio!

Certo, avrebbe potuto benissimo andarsene a casa… ma non aveva proprio voglia di tornare nel suo appartamento vuoto, gli faceva venire una sorta di malinconia interna alla quale preferiva proprio non pensare, in quel momento.

Jon non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente socievole o che aveva un cospicuo gruppo di amici: la sua passione per il wrestling lo aveva portato a percorrere strade completamente differenti da quelle che avevano intrapreso i suoi compagni d'infanzia, ed avendo viaggiato da una federazione all'altra, non aveva mai avuto davvero la possibilità di stringere legami duraturi e solidi. Ora, in WWE, le cose stavano migliorando: Joe e Colby – conosciuti sul ring come Roman Reigns e Seth Rollins – stavano pian piano riempiendo il vuoto che c'era nella sua vita, ma di certo non potevano colmarlo del tutto, e quel gelo che lui sentiva all'interno non riusciva mai ad essere completamente dissipato.

Solo fare wrestling lo aiutava a sentirsi più vivo: salire sul ring, interpretare _Dean Ambrose_, intrattenere i fans… sì, lui amava tutto quello.

_Lui era il wrestling._

Era normale, quindi, che quando tornava a casa, lontano dal ring, lontano dall'azione e dai riflettori… _lontano da Dean Ambrose_, lui sentisse il gelo tornare a serrargli il cuore.

Scacciò quei pensieri dalla mente, mentre le due ragazze scendevano finalmente dal palco, lasciando alle sue orecchie la possibilità di godere di nuovo del silenzio, interrotto solo dal chiacchiericcio di sottofondo.

C'era un gruppo di ragazzi particolarmente rumoroso alla sua sinistra e, prendendo in mano il bicchiere nuovamente pieno, Jon si girò a considerarli con un'occhiata infastidita.

« Ma sei seria, _dolce puttanella_? Vuoi veramente andare a cantare? » stava urlando uno di loro, il braccio poggiato attorno alle spalle della ragazza alla quale si stava rivolgendo.

« Sì, perché? Che c'è di così strano? » rispose lei, scrollandoselo di dosso.

Il gruppo scoppiò a ridere e Jon non era sicuro se qualcuno avesse detto qualcosa di buffo o se, semplicemente, fossero solo troppo ubriachi per comprendere quello che stava succedendo.

La ragazza si alzò in piedi di scatto e Jon notò che era l'unica donna del gruppo.

« Oh, siete solo dei coglioni! » sbottò infastidita « Io ci vado a cantare! »

« Sì, sì, vai! Vediamo come agiti la tua bella boccuccia davanti ad un'_asta_! » urlò un altro e i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere tonti.

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

« Hey! Guarda che è della mia donna che stai parlando, porta un po' di rispetto! » disse il primo ragazzo, quello che prima aveva tenuto il braccio attorno all'unica presenza femminile del gruppo.

Quando lei fece per andarsene, quello gli afferrò rudemente un gomito e la costrinse a finirgli addosso. La strinse a sé e, senza tanti convenevoli, le infilò la lingua in bocca, sotto le risate e i fischi dei loro amici.

Jon sbuffò e diede loro le spalle: odiava quelle scene patetiche, odiava gli uomini che trattavano le donne come oggetti - nonostante, in molte occasioni, lui fosse il primo a comportarsi in tal modo, ma quello era tutto un altro discorso - e ancor di più odiava le donne che non avevano abbastanza amor proprio da ribellarsi.

« Sei un imbecille! » sentì lei gridare, ma non si voltò a vedere che cosa stesse succedendo.

Nel frattempo, un uomo di mezz'età era salito sul palco e aveva cominciato a cantare una versione rock di "_You're beautiful_" di James Blunt, a quella che doveva essere sua moglie.

La musica riempì il locale e Jon l'ascoltò volentieri, sia perché quell'uomo non era affatto male, sia perché così, almeno, non avrebbe più sentito quegli imbecilli al tavolo dietro.

Fu quando ebbe finito di bere anche il suo secondo bicchiere di liquore e aveva quasi deciso di pagare e andarsene, che la ragazza di prima salì sul palco.

Jon pagò e si alzò, convinto che non valeva la pena starla a sentire, ma alla fine ci fu qualcosa che lo trattenne.

Ascoltare i primi dieci secondi non lo avrebbe di certo ucciso, e poi, erano solo le **23.30**, poteva darsi un'altra mezz'ora di tempo prima di tornarsene a casa e crollare sul cuscino.

La ragazza prese una chitarra acustica e si sedette sullo sgabello, abbassando il microfono per portarlo all'altezza della sua bocca.

Osservandola, pur se nella penombra del locale, Jon notò che aveva lunghi capelli ed era molto minuta. La sua pelle era lattea, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse solo a causa delle luci del locale che appariva così pallida o se lo fosse veramente. Indossava un vestito chiaro e leggero ed un giacchetto di jeans con le maniche a tre quarti. Nel complesso, sembrava abbastanza carina: non una di quelle bellezze che ti facevano voltare per strada, ma aveva un non so che di grazioso.

Si schiarì la voce e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, poi cominciò a suonare la chitarra.

« _Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby. _

_Sometimes I drive so fast _

_Just to feel the danger _

_I wanna scream _

_It makes me feel alive. _»

Jon doveva ammettere che aveva davvero una bella voce: non stilisticamente perfetta, ma era piacevole stare ad ascoltarla. Si rimise seduto.

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. »_

Ci metteva passione in ogni singola parola e questo lo colpì profondamente: sembrava quasi stare raccontando una storia, attraverso quella canzone.

_Jon si chiese se stesse raccontando la __sua__ storia. _

_« To walk within the lines _

_Would make my life so boring _

_I want to know that I _

_Have been to the extreme _

_So knock me off my feet _

_Come on now give it to me _

_Anything to make me feel alive! »_

Sorrideva, eppure i suoi occhi non si illuminavano mai. C'era una foschia persa ad adombrarli… c'era quasi sofferenza nelle sue iridi e questo gli fece domandare perché, adesso, mentre cantava, quella ragazza sembrasse tanto triste… e sola.

Aveva scelto una canzone particolare da cantare. Lui non l'aveva mai sentita prima d'ora, anche se era sicuro si trattasse di una cover, perché le ragazze al tavolo più vicino al palco avevano cantato il ritornello insieme a lei. Però, c'era qualcosa di più profondo nel modo che lei aveva di interpretarla… qualcosa che gli fece venire un nodo allo stomaco.

"_I want to know that I have been to the extreme."_

Quella frase, poi, lo colpì particolarmente e senza una ragione specifica. Forse, ci si rispecchiava più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere.

I suoi occhi andarono a cercare quelli di lei che, quasi spontaneamente, lo ricambiarono con quel sorriso spento e malinconico.

"_Come on now give it to me anything to make me feel alive."_

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

_I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please. _»

Il locale si era trasformato in una macchia scura e confusa. Guidato solo dalla voce di quella ragazza, ogni suo senso era concentrato su di lei e sul suo sorriso che sembrava nascondere tutta la tristezza del mondo.

Jon non aveva mai visto un sorriso più triste di quello in tutta la sua vita.

_« Let down your defences _

_Use no common sense _

_If you look you will see _

_That this world is this beautiful _

_Accident, turbulent, suculent _

_I'm feeling permanent _

_No way I won't taste it _

_Dont wanna waste it away _

_Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby! _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life__ »_

Adesso era proprio sicuro che stesse guardando lui, mentre gridava quelle parole.

_Somebody save my life_.

Sembrava più una richiesta d'aiuto che una canzone per allietare il pubblico.

Jon non ce la fece più: quella strana atmosfera che si era creata intorno a loro lo stava soffocando. Si alzò con un gesto arrabbiato, prese il giacchetto di pelle ed uscì fuori senza nemmeno aspettare che lei finisse di cantare.

_C'era solo quella frase che gli rimbombava nella testa._

_Somebody save my life._

* * *

L'aria fredda della notte lo fece subito sentire meglio. Si appoggiò contro il muro fuori dal locale, si passò una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli, poi si accese una sigaretta e fece una lunga tirata, che bruciò immediatamente metà della carta vergata. Mentre rilasciava il fumo lentamente, si chiese che diavolo gli era preso.

Perché aveva reagito in quel modo?

_Era solo una canzone, che cazzo!_

Doveva essere stanco, non c'erano altre spiegazioni: il tour in Europa era stato lungo, faticoso e stressante, era abbastanza normale che non si sentisse proprio nel pieno controllo delle sue emozioni.

Jon chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò il capo contro il muro alle sue spalle, portando nuovamente la sigaretta alla bocca.

La porta del locale si aprì, ma lui non si preoccupò di guardare chi fosse uscito all'aperto.

« Eddai, _cazzo_: accenditi! » sentì imprecare e si rese conto che era una ragazza.

Aprì un occhio con disinvoltura e le lanciò un'occhiata: lei gli stava dando le spalle, ma la riconobbe comunque.

_Era la ragazza che aveva cantato._

Stava bisticciando col suo cellulare. Jon la ignorò e tornò a chiudere gli occhi: con la fortuna che aveva, quella avrebbe potuto benissimo essere una fan del wrestling. Ci mancava solo che si girasse e…

"_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD."_

Jon spalancò gli occhi, mentre il cuore gli balzava in gola per lo spavento.

_Ma che diavolo…?_

_Quella era…_

« Sì, eccomi, eccomi! » disse la ragazza, rispondendo al cellulare « Prima ero dentro, c'è un pazzo che si è messo a cantare Marylin Manson, non riuscivo a sentirti… No, no… Sì, sono in un locale… Sì, a Las Vegas. No… No, B. va tutto bene ti dico. Sì, lo so che sei in ansia, ma… B. NO! Non ci torno a casa, fattene una ragione… No, scusa… E' che sono un po' brilla, credo… Ma no, solo una birra… Okay, forse due, ma non è questo… No, B. No… Non sono da sola… No, c'è Call con me. Lo sai che sto con lui, ora! Ooooh…. Che palle co sta' storia! No, sto bene ti ho detto! Ma… senti, vaffanculo, okay? VAFFANCULO! »

La ragazza interruppe bruscamente la conversazione, poi si lasciò andare ad un grido di rabbia e lanciò il cellulare per terra.

Jon la fissò, senza sapere cosa fare.

Una parte di lui voleva intervenire, ma d'altra parte… che cosa poteva fare?

Forse, era meglio lasciarla sola.

La ragazza si accucciò per terra e raccolse il telefono, cercando di ricomporre i pezzi.

La sentì respirare piano, quasi a tratti.

_Stava… piangendo?_

_Oh, per amor del cielo!_

Jon sospirò, prese l'ultimo tiro dalla sigaretta, poi la buttò per terra e si avvicinò a lei, che era ancora accucciata per terra. Le posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

« Hey… »

La ragazza sobbalzò, spaventata: era evidente che non lo aveva notato, prima.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto e si girò a fronteggiarlo, le mani alzate in una specie di posizione di guardia che lo colse completamente alla sprovvista.

« Calmati, _little fighter_. Non voglio farti niente. » disse lui sulla difensiva, mostrando i palmi delle mani.

Lei lo guardò per un lungo istante, come se stesse valutando se fidarsi o meno.

Jon la fissò a sua volta: i capelli, che adesso riusciva a vedere essere di un castano molto chiaro, quasi rossicci, le incorniciavano il viso in modo disordinato; le lacrime le luccicavano sulle guance accese, ma adesso i suoi occhi erano seri e puliti, quasi che essere di fronte a lui le avesse restituito l'orgoglio necessario per smettere di piangere; la sua pelle era veramente così chiara come gli era sembrata prima.

Alla fine, lei sembrò decretare di potersi fidare, perché abbassò le mani e prese un respiro profondo.

« Scusa la reazione. » mormorò, portando una mano a scombinarsi ancora di più i capelli « Mi hai colta di sorpresa. »

Jon fece spallucce ed abbozzò un sorriso.

« Tranquilla, è colpa mia, immagino. Non si arriva alle spalle di una ragazza in quel modo, non di notte e non in un vicolo. »

Riuscì a farla sorridere.

Era molto più carina, quando sorrideva.

« Ho solo pensato che… beh, ti servisse aiuto. Mi sei sembrata parecchio sconvolta. » aggiunse, con circospezione.

Lei lo guardò dal basso con un'occhiata strana, poi ridacchiò.

Jon corrugò le sopracciglia.

« Scusa… » ripeté lei, tra le risate « Sono solo un po' brilla, credo. » e, a conferma delle sue parole, singhiozzò lievemente. « Ecco, appunto!» disse, con un'altra risata « Forse, è meglio che torni dentro.»

Fece per andarsene quando la botta d'alcool le salì alla testa, facendola incespicare nelle sue stesse scarpe. Barcollò e cadde in avanti, direttamente addosso al petto di Jon, che l'afferrò prontamente per impedirle di cadere.

« Hey, sicura di farcela? » le chiese, mentre lei si aggrappava alle sue braccia per ristabilire l'equilibrio.

Quando sollevò il viso, aveva le guance ancora più rosse e i suoi occhi – che erano di una sfumatura di castano molto chiara – avevano un'espressione smarrita ed imbarazzata.

« Ops… » mormorò.

Jon stava per chiederle di nuovo se era sicura di riuscire a tornare dentro senza uccidersi, ma lei lo interruppe.

« La sai una cosa? » gli disse, ridacchiando.

Jon sospirò e chinò il capo per guardarla.

« Cosa? »

Lei piegò la testa verso una spalla, come se volesse studiarlo da un altro punto di vista, e si morse il labbro inferiore.

« _Tu _somigli un sacco ad un wrestler della WWE, sai? Sì, somigli un sacco a_ Dean Ambrose!_ » esclamò e poi scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.

Jon spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, ma non disse nulla: aveva capito che fosse una fan dalla suoneria del suo telefono, ma non se la sentiva proprio di avere a che fare con una sua ammiratrice quella sera, per di più con una che era in quello stato pietoso.

« Mmm. » fu l'unica cosa che disse, chinando il capo per fare in modo che i capelli calassero a coprirgli il viso e lo rendessero meno riconoscibile.

Lei ridacchiò ancora e provò ad allontanarsi da lui, ma quando vide che non riusciva ancora a stare in equilibrio sulle proprie gambe, si resse nuovamente alle sue braccia, i cui muscoli si tesero sotto le sue dita sottili.

Jon sospirò e la trattenne per le spalle.

« Sei sicura che erano solo due, le birre? » mormorò, valutando se portarla dentro, da quegli imbecilli dei suoi amici, oppure se lasciarla semplicemente lì.

« Eh? » chiese lei, in uno stato evidentemente confusionale « Che fai, origli le mie conversazioni telefoniche, ora? » lo accusò, corrugando le sopracciglia « Sono cose private, quelle! »

« Non per deluderti, _little fighter_, ma urlavi così tanto che anche in Cina hanno sentito. »

Lei gli diede una botta sul petto.

« Sei uno stronzo! » sbottò, guardandolo dal basso con aria arrabbiata.

_Insulti gratuiti... non stava aspettando altro._

Jon alzò gli occhi al cielo… forse era meglio se la lasciava lì.

« Ma ti perdono… » mormorò ancora lei, costringendolo a tornare a guardarla.

Aveva adesso abbassato il viso e teneva gli occhi incollati al pavimento.

_Sembrava di nuovo triste come quando l'aveva vista cantare sul palco._

_Un nodo tornò a stringergli lo stomaco._

« Sai perché ti perdono? » chiese lei, con tono timido.

« No, ma immagino che me lo dirai. »

Lei sollevò il viso e gli mostrò un sorriso morbido che, per la prima volta, arrivò ad illuminarle lo sguardo.

_Jon sentì il suo cuore mancare un colpo._

_Quando sorrideva in quel modo, il suo viso cambiava e lei era… bellissima._

« Ti perdono solo perché somigli a Dean Ambrose! » disse con una risatina imbarazzata « _Mi piace Dean Ambrose._ » affermò, annuendo vigorosamente.

Jon non riuscì a trattenere il sorrisino che gli sorse spontaneo sulle labbra.

« Dai, _little fighter_, andiamo: ti riporto dai tuoi amici. » sospirò, cominciando a guidarla verso l'entrata del locale.

Ma, improvvisamente, lei gli diede una spinta e si allontanò da lui, che la fissò interdetto.

« Non ho mica bisogno che mi accompagni, eh! » se ne uscì, offesa « Non ho bisogno di te! _Non ho bisogno di nessuno, io!_ Ce la faccio da sola! »

E, senza dargli neanche la possibilità di replicare, si voltò, aprì la porta del locale e si infilò dentro.

_Quella era tutta matta._

Jon scosse la testa, non sapendo se sentirsi offeso o cosa. Decise che non gli importava abbastanza da scoprirlo, così si girò, pronto a tornare a casa: quella serata assurda poteva proprio avere fine.

Non fece in tempo a fare un passo, che la porta del locale si riaprì e qualcuno lo afferrò delicatamente per un braccio.

Chissà perché, quando si voltò, non fu affatto sorpreso di trovarsi nuovamente di fronte alla ragazza di poco prima.

Non sapeva se essere irritato o divertito, se mandarla a quel paese o se sorridere.

_Era strana… gli confondeva le idee già annebbiate a causa dei due bicchieri di liquore e della stanchezza._

Lei lo guardò dal basso con un sorrisino timido e gli occhi scintillanti, così lui non se la sentì proprio di trattarla in malo modo.

« Sì? » chiese invece, paziente.

« Niente, volevo solo dirti grazie… per esserti preoccupato per me. Nessuno lo fa mai. Quindi, grazie, _Dean_ _Ambrose!_ »

Si avvicinò a lui e si mise sulle punte dei piedi. Poi sembrò ripensarci, si morse il labbro inferiore, sorrise mestamente e gli fece un cenno con la mano, come a dirgli di avvicinarsi.

Sembrava quasi volergli sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio, così lui sospirò e si abbassò, fino a che non fu con il suo viso all'altezza di quello di lei.

La ragazza lo guardò negli occhi, poi sorrise di quel sorriso che a lui faceva dolere il petto. Si avvicinò e, inaspettatamente, gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi, come se nulla fosse, si voltò.

« Ciao ciao, _Dean_. » lo salutò, sventolando la mano come una bambina e rientrando nel locale.

Jon rimase fermo a fissare il vuoto per qualche minuto, ancora piegato in avanti, con gli occhi spalancati e il sapore di quelle labbra morbide sulle proprie.

_Okay: quella era in assoluto la serata più assurda che lui avesse mai vissuto._


	2. Somebody Save My Life

****Author's note:**** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**2\. Somebody save my life**

Non era sicura di dove fosse, precisamente. C'erano così tanti ricordi confusi, nella sua mente, avvolti in una nebbia densa dalla quale non riusciva assolutamente a venir fuori.

Le luci del locale la confondevano, qualcuno stava cantando una pessima versione di un qualche brano di Madonna… o forse era Britney Spears. Non lo sapeva, non riusciva a capirlo… sinceramente, neanche le interessava.

La testa le stava scoppiando, sentiva le gambe tremare sotto il suo stesso peso e la terra danzarle sotto i piedi. Se Call non fosse stato accanto a lei e non l'avesse sorretta per la vita, sarebbe sicuramente scivolata sul pavimento e sarebbe rimasta lì.

Sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio e le veniva da vomitare. Faceva persino fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. Possibile che un paio di birre le avessero fatto quell'effetto? E' vero che era a stomaco vuoto, ma non si era mai sentita così male in tutta la sua vita.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi e poi provava a riaprirli, era come morire e rinascere.

_Ed ogni volta che rinasceva, era l'Inferno._

« Casa… » biascicò « Voglio andare a casa… »

I ragazzi intorno a lei ridevano senza ragione e questo le fece crescere una rabbia incredibile. Voleva mandarli tutti a _'fanculo_. Non aveva bisogno di loro, per tornare a casa.

_Casa… quale casa?_

« Andiamo, _dolce puttanella_. Usciamo da qui. » le mormorò Call all'orecchio, serrando di più la presa attorno alla sua vita e trascinandola fuori dal locale quasi di peso.

« Andiamo a casa? » farfugliò ancora lei.

« Sì, sì. Andiamo a casa… » rispose lui con una risata sgradevole che puzzava di alcool.

Si lasciò guidare chissà dove: aveva la vista macchiata, non capiva nulla, c'era solo dolore in testa e dolore allo stomaco. Voleva vomitare, ma non aveva la nausea.

L'aria fredda della notte sembrò riuscire a farla riprendere, perché aprì gli occhi e cominciò a ridere in maniera isterica.

« E lasciami! » sbottò, dando uno spintone a Call e barcollando lontano da lui.

Call la fissò con un'occhiata lussuriosa e si scambiò uno sguardo strano con i due amici che erano usciti insieme a loro.

La ragazza si incamminò lungo la strada deserta, con passo malfermo, allargò le braccia e cominciò a roteare su se stessa.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ » canticchiò, mangiandosi le parole che non ricordava.

Chissà perché le era venuta in mente proprio quella canzone, ora.

_No, lo sapeva benissimo perché._

_Quel ragazzo lì fuori, quello che somigliava a Dean Ambrose, l'aveva chiamata "little fighter"._

« _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… __Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

Scoppiò di nuovo a ridere quando incespicò nei propri stivali e riuscì a non cadere solo grazie al palo della luce che si trovò di fronte e che abbracciò.

« Hey, _little fighter_… » qualcuno la chiamò alle sue spalle e il cuore le balzò in gola.

_Dean Ambrose_ era tornato per lei?

_L'avrebbe… salvata?_

Quando si voltò, il sorriso le scivolò via dalle labbra alla vista di Call, che le tendeva una mano.

« Tu non hai alcun diritto di chiamarmi così! » stabilì, gonfiando le guance e sbattendo più volte le palpebre per pulire la vista annebbiata.

Call ghignò.

« Andiamo allora, _mia dolce puttanella_. Casa è di qua. » disse, agguantandola per un gomito e trascinandola verso un vicolo alla loro sinistra.

La ragazza barcollò e incespicò, ma la presa ferrea con la quale lui la stava trattenendo per il braccio le impedì di cadere. Si guardò intorno confusa, mentre l'oscurità li inghiottiva… era lei a non vedere più bene o erano entrati in una strada buia?

La testa tornò ad essere pesante ed ovattata, come se il cervello fosse diventato troppo grande per poter essere contenuto nella scatola cranica e stesse cercando di uscire dalle orecchie, che ronzavano.

« Non ce la faccio… » mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi « Fermati… sto male. »

Call non diede segno di averla sentita e continuò a camminare.

« Callum… »

All'improvviso, lui la trascinò contro un muro e la inchiodò lì, trattenendola per le spalle.

« Shhhhh… va tutto bene. Rilassati_, tra poco ti sentirai molto meglio_. » le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Il suo alito puzzava e a lei venne subito da vomitare.

« No… non sto bene. Fermo… che fai? » biascicò, mentre lui scendeva a succhiarle il collo con bramosia «No… Call… che fai? Lasciami… Lasciami andare…» disse flebilmente, cercando di spingerlo con le poche forze che le erano rimaste.

« Shhh » ripetè lui, salendo a rapirle la bocca con un bacio vorace e violento.

Lei gemette e si dimenò nella sua presa, cercando di allontanarlo.

« No… Non voglio… Lasciami andare… LASCIAMI! » urlò alla fine, quando sentì la mano rude di Call accarezzarle la coscia nuda e sollevarle la gonna del vestito.

Quando lui le chiuse la bocca con un altro bacio pieno di lingua e morsi, lei singhiozzò e sollevò le mani per potergli graffiare il viso.

« LASCIAMI! LASCIAMI ANDARE, HO DETTO! LASCIAMIII! LASC- » urlò ancora, improvvisamente consapevole di quello che stava per accadere.

Sentì altre due paia di mani trattenerla per i polsi e inchiodarla contro il muro e, in quel momento, seppe che non c'era solo Call con lei, ma anche gli altri due che li avevano seguiti fuori dal locale.

Singhiozzò violentemente e le lacrime le rigarono copiose le guance, mentre Call le premeva una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di gridare ancora e le infilava l'altra in mezzo alle gambe.

* * *

Avrebbe dovuto tornare dritto filato a casa, questo Jon lo sapeva benissimo.

Eppure, per qualche strano motivo, le sue gambe si erano mosse automaticamente e lo avevano condotto in una passeggiata solitaria per i vicoli attorno al "_The Discordant Note_".

Il sonno sembrava essergli passato del tutto, ma non per questo si sentiva meno stanco: gli facevano male le spalle e aveva un inspiegabile peso che gli premeva sul petto. Avrebbe dovuto dar retta al suo cervello e tornarsene a casa, invece che girovagare nella notte come un pazzo.

Si accese un'altra sigaretta con un gesto quasi meccanico e buttò fuori il fumo con aria pensierosa, decidendo che, finita quella, sarebbe finalmente tornato a casa.

Mentre tornava nei pressi del locale, sentì un gruppo di ragazzi ridere ubriachi dall'altra parte della strada e li ignorò, sentendosi troppo stanco per prestare attenzione a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il sentiero verso casa, che non era troppo lontana da lì.

Fu costretto, seppur contro voglia, a fermarsi, quando sentì quella stessa voce che tanto lo aveva scombussolato all'interno del locale, cantare a squarciagola per strada.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

Jon si voltò e assottigliando lo sguardo riuscì ad individuare la sua figura: era lì, che abbracciava un palo, l'espressione corrucciata come quella di una bambina. Ondeggiava, evidentemente ubriaca, e i lunghi capelli le scivolavano da una parte all'altra, seguendo i movimenti della testa.

Un sorriso gli sorse spontaneo sulle labbra: era una ragazza davvero buffa.

_Leccandosi le labbra, riusciva ancora a sentire il sapore di quelle di lei, dolciastro della birra che aveva bevuto._

_Stava canticchiando "Stormy End" dei Sunrise Avenue._

_Hey little fighter…_

Si girò a dire qualcosa al ragazzo che l'aveva raggiunta, ma Jon non riuscì a sentire cosa si dissero. Alla fine, lui la prese per un braccio e la trascinò via.

Jon sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli: ma che diavolo gli prendeva, quella sera?

Non era mai stato un tipo al quale piaceva immischiarsi negli affari altrui.

Si passò una mano a massaggiarsi il petto, cercando di far sparire quella sensazione di malessere che pesava sopra di esso.

Aveva appena fatto dietro-front, finalmente deciso a tornarsene a casa e a lasciarsi quella nottata alle spalle, quando lo sentì.

_Un grido disperato._

_Un grido d'aiuto._

Riconobbe subito quella voce… era la stessa che, nella sua mente, aveva continuato a rimbombare per tutta la passeggiata.

_Somebody save my life._

Quasi senza rendersene nemmeno conto, scattò verso il vicolo buio.

Quello che vide là dentro gli fece montare una rabbia incontrollabile, che gli fece stringere le mani in due pugni tanto violenti da fargli tremare le spalle: la ragazza era trattenuta contro il muro da tutti e tre quegli schifosi, che la stavano baciando, la stavano leccando, la stavano toccando…

Non riuscì proprio a controllarsi: avrebbe voluto cercare di allontanarli senza essere fisicamente coinvolto, ma il suo corpo si mosse da solo.

In un istante, Jon fu addosso a Call. Lo afferrò per i capelli e lo mandò a sbattere contro il muro alle sue spalle.

« Ma che caz- » esclamò uno degli altri due, ma non fu in grado di concludere la frase né di realizzare quello che stava succedendo.

Jon lo agguantò per il collo e lo sbatté contro la parete più volte, facendogli picchiare forte la nuca.

« Hey, amico: ma sei pazzo?! » urlò l'ultimo dei tre, allontanandosi dalla ragazza con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Lei scivolò in terra e si appallottolò su se stessa, tappandosi le orecchie e nascondendo il viso tra le ginocchia.

Jon si voltò a considerare il terzo ragazzo con occhi spiritati, che lo facevano seriamente somigliare ad uno psicotico. Teneva ancora il secondo per il collo e, con una mossa schifata, lo lanciò addosso all'amico, che lo afferrò barcollando.

« Sì… sì… » mormorò Jon, muovendo la testa con movimenti circolatori e cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla ragazza, quasi volesse sfidarli ad avvicinarsi ancora «Sono pazzo. Sono così pazzo che non riuscite nemmeno ad immaginare quanto sia malata la mia mente. Sono un ragazzo disturbato, sono davvero, davvero pazzo. Quindi, vi consiglio di correre su quelle gambe del cazzo che vi ritrovate e TOGLIERVI DALLA MIA VISTA, PERCHE' QUANTO E' VERO IDDIO, SE GUARDO LE VOSTRE TESTE DI CAZZO PER UN ALTRO SECONDO, VI STRAPPO LA FACCIA E VI UCCIDO NEL MODO PIU' DOLOROSO E ATROCE CHE LE VOSTRE PATETICHE MENTI SIANO IN GRADO DI IMMAGINARE!» urlò, preda della rabbia, gesticolando furiosamente e aprendo e chiudendo le mani.

Call si rimise in piedi, terrorizzato, e fece per raggiungere i suoi compagni, ma Jon gli bloccò la strada, afferrandolo ancora per i capelli e facendolo urlare per il dolore.

« Sì, urla… mi piace quando urlano. » mormorò Jon, con un sorriso malsano « Ora levatevi dal cazzo e pregate il Signore che non vi riveda MAI PIU', nemmeno per sbaglio, perché la prossima volta, giuro che vi ucciderò con le mie stesse mani. »

Trattenendo ancora Callum per la nuca, lo spinse in avanti e gli diede una ginocchiata in pieno viso, poi lo lanciò verso i suoi amici, che già avevano cominciato a correre via.

Era chiaro che gli avesse spaccato il naso, perché Call rimase accucciato in terra a tenersi la faccia sanguinante, per lo meno fino a quando, voltandosi, non vide la figura minacciosa e gonfia di rabbia di Jon torreggiare su di lui, perché allora trovò le forze chissà dove dentro di sé e scappò via.

Gli ci volle più di qualche minuto di silenzio per riprendersi e far scemare la rabbia, almeno quel poco perché la sua mente la smettesse di desiderare di correre dietro a quei tre maiali e ridurli ad un mucchio d'ossa inservibile. Certo, il suono soffocato del pianto della ragazza, ancora rannicchiata ai suoi piedi, non lo aiutava a riprendere l'autocontrollo.

Jon respirò lentamente e profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiandosi contro il muro di fronte a lei, una mano sulla fronte.

Si mosse solo quando sentì che il suo corpo aveva smesso di tremare.

Si accucciò accanto alla ragazza e la fissò: improvvisamente, non sapeva che fare.

_Prendere a calci in culo un gruppo di maniaci era il suo pane quotidiano._

_Ma rassicurare una ragazza sconvolta? _

_Non sapeva proprio da dove iniziare._

* * *

« Hey, _little fighter_… »

_Di nuovo quella voce. _

_Di nuovo quelle parole._

_Non voleva aprire gli occhi… e se non era lui?_

Qualcuno le poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla e lei sobbalzò, alzando finalmente il viso di scatto: i suoi occhi tempestosi andarono immediatamente a cercare il volto di colui che era ora accucciato accanto a lei.

Aveva capelli mossi, biondo cenere, e alcune ciocche cadevano disordinatamente a coprirgli lo sguardo, che era fisso sul suo viso con espressione strana: sembrava preoccupato e al tempo stesso sembrava stesse cercando di controllarsi per non esplodere.

_Non seppe se essere sollevata di vederlo o se avere paura di lui._

Singhiozzò più forte e la sua faccia si accartocciò in un'espressione devastata, mentre chinava di nuovo il capo, avvolgendosi su se stessa.

« No, no… Hey, hey… » sussurrò lui, avvicinandolesi lentamente.

Le afferrò il mento e lei sussultò, chiudendo gli occhi e tremando.

« Shhh… Non voglio farti male. Tranquilla… tranquilla. »

Finalmente lei riaprì gli occhi e deglutì, fissandolo con espressione vuota e confusa.

« _Dean… Dean Ambrose? _ » mormorò infine.

Nonostante tutta la rabbia, Jon non riuscì a non sorridere.

« Va tutto bene ora. E' tutto finito. Se ne sono andati. » le disse, accarezzandole i capelli con un gesto delicato e liberando il viso dalle ciocche che le si erano appiccicate sulle guance bagnate di lacrime.

Lei lo guardò con un'espressione strana, entrambe le sopracciglia corrugate. Poi si distanziò da lui con un gesto brusco, poggiando nuovamente le spalle contro il muro e reclinando la testa all'indietro. Aveva improvvisamente il respiro pesante.

« Io non volevo. Lo giuro, non lo volevo tutto questo. » farfugliò, tirando su con il naso e scuotendo energicamente la testa.

Poi, cominciò a prendersi a schiaffi sulle tempie, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Jon l'afferrò per i polsi, costringendola a fermarsi.

« Hey, hey… non fare così! » le disse, senza sapere quali parole usare per poterla confortare.

Lei si dimenò nella sua presa e riprese a piangere e a gridare.

« NO! NO! LASCIAMI! LASCIAMI ANDARE! »

Jon sbuffò frustrato e chiuse gli occhi, nel tentativo di non dare di matto e non urlarle contro: quello non avrebbe di certo aiutato.

Ancora una volta, il suo corpo si mosse da solo: se la trascinò addosso e la strinse a sé, costringendola a poggiare la testa contro il suo petto e trattenendole le braccia attorno alla vita con il proprio braccio, in modo da impedirle di muoversi ancora.

« Shhhh… » le sussurrò, accarezzandole i lunghi capelli « Non fare così. Calmati. Ci sono io adesso. Non voglio farti del male. _Nessuno ti farà mai più del male, te lo prometto._ »

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte. Smise di agitarsi e si rilassò tra quelle braccia forti, abbandonando il capo contro quel petto duro ed accogliente.

Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi minuti, solo i loro respiri a riempire la notte.

Alla fine, lei tirò di nuovo su col naso.

« Mi hai salvato la vita… » mormorò, alzando piano il capo per poterlo guardare in viso.

Dean Ambrose la fissò dall'alto con occhi torbidi.

« E' quello che avevi chiesto, no? _Qualcuno salvi la mia vita._ »

La sua espressione si sciolse in un sorriso così dolce che a lui mancò il respiro.

_Un dolore piacevole gli si allargò nel petto, mentre lei chinava nuovamente il capo e gli artigliava la maglietta, nascondendosi contro il suo petto._

« Voglio andare a casa… » biascicò, con voce ora impastata dal sonno « Mi porteresti a casa? »

Jon la guardò, poi, senza pensarci due volte, annuì silenziosamente.

Le mise una mano dietro la schiena e l'altra sotto le ginocchia.

« Tieniti a me, _little fighter_. » le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Lei annuì e gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo mentre Jon la tirava su di slancio, senza alcuno sforzo, e se la stringeva al petto.

« _Ti porto a casa._ »

* * *

**La canzone che canta lei è "Stormy End" dei Sunrise Avenue! Se non l'avete mai sentita, fatelo: è dolcissima :3**


	3. Is It Enough To Breath?

****Author's note:**** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**3\. ****Is it enough to breath?**

« _Dean…?_ »

Jon abbassò lo sguardo per osservare la ragazza che teneva tra le braccia, stretta al suo petto come se da questo ne dipendesse la sua vita.

« Mmm? »

Lei corrugò la fronte in un'espressione di dolore e strinse forte gli occhi.

« Mi… mi fa male la testa. » mormorò.

« E' normale, sta' tranquilla. E' colpa dell'alcool. Domani mattina sarà tutto passato. »

Lei prese un respiro più profondo degli altri e il suo petto sobbalzò in un singhiozzo violento, costringendo Jon a stringerla più forte.

« No… » borbottò ancora, il viso nascosto contro il suo petto « Non è l'alcool, _Dean_… sono stata ubriaca, prima di oggi… è diverso stavolta. C'è… c'è qualcos'altro… »

Jon sospirò, sentendosi impotente.

« Dimmi che cosa senti. » ordinò, con tono dolce.

Lei sollevò una mano per stringere un pezzo di stoffa della sua maglietta tra le dita tremanti.

« Non lo so… » si lamentò « So solo che fa male, troppo male… Fallo smettere, ti prego, fallo smettere. »

Jon fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e a respirare profondamente per calmarsi: la rabbia continuava a premergli nel petto come una bomba sul punto di esplodere.

Le strade erano deserte e una nebbiolina fitta era scesa sul quartierino di Las Vegas dove aveva preso un appartamento. Non erano molto lontani, ma lei continuava a piagnucolare e lui non sapeva che cosa fare per farla stare meglio.

« Fa male… è come se qualcuno mi stesse marchiando a fuoco la pelle dietro la nuca… che cosa mi hanno fatto, _Dean_? »

Guardandosi intorno, Jon notò una panchina sul ciglio della strada: ci poggiò delicatamente la ragazza, che inerme si accasciò contro lo schienale. Quando le sue braccia lasciarono quel corpo fragile e minuto, lei spalancò gli occhi con espressione terrorizzata e le sue mani corsero a poggiarsi sui suoi bicipiti, bloccandolo.

Jon le si accucciò di fronte e le mostrò un sorriso, mentre sollevava una mano e le sfiorava il viso, portandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

« Tranquilla, non ti sto lasciando. » disse « Voglio solo vedere che cos'ha la tua testa… posso? »

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì lentamente, lasciando scivolare via la presa dalle sue braccia.

« Brava, _little fighter_. »

Jon si alzò e lei non poté fare a meno di seguirlo con sguardo pieno di angoscia.

_Aveva paura che potesse sparire da un momento all'altro._

_Che tutto quello fosse solo un brutto incubo… che si sarebbe presto svegliata nel sedile posteriore della sua macchina sgangherata._

Quando sentì le sue dita fredde sfiorarle la nuca, la ragazza tremò e chiuse gli occhi.

Jon le sollevò delicatamente i lunghi capelli, ma non gli ci volle molto ad individuare quale fosse la fonte del problema: le sue dita toccarono qualcosa di caldo ed umido e lei trattenne il fiato per il dolore.

_Sangue._

_C'era sangue._

Esaminandolo alla luce fioca del lampione sopra le loro teste, Jon vide che c'era un lungo taglio che partiva dal lato sinistra della sua nuca e si estendeva di circa cinque centimetri verso il centro.

_Non lo meravigliava affatto che la ragazza sentisse tutto quel dolore._

_Lo aveva sentito innumerevoli volte anche lui… con tutti quei match violenti che aveva disputato nelle indies, la sua testa, in un modo o nell'altro, finiva sempre per sanguinare. Sotto i capelli doveva avere un cimitero di cicatrici._

C'era una cosa, importante, in quei casi: non addormentarsi.

Le lasciò scivolare i capelli su di una spalle e tornò di fronte a lei.

La ragazza riaprì piano gli occhi e lo fissò confusa.

« Che cos'ho? » gli domandò con voce flebile.

Jon si limitò a sorriderle di nuovo, poi si chinò in avanti e la riprese in braccio.

Istintivamente, lei si accoccolò contro il suo petto.

« Niente. » mentì, stringendola a sé e riprendendo a camminare « Ma ho bisogno che tu resti sveglia, va bene? »

« Mmm… » mormorò lei, gli occhi già chiusi « Ma sono così… stanca. Non lo so se ce la faccio… »

Portarla in ospedale sarebbe forse stata la scelta più saggia, ma il suo appartamento era più vicino e lui aveva tutto il necessario per curare quel genere di ferite. Non sarà di certo stato un dottore, ma aveva un certo bagaglio di esperienze con ferite del genere.

_Si chiese quando se la fosse procurata… forse quando quei tre schifosi l'aveva sbattuta contro il muro. _

La rabbia tornò ad impossessarsi del suo corpo e dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per non stringere la presa attorno a lei, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di romperla.

Riuscì a rimanere calmo e concentrato solo perché sentì il respiro di lei farsi più lento e il suo corpo diventare man mano sempre più rilassato.

Si stava addormentando.

« Hey, hey, _little fighter_…? » la richiamò, scuotendola appena.

Lei riaprì gli occhi con fatica.

« Ho bisogno che resti con me, d'accordo? Resta sveglia… puoi farlo per me? »

La ragazza mugugnò qualcosa, poi annuì piano.

« Parla… parla con me. » disse ancora Jon.

« Di che cosa? » sussurrò lei stanca.

« Qual è il tuo nome? » le domandò, cercando di intavolare una conversazione.

Lei corrugò le sopracciglia.

« Non… non me lo ricordo. » biascicò.

Jon spalancò gli occhi: come faceva a non ricordare il suo nome?

Forse aveva una commozione cerebrale… o forse, era solo colpa dell'alcool.

« D'accordo… da dove vieni allora? »

Lei scosse piano la testa, come a dire che non ricordava nemmeno quello.

Si stava per riaddormentare, così lui la scosse ancora e se ne uscì con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

« Prima, mi hai detto che somiglio ad un certo _Dean Ambrose_. Parlamene. »

La ragazza ridacchiò sommessamente.

« E' vero… » mormorò, riaprendo gli occhi e reclinando appena il capo per poterlo vedere in viso

« Tu somigli proprio a _Dean Ambrose_. » sorrise timidamente.

« E chi è? »

« Uhmmm… E' un wrestler, sai, sta in WWE. Tu guardi la WWE? » domandò.

Un sorrisetto si dipinse sulle labbra di Jon, che continuò a guardare la strada davanti a sé.

« Non proprio. » rispose divertito « E che cosa fa? »

« Lui… è membro di una Stable, che ha debuttato alle Survivor Series del 2012. E' un pay-per-view.» spiegò, presumendo che lui non conoscesse molto bene la WWE.

Jon annuì e le fece cenno di andare avanti.

« Fa parte dello SHIELD, con Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns. »

« E a te piace, questo SHIELD? »

Continuava a farle domande, così da costringerla a parlare e a rimanere sveglia.

La ragazza annuì.

« Sì, sono forti. »

« Parlami di questi tre dello SHIELD. Come sono? »

Lei sembrò pensarci su per qualche istante.

« Uhm. Seth Rollins è… il cucciolo del gruppo. »

Jon non riuscì a trattenere la risatina che gli salì alle labbra.

_Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato Colby nel sapere che una loro fan lo considerava come un cuccioletto._

« Ha questi capelli strani, metà neri e metà biondi. E' stato Campione NXT… NXT è uno dei programmi della WWE, quello dove si esibiscono i più giovani. » spiegò « Ed è anche stato Campione di Coppia, insieme a Roman Reigns. »

« E come è questo Roman Reigns? »

« Oooh… lui è, beh… » la ragazza ridacchiò ancora, arrossendo lievemente « Lui è il braccio armato dello SHIELD: quello più forte, i muscoli del gruppo. Seth Rollins è l'agilità, Roman Reigns la forza.»

« Ti piace questo Roman Reigns, eh? » la stuzzicò lui, ma si sentì in qualche modo irritato da quelle parole.

_Ma certo: tutti preferivano sempre Roman Reigns._

_Nessuno preferiva mai lui._

_Era sempre stato così, fin dalle indies._

_Nonostante tutto quello che faceva, nonostante si facesse spaccare la testa, avvolgere dalle catene e dal filo spinato, solo per il divertimento del pubblico… lui non era mai il loro beniamino._

« Sì, Roman Reigns è fico. Ma non è il mio preferito. » mormorò lei, con voce di nuovo flebile e impastata dal sonno, costringendolo a scacciare quei pensieri dalla mente e a prestarle attenzione.

« E chi è il tuo preferito? » domandò.

La ragazza sorrise ancora e chiuse gli occhi, tornando ad appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di lui.

« _Dean Ambrose_, no? » rispose con tono morbido, stringendosi debolmente in una spalla.

Jon la fissò sorpreso, poi le sue labbra si distesero in un nuovo sorrisino.

« E come mai ti piace questo _Dean Ambrose_? »

« Lui è… la mente dello SHIELD. » rispose lei, sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di rimanere sveglia « Io trovo che sia geniale, il migliore dei tre. Ha questo personaggio totalmente pazzo, è sempre arrabbiato e litiga con chiunque, persino con Roman Reigns. Ecco perché dico che Seth è il cucciolo del gruppo: cerca sempre di farli riappacificare… lui non vuole che lo SHIELD si divida. Beh, nemmeno io, veramente. »

« E' pazzo, è sempre arrabbiato, litiga con chiunque… » rimuginò lui « E ti piace un tipo del genere? »

« Sì… _è sexy quando si arrabbia. _» confessò con una risatina.

Jon chiuse gli occhi con una smorfia divertita e fece del suo meglio per trattenersi dal ridacchiare.

« E, comunque, è il più forte dei tre. » disse invece « Considerando che è il Campione degli Stati Uniti. »

La ragazza riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò con espressione corrucciata.

« Cosa? » le domandò lui, abbassando il capo per poter ricambiare il suo sguardo.

« Non mi ricordo di averti detto che è il Campione degli Stati Uniti. » rimuginò lei « Allora la guardi anche tu la WWE? »

Lui le mostrò un sorriso enigmatico e tornò a prestare attenzione alla strada: ormai erano quasi arrivati.

« Qualcosa del genere. »

La ragazza lo guardò con espressione assorta, poi le palpebre le si fecero di nuovo pesanti e lei si sentì troppo stanca per combattere ancora. Lasciò che gli occhi le si chiudessero e la testa si rilassasse contro quel petto ampio e muscoloso.

« _Dean…?_ » sussurrò « Posso dormire, ora? »

« Non ancora, _little fighter_. Siamo quasi arrivati, resisti. »

« Arrivati dove…? » mormorò con voce impastata dal sonno.

« A casa. »

« Ma io non ho una casa… » disse lei ed ecco che, di nuovo, quel sorriso triste tornò a piegarle le labbra.

Jon la strinse di più a sé e, inconsciamente, si chinò per poggiarle le labbra sulla testa.

« Shhh… non preoccuparti di questo. » le mormorò tra i capelli « Ce l'hai, per questa notte. »

La sentì rilassarsi tra le sue braccia e quel sorriso malinconico si fece più ampio e morbido.

Jon svoltò finalmente l'angolo e si ritrovò di fronte all'entrata del proprio appartamento. Si incamminò lungo il viale, estrasse le chiavi e aprì il portone, spingendolo poi con la schiena per entrare.

« Ho sonno… » sospirò lei.

Non poteva addormentarsi, non prima che lui avesse avuto la possibilità di esaminare meglio la ferita e medicarla.

Si avvicinò celermente all'ascensore e lo chiamò. Quando quello arrivò, si infilò all'interno e premette il tasto per l'ultimo piano.

_La salita verso il suo attico non gli era mai sembrata più lenta. _

La sentì di nuovo rilassarsi totalmente tra le sue braccia e respirare piano e profondamente, così la scosse per l'ennesima volta.

« Se prometti di restare sveglia, ti rivelo un segreto. » le disse con voce morbida.

La ragazza corrugò le sopracciglia e aprì gli occhi con uno sforzo enorme.

« Va bene… » mormorò, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre e cercando di concentrarsi sul viso di lui per non cedere al sonno che voleva riabbottonargliele.

Lo vide sorridere e questo le fece frullare il cuore nel petto.

« _Io non somiglio a Dean Ambrose, little fighter. Io sono Dean Ambrose._ Piacere di conoscerti, comunque.»

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò come se gli avesse visto spuntare una seconda testa aliena sul collo.

Questa volta Jon non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare, mentre finalmente uscivano dall'ascensore e finivano direttamente nel suo attico.

« Vedo che ha funzionato. » mormorò divertito.

Lei cominciò a ridere, prima piano, poi sempre più forte, con una nota evidentemente isterica.

« Ahahahaha… ti ho quasi creduto, questa volta! » esclamò, dandogli una leggere botta sul petto «Ma almeno mi hai svegliata…!» si portò una mano di fronte alle labbra e ridacchiò ancora.

Jon sogghignò e scosse piano la testa.

« No, _little fighter_. Sono serio: sono davvero il _vero _Dean Ambrose. Sei una mia fan e non sai che vivo a Las Vegas? » la schernì, avviandosi verso il divano.

La ragazza si fece improvvisamente seria e il colorito già pallido del suo viso si fece ancora più bianco.

« C-cosa…? Mi stai prendendo per il culo… » mormorò atterrita « Tu… no, no. Tu non puoi… »

Jon si strinse in una spalla.

« A quanto pare posso. » ribatté, lanciandole un'occhiata divertita.

« Ma… Fottimi! » esclamò incredula, spalancando gli occhi.

« Per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, non mi pare il momento adatto… » ridacchiò lui e solo in quel momento lei si rese conto di quello che aveva detto.

« Oddio… » sussurrò imbarazzata, cominciando ad arrossire nuovamente « No, io non… non intendevo quello… Io… » borbottò, seppellendo la faccia contro il suo petto « Dio… qualcuno mi seppellisca, vi prego. »

Jon continuò a ridacchiare: _quella ragazza era proprio buffa._

La poggiò delicatamente sul divano.

« Ascolta, vado a prendere delle cose per farti stare meglio, d'accordo? Tu resta qui e cerca di non addormentarti. » le disse.

La ragazza annuì lentamente, ancora in imbarazzo. Aveva la testa china e lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento; le sue guance erano rosse e si stava mordendo nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

_Forse non era stata la scelta più saggia del mondo dirle chi era, ma almeno adesso non sembrava più in procinto di addormentarsi. _

_A volte, una scarica di adrenalina faceva molto di più di un'iniezione di efedrina._


	4. Let Down Your Defences

****Author's note:**** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**4\. Let down your defences**

D'accordo, doveva stare calma.

Doveva solo stare calma.

Oddio… aveva ancora le idee così confuse.

Aveva un cerchio alla testa e le sembrava che il cervello potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro.

_Si sarebbe arrabbiato, Dean Ambrose, se avesse sporcato il suo appartamento di materia cerebrale?_

_Dean Ambrose… quello era il vero Dean Ambrose._

_Il vero Dean Ambrose le aveva appena salvato la vita._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

Più si ripeteva quel nome nella mente, più le sembrava di stare sognando. Magari era solo svenuta, mentre quei viscidi schifosi di Call e dei suoi amici stavano abusando di lei in quel vicolo buio.

E quel ragazzo che aveva incontrato fuori dal locale… sì, lui somigliava tanto a Dean Ambrose, ecco perché aveva pensato a lui come salvatore.

_Dio, ti prego, fa' che non sia così. Fa' che sia reale._

Pensò, mentre un brivido le percorreva la schiena.

Non era tanto perché fosse Dean Ambrose… più che altro era perché non voleva proprio riaprire gli occhi e trovarsi in quella strada oscura con Callum sopra di lei che…

Strinse forte gli occhi e respirò profondamente, cercando di controllare la nausea che le aveva attanagliato la bocca dello stomaco.

_Dio, ti prego… ti prego._

Non voleva più riaprire gli occhi. Voleva rimanere in quell'oblio rassicurante, sarebbe impazzita se risvegliandosi si fosse ritrovata…

« _Little fighter…?_ » la voce calda di Dean la costrinse a tornare alla realtà.

Sobbalzò e riaprì gli occhi lentamente, spaventata di quello che avrebbe potuto trovarsi di fronte.

_E se lui non c'era? E se c'era Callum?_

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime quando mise a fuoco il volto dell'uomo che era accucciato di fronte a lei: aveva morbidi capelli biondi, che scendevano disordinatamente sulla fronte e sulle guance, e un'espressione preoccupata negli occhi blu.

_Dean Ambrose._

Singhiozzò violentemente, sopraffatta dalle emozioni, e gli lanciò le braccia al collo, stringendosi contro di lui e nascondendo il viso nel suo petto che, di nuovo, l'accolse confortevole.

Jon spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso da quella reazione improvvisa.

« Ma che… » mormorò disorientato.

Lei cominciò a piangere e lui la sentì tremare violentemente.

« _Hey, little fighter…_ stai tremando. » disse, circondandola con le proprie braccia e stringendola piano a sé.

La ragazza tirò su col naso un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a rispondere.

« Scusa io… ho solo freddo. » mentì.

_Non ce la faceva a dirgli che, in realtà, era solo stata contenta di vedere che lui fosse ancora lì e che fosse reale._

Jon sospirò e le accarezzò piano i capelli, stando attento a non toccare la ferita che aveva dietro la testa.

« Ti prendo una coperta. »

Lei annuì piano e si distanziò da lui, asciugandosi le guance con gesti frettolosi, come se non volesse farsi vedere.

_Come se le sue lacrime non avessero inzuppato la sua maglia._

L'aiutò a rimettersi seduta sul divano e le sorrise, prima di alzarsi e aprire un cassettone poco distante. Si riavvicinò a lei con una morbida coperta di pile, che le avvolse intorno.

Lei ci si strinse dentro.

« Grazie… »

Jon fece un semplice cenno con il capo e si accucciò di nuovo di fronte a lei, accarezzandole piano il viso per costringerla a guardarlo.

« Ascolta, c'è una cosa che non ti ho detto, prima. » la ragazza corrugò la fronte « Sai il mal di testa che senti? Non è solo per le birre. Sei… ferita. »

Lei spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, lui la precedette.

«Tranquilla, non è niente di grave, te lo giuro.» disse, con tono quanto più rassicurante possibile «Ma ho bisogno di controllarla e medicarla, altrimenti dovrò portarti in Ospedale e…»

Lei scosse la testa immediatamente, ma dovette chiudere gli occhi, perché quel movimento non lenì affatto il dolore che sentiva. Le girò la stanza attorno e si accasciò contro il divano, priva di forze.

« Hey, hey… ti ho appena detto che sei ferita: non dovresti fare movimenti tanto bruschi. » la rimproverò.

La ragazza fece una smorfia.

« Lo so ma… non voglio andare all'ospedale, ti prego… » mormorò.

Jon sospirò.

« Fidati di me. Fa' quello che dico e non dovrai andarci. »

Lei riaprì gli occhi e annuì lentamente, guardandolo con un'occhiata intimidita.

Lui le mostrò un sorrisino storto e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

« Brava bimba. »

Si alzò e prese la cassetta del pronto soccorso che aveva poggiato sul tavolo. Lei lo osservò silenziosa mentre estraeva un bottiglia di disinfettante, qualche batuffolo di cotone, un paio di guanti.

Tornò verso di lei e accese la lampada dietro al divano, illuminando il salotto che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto nella penombra notturna.

Si sedette dietro di lei e la prese delicatamente per le spalle, costringendola a dargli la schiena. Imbevette il cotone di disinfettante, le spostò piano i capelli e lo tamponò sulla ferita.

Lei trattenne il fiato e si ritrasse, chiudendo gli occhi: pizzicava in maniera atroce, come se gli stesse buttando sopra del sale. Strinse le dita attorno ai lembi della coperta, tremando per il dolore.

« Cerca di restare ferma. » mormorò lui, riavvicinandola e cercando di medicarla il più delicatamente possibile.

Lei deglutì.

« Fa male… »

« Lo so, _little fighter_, lo so. Cerca di resistere. » Jon sospirò quando si rese conto che la ferita era troppo profonda per metterci semplicemente un cerotto: avrebbe continuato a sanguinare. « Devo metterti dei punti. »

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

« C-cosa…? » sussurrò atterrita, mentre la stanza le girava nuovamente intorno.

Le venne da vomitare e barcollò in avanti, stringendo gli occhi e cercando di fermare le immagini che continuavano a ballarle davanti agli occhi.

Jon la prese per le spalle, aiutandola a rimanere dritta.

« Che cosa ho detto riguardo ai movimenti bruschi? »

Lei respirò piano e annuì debolmente.

« Farà… farà male? » mormorò, mentre lui la girava nuovamente e prendeva il necessario per metterle i punti.

Jon fece un smorfia.

« Mentirei se ti dicessi di no… »

Il dolore che sentì fu talmente forte da farla quasi svenire. Jon cercò di essere quanto più delicato possibile, ma non servì a molto. Alla fine, sentì così tanto male che, non appena lui finì di metterle l'ultimo punto, lei si chinò in avanti, un braccio premuto sullo stomaco.

Jon non fece in tempo neanche a realizzare quello che stava per succedere, che lei scivolò sul pavimento e vomitò ai piedi del divano.

Le si accucciò accanto, senza sapere cosa fare, e aspettò semplicemente che buttasse tutto fuori. Le sollevò i capelli e le passò una mano sulla schiena, con movimenti lenti e circolari.

Quando anche l'ultimo conato finì, lei si appallottolò su se stessa e scoppiò a piangere.

« Perdonami… » mormorò tra i singhiozzi « Perdonami, _Dean_… »

Jon la prese per le spalle e la costrinse a distanziarsi dalla pozza di vomito che aveva fatto. Lei si chiuse in se stessa, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, ma lui le accarezzò i capelli e l'afferrò per il mento, costringendola a sollevare il capo e a guardarlo: aveva gli occhi rossi e tempestosi, le guance bianche e lucide di lacrime e le labbra erano ancora sporche. Il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava violentemente sotto i singhiozzi.

« Shhh… va tutto bene, non fa niente. Almeno adesso è tutto fuori dal tuo sistema. » disse lui, mostrandole un debole sorriso e spostandole i capelli da davanti al viso.

Lei corrugò la fronte.

« C-che…? »

Jon le sollevò il capo e la osservò attentamente negli occhi, cercando di capire quanto fossero gravi le sue condizioni, ma tra la stanchezza, i residui dell'alcool, la ferita sulla testa e il fatto che avesse appena rigettato… non riusciva proprio a capirlo. L'avrebbe esaminata meglio la mattina seguente, forse ora era meglio lasciarla riposare.

« Non sono le due birre che hai bevuto ad averti ridotta così, _little fighter._ Ti hanno drogata. »

Lei spalancò gli occhi, spaventata.

« C-che cosa? » sussurrò, portandosi una mano alla bocca.

« Tranquilla, è fuori dal tuo sistema ora. » ripeté lui, cercando di rassicurarla « Ora vieni, è meglio se ti dai una sciacquata e poi prometto che ti lascio dormire.»

Lei non disse nulla, ma si lasciò guidare da lui in ogni movimento senza protestare.

Jon l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e la sostenne durante il tragitto verso il bagno. Le accese la luce e la lasciò all'interno.

« Ce la fai…? » le domandò, osservandola con circospezione.

Lei annuì e si guardò intorno con un'occhiata vacua, cercando ancora di combattere il sonno.

« D'accordo, allora fai con comodo, come se fossi a casa tua. In quel mobile ci dovrebbe essere uno spazzolino da denti nuovo… e anche dei panni puliti: cambiati pure. Io sono nell'altra stanza, se ti senti male o per qualsiasi altra cosa, urla: va bene? » la istruì.

La ragazza tornò a rivolgergli un'occhiata confusa, ma alla fine annuì di nuovo e si voltò, avvicinandosi al lavandino e aprendo l'acqua con un gesto quasi meccanico.

Jon la fissò per un altro istante, poi uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

* * *

La ragazza lasciò scorrere l'acqua sui polsi. Qualcuno, una volta, le aveva detto che era utile, quando ci si sentiva poco bene… sinceramente, non ricordava chi.

Sbatté le palpebre ripetute volte, cercando di rimanere sveglia e di non crollare addormentata sul pavimento del bagno: il punto dove Dean le aveva messo i punti pulsava dolorosamente.

Respirò piano, mettendo le mani a conca e chinandosi in avanti per sciacquarsi il viso. Quando riaprì gli occhi, fissò la sua figura nello specchio: era un disastro.

Aveva i capelli gonfi ed annodati, gli occhi rossi e lucidi, circondati da profonde occhiaie, le labbra livide e le guance smorte.

_Non riusciva nemmeno a riconoscersi._

Scacciò via quei pensieri dalla mente e si guardò intorno, cercando di ricordare le indicazioni di Dean. Aprì l'armadietto e prese degli asciugamani. Rovistando confusamente riuscì persino a trovare lo spazzolino nuovo, con il quale si lavò immediatamente i denti, più di una volta, cercando di levarsi il saporaccio dell'alcool misto al vomito che sentiva ogni volta che inghiottiva.

Si tolse il giacchetto di jeans e il vestito, abbandonandoli sul pavimento senza nemmeno farci troppo caso. Si lavò, con gesti lenti e stanchi, come se anche il minimo movimento le costasse una fatica immensa… e, in effetti, era davvero così.

Non fece troppo caso agli indumenti che estrasse dal mobile, se li infilò e basta.

Nemmeno si rese conto di aver indossato una delle vecchie maglie di Jon, di quando era nel _Dragon Gate_: nera, con la scritta _EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE_ sul davanti.

Dean era molto più alto e grosso di lei, così la maglia le sarebbe entrata comodamente due volte: le faceva da vestito, arrivando a coprirla fino alle ginocchia. Non mise i pantaloni, anche volendo erano troppo grandi e le sarebbero scivolati giù dalle gambe al primo passo.

Combattendo per tenere gli occhi aperti, si lavò di nuovo i denti e poi, finalmente, si trascinò fuori dal bagno.

« _Dean…? _» lo chiamò con un debole sussurro, appoggiandosi al muro del corridoio buio.

Non aveva idea di dove andare, così rimase ferma, gli occhi sempre più pesanti.

« Sono qui. » la sua voce la fece sobbalzare appena, mentre stringeva gli occhi e cercava di mettere a fuoco la sua figura nell'oscurità « Hai fatto? »

Lei annuì debolmente e si stropicciò gli occhi.

_A Jon sembrò una bambina, in quel momento._

Aveva indossato una delle sue vecchie maglie, nella quale, minuta com'era, scompariva totalmente.

Con i capelli scarmigliati, le gambe nude e quell'espressione smarrita, Jon non poteva negare che, guardandola bene, non somigliasse affatto ad una bambina… era _sexy._

Scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente quando lei mormorò di nuovo.

« Posso dormire, ora? »

« Sì, _little fighter. _Te lo sei meritato. »

Jon le si avvicinò e le mise una mano dietro la schiena, guidandola lungo il corridoio.

Lei lo seguì docilmente fino alla camera degli ospiti: nella penombra e nella confusione totale della sua mente, non riuscì a vedere molto, ma i suoi occhi si puntarono sull'unica cosa che, in quel momento, le interessava, il letto.

Jon l'aiutò a sdraiarsi e la coprì. Non appena la sua testa toccò il morbido cuscino, si addormentò.

Jon rimase seduto accanto a lei per qualche istante, sfiorandole i capelli con carezze lente e premurose.

_Era lei il motivo per il quale si era sentito strano tutta la sera?_

_Era per lei che aveva avvertito quella sensazione sgradevole premergli sul petto?_

_Se non fosse rimasto a girovagare intorno al "The Discordant Note"… se fosse tornato a casa subito, forse lei adesso sarebbe…_

_No, non ci voleva nemmeno pensare._

_L'aveva salvata ed ora era il sicuro, era questo l'importante._

Si alzò piano dal letto, per non svegliarla, e si avviò verso la porta.

« _Dean…?_ »

La sua voce, poco più che un morbido sussurro assonnato, lo fece sobbalzare: pensava che stesse dormendo.

« Sì? » chiese, girandosi ad osservarla.

Lei lo stava ora fissando con sguardo stanco, cercando di combattere per rimanere sveglia. Non disse nulla, si limitò ad appallottolarsi su se stessa, come se sentisse freddo. In effetti, ora aveva anche cominciato a tremare.

Jon le si avvicinò di nuovo, guardandola con espressione preoccupata.

« Hey, hai freddo? Ti senti male? »

Lei fece segno di no con la testa e si morse il labbro inferiore.

« Che hai, allora? » le domandò con cautela, mentre l'ansia cominciava a renderlo nervoso.

« Io… ho paura. » confessò lei alla fine, con una vocina timida.

Jon sbatté le palpebre, perplesso, e si sedette sulla sponda del letto.

« Di cosa, _little fighter?_ Non hai nulla da temere, non permetterò che ti accada nulla di male, sei sotto la mia protezione, ora. » cercò di rassicurarla, spostandole i capelli dalla fronte.

Lei lo guardò e rimase in silenzio, mentre lui continua ad accarezzarla.

« _Dean…? _» mormorò dopo un po'.

« Mmm? »

« Resteresti qui con me… fino a che non mi addormento? »

Jon la fissò per qualche istante, poi sospirò e annuì.

« D'accordo, _little fighter._ Ma solo se prometti di dormire. Devi riposare. »

Lei annuì e si spostò per fargli spazio. Jon si passò una mano a scombinarsi i capelli, con un gesto nervoso, poi si infilò sotto le coperte accanto a lei che, immediatamente, si appallottolò al suo fianco, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.

Lui le circondò le spalle con un braccio e portò l'altra mano dietro la testa, fissando il soffitto con sguardo assorto.

_Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che, quella notte, sarebbe tornato a casa con una ragazza e che sarebbero finiti al letto insieme, non ci avrebbe trovato nulla di strano. Infatti, lui era esattamente il tipo di ragazzo che amava andare nei bar e rimorchiare le ragazze per portarle a casa sua e fare del rude sesso passionale con loro._

_Ma, se qualcuno gli avesse detto che quella notte sarebbe finita con lui al letto con una ragazza e che loro non avrebbero fatto del sesso, gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Avrebbe considerato quella possibilità praticamente impossibile. Lui, al letto con una ragazza, senza fare sesso? In quale strano universo era possibile?_

_E invece, eccolo lì, sdraiato vicino a quella ragazza, che era ora rannicchiata contro il suo fianco, la testa sul suo petto. E lui le stava solo accarezzando i capelli._

« _Dean…? _» lo chiamò ancora lei.

« Che cos'ho detto? Dormi, avremo tempo domani per parlare. »

« Okay… » sussurrò ancora lei « Volevo solo… » ma non concluse la frase.

L'istante dopo, il suo respiro si fece più profondo e regolare e la sua mano si rilassò sul suo petto.

_Si era addormentata._

Jon le sfiorò i capelli e chinò il capo per posarle un bacio sulla testa.

« Buonanotte, _little fighter._ »


	5. Who Am I?

****Author's note:**** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, lo scoprirete nel corso della storia!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**5\. Who am I?****  
**

Quello fu il risveglio peggiore della sua vita.

Non che ne ricordasse molti altri, in quel momento, ma era comunque convinta che fosse il peggiore che avesse mai avuto.

Aprì piano gli occhi, faticando ad abituarsi alla luce del sole che entrava dalla grande vetrata.

Si girò supina, cercando di arginare il dolore sordo che le faceva pulsare le tempie e un punto indefinito dietro la testa.

_I sedili posteriori della sua macchina non erano mai stati così morbidi e caldi._

_E profumati._

_C'era un buon odore intorno a lei, di muschio e qualcos'altro di fresco._

_Da quando la sua macchina profumava così? Al massimo aveva degli scadenti Arbre Magique appesi allo specchietto retrovisore e raramente avevano un odore così forte… e comunque sapevano sempre di gomma da masticare alla fragola._

_Aspetta… ma di che diavolo stava parlando?_

_Quale macchina?_

_Era così confusa…_

La testa le mandò una scossa così forte da farla annaspare. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, solo per tornare a serrarli mentre si appallottolava su di un lato, entrambe le mani premute sulle tempie.

_Dolore e oscurità, c'era solo quello nella sua testa ora._

_Fatelo smettere, vi prego._

Se smetteva di pensare e cercare di ricordare, il dolore spariva. Così respirò lentamente e cercò di rilassarsi, mentre si stendeva di nuovo supina e riapriva piano gli occhi, guardandosi intorno con aria smarrita.

_Dov'era?_

La stanza era grande e luminosa, con una finestra enorme che affacciava su un grazioso balconcino. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo pulito della mattina.

C'era un armadio di fronte al letto, un tavolino basso e un paio di poltrone, una cassettiera sulla destra.

Era proprio una gran bella stanza… ma di chi era? La sua? No, non era la sua.

"_Io non ho una casa."_

La sua stessa voce le rimbombò nella testa… _un altro ricordo?_

_Questo non faceva male, però._

_Si concentrò su di esso._

_Di chi era quella casa?_

Un nome le balzò in mente, facendola uscire da quello stato di intorpidimento e svegliandola completamente.

_Dean Ambrose._

_Era a casa di Dean Ambrose._

« Fottimi… » mormorò a se stessa, passandosi una mano sul viso e poi tra i capelli.

"_Per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, non mi pare il momento adatto…"_ la sua voce le sussurrò nella mente.

_Un altro ricordo della sera precedente. Era tutto così confuso, come se non l'avesse vissuta direttamente, ma qualcuno gliel'avesse raccontato in modo frettoloso e poco attento._

Scostò le coperte per potersi guardare: indossava una maglietta nera.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

_Jon Moxley._

D'accordo, non era totalmente impazzita allora.

Quei ricordi erano reali.

Si girò e sfiorò la parte di letto accanto a lei: era fredda.

_Non aveva dormito lì, lui?_

"_Dean…? Resteresti qui con me… fino a che non mi addormento?"_

Evidentemente se ne era andato quando lei si era addormentata.

Si alzò lentamente, cercando di ponderare ogni movimento. Si sentiva ancora debole e scombussolata, così si prese tutto il tempo necessario per permettere al suo corpo di abituarsi alla situazione. Si avvicinò alla grande vetrata e l'aprì, uscendo sul balcone: nonostante indossasse i calzini, il pavimento lì fuori era comunque freddo e le venne la pelle d'oca sulle gambe e sulle braccia nude. Si affacciò oltre la ringhiera, lasciando che il vento le accarezzasse il viso e la risvegliasse totalmente: c'era proprio una bella vista, da lassù.

Quando fu sicura di riuscire ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa l'aspettasse, tornò dentro e richiuse la finestra, uscendo dalla stanza con passo felpato.

Si ritrovò in un lungo corridoio: non aveva idea di dove andare. Sperava solo che la casa non fosse tanto grande da farla perdere.

Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla sua destra, così, quasi in punta di piedi, li seguì. Uscendo dal corridoio, si ritrovò in un salotto enorme e luminoso proprio come la camera dalla quale proveniva. Anche lì c'era una grande vetrata che occupava tutta una parete.

Il rumore – che ora sembrava quello di stoviglie – proveniva dalla porta alla sua destra, così si affacciò timidamente dalla cornice.

_Dean Ambrose era lì._

Deglutì e trattenne il fiato, rimanendo ad osservarlo silenziosa, senza sapere cosa fare.

Si sentì nervosa e a disagio, di fronte a lui.

Le dava le spalle, quindi non l'aveva vista arrivare: i suoi capelli erano arruffati. Indossava una canottiera nera, attillata al quel corpo perfetto, e un paio di pantaloni di una tuta: doveva essersi allenato da poco, perché ogni suo muscolo era ancora teso e più prominente del solito.

_Dallo schermo televisivo non aveva mai realizzato quanto potesse essere… grosso, in realtà._

Dean Ambrose era veramente alto e lei si sentiva così piccola, di fronte a lui, nel suo timido metro e sessanta, specialmente considerando che lui era di un incredibile metro e novantatre.

Per non parlare poi delle sue spalle ampie, del petto, e delle braccia… _Dio, quelle braccia avevano muscoli che lei non credeva nemmeno esistessero e che si flettevano armoniosamente ad ogni minimo movimento._

_Cercò di non fare considerazioni sul suo fondoschiena. Non poteva, non senza cominciare a fumare dalle orecchie, e già così sentiva che le sue guance stavano letteralmente andando a fuoco._

* * *

Si era alzato di buon ora quella mattina. Non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente mattiniero e di solito, nei suoi giorni di riposo, preferiva prendersela comoda. Ma quando aveva aperto gli occhi, alle sei di quella mattina, dopo un sonno tutt'altro che tranquillo, non era stato in grado di riaddormentarsi. Così si era fatto una doccia veloce, si era infilato la tuta ed era andato in palestra.

Era andato a controllare la ragazza solo quando era tornato e solo per sincerarsi che non si fosse semplicemente sognato tutto quanto: con tutte le botte in testa che aveva preso durante la sua carriera, non si sarebbe stupito del contrario.

Ma, quando aveva aperto la porta della camera degli ospiti, l'aveva trovata lì, infagottata sotto le coperte, che dormiva. Jon l'aveva osservata per alcuni istanti, sentendo un tuffo al cuore: alla luce timida del mattino, il suo viso rilassato appariva molto più grazioso di quanto non gli fosse sembrato la sera precedente.

Stava pensando a lei anche ora, mentre si preparava la colazione: stava morendo di fame.

Era così assorto nel ricordo di lei, che dormiva beatamente a pochi metri di distanza, che non si accorse che la ragazza in questione era dietro di lui e lo osservava timidamente dalla porta.

Quando si voltò per poggiare il piatto sull'isolotto della cucina, finalmente la vide: era poggiata allo stipite, con i capelli ancora scarmigliati, la _sua _maglietta EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE e un paio di calzini rosa.

« Hey… » la salutò, cercando di non guardare troppo le sue gambe nude « Non ti ho sentita arrivare.»

Lei si strinse timidamente in una spalla e sorrise.

« Sono appena arrivata. » rispose, con voce ancora bassa.

Jon si sedette sullo sgabello.

« Come ti senti? »

« Uhm… meglio, credo. Ho solo un gran mal di testa, ma presumo sia colpa della sbornia… è come se qualcuno mi avesse aperto la nuca e poi me l'avesse ricucita, se capisci cosa intendo. » gli lanciò un'occhiatina mesta.

Jon sogghignò e scosse la testa.

_Per lo meno non sembrava tanto sconvolta dagli eventi della sera prima, riusciva persino a fare dell'ironia._

« Hai fame? » le domandò.

Lei annuì piano, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

« Ti preparo qualcosa, allora. » disse, prendendo un morso dal suo toast ed alzandosi « Entra, non stare lì sulla porta. » aggiunse poi, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi al tavolo.

« _Dean?_ Posso usare il bagno, prima? »

« Sì, certo. Fai con comodo. » rispose lui, mettendo una padella sul fuoco « Ricordi dov'è? »

« Uhmm… sinceramente no. »

« Nel corridoio, la seconda porta a destra. »

« D'accordo, grazie. » rispose lei, sparendo oltre la porta.

Tornò qualche minuto dopo, proprio quando lui aveva finito di cucinare la colazione per lei. Si accomodò sullo sgabello di fronte a dove era seduto lui e Jon le porse un piatto con due fette di pane tostato, uova in camicia e bacon. Aveva cucinato quelle cose apposta per lei, perché lui, da atleta qual era, nel suo piatto aveva solo un toast e quella che sembrava un composto di farina d'avena.

« Grazie… » ripeté lei, sentendosi completamente in soggezione.

Prese la forchetta e cominciò silenziosamente a mangiare, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di lui, che continuò a scrutarla, senza nemmeno cercare di nasconderlo.

Il silenzio era riempito solo dal rumore delle stoviglie e la stava rendendo sempre più nervosa, così mise a soqquadro la testa e cercò qualcosa da dire.

« Così… sei _davvero_ il _vero Dean Ambrose_, uh? » disse, lanciandogli un'occhiata di sottecchi.

Jon ghignò e si strinse nelle spalle con nonchalance.

« Il solo ed inimitabile. »

« Mmm. » rispose lei, deglutendo « Quindi, sono nella cucina di _Dean Ambrose_, in questo momento. Cioè, sono davvero a casa del _vero Dean Ambrose. _E tu sei _Dean Ambrose. _Tu non somigli a _Dean Ambrose._ _Tu sei Dean Ambrose._ »

Jon non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.

« Se continui a ripetere così tanto il mio nome, comincerò ad odiarlo e mi toccherà cambiarlo, poi.» la schernì.

Lei scosse piano la testa, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.

« Scusa… è che, insomma! Non voglio sembrarti una stupida fan però… Unf! E' strano. Cioè, è strano essere qui con te. Nella tua casa. Nella casa di _Dean Ambrose. _Il _vero Dean Ambrose. _Non un suo sosia. Proprio lui.» ripeté, alzando il viso con occhi enormi.

_Era carina con quell'espressione stupita._

« D'accordo, credo di aver afferrato il concetto. » disse divertito, finendo di mangiare.

Lei arricciò il naso in una smorfia imbarazzata e tornò silenziosamente a concentrarsi sulla sua colazione.

« Dimmi… » se ne uscì lui dopo un po' « Ricordi quello che è successo ieri sera? »

La ragazza sembrò pensarci per un istante, poi posò la forchetta e sollevò di nuovo il viso per poterlo guardare.

« Uhm… Non proprio. Ci sono un sacco di ricordi confusi. Ricordo un pub… c'era qualcuno con me. Non so chi, non riesco a mettere a fuoco i loro volti. » disse, inumidendosi le labbra e corrugando la fronte nello sforzo di ricordare « E poi… ci sei tu. Tu mi hai portata qui, ma non ricordo perché. Non ricordo nemmeno come ci siamo conosciuti. E abbiamo parlato… io non credevo che tu fossi _tu_. Ti ho detto che seguivo la WWE e ti ho parlato dello SHIELD. Dio… ho persino detto che ti trovo _sexy_ quando ti arrabbi. » ricordò, nascondendo il viso dietro le mani.

Jon ridacchiò.

« Cos'altro ricordi? »

Lei scosse la testa, riemergendo da dietro le dita.

« Poco e niente… ero ferita. Tu mi hai curata, mi hai messo dei punti… a proposito, grazie. Cioè, non solo per quello, ma… »

Lui fece un cenno con la mano.

« Nessun problema. » la fermò, prima che iniziasse con uno sproloquio infinito di ringraziamenti.

_Non li voleva. Non gli servivano. Aveva fatto solo quello che riteneva fosse giusto._

Lei sembrò capirlo, perché annuì piano e si limitò a sorridere debolmente.

« Basta, è tutto quello che ricordo. Se provo a dissipare il resto della confusione, mi viene solo un gran mal di testa. L'ho sperimentato prima e, per il momento, preferisco non sentire più quel dolore.»

Jon annuì e si alzò, facendo il giro dell'isolotto e raggiungendola.

« E' normale che ti senta così, dopo la ferita che hai riportato alla testa. Speriamo solo che non ci siano danni consistenti… lasciami controllare. » disse.

Lei rimase in silenzio e non aggiunse nulla, mentre lui le scostava piano i capelli ed esaminava il taglio, chiuso dai punti che lui stesso le aveva messo.

« Sembra tutto apposto, la ferita non si è riaperta. » le comunicò, mentre si risiedeva, questa volta però sullo sgabello accanto a lei.

La ragazza si voltò e gli mostrò quel suo sorrisino appena accennato.

« E' merito tuo. Sei bravo, con queste cose. Io non avrei nemmeno saputo da dove partire, per mettere dei punti. »

Jon scrollò le spalle.

« Questione di esperienza, immagino. Non sai quante volte ho dovuto ricucirmi da solo. » ammise, con un sorrisetto sghembo.

Il sorriso di lei si fece più mesto.

« Sì, lo immagino. » lui le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa, così lei aggiunse « Ho visto qualche tuo vecchio match, in internet. Sai, quando eri _Jon Moxley_. I tuoi match erano piuttosto… violenti. » e scese a guardare la scritta sulla sua maglia.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

Lui sbuffò una mezza specie di risata e scosse il capo, togliendole il piatto vuoto da davanti e portandolo al lavello, per poterlo sciacquare insieme al suo.

« Hai visto i miei vecchi match: sono impressionato. Allora non sei una fan qualsiasi. » la prese in giro con un ghigno e lei si limitò a storcere la bocca con una smorfia.

« Non ho mai detto questo. » si difese lei.

Jon finì di lavare i piatti, poi tornò a sedersi accanto a lei che, di nuovo, si sentì a disagio sotto l'intensità dello sguardo che le rivolse.

« Allora, _little fighter._ » disse « Tu sai un sacco di cose su di me, ma io non so nemmeno quale sia il tuo nome. »

Lei si girò ad osservarlo lentamente, poi deglutì ed abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore. Rimase in silenzio, così lui piegò il viso su di un lato per poterla guardare in faccia.

« Cosa c'è? Non vuoi dirmelo? »

« No… » mormorò lei « Non è che io non voglia. »

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio.

« E allora cos'è? » le chiese.

L'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento di lei lo stava rendendo nervoso.

« _Dean…? _»

La conosceva solo da poche ore, la maggior parte delle quali lei era stata in uno stato di semi-coscienza, eppure aveva imparato che, quando lo chiamava il quel modo, con quella cadenza timida, stava per chiedergli qualcosa.

« Mmm? »

« Devo confessarti una cosa… » la piega che quella conversazione stava prendendo non gli piaceva affatto «Ma devi promettere di credermi… e di non arrabbiarti.»

Jon sbatté le palpebre confuso, mentre l'ansia cresceva nel suo petto, rendendolo irrequieto.

_Odiava sentirsi così._

« Perché dovrei arrabbiarmi, _little fighter?_ Non è che tu abbia inscenato tutto quello che è successo ieri sera solo per venire a casa con me, no? » disse.

_Ecco, scoprire una cosa del genere lo avrebbe davvero mandato su tutte le furie._

_Altro che non arrabbiarsi._

Lei scosse velocemente la testa, con suo grande sollievo.

« No! No, lo giuro! » si affrettò a rispondere lei « Come ti viene in mente? »

Jon si strinse nelle spalle.

« Ne ho conosciute, di fan pazze, credimi. » disse semplicemente « Allora, cosa c'è? » le chiese ancora, paziente.

La ragazza tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo e si torturò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli.

Rimase ancora in silenzio, così lui le accarezzò piano un braccio.

« Hey…? »

« Io mi ricordo di te, okay _Dean? _» disse lei all'improvviso, fissando il vuoto « E mi ricordo dello SHIELD. E della WWE. E i match. Che tu sei il Campione degli Stati Uniti. Che i tuoi compagni si chiamano Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns. Persino che la ragazza che fa le interviste si chiama Renee Young! »

Jon la fissò perplesso, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare.

_Quella brutta sensazione di ansia tornò a premergli la bocca dello stomaco e lasciò scivolare via la mano dal braccio di lei._

« Ma è tutto quello che ricordo, _Dean. _» confessò, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo con espressione confusa e spaventata, lasciandolo senza fiato.

_Ma di che stava parlando?_

Alla fine, lei disse le uniche parole che Jon non avrebbe mai voluto lasciassero quelle belle labbra carnose.

« _Dean… chi sono io?_ »

* * *

**Da-daaaaan-daaaaaaan! Colpo di scena! Che ne pensate? Fatemi sapere, mi raccomando! (:**


	6. Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile

****Author's note:**** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti (non vi dirò ancora il suo nome, ma lo scoprirete alla fine di questo capitolo!). Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**6\. Look for the girl with the broken smile**

_« Dean… chi sono io? »_

La frase aleggiò nel silenzio della cucina per lunghi minuti.

Jon spalancò lentamente gli occhi, l'espressione del suo volto ora atterrita.

« Che cosa hai detto? » sussurrò dopo un po', incapace di dare un senso a quelle parole.

_In realtà, aveva capito benissimo, ma sperava di aver male interpretato._

_DOVEVA aver mal interpretato._

La ragazza si portò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio.

« Chi sono io? » ripeté semplicemente, con un mormorio basso ed incerto.

_Dannazione._

« Ma di che stai parlando? » le chiese con cautela, riservandole una lunga occhiata inquisitoria.

Lei corrugò la fronte e si girò a guardarlo perplessa.

« In che senso? » domandò a sua volta, non capendo.

Il suo corpo si mosse da solo, senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto: si alzò di scatto dallo sgabello e l'afferrò per le spalle.

« Nell'unico senso possibile: che cosa significa quello che hai detto?! » chiese ancora lui, il tono di voce improvvisamente teso e controllato.

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, intimorita da quella reazione, e si strinse in una spalla.

« Non urlare… » disse con una vocina piccola piccola « Avevi promesso che non ti saresti arrabbiato, se te lo avessi detto. »

« Non ho mai promesso nulla del genere. » rispose lui, ancora con quel tono controllato, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi dall'esplodere «Di che cosa stai parlando?» ripeté.

«Di che cosa vuoi che stia parlando?!» sbottò lei alla fine, rivolgendogli uno sguardo arrabbiato «Delle farfalle nel prato e del bel tempo di oggi!»

Jon la fulminò con lo sguardo.

« Molto divertente. » la redarguì, serrando la mascella.

« Sono contenta che tu lo trovi divertente, _Dean!_ Perché io non ci trovo niente di divertente! » disse lei, alzando la voce, sempre più agitata « Ti chiedo chi sono, perché è evidente che non me lo ricordo, che dici? Pensavo fossi più intelligente di così! »

Jon spalancò gli occhi e alzò le mani.

« Whoa! Calmati, _little fighter_! Non mi sembra il caso di reagire così! »

« Non ti sembra il caso… » ribatté lei, sempre più nervosa « Mi ricordo di te, mi ricordo di tutte le cose relative al wrestling, ma non ricordo _un cazzo_ di chi sia io! Le mie memorie si focalizzano su match e storyline ed è tutto quello che riesco a vedere scavando nella mia mente! Quindi, scusa tanto se la cosa mi mette in allarme giusto un po'! »

Jon la raggiunse e le posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, cercando di farla calmare.

« Okay, d'accordo. » disse semplicemente, cercando di mantenere la calma per primo « Ma devi riconoscere che la cosa è assurda: come può essere possibile che tu ti ricordi solo della WWE e non della tua vita? Come faccio a credere che tu non mi stai prendendo semplicemente per il culo? Che non stai inscenando tutto solo per… »

« Vaffanculo, okay? » sbottò lei, scrollandoselo di dosso « Non sono così disperata da fingere una commozione cerebrale e conseguente perdita di memoria solo per attirare le attenzioni di un wrestler! Non ti sentire tanto importante, _Ambrose_, nessuno farebbe mai una cosa del genere per te! »

Capì di aver detto troppo dall'espressione arrabbiata che assunsero i suoi occhi.

_C'era un fuoco spaventoso, ora, in quelle iridi blu._

_Sembrava in procinto di esplodere… le fece paura._

Prima che lui potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, lei si girò e corse verso il bagno, nel quale si chiuse.

« Ma che cazzo…! » mormorò Jon, sconvolto, la rabbia che gli gonfiava il petto.

La inseguì con lunghi passi pesanti e scaraventò due pugni violenti sulla porta chiusa del bagno.

« SI PUO' SAPERE PERCHE' CAZZO TI SEI CHIUSA LA' DENTRO, ORA? » urlò « APRI! »

« NO! » gridò lei di rimando.

Si tolse in fretta la sua maglietta e la gettò sul pavimento, trovando il suo vestito e il giacchetto di jeans piegati sul baule.

Cercando di ignorare la fitta che sentì al cuore al pensiero di quanto lui si fosse preso cura di lei, si infilò il vestito.

Dean scaraventò altri due pugni contro la porta e lei sobbalzò, spaventata.

« APRI QUESTA CAZZO DI PORTA! »

Un verso di pura frustrazione uscì dal suo petto mentre, senza nemmeno aver finito di infilarsi il giacchetto, aprì la porta così improvvisamente che lui, nell'atto di picchiare di nuovo il pugno, quasi perse l'equilibrio.

Lei non lo degnò di una singola occhiata, gli passò velocemente davanti e si avviò verso l'uscita.

Jon la inseguì e la raggiunse in un secondo, agguantandola per un gomito e costringendola a girarsi.

« Si può sapere che _cazzo_ c'è che non va in te?! »

Quando lei si voltò, lui sentì il cuore perdere un colpo.

_Stava piangendo._

Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di aggiungere altro, lei gli riservò un'occhiata ferita e si liberò della sua presa con un gesto brusco, facendo un passo all'indietro per allontanarsi da lui. Si asciugò in fretta le lacrime con i dorsi delle mani.

« Non lo so che cosa c'è che non va in me, okay? » rispose e, adesso, la sua voce era improvvisamente calma « Ma lo scoprirò da me. E' evidente che io non faccio parte della tua vita, questo è uno dei pochi punti che mi è chiaro. Ieri sera è stata la prima volta che ci siamo visti, ma Dio solo sa quello che è successo e perché: vuoi la verità? Non ricordo molto neanche di cosa sia accaduto prima che tu mi trovassi in quel vicolo. Perché ero lì? Chi erano quei tipi che sono scappati? Non lo so, non lo so… »

Jon la guardò impotente, senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare. All'improvviso, di fronte a quel volto inondato dalle lacrime, la rabbia era scemata completamente. Temeva che anche una singola parola fuori posto avrebbe potuto farla scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime, ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

_Odiava vederla piangere._

Così, rimase semplicemente in silenzio, mentre lei tirava su col naso e si passava nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, scombinandoli ancora di più.

« Ascolta, ti ringrazio davvero tanto, per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Per avermi salvata, per avermi portata qui, per avermi curata e per avermi permesso di trascorrere a casa tua la notte. Ti ringrazio, davvero. Vorrei potermi sdebitare, in qualche modo, ma le parole, al momento, sono l'unica cosa che io ricordi di avere, quindi ti prego, umilmente, di accettarle, perché sono sincere. »

Jon fece per interromperla, ma lei lo precedette, alzando una mano per fermarlo.

« No, non dire nulla, ti prego. Va bene così. So che tu hai la tua vita, la tua carriera e devi pensare a quella. Non sprecare il tuo tempo con me, me la caverò. Me la sono sempre cavata da sola… almeno credo. Ma, comunque, non sono un tuo problema, davvero. Quindi ora… »

Gli diede le spalle e lui la vide cominciare a tremare debolmente, segno che stava piangendo di nuovo. Strinse la mano in un pugno, sentendosi di nuovo arrabbiato.

« Io vado per la mia strada e tu prosegui con la tua vita… non mi seguire. » mormorò, prima di lanciarsi di corsa verso la porta, aprirla, e precipitarsi giù dalle scale, con le lacrime che le sfocavano la vista e il cuore che le batteva in gola.

Jon rimase fermo, immobile come una statua, a fissare il punto in cui lei era stata fino a pochi secondi prima. La rabbia che aveva cercato di contenere, sin da quando aveva visto quei tre maiali abusare di lei, esplose tutta insieme: si voltò, afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitò sotto tiro – una abat-jour – e la lanciò violentemente contro il muro.

« MALEDIZIONE! » urlò, scaraventando anche un pugno contro la parete.

Il muro si sgretolò sotto la potenza del suo colpo e gesso bianco calò sul pavimento, insieme a qualche goccia di sangue che usciva dalle nocche ora graffiate.

Jon respirò velocemente e violentemente, portandosi entrambe le mani nei capelli.

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

_Poteva davvero lasciarla andare così?_

_Poteva lasciare una ragazza, senza memoria o coscienza alcuna di chi fosse, girovagare senza meta alla ricerca di chissà cosa?_

_L'aveva salvata solo per poi lasciarla andare incontro ad una fine sconosciuta – e, nelle condizioni in cui si trovava, di certo non piacevole?_

« DANNAZIONE! » ripeté di nuovo, a denti stretti.

All'improvviso, l'occhio gli cadde sul pavimento: c'era una piccola scheda telefonica.

Si chinò a prenderla e la osservò: doveva appartenere alla ragazza.

_Ricordò quando, la sera prima, fuori dal "The Discordant Note", l'aveva vista lanciare il cellulare per terra con rabbia. Quello si era ridotto in mille pezzi… probabilmente non era riuscita ad aggiustarlo._

_Fantastico, quindi non aveva nemmeno un telefono per chiamare chiunque potesse far parte della sua vita dimenticata!_

Jon si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre un verso frustrato lasciava la sua gola. Senza pensarci su due volte, afferrò il giacchetto di pelle ed uscì di corsa dal suo appartamento.

* * *

Aveva passato tutto il giorno a cercarla. Las Vegas non era di certo il posto ideale dove trovare una persona. Considerando che non aveva nemmeno una sua foto, da mostrare in giro, la sua ricerca era stata quanto mai difficile e non aveva condotto ad alcun risultato.

Alla rabbia iniziale, si era presto sostituita l'ansia, poi il rimorso per averla trattata in quel modo.

"_Come faccio a credere che non mi stai prendendo semplicemente per il culo? Che non stai inscenando tutto solo per…" _le aveva detto.

Beh, non c'era da meravigliarsi che lei lo avesse mandato a 'fanculo subito dopo. Non era di certo ciò che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire… lui, però, era sempre stato sospettoso per natura e non era propriamente colpa sua se, da quando aveva cominciato a farsi un nome in giro per le indies, tutte quelle ring-rat aveva cercato di adescarlo nei modi più assurdi a cui era riuscito a pensare. Non che a lui dispiacesse, sia chiaro: se le era portate a letto tutte ed anche volentieri.

_Ma come poteva credere che quella ragazza che aveva salvato dall'essere stuprata… avesse ora perso completamente la memoria? O meglio, avesse dimenticato chi fosse, riuscendo a rimembrare solo cose collegate al mondo del Wrestling?_

_Sapeva perfettamente chi lui fosse, ma non aveva idea di chi fosse lei stessa… come poteva chiedergli di credere a ciò?_

Le commozioni cerebrali funzionavano in modo strano, lui avrebbe dovuto ben saperlo, ormai. E la botta che lei aveva preso in testa era tutt'altro che una sciocchezza.

_Non gli stava mentendo._

_Gli aveva detto la verità._

_Il che, poteva anche avere senso, considerando che lui l'aveva costretta a parlare della WWE, per rimanere sveglia._

_Dio… che totale testa di cazzo, che era stato._

_Come aveva potuto comportarsi in quella maniera? Che diavolo aveva nel cervello?_

_Doveva ritrovarla, ad ogni costo._

_Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se le fosse successo qualcosa._

* * *

La trovò solo quando il sole era ormai prossimo al tramonto.

C'era una parchetto, vicino al suo appartamento, nel quale non aveva assolutamente pensato di controllare. E invece, passando di lì per tornare a casa, la vide: era seduta su una panchina, con le gambe raccolte al petto, le braccia attorno ad esse e la testa nascosta sulle ginocchia.

Il sospiro di sollievo che lasciò le sue labbra sembrò svuotarlo di ogni emozione.

Si avvicinò a lei con cautela.

« _Little fighter…? »_ la chiamò piano.

La ragazza alzò il viso di scatto e lo fissò con aria sorpresa, poi la sua espressione si fece triste e lei abbassò di nuovo gli occhi, tornando a nascondersi dietro le ginocchia.

« Vattene via… » mormorò, senza troppa convinzione.

Jon sospirò e le si sedette accanto, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Rimasero in silenzio per lunghissimi minuti.

« Che cosa ci fai qui? » le domandò lui alla fine.

Lei tirò su col naso.

« Non so dove altro andare. »

Jon la guardò, non si aspettava che lei aggiungesse nulla e invece parlò di nuovo, facendolo quasi sobbalzare.

« Tu che ci fai qui? » domandò, tirando finalmente su il viso, ma senza mai girarsi a guardarlo e continuando a fissare un punto indefinito davanti a sé « Ti avevo detto di non seguirmi. »

« Chi ti ha detto che ti stavo seguendo? » rispose lui.

Finalmente, lei si girò a considerarlo con un'occhiata consapevole, come a dire che non gli credeva.

Jon sogghignò e si strinse nelle spalle.

« D'accordo. » ammise « Mettiamola così, allora: non mi piace che mi vengano dati ordini. Nessuno mi dice cosa posso o non posso fare. »

Riuscì a farla sorridere, seppur leggermente.

« Così tipico di _Dean Ambrose_. » ribatté lei, voltandosi di nuovo a guardare il parco.

Jon sbuffò una mezza specie di risata.

« Che cosa hai intenzione di fare, adesso? » le domandò, cercando di apparire disinvolto anche quando il pensiero del suo futuro lo preoccupava più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere.

_Lui l'aveva salvata. Si sentiva responsabile per lei. _

"_Non hai nulla da temere, non permetterò che ti accada nulla di male, sei sotto la mia protezione, ora." _le aveva detto la notte prima.

Ed era stato sincero, quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole.

Significavano qualcosa, non era solo una frase di circostanza che aveva detto per rassicurarla.

_Era sotto la sua protezione, ora._

La ragazza fece un lungo sospiro, che sembrò svuotarla fin dentro l'anima, poi si strinse nelle spalle.

« Non lo so… » mormorò « Intanto, pensavo di restare qui seduta. Se continuo a pensare, magari mi verrà in mente qualcosa. »

« Sì, beh… questa panchina ha l'aria di essere molto comoda, per passarci la notte. » disse Jon, annuendo.

Lei si girò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia e lui alzò le mani in segno di resa.

« Ma, hey… vita tua, scelte tue. »

La ragazza sbuffò e alzò gli occhi cielo, tornando a nascondere il viso sulle ginocchia.

« _Torna a casa con me._ » disse lui all'improvviso, con voce morbida.

Lei spalancò gli occhi, ma non osò muoversi e se ne rimase con la fronte poggiata sulle gambe.

« No… » mormorò piano.

« Perché no? »

« Perché non sono un tuo problema, ricordi? »

Jon sorrise, anche se lei non lo vide. Sollevò un braccio e le accarezzò i lunghi capelli, prendendo a giocherellare distrattamente con una ciocca.

« Mi piacciono i problemi. » disse, con aria assorta.

Lei girò piano la testa, poggiando la guancia su un ginocchio, e lo fissò con aria esasperata.

« A nessuno piace avere problemi. » rispose « Specialmente farsi carico di quelli altrui. »

_Quel sorriso malinconico, quello che sembrava nascondere tutta la tristezza del mondo, tornò a piegarle le labbra._

_Odiava quel sorriso._

Jon non restituì lo sguardo e i suoi occhi rimasero fissi sulla ciocca ramata che si stava arrotolando intorno all'indice.

« Nel momento stesso in cui ho deciso di entrare in quel vicolo e salvarti la vita, sei diventata un mio problema. » asserì, senza nessuna intonazione particolare.

Lei sentì un tuffo al cuore e respirò più profondamente, per cercare di riprendersi. Deglutì, senza sapere cosa dire, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.

« Vieni a casa con me » ripeté lui alla fine, depositando la ciocca di capelli e spostando finalmente lo sguardo per poterla guardare negli occhi.

Quelle iridi blu erano così serie e intense, che lei non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo e abbassò il capo.

« Perché fai tutto questo? Perché ti importa di me? »

Jon si strinse in una spalla e si distese contro lo schienale della panchina, il viso rivolto al cielo.

« _Perché non voglio più vedere quel sorriso triste sulle tue labbra._ » rispose, di nuovo con quel tono incolore.

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si girò lentamente a guardarlo.

« Cosa? » sussurrò incredula.

Jon abbassò lo sguardo e le rivolse un sorriso, allungando una mano per toglierle dal viso una ciocca di capelli e depositargliela dietro l'orecchio.

« Ci sono delle volte, nemmeno troppo rare, che fai quest'espressione strana. Non so spiegarla in altro modo… è solo il sorriso più triste che io abbia mai visto. _Lo odio._ »

Lei sbatté le palpebre più volte per impedire alle lacrime di uscire. Abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitta, senza sapere cos'altro dire.

Jon si alzò e lei rimase con il capo chino, temendo che lui si fosse stancato di implorarla e avesse deciso di lasciarla stare. Invece, lui le poggiò due dita sotto il mento e la costrinse a sollevare il viso, porgendole poi la mano.

« Andiamo a casa. »

Lei lo guardò dal basso con espressione ancora indecisa, poi si morse il labbro inferiore e poggiò la mano sul palmo che lui le stava offrendo.

Jon sorrise e le sue dita si strinsero delicatamente attorno a quelle di lei, mentre la sollevava.

Si incamminarono verso casa.

« Ah! » esclamò lui dopo un po', rovistando nella tasca del suo giacchetto « Credo che questa sia tua. » disse, porgendole la piccola scheda telefonica.

Lei la fissò e annuì, prendendola.

« Grazie. Non che mi serva a molto… non ricorderò le persone che ho segnato qui dentro. E, comunque, non ho più un telefono. Non so cosa sia successo, ma è distrutto nella tasca del mio giacchetto. » disse, con un sospiro.

Jon sorrise.

« L'hai lanciato per terra, stavi litigando con una certa B. e… » quando la vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, confusa, lui sorrise ancora e le lisciò la fronte con un dito, passandolo sopra la ruga d'espressione che si era formata « Ci pensiamo domani, d'accordo? Domani penseremo a cosa fare: per stasera, torniamo a casa, ti fai una doccia e lasci fare tutto il resto a me, okay? »

Lei annuì e sorrise.

« D'accordo. Grazie, per tutto questo. »

Jon le diede un buffetto su di una guancia.

« Nessun problema, _little fighter. _» poi sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa « Sai, credo che il tuo nome potrebbe essere _Lys_, o qualcosa del genere. »

Lei piegò il capo verso una spalla, lanciandogli un'occhiata confusa.

« Perché? »

« Ho inserito la tua scheda nel mio cellulare ed ho letto qualche tuo messaggio. C'è una certa B. che ti chiama _Lys_. » spiegò.

« Hey! » protestò, con un mezzo sorriso « Non avresti dovuto leggere i miei messaggi! Sono cose private! »

« Ma se tu neanche ricordi cosa c'è scritto! » ribatté lui.

« E' vero, ma avrei voluto controllare che non ci fosse nulla di compromettente, prima di farli leggere a… _te!_»

Jon ridacchiò.

« Come quello in cui affermi, e cito, _"Dean Ambrose è proprio sexy quando si arrabbia"_? » la prese in giro.

Lei spalancò gli occhi e arrossì.

« Non è vero! Non c'è nulla del genere, sei un bugiardo! » rise, dandogli una spinta leggera su di una spalla «E poi, comunque, quello non è più un segreto.» aggiunse, arricciando il naso al ricordo di quello che lei stessa gli aveva confessato prima di sapere che lui fosse il _vero Dean Ambrose._

Jon rise insieme a lei: le piaceva vederla e sentirla ridere.

_Lo faceva stare bene._

Poi, all'improvviso, la sua espressione cambiò e divenne nuovamente seria e pallida, come se avesse visto un fantasma.

Jon l'afferrò delicatamente per una spalla.

« Hey, _little fighter_, che ti prende così all'improvviso? » domandò preoccupato.

Lei deglutì e sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, quasi uscendo da uno stato di trance.

« Credo… credo di aver ricordato qualcosa. » mormorò.

Jon piegò il capo su di un lato.

« Cosa? »

« _Lydia._ » rispose lei, tornando a guardarlo « Credo sia il mio nome. Lydia. »

Jon la guardò sorpreso, poi un sorriso gli si allargò sulle labbra, arrivando ad illuminargli anche gli occhi.

« Lydia. » ripeté, mentre riprendevano a camminare « Mi piace, suona bene.» disse, come se lo stesse assaporando sulla punta della lingua « _Lydia, the little fighter_. Hey, hai un ring-name anche tu, ora! » la prese in giro.

Lydia scoppiò a ridere e quel semplice suono fu in grado di scaldargli il petto.

_Sì, gli piaceva sentirla ridere._

_Lydia._


	7. Sometimes I Get So Weird

****Author's note:**** Va bene. Prima volta che posto qualcosa in italiano qui su, ma voglio provare a dar vita ad un fandom italiano sulla WWE, quindi eccomi qui.  
Ultimamente sono troppo ossessionata da Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose e rimuginando, mi è venuta in mente questa storia ed ho dovuto scriverla. Spero che vi piacerà anche solo la metà di quanto io mi stia divertendo a scriverla!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura

* * *

**7\. Sometimes I get so weird**

Una volta rientrati a casa, Jon aveva lasciato a Lydia la possibilità di fare una bella doccia, proprio come le aveva promesso.

_Non avrebbero parlato di lei, né avrebbero cercato di farla ricordare._

_A quello ci avrebbero pensato l'indomani._

_Quella sera avrebbe lasciato che si rilassasse e si tranquillizzasse: per quanto quella ragazza cercasse di apparire forte e indipendente, era evidente in ogni suo movimento, in ogni sguardo smarrito che gli lanciava, quanto fosse ancora in realtà sotto shock per l'intera situazione._

_Magari, aveva solo bisogno di tempo e avrebbe pian piano cominciato a ricordare._

_Proprio come aveva ricordato il suo nome._

_Lydia…_

_Avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarla._

Jon non sapeva spiegarsi perché si sentisse così protettivo nei confronti di quella ragazza. C'era qualcosa, in lei, che lo aveva colpito fin da quando l'aveva sentita cantare sul palcoscenico del _"The Discordant Note"._ Non sapeva spiegarsi cosa fosse… ma riusciva a renderlo irrequieto e spensierato al tempo stesso, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima.

Era in salotto, stravaccato sul divano, a fare zapping in tv senza nemmeno prestare troppa attenzione ai programmi che scartava. Non era mai stato un amante della televisione, di solito guardava solo il wrestling.

La sentì arrivare, non tanto per i passi – era così leggera che non produceva rumore quando camminava – ma perché riuscì a sentire il profumo di muschio entrare nella stanza insieme a lei.

« Hey, _Dean_: ho fatto. Grazie. » disse, avvicinandosi a lui e costringendolo a voltarsi per guardarla.

Aveva di nuovo indossato la sua maglietta _EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE_, ma questa volta sembrava aver trovato un paio di vecchi pantaloni di una tuta che non scivolavano via al primo movimento - cosa da cui Jon fu un po' deluso. I capelli, ora puliti e profumati, le incorniciavano il viso, che aveva riacquistato colore sulle guance.

« Smettila di ringraziarmi. » le disse, tornando a guardare la televisione « Se devi ringraziarmi per ogni cosa, non la finiamo più. » si girò solo per farle un occhiolino.

Lei ridacchiò e annuì, sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui, che le fece spazio.

_Dio… il suo profumo era inebriante._

_E profumava esattamente di lui… beh, era ovvio, visto che aveva fatto la doccia utilizzando i suoi prodotti ma… Dio._

_Era come aver fatto sesso con lei e non ricordarlo._

« Che cosa guardi? »

Jon si strinse nelle spalle.

« Nulla, facevo zapping. »

« Hey! Lascia su E!, oggi è mercoledì, fanno la replica di Total Divas! » esclamò lei, incrociando le gambe.

Jon si girò a guardarla con un sopracciglio sollevato.

« Che c'è? » domandò lei con aria innocente.

« Non riesco ancora a capire come tu possa ricordarti di queste cose e non avere idea di chi tu sia.»

Lydia fece spallucce.

« Figurati io. » rispose semplicemente, allungandosi su di lui per rubargli il telecomando.

« Hey, che fai?! » la redarguì lui, spostandosi appena per portare il telecomando fuori dalla sua portata.

Lydia rise divertita e si sporse in avanti per tentare di prenderlo.

« No, non fare così. Non fare così! » cercò di fermarla lui, afferrandole il polso e costringendola a desistere dal suo intento.

« No, dai: lasciami! » rise lei, cercando di districarsi dalla sua presa.

_Ma era praticamente impossibile: Dean era molto più forte di lei e riusciva a tenerla ferma con una sola mano, senza fare alcuno sforzo._

« Stai buona! »

Lydia scosse la testa e gli fece la linguaccia, continuando ad agitarsi e allungando il braccio libero.

Jon sbuffò e le afferrò anche l'altro polso, tenendoli entrambi con le dita della mano destra.

« Ed ora che fai, _little fighter? _» la schernì lui, con un sorrisetto sghembo.

Lydia cercò di liberarsi della presa ferrea delle sue dita, ma senza alcun risultato. A Jon bastò fare appena un po' di pressione per farla tornare al suo posto.

_Era veramente forte._

_Non poteva batterlo sul piano fisico, ma forse…_

La sua espressione si fece improvvisamente sofferente e Jon la fissò preoccupato.

« _Dean…_ mi… mi stai facendo male… » mormorò.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e la lasciò immediatamente andare, sentendo un tuffo al cuore.

_Non voleva farle del male._

_Non avrebbe mai voluto fargliene._

« Scusami, non volevo. » disse, riservandole un'occhiata strana.

Inaspettatamente, Lydia ghignò e, prima ancora che lui potesse anche solo realizzare, si sporse velocemente in avanti e gli rubò il telecomando, prendendolo alla sprovvista.

« Scherzetto! » esclamò, ridacchiando, mentre si metteva comoda e cambiava canale.

Sullo schermo comparve una frustrata Nikki Bella, che piangeva nella macchina e parlava al telefono con Brie riguardo un certo contratto che John Cena voleva che lei firmasse.

« Ma dimmi: anche Total Divas è uno show pre-scritto? Voglio dire, quello che succede è reale o è tutto frutto di una finzione? » domandò, continuando a guardare interessata il programma.

Jon non le rispose, così lei si girò a guardarlo: la stava fissando con un'espressione seria ed indecifrabile, che la mise subito in soggezione.

« _Dean? _» si morse il labbro inferiore « Perché quell'espressione così seria? Stavo scherzando… non mi hai fatto male, davvero. »

Lui sembrò riprendersi e distolse lo sguardo, fissando un punto indefinito alla sua sinistra.

_Sembrava arrabbiato, ora._

« _Dean? _» lo chiamò ancora lei, seriamente preoccupata dal suo cambio di atteggiamento.

« Non mi piace che si scherzi su determinate cose. Pensavo davvero di averti fatto del male.»

Lydia sentì il cuore diventare piccolo piccolo e abbassò lo sguardo.

« Scusa… volevo solo… » non fece in tempo a concludere la frase, che lui le rubò il telecomando a sua volta e cambiò di nuovo canale.

Ora alla televisione c'era un poliziotto di una qualche serie tv.

« Ma… hey! » protestò lei, sorpresa.

« Stavo solo scherzando, _little fighter. _» la schernì, lanciandole un'occhiata divertita.

« Hey! Mi hai fatta preoccupare! » esclamò, dandogli una leggera spinta su di un braccio.

« Te lo sei meritato. » rispose lui con un sorrisino, scrollando le spalle.

Si voltò a guardarla: Lydia aveva adesso incrociato le braccia sul petto e aveva gonfiato le guance nella più buffa e tenera dell'espressioni offese.

Jon sorrise, allungando un braccio per poterle dare un buffetto su di una guancia, al quale lei rispose con una nuova linguaccia.

« Però, sul serio… » disse lui « non scherzare su certe cose o la prossima volta te la faccio pagare. Odio preoccuparmi per nulla.» l'avvertì, con un sorrisino storto.

Lydia sollevò un sopracciglio.

« Cos'era, una minaccia, _Dean Ambrose? _Dovrei avere paura? » ribatté lei, sollevando il mento orgogliosa.

Jon si girò nuovamente a guardarla, con uno sguardo strano. Le si avvicinò con una mossa repentina, facendola sobbalzare, e le afferrò delicatamente il mento con una mano, costringendola a fissarlo dritto negli occhi.

« Non sfidarmi, _little fighter._ Mai. » mormorò, il suo viso ora ad un centimetro di quello di lei.

Lydia deglutì, ma non abbassò mai lo sguardo.

« Oppure? » lo provocò.

Lui avvicinò ancora di più il viso, tanto che, per un istante, lei credette che stesse per baciarla; invece, Dean si spostò all'ultimo secondo, lasciando che fossero le loro guance a sfiorarsi.

_Lydia sentì il suo cuore frullare nel petto come un uccellino in gabbia._

Jon inspirò profondamente, il naso ora premuto contro i suoi capelli, che profumavano incredibilmente di muschio.

_Che profumavano di lui._

_Dio… di nuovo, era come aver fatto sesso con lei e non ricordarlo._

_E volerlo fare di nuovo, fino ad impazzire._

« Profumi di buono... » mormorò lui, con aria assorta.

Lei rabbrividì quando il suo respiro le sfiorò la pelle nuda del collo.

« Ho appena fatto una doccia, è normale, sai?» rispose, cercando di alleggerire la situazione.

_La sua improvvisa vicinanza le stava obnubilando la mente._

Dean non rispose e rimase fermo, il naso premuto tra i suoi capelli, la sua mano ancora sul suo mento.

« _Dean…? _» sussurrò Lydia, ora sinceramente spaventata da quel suo strano comportamento.

Jon ghignò e le spostò i capelli per mormorare direttamente nel suo orecchio, le labbra che lo sfioravano, facendole salire un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale.

« Stai facendo un gioco pericoloso, _Lydia…_ » l'avvertì, stringendo appena la presa sui suoi capelli.

La sentì fremere sotto le sue mani, ma non era paura, no.

_Era qualcos'altro._

"_Ti trovo sexy quando ti arrabbi."_

Jon sorrise e la lasciò andare, riservandole solo una lunga occhiata consapevole, prima di alzarsi dal divano.

_Aveva bisogno di raffreddare i suoi bollenti spiriti._

« Vado a fare una doccia. » se ne uscì, con nonchalance, avviandosi verso il bagno.

Lydia rimase a fissarlo imbambolata, ricordandosi di respirare solo quando il petto le bruciò per l'assenza d'aria.

« Ah! Ordina pure da mangiare, non ho voglia di cucinare stasera. » aggiunse, prima di sparire nel corridoio.

Lydia scosse la testa, cercando di riprendere coscienza di sé.

« Che cosa ordino? » domandò, alzandosi – e notando di avere le gambe tremanti per l'emozione - e prendendo il telefono.

« Quello che vuoi, per me è uguale! E' la tua serata, ricordi? » urlò lui dal bagno.

Lydia sorrise.

* * *

Avevano cenato davanti ad un vecchio pay-per-view, facendo commenti sul wrestling e sui costumi ridicoli dei lottatori degli anni '70.

Era stata una bella serata, si era divertita.

Aveva quasi dimenticato di non ricordare chi fosse e il dolore, almeno un po', era sparito.

Essere lì, a casa di _Dean Ambrose _– il _vero Dean Ambrose_, non avrebbe mai smesso di ripeterselo, avvertendo ogni volta, al solo pensiero, le farfalle nello stomaco -, a mangiare messicano seduti sul suo divano, e a ridere e scherzare come fossero due amici che si conoscessero da sempre, era semplicemente… fantastico.

_Quando si dice: non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere._

Mentre Dean si era ritirato nella sua stanza, per rispondere ad una chiamata di lavoro, Lydia aveva messo a posto il salotto, lavato le stoviglie che avevano utilizzato e buttato la spazzatura.

_Lui era così gentile ad ospitarla e ad offrirle il suo aiuto che il minimo che poteva fare era dargli una mano con le faccende di casa._

Quando ebbe finito di mettere a posto, Dean non era ancora uscito dalla sua camera. Abbassando il volume della televisione, sentì che stava ancora parlando al telefono, così non lo disturbò. Spense il televisore e fece per andarsene nella camera degli ospiti, quando il suo sguardo fu catturato dal computer portatile… chissà se poteva usarlo.

Dean uscì in quel momento dalla sua camera e la raggiunse in salotto.

« Va' pure a letto, se vuoi, _little fighter. _» le disse, trafficando con il cellulare « Io ho ancora da fare per un po'. I piani per WrestleMania continuano a cambiare… sto impazzendo. » si lamentò, più con se stesso che non con lei, portando una mano a scombinarsi i capelli.

_Era carino quando lo faceva._

Lydia lo fissò con un sorrisino dimesso, sentendosi in qualche modo eccitata per il fatto che stesse discutendo al telefono di cose riguardanti il pay-per-view più importante dell'anno.

_Sì, lui era il vero Dean Ambrose._

_Ed ecco di nuovo le farfalle nello stomaco._

Più passavano le ore, i minuti, i secondi… più la sua mente prendeva consapevolezza della situazione in cui si trovava.

_Dio… Lydia, datti un contegno, non fare la stupida!_

Si redarguì mentalmente.

« D'accordo. » riuscì a rispondere alla fine « Uhm, Dean? »

Lui si girò a guardarla, il cellulare già premuto all'orecchio.

« Si?»

« Posso usare il tuo pc? »

Dean annuì.

« Sì, sì, fa' pure. » poi qualcuno rispose dall'altra parte del telefono, perché lui si voltò e torno verso la sua camera « _Colby?_ Ti ha chiamato Paul? Sì, sì, lo so…»

Lydia non riuscì a sentire più di così, perché lui si chiuse di nuovo nella sua camera.

Nonostante fosse indicibilmente curiosa di ascoltare quella conversazione – _hey, stavano parlando di WrestleMania, in fondo! _-, decise di fare la brava e di non impicciarsi.

Così prese il computer e si trasferì nella camera degli ospiti.

* * *

Era seduta sul letto, la schiena poggiata contro il muro alle sue spalle e il computer sulle gambe, a guardare dei video su youtube, quando la porta della camera si aprì.

Lydia mise in pausa il video e si voltò a guardare Dean.

« Che fai? » le domandò lui, raggiungendola e accomodandosi accanto a lei.

Lydia lo fissò, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio di fronte alla sua improvvisa confidenza. Cercò di scacciare quella sensazione di nervoso dallo stomaco e fece spallucce.

« Niente di che, guardavo dei video. » disse, tornando a fissare lo schermo.

Dean si mise comodo, le gambe distese, le caviglie incrociate, entrambe le mani dietro la testa.

« Che video? Posso vedere? »

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì.

« Uhmmm… no. » disse, abbassando velocemente lo schermo.

Jon corrugò la fronte.

« Perché no? »

Lei scosse la testa.

« Perché no. » rispose semplicemente.

« Cos'è, stavi guardando dei porno? » la prese in giro.

Lydia divenne ancora più rossa e si voltò per dargli una spinta leggere sul braccio.

« Vaffanculo, no! » esclamò imbarazzata.

Jon ridacchiò e le prese il mento con una mano, stringendo lievemente le dita sulle sue guance e costringendola a corrucciare le labbra.

« Non dovresti riempire questa bella boccuccia con così tante parolacce, _little fighter._ E' un peccato.»

Lydia gli riservò un'occhiataccia, poi fece una smorfia e si liberò della sua debole presa.

« Allora, cos'è che non vuoi farmi vedere? No, perché se era un porno, sarei felice di guardarlo insieme a te…» aggiunse con un sorrisetto sghembo, meritandosi per questo un'altra botta sulla spalla.

« Smettila! Non stavo guardando un porno! » rispose esasperata.

Jon sorrise.

« Sai una cosa, _little fighter? _»

« Cosa? » chiese lei imbronciata.

« _Sei carina quando ti arrabbi. _»

Lydia spalancò piano gli occhi e le sue guance si tinsero nuovamente di un delizioso rosso.

« C-cosa? No… tu… » balbettò

_Il cuore le batteva a mille contro le costole._

Jon le diede una piccola schicchera sulla fronte e si allungò per rubarle il computer.

« Hey! No, fermo! » tentò di prendergli le mani per bloccarlo, ma, come prima sul divano, Dean non dovette nemmeno sforzarsi troppo per tenerla ferma.

Mentre lei si agitava, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa, lui riuscì ad aprire il computer: sullo schermo apparve un video su youtube.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e un sorriso stupito gli piegò le labbra.

« Stavi guardando un mio video? » domandò con un risatina.

Lydia smise finalmente di agitarsi e si rimise seduta con un lungo sbuffo.

« D'accordo, mi hai scoperta. » borbottò contrariata, mentre lui le lasciava andare le mani e lei incrociava le braccia al petto.

Jon ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

_Si trattava di un video fatto da qualche fan, che, a detta del titolo, racchiudeva _"**36 minutes of Jon Moxley Promo Gold**".

« Posso riavere il pc, ora? » chiese lei, allungandosi per riappropriarsi del computer « Sai com'è, stavo finendo di guardare un video, prima che arrivassi ad interrompermi. »

Jon sorrise e sollevò le braccia, lasciandole la possibilità di riprendere il computer e riappoggiarselo sulle gambe.

« Perché stavi vedendo dei miei video? » domandò lui curioso.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.

« Così. Volevo conoscere un po' meglio il ragazzo che mi ospita a casa sua. Non vorrei che fosse un maniaco psicopatico. » rispose, lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita.

Dean scosse la testa.

« Non dovresti guardare quei video, allora. » le disse « _Jon Moxley è uno psicopatico e uno sporco maschilista._ »

« Sì, me lo ricordo. » rispose Lydia, premendo di nuovo play.

Il video mostrava adesso un segmento preso da _IPW_, dopo un suo match valido per il titolo di Campione che aveva perso contro Drake Younger.

« Ouch… » commentò, avvicinandosi a lei per poter vedere il video « Uno dei miei migliori promo… ma non la miglior versione di me, se vuoi essere rassicurata sul fatto che io non sia uno psicopatico.» l'avvertì, con un sorrisino storto.

Lei fece spallucce e fece un cenno con la mano come a dire che non importava.

Il video mostrava ora _Jon Moxley_ accucciato in un angolo, intento a canticchiare una canzone da lui inventata e che parlava della sua sconfitta contro Drake Younger, avvenuta nel match che doveva aver disputato poco prima. Una ragazza lo raggiunse e cercò di catturare la sua attenzione, ma lui continuò a cantare, picchiettando il muro con una forchetta.

« Sei bravo a cantare, mi piace l'inizio di questo segmento! » lo prese in giro lei, dandogli una leggera gomitata.

Jon sbuffò.

« Ti piace ora, _little fighter._ Aspetta qualche secondo e sono convinto che non ti piacerà più così tanto.» rispose lui.

Infatti, mentre lei tornava a guardare lo schermo, _Jon Moxley_ si girò verso la ragazza che lo aveva raggiunto e la inchiodò al muro prendendola per il collo. Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre lui prendeva quella ragazza per i capelli e cominciava ad urlarle nell'orecchio e ad intimidirla, premendole la forchetta contro una guancia.

« Te l'avevo detto… » sospirò lui.

« _I kinda like that ya shaking a little bit…?_ » Lydia ripeté le sue parole, guardandolo di sottecchi.

Jon si strinse nelle spalle.

« Ti avevo avvertito che non ti sarebbe piaciuto, non ti avevo avvertito?» si limitò a dire.

« Chi è la ragazza? » domandò lei invece, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sullo schermo.

« Non me lo ricordo. » rispose lui « Non mi piaceva granché. Sorrideva, mentre le urlavo in un orecchio e la tiravo per i capelli… Perdevo di credibilità. »

Lydia ridacchiò.

« Forse le piaceva.»

Jon sbuffò una specie di risata.

« O forse pensava che sono _sexy quando mi arrabbio_. » ribatté, stuzzicandola.

Lydia mise in pausa il video e si girò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

« Non la smetterai mai di prendermi in giro per quello che ho detto, non è vero?» domandò esasperata.

Jon scosse la testa.

« Nope.» disse.

_E lo fece proprio con quella sua espressione da "Nope"._

_La sua famosa espressione da "Nope"._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e le labbra e si avvicinò a lui con uno sguardo divertito.

« Falla di nuovo!» esclamò.

Jon corrugò le sopracciglia.

« Che cosa? »

« La tua "espressione da nope". Falla di nuovo!»

Jon spalancò gli occhi.

« Ma sei matta, _little fighter_? Quale "espressione da nope"? Di che parli?»

« Ooooh, avanti! Non è possibile che tu non lo sappia! Mi rifiuto di crederlo!»

« Che io non sappia cosa?»

« Stai facendo il finto tonto, te lo leggo negli occhi, caro il mio _Dean Ambrose_. La tua "espressione da nope"! Avanti, tutti lo sanno!» esclamò lei, spalancando le braccia «Va bene che tu sembri essere contro la tecnologia, visto che ti hanno costretto a farti Twitter e non hai mai scritto nemmeno una singola cosa… ma insomma! Internet lo conosci! Seth conosce benissimo Tumblr, non è possibile che non ti abbia mai mostrato la miriade di gif ed immagini che girano sulla tua "espressione da nope"!»

« S-Seth conosce... cosa?! E tu come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?» rispose lui, con un accenno di divertimento nel tono della sua voce; le posò l'indice sulla fronte e la spinse appena all'indietro «Sei tutta matta, _little fighter._ Sei una fan completamente fuori di testa!»

Lydia mise il broncio.

« Daaaai, accontentami! Solo una volta! Dillo solo una volta!»

« Ma non ci penso proprio.»

« Daaaaai!» lo implorò lei, facendo gli occhioni.

« No.»

« Daaaaaaaaai!»

« No.»

« Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!»

« No! Ho detto no e non lo farò!» stabilì Jon testardo, sentendosi imbarazzato.

_Lui non aveva nessuna espressione da nope._

« Ma sei così carino quando la fai!» esclamò lei, con una vocina tenera.

_E non era assolutamente carino quando la faceva!_

« Un motivo in più per non farla.»

Lei spostò il computer dalle sue gambe, per poterglisi avvicinare, il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza di quello di lui, che la fissò con gli occhi spalancati.

« Daaaaaai. » insistette lei.

Jon sollevò un braccio e le prese nuovamente il mento in una mano, costringendola ad allontanarsi.

« No, _little fighter._ E smettila di chiedermelo, perché ti assicuro che non ti piacerebbe vedermi veramente arrabbiato.»

Lei fece una smorfia, poi un sorriso malandrino le piegò le labbra.

« Che ne sai? In fondo, _ti trovo sexy quando ti arrabbi_, no?» lo prese in giro, con una risatina.

Jon scosse il capo e sogghignò, lasciandola andare e rifilandole un'occhiata divertita.

« Chi è che riporta indietro l'argomento, ora?»

« Touchè.» rispose lei, tornando a sedersi composta e riprendendo il computer per poter continuare a vedere il video.

« Certo che non scherzavi, quando dicevi di essere abituato ad avere la testa rotta.» osservò lei, sollevando istintivamente una mano per toccarsi la ferita che aveva dietro la nuca.

Si girò a guardarlo, domandandosi quante cicatrici avesse, a causa di tutti quei match brutali che aveva disputato.

In quel momento, quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di lui, Dean la rifece.

_La sua espressione da nope._

« Nope. » disse.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e lo indicò.

« L'hai ridet- » cominciò, con espressione luminosa, ma lui la interruppe.

« Shhhh » l'ammonì, portandosi l'indice sulle labbra, distese in un sorriso morbido, e facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò e tornò di nuovo a guardare il video.

Quando _Jon Moxley_ seguì la ragazza e se la mise in spalla, Lydia non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare.

« Sono convinta che, dopo tutto, non le sia dispiaciuto affatto fare questo promo con te.»

Jon le riservò una lunga occhiata incuriosita.

« Perché? »

« Non lo so… ha sempre quel sorrisino, secondo me le piacevi.»

Lui scrollò le spalle.

« Non che mi interessasse, in quel momento. Ero particolarmente arrabbiato, ma sul serio. Non era solo parte del promo.» confessò.

Lydia si girò a lanciargli uno sguardo perplesso.

« Perché mai?»

« Questioni di backstage, non ho nemmeno voglia di ricordarle. Poco dopo ho lasciato la federazione.»

Lydia annuì pensierosa, tornando a guardare la fine del video.

« Comunque… » se ne uscì lui dopo un po' « Non ti piacerebbe vedermi arrabbiato sul serio, _little fighter._ Non credo mi troveresti _sexy_ in quelle circostanze.»

Il video finì e lei chiuse la pagina e spense il pc, poggiandolo sulle coperte e voltandosi a guardarlo.

« Perché dici così?»

« Perché sul serio, quello che hai visto nel video era una recita, ma quando mi arrabbio davvero, non sono molto diverso. Ti auguro di non vedermi mai in quello stato. Non rispondo di me.»

Lydia lo fissò con espressione corrucciata, il viso piegato su di un lato.

« Spero allora di non farti mai arrabbiare… » mormorò, con un sorriso timido.

Dean si girò a guardarla e tese una mano per sfiorarle una guancia.

« Tu non fare mai nulla di stupido e non succederà.» ammiccò « E, soprattutto, non tradirmi mai. E' la cosa che mi fa imbestialire più di tutte, _little fighter._»

Lydia annuì.

« Mi sembra anche giusto.»

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', mentre lei si sdraiava completamente, una mano sotto il cuscino, il viso rivolto verso Dean che, adesso, fissava davanti a sé con espressione pensierosa.

Lydia si prese del tempo per osservare il suo profilo, il modo in cui i capelli scendevano morbidi a sfiorargli la fronte, la linea corrucciata delle sue labbra, l'ombra di barba sulla mascella tesa.

« _Dean? _Posso farti una domanda?»

« Mh mh.» rispose lui, abbassando lo sguardo per poterla osservare a sua volta.

« Perché continui a chiamarmi _little fighter_? » gli chiese « Voglio dire, ora sappiamo che ho un nome e quel nome è _Lydia._»

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio.

« Perché? _Little fighter_ non ti piace?»

« No, è carino, in realtà.» rispose lei, stringendosi teneramente in una spalla.

« E poi… » aggiunse lui « Anche tu continui a chiamarmi _Dean_. Ma non è il mio vero nome.»

Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia.

« Lo so, ma non credo che riuscirei mai a chiamarti Jon. _Per me sei e rimarrai sempre Dean Ambrose._» confessò.

_Quella frase, per qualche strana ragione, gli fece male._

"_Per me sei e resterai sempre Dean Ambrose."_

_Perché gli aveva dato così tanto fastidio sentirselo dire?_

_Era come se lei avesse confessato che non sarebbe mai riuscita a vedere oltre il suo personaggio… non avrebbe mai visto Jonathan Good._

_Avrebbe visto sempre e solo Dean Ambrose, il cane pazzo dello SHIELD._

La mano gli strinse automaticamente in un pugno e sentì la mascella serrarsi. Distolse lo sguardo da quello di lei con un movimento brusco e si alzò dal letto.

« E' ora di andare a dormire.» disse, il tono di voce improvvisamente freddo.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, disorientata dal suo repentino cambio di atteggiamento.

Senza aggiungere altro, lui si avviò verso l'uscita della stanza e lei sentì un peso premerle sul cuore.

« Dean? » lo chiamò, ma lui non si voltò, così riprovò « …_Jon?_ »

Il solo sentirle pronunciare il suo nome gli fece venire un tuffo al cuore. Si fermò, una mano sullo stipite della porta, e si voltò a lanciarle un'occhiata, ancora offuscata da quell'improvviso gelo che lo aveva circondato.

« Ho… ho detto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio? » gli chiese preoccupata « Sei… sei arrabbiato con me?»

Jon prese un lungo respiro e poi sospirò.

« No, ma certo che no. » disse, tornando sui suoi passi e sforzandosi di sorridere «Sono solo molto stanco. E' stata una lunga giornata e domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata faticosa. Dobbiamo cercare di capire chi sei, ricordi?»

Lydia annuì lentamente.

_In realtà, era stata talmente bene con lui, quella sera, che lo aveva dimenticato._

_Quasi non le importava sapere chi era… sarebbe rimasta volentieri con lui, a costruirsi una nuova identità e una nuova vita._

_Ma era ovvio che quella sera era stata solo un'eccezione._

_Lui era Dean Ambrose, un wrestler della WWE._

_Non aveva tempo per prendersi cura di lei._

_Prima avessero trovato informazioni su di lei, prima lui avrebbe potuto lasciarla andare senza avere rimorsi di coscienza._

Quei pensieri le fecero male e fu costretta ad abbassare lo sguardo, sentendo le lacrime cominciare a premere alla soglia dei suoi occhi. Le mani le si strinsero in due deboli pugni tremante.

Jon la fissò, preoccupato da quell'improvvisa tristezza che l'aveva velocemente avvolta.

Istintivamente, le pose due dita sotto il mento e la costrinse a rialzare il viso.

« Hey, non sono arrabbiato con te, davvero.» le disse con un sorriso.

Lydia deglutì ed annuì di nuovo.

« Scusa, credo di essere solo tanto stanca anch'io.» rispose, mostrando quel suo sorriso triste.

_No, non di nuovo._

_Non ancora quel sorriso._

Jon allungò una mano e le sfiorò il viso con una carezza e quel sorriso si trasformò, assumendo una piega più dolce.

« Va tutto bene?» le chiese.

Ancora, lei annuì.

« Sì, tutto bene.»

Dean le prese il viso tra le mani e la osservò per un lungo istante, prima di chinarsi in avanti e premerle le labbra sulla fronte.

« Buonanotte allora, _little fighter._» mormorò, prima di voltarsi ed uscire dalla stanza.

« Buonanotte, _Dean._»

* * *

**E un altro capitolo è giunto al termine! Spero vi sia piaciuto (:  
****Il video che Lydia e Jon commentano esisteva davvero su youtube, quando ho scritto questo capitolo, ma poi lo hanno cancellato qualche giorno dopo! Comunque, se voleste vedere la parte che viene descritta, basta che cercate il promo di Jon Moxley "I'm just a sick guy"! Guardatelo: merita davvero :3  
****Ci leggiamo al prossimo capitolo: recensite, mi raccomando, il fandom italiano sulla WWE ha bisogno di sostegno ;)**


	8. I Want To Know

****Author's note:**** Okay, questo è stato un capitolo estremamente difficile da scrivere! Non tanto per il contenuto, ma ho avuto un blocco nei suoi confronti ed ho dovuto riscriverlo qualcosa come cinque o sei volte, prima di esserne soddisfatta. E, ancora adesso, non mi convince al 100%, ma spero che a voi piaccia lo stesso! Continuate a seguirmi: nel prossimo capitolo farà il suo ingresso anche **Seth Rollins**, olè!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-**(new!)**Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-**(new!)**Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-**(new!)**Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**8\. I want to know**

« Allora, cerchiamo di capire che cosa ricordi, innanzitutto.»

Erano seduti attorno all'isola della cucina, intenti a fare colazione.

Lydia addentò il suo toast ed annuì.

« Prova a farmi delle domande, vediamo che succede.» propose.

« Allora, domanda semplice: come ti chiami?»

« Lydia.» rispose lei prontamente «Lys per gli amici, a quanto pare. Ammettendo che B. sia una mia amica. Ma poi B. sarà maschio o femmina, secondo te?»

Dean la guardò sollevando un sopracciglio.

« Non ero io a dover fare le domande?»

Lydia chiuse un occhio.

« Sì, hai ragione. Vai.» rispose.

« Cognome?»

Lei corrugò la fronte, nello sforzo di ricordare, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

_Avevano stabilito delle regole: quando avvertiva il dolore alla testa farsi troppo forte nello sforzo di ricordare, doveva desistere._

« Niente.» rispose, con un sospiro.

« D'accordo, non è il caso di farsi scoraggiare. Era solo la seconda domanda.» cercò di tirarla su lui «Vediamo… quanti anni hai?»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e scosse ancora la testa, realizzando solo in quel momento che non aveva nemmeno idea di quanti anni avesse o di quando fosse il suo compleanno. Si passò una mano a scompigliare i capelli.

« Dio… è così frustrante! Non ne ho idea!» esclamò sbuffando « Quanti anni pensi che io abbia?»

Dean le riservò uno sguardo divertito.

« Cos'è, una domanda trabocchetto?» lei lo guardò male e lui ridacchiò « Mah, direi sui quindici.» la prese in giro.

Lydia spalancò la bocca in un'espressione indignata e mise il broncio.

« Hey!» esclamò, fingendosi offesa «Non sono così piccola!»

« Veramente, lo sei. » la stuzzicò lui, indicandola.

« Il fatto che non sia una gigante come te, non fa di me una bambina!» protestò.

Dean le lanciò un'occhiata scettica.

« Io non sono un gigante. Sei tu ad essere bassa e minuta.» puntualizzò.

Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

« Seriamente. Credo di avere ALMENO tra i ventiquattro e i ventinove anni.» rimuginò.

Dean scosse la testa.

« Ti concedo dai ventidue ai ventisette, _little fighter._ Mi rifiuto di credere che tu sia più grande di me.»

Lydia alzò le mani in segno di resa.

« D'accordo, d'accordo. Tra i ventidue e i ventisette, allora.» concesse.

« Perché non provi a controllare il cellulare?» propose « Magari hai un vecchio messaggio di auguri.»

Lydia annuì, afferrando il vecchio telefono nel quale Dean aveva inserito la sua scheda.

« Leggili, magari riusciamo a scoprire qualcosa.»

« Uhm… okay.» cliccò sul primo « Questo è da parte di un certo Joseph: "_Ci incontriamo direttamente a casa di Andrea. B. è con te?"_» lesse « Chissà chi sono Joseph e Andrea…»

Dean fece spallucce, facendole cenno di continuare.

Lydia lesse alcuni messaggi inutili e privi di informazione, fino a quando ne trovò uno che poteva servirgli.

« Hey, eccone uno! _"Auguri di buon compleanno, piccola. Ricorda che, qualsiasi cosa accada da questo momento in poi, io ti sono vicina. Spero tu stia bene. Mi manchi. Torna presto. Ti stiamo aspettando. B."_»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, sentendo improvvisamente un peso sul cuore. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma c'era un nodo che le chiudeva la gola, così si limitò a lasciare un sospiro tremante.

Jon la osservò per qualche istante, dandole il tempo di assorbire qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo nella sua mente.

« E' datato… 15 Settembre.» mormorò dopo un po', ma non sembrava comunque entusiasta di aver scoperto qualcosa di nuovo.

«Hey, tutto bene?»

Lydia respirò piano e annuì, tornando a guardarlo.

« Io… credo di sì. Dovrei essere dispiaciuta o qualcosa del genere, per questo messaggio. Insomma, questa B., si tratta di una ragazza, riesco a capirlo dal testo, sembra davvero essere preoccupata per me, come se mi fosse successo qualcosa di brutto. _Ti sono vicina. Spero tu stia bene. Torna presto…» _ripeté con un sospiro «Chissà che cosa mi è successo… chissà dove sarei dovuta tornare.»

Dean la fissò per un lungo istante.

« Sai, l'altra sera, quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta fuori dal locale…» cominciò « Stavi litigando al telefono con questa B. Non ricordo di preciso che cosa le stavi dicendo, non erano affari miei, ma mi sembra di aver capito che lei ti stesse chiedendo di tornare a casa e tu le dicevi che non lo avresti fatto. Che stavi con… _Call_.» qui la sua voce si fece più scura e vibrante, mentre la sua mano si chiudeva in un pugno tremante e carico di rabbia.

Lydia deglutì.

« Call è uno dei…?»

Dean annuì, la mascella contratta, un nervo teso che affiorava sulla guancia.

Lydia fece un lungo sospiro e incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, seppellendoci la testa.

« Che casino…» mormorò frustrata.

Dean sospirò a sua volta, abbandonandosi contro lo schiena dello sgabello e portando entrambe le mani nei capelli.

_Lydia aveva ragione: erano proprio in un bel casino._

_Avevano poche informazioni, non sapevano nemmeno da dove iniziare a cercare._

« Credo…» se ne uscì dopo un po', costringendola a rialzare il viso dalle braccia « Credo che dovresti chiamare questa B. Lei magari può aiutarti.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e il panico si dipinse sul suo volto. Scosse velocemente la testa.

« No, non se ne parla.»

Dean corrugò la fronte e si poggiò con i gomiti sul tavolo, intrecciando le dita davanti alla bocca.

« Perché no?»

« E che cosa dovrei dirle? _"Ciao B. Sono Lydia: sapresti darmi qualche informazione sulla mia vita? No, perché sai, quel Call di cui ti parlavo l'altra sera… beh, lui ha cercato di stuprarmi con dei suoi amici e Dean Ambrose, sì proprio lui, il vero Dean Ambrose, mi ha salvata e portata a casa sua… ma, vedi, poi ho perso la memoria e non ho idea di chi tu sia o di chi sia io. Per il resto, tutto bene! Tu come te la passi, nel paese nel quale ti trovi, qualunque esso sia?"_» disse, allargando le braccia con aria sconvolta « Sai, non credo che funzionerebbe. Tutt'al più, chiama il centro psichiatrico più vicino e mi fa rinchiudere.»

Dean non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare appena, anche se non c'era proprio nulla da ridere.

_Odiava ammetterlo, ma aveva ragione lei._

« Dovresti mandarle comunque un messaggio.» disse e, prima che lei potesse protestare, aggiunse «Per dirle che stai bene e di non preoccuparsi. Che stai attraversando una fase della tua vita un po' particolare e che hai bisogno di tempo per riflettere e ritrovare te stessa. Il che è vero. E dovresti anche scusarti con lei…» Lydia corrugò la fronte, così lui spiegò « La conversazione non è finita molto bene, tra voi due. L'hai mandata a 'fanculo e le hai attaccato il telefono in faccia. Prima di lanciarlo per terra e ridurlo in mille pezzi.» Lydia sbatté le palpebre incredula e lui sorrise « Sì, hai un bel caratterino, quando ti arrabbi.»

Lydia sospirò, poi alla fine decise di seguire il suo consiglio e scrisse il messaggio, passandogli il telefono per farglielo leggere.

"_Ciao B., scusa per ieri sera. Non ero totalmente in me. Due birre sono troppe, a stomaco vuoto. Volevo solo dirti che sto bene e che non ti devi preoccupare. Sto solo attraversando una fase della mia vita un po' particolare ed ho bisogno di tempo per riflettere e ritrovare me stessa. Ti prometto che, non appena riuscirò a ritrovarmi, ti chiamo. Ti voglio bene e mi manchi anche tu. Lys."_

Jon approvò e le restituì il cellulare, così lei poté inviare il messaggio.

« Ed ora, che si fa?» chiese poi.

« Continuiamo con le domande, ti va?»

Lydia annuì, facendogli cenno di continuare.

« Da dove vieni?»

« Ah, questo proprio non lo so.» disse lei, scuotendo il capo «Non pensi che io possa essere di queste parti?»

Jon la fissò con espressione pensierosa, poi storse le labbra.

« Hai un accento strano. Secondo me non sei nemmeno americana.»

« Tu dici?» chiese lei, cercando di ascoltare la sua stessa cadenza vocale.

« Sì, hai una pronuncia particolare, come se questa non fosse la tua madrelingua. Forse sei messicana o qualcosa del genere?»

« Messicana?» ripeté lei riluttante «Non ho l'aspetto di una messicana, per niente!» protestò, indicandosi.

In effetti, con quella pelle pallida, quei capelli ramati e quei grandi occhi castano chiaro, non aveva affatto l'aspetto di una ragazza proveniente dal Messico.

« Forse sono italiana…» se ne uscì lei con tono pensieroso.

« Italiana, uh?» ripeté lui, lanciandole un'occhiata densa « Non saprei.»

« Ma vivo in America. Devo vivere qui, insomma. Non posso essere qui in vacanza… vero?»

Jon scosse la testa.

« Speriamo di no.» disse, passando una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli « Sarebbe difficile cercare di farti ricordare qualcosa in un posto che non ti ricorda nulla.»

Lydia si prese il viso tra le mani e sospirò.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, cercando di capire come muoversi.

« Hey, _Dean_? » Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo su di lei « Quando mi hai trovata, non avevo una borsa con me? Un portafoglio? Documenti?» domandò.

« No, non mi sembra.» rispose «Magari l'hai lasciata al _"The Discordan Note"_.»

« Dove?»

Jon sospirò.

« E' il nome del pub dove ci siamo incontrati.»

« Oh.»

« Possiamo passare di lì e vedere se hanno trovato una borsa abbandonata ad uno dei tavoli.»

Lydia annuì.

« Sembra un buon piano.» disse « Almeno, è un punto di partenza.»

Jon si alzò.

« Fammi fare una chiamata. Conosco il proprietario del locale, magari mi fa il favore di aprirmelo in mattinata, così possiamo controllare di persona.»

* * *

"Big Boss" Frank, il proprietario del _"The Discordant Note"_ li stava aspettando di fronte all'entrata del locale.

« Grazie per la disponibilità, Frank.» disse Jon, stringendogli la mano.

« Nessun problema.» rispose il proprietario, con un sorriso bonario «La ragazza non viene?» domandò poi, indicando Lydia con un cenno del capo.

Jon si voltò a guardarla, notando solo in quel momento che si era fermata qualche passo dietro di lui. Tornò indietro, costringendola a distogliere il suo sguardo assente dal pub per prestargli attenzione.

« Hey, tutto bene?»

Lydia annuì debolmente.

« Sì, sì… tutto bene.»

Jon le riservò un'occhiata scettica, ma decise di non indagare. Le premette delicatamente una mano sulla schiena e la guidò verso il locale.

Frank le porse una mano e lei la strinse con un debole sorriso.

« Piacere di conoscerti, sono Frank.» si presentò.

« Piacere mio, Lydia.»

Entrarono all'interno del "_The Discordant Note_": il locale era vuoto e sembrava diverso da come lo ricordava.

_Lo ricordava?_

Lydia corrugò la fronte, focalizzandosi su quelle memorie che però, ben presto, scivolarono via dalla sua mente come sabbia tra le dita.

« Ecco qui.» disse Frank, tornando dal retro del locale con una grossa scatola tra le braccia, che posò sul bancone « Qui c'è tutto quello che è stato dimenticato. Divertitevi.»

Jon prese lo scatolone e lo poggiò su di un tavolo e Lydia lo raggiunse.

Tirarono fuori un giacchetto di pelle rosa, un foulard verde, qualche elastico per capelli, un cellulare, un pacchetto di sigarette – che Jon si mise in tasca, portandosi il dito davanti alle labbra e facendole un occhiolino -, qualche accendino…

Cercarono nelle poche borse che trovarono, ma nessuna di queste apparteneva a Lydia.

La ragazza sospirò e si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia.

« Niente.» disse sconfitta.

Jon le riservò un'occhiata mesta, poi si alzò.

« Vado a fare qualche domanda a Frank. Magari lui ha visto qualcosa…» e si avviò nel retrobottega.

Lydia rimase sola, a giocherellare distrattamente con una clip per capelli che aveva trovato nella scatola. Si guardò intorno, cercando di mettere a fuoco ogni minimo dettaglio che potesse farle rimembrare qualsiasi cosa.

_Già ricordare qualcosa di quella maledetta serata sarebbe stato un passo in avanti._

Si alzò e cominciò a girare per i tavoli, sfiorando le sedie e il bancone, quasi sperando che tramite il contatto avrebbe potuto ricordare qualcosa.

_Funzionò._

Stava passando accanto ad uno dei tavoli, a sinistra del bancone, quando un'immagine affiorò nella sua mente. Rimase ferma e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di focalizzarsi su quel ricordo.

_C'era gente che rideva e urlava._

_Odore di birra._

_Qualcuno cantava una pessima versione di… Bad Romance?_

Corrugò la fronte, nello sforzo di ricordare di più.

"_Ma sei seria, dolce puttanella?"_

"_Oh, siete solo dei coglioni! Io ci vado a cantare!"_

La testa cominciò a farle male, così scosse il capo e riaprì gli occhi, respirando lentamente e cercando di arginare il dolore. Deglutì e si rese conto che stava tremando leggermente. Cercò di scacciare quella brutta sensazione di dosso e si girò verso il palco.

_Aveva… cantato?_

Si avvicinò ad esso lentamente, salì le piccole scale di legno e raggiunse lo sgabello. Lo sfiorò, con dita tremanti, poi il suo sguardo fu catturato da una chitarra poggiata contro il muro.

_La ragazza prese una chitarra acustica e si sedette sullo sgabello, abbassando il microfono per portarlo all'altezza della sua bocca._

_Si schiarì la voce e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, poi…_

Il mal di testa si fece più forte e la nausea le attanagliò la bocca dello stomaco. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, cercando di combattere l'improvviso bisogno di urlare e scappare.

"_I even freak myself out… I wanna scream it makes me feel alive…"_

Parte di una canzone riaffiorò nella sua mente, ma fu tutto quello che riuscì a ricordare prima che le gambe, che già avevano cominciato a tremare pericolosamente, l'abbandonassero del tutto, facendola crollare sul pavimento.

_Faceva male… Basta, non voleva più ricordare. No, basta._

Si appallottolò su se stessa, un braccio premuto sullo stomaco, il respiro accelerato.

« Basta… basta… » mormorò.

« Hey, _little figh…?_»

Quando Jon tornò dal retro del pub, si bloccò: Lydia era appallottolata sul palcoscenico e sembrava nel bel mezzo di un attacco di panico.

_Come cazzo era potuto succedere? L'aveva lasciata sola per cinque minuti!_

Jon corse verso di lei e saltò sul palco agilmente, raggiungendola in un secondo. Le si accucciò accanto e cercò di prenderla per le spalle e sollevarla, per capire cosa diavolo le stesse succedendo; ma, non appena le sue dita la sfiorarono, Lydia cacciò un grido di terrore e balzò all'indietro, allontanandosi da lui con uno scatto.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e la fissò preoccupato: Lydia lo stava adesso guardando con espressione sconvolta, i capelli che cadevano in ciocche disordinate sul viso più pallido del solito, gli occhi enormi e lucidi.

« Hey, sono io, calmati.» le disse, cercando di raggiungerla di nuovo.

« NO! STA' LONTANO! STA' LONTANO DA ME!» urlò lei, strisciando all'indietro per non farsi toccare.

Jon sentì un peso premergli sullo stomaco, mentre la rabbia tornava ad impossessarsi di lui: odiava sentirsi così impotente, non sapere cosa fare per aiutarla.

« Okay, okay. Rimango qui.» disse lui, sollevando le mani « Ma tu devi calmarti, _Lydia._»

Il solo sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome, sembrò essere in grado di risvegliarla. I suoi enormi occhi castani assunsero una sfumatura consapevole, mentre lei corrugava la fronte.

« _Dean…?_ » mormorò confusa, uscendo dalla trance.

« Sono io.» confermò lui, cercando di riavvicinarsi a lei lentamente « Che cosa è successo?»

Lydia deglutì e corrugò la fronte, ma non rispose, così lui le si mise davanti e allungò un braccio per sfiorarle il viso con la punta delle dita.

« Hey? Devi dirmi che cos'hai oppure non so come aiutarti.» le disse ma, appena le sue dita sfiorarono una ciocca di capelli, lei girò il viso con un gesto brusco.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

« Devo… devo uscire di qui!» esclamò lei, il panico nella sua voce.

« Che…?» ma Jon non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro, che lei saltò giù dal palco e corse via, spalancando la porta del locale ed uscendo alla luce del sole.

Lydia corse a perdifiato, ma non riuscì a fare molti metri, una volta fuori dal locale, che qualcuno l'afferrò per un polso, costringendola a voltarsi.

« NO! NO! NON MI TOCCARE! » urlò, agitandosi per cercare di liberarsi.

Colui che l'aveva afferrata se la trascinò contro senza sforzo alcuno e la strinse a sé, trattenendole le braccia attorno alla vita per impedirle di continuare a colpirlo con i deboli pugni che lei aveva cercato di dargli sul petto.

« No. Non fare così! Non. Fare. Così.» la voce di Dean le mormorò nell'orecchio e il suo cuore singhiozzò.

Lydia respirò a tratti, come se le mancasse l'ossigeno e non riuscisse più a respirare bene, poi singhiozzò violentemente e smise di agitarsi.

« Shhh shhh. Così, brava.»

« _Dean_…»

« Shhh » ripeté lui, cominciando ad accarezzarle i capelli.

« No, Dean… aspetta… fermo. »

Jon sbuffò e le riservò un'occhiataccia dall'alto, come a volerle dire di smetterla di agitarsi e di fidarsi di lui, ma lei non lo stava guardando, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul pavimento.

« Cosa? » le domandò, evidentemente infastidito.

« Lasciami… devo… devo vomitare. » sussurrò lei.

Riuscì, non si sa come, a liberarsi dalla sua presa e gli diede le spalle, scivolando poi in ginocchio, il braccio premuto contro lo stomaco. Tossì ripetute volte, ma niente venne su e si limitò a buttar fuori solo un po' di saliva.

Jon sospirò e le si accucciò accanto: quella situazione stava diventando sempre più ingestibile.

Non la toccò, non voleva vederla reagire di nuovo come aveva fatto prima.

« Hey? » la chiamò dopo un po'.

« Aspetta… » mormorò lei, deglutendo più volte « Dammi… dammi solo un secondo, per favore.»

Jon attese più di qualche secondo, ma lei non diede segno di volersi rialzare da quella posizione così lui, con un gesto spazientito, la prese per le spalle, facendola sobbalzare. Ignorando la sua reazione, la costrinse a rimettersi seduta e l'addossò al muro alle loro spalle.

Quando Lydia alzò lo sguardo, si ritrovò il viso di Dean Ambrose a pochi centimetri dal suo, l'espressione terribilmente seria.

« Adesso mi dici che cosa diavolo ti è preso.» ordinò, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da quello di lei, le mani artigliate sulle sue spalle, con abbastanza forza da non permetterle di muoversi e tentare una nuova fuga, ma non così tanto da farle male.

Lydia deglutì e si morse il labbro inferiore, il respiro ancora accelerato. Lo fissò prima un occhio e poi nell'altro.

« Lydia?»

Lei buttò fuori un sospiro tremante e tentò di abbassare lo sguardo, ma lui l'afferrò per il mento e la costrinse a tornare a guardarlo.

« No. Guardami. Che cos'hai?» domandò ancora.

« Non ora… » sussurrò lei, sentendosi improvvisamente nervosa di fronte a lui e a quel suo nuovo comportamento « Portami… portami via da qui, per favore.» quasi lo pregò.

Dean la fissò per qualche altro secondo, l'espressione nei suoi occhi evidentemente frustrata, poi sbuffò infastidito e la lasciò andare.

« Bene. » disse, con tono secco « Alzati e aspettami qui, io vado a ringraziare Frank.»

Lydia annuì piano e si alzò, le gambe ancora tremanti. Non aveva fatto nemmeno un passo, che lui l'afferrò di nuovo per un polso, costringendola a fermarsi.

« Aspettami qui, ho detto.» le ordinò, la bocca a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio « Non fare cose stupide e non provare ad andare via, perché verrei a cercarti e non ti piacerebbe affatto vedermi quando ti troverei. Perché ti troverei, stanne certa.»

Quelle parole suonavano proprio come una minaccia e la fecero rabbrividire.

Senza aspettare che rispondesse, Dean si voltò e tornò all'interno del locale.

Lydia rimase solo qualche secondo ferma lì, cercando di calmare i battiti accelerati del suo cuore.

* * *

Quando Dean uscì dal locale e la raggiunse, le porse una bottiglietta d'acqua, ma questa fu l'unica cosa che fece nei suoi confronti. Poi, senza mai guardarla neanche una volta, cominciò a camminare, diretto verso casa.

Lydia lo seguì docilmente, guardandolo solo di sottecchi e bevendo un sorso d'acqua. Non ebbe il coraggio di dire nulla e pensò di lasciargli semplicemente sbollentare la rabbia, evidente anche nel modo in cui la sua mascella era contratta.

_Perché aveva reagito in quel modo?_

_Sinceramente, non lo sapeva nemmeno lei._

_Era solo che quei ricordi erano così confusi… la testa continuava a farle male ed avvertiva una sorta di disagio interno ogni volta che un pezzo di memoria tornava._

_Era come se avesse paura di ricordare… come se ci fosse una parte di sé che non volesse farlo._

Rimasero in un silenzio opprimente durante tutto il ritorno verso casa e anche quando rientrarono nell'appartamento di Dean, entrambi continuarono a non dire nulla.

Dean non la guardò nemmeno una volta: se ne andò in camera sua e Lydia rimase in piedi davanti all'ingresso, senza sapere bene cosa fare. Lo vide passarle davanti un paio di volte, prima per prendere un borsone che giaceva ai piedi del divano, poi una bottiglietta d'acqua.

Il fatto che la stesse ignorando in quel modo la faceva stare male, così prese coraggio e, quando lo vide passarle davanti per l'ennesima volta, provò a fermarlo.

« Dean…?»

Lui non diede neanche segno di averla sentita, mentre scaraventava dei panni all'interno del borsone.

« Dean?» ripeté lei.

Ancora, nessuna reazione.

« _Jon…?_»

Lui quasi sussultò, ma la sua espressione rimase fredda ed impenetrabile.

« Cosa?» mormorò alla fine, chiudendo la zip e mettendosi la borsa in spalla.

La sua voce era stata così roca, che Lydia non era riuscita a trattenere il brivido che le aveva percorso tutta la schiena. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sentendo improvvisamente la gola arida.

« Dove… dove stai andando?» le domandò, con una vocina timida.

« In palestra.» rispose lui duramente, senza mai guardarla.

Fece per oltrepassarla, diretto verso la porta, ma Lydia prese tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo e lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a fermarsi.

« Sei… sei arrabbiato con me?» riuscì a domandare alla fine.

Dean prese un profondo respiro, come se stesse cercando di calmarsi, e poi si passò una mano sulla faccia.

« No.» disse dopo qualche altro silenzioso secondo.

Nonostante la sua risposta fosse negativa, a lei sembrava tutto il contrario.

« Non sono arrabbiato con te.» aggiunse lui, quando capì che Lydia non avrebbe trovato altro coraggio per spezzare il silenzio. Posò il borsone per terra e si girò a guardarla per la prima volta da quando erano rientrati in casa « Ma tu non vuoi dirmi che cosa è successo e quindi io non so come aiutarti. E beh, se vuoi la verità, sì: questo mi fa incazzare.»

Lydia emise un respiro tremante e si torturò le mani in grembo.

« Mi dispiace…» sussurrò.

Dean non aggiunse nulla e il silenzio calò di nuovo su di loro.

Dopo quelli che sembrarono interminabili secoli, Lydia si voltò, come se non riuscisse a fronteggiarlo apertamente, e parlò di nuovo.

« Dovevo… dovevo andare via da quel posto.» mormorò, la voce così bassa che lui dovette sforzarsi per riuscire a sentirla. Dean non disse nulla, così lei lo prese come un invito a continuare «Ho… ho ricordato qualcosa. Ma non volevo ricordare… c'era qualcosa, io… semplicemente non volevo ricordare.» deglutì, come se anche solo parlare fosse doloroso; ancora, lui non disse nulla, ma Lydia sapeva che la stava ascoltando «C'erano… c'erano questi ragazzi con me. Ero con questi ragazzi. Perché ero con questi ragazzi? E loro non sembravano proprio la migliore delle compagnie… erano ubriachi. Beh, lo ero anch'io. Forse…» prese un profondo respiro, come se stesse cercando di trovare le parole giuste per esprimere il suo pensiero «Forse meritavo di essere in quel vicolo. Voglio dire, probabilmente non sono nemmeno una brava ragazza. Una brava ragazza non scappa di casa. Una brava ragazza non urla in faccia ad una sua amica. Una brava ragazza non passa una nottata in un pub di Las Vegas, con un gruppo di ragazzi che le somministrano una droga… ammesso che me la abbiano data loro. Magari… magari l'ho presa volontariamente…»

« Stronzate.» la interruppe Dean, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.

Lydia inspirò violentemente, lo sguardo fisso sul panorama che si intravedeva al di là della grande vetrata del salotto.

« Che ne sai, Dean? Eh? Magari sono solo una puttanella che è stata pagata per stare con loro… e tu mi hai salvata, credendo che fossi una brava ragazza e invece io…» ma non concluse la frase, incapace di farlo; deglutì e respirò piano, cercando di calmarsi.

_L'idea che quei pensieri potessero corrispondere alla realtà la facevano stare male._

_E se fosse stata davvero solo una prostituta?_

_Avrebbe davvero voluto ricordare un passato del genere?_

« Forse…» disse dopo un po', la voce poco più che un morbido sussurro « Non merito la tua attenzione… non merito che tu sprechi il tuo tempo con me… tu dovresti…» ma non fece in tempo a concludere la frase.

Dean l'afferrò rudemente per un braccio e la trascinò contro il muro più vicino, torreggiando su di lei, le mani premute contro la parete accanto alla sua testa, come se volesse intrappolarla e impedirle di scappare.

Lydia lo fissò con aria sconvolta e spaventata: Dean stava respirando pesantemente, gli occhi nascosti dietro i capelli, l'espressione del viso dura e arrabbiata.

« Smettila di dire queste stronzate.» sputò tra i denti.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lei e in quel momento Lydia abbassò il proprio: non ce la faceva a guardarlo in faccia.

« Dean… » provò, ma lui la interruppe.

« No, zitta. Adesso mi ascolti e mi ascolti attentamente, perché lo dirò solo una volta e non voglio doverlo ripetere più, mi hai capito?» sibilò; quando lei non rispose, lui la scosse piano « Hai capito?» Lydia deglutì e annuì « Guardami.» ordinò lui, ma lei non rialzò il viso « Guardami, ho detto.» ripeté, afferrandole il mento e costringendola ad alzare la testa.

I suoi occhi castani, ora lucidi e intimiditi, incontrarono quello sguardo blu, carico di rabbia; ma, non appena i loro occhi si fissarono per più di qualche secondo, il suo sguardo si ammorbidì appena.

« Tu non sei nulla di quello che pensi. Non sei una puttana. Non sei una ragazza disturbata.» chiarì, senza mai smettere di fissarla dritta negli occhi «Non lo so perché eri con quei ragazzi, ma tu non sei come loro. Tu non volevi stare con loro. Tu sei… diversa. Tu non sei così.»

Lydia respirò lentamente e lui sollevò una mano per sfiorarle una guancia, seguendo la traccia lasciata dalle sue dita con aria assorta.

« Come… come fai ad esserne così sicuro? E se ti stessi sbagliando? E se stessi sprecando il tuo tempo con…»

« Smettila.» la interruppe lui, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulle sue dita che si muovevano delicatamente lunga la guancia di lei «Non sto sprecando il mio tempo. E soprattutto, non mi sto sbagliando, su di te.»

Lydia lo fissò con aria contrita.

_Perché stava facendo tutto quello per lei?_

_Che cosa ne avrebbe ricavato, Dean Ambrose, una Superstar della WWE, ad aiutare una ragazza danneggiata come lei? _

_Perché voleva aiutarla?_

« Credimi.» disse ancora lui, portando la mano a sfiorarle i capelli e tornando a guardarla negli occhi «Io ne ho viste tante, di ragazze disturbate. E tu non sei come loro. Non hai niente che possa anche solo lontanamente farti somigliare ad una di loro. _Tu sei diversa._»

« Continui a ripeterlo…» sussurrò lei « Ma in che cosa sarei diversa? E se non lo fossi affatto? Se scoprissimo che io sono solo…»

« Shhh » la interruppe « Basta così. Se scoprissimo che è così, ce ne faremo una ragione. Ma sono sicuro che non è così. Sei una brava ragazza, _Lydia_. Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi… e in quel tuo sorriso triste.»

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

_Sentiva sensazione contrastanti che le attorcigliavano lo stomaco._

_Era felice, per quello che Dean le aveva appena detto._

_Ma era anche preoccupata di scoprire il suo passato._

_Dean Ambrose aveva così tanta fiducia nelle sue stesse parole… pensava davvero che lei fosse una brava ragazza._

_E se la stesse solo idealizzando? E se avessero scoperto che lei non era altro che una poco di buono? Che cosa avrebbe pensato di lei, dopo?_

« _Lo farò sparire, quel maledetto sorriso_.» le mormorò all'orecchio, il viso improvvisamente premuto tra i suoi capelli.

Lydia non si era neanche accorta che lui si fosse avvicinato tanto.

Il cuore le batté furioso nel petto e una piccola parte della sua mente si domandò se lui potesse sentirlo.

Dean si girò per lasciarle un bacio sulla testa, poi si distanziò e, senza guardarla di nuovo, si rimise il borsone in spalla ed uscì.

Lydia rimase a fissare la porta con il cuore che pulsava così forte da assordarla.

Sorrise.

* * *

**Nel prossimo capitolo: Seth arriva a Las Vegas, cosa racconteranno lui Dean e Lydia? Gli diranno la verità oppure no? E lui, in tal caso, ci crederà?  
Ho tutta la storia in mente, per lo meno lo scheletro, ma sono aperta a qualsiasi tipo di suggerimento: cosa vi piacerebbe vedere? Fatemelo sapere con una recensione! (:**


	9. I'll Find Another One To Make It Better

****Author's note:**** Capitolo extra-long! Spero vi piaccia ;) Arriva Seth Rollins, Lydia comincia a ricordare qualcosa, Dean... beh, leggetelo e lo scoprirete ;) Grazie a chi mi sta seguendo qui e specialmente a **Moony95**, che legge e recensisce con dedizione ogni singolo capitolo!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**9\. ****I'll find another one to make it better**

"_Tu sei diversa."_

"_Tu sei una brava ragazza, Lydia."_

"_Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi e in quel tuo sorriso triste." _

"_Lo farò sparire, quel maledetto sorriso."_

Lydia si lasciò andare ad un verso di frustrazione, mentre sentiva le guance andarle a fuoco e quello stupido sorrisino gongolante tornare a piegarle le labbra.

Più pensava alle parole di Dean, più sentiva il suo cuore correre una maratona interminabile nel suo petto. Il suo stomaco era pieno di farfalle che stavano danzando furiosamente, quasi lottando.

_Oddio. Era ufficiale. Aveva una cotta._

_Aveva una cotta per Dean Ambrose ed anche bella grossa._

L'ennesimo gridolino venne soffocato dal cuscino che si premette contro la faccia.

Nonostante avesse cercato di occupare il tempo come meglio poteva, cercando di non pensare troppo a tutto quello che era successo in quegli ultimi due giorni, alla fine la sua mente tornava sempre su di lui.

Non era servito guardare un film alla TV.

"_Tu sei diversa."_

Non era servito accendere il computer e controllare twitter o facebook alla ricerca di un suo possibile account che potesse rivelarle qualche notizia su se stessa – non era nemmeno riusciti a trovarli.

"_Tu sei una brava ragazza, Lydia."_

E di certo non aveva aiutato la lunga doccia che aveva fatto.

"_Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi e in quel tuo sorriso triste."_

Alla fine, si era arresa e si era semplicemente sdraiata sul letto, cercando di dormire e sperando, almeno così, di riuscire a mettere a tacere la sua testa.

"_Lo farò sparire, quel maledetto sorriso."_

* * *

« Casa dolce casa.»

Dean Ambrose aprì la porta e si introdusse nel suo appartamento. Poco dopo, anche un altro ragazzo fece il suo ingresso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

« Conosci le regole, _man._ La stanza degli ospiti è sempre lì, il bagno anche. Lascio a te il primo turno per la doccia.» disse, mentre si trascinava verso la sua camera.

Seth Rollins fece un cenno d'assenso col capo e si avviò verso la stanza degli ospiti.

Era atterrato a Las Vegas proprio quel pomeriggio e si era incontrato con Dean alla solita palestra; era una sorta di rito pre pay-per-view: lui e Roman raggiungevano Dean a Las Vegas e trascorrevano gli ultimi giorni prima del grande evento ad allenarsi insieme in quella palestra che Dean, conoscendo il proprietario, riusciva a farsi affittare solo per il loro esclusivo utilizzo.

Il pay-per-view di Novembre era ormai alle porte: Survivor Series. Mancavano solo un paio di giorni e li avrebbero sfruttati per mettere a punto le ultime tattiche e gli ultimi schemi d'azione. Roman aveva deciso di rimanere un'altra sera a casa con la sua famiglia, quindi li avrebbe raggiunti solo l'indomani mattina.

L'attico di Dean non era particolarmente grande, ma aveva una stanza degli ospiti che Seth e Roman utilizzavano a turni: uno dormiva lì e l'altro sul divano letto del salotto e poi, la volta successiva, si davano il cambio.

L'ultima volta che erano stati lì, per l'allenamento pre Hell in a Cell, era stato Roman ad occupare la stanza degli ospiti, quindi questa volta era il turno di Seth.

Peccato che, quando aprì la porta, il letto fosse già occupato da qualcuno.

Seth spalancò gli occhi e poi se li strofinò con le mani, ma quando tornò a guardare, l'immagine non cambiò affatto.

« Ehm… Dean?»

« Sì?» rispose lui dalla sua camera.

« Ti dispiacerebbe venire qui un secondo, _dude_?»

Dean uscì dalla sua stanza e lo raggiunse, le sopracciglia corrugate.

« Perché te ne stai lì impalato? Hai visto un fantasma?» lo prese in giro con un ghigno.

Seth, però, non sorrise. Si limitò ad indicare la stanza.

Dean gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, poi si affacciò: sul letto, appallottolata su di un fianco, con i lunghi capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino, l'espressione del viso rilassata, la sua maglia EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE e le gambe scoperte, c'era… _Lydia._

« Oh.» fu l'unica cosa che commentò.

« C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi?» chiese Seth, sollevando un sopracciglio. Adesso nella sua voce c'era una chiara nota di divertimento.

Dean si passò una mano a scompigliare i capelli dietro la nuca, poi sospirò.

« Direi di sì. Ma andiamo in cucina: lasciamola tranquilla, per il momento.» disse, chiudendo piano la porta per non svegliarla.

« Allora…» cominciò Seth, sedendosi su di uno degli sgabelli intorno all'isola della cucina.

« Allora.» rispose Dean, domandandosi mentalmente da dove poter cominciare.

« Potevi dirmelo che c'era qualcuno con te, ti avrei lasciato casa libera per…» ammiccò Seth «E' un'altra delle ragazzacce che hai adescato ad un pub? Una ring-rat?»

Dean scosse la testa e si sedette a sua volta.

« No… _lei è diversa_.» disse semplicemente, entrambe le mani nei capelli.

L'espressione sul viso di Rollins si fece evidentemente stupita.

« Whoa, _man_. Davvero? Non pensavo che ti avrei mai sentito dire una cosa del genere!» lo schernì con un sogghigno.

Dean scosse di nuovo la testa e rimase serio. Non c'era la minima traccia di sorriso o divertimento o compiacimento sul suo viso e questo cominciò a preoccupare Seth.

« Non è come pensi.» disse infine, con uno sbuffo.

« Hey, _dude_: mi stai preoccupando. Che succede?»

Dean incrociò le braccia sul ripiano dell'isolotto.

« E' una storia complicata…»

« Ho tutta la notte: dormo qui, ricordi?»

Dean prese un profondo respiro ed ora sembrava a disagio. Seth si domandò che diavolo potesse essere successo per rendere Jonathan Good, _Dean Ambrose_, tanto nervoso.

Non ci mise molto a scoprirlo.

Dean raccontò di come avesse effettivamente incontrato quella ragazza in un pub, il _"The Discordant Note"_ che anche Seth ben conosceva, dato che era tappa fissa per le serate in cui andavano a stare da Jon, ma di come le cose non fossero andate affatto come Rollins aveva immaginato – e Dio solo sapeva quanto una parte di Dean avesse voluto che Seth avesse ragione.

Raccontò che l'aveva vista in compagnia di quei ragazzi che alla fine non si erano rivelati altro che uno schifoso gruppo di maiali. Di come l'avesse sentita gridare e di come l'avesse trovava con le spalle al muro e quei tre figli di puttana sopra di lei… di come fossero in procinto di stuprarla e farle chissà quale altra cosa. Di come la rabbia aveva preso possesso di lui, di come l'aveva salvata e poi portata a casa con sé. Raccontò della ferita alla testa e della conseguenze commozione celebrale che aveva portato ad una perdita di memoria.

Quando Dean finì di parlare, un silenzio teso scese sulla cucina.

« Wow…» sospirò Seth dopo un po', le mani nei capelli, gli occhi che continuavano ad aprirsi e chiudersi per lo sconcerto « E' un bel casino.»

« Già.»

« Ed ora, che cosa hai intenzione di fare con lei?»

Dean si strinse in una spalla.

« Non ne ho idea. So solo che non posso lasciarla proprio ora. Non ha un posto dove andare, non ricorda nemmeno chi è. Che cosa dovrei fare? Metterla fuori dalla porta e andare avanti con la mia vita? Perché ci ho pensato tutta la notte, ma non riesco a farlo.»

Seth scosse la testa.

« No e non credo nemmeno che tu debba farlo. E' una situazione delicata e il fatto che lei ricordi solo cose inerenti il wrestling è…»

« Incredibile, lo so.» concluse Dean per lui.

« Non pensi che lei stia solo…»

« No.» lo interruppe immediatamente, scuotendo la testa « Non mi sta prendendo in giro, me ne sono già accertato.»

« Mmm.» fu l'unica risposta di Seth, era evidente che avesse dei dubbi.

E come biasimarlo? Non erano poche le fan fuori di testa che avevano incontrato da quando avevano cominciato ad essere tra le Superstar più famose della WWE odierna.

« Non hai pensato di portarla in Ospedale?» domandò dopo un po'.

Sì, Dean ci aveva pensato, ma poi non lo aveva fatto. Perché non l'aveva portata all'Ospedale? Avrebbe potuto lasciarla lì, alle cure mediche: era sicuro che sarebbero riusciti a capire cosa avesse scatenato quella perdita di memoria e avrebbero chiamato le autorità per scoprire la sua identità. Sarebbe stata al sicuro e lui avrebbe potuto andare avanti con la sua vita, senza il rimorso di averla lasciata in balia di un infausto futuro. Eppure, non l'aveva fatto. Già, perché non lo aveva fatto? La risposta era nascosta in un recesso della sua mente, ma si rifiutò di tirarla fuori e permetterle di colpirlo con quella che era una realtà troppo sconvolgente da affrontare… figuriamoci se la disse a Seth.

Dean si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

« No. Non vuole andarci.» disse e non era proprio una bugia, considerando che la prima notte lei, effettivamente, gli aveva chiesto di non portarla in Ospedale « Stiamo sperando che sia solo una situazione momentanea, magari pian piano comincerà a ricordare. Sta già facendo dei progressi: è riuscita a ricordare qualcosa della serata ed anche il suo nome.»

Seth lo fissò con uno sguardo strano, ma non disse nulla.

Sinceramente, dopo la storia che aveva appena ascoltato, era sorpreso di non essere rimasto completamente senza parole.

« Credo sia ora di fartela conoscere.» disse Dean, alzandosi dallo sgabello « Vado a svegliarla.»

Seth annuì e lo seguì con lo sguardo fin quando egli non scomparve dietro la porta.

"_In che cosa ti stai cacciando, Ambrose?"_

* * *

Qualcuno le stava sfiorando delicatamente i capelli.

_Stava sognando oppure era reale?_

Lydia sentì la carezza di un mano toccarle delicatamente il viso, tracciando una linea immaginaria dalla fronte fino al mento. Corrugò le sopracciglia e aprì piano gli occhi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per uscire completamente dal mondo dei sogni.

Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco le immagini, vide Dean Ambrose seduto sulla sponda del letto accanto a lei.

_Doveva essere stato lui ad accarezzarla._

Un sorriso timido sorse spontaneamente sulle sue labbra.

« Hey.» la salutò lui.

« Hey…» rispose lei, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno; si strofinò una mano sugli occhi e si mise lentamente a sedere « Scusa, mi sono addormentata.»

« Non devi mica scusarti.» disse lui, rivolgendole un sorriso.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.

« Scusa… Oh, l'ho fatto di nuovo!» si picchiò una mano sulla fronte « Devo ancora svegliarmi, credo. Come è andata in palestra?»

Jon le riservò una lunga occhiata: non poteva proprio negare che Lydia fosse incredibilmente graziosa. Non era bella, non era perfetta, ma aveva i capelli perennemente scombinati, quegli occhioni dolci e quelle labbra carnose che la rendevano particolarmente carina.

_E poi, era dannatamente sexy quando indossava la sua maglia._

« Bene.»

Dean distolse lo sguardo da lei e lo puntò oltre la finestra. Si passò una mano dietro il collo e a Lydia sembrò che fosse improvvisamente nervoso.

« Ascolta, _Lydia…_» disse infatti dopo un po' e a lei mancò un battito: non l'aveva nemmeno chiamata _"little fighter"_, ma _Lydia._ Aveva una brutta sensazione «Dobbiamo parlare…»

Lei non lo lasciò finire.

« Mi dispiace per prima!» proruppe, il panico nella sua voce « Mi dispiace davvero! Non volevo reagire in quel modo! E' solo che ero così confusa e continuava a farmi male la testa e avevo questa brutta sensazione… Non volevo farti arrabbiare e su-»

Dean spalancò gli occhi, travolto dalla sua reazione.

« Hey, hey… ca-»

« Starò buona e non farò più scenate, tu però non cacciarmi, non mandarmi via, t-»

« Ma di che stai parlando?» la interruppe lui, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso « Non voglio mandarti via.»

Lydia rimase con la bocca aperta e inghiottì la sequela di altre parole che avrebbero voluto uscire da essa. Un semplice "_Uhg?_" strozzato fu l'unica cosa che lasciò la sua gola, mentre spalancava gli occhi e piegava il capo verso una spalla.

Con le guance arrossate, il fiato corto e quell'espressione sconvolta, Lydia era ancora più carina.

« Ma… ma tu hai detto che dovevamo parlare ed io pensavo che tu fossi ancora…»

« Se magari mi lasciassi parlare, invece che giungere a conclusioni affrettate, sarebbe meglio, non credi?» la rimproverò lui con un ghigno.

Lydia aprì la bocca per controbattere ancora, ma poi decise di tacere ed ascoltare semplicemente.

« Grazie.» disse lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo « Ora, ho bisogno che mi ascolti e soprattutto ho bisogno che prometti di non reagire in maniera eccessiva.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, confusa.

« Io non ho mai reazioni esagerate.» rispose, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Dean le lanciò una lunga occhiata.

« Ma davvero?» sogghignò.

Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia e sbuffò.

« Va bene, niente reazioni eccessive.» promise, facendosi una croce sul cuore « Chissà per cosa poi dovrei reagire in modo esag-» mormorò tra sé e sé.

« _Seth Rollins è in cucina.»_

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò con espressione sbalordita. Fece per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, ma lui l'anticipò, quasi leggendole la mente.

« Niente reazioni esagerate.» le ricordò.

Lei si morse forte il labbro inferiore e accartocciò il viso in un'espressione che definire esilarante sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

« Non sto avendo nessuna reazione!» esclamò, la voce più alta di qualche ottava che raccontava tutto il contrario; deglutì, poi respirò lentamente, infine alzò il dito indice «Puoi scusarmi solo un secondo?» e senza aggiungere altro, prese il cuscino dietro di sé e se lo premette sulla faccia.

Quello che uscì dopo fu uno strano verso stridulo e soffocato.

Jon la fissò interdetto, non sapendo se ridere o se ritenerla completamente pazza.

_Nulla gli impediva di fare entrambe le cose._

Quando Lydia tolse il cuscino, aveva le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi.

« Visto?» disse, schiarendosi la gola per cercare di tornare ad avere un tono di voce vagamente normale «Nessuna reazione.» indicò il suo volto, ora serio.

Dean non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dal ridacchiare.

_Lydia era semplicemente adorabile._

« Allora…» disse lei, sentendosi ora in imbarazzo: nonostante Dean Ambrose fosse estremamente carino quando rideva – motivo per il quale non lo si vedeva mai farlo in WWE (chi avrebbe avuto paura di qualcuno con una risata così adorabile?) – la metteva a disagio il fatto che stesse ridendo di lei.

_Non sapeva se sentirsi offesa oppure se dovesse sentirsi felice di riuscire almeno a farlo ridere._

« Cosa ci fa Seth Rollins in cucina?» domandò, cercando di dare un tono casuale alla sua domanda.

« Domenica ci sarà Survivor Series.» rispose Dean, come se questo fosse servito a spiegare tutto, ma dall'espressione perplessa sul viso di Lydia, comprese che in realtà questo non significasse molto per lei, così aggiunse « Colby e Joe vengono sempre a stare da me qualche giorno prima di un pay-per-view, così possiamo allenarci insieme prima del grande evento.»

« Mmm.» disse Lydia; era evidente che stesse cercando di mantenere fede alla sua promessa e di non reagire in maniera spropositata… _era proprio una fan, non c'era che dire_ « E… anche Roman Reigns è nella tua cucina?» chiese, di nuovo quel tono casuale, come se volesse fargli intendere che non le interessava più di tanto la risposta, quando era evidente ad entrambi quale fosse la verità.

Dean sogghignò.

« Nope.» rispose « Joe arriverà domani mattina.»

« Oh.»

Lydia prese un grande respiro e poggiò la schiena contro il muro alle sue spalle. Jon studiò il suo viso, cercando di capire a cosa stesse pensando, ma la sua espressione era così concentrata nel non mostrare emozioni, che l'unica cosa che riuscì a carpire fu lo sforzo che stava facendo per mantenere la calma.

« Quindi, tu mi stai dicendo, e correggimi se sbaglio, che fino a Domenica, quindi…» contò mentalmente i giorni sulla punta delle dita « per tre giorni, lo Shield al completo sarà qui, a casa tua.»

« Yep.»

« Mmm.» Lydia fissò un punto nel vuoto, poi si girò di scatto e mise i piedi sul pavimento «Bene, è stato un piacere averti conosciuto, _Dean Ambrose_, ma questo è il momento in cui la smemorata Lydia esce di scena.»

Fece per alzarsi, ma Dean le sbarrò la strada con un braccio, premendoglielo sullo stomaco e costringendola a tornare seduta facendo semplicemente la minima pressione: era stato proprio come scontrarsi con una barra di ferro.

« Dove vorresti andare?» le chiese con mal celato divertimento.

Lydia si girò per guardarlo apertamente e congiunse le mani di fronte alla bocca, cercando di mantenere la calma.

« D'accordo, Dean: lascia che ti spieghi una cosa.»

« Cos'è questo tono condiscendente, ora?»

Lydia lo ignorò.

« Tu stai chiedendo a me, una ragazza che non ricorda nulla tranne la sua passione per il mondo del Wrestling, di convivere nella stessa casa non solo con Dean Ambrose, il che già mi sta dando parecchi problemi a contenere il mio lato da fan, ma addirittura con tutti e tre i membri dello Shield.» Dean le lanciò uno sguardo divertito « Forse, non ti era abbastanza chiaro dalla mia _suoneria_, che sono tipo…. Ehr, una grande sostenitrice dello Shield?» concluse, con tono ovvio, allargando le braccia e sollevando le sopracciglia per dare enfasi alle sue parole.

Dean sembrò colpito, perché la fissò con sguardo attento, che però la mise subito a disagio.

« Cosa hai detto?» sibilò, improvvisamente serio.

Lydia gli rivolse un'occhiata preoccupata: aveva paura di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

« Che sono una grande sostenitrice dello Shield?»

« Prima.»

« Che già convivere con te…»

« No, dopo.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

« Che non ti era chiaro dalla mia _suoneria_ che…»

« Ferma. Ripeti.»

« Dean, ma che…?»

« Ripeti.» ordinò lui.

« Non ti era chiaro dalla mia _suoneria_…»

« Che suoneria?»

« Quella del mio cellulare, ho la canzone d'ingresso dello Shield come suon…» ma si fermò, spalancando gli occhi e comprendendo il perché dell'improvvisa serietà di Dean.

« Come te lo sei ricordato?» le domandò.

Lei deglutì e scosse piano la testa.

« Non lo so. Mi è venuto spontaneo.» rispose, stringendosi in una spalla.

« Stai cominciando a ricordare, _little fighter._» le disse lui, dandole un buffetto su di una guancia.

Lydia non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

« Già, a quanto pare sì.»

« Bene.» Dean le riservò uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi che le fece battere immediatamente il cuore più veloce.

Lydia arrossì.

« Bene, visto che abbiamo appurato che sto cominciando a recuperare la memoria, io and-» provò lei, alzandosi di nuovo.

Esattamente come prima, Dean stese il braccio e la costrinse a tornare seduta.

« Na ha. Tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte.»

Lydia gonfiò le guance e incrociò le braccia al petto, così lui le lanciò un'occhiata divertita, poi le diede un buffetto sotto al mento.

« Sei un mio problema ora, ricordi?» le disse, con un ghignetto « Ed io mi prendo sempre cura dei miei problemi.»

Lydia cercò di mantenere l'espressione offesa il più a lungo possibile, ma alla fine non riuscì a non sciogliersi in un sorriso dolcissimo, che arrivò ad illuminarle anche gli occhi.

« Sei un manipolatore, lo sai questo?» lo accusò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Dean si limitò a sogghignare.

« Dai, andiamo di là: voglio dimostrare a Seth che si sbaglia su di te.» le disse, alzandosi e porgendole una mano.

Lydia però lo fissò con espressione incuriosita, il viso piegato su di un lato.

« Che si sbaglia su cosa?»

Dean scrollò le spalle.

« Crede che tu sia un'altra ring-rat che ho abbordato in un pub e con la quale ho trascorso la notte. Voglio dimostrargli che non è così. _Che tu sei diversa._»

_Di nuovo quelle parole._

E, di nuovo, il suo cuore perse il controllo… chissà se, continuando così, le sarebbe presto preso un infarto: dopo la perdita di memoria, le mancava solo quello.

Nonostante tutto, un pensiero le attraversò la mente e la sua perplessità si riflesse nella linea che le corrugò la fronte.

« Non mi piace quando fai quell'espressione.» disse lui « Stai pensando a qualcosa e quasi sempre non è un bene per me.»

Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia.

« Che cosa gli hai detto… di me?» domandò, la voce improvvisamente morbida e timida.

Dean prese un respiro profondo e si grattò la nuca con un gesto nervoso.

« La verità. Ho fatto male?»

Lydia scosse la testa e un sorriso mesto le increspò le labbra.

« No, va bene. Almeno credo.» mormorò « E lui…?»

« E' una situazione complicata, _little fighter._ Per questo voglio che tu venga di là e lo conosca: sono sicuro che gli basterà parlare cinque minuti con te per capire che non è una messa in scena.»

Lydia sollevò lo sguardo, ma i suoi occhi non incontrarono mai quelli penetranti di Dean, rimasero a fissare il suo petto ampio.

« E… se io non gli piaccio?»

Dean sbuffò una mezza specie di risata.

« Impossibile.» disse, costringendola ad alzare il viso per poterlo finalmente guardare dritto negli occhi «Sei riuscita a farcela con me, non avrai problemi con il _cucciolo del gruppo_.» la prese in giro, citando le stesse parole che lei stessa aveva utilizzato, quella notte che sembrava ormai così lontana nel tempo, nonostante non fossero passati che due giorni, per riferirsi a Seth Rollins.

"_Fa parte dello SHIELD, con Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns."_

"_E a te piace, questo SHIELD?"_

"_Sì, sono forti."_

"_Parlami di questi tre dello SHIELD. Come sono?"_

"_Uhm. Seth Rollins è… il cucciolo del gruppo."_

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, al ricordo di ciò che aveva detto, e le sue guance si tinsero di rosso.

« Tu… tu non glielo hai detto, vero?!» soffiò, con voce acuta.

Jon dovette sforzarsi incredibilmente per non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia.

« Nope.» disse, senza riuscire tuttavia a trattenere un sorrisino « Ma sono sempre in tempo… a meno che tu non venga con me.»

Lydia scattò in piedi.

« Va bene, va bene! Vengo a conoscerlo, però tu devi promettere che non uscirà una sola parola di quel discorso.» disse, ponendo le sue condizioni.

Dean le riservò una lunga occhiata meditativa.

« Prometti!» insistette lei.

« D'accordo, d'accordo. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto.» la prese in giro.

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso – o almeno, secondo lei lo era, Jon la trovò solo adorabile.

« Dai, andiamo, _little fighter._»

Lydia sospirò, si rinfilò i pantaloni della tuta – cercando di ignorare l'occhiata divertita che Dean le riservò – e poi lo seguì docilmente fuori dalla stanza.

* * *

Quando entrarono in cucina, Seth Rollins era ancora seduto all'isolotto e stava trafficando con il suo cellulare. Si voltò e i suoi occhi scuri incontrarono immediatamente la figura della ragazza che aveva fatto il suo ingresso dietro Ambrose: era particolarmente minuta e forse lo sembrava ancor di più per il fatto che indossasse gli indumenti di Dean; aveva lunghi capelli ramati, che avevano ancora la piega arruffata del cuscino, e un visino grazioso, con grandi occhi di un castano chiaro, che gli riservarono un timido sguardo di sottecchi; le sue labbra carnose si piegarono in un sorrisino imbarazzato.

« Ciao.» lo salutò.

Seth la fissò per qualche altro istante, con un'occhiata così intensa da farla sentire immediatamente a disagio. Quando si alzò e la raggiunse, torreggiando su di lei, Lydia si sentì ancora più nervosa.

« Hey.» rispose, squadrandola da capo a piedi.

Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio: l'atteggiamento strano di Seth la stava mettendo in agitazione. Cercò di scacciare quella brutta sensazione dallo stomaco e alzò timidamente lo sguardo su di lui, per poterlo osservare in viso.

Sì, era proprio di fronte ad un altro terzo dello Shield.

Seth Rollins non era alto quanto Dean Ambrose, ma era comunque imponente di fronte a lei e al suo timido metro e sessanta; i suoi capelli bicolore erano ancora più strani, visti dal vivo, ed erano ora raccolti in una coda bassa; i suoi occhi erano grandi e scuri, ma al momento, mentre le riservavano quell'occhiata inquisitoria, non le sembrarono più quelli di un _cucciolo_.

_Perché la stava guardando così, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e la stesse silenziosamente giudicando male?_

Lydia lanciò uno sguardo nervoso a Dean, che ora era poggiato con i reni contro il ripiano del mobile della cucina e aveva le braccia incrociate al petto, ma quello non venne in suo aiuto e si limitò ad osservare la situazione

« Ehm… sono Lydia.» si presentò lei alla fine, cercando di sbloccare la situazione e tornando a guardare Seth.

« Colby.» rispose lui, ma il tono della sua voce rimase freddo e distaccato «Ma puoi chiamarmi Seth, se preferisci. Jon mi ha detto che sei una fan.» aggiunse, riservandole un'ultima occhiata obliqua, prima di tornare a sedersi sullo sgabello.

Lydia tornò a respirare, sentendosi finalmente libera dalla sua vicinanza opprimente.

« Uhm… okay.» mormorò, senza sapere cosa aggiungere.

Un silenzio imbarazzante scese nella cucina e Lydia sentì i battiti del suo cuore assordarla completamente. Chissà se potevano sentirli anche loro.

Seth tornò a concentrarsi sul suo telefono e Lydia guardò Dean di sottecchi, senza sapere cosa fare. Quando lo squillo di un cellulare riempì il silenzio, Lydia sobbalzò.

« E' il mio.» disse Dean « Scusatemi.» ed uscì dalla stanza « Sì, _Joe_ dimmi.» lo sentirono rispondere, prima che la sua voce si affievolisse.

E Lydia e Seth Rollins rimasero soli.

Lydia se ne rimase un po' in piedi, spostando nervosamente il peso del suo corpo da una gamba all'altra e torturandosi un gomito tra le dita. Alla fine, sentendosi stupida a rimanere lì in piedi, si mosse e prese posto all'altro lato dell'isolotto, sedendosi di fronte a Seth che, finalmente, rialzò lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per rivolgerlo a lei.

_Quegli occhi scuri e profondi continuavano a metterla in soggezione._

_E pensare che aveva sempre pensato che, se mai un giorno avesse incontrato i membri dello Shield, sarebbe stato Dean Ambrose a farle quell'effetto, non di certo Seth Rollins… il cucciolo del gruppo!_

_No, non era proprio un cucciolo, in quel momento._

_Continuava a fissarla con quell'occhiata quasi accusatoria e questo la stava rendendo sempre più nervosa._

« Jon mi ha detto della tua condizione, mi dispiace.» disse dopo un po', facendola quasi sobbalzare dato che non si era aspettata di sentirlo parlare.

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e annuì, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

« Sì, beh… è una situazione complicata, ma Dean mi sta aiutando e quindi…» Seth sbuffò una mezza specie di risatina ironica, costringendola a rialzare il viso per rivolgergli un'occhiata perplessa « Posso chiederti che cos'è che ti fa ridere?» domandò, sentendosi improvvisamente arrabbiata e offesa dal suo atteggiamento.

_Prima la guardava male, come se volesse farla sentire in colpa per chissà quale motivo, ed ora le rideva in faccia… qual era il suo problema?!_

« Tu… tu non ci credi, vero?» soffiò lei, assottigliando lo sguardo « Tu credi che mi stia inventando tutto.»

Seth sollevò le mani.

« L'hai detto tu, non io.»

« Non ci posso credere!» sbottò lei, con uno sbuffo esasperato, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Qual è il vostro problema?»

« Prego?» chiese Seth, sollevando un sopracciglio.

« Ma sì: il problema di voi wrestler! Tornate sulla terra, il fatto che siate _un po'_ famosi non fa di voi degli dei!»

« Disse la ragazza che aveva come suoneria del telefono la nostre theme song.» affermò Seth, con un ghigno ironico sulle labbra.

Lydia aprì le labbra, oltraggiata.

« Vedo che Dean non ha lasciato da parte alcun dettaglio.» mormorò asciutta, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia «Ascolta, non ho idea di che razza di fan fuori di testa voi abbiate incontrato durante la vostra carriera…»

« Le più disparate, credimi.» la interruppe lui, rivolgendole uno sguardo intenso, come a voler dire che ne stava guardando una proprio in quel momento.

« Ma io non sono una di loro.» continuò Lydia, ignorando le sue parole.

« Come pensi che io possa crederti?» disse Seth, con ancora quel sorrisino ironico sulle labbra, che le stava facendo venire il nervoso « Perdi la memoria e sei in grado di ricordarti, guarda caso, solo cose inerenti al wrestling. Particolarmente conveniente, specialmente quando sei a casa di uno di loro.» frecciò con cattiveria.

Lydia quasi sobbalzò, mentre la meschinità di quelle parole la colpivano al petto con la potenza di una pallottola sparata direttamente al cuore.

« Non so cosa tu abbia _offerto_ a Jon » continuò Seth «per fare in modo che ti credesse, ma io non-»

Lydia si alzò in piedi di scatto, rovesciando lo sgabello dietro di sé e cogliendolo alla sprovvista.

« Non sto mentendo!» urlò quasi.

Seth spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso da quella reazione: la ragazza aveva ora il respiro pesante e gli occhi lucidi. Lydia fece furiosamente il giro del tavolo e lo raggiunse, ma poi gli diede le spalle e si mise le mani tra i capelli, dietro la nuca, aprendoli per mostrare la pelle della testa.

« Guarda!» disse con rabbia « Pensi davvero… pensi davvero che esista qualcuno così disperato da mettere in scena uno… _stupro_… e procurarsi una ferita del genere solo per… » ma non finì la frase, la sua voce si affievolì e lei tirò su col naso.

Seth si sentì improvvisamente malissimo mentre i suoi occhi indugiavano sul lungo taglio che la ragazza aveva sulla testa e che era stato sapientemente suturato; i punti, però, lo facevano apparire ancora più brutto e grave. Alzò una mano e fece per toccarlo, ma lei lasciò ricadere i capelli e si girò a fronteggiarlo: aveva gli occhi ancora lucidi, ma neanche una lacrima era caduta da essi.

« Pensi davvero…» aggiunse, come se avesse riacquistato abbastanza autocontrollo da riuscire a parlare di nuovo « che possa aver inventato tutto ciò?»

« Io…» mormorò Seth e adesso i suoi occhi, mentre la guardavano, avevano perso tutta la loro ostilità e sembravano dispiaciuti.

Lydia sospirò e si lasciò cadere sullo sgabello accanto a lui, lo sguardo fissò sulle mani che congiunse sul ripiano dell'isolotto.

« Tu non sai quanto vorrei che tu avessi ragione…» sussurrò « Vorrei potermi alzare e dirti che sono una brava attrice e che Dean è stato solo un idiota a credere alla mia recita. Vorrei poter ammettere di essere solo una pazza che ha fatto tutto ciò solo per conoscervi e che ora può finalmente tornarsene a casa, dai suoi amici, dalla sua… _famiglia._» la sua voce si fece più tremante e sembrava in procinto di piangere ma, ancora, neanche una lacrime scese a rigarle le guance rosse « Non lo sai quanto vorrei che fosse così… ma quello che vi sto dicendo è vero. Non ricordo chi sono, non ricordo dove abito né che faccia abbiano i miei amici. Non parliamo poi della mia famiglia: ce l'avrò una famiglia…? Saranno preoccupati? Mi staranno cercando?»

Seth la guardò, sentendo il cuore diventare sempre più piccolo ad ogni sua parola. Alla fine di tutto, si sentì una merda per come l'aveva trattata.

_Pensava ancora che quella situazione fosse assurda, ma non poteva non crederle… Jon aveva ragione: c'era… qualcosa in lei. Era diversa._

« Lydia…» disse dopo un po', costringendola a girarsi per osservarlo « Perdonami. Sono stato uno stronzo insensibile.» si passò una mano a scombinarsi i capelli con un gesto nervoso, gli occhi che non incrociarono mai quelli di lei « E' solo che tutta questa situazione è…»

« Assurda?» concluse Lydia per lui, mostrandogli un sorrisino appena accennato, che fu immediatamente in grado di fargli scaldare il cuore « Lo so.»

Seth sospirò e scosse la testa, poi le poggiò una mano su di una spalla e, per la prima volta da che si erano conosciuti, le sorrise.

_Lydia si ritrovò a pensare che, quando Seth Rollins sorrideva in quel modo, era proprio bello._

Sentì le guance andarle in fiamme, ma spero che la cosa non si notasse troppo… beh, per lo meno lui non sembrò farci caso.

« Mi dispiace davvero, Lydia.»

Lei si strinse in una spalla.

« E' okay. Neanche io avrei creduto a me stessa, dall'esterno.» ridacchiò.

« Beh, comunque… io ti credo.» affermò Seth e questo la fece sorridere con maggiore dolcezza «E voglio che tu sappia che, per qualsiasi cosa, puoi contare su di me. Ti aiuterò, insieme a Jon, a recuperare la memoria.»

« Davvero?» domandò lei, con voce soffice ed espressione stupita.

Seth annuì.

« Davvero.» rispose « Te lo devo: è il mio modo di scusarmi per essermi comportato come un tale idiota e aver detto tutte quelle cose.»

Lydia sorrise ancora di quel suo sorriso che era in grado di scaldargli il cuore e Seth distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio.

« E non saremo soli, in quest'impresa.» disse Dean, tornando in cucina.

Sia Lydia che Seth si girarono a lanciargli uno sguardo perplesso e lui mostrò un ghignetto.

« Ho appena parlato con Joe di questa giovane ragazza che ha perso la memoria e, dopo avermi chiesto almeno quindici volte se lei stesse bene…» Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì lievemente, facendo sogghignare Dean « Ha accettato di aiutarci.»

« D-dici sul serio? T-ti ha creduto subito?» balbettò lei, incredula.

« Yep. Joe ha veramente un gran cuore.» rispose Dean, scuotendo il capo con aria rassegnata.

« Ed io che pensavo fosse Seth Rollins il più buono del gruppo.» sghignazzò Lydia, lanciandogli uno sguardo di traverso.

Seth si strinse nelle spalle e sollevò le mani.

« Che posso dire? Le apparenza ingannano.» si difese, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò, la mano che andò educatamente a coprirle le labbra.

« Ehm. Devo preoccuparmi?» domandò Dean, indicando lo sgabello rovesciato in terra.

Lydia e Seth si guardarono, poi scossero entrambi la testa.

« Nope.» rispose lei, con un sorriso « Io e Seth abbiamo _lottato_ nella tua cucina, ma alla fine si è dovuto arrendere ad una delle mie _famosissime_ prese di sottomissione.» annuì, per dare vigore alle sue parole.

« Ma davvero?» chiese Dean con aria divertita.

« Hey! Io non…» cominciò Seth con un ghignetto, ma lei gli diede una leggera gomitata.

« E non rovinare il mio momento di gloria davanti a Dean Ambrose.» mormorò, cercando di rimanere seria «Sto cercando di farmi reclutare come quarto membro dello Shield.» ridacchiò.

« Guarda che ti sento benissimo, _little fighter._» le fece notare Dean con un ghigno, rialzando lo sgabello e sedendosi.

« Ops.» esclamò Lydia, stringendosi in una spalla con aria innocente.

« _Little fighter?_» domandò Seth curioso, corrugando le sopracciglia « Perché ti chiama così?» chiese, rivolto a Lydia, che sollevò le mani e scosse la testa.

« Non lo so, sinceramente. Prova a chiederlo, magari a te, che sei il suo _amichetto_, lo dice.» sogghignò.

« E sono sempre qui e continuo a sentirvi.» fece notare Dean, sventolando una mano.

« Hai sentito qualcuno parlare, Seth?»

Seth piegò le labbra in una smorfia dubitativa e sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia.

« No, e tu?»

« No, proprio niente.»

« Mi fa piacere che abbiate stretto subito un'alleanza contro il sottoscritto.» disse Dean, lanciando uno sguardo ad entrambi « Specialmente quando il mio _amichetto_ credeva che Lydia fosse solo un'altra ring-rat e che lei ha affermato che…»

« No!» lo interruppe Lydia, arrossendo « Hai promesso, Dean! Non una parola!» lo accusò, puntandogli un dito contro.

Dean mostrò un ghignetto divertito e Seth li fissò perplesso.

« Di che sta parlan-»

« Niente!» esclamò lei con voce acuta « Niente, non sta parlando di niente, vero Dean?» disse, mostrando un sorriso condiscendente e sbattendo le palpebre.

« Uhm, non saprei…» temporeggiò Dean, picchiettando il mento con un dito.

« Seth, perché non gli chiedi come mai mi chiama _little fighter? _Non sei curioso?» disse Lydia, spingendo lievemente Rollins su di una spalla.

Lui le lanciò uno sguardo strano e dubbioso, poi si voltò verso Dean.

« Allora, come mai?» domandò, per il sollievo di Lydia.

Dean scrollò le spalle.

« Non sapevo come si chiamava, all'inizio, e se lo è ricordato solo la sera dopo che ci siamo incontrati. Come avrei dovuto chiamarla? _Hey, tu?_»

« Ma perché proprio _little fighter?_» chiese Lydia curiosa.

« Rispondo solo al mio _amichetto_.» la prese in giro, citando le sue parole e mettendo su un'espressione enigmatica.

Lydia si girò verso Seth.

« Chiediglielo.» ordinò capricciosa.

Seth ridacchiò.

« Perché proprio _little fighter_?» ripeté.

Lydia annuì soddisfatta e si girò verso Dean, che sorrise e alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.

« Perché, quando l'ho toccata per vedere se stesse bene, lei si è girata di scatto ed ha assunto questa specie di posizione di guardia, come se fosse pronta a difendersi.» disse « Se devo essere sincero, non era nemmeno male come posizione: le braccia erano sollevate nella maniera corretta, i pugni ben serrati, il corpo bilanciato.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e fissò un punto nel vuoto, cercando di memorizzare quelle parole e vedere se accendessero un campanello nella sua testa.

Jon la guardò per un lungo istante: aveva imparato a conoscere quell'espressione persa, ormai.

« Hey, _little fighter,_ tutto bene?» le domandò apprensivo.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre e tornò alla realtà, annuendo lentamente.

« Sì… stavo solo cercando di ricordare se praticassi qualche arte marziale, prima di tutto questo, ma niente. Comunque, non credo: avrei saputo difendermi da… _quelli_, no?»

« Ti avevano drogata, nemmeno uno di noi, nelle tue condizioni, avrebbe potuto fare molto.» rispose Dean, la rabbia evidentemente nella sua voce.

« Mmm. Forse hai ragione. Ma, comunque, non ricordo, quindi rimarrà un mistero per il momento.» disse Lydia, stringendo in una spalla e mostrando quel suo sorrisino mesto.

« A meno che…» si inserì Seth, catturando la loro attenzione « Domani mattina noi andiamo in palestra per provare alcuni spot del match delle Survivor Series: puoi venire con noi e vediamo se, in una situazione di combattimento, il tuo corpo reagisce istintivamente.»

« Questa è un'ottima idea.» disse Dean e, contemporaneamente, Lydia « Questa è una pessima idea.»

I due si guardarono.

« Perché no, Lydia?»

« Ehm, fammi pensare: perché voi siete dei wrestler professionisti?» chiese lei retoricamente «E siete tipo molto più grandi, molto più forti, molto più muscolosi, molto più tutto al livello fisico di me?»

« Ci andremo piano con te.» la rassicurò Seth con un sorriso, scombinandole i capelli con una mano.

« Sì… ci andremo piano.» ripeté Dean, con un sorriso per niente rassicurante.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e si girò verso Seth, indicandolo.

« Non mi fido di lui!» esclamò « Lui non ci andrà piano!»

Dean sghignazzò: adorava metterla in difficoltà, era molto più carina quando si agitava in quel modo.

Lydia gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi abbracciò un braccio di Seth e si avvicinò a lui, quasi in cerca di protezione.

« Se lui mi fa del male, ci pensi tu a proteggermi?» chiese, con una vocina da bimba.

Seth ridacchiò.

« Promesso.»

Lydia si girò verso Dean e gli fece una linguaccia.

« Chi ti dice che lui sarà in grado di fermarmi?» la provocò Dean, incrociando le braccia al petto.

« Hey!» esclamò Seth, offeso.

« Beh, se lui fallisce, posso sempre scatenarti Roman contro. Sono sicuro che ti colpirà con una _Spear_ se solo glielo chiedo: in fondo, ha già un debole per me, no?» ritorse, staccandosi da Seth e incrociando le braccia al petto a sua volta.

« Hey!» ripeté Rollins « Grazie per la fiducia eh!»

Dean e Lydia rimasero a fissarsi ostinatamente, ma alla fine lei non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere.

« Perdente.» la schernì Dean, passandole accanto e spingendole l'indice sulla fronte.

Lydia sventolò la mano per allontanarlo e gli fece una linguaccia.

« Vado ad ordinare la cena, sto morendo di fame.» disse infine Dean.

« No, aspetta!» lo fermò Lydia, alzandosi dalla sedia « Lascia cucinare me! Voglio provare una ricetta italiana!»

Seth la fissò perplesso e Dean si voltò per lanciargli uno sguardo incuriosito.

« Sicura di ricordare come si faccia? Non sai nemmeno se eri una brava cuoca, prima di tutto questo.» la schernì « E poi, perché proprio un piatto italiano?»

Lydia gli rivolse una smorfia.

« Antipatico.» rispose, raggiungendo i fornelli « Stamattina abbiamo ipotizzato che io non abbia origini americane, giusto? Ed io ho detto che avrei potuto essere italiana: se riesco a cucinare la pasta alla carbonara, allora sono italiana!»

Seth corrugò le sopracciglia, dubbioso.

« Sì, un discorso che non fa una piega.» la prese in giro Dean.

Lydia lo ignorò e si girò a cercare le pentole.

« Se non provo, non lo saprò mai.»

Seth si scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con Dean.

« Non vorrà mica avvelenarci, vero?»

« Secondo me sì. Poi vende i nostri corpi all'asta su e-bay a fan pazze come lei.»

« Guardate che vi sento!» li ammonì Lydia, aprendo il frigorifero « E comunque… ugh! _Raccapricciante!_» simulò un brivido, poi ridacchiò « Però potrei sempre cucinarvi qualcosa che vi faccia venire talmente mal di pancia da farvi perdere il vostro match alle Survivor Series, questa domenica…» aggiunse, con tono pensiero e vendicativo « In fondo, nella squadra avversaria ci sono _Rey Mysterio _e _Goldust_ ed io sono una _grandissima_ loro fan.»

All'improvviso, Lydia sentì due presenze minacciose dietro di lei, ora incredibilmente vicine e che sembravano emanare un'aura oscura, che la fece immediatamente rabbrividire. Deglutì e si girò, un mestolo in mano: Dean Ambrose e Seth Rollins torreggiavano su di lei, con sguardi seri e minacciosi, le braccia incrociate al petto.

« Sì?» chiese lei, con un sorrisino innocente.

« Cos'è che stavi dicendo, _little fighter_?» mormorò Dean, ora totalmente nel suo personaggio. Si chinò in avanti e le prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, voltandosi poi a lanciare uno sguardo a Seth, anche lui in modalità Shield « Non pensi che quello che abbia detto sia un'_ingiustizia_?»

« Totalmente. E noi… siamo contro ogni tipo di ingiustizia.» mormorò Rollins, piegando il capo su di un lato.

« Le tue ultime parole prima di ricevere la tua punizione?» soffiò Dean, lasciandole andare la ciocca e fissandola con aria dannatamente seria.

_E dannatamente sexy._

Lydia deglutì e sentiva che le guance erano diventate ardenti come tizzoni… avrebbe potuto utilizzare quelle per cucinare, altro che i fornelli.

« Ehm…» mormorò lei, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire, il che non era affatto facile con loro due così vicini « _Believe in The Shield?_»

Capì di aver fatto centro quando entrambi, nonostante gli sforzi, scoppiarono a ridere.

* * *

**Nel prossimo capitolo: Lydia incontra Roman Reigns e affronta uno speciale allenamento con lo Shield! Ci andranno piano con lei? Scopriranno se Lydia effettivamente praticava qualche arte marziale? Lei ricorderà qualcos'altro? Per saperlo, continuate a seguirmi!**


	10. So Knock Me Off My Feet

****Author's note:**** Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo! Spero vi piaccia (:  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**10\. So knock me off my feet**

Nessuno dei primi incontri che aveva avuto con i tre membri dello Shield era stato come lei li aveva sempre immaginati. Non che lo ricordasse, questo è chiaro, ma era sicura che, come tutte le normali fans, aveva sognato di catturare la loro attenzione ad uno show, oppure ad uno di quei meetings che facevano per foto o autografi… o magari di essere così fortunata da riuscire ad incontrarli in un bar.

Beh, con Dean Ambrose era quasi successo, peccato che lei fosse ubriacata, drogata e non lo avesse nemmeno riconosciuto. E poi, comunque, da quello che riusciva a ricordare, il suo primo incontro con lui era avvenuto in quel vicolo buio, quando l'aveva salvata dall'essere stuprata nel bel mezzo di una strada deserta. E, di certo, nessuno se lo sarebbe mai immaginato come primo incontro.

Seth Rollins poi, che lei aveva sempre ritenuto essere il _cucciolo del gruppo_, lo aveva incontrato nella cucina di Dean Ambrose e, nonostante le molte fantasie erotiche che una fan potrebbe fare con un'immagine del genere, neanche quello era stato come se lo era sempre sognato: lui si era comportato come uno _stronzo insensibile_, giusto per citare le sue parole. Si era aspettata che Seth fosse il più gentile e dolce dei tre dello Shield, ma la prima impressione che le aveva fatto era stata solo quella di farla sentire terribilmente a disagio. Fortunatamente, nonostante l'inizio non fosse stato di certo dei migliori, alla fine Seth si era rivelato essere un bravo ragazzo e lei ci si era subito trovata in sintonia.

Ma, nonostante tutto, l'incontro che più l'aveva sorpresa era stato quello con Roman Reigns.

Lo avevano incontrato quella mattina in palestra e, non appena lui l'aveva vista, le aveva rivolto un sorriso dolcissimo – che le aveva fatto tremare le gambe e l'aveva fatta arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli, tanto per il mal celato divertimento di Seth e Dean – e poi, quando lei gli aveva timidamente porto una mano e si era presentata, lui non solo gliela aveva stretta, ma poi se l'era trascinata addosso e l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio affettuoso, che l'aveva fatta sentire ancora più in imbarazzo.

"_Baby girl, per qualsiasi cosa, sappi che puoi contare su di me." _ le aveva detto, regalandole uno dei suoi profondi sguardi rassicuranti che, oltre a farle frullare il cuore nel petto, l'aveva immediatamente fatta sentire al sicuro.

Ed era così che, fuori da ogni fantasia, Lydia aveva conosciuto i membri dello Shield che, oltre ogni sperabile immaginazione, le avevano offerto il loro aiuto.

Lydia era ora seduta su di una pila di steps poggiati al muro della palestra e osservava quei tre ragazzi fare il loro rituale allenamento pre pay-per-view.

C'era Roman Reigns, che dal vivo era ancora più bello e imponente, con i suoi lunghissimi capelli corvini, la pelle ambrata e quei grandi occhi blu. Inaspettatamente, era la dolcezza fatta persona e, di tanto in tanto, si girava a lanciarle qualche sorriso rassicurante, come se volesse sincerarsi che Lydia stesse bene.

"_Baby girl, per qualsiasi cosa, sappi che puoi contare su di me."_

Poi c'era Seth Rollins, che dal vivo tanto cucciolo non era. Aveva un fisico muscoloso, ben evidente sotto la maglia che ora, a causa del sudore, gli aderiva al busto come una seconda pelle, e quei capelli bi-colore erano ora arruffati, regalandogli un'aria sbarazzina. Ma ciò che veramente la colpiva, erano i suoi occhi, così scuri e profondi che, per qualche strana ragione, le mettevano sempre lo stomaco in subbuglio ogni volta che si fissavano su di lei. Non sapeva definire il rapporto – se di rapporto già poteva parlarsi – che aveva cominciato ad instaurare con lui: non erano di certo partiti con il piede giusto, però, una volta che lei aveva chiarito il suo punto, Seth si era ammorbidito nei suoi confronti e lei si sentiva a suo agio accanto a lui.

"_Beh, comunque… io ti credo. E voglio che tu sappia che, per qualsiasi cosa, puoi contare su di me."_

E, infine, c'era Dean. _Oh Dio, Dean_. Tutta la situazione con lui ancora più complicata.

Capiva perché Seth e Roman avessero deciso di aiutarla – era stato proprio perché Ambrose per primo li aveva posti di fronte alla questione e loro erano stati ben felici di dare una mano ad un amico. Ma perché Dean lo aveva fatto? Quali erano i motivi che lo avevano spinto ad offrirle il suo aiuto, ad ospitarla a casa sua, a prendersi cura di lei?

"_Sei un mio problema ora, ricordi? Ed io mi prendo sempre cura dei miei problemi."_

Lydia girò il viso e puntò gli occhi su Dean Ambrose, ora impegnato a fare una serie infinita di flessione con una facilità impressionante: con i capelli totalmente scombinati, che gli ricadevano sulla fronte in ciocche disordinate color del miele, gli occhi blu concentrati, i muscoli delle braccia contratti nello sforzo e il corpo teso… _era dannatamente sexy._

Sì, Dean Ambrose era decisamente il più sexy dei tre membri dello Shield. Forse non era il più bello, ma aveva quel qualcosa che faceva sentire Lydia strana ed eccitata ogni volta che lui la guardava.

_Aveva proprio una bella cotta per lui. Questo era un male, un male enorme._

Lo sguardo di Dean si sollevò e in un istante si legò a quello di lei. Lydia deglutì e arrossì, girando il capo dall'altra parte con un gesto troppo repentino, perché lui non capisse.

Jon sogghignò e si rimise in piedi, pulendosi le mani l'una contro l'altra.

Lydia rimase ostinatamente a fissare un punto alla sua sinistra, con innaturale interesse, fin quando una voce, _la sua voce_, non la fece sobbalzare.

« E' ora, _little fighter_.»

Lydia si voltò: Dean era lì, in piedi, di fronte a lei, e la stava fissando con un sorrisino divertito sulle labbra.

_Dio… quelle labbra sono perfette._

« E'… è ora?» balbettò lei, sbattendo le palpebre.

« Vediamo se meriti il soprannome che ti ho dato o meno.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre Dean faceva un cenno verso il ring al centro della palestra, nel quale Seth e Roman erano già entrati.

« Che?!» se ne uscì, con una vocina acuta, tornando a guardare Dean « Credevo… credevo che steste scherzando, ieri!» esclamò, scuotendo la testa.

Dean sogghignò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

« E allora perché ti avremmo portata qui con noi?» le domandò, spalancando piano gli occhi e sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia « Solo per farti godere la vista di noi tre che ci alleniamo? Il che so che è nei tuoi più intimi sogni, ma…»

« Hey!» lo riprese lei arrossendo; balzò in piedi e gli diede una leggera spinta su di una spalla, che risultò più come un debole schiaffo, visto che lui non si mosse affatto « Io non stavo affatto…!»

« Sì, sì: come vuoi.» tagliò corto lui « Ora, sali su quel ring e vediamo che sai fare.»

Lydia scosse la testa, testarda.

« Non ci penso proprio!»

« Dai, _sweetheart_, ci andremo piano con te!» urlò Seth dal ring.

_S-sweetheart?!_

Ancora, Lydia scosse ostinatamente la testa.

Dean fece un passo in avanti e si chinò, torreggiando su di lei con sguardo serio, che le fece salire un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale.

« O muovi quelle tue belle gambine fino al ring oppure ti ci porto io di peso: a te la scelta, _little fighter._» le mormorò in un orecchio, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

Lydia scosse ancora la testa e fece per indietreggiare, ma Dean l'afferrò per un braccio e se la portò addosso.

« Quella non era un'opzione contemplata. Ma grazie per aver lasciato a me la scelta.» disse, con uno strano divertimento nella voce.

Prima che lei potesse anche solo provare a protestare, Dean si piegò in avanti e la prese di slancio, caricandosela in spalla.

«Hey, no! Che fai?! Lasciami andare!» esclamò lei, agitandosi, ma la sua presa era così salda che non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi neanche sfruttando tutte le sue forze.

Dean la trasportò fino al ring e la fece scendere dalla sua spalla, ma solo per metterle le mani sui fianchi e sollevarla di peso, per farla salire sull'apron – e, in quel momento, con suo enorme imbarazzo, Lydia si sentì molto Summer Rae.

Seth si era seduto sulla corda centrale, per aprirgliele e farla passare, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra e un braccio teso ad indicare il ring.

« Non avresti dovuto aiutarmi, tu?» lo accusò Lydia, stringendo gli occhi, mentre con un sospiro rassegnato si piegava ed entrava all'interno del ring.

Seth non rispose, si limitò a ridacchiare silenziosamente.

Ed eccola lì: sopra un ring da wrestling per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, in compagnia di tutti e tre i membri dello Shield, ognuno ad un angolo.

Lydia non era mai salita su un ring prima di allora… o, almeno così credeva, in fondo non riusciva a ricordarlo. Tuttavia, il pavimento morbido sotto di lei, la sensazione delle corde ruvide sotto le dita, le emozioni contrastanti che provava, non le portarono alla mente alcun flashback doloroso, quindi presunse che fosse effettivamente la prima volta.

Prese un profondo respiro, il cuore aveva cominciato a batterle forte per l'agitazione e c'era un nodo che le chiudeva la gola.

« Allora… che cosa dovrei fare?» domandò, lanciando un'occhiata preoccupata a tutti e tre.

Loro si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi il primo ad avanzare verso il centro del ring fu Seth.

«Prova ad attaccarmi, _sweetheart._ Vediamo che sai fare.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e deglutì, ma poi si avvicinò a lui, senza avere la minima idea di come attaccarlo.

_Ma perché mai non aveva tenuto chiusa la bocca, invece di fare supposizione su un suo possibile background nelle arti marziali?_

Seth rimase fermo ad aspettarla, senza nemmeno dare cenno di volersi mettere in guardia, cosa che invece lei fece quasi automaticamente: sollevò le braccia all'altezza del viso, i gomiti ben stretti per difendere il petto, la gamba davanti appena piegata, quella dietro ben piantata al terreno per mantenere l'equilibrio.

«Guardala.» disse Dean, facendo un cenno col capo verso di lei, probabilmente rivolto a Roman, che ora stava osservando la scena con un certo interesse.

In effetti, la ragazza aveva assunto proprio una buona posizione di guardia.

«Avanti!» esclamò Seth, invitandola ad attaccare.

_Che Dio me la mandi buona…_

Lydia fece uno scatto in avanti e caricò un gancio, cercando di colpire Seth dritto sulla mascella. Il suo pugno colpì qualcosa, ma non era affatto il volto di Rollins, bensì la sua mano, che era corsa velocemente a fermare quella di lei, le dita che facilmente intrappolarono tutto il piccolo pugno.

«Bel tentativo, _sweetheart._» le disse, con un sorriso «Niente male come gancio, davvero.»

Lydia, quasi avendo improvvisamente guadagnato un po' di fiducia nelle sue capacità, cercò di colpirlo con la mano libera ma, ancora una volta, Seth fu molto più veloce di lei e le afferrò anche l'altra mano. Ogni suo successivo tentativo di liberarsi fu inutile: Seth era decisamente più forte di lei e non fece alcun sforzo a piegarle le braccia – senza tuttavia farle mai alcun male – e costringerla ad abbassarle fino a che non era incollate contro il suo stesso corpo.

Lydia alzò lo sguardo, fino a che i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli scuri e profondi di Seth e il suo cuore mancò un colpo: erano improvvisamente troppo vicini.

Si dimenò, a disagio, e Seth sembrò capire il suo nervosismo, perché la liberò ed indietreggiò, sollevando le mani in segno di resa e tornando a poggiare la schiena contro l'angolo del ring.

«Secondo me, c'è qualcosa nel tuo background.» disse, con un sorriso soddisfatto «Ma hai troppa paura di scoprirlo, per impegnarti.»

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, poi sentì dei passi avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, così si voltò fino a trovarsi il petto di Roman a pochi centimetri da lei.

«E' il mio turno ora, _baby girl_. Ci andrò piano, promesso.»

Lydia fece un passo indietro, sopraffatta già dalla sua imponente vicinanza, ma lui fece scattare un braccio in avanti e l'afferrò per un polso.

«Proviamo a vedere qualche mossa di autodifesa di base. Prova a liberarti.» disse Roman, stringendole il polso tra le dita.

Lydia prese un respiro profondo, poi provò a tirare e a dimenarsi, ma lui rimase immobile, come se lei non si stesse nemmeno muovendo.

«Non… non ci riesco.» mormorò dopo vari tentativi: cominciava a farle male il braccio, a forza di tirare.

«E' perché non stai usando la testa, _little fighter._» commentò Dean, con aria annoiata.

Lydia si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

«Io ve lo avevo detto che questa era un'idea stupida!» si lamentò, sentendosi frustrata.

Per un momento, quando aveva cercato di colpire Seth, si era sentita come in grado di farcela… quasi che fosse veramente possibile che lei avesse un qualche background nelle arti marziali. Ma ora, non riusciva nemmeno a liberarsi da una stupida presa al polso: come poteva anche solo pensare di saper combattere?

«Ma tu non ti stai neanche impegnando, _Lys._» rispose Dean, staccando le spalle dall'angolo del ring e avvicinandosi a lei «Forse, hai bisogno di qualche incentivo.» mormorò, e l'occhiata densa che le riservò la fece immediatamente andare nel panico.

Roman le lasciò andare il polso, ma quasi preferì che non lo avesse mai fatto: quando si voltò per guardarlo, anche lui aveva sul viso un'espressione strana, come se fosse improvvisamente entrato nel personaggio.

Deglutendo, Lydia fece un passo all'indietro, ma dovette fermarsi ben presto quando le sue spalle si scontrarono con qualcosa di duro. Si voltò di scatto, solo per trovarsi di nuovo a pochi centimetri da Seth, che aveva sul viso la medesima espressione seria degli altri.

«S-Seth…?» mormorò «R-Roman?»

_Erano tutti e tre in modalità SHIELD e quelle occhiate penetranti che le stavano rivolgendo la stavano sinceramente spaventando._

Qualcuno le infilò una mano nei capelli e la costrinse a voltarsi: Dean Ambrose torreggiava ora su di lei, un ghigno malsano a piegare le sue labbra perfette, il volto inclinato verso una spalla.

«D-Dean…?»

«Stai tremando, _little fighter._» mormorò, con tono assorto «Non preoccuparti…» si chinò, premendo il naso tra i suoi capelli «Ci andrò piano con te.» le sussurrò all'orecchio.

Lydia deglutì, il cuore che le batteva così forte nel petto che era sicura che anche lui potesse sentirlo benissimo. Sentì la sua mano lasciare la presa sui capelli e le sue dita tracciare una linea dal collo, fin sulla spalla, per poi arrivare al braccio, che afferrò delicatamente, sollevandolo fin quando lei non fu costretta a poggiare la mano sulla sua spalla. Dean si chinò ancora di più verso di lei, una mano che ancora la tratteneva per il gomito, l'altra che scese a poggiarsi sulla sua schiena. Avanzando di un passo e intrecciato la sua gamba con quella di lei, la fece lentamente cadere verso il pavimento, proiettandola al suolo con un gesto misurato, stando attento a non farla sbattere, ma facendola adagiare delicatamente.

«D-Dean, che stai…?» balbettò lei.

Lui le mostrò uno di quei suoi sorrisini storti e si inginocchiò su di lei, intrappolandola sotto di sé.

Lydia lo fissò con occhi spalancati: sentiva le guance andarle a fuoco e il cuore battere così forte nel petto che, per un istante, temette che quello avrebbe sfondato la gabbia toracica e sarebbe scappato lontano. Dean era ora inginocchiato accanto lei, le sue mani che le inchiodavano i polsi al tappeto, il viso così vicino che i suoi capelli le solleticavano la fronte.

«Ti conviene fare qualcosa, _little fighter._ Qualsiasi cosa, prima che la faccia io…» mormorò e il suo sguardo indugiò sulle labbra di lei per più di qualche istante.

Lydia quasi singhiozzò nel disperato tentativo di tornare a respirare in modo normale, poi strinse gli occhi e cercò di pensare il più in fretta possibile ad un modo per liberarsi.

_Certo, avere Dean Ambrose così, sopra di lei, non è che le ispirasse molto il desiderio di liberarsi._

_Dio, era una stupida fan._

_Una stupida fan con una stupida cotta per uno stupido wrestler._

A quel pensiero, qualcosa scattò nella sua mente. Non sapeva che cosa fosse stato, sapeva solo che doveva liberarsi e dimostrare a lui e a tutti gli altri che lei non era debole, che lei poteva farcela.

"_Non ho bisogno di te! Non ho bisogno di nessuno, io! Ce la faccio da sola!"_ una voce gridò nella sua mente.

_Aspetta… era la sua voce, quella!_

_Un altro… ricordo._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente consapevole di qualcosa che nemmeno lei sapeva ben definire.

_Sapeva solo di potercela fare._

Il suo corpo si mosse da solo: Dean la stava trattenendo per i polsi, quindi non aveva la possibilità di muovere le braccia, ma niente le impediva di usare le gambe. Le sollevò entrambe, fino a raggiungere il collo di Dean ed intrappolarlo con una tagliola tra le sue ginocchia, spingendo per costringerlo ad indietreggiare. Non sapeva se fosse stata lei a riuscire a spostarlo o se fosse stato lui a muoversi, semplicemente perché colto di sorpresa, ma le lasciò andare i polsi e lei fu libera di fare una capriola all'indietro e rimettersi in piedi. Acquistò immediatamente una posizione di guardia e fronteggiò con sguardo fiero e determinato tutti e tre i membri dello Shield.

Seth aveva gli occhi spalancati in un'espressione sorpresa; Roman aveva un piccolo sorrisino divertito e compiaciuto sulle labbra; Dean, che si rialzò lentamente, massaggiandosi il collo, le riservò uno sguardo incuriosito.

«Come hai fatto?» domandò Seth, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Non ne ho idea.» rispose Lydia, leggermente affannata.

«C'è qualcosa sotto quel corpicino minuto, _baby girl_, questo è evidente.» disse Roman, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lydia annuì.

«Attaccatemi.» disse.

Dean sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Sicura?»

Lydia annuì di nuovo, risoluta.

«Vediamo cosa riesco a fare.» rispose decisa, risaldando i pugni e guardandoli con attenzione.

Loro tre si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, poi annuirono e la circondarono, girandole intorno con passi lenti e studiati. Lydia deglutì, girando su se stessa per riuscire a tenerli d'occhio tutti quanti.

Il primo ad attaccare fu Roman, questa volta: era alle sue spalle e l'afferrò, circondandole la vita con le braccia e sollevandola di peso senza alcuno sforzo. Lydia agitò le gambe, ma non in modo confusionario, cominciò piuttosto a muoverle come se stesse pedalando una bicicletta immaginaria. Roman perse l'equilibrio e fu costretto a chinarsi in avanti e Lydia ne approfittò per poggiare di nuovo i piedi per terra. Piantò bene le gambe, poi caricò un pugno e colpì con le nocche le mani del samoano, ora intrecciate sul suo stomaco. Senza dargli il tempo di realizzare, si voltò e cercò di colpirlo con una gomitata in pieno viso: Roman però fu più veloce e indietreggiò, rilasciando la presa sulla sua vita.

Lydia non fece in tempo a gioire di quella piccola vittoria, che Seth le fu addosso: ci andò veramente piano con lei, come aveva promesso, perché non caricò tutto il suo peso su di lei – altrimenti l'avrebbe facilmente sbattuta a terra -, ma si limitò a passarle un braccio attorno al collo, in un tentativo di strangolamento.

Se avessero avuto ancora qualche dubbio circa la preparazione marziale di Lydia, a quel punto ogni dubbio poteva essere dissipato: la ragazza chiuse il mento sul petto quasi d'istinto, impedendo a Seth di chiudere la presa sul suo collo, poi caricò una gomitata e lo colpì dritto nelle costole; non gli fece male, ovviamente, perché la sua forza era comunque poca, se confrontata a quella di Rollins, ma poi Lydia fece qualcosa di inaspettato: portò entrambe le mani nell'incavo del gomito di Seth, poi si piegò bene sulle ginocchia, andò sulla punta dei piedi e si chinò in avanti. Con uno sforzo enorme, riuscì a proiettare Seth al suolo. Rollins cadde a terra e lei indietreggiò, barcollante, le guance rosse per lo sforzo, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava violentemente.

Roman fischiò e Dean ridacchiò divertito, mentre Seth si massaggiava la testa e si rimetteva in piedi, rivolgendole un'occhiata sorpresa.

Lydia mostrò un sorrisino irreverente, l'adrenalina che le scorreva nelle vene alla consapevolezza che il suo corpo riusciva a muoversi d'istinto e a ricordare nozioni di combattimento che, oramai era chiaro, aveva imparato.

_Due sono fuori… ne manca uno._

Non fece in tempo neanche a finire di formulare quel pensiero, che Dean le fu di fronte in un attimo. Di nuovo, l'afferrò per i capelli, ma questa volta lei non si lasciò prendere di sorpresa: si chinò e girò sotto il braccio di Dean che, dal momento che la stava tenendo, seguì il suo movimento e ruotò, assumendo una posizione in cui era facile far entrare una leva. Lydia cercò di far scivolare le braccia attorno a quello di Dean, ma lui capì le sue intenzioni e si districò facilmente. Lydia allora cambiò obiettivo e caricò un calcio circolare alto, diretto al suo viso, ma ancora Dean non si lasciò sorprendere e il suo piede si scontrò semplicemente con la sua mano, che lui aveva prontamente sollevato.

«E' normalmente così facile farti aprire le gambe?» mormorò con un ghignetto malizioso, bagnandosi le labbra con la lingua.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì e tutta la sua vena combattiva sparì nel giro di un solo istante.

« Tu… tu…» balbettò, saltellando su una sola gamba, visto che Dean stava ancora tenendo l'altro piede con la sua mano «E lasciami…!» cercò di liberarsi, ma finì solo col perdere l'equilibrio e finire contro il suo petto. Dean le lasciò andare la gamba, solo per stringerle entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita ed impedirle di cadere.

Quando Lydia rialzò la testa, si ritrovò ad un solo centimetro dal viso di Dean, che la osservò con una strana bramosia offuscata in quegli occhi incredibilmente blu. Dalle sue labbra, piegate ancora in quel ghigno malizioso, usciva il suo respiro, appena accelerato, che andò immediatamente a sfiorare la bocca di lei, come un bacio proibito e delicato.

_Il cuore le stava esplodendo nel petto._

«Ehm ehm.» Seth si schiarì la voce, interrompendo il momento.

Lydia sobbalzò e fece un salto all'indietro, costringendo Dean a rilasciare la presa sulla sua vita. Lydia indietreggiò di un passo, il viso rosso come un pomodoro maturo, lo sguardo basso, i denti le mordevano teneramente il labbro inferiore. Si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, sentendosi decisamente in imbarazzo.

«Direi che è chiaro che hai un background nella arti marziali, _baby girl_.» disse Roman, interrompendo il silenzio teso che era calato tra di loro.

Lydia si girò verso di lui, accennando ad un sorrisino.

«E non sei per niente male, aggiungerei.» contemplò ancora Roman, avvicinandolesi e scombinandole i capelli con un gesto affettuoso, al quale lei si strinse timidamente in una spalla.

«Joe ha ragione.» disse Dean, con ancora quel ghigno sfrontato, una mano che corse a togliersi i capelli dalla fronte, in un gesto che Lydia trovò _fastidiosamente sexy _«Sei riuscita persino a mettere giù uno di noi.» ammiccò, indicando Seth, che incrociò le braccia al petto e fece una smorfia.

«Solo perché _io_ ci sono andato piano con lei.» puntualizzò offeso.

Roman gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

«Ma certo.» disse con un sorrisetto divertito.

Seth scrollò la spalla con un gesto infastidito.

«Non trattarmi con condiscendenza!»

Lydia ridacchiò, coprendosi le labbra con la mano: era divertente vederli scherzare in quel modo, erano veramente un gruppo affiatato.

«Allora, come ti senti?» le domandò Dean, allungando una mano per sfiorarle il viso e toglierle una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, ora appena sudata.

«Bene, credo.» rispose lei, cercando di reprimere tutte le emozioni che le si stavano ingarbugliando nello stomaco al suo tocco «E' stato… strano. Ma era come aveva detto Seth: il mio corpo si è mosso istintivamente. Anche se non riesco a ricordarlo, è qui dentro» e si indicò la testa «Quindi, c'è speranza.»

«Beh, prego _sweetheart._» disse Seth, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia gli regalò uno di quei suoi sorrisi che erano in grado di scaldargli il petto e lui si passò una mano dietro il collo, con un gesto nervoso.

Roman lo fissò con sguardo attento, ma non disse nulla.

«Quale… quale arte marziale pensate che io abbia praticato?»

Dean storse le labbra in una smorfia.

«Semplici lezioni di difesa personale femminile?» ipotizzò.

«Per me Judo: ha saputo ben proiettarmi… anche se sono stato io a lasciarglielo fare, ovviamente.» chiarì Seth.

«Ovviamente.» lo prese in giro Dean, meritandosi per questo una gomitata.

«Considerando la precisione dei suoi pugni, potrebbe anche essere una boxer.» osservò Roman, massaggiandosi la mano che lei prima aveva colpito per liberarsi dalla sua presa.

«Ju Jitsu…» mormorò improvvisamente Lydia, costringendoli a prestare lei la loro attenzione.

«Come dici, _little fighter?_»

«Ju Jitsu. E' questa l'arte marziale che ho particato, il Ju Jitsu.» disse, senza alcun dubbio.

Seth corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Non lo so. So solo che è così.» rispose Lydia, stringendosi nelle spalle e voltandosi a guardare Dean «E' stato esattamente come per il mio nome… e per la suoneria del telefono. L'ho ricordato e basta.»

Dean annuì, consapevole, e le diede un buffetto su di una guancia.

«Bene.» disse, regalandole uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi che tanto le piacevano.

Inaspettatamente, Lydia si sentì sollevare da terra e prima che potesse realizzarlo Roman la stava stringendo in un abbraccio enorme.

«Sono così fiero di te, _baby girl!_» esclamò, facendole fare un paio di giri.

«R-Roman: non respiro!» rise lei; Roman la mise giù e lei gli mostrò un sorriso sincero «Grazie.» poi si voltò a lanciare quel sorriso anche a Dean e a Seth «Grazie a tutti quanti, per quello che state facendo. E'… incredibile e, nonostante tutto, mi sento comunque fortunata ad avervi incontrato.»

«Awww.» fece Roman, scombinandole ancora i capelli «E' adorabile, non è adorabile?» disse, prendendole il viso con una mano e stringendo appena per farle corrucciare le labbra.

Seth e Dean si scambiarono uno sguardo strano, poi scoppiarono a ridere.

_Anche se, in realtà, entrambi pensavano che Lydia fosse davvero adorabile._

* * *

**Nel prossimo capitolo: Dean, Seth e Roman vanno in un pub, mentre Lydia decide di rimanere a casa a guardare SmackDown, ma uno dei tre decide di tornare a casa e stare con lei. Chi sarà? Cosa succederà? Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo ;)**


	11. Trying So Hard Not To Get Caught Up

****Author's note:**** Finalmente un nuovo capitolo! Mi ci è voluto davvero tanto per scriverlo ed è stato anche un po' difficile - ho sempre paura di non riuscire a muovere bene i personaggi, specialmente i tre dello SHIELD! -, ma alla fine eccolo qui! E' anche abbastanza lungo, quindi spero apprezzerete ;)  
**Nella prima parte, Lydia canta "Forever &amp; Always" di Taylor Swift: sentitela (la versione al pianoforte), renderà meglio l'atmosfera :3**  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**11\. Trying so hard not to get caught up**

«Ultima possibilità: sei sicura di non voler venire con noi?»

Lydia, già appallottolata sul divano, si girò a guardare Dean e scosse la testa.

«No, grazie: voi andate e divertitevi.» rispose, sventolando la mano in segno di saluto.

«Per qualsiasi cosa…»

«Sì, lo so: vi chiamo. Ho i vostri numeri, ora andate, su!» rise lei, tornando a guardare la televisione.

«Incredibile…» sentì Roman mormorare, mentre uscivano di casa «Sta vivendo con lo SHIELD e resta dentro casa il venerdì sera per guardare SmackDown. E' proprio una fan, non c'è che dire.»

La porta si chiuse e Lydia ridacchiò, sprofondando di più nel divano e mettendosi comoda.

Dean, Seth e Roman erano andati al _"The Discordant Note"_, ma lei aveva deciso di rimanere in casa. Quando le avevano chiesto se era a causa del posto, proponendo tra l'altro anche di andare da un'altra parte, se la cosa poteva farle cambiare idea, lei aveva negato, dicendo che era semplicemente stanca per l'allenamento.

_E poi, era pur sempre venerdì sera e SmackDown andava in onda._

Se doveva essere sincera, loro ci avevano visto giusto: non era voluta andarci principalmente perché aveva paura… l'ultima volta che era tornata in quel locale, aveva avuto una crisi di nervi, mentre i ricordi la colpivano confusi, uno dopo l'altro, facendola stare male. Non era pronta a rivivere quell'esperienza, nemmeno con i tre membri dello Shield a farle… beh, da scudo.

Così, dopo essersi fatta la doccia, si era fatta prestare un paio di pantaloni di una tuta da Seth – prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rimediare a quella sua mancanza di vestiti, anche se non sapeva proprio come – e una felpa da Dean e si era appallottolata sul divano, telecomando alla mano.

_Il profumo dei loro vestiti era quasi intossicante e riusciva a sentirlo ad ogni minimo movimento._

SmackDown non era ancora iniziato, così Lydia prestò poca attenzione al televisore e si guardò intorno, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi in un nodo di emozioni: ancora non riusciva a credere di essere a casa del _vero Dean Ambrose._ Ed ora, insieme al _vero Seth Rollins _e al _vero Roman Reigns._

Le sembrava tutto un sogno stranissimo.

Un incubo, da una parte, quando ricordava di aver perso la memoria.

Ma un sogno, quando pensava alla fortuna sfacciata che aveva avuto nell'incontrare proprio loro tre, come suoi angeli custodi.

_Sì, loro erano il suo Shield, ora._

Lydia ridacchiò e nascose il viso tra le mani, scuotendo il capo con un gridolino eccitato.

Fu solo quando riaprì gli occhi che notò che Dean, in salotto, aveva un pianoforte. Non si era mai soffermata a guardare l'appartamento di Dean nei minimi dettagli – non che ne avesse mai avuto davvero il tempo, in fondo erano stati quattro giorni intensi – ma la sorprese parecchio vedere lo strumento musicale lì, poco distante dal tavolo. Abbassò il volume della televisione e si alzò, andandosi a sedere sulla morbida panchina del pianoforte; alzò il coperchio di legno e rivelò i tasti bianchi e neri. Quasi timidamente, ne schiacciò uno: suonava.

Le sue mani si mossero istintivamente sulla tastiera e cominciò a suonare.

* * *

«Acc… ragazzi, aspettate.»

Jon e Joe si girarono a lanciare uno sguardo perplesso a Colby, che si era fermato dietro di loro.

« Ho dimenticato il cellulare in casa, voi andate pure avanti io vi raggiungo subito!»

«Prima o poi ti dimenticherai la testa da qualche parte, Col.» lo schernì Roman.

«Non la perde solo perché è ben attaccata al suo collo.» rise Jon, lanciandogli le chiavi di casa.

Colby ignorò i loro commenti, afferrò le chiavi al volo e fece dietro-front.

Di certo, quando aprì la porta di casa tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne di trovare Lydia seduta al pianoforte, che suonava e cantava.

« _Once upon a time _

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something _

_I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome any more_

_Baby, what happened? _

_Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always._»

Colby chiuse piano la porta dietro di sè, cercando di non fare rumore, e la osservò silenziosamente; un sorriso gli piegò spontaneamente le labbra.

Lydia era concentrata e non lo aveva notato, così lui si prese del tempo per guardarla attentamente: era una ragazza molto graziosa, che sembrava ridicolmente minuta dentro i vestiti suoi e di Dean, che le sarebbero entrati comodamente due volte; aveva quei capelli che erano lunghissimi, lisci nella parte superiore e che si avvolgevano in morbidi boccoli sulle punte; e poi aveva un nasino piccolo e quelle labbra carnose, di un rosa scuro in contrasto con la pelle pallidissima, che quasi sembrava indossare sempre il rossetto; i suoi occhi poi, erano dolci e tristi al tempo stesso, di quella tonalità che andava dal marrone al verde, circondati da quelle folte ciglia nere… non l'aveva mai vista con del trucco, ma anche così al naturale, Lydia era bellissima, secondo lui. E poi, aveva quell'aura malinconica intorno a lei che gli faceva provare l'irrefrenabile desiderio di proteggerla.

_Ora capiva perché Jon si fosse affezionato a lei da subito._

« _And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_Was I out of line? _

_Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything _

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? _

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't any more._»

Lydia sollevò lo sguardo e solo in quel momento si rese conto della presenza di Seth Rollins: i suoi occhi si spalancarono e lei fece per fermarsi, quando lui scosse la testa, le mostrò un sorriso e le fece cenno di continuare.

Lydia abbassò timidamente lo sguardo sulla tastiera, ma fece come lui le aveva silenziosamente detto.

Colby la raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei, guardandola mentre continuava a suonare e a cantare.

« _And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby_

_I don't think so.»_

Lydia si voltò a guardare Seth e gli sorrise, con quella dolcezza disarmante che sapeva scaldargli il petto. Istintivamente, lui sollevò una mano e le spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, facendola arrossire lievemente.

_«__Oh, back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when _

_You said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always, yeah…»_

Quando anche le ultime note si dispersero nella stanza, il silenzio li avvolse, piacevole e al tempo stesso quasi assordante. Lydia fissò le proprie mani, ancora posate sulla tastiera, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. Fortunatamente, fu Seth a rompere il ghiaccio e a parlare per primo, anche perché lei non avrebbe proprio saputo che cosa dire.

« Però… bella canzone.»

Lydia si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisino dimesso.

« Dobbiamo ringraziare Taylor Swift, per quella. La canzone è sua.»

« Non sapevo che sapessi suonare il pianoforte.»

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle e Seth si ritrovò a pensare che quel gesto la faceva sempre apparire ancora più tenera.

« Nemmeno io, l'ho appena scoperto. E, a quanto pare, sono anche una fan di Taylor Swift, chi lo avrebbe mai detto.» ridacchiò, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e spostando lo sguardo, evidentemente a disagio.

Seth la osservò per un silenzioso istante, poi poggiò le dita sulla tastiera e cominciò a suonare una melodia a sua volta. Lydia si girò di nuovo a guardarlo, con gli occhi sbarrati per la sorpresa.

« La conosci, questa?» le domandò.

Lydia ascoltò le note, poi annuì.

« Dovrebbe essere… _You're not sorry_, sempre di Taylor Swift.»

Seth annuì con un sorrisino.

« Canta.»

Lydia arrossì a disagio, ma lui le fece cenno di cantare e lei cominciò timidamente a farlo.

Quando anche questa canzone fu finita, Lydia fissò Seth con sguardo sbalordito e lui le rivolse un sorrisino dimesso.

« _Io _non sapevo che _tu_ sapessi suonare il piano.» osservò, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre.

« Sì, beh…» rispose lui, grattandosi la nuca « La _mia ragazza_ lo suona e mi ha insegnato qual cosina.» spiegò.

_La sua… ragazza?_

Chissà perché Lydia sentì una strana fitta al petto, a quelle parole.

Ma sì, ora che ci pensava, lo sapeva che Seth era fidanzato… con una certa Layla, Leighton… _Leighla! Leighla Shultz!_

Cielo… come faceva a ricordare dettagli così insignificanti per lei e non riuscire a ricordare la sua famiglia? Doveva esserci decisamente qualcosa che non andava, nel suo cervello.

_Beh, almeno era riuscita a ricordare di saper suonare il piano e di essere una fan di Taylor Swift… che grande consolazione._

« …dia? Lydia?»

La voce di Seth la riportò alla realtà, rendendola consapevole di essersi estraniata solo in quel preciso istante.

«Uh?» chiese lei disorientata, scuotendo la testa per cercare di tornare alla realtà.

«Tutto bene?» le domandò Seth preoccupato, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla «Ti sei… come spenta, all'improvviso.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

« Uhm… sì, credo di sì. Era solo un ricordo.»

«Cosa hai ricordato?»

Lydia scrollò le spalle: non aveva voglia di parlarne con lui. Forse, se ci fosse stato Dean al suo posto, magari… scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente subito dopo averlo formulato.

«Niente di importante per me, davvero. Piuttosto, tu che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere al _"The Discordant Note"_ con Dean e Roman?»

Seth sembrò ricordarselo solo in quel momento, perché spalancò gli occhi e si grattò la nuca. Si alzò e raggiunse il tavolo, prendendo il suo cellulare.

« Avevo dimenticato questo.» spiegò, sventolandolo.

Lydia schiuse le labbra in un'espressione strana, poi annuì. Si alzò a sua volta e si rimise appallottolata sul divano.

«Beh, allora vai: ti avranno dato per disperso a quest'ora!» ridacchiò lei, rialzando il volume della televisione: c'era la pubblicità, ma di lì a qualche minuto sarebbe iniziata la puntata di SmackDown.

Come se l'avessero sentita, il cellulare di Seth squillò.

«_Ehi, dude: che fine hai fatto?»_ Lydia riuscì a sentire la voce di Dean dall'altra parte della linea.

« Uhm… sì, sì: sto arrivando, voi ordinate pure!» rispose Seth.

Lydia gli rivolse un sorriso, mentre lui si incamminava verso la porta. Stava per aprirla, quando il suo sguardo si posò di nuovo sulla ragazza appallottolata sul divano.

«_Colby? Sei ancora lì?_»

«Jon senti, voi prendete pure da bere. Io vi aspetto qui a casa, non ho molta voglia di uscire.» gli disse.

Lydia si girò a lanciargli un'occhiata incuriosita.

«_Che cosa? Ti senti bene, Col? E' successo qualcosa con Lydia?»_

«No, no: lei sta bene.» altra occhiata incuriosita da parte della ragazza «Sono solo stanco e non ho molta voglia di venire in un pub, con la musica e le luci e tutto. Voi divertitevi, sono sicuro che non avrete problemi senza di me.»

Lydia non sentì che cosa rispose Dean, ma quando Seth chiuse la conversazione, lei fece finta di niente e tornò a guardare la TV: la sigla di SmackDown era appena iniziata.

Seth si guardò intorno, poi la raggiunse e si sedette sul divano accanto a lei.

Dopo qualche istante, Lydia si girò di nuovo a guardarlo con quell'espressione curiosa.

«Perché non sei andato con loro?»

Seth scrollò le spalle.

«Ero stanco. E poi…» si girò verso di lei e le rubò il telecomando, alzando il volume «Stasera c'è SmackDown.» sorrise.

Lydia lo fissò con un'occhiata stupita.

«Chi è la fan adesso?» lo prese in giro.

«Io non ho mai negato di esserlo, _sweetheart._» rispose lui, facendole l'occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

* * *

Erano già dieci minuti che avevano lasciato Colby e altri cinque ne erano passati da che erano entrati al _"The Discordant Note"._ Casa sua non era così lontana, ci volevano meno di dieci minuti per raggiungere il locale a piedi, così Jon si domandò mentalmente che diavolo di fine avesse fatto Lopez.

«Magari si è perso.» rise Joe, divertito all'immagine di Seth che girovagava nei sobborghi di Las Vegas senza avere la minima idea di dove andare.

Jon si grattò un sopracciglio con fare nervoso.

«Provo a chiamarlo.»

Prese il cellulare e compose il numero di Colby, che rispose dopo tre squilli.

«Hey, dude: che fine hai fatto?»

Colby ci mise un po' a rispondere, come se fosse indaffarato.

_«Uhm… sì, sì: sto arrivando, voi ordinate pure.»_

Jon corrugò la fronte.

«Colby, ma dove sei?» gli chiese; continuò a sentire dei rumori di sottofondo, ma Seth non rispose, così Jon provò ancora «Colby? Sei ancora lì?»

Ancora, un silenzio prolungato: gli stava facendo venire il nervoso. Si può sapere che diavolo stava facendo?

_«Jon senti, voi prendete pure da bere. Io vi aspetto qui a casa, non ho molta voglia di uscire.»_

Quindi, era ancora a casa sua.

_Con Lydia._

Jon spalancò gli occhi e Joe gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa.

«Che cosa? Ti senti bene, Col? E' successo qualcosa con Lydia?» gli domandò, già pronto a scattare dalla sedia e tornare a casa immediatamente.

_Se le era successo qualcosa…_

Questa volta Colby rispose subito.

_«No, no: lei sta bene.»_ Jon rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo e le sue spalle si rilassarono immediatamente _« Sono solo stanco e non ho molta voglia di venire in un pub, con la musica e le luci e tutto. Voi divertitevi, sono sicuro che non avrete problemi senza di me.»_

Il secondo dopo, Colby aveva attaccato.

Jon fissò il telefono, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre.

«Okaaay. Questo è stato proprio strano.» mormorò.

«Che è successo?» chiese Joe che, data la musica alta del locale, non era riuscito a sentire le risposte di Seth.

«Credimi, non ne ho la più pallida idea.» rispose Jon, scuotendo il capo «Ha detto di essere stanco e che sarebbe rimasto a casa.»

«Qualcosa a che fare con Lydia?»

Jon voltò il viso di scatto, lanciandogli un'occhiata sospettosa.

«Che intendi dire?» gli chiese, con tono improvvisamente gelido.

«Intendo dire… lei sta bene?» chiarì Joe, perplesso da quella reazione strana di Ambrose.

_Che gli prendeva adesso? _

_Jon non era mai stato completamente sano di mente e a volte aveva delle reazioni spropositate anche per cose che non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno sfiorarlo per sbaglio ed ormai, dopo più di un anno di stretta conoscenza, aveva imparato a conoscerlo ed accettarlo… ma quel repentino cambio di atteggiamento ora era proprio fuori luogo._

Jon sbuffò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e annuì.

«Sì, Colby ha detto che lei sta bene.»

«Che cosa pensavi?» gli chiese Joe, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Riguardo?» disse Jon, il suo accento di Cincinnati più forte di prima.

_Quando Jon era nervoso o arrabbiato, il suo accento si sentiva decisamente di più._

Fece un cenno alla cameriera perché li andasse a servire. Ordinarono – Joe un Gin Tonic e Jon una birra – e solo quando la cameriera si fu allontanata, il samoano riprese il discorso.

«Perché hai avuto quella reazione?»

«Quale reazione?»

«Ti ho chiesto se il fatto che Colby avesse deciso di rimare a casa dipendesse da Lydia e tu sei diventato tutto teso. Che cosa pensavi?»

Jon gli lanciò uno sguardo strano, poi scrollò le spalle.

«Niente, che cosa dovrei aver pensato?»

«Mah, non lo so: che magari Colby fosse rimasto a casa per rimare con lei?»

Di nuovo, la mascella di Jon si serrò e un nervo teso affiorò sulla sua guancia, dettagli che non sfuggirono all'occhio attento del samoano.

«E se anche fosse?» ribatté, con tono non curante «Non ci vedo nulla di strano. Magari lei non voleva rimanere sola.»

«No, nemmeno io ci vedo nulla di strano, infatti.» concordò Joe con un sorriso «Sarei rimasto io stesso, a casa con lei, se Lydia non avesse insistito tanto perché noi andassimo comunque a divertirci. Chissà che cosa le ha fatto cambiare idea…»

Era evidente che Joe lo stava provocando: aveva intravisto qualcosa negli occhi di Dean Ambrose, sin da quella mattina, durante l'allenamento. C'era un nervo scoperto che lo stesso Jon ancora non aveva capito di avere, ma non era suo compito indicarglielo. Questo non gli impediva di stuzzicarlo a dovere per farglielo notare, comunque.

Le ordinazioni arrivarono e Jon prese immediatamente un lungo sorso dalla sua birra.

«Chi ti dice che è stata lei a cambiare idea? Magari è stato Seth a decidere di rimanere di sua spontanea volontà.»

«E non c'è nulla di male, in tutto ciò.» ripeté Roman, nascondendo un ghigno dietro il bicchiere «E poi, Colby è fidanzato…» aggiunse, buttandola lì quasi per caso.

Jon lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Perché lo stai sottolineando?» domandò Jon sospettoso.

«No, così.» fece il vago Joe, scrollando le spalle.

«Non mi piace quando sogghigni in quel modo.» disse Jon «Non mi piace per niente.»

_E non ti piace nemmeno che Colby sia rimasto a casa con Lydia, Jon…_

Pensò Joe, ma non espresse quel pensiero ad alta voce: non voleva di certo attirarsi le ire del drago.

Jon gli riservò un'ultima occhiata sospettosa, poi finì di bere la sua birra con un solo, altro lungo sorso, richiamò la cameriera ed ne ordinò un'altra… ed anche un bicchiere di whiskey.

* * *

«Oh mio Dio! C'è Survivor Series questa Domenica! Non siete emozionati?!» Seth ridacchiò, lanciando uno sguardo divertito a Lydia «Wow! Voi andate contro gli Usos e Rey Mysterio questa sera: si prospetta un gran bel match!» esclamò ancora la ragazza, quando la grafica iniziale mostrò i primi match in programma per la serata «Avete vinto, non è vero?»

«Chi lo sa…» rispose Seth con un sorrisino enigmatico «Guarda e lo scoprirai: sono sempre stato contro gli Spoilers.»

Il primo match in programma era Cody Rhodes e Goldust contro i Real Americans, valido per i titoli di coppia detenuti dai primi due. Lydia si sistemò meglio sul divano, abbracciandosi le gambe con le braccia.

«Mi è dispiaciuto, quando avete perso i titoli.» osservò dopo un po'.

«Già, anche a noi.» rispose Seth, con una scrollata di spalle «Ma _siamo_ ancora i Campioni degli Stati Uniti.»

Lydia corrugò le sopracciglia e si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiata scettica.

«Dean è il Campione degli Stati Uniti.» precisò con un sorrisino.

«La maggior parte delle volte grazie a noi, quindi…» ribatté Seth, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lydia sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e aprì le labbra in un'espressione stupita.

«Che cattivo!»

«Beh, non è forse vero?» disse lui, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Non farti sentire da lui, non la prenderebbe affatto bene.» ridacchiò Lydia, tornando a guardare il match.

Cody stava tentando un _Alabama Slam_ su Cesaro, ma lui fu in grado di riversarla. Tentò di mettere Cody al tappeto con un _Roll Up_, ma quest'ultimo fu più veloce e gli si sedette sopra, provando a schierarlo, ma Cesaro fu in grado di uscire al contro di due.

«Noooo! Avanti!» si lamentò Lydia, spalancando le braccia con un gesto frustrato.

Seth gli rivolse un sorrisino divertito.

«Per chi stai tifando?» domandò curioso.

«Cody e Goldust, ovviamente.» annuì Lydia, senza mai staccare gli occhi dallo schermo «Te l'ho detto che sono una grande fan di Goldust.»

«Ricordi chi sono i nostri compagni di squadra, domenica, non è vero?»

Lydia si girò per mostrargli un sorrisino malandrino.

«E chi ti ha detto che tiferò per la vostra squadra?»

Seth si portò una mano al petto.

«Hey, questo mi offende, _sweetheart._ Tu sei la nostra mascotte, è tra i tuoi doveri fare il tifo per noi!»

«M-mascotte?» ridacchiò Lydia «E questo chi l'ha deciso?»

«Io, in questo momento.» annuì Seth.

«E chi ti dice che gli altri saranno d'accordo?»

«Veramente, Lydia?» disse Seth, con espressione ovvia «Devo ricordarti che Roman ha avuto un debole per te prima ancora di conoscerti?»

Lydia rise piano.

«D'accordo per Roman, allora. Ma Dean?»

«Siamo già in due contro uno. E' in minoranza, la sua opinione non conta.»

«Chissà perché sono pronta a scommettere che lui non la pensi proprio così.» rise Lydia.

Guardarono il match in silenzio solo per un minuto, nel quale Lydia ammirò con un "Wooo" entusiastico il doppio attacco dei fratelli Rhodes ai danni dei Real Americans e il fantastico _Moonsault_ dal paletto di Cody su Cesaro.

«Me la toglieresti una curiosità?» domandò Lydia dopo un po'.

«Se posso.»

«Ma perché Antonio Cesaro viene presentato come un _Real American_? Non è Svizzero?»

Seth ridacchiò.

«Sinceramente, è una domanda che ci facciamo in molti, nel backstage, ma nessuno ha una risposta.» rispose con un sorrisino.

Lydia sollevò le sopracciglia in un'espressione buffissima, ma poi venne distratta dalla fine del match: Goldust aveva appena schienato Jack Swagger, portando il suo team alla vittoria.

«SIIIII!» esclamò Lydia entusiasta, balzando in piedi «Goldust e Cody hanno mantenuto le cinture! Sono ancora Campioni di Coppia!»

«Hey, frena il tuo entusiasmo, _sweetheart._» la riprese Seth con un sorrisino, afferrandola per un polso e costringendola a tornare seduta «Devo ricordarti che sono stati loro a toglierci i titoli?»

Lydia mise il broncio e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Ma meglio che ce l'abbiano loro, i titoli, che i Real Americans, no? Dico anche per voi…»

Seth sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Perché anche per noi? Sono curioso.»

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.

«Ma sì, pensaci: se a Survivor Series vincerete…»

«_**Quando**_ a Survivor Series vinceremo.»

«La fiducia nelle vostre capacità non vi manca di certo, eh.» lo prese in giro Lydia e Seth si limitò a mostrarle un ghigno sfrontato «Comunque, se sarete voi a schienare i fratelli Rhodes, potreste vantare un match titolato. Se avessero vinto i Real Americans questo non sarebbe stato possibile, visto che lottate nella stessa squadra.» spiegò.

Seth sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, in un'espressione colpita.

«Osservazione intelligente. Allora non sei solo una fan girl qualsiasi, capisci davvero qualcosa di wrestling.»

Di nuovo, Lydia corrucciò le labbra.

«Chissà perché siete tutti sempre così sorpresi di scoprirlo.»

* * *

SmackDown proseguì, tra i commenti di Lydia. Ryback aveva vinto il suo match contro The Great Khali e le Funkadactyles avevano riportato un'importante vittoria ai danni della campionessa delle Divas, AJ Lee.

Il quarto match della serata era…

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD._

«Shhhh! Inizia il vostro match!» esclamò Lydia, agitandosi sul divano.

Seth le riservò un'occhiata divertita: quella ragazza era uno spasso.

«Amo l'entrata degli Usos!»

«Ecco, ora ci manca solo che mi dici che in questo match tifi per loro…» commentò Seth.

Lydia si girò verso di lui, indicando ripetutamente lo schermo.

«Ma hanno Rey Myserio nella loro squadra…!»

«Lydia.» Seth le rivolse uno sguardo serio, totalmente in modalità SHIELD, così lei sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di resa e si distanziò appena da lui.

«Scherzavo, scherzavo!» esclamò con un sorriso.

«Meglio per te che sia così.» disse lui serio, dandole una piccola schicchera sulla fronte.

Per tutta risposta, Lydia gli fece una linguaccia.

Durante tutto il loro match, Lydia rimase stranamente silenziosa, a differenza di quanto era successo per tutti i match precedenti. Fece qualche considerazione di qua e di là, ma niente che portasse ad una conversazione troppo prolungata: la sua attenzione era completamente dedicata allo schermo.

Mentre osservava Dean combattere, Lydia sentì il cuore cominciare a batterle nel petto sempre più velocemente… era qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi, una sensazione strana, che le metteva in subbuglio lo stomaco e le faceva formicolare la punta delle dita. Respirò lentamente, abbracciando nuovamente le gambe, ora strette al petto, e poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, senza mai divergere lo sguardo dal match: c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente magnetico, in quel ragazzo, qualcosa che l'attraeva inspiegabilmente anche solo attraverso lo schermo della televisione. Il suo corpo si muoveva sinuoso ad ogni movimento, i suoi muscoli si flettevano e si indurivano, mettendo in evidenza la perfezione quasi dolorosa del suo fisico. E poi, i suoi occhi… quell'espressione seria e concentrata, quel guizzo di pura adrenalina e passione che correva nell'azzurro delle sue iridi, riusciva a farle avvertire una sensazione strana nel petto, che vacillava su quel confine tra dolore e piacere, che in nessun altro modo può essere spiegata.

Inspirò profondamente, cercando di contenere le mille reazioni che le stavano esplodendo nello stomaco, ma il profumo che emanava la sua felpa era inebriante… sapeva di lui.

_Sapeva di Dean Ambrose._

_Oddio… era a casa del vero Dean Ambrose, quello stesso Dean Ambrose che era in grado di farle frullare il cuore nel petto semplicemente dallo schermo televisivo._

Solo ora che guardava SmackDown alla televisione la realtà delle cose la colpì con forza e una sorta di panico cominciò ad allargarlesi nello stomaco, facendola fremere all'interno.

Quando poi Dean diede il tag a Seth Rollins, le cose non migliorarono affatto.

_Considerando che Seth Rollins era lì, a pochi centimetri da lei._

Chiuse gli occhi e nascose il viso dietro le ginocchia, colta da un'improvvisa sensazione di euforia e terrore, che generava una reazione decisamente strana nella sua anima.

Era un po' che Colby la osservava di sottecchi, da quando era iniziato il match: era curioso di vedere le sue reazioni, era la prima volta che aveva l'occasione di osservare così da vicino una loro fan che guardava un loro match, ma alla fine era riuscito a convenire con se stesso che Lydia fosse proprio una strana ragazza. Era passata dall'avere uno sguardo di totale ammirazione, all'arrossire senza motivo, fino ad agitarsi sul posto ed ora si era chiusa in se stessa.

Chissà che cosa le stava passando per la testa. Stava forse ricordando qualcos'altro? O era la sua presenza, a metterla così a disagio? Ma perché così all'improvviso, se fino a cinque minuti prima avevano parlato e scherzato tranquillamente?

Lydia era veramente una delle persone più enigmatiche che Colby avesse mai conosciuto – e dire che, avendo girato praticamente mezzo mondo e anche di più, ne aveva incontrare di persone!

Non riusciva mai a capire a che cosa pensasse né a dare una spiegazione razionale ad alcuni dei suoi comportamenti… dipendeva dal fatto che non ricordasse chi fosse? O era proprio una sua caratteristica? Certo, non doveva essere una condizione facile, la sua… specialmente considerando che erano stati loro, praticamente i suoi idoli, a soccorrerla.

Se da una parte ammetteva che doveva essere il sogno di molte fan, dall'altra poteva comprendere quanto non fosse affatto facile ritrovarsi nella sua situazione…

«Tu riguardi mai i tuoi match?»

La domanda di Lydia lo costrinse a distogliere l'attenzione dai proprio pensieri e tornare alla realtà.

«No, solitamente no.» rispose.

«Come mai?» chiese lei curiosa; aveva sollevato il viso e adesso i suoi occhi erano incollati allo schermo.

«Mi fido del parere degli altri. Se mi dicono che ho fatto un buon lavoro, significa che sono stato bravo. Non ho bisogno di rivedermi.» spiegò Seth.

«E se ti dicono che non sei stato bravo?» lo provocò Lydia, regalandogli un sorrisetto distratto.

«Questo non succede mai.» rispose lui, con uno sbuffo.

Lydia ridacchiò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

«Se non riguardi mai i tuoi match, come mai hai deciso di rimare a guardare SmackDown questa sera?»

Era sinceramente una domanda che le era girata nella mente da quando lui aveva dato buca a Dean e Roman e si era seduto sul divano accanto a lei. Chissà perché, la risposta la metteva in agitazione.

Seth sembrò pensarci su un attimo, poi un sorrisino enigmatico gli piegò le labbra.

«Per provare l'ebbrezza di guardarlo con una mia fan.» rispose, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia ridacchiò.

«E come sta andando?»

«Lei è una gran chiacchierona, fa commenti su tutto.»

«Oh…» mormorò Lydia e sembrava esserci rimasta male «Deve essere una tale noia…»

«No, affatto.» disse Seth, con un tono morbido che la costrinse a sollevare il viso per guardarlo con aria velatamente stupita; Seth le sorrise e le diede un buffetto sotto il mento «_Mi piace_… » ci fu una breve pausa, nella quale il cuore di Lydia perse letteralmente il controllo, fino a che Seth non aggiunge «…il suo entusiasmo. Mi fa tornare ad essere fan a mia volta.»

L'espressione di Lydia si sciolse in quel sorriso disarmante che sapeva scaldargli il petto.

_Quel sorriso… quel sorriso era in grado di scatenargli nel petto delle sensazioni che non sapeva definire. Lo metteva in agitazione e al tempo stesso lo faceva sentire nervoso ed in imbarazzo._

_Non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così… nemmeno con Leighla._

_Eppure, lui amava la sua ragazza, la amava con tutto se stesso da anni, ormai._

_Ma c'era qualcosa, in quel sorriso che sapeva illuminare il viso di Lydia, che lui non aveva mai trovato in nessun altro._

_Lei era… speciale._

Colby distolse lo sguardo da quel sorriso intossicante e si alzò di scatto dal divano.

«Vado… vado a vedere se Dean ha qualcosa da mangiare, mi è venuta fame.» sbottò all'improvviso.

Poi, senza guardarsi indietro, si avviò in cucina.

* * *

«Avete perso!» esclamò Lydia, balzando in piedi, la delusione evidente sul suo viso «Perché avete perso?!» si lamentò, voltandosi verso Seth, che fece spallucce.

«Abbiamo perso perché Ambrose è stato schienato.»

Lydia spalancò le labbra.

«Ma voi… ma lui… ma… UNF!» sbuffò, tornando a sedersi sul divano e incrociando le braccia al petto «Non tiferò mai più Rey Mysterio!» stabilì, mettendo il broncio.

Seth non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare: era proprio tenera con quell'espressione arrabbiata.

_Di nuovo, quella sensazione strana gli smosse lo stomaco. Di nuovo, si costrinse a non pensarci e la scacciò via._

«Perché?» domandò con un sorriso.

«Sono la vostra mascotte, no?» esclamò lei, allargando le braccia in un gesto di ovvietà «Non posso tifare qualcuno che è contro di voi!»

«Cosa sarebbe questa storia della mascotte?»

Sia Lydia che Colby si voltarono di scatto verso la porta, dalla quale erano appena rientrati Joe e Jon.

«Dean! Roman!» esclamò Lydia con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra, che arrivava ad illuminarle lo sguardo.

Jon le riservò uno sguardo incuriosito, mentre si toglieva il giacchetto di pelle… _sembrava felice, come non l'aveva mai vista prima di allora._

_Quella constatazione gli fece corrugare la fronte e avvertire una strana fitta al petto._

_Ma che gli prendeva?_

«Ciao, _baby girl_.» la salutò Roman, ricambiando il suo sorriso.

Lydia sventolò la mano come una bimba.

«Allora, cos'è questa storia?» domandò ancora Dean.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle ed indicò Seth.

«E' stata una sua idea!» esclamò subito, sulla difensiva.

Dean prese una sedia e ci si sedette al contrario, incrociando le braccia sullo schienale e riservando uno sguardo di traverso a Seth.

«Ma davvero?» chiese con una punta d'ironia nella voce, che si riflesse nel ghigno che gli piegò le labbra.

«A me piace, come idea.» intervenne Roman con un sorriso divertito, andando a sedersi sul divano accanto a Lydia, che così si ritrovò tra Seth e il samoano.

«Visto? Te l'avevo detto che Joe sarebbe stato d'accordo.» la stuzzicò Seth, dandole una gomitata leggera su di un braccio.

Lydia, che già stava combattendo per non arrossire per il fatto di essere seduta tra loro due, abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato e fece una smorfia.

«Oh, sta' zitto.» borbottò impacciata, abbassando lo sguardo e torturandosi una ciocca di capelli tra le dita.

Seth e Roman scoppiarono a ridere e Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo, tornando a concentrare la sua attenzione sullo schermo: era appena finito il segmento tra The Big Show e Randy Orton e il match seguente era un Tag Team Match Curtis Axel e Damien Sandow contro Dolph Ziggler e Big E Langston.

«Ma da dove l'hanno tirata fuori questa coppia Axel/Sandow?» commentò Lydia con una smorfia, cercando di distrarsi per non pensare al fatto di essere circondata da tutti e tre i membri dello SHIELD, gli stessi Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns e Seth Rollins che aveva visto poco prima sul ring… proprio loro, in carne ed ossa.

Oh no… ci stava ripensando.

_Guarda il match, Lydia. Guarda. Il. Match. _

_Non ci pensare._

_Non. Ci. Pensare._

Certo, era difficile non pensarci, specialmente quando due di loro ti sfioravano le spalle e le braccia ad ogni movimento e le loro voci riempivano la stanza.

_Il cuore le batteva così velocemente nel petto che, se non le fosse preso un infarto in quel preciso istante, non sarebbe successo mai più._

Lydia cercò di concentrarsi sulla fine della puntata di SmackDown e loro sembrarono rispettare la sua dedizione per lo show, perché rimasero semplicemente a parlare tra di loro, senza disturbarla o interpellarla e, almeno di quello, fu grata: in quel momento non era sicura di riuscire a mettere in fila due parole coerenti.

_Era difficile contenere il suo lato da fan, specialmente dopo averli visti in televisione._

_Tutto quello aveva reso la sua situazione ancora più surreale e opprimente, aveva bisogno di calmarsi prima di riuscire di nuovo ad avere in mano le sue emozioni e parlare con loro normalmente. Non voleva di certo che la prendessero per una pazza… più di quanto già non la ritenessero tale, ovvio._

Dopo la vittoria di Big E su Sandow, c'era stata un'intervista di Renee Young ad Alberto del Rio, concernente il suo match a Survivor Series contro il Campione dei Pesi Massimi, John Cena, poi era stato tempo di Main Event: Daniel Bryan vs Luke Harper. Era quasi giunta la fine del match, quando…

«WAAAAAAAA!» Lydia urlò, saltando dal divano.

Seth, Dean e Roman smisero di parlare e la guardarono con occhi sbarrati.

«Ma che…?» fece Seth, perplesso.

Bastò loro rivolgere lo sguardo verso il televisore, per capire cosa avesse scatenato quella reazione.

_CM Punk._

«Ovvio.» mormorò Dean asciutto, scuotendo il capo.

Roman ridacchiò divertito e Seth sbatté le palpebre disorientato.

Rimasero tutti e tre ad osservare le reazioni di Lydia: dovevano ammettere che era uno spasso guardarla.

Quando Daniel Bryan schienò Luke Harper e si prese la vittoria, cominciò a saltellare sul posto, gli indici puntati verso il cielo, le braccia che si alzavano ed abbassavano al ritmo degli _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ che aveva cominciato ad urlare. Il suo entusiasmo non durò molto, però: Luke Harper atterrò Bryan con un calcio in pieno volto e anche l'intervento di CM Punk ebbe poca vita. I tre della Wyatt Family li sovrastarono e la puntata si concluse con i beniamini del pubblico – _e di Lydia_ – riversi al suolo, con Bray Wyatt e suoi due scagnozzi a torreggiare su di loro.

«Ma… ma… ma…» balbettò Lydia, tornando a sedersi sul divano a peso morto «Ma che è successo?» si lamentò, con voce da bambina «Che schifo di puntata.» commentò, tra sé e sé «Lo SHIELD ha perso. CM Punk e Daniel Bryan le hanno prese. Arriviamo bene a Survivor Series, non c'è che dire!» sbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Solo quando sentì le risate prorompere dagli individui che la circondarono, Lydia tornò alla realtà: si era estraniata così tanto che aveva dimenticato dove fosse… _beh, guardare il wrestling le aveva sempre fatto quell'effetto._

Sbarrò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, le sue guance diventarono rosse e bollenti senza che lei neanche potesse provare ad impedirlo. Guardò prima Roman, che ridacchiava sommessamente, poi Seth, che si stava letteralmente sbellicando dalle risate, infine Dean, che ancora seduto sulla sedia aveva solo un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra.

«E direi che questo esprime tutto il disappunto dei fan.» commentò Seth, cercando di trattenere le risate.

Dean si alzò dalla sedia.

«Dopo questo, mi serve un'altra birra.» mormorò, scuotendo il capo e sparendo in cucina.

Lydia corrucciò le labbra in un'espressione adorabile e incrociò le braccia al petto, mettendo il muso.

«Sì, bravi…» borbottò «Ridete pure di me: sono convinta che voi non eravate tanto diversi, quando eravate semplici fan.»

«Oh, hai ragione: dovresti vedere Colby quando vediamo qualche vecchia edizione di WrestleMania. Tu, in confronto, non sei così male.» rivelò Roman con un ghignetto.

«Ma davvero?» ridacchiò Lydia, girandosi a lanciare un sorrisetto divertito a Seth.

Si sentì subito più a suo agio nel sapere che, in fondo, non la ritenessero troppo fuori di testa per le reazioni che aveva… in fondo, era stati fans anche loro, prima di diventare dei wrestler, e quella è una cosa che non si dimentica mai.

«Io, almeno, lo faccio solo per i match del passato: Roman si emoziona a riguardare se stesso!» controbatté Seth, incrociando le braccia al petto, tutto soddisfatto.

«Hey, dude: saresti orgoglioso anche tu se fossi in grado di fare una Spear perfetta come la mia!» esclamò Roman, gonfiando il petto con orgoglio.

«Pfff… la tua Spear? Ma non hai visto il mio Black Out? Quella sì che è una mossa originale!»

«Ma tu non eri quello che non riguardava mai i suoi match?» lo schernì Lydia, approfittandone per spostare la conversazione da lei e dal suo lato da fan a quello di Rollins «Sai…» aggiunse, girandosi verso Roman e facendo finta di sussurrargli nell'orecchio, anche se in realtà parlò ad alta voce, così che Seth potesse sentirla «Lui ha detto che non riguarda mai i suoi match, perché è talmente bravo che non ha bisogno.»

«Hey!» la riprese Seth, dandole un leggerissimo schiaffo dietro la nuca «Quello era un segreto!»

Lydia ridacchiò e si portò entrambe le mani dietro la testa, girandosi a rivolgere uno sguardo corrucciato a Seth.

«Mi hai colpita!» esclamò indignata «Roman: Seth mi ha colpita!» si lamentò «Non si colpisce una ragazza, questa è una vera _ingiustizia!_»

Seth alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Whoa, ti ho appena sfiorata! Mi hai fatto più male tu oggi in palestra!» disse sulla difensiva.

«Oh, allora lo ammetti che sei stato battuto da una povera ragazza indifesa?» lo prese in giro Lydia, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre con fare innocente, il sorriso da gatta che le si allargava da un orecchio all'altro.

Seth fece una smorfia e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Mai.»

«Ammettilo!» insistette Lydia, pigiandogli l'indice sul petto, con fare intimidatorio che lo fece solo sogghignare.

«No. Perché non è così: _io_ ti ho _lasciata_ vincere, perché sai… _io_ sono un gentiluomo.»

«Ah-ah. Come no.» ribatté lei «Sono sicura che riuscirei a prenderti a calci nel sedere anche se tu ti impegnassi!»

Seth le lanciò uno sguardo strano e Roman rise, afferrandola delicatamente per le spalle e stringendole teneramente tra le dita.

«Buoni, bambini!» li rimproverò Roman.

Lydia finse di agitarsi nella presa di Joe e sventolò i pugni nell'aria.

«Non vengo a prenderti solo perché Roman mi sta trattenendo, eh!» esclamò convinta.

Seth rise e si sporse in avanti, avvicinandolesi. Le sue mani andarono immediatamente a bloccare quelle di lei e le sue dita circondarono quei polsi sottili, tenendola ferma senza nemmeno mettere troppa forza: Lydia poteva avere un background nelle arti marziali – _nel JuJitsu, come aveva ricordato lei stessa_ -, ma era fisicamente fragile e debole, non avrebbe mai potuto combattere ad armi pari con lui.

Lydia cercò di liberarsi, ma ogni tentativo fu inutile e Seth sogghignò.

«Ed ora che fai, _sweetheart?_»

Per tutta risposta, Lydia gli fece una linguaccia.

Jon, che era appena tornato in salotto e stava già bevendo dalla bottiglia di birra, si fermò ad osservare la scena che gli si presentò davanti: Lydia era ancora seduta in mezzo tra Joe e Colby e si stava agitando, tra le risate degli altri due. Colby l'aveva afferrata per i polsi e la stava tenendo ferma. Lydia aveva tutti i capelli scombinati, le guance rosse, un sorriso _felice_ sulle labbra; i suoi occhi, poi, erano magnetici: sembravano quasi brillare di luce propria ed era la prima volta che la vedeva così.

Jon la osservò con aria assorta: c'era uno strano formicolio che gli si allargava dallo stomaco, fin sul petto. Il suo cuore stava facendo qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima d'ora… _forse, _si disse_, è solo colpa della birra._

Quando Lydia girò il viso, il suo sguardo si puntò automaticamente in quello di Ambrose, che continuò ad osservarla con quell'aria assorbita, quasi non la vedesse veramente. Se ne stava lì, in piedi, la birra in mano, un'espressione strana sul viso. Smise di agitarsi e gli riservò un'occhiata perplessa.

«Dean?» lo richiamò.

Seth le lasciò andare i polsi e si girò a sua volta ad osservare l'amico.

«Hey, dude: tutto bene? Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma.» gli fece notare.

Dean sembrò riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri, perché scosse debolmente il capo e scrollò le spalle, tornando a sedersi sulla sedia, sempre al contrario, con le braccia conserte sullo schienale.

All'improvviso scese un silenzio strano nel salotto, interrotto solo dal brusio di sottofondo che veniva dalla televisione. Lydia si sentì a disagio, ancora di più quando Dean tornò a guardarla in quel modo strano: sembrava che la stesse studiando e, quando si portò lentamente la birra alle labbra e bevve senza mai staccarle gli occhi di dosso, lei sentì un brivido di eccitazione correrle lungo le gambe. Distolse lo sguardo, mordicchiandosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

«Bene.» disse Roman, rompendo il silenzio; sollevò entrambe le braccia al cielo e si stiracchiò «Credo sia meglio andare a dormire: domani è l'ultimo giorno prima di Survivor Series, dobbiamo essere riposati e concentrati per l'ultimo allenamento.»

Seth annuì, coprendo un grosso sbadiglio con la mano.

Anche Lydia era d'accordo: c'erano così tante emozioni, dentro di lei, in quel momento, che non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi… ma era comunque stanca e cominciava a farle leggermente male la testa. Non le sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto coricarsi nel letto e…

Lydia sbarrò gli occhi, mentre un pensiero le attraversava fulmineo la mente.

«Eeehm…»

Roman le rivolse uno sguardo perplesso.

«Sì, _baby girl?_ Perché hai quell'espressione preoccupata ora?»

Lydia si pizzicò il naso e storse le labbra con una smorfia.

«Tu dormi qui sul divano, giusto?» fece, girandosi verso Roman, che annuì «E Seth ha la camera degli ospiti. Dean, ovviamente, ha il suo letto. Quindi… io dove dormo?»

Tutti e tre si voltarono a guardare Dean, che li fissò a loro volta, senza dire nulla.

«Oh beh!» esclamò Lydia spensierata, alzandosi in piedi «La vasca da bagno sarà comodissima.»

Sia Roman che Seth l'afferrarono per un braccio per uno e la costrinsero a tornare seduta tra di loro.

«Hey, ma che…!» si lamentò lei.

_Cominciava ad essere stanca del fatto che fosse così debole che loro potessero costringerla a fare qualsiasi cosa volessero._

«Non dormirai nella vasca!» disse Roman contrariato «Puoi dormire con me, _baby girl._ Per me non è un problema.» propose Roman, stringendosi in una spalla «Solo che, ti avverto, mi hanno detto che russo parecchio.»

Lydia lo fissò, le guance le si imporporarono all'idea di dormire nello stesso letto di Roman Reigns… no, non stava succedendo davvero.

«No, ma davvero, la vasca…» provò lei.

«Oppure puoi dormire con me.» disse Seth, costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui, gli occhi sbarrati e le guance ancora più rosse «Il letto nella camera degli ospiti è grande.»

Lydia scosse il capo: _non avrebbe dormito con Seth Rollins, assolutamente no. E nemmeno con Roman Reigns. Non poteva farcela, non avrebbe chiuso occhio._

«No, grazie, davvero, ma sono sicura che…» balbettò ancora lei, totalmente in imbarazzo, scivolando via velocemente dal divano. Se fosse stata abbastanza veloce, forse avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare in bagno e chiudersi là dentro.

_Peccato che non avesse considerato il terzo membro dello SHIELD._

_Il più imprevedibile._

Indietreggiando, Lydia andò a sbattere contro qualcosa di duro. Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi, per sapere che alle sue spalle c'era _Dean Ambrose._

Le sue mano le si poggiarono sulle braccia, trattenendola, e un brivido le corse lungo la colonna vertebrale. Il contatto con le sue dita le fece sentire uno strano calore sulla pelle, era come se stesse andando a fuoco.

«Smettetela, voi due.» disse, con voce annoiata «Siete entrambi fidanzati, nessuno di voi può dormire con lei.»

Nonostante tutto, Lydia si sentì rincuorata da quelle parole… _la stava salvando._

_O, almeno, questo era quello che credeva, fino a che…_

«Lydia dormirà con me.»

Lydia sbarrò nuovamente gli occhi e questa volta fu tutto il suo viso a diventare rosso come un pomodoro maturo.

«Che?!» esclamò, con voce acuta, girandosi di scatto per fronteggiarlo.

Dean le rivolse uno sguardo serio e penetrante, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno sfrontato, che le fece frullare più veloce il cuore nel petto.

«Problemi, _little fighter?_»

Lydia cercò di articolare una risposta per enunciare _tutti_ i problemi che poteva avere in quel momento, ma lui non glielo permise: si piegò in avanti e, senza convenevoli, se la caricò in spalla.

«Hey, che fai?!» si lamentò lei, agitandosi e tirandogli qualche debole pugno sulla schiena, che lui nemmeno sentì.

_Ancora, le stavano facendo quello che volevano e lei non poteva farci nulla per impedirlo._

_Ma come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?_

_Erano dei wrestler, loro._

«Smettila di agitarti, Lydia, o mi costringerai a schiaffeggiarti su questo bel sederino che ti ritrovi. E tu non vuoi, vero?»

Lydia arrossì ancora di più.

«Non oseresti!»

«Se ne sei così sicura, mettimi alla prova.» la provocò «Ma ti consiglio vivamente di non farlo, sono un po' alticcio al momento, potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni, se mi provochi.»

Lydia deglutì e un brivido la scosse. Quando lei non rispose, lui capì di aver fatto centro, così sogghignò.

«Di' buonanotte a Seth e Roman.» le disse con un sorriso nella voce, e si girò in modo tale che lei potesse guardarli.

Rossa come ciliegie al sole, gli occhi lucidi e un'espressione strana, Lydia sventolò sconsolatamente una mano verso gli altri due membri dello SHIELD, che ridacchiarono divertiti.

«'Notte, ragazzi…» mormorò con un sospiro, mentre Dean la portava dritto in camera sua.

Seth e Roman si scambiarono uno sguardo strano.

«Con questa scusa che lui non è fidanzato, si prende sempre tutto il divertimento.» sospirò Seth.

Roman ridacchiò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

* * *

**Ecco qui! Spero vi sia piaciuto (:  
****Non ho idea se Seth nella realtà sappia suonare davvero il pianoforte, ma ci stava bene nella mia FanFiction, quindi (:  
****Allora, abbiamo scoperto che Colby è fidanzato, eppure continua ad avere degli strani pensieri nei confronti di Lydia, cosa succederà? Ed anche Dean ha delle strane sensazioni... dove porterà tutto ciò? Per saperlo, vi basta continuare a seguirmi ;)  
_Nel prossimo capitolo:_ Lydia deve dormire con Dean, cosa succederà tra di loro, considerando anche che Dean è un po' alticcio? E, il giorno dopo, i membri dello SHIELD hanno delle sorprese in serbo per Lydia: di cosa si tratta?  
A presto :3**


	12. I Have A Storm In My Heart

****Author's note:**** Ecco qui un nuovo capitolo! E' più corto dei precedenti, ma ho dovuto tagliarlo in due per esigenze personali; non è comunque incompleto ed è totalmente dedicato a Lydia e Dean, quindi... spero apprezzerete! Fatemi sapere, come sempre ;)  
Intanto, ci tengo a ringraziare** Moony95**, per continuare ad appoggiarmi in questa avventura fin dall'inizio, **Signora del Tempo**, che mi ha seguita da EFP e che sta postando a sua volta una FanFiction in italiano sulla WWE, quindi andate a leggerla! E infine **Iris**, una new entry del tutto inaspettata che ringrazio dal profondo del mio cuore per avermi lasciato una recensione e per le sue belle parole!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**12\. I have a storm in my heart**

Sebbene una parte del suo cervello continuasse a ripeterle che avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiata per il fatto che _quei tre_ continuassero a strapazzarla di qua e di là, a loro piacimento, solo perché erano più forti e grossi di lei, un'altra parte della sua mente, quella che evidentemente controllava il suo lato da fan, non riusciva proprio a farle tenere il broncio sul viso per più di due secondi.

_Non aveva forse sempre sognato di essere alla mercé dello SHIELD?_

_Quale normale (normale?) fan non lo aveva fatto?_

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns erano quanto di più sexy ed eccitante la WWE aveva da offrire in quei giorni… era normale (di nuovo, siamo sicuri che fosse _così _normale?) essere irrimediabilmente attratte da loro.

_E Lydia, di certo, da brava fan qual era, non faceva eccezione._

Eppure, mentre Dean la trasportava verso la sua camera, trattenendola saldamente sulla propria spalla, non riuscì a non sentire un pizzico di fastidio ed orgoglio femminile.

Non sapeva chi era o come fosse prima dell'incidente – nella sua mente, ormai, si riferiva così alla notte in cui Ambrose l'aveva salvata da quel manipolo di maniaci sessuali -, ma sapeva come voleva essere da quel momento in poi: una donna forte ed orgogliosa, che non si sarebbe più fatta mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.

_Lei non aveva bisogno di nessuno._

_Lei ce la faceva da sola._

_Basta farsi trattare come un giocattolo: nessuno le avrebbe più fatto fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà._

Lydia sospirò, incrociando le braccia sulla spalla di Dean.

«Sai, dovresti smetterla di trattarmi come un sacco di patate.» disse, mentre lui apriva la porta della sua camera e si infilava dentro di essa «Ho delle gambe…»

«Decisamente delle belle gambe.» commentò Dean.

«…e so ancora camminare da sola.» continuò lei, ignorando il suo commento, che comunque la fece arrossire lievemente, seppur contro la sua volontà.

_Oh, stupida parte del cervello da fan!_

Dean sogghignò e la lasciò scivolare giù dalla sua spalla, facendola morbidamente atterrare sul letto.

Lydia si mise seduta, rivolgendogli uno sguardo stranito… le sue guance erano ancore rosse e i capelli, completamente scombinati per la _lotta_ che aveva tentato di combattere contro Seth, le incorniciavano il viso in maniera caotica.

Dean la fissò per un lungo istante, quasi meditabondo, poi chinò il capo verso una spalla e ammiccò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per portare il suo viso alla stessa altezza di quello di lei.

«Lo so.» soffiò, il suo viso improvvisamente a pochi centimetri da quello di lei «Ma così è più divertente.»

Il suo respiro le sfiorò le labbra e Lydia dovette combattere con tutte le sue forze per reprimere il brivido che avrebbe voluto scuoterle le spalle. Artigliò le coperte e deglutì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

«Per te, forse.» borbottò lei.

Dean sogghignò, ma non si mosse e continuò a fissarla da quella distanza ridicola: i suoi occhi bruciavano sulla sua pelle come un ferro rovente. C'era una ciocca di capelli che scendeva morbidamente a sfiorargli una guancia e Lydia ebbe l'irrefrenabile tentazione di sollevare una mano e spostargliela dietro l'orecchio, ma fu lui, invece, a sollevare un braccio. Senza mai smettere di fissarla negli occhi, le afferrò gentilmente la mandibola, lasciandole una carezza sulla guancia, bollente contro le sue dita fredde. Questa volta, Lydia non riuscì a reprimere il brivido che le corse lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Se Dean notò la sua reazione, non lo diede a vedere: i suoi occhi rimasero fissi sul volto di lei, con un'intensità tale da farle battere il cuore così violentemente da far male.

_Tuttavia, doveva ammettere che era un dolore decisamente piacevole._

Lydia ricambiò il suo sguardo, ma i suoi occhi vacillavano nervosamente da un'iride di lui all'altra: sembrava assorto in qualche pensiero che lei non avrebbe mai saputo decifrare, perché quel blu ora torbido sembrava essere in grado di riflettere solo ciò che aveva di fronte e non ciò che celava dietro.

«D-Dean…?» mormorò lei dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio.

_Cominciava davvero a sentirsi a disagio, sotto l'intensità dello sguardo che le stava rivolgendo._

_Sembrava un predatore affamato e arrabbiato che studia la sua preda, aspettando il momento adatto per attaccarla e farla sua._

Lui non rispose, si limitò a passarsi lentamente la lingua sulle labbra, poi spostò il pollice dalla guancia di lei fin sulle sue labbra, che accarezzò con un gesto ruvido, costringendola ad aprirle appena.

Questa volta, Dean dovette accorgersi del brivido che la scosse, perché un sorrisetto storto gli piegò le labbra.

«Sembri spaventata.» mormorò assorto «Non preoccuparti, giuro che non ti farò niente. _A meno che tu non voglia..._» Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla e la osservò con un'occhiata curiosa.

Lydia deglutì ed era sicura di aver sentito il cuore scendere dalla sua gola e continuare a martellarle nel petto. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma da essa uscì solo un fiato tremante.

«Che succede, _little fighter?_ Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?» Dean corrugò la fronte «_O forse è stato Colby, uh?_» mormorò.

_Perché la sua voce aveva assunto una strana sfumatura a quella domanda?_

Lydia non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad una risposta coerente, anche perché la vicinanza improvvisa di Dean Ambrose le rendeva davvero difficile formulare anche solo una singola frase che avesse senso.

Sempre trattenendola per il mento, Dean si piegò in avanti: Lydia sentì il suo naso premersi tra i suoi capelli e lui inspirare profondamente e rilasciare poi il fiato con una sorta di mugolio roco.

«Dio… perché profumi sempre così tanto di buono, eh Lydia?» mormorò in un orecchio.

Lydia deglutì e un altro brivido incontrollabile la scosse leggermente.

«N-non lo so…» sussurrò, ora colta da così tante emozioni che non era solo il suo cuore a tremare… poteva sentire la sua anima scuoterla da dentro; aveva la testa leggera e ovattata, la sua vicinanza le rendeva difficile ragionare. _E poi, Dean parlava del suo profumo, ma anche lui non scherzava: l'odore della sua pelle era inebriante_ _e le stava facendo vorticare la testa._

Se c'era una cosa che Lydia aveva imparato di se stessa era che, quando era a disagio, cominciava a parlare a vanvera. Le era successo quando aveva conosciuto Roman, era successo quella sera con Seth mentre guardavano Smackdown… quindi non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi troppo della frase priva di senso che uscì dalle sue labbra in quel momento.

_In fondo, aveva già appurato di non riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente quando Dean era così vicino, no?_

«Sto… sto usando i tuoi prodotti, quindi in realtà profumo di…»

«_ Me._» concluse lui, allontanandosi quel tanto che gli bastava per poterla di nuovo guardare in viso «_Profumi di me._»

«Già…» sospirò lei, senza sapere che cos'altro aggiungere.

Dean la fissò ancora a lungo ed intensamente, i suoi occhi annebbiati da quello che adesso appariva chiaramente come desiderio.

_Lui la desiderava._

Lydia riusciva a sentire ogni centimetro di pelle sondato dal suo sguardo andare a fuoco.

«Forse… forse dovremmo andare a dormire.» mormorò lei, sebbene la sua proposta suonasse fiacca persino alle sue orecchie.

«Mmm.» fu l'unica cosa che rispose Dean, piegando il viso verso una spalla.

Le lasciò andare il mento e le dita di entrambe le mani scesero lentamente ad accarezzarle le braccia, causandole un nuovo brivido e una strana sensazione nello stomaco.

_Di nuovo, quella sensazione in bilico tra il dolore e il piacere._

Le sue mani circondarono i polsi esili di lei – _quegli stessi polsi che Rollins aveva potuto stringere poco prima._

Lydia corrugò la fronte, guardandolo con un'occhiata confusa.

«Dean?»

Senza mai staccare gli occhi dal suo viso, Dean la costrinse a sollevare entrambe le braccia e si chinò su di lei, costringendola ad indietreggiare fino a che la sua schiena non si poggiò completamente sul materasso morbido. Le inchiodò i polsi sopra le testa e calò su lei, le sue gambe che stringevano lievemente quelle di lei, intrappolandola sotto di sé, senza tuttavia pesarle addosso.

Lydia deglutì, il cervello doveva ormai aver completamente abbandonato il suo cranio, perché non riusciva più a sentirlo pensare.

Di nuovo, Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla e un sorriso storto gli curvò le labbra, che andò di nuovo ad inumidire con la punta della lingua.

«Se fossimo in un match…» sussurrò «avresti appena perso.»

«C-che…?» soffiò lei, ora totalmente disorientata.

Dean le lasciò andare un polso e le sue dita le accarezzarono distrattamente i capelli, che si erano aperti a ventaglio sulle coperte. Poi la sua mano raggiunse di nuovo il suo mento e il pollice riprese a giocare con le labbra di lei, massaggiando ruvidamente quello inferiore e costringendola ad aprirle appena.

«Che stai facendo…?» farfugliò lei dopo un po', sorpresa che il suo cervello fosse riuscito a tornare per farle pronunciare almeno tre parole.

Il suo comportamento la stava confondendo… sembrava un predatore che gioca con la sua vittima, prima di farla sua.

_Lui era il leone, forte e dominatore, e lei la piccola e fragile gazzella su cui lui aveva puntato i suoi occhi. Quegli occhi blu come il cielo ed altrettanto profondi… altrettanto infiniti. Avrebbe potuto perdercisi, in quegli occhi, e non tornare più indietro._

Lui sogghignò e… _Dio, il suo sorriso era bianchissimo e semplicemente perfetto._

«Volevi andare a dormire, no?» mormorò lui, accarezzandole distrattamente una guancia.

Lydia si schiarì leggermente la gola, cercando di concentrarsi e aiutare il suo cervello a pensare.

«Sì… ma non… non credo che riuscirei a… dormire, così.» farfugliò e le sue guance diventarono ancora più bollenti sotto le dita fredde di lui.

Le labbra di Dean si piegarono in un sorrisetto insolente.

«Davvero?» la provocò.

Dean si piegò di più in avanti e i suoi capelli scesero a solleticarle la fronte. Quando lui avvicinò di nuovo il viso e lei poté nuovamente sentire il suo respiro sulle proprie labbra, il lieve odore di birra, mischiato a qualcos'altro di alcolico, le colpì l'olfatto, scatenandole una strana reazione nel petto.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e storse il naso in una smorfia strana, che non passò inosservata a Dean.

«A cosa stai pensando?» le chiese, spostando la carezza delle sue dita di nuovo dalla sua guancia ai suoi capelli.

_Amava i suoi capelli._

_Erano così soffici e profumavano così tanto da farlo impazzire._

«A quanto tu abbia bevuto…» rispose lei.

Dean sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia in un'espressione sorpresa e sbatté le palpebre, come se non si aspettasse che lei dicesse qualcosa del genere. Tuttavia, sorrise, quasi divertito.

«Ma davvero? E' a questo che stai pensando?» le domandò con tono velatamente ironico.

Lydia annuì piano.

«Sì… puzzi di alcool.» mormorò lei.

Questa volta fu il turno di Dean di storcere il viso in una smorfia.

«Scusa, ma è la verità.» aggiunse lei, stringendosi in una spalla – o, almeno, provandoci, dato che in quella posizione non era proprio facile muoversi.

«Mmm. Ed è tutto quello a cui stai pensando?» la provocò ancora lui, il pollice che di nuovo andò a sfiorarle ruvidamente il labbro inferiore.

«Dovremmo andare a dormire.» fu l'unica cosa che rispose lei.

_Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Non gli avrebbe rivelato quanto stesse fremendo, quanto volesse sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie e non solo… quanto volesse che lui la smettesse di tergiversare e la prendesse in quel momento, senza pensieri, senza parole… anche senza amore, non importava._

Ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto. Non era quel genere di ragazza, lei. Non era una puttanella, non era una ragazza facile. Ora più che mai era consapevole di ciò.

Dean aveva ragione.

"_Tu non sei nulla di tutto quello che pensi. Non sei una puttana. Non sei una ragazza disturbata. Tu sei… diversa. Tu non sei così. Credimi, io ne ho viste tante di ragazze disturbate. E tu non sei come loro. Non hai niente che possa anche solo lontanamente farti somigliare ad una di loro. Tu sei diversa."_

Lydia si rese conto in quell'istante, mentre era intrappolata sotto Dean Ambrose, di quanto lui avesse avuto ragione. Di quanto a fondo avesse saputo leggergli l'anima.

Il suo corpo lo desiderava e solo qualcuna che avesse avuto qualche serio problema mentale non avrebbe voluto che lui la prendesse e la facesse sua in quel preciso momento. Eppure, una parte del suo cervello, quella più razione, mise a tacere ogni istinto animalesco e puramente passionale… _lei non faceva quelle cose. Lei non era una di quelle ragazze che andavano a letto con qualcuno di cui non erano innamorate._

_Lei non avrebbe mai fatto del puro sesso, lei voleva fare l'amore._

_E, con suo grande rammarico, se quella serata si fosse conclusa con Dean Ambrose tra le sue gambe e dentro di lei… non sarebbe assolutamente stato amore._

_Sarebbe stato sesso e lei non voleva._

Lydia non era una ring-rat. Lydia non era una puttanella. Lydia non era una di quelle ragazze che Jonathan Good rimorchiava nei bar e che si _trombava _senza nemmeno conoscere il loro nome.

_Lydia era diversa e lui lo sapeva bene._

Dean sbuffò una mezza specie di risata beffarda e scosse la testa.

«La sai una cosa, Lydia?» mormorò, tornando a guardarla negli occhi.

_Ogni volta che lui pronunciava il suo nome, Lydia sentiva come un milione di farfalle danzare nel suo stomaco._

«Cosa?»

Dean sorrise di quel sorriso genuino che a lei sapeva far vorticare la testa. Riprese ad accarezzarle lentamente una guancia, ma il suo viso si allontanò da quello di lei, mentre lui distendeva la schiena, torreggiando nuovamente su di lei.

«_Sei una ragazza veramente fortunata_.» si limitò a dire, con fare enigmatico.

Lydia corrugò al fronte, confusa, ma lui si rimise in piedi, afferrandola nuovamente per un polso ed aiutandola a tornare seduta. Le si avvicinò nuovamente solo per lasciarle un bacio sulla testa.

«Va' a dormire, _little fighter._» le mormorò tra i capelli.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si girò, prese un pacchetto di sigarette dalla scrivania ed uscì nel balcone.

Lydia fissò la finestra per lunghissimi attimi. Anche se, nel buio della notte non riusciva a vederlo, sapeva che Dean era lì, a pochi metri da lei.

Il cuore le batteva ancora forte per l'emozione e sentiva le guance essere così bollenti che poteva solo immaginare quanto ridicolmente rosse dovessero essere diventate, in contrasto specialmente col pallore della sua carnagione. Si prese il viso tra le mani e prese un profondo respiro, cercando di calmarsi. Senza pensare ad altro – altrimenti sarebbe impazzita, se lo sentiva – si infilò sotto le coperte, stringendo forte il cuscino tra le braccia.

"_Sei una ragazza veramente fortunata." _le aveva detto Dean.

Ma perché glielo aveva detto? Che cosa aveva voluto dire?

Lydia non trovò una risposta a quelle – e alle altre mille – domande che le vorticarono nel cervello anche perché, sorprendentemente, sopraffatta dalla stanchezza e dalle emozioni, riuscì ad addormentarsi subito.

* * *

Jon prese un lungo tiro dalla sigaretta e poi rilasciò il fumo lentamente, osservandolo mentre si attorcigliava armoniosamente contro il buio del cielo notturno. La sua camera da letto affacciava su una zona tranquilla di Las Vegas: tutti palazzi bui e silenziosi, niente a che vedere con le luci frenetiche e colorate che invadevano la zona alle sue spalle, quella su cui si affacciavano la camera degli ospiti ed il salotto. Era per quello che aveva scelto quella stanza: Jon non era mai stato un tipo che amava la confusione, aveva bisogno di quell'angolo di mondo buio e silenzioso in cui rintanarsi con se stesso e con i suoi pensieri.

_E di pensieri, quella sera, ne aveva decisamente tanti._

Lydia.

Quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, prima o poi.

Sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista, quando i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lei, seduta sul palco con la chitarra poggiata su quelle gambe snelle, Jon aveva avvertito qualcosa di strano nei suoi confronti. Non era solo per quel sorriso triste che le piegava le labbra, fin troppo spesso per i suoi gusti. E non era nemmeno per il suo sguardo, quegli occhi di quel colore particolare, che sfumava dal marrone al verde, in un tonalità che lui non ricordava di aver mai visto, e che sembravano nascondere segreti e sofferenze di cui nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza. E, ancora, non era nemmeno per la fragilità del suo aspetto, che gli faceva provare l'incomprensibile desiderio di proteggerla.

_C'era qualcos'altro… qualcos'altro che aveva travolto Jonathan Good fin dentro l'anima._

Qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere. Qualcosa che lo destabilizzava, lo spaventava… e lo faceva arrabbiare.

Sì, lo faceva arrabbiare non riuscire a decifrarla e ancor di più lo faceva arrabbiare il fatto che lui stesso fosse diverso, intorno a lei.

Lydia riusciva a fargli avere un atteggiamento che non gli apparteneva, come se con un singolo sguardo fosse in grado di tirar fuori il suo lato migliore, quel lato che nessuno vedeva mai… _che Jon stesso non aveva mai visto._

Jonathan Good si sentiva molto più simile a Jon Moxley di quanto chiunque altro non fosse disposto ad ammettere, specialmente nei confronti del gentil sesso: era sempre stato uno sporco maschilista, uno stronzo che sfruttava ogni mezzo per infilarsi tra le gambe di una donna.

_Lui era esattamente il tipo che amava andare nei bar e trombarsi le ragazze… non importava se fossero belle o brutte, non importava se fossero ring-rats o puttane. A lui non importava di nulla, se non sentirle fremere sotto di lui, scoparle così forte fino a quando loro non urlavano il suo nome (che fosse Jon, Dean o Mox… qualsiasi persona loro avessero voluto che lui fosse quella notte) e scaricare tutta la sua rabbia in ogni spinta, in ogni morso, in ogni bacio. _

Gli piacevano le ragazze disturbate: loro non si facevano problemi, loro non si intimidivano di fronte al suo comportamento selvaggio e rude, loro bramavano la sua rabbia, bramavano il suo lato più oscuro, dipendevano da lui come fossero drogate dall'aura di puro sesso che sapeva di emanare.

_Sì, lui era proprio un ragazzo malato._

Eppure, non riusciva ad essere o a desiderare nulla di tutto ciò quando era con Lydia.

_E, ancora, questo lo faceva sentire disorientato ed arrabbiato. Stava perdendo se stesso in un qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere. Questo lo spaventava e lo rendeva furioso. E dalla rabbia nasceva la frustrazione, perché non poteva sfogarsi come avrebbe voluto… non poteva sfogarsi con lei, che era la causa di tutto._

_Perché non riusciva a prenderla e a farla sua, a possederla come ogni altra donna che fosse entrata nella sua vita?_

_Non era quello che faceva sempre?_

_Prendere delle ragazze in un bar, portarle a casa e scoparle senza remore?_

Sì, era quello che faceva.

Eppure, con Lydia non c'era riuscito. L'aveva avuta lì, sul suo letto, intrappolata sotto il suo corpo. L'aveva vista arrossire e aveva sentito il suo desiderio come se fosse il proprio. Ogni fremito aveva accresciuto la sua eccitazione. E poi, quelle labbra… quelle labbra che avevano lo stesso colore delle pesche. _Si era chiesto se avessero anche lo stesso sapore. _E l'eccitazione era aumentata e il desiderio di assaggiarle era diventato l'unico pensiero fisso della sua mente.

_No, non voleva solo assaggiarle._

_Voleva divorarle._

_Voleva consumarle, esattamente come voleva consumare ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo._

Ma c'era stato come un campanello d'allarme, nella sua testa. Qualcosa gli aveva suggerito che, se si fosse chinato e le avesse rubato quel bacio, che così tanto desiderava da renderlo quasi pazzo, non sarebbe più stato in grado di fermarsi. L'avrebbe divorata… _l'avrebbe distrutta e rovinata, esattamente come aveva fatto con tutte le altre donne che si era portato a letto._

E lui non voleva.

_Lydia era… diversa._

_Non sapeva come, non sapeva in che modo._

Ma aveva paura che se l'avesse trattata esattamente come trattava tutte le donne – come giocattoli per soddisfare le sue esigenze e nulla più – quel sorriso triste che lui così tanto odiava sarebbe tornato a piegarle le labbra, magari in modo permanente.

_E lui non voleva._

_Lui voleva farlo sparire, quel dannato sorriso._

Jon voleva che Lydia fosse felice e avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla.

_Di tutto._

"_Sei una ragazza fortunata, Lydia"_ le aveva detto.

_E lei non aveva idea di quanto quelle parole fossero vere._

* * *

Lydia si svegliò parecchie volte, quella notte. La prima fu sicuramente la più traumatica e quella nella quale ci mise molto più tempo a riprendere sonno.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, nella solita confusione di chi è appena tornato nel mondo reale, non comprese subito dove fosse. Dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco qualcosa o per riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente.

_Perché si era svegliata, poi?_

_Doveva aver fatto un brutto sogno… fortunatamente, non riusciva a ricordarlo._

Fu quando richiuse gli occhi, pronta a lasciarsi di nuovo avvolgere dalla braccia di Morfeo, che si rese conto che, _realmente_, qualcuno la stava stringendo tra le proprie braccia. Aprì di nuovo gli occhi di scatto, mentre avvertiva un respiro pesante e regolare accarezzarle dolcemente i capelli dietro la nuca.

_Fu solo in quel preciso istante, mentre il cuore cominciava a batterle furioso nel petto e avvertiva l'ormai familiare pizzicore sulle guance, che Lydia si rese conto che Dean Ambrose la stava abbracciando nel sonno._

Riusciva a sentire il suo petto ampio e muscoloso contro la sua schiena, un braccio doveva essere piegato sotto il cuscino, ma sentiva l'altro stringerla a sé con un gesto quasi possessivo, ed una sua gamba era intrecciata a quella di lei.

_Non sapeva se si fosse mosso così nel sonno o se l'avesse abbracciata fin dall'inizio, ma tanto comunque il punto non cambiava._

Rimase ferma, immobile, respirando piano, come se avesse paura di svegliarlo; sì, beh… se si fosse svegliato in quell'istante, sarebbe stata una situazione alquanto imbarazzante. E di imbarazzo, quella sera, tra di loro, ce n'era già stato in abbondanza per i gusti di Lydia.

_Dio… perché profumava così tanto?_

_Dean Ambrose profumava di pelle, di muschio, di maschio… e di sesso._

Il suo corpo era caldo contro il proprio, ogni muscolo si fletteva armonioso anche nel sonno, avvolgendola con una sensazione che, ben presto, passò dall'essere di disagio a sembrarle confortevolmente protettiva.

_Sì, tra le braccia di Dean Ambrose, Lydia si sentiva protetta da tutti i pericoli del mondo._

E, in quel preciso istante, mentre il suo corpo si rilassava e il sonno tornava a ghermirla, Lydia realizzò che sarebbe rimasta volentieri in quell'abbraccio… _per sempre._

* * *

**Ed eccoci qui! Vi è piaciuto? (:  
Io, sinceramente, mi diverto molto a scrivere di Dean, non so perché, ma persino il suo personaggio è perfetto xD  
Comunque, nel prossimo capitolo: lo SHIELD ha una (o più?) sorpresa per Lydia! Se siete curiose, non perdetevi il prossimo aggiornamento ;)  
Un bacio, vostra CharismasXe.**


	13. Soon It Will Be Brighter

****Author's note:**** Ed ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate come sempre, mi raccomando ;)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland Roden._  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**13\. Soon it will be brighter**

Quando Lydia riaprì definitivamente gli occhi, tornando nel mondo reale ed uscendo lentamente da quello dei sogni, era ormai mattina. La sveglia sul comodino segnava le **10**.

Si stiracchiò lentamente e si strofinò gli occhi, sdraiandosi supina.

Il ricordo di Dean Ambrose e del suo corpo stretto al proprio la colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno, costringendola a voltare la testa di scatto verso il suo lato.

_Ma Dean non c'era._

Lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo – e rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante che aveva trattenuto il fiato, costringendo il suo cuore all'ormai troppo famigliare maratona che correva sempre più spesso nel suo petto – Lydia allungò una mano ad accarezzare le coperte stropicciate: erano fredde, segno che lui doveva essersi alzato da un bel po' di tempo… ma conservavano ancora, inconfondibilmente, il suo profumo.

_Tutto, in quella camera, profumava di lui._

Lydia si passò una mano tra i capelli e si mise a sedere, stringendo gli occhi per abituarsi alla luce del mattino che entrava dalla porta-finestra di fronte al letto. Si guardò intorno, dando un'occhiata alla stanza di Dean, ma non c'era molto: le pareti erano spoglie, niente posters o fotografie… in effetti, non ce ne erano proprio, in tutta la casa, né di quadri né tanto meno di fotografie; tutto quello che quella stanza conteneva era quel letto matrimoniale, un armadio di legno laccato di nero, una scrivania con su qualche libro, fogli disordinatamente riposti e qualche pacchetto di sigarette, e un paio di comodini ai lati del letto. Nient'altro. Era molto impersonale, come camera, ma Lydia si ritrovò a pensare che lo rappresentasse molto: Dean Ambrose era un tipo molto riservato e misterioso, qualcuno che non sembrava in grado di esternare i suoi pensieri – o che probabilmente non aveva nessun interesse a farlo. C'era un alone enigmatico intorno a lui, una sorta di solido muro che non permetteva a nessuno di avvicinarlo.

Lydia sospirò, non riuscendo a capire neanche il perché di quei pensieri, e si alzò, sollevando le braccia verso l'alto e stiracchiandosi, pigra come un gatto. Si avvicinò lentamente alla porta chiusa e ci poggiò un orecchio sopra, per sentire se c'era qualcuno in casa. Non sembravano esserci rumori, così l'apri piano e si affacciò nel corridoio: ancora, nessun suono.

Dean, Seth e Roman dovevano essere usciti.

Dopo essere andata in bagno, Lydia si avviò verso la cucina. Sull'isolotto trovò un piatto coperto ed un biglietto accanto ad esso. Mentre un sorriso le sorgeva spontaneo sulle labbra, si sedette sullo sgabello e dispiegò il bigliettino. Non sapeva chi l'avesse scritto, perché non riconosceva la grafia, ma il messaggio al suo interno glielo fece intuire:

"_Saremo in palestra tutto il giorno, tu fa' come se fossi a casa tua. Per qualsiasi cosa, conosci i nostri numeri: terremo i cellulari vicini. Se vuoi uscire, ti ho lasciato le chiavi… però, per favore, non cacciarti nei guai. Non torniamo a pranzo, ma alla cena ci pensiamo noi, quindi non preparare nulla._

_Stay safe, little fighter._

_PS. Joe ci tiene a specificare che la colazione te l'ha preparata lui e che vorrà un abbraccio come ringraziamento, stasera."_

Il messaggio era scritto da Dean, non c'erano dubbi.

_Stay safe, little fighter._

Lydia lasciò andare un sospiro sognante, richiuse il bigliettino e sollevò il piatto, gustandosi la colazione che _Roman Reigns_ aveva preparato apposta per lei.

_Sì, se lo era meritato tutto, un abbraccio._

* * *

Quando Jon, Joe e Colby tornarono a casa, erano ormai le **19.30** passate.

Lydia li accolse con un sorriso caloroso, sventolando la mano dal divano.

«Ehilà.» la salutò Seth

«Ehilà.» rispose lei, abbassando il volume della televisione «Come va? Come è andato l'ultimo allenamento?»

Tutti e tre i ragazzi avevano in mano non solo le loro borse della palestra, ma anche parecchie buste… assottigliando lo sguardo, Lydia notò che erano sacchetti di negozi.

«Alla grande.» rispose Roman, regalandole un sorriso «Tu come stai?»

Si diressero tutti in cucina, così Lydia li seguì.

«Tutto bene. Ho fatto la brava e sono rimasta lontana dai guai.» disse, guardando compiaciuta Dean, che alzò lo sguardo dalle buste che aveva poggiato sul ripiano dell'isolotto solo per rivolgere un sorriso ammiccante.

«Spero ti piaccia la cucina giapponese, era il turno di Colby di scegliere per la cena.» le comunicò Dean, tirando fuori da una delle buste alcune confezioni di sushi.

Lydia sorrise e si strinse in una spalla.

«Sinceramente, non me lo ricordo… ma lo assaggerò!»

Seth le passò accanto e le fece un occhiolino.

«Il primo turno della doccia è mio!» dichiarò poi, sparendo oltre la porta della cucina.

«Hey tu…» Lydia si girò a prestare la sua attenzione a Roman, che aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e la osservava dall'alto con sguardo serio «Non mi devi qualcosa?»

Lydia nascose una risatina dietro la mano ed annuì, raggiungendolo. Roman aprì le braccia, pronto ad avvolgerla, ma lei invece si distanziò di nuovo, storcendo il naso in una smorfia.

«Che c'è?» le chiese contrariato, alzando un sopracciglio con fare confuso.

«Preferisco abbracciarti quando sarai pulito e profumato.» rispose, allungando una mano per passargliela sul braccio ancora umido di sudore, che poi si ripulì sulla sua stessa maglia.

«Ma che razza di fan sei, _little fighter?_» la schernì Dean, con un sorriso storto «Ci sono donne che venderebbe l'anima al diavolo per farsi abbracciare da un Roman Reigns tutto sudato.»

Roman annuì, indicandolo col pollice.

«Ha ragione, sai?»

Lydia ridacchiò e scosse la testa, allontanandosi di un altro passo e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Allora perché _tu_ non lo stai abbracciando?» disse Lydia, con un sorrisetto malizioso e divertito.

Dean si girò lentamente a guardarla, le labbra aperte in una smorfia strana.

«Che cosa staresti insinuando?» domandò, assottigliando lo sguardo e camminando lentamente verso di lei.

«Niente, perché? Hai la coda di paglia, _Ambrose_?» lo provocò, indietreggiando di un altro passo.

«Lo sai, _Lydia._ Quando mi chiami per cognome…» ma non concluse la frase, limitandosi a rivolgerle uno sguardo eccitato che valeva più di mille parole «Credo che qualcuno, qui, abbia bisogno di una bella lezione.» mormorò dopo un po', spostando lo sguardo da lei a Reigns «Roman: prendila!»

Lydia squittì e fece un balzo all'indietro, scappando verso il salotto. I due membri dello SHIELD la seguirono immediatamente, ma con passo lento e studiato: loro erano in maggioranza numerica e Lydia si era appena messa in trappola da sola, nascondendosi dietro il divano. Roman la raggiunge da un lato e quando lei cercò di scappare dall'altro, ecco che Dean le sbarrò la strada.

«Merda…» mormorò, valutando quante possibilità avesse di riuscire a correre via saltando oltre il divano.

_No, probabilmente l'avrebbero presa comunque._

«Game over, _little fighter._» sogghignò Dean, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Lydia deglutì, poi fece l'unica cosa che le venne in mente.

«SEEEEEETH! AIUTO!» gridò, cogliendo Dean e Roman alla sprovvista.

Entrambi la fissarono sconcertati, ma nessuno ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro: sentirono la porta del bagno spalancarsi e due secondi dopo Seth fece la sua comparsa in salotto, correndo come un matto.

«Che succede? Che è stato? Dov'è il pericolo?»

Seth si voltò verso il divano, dove Lydia, Jon e Joe lo stavano fissando con gli occhi sbarrati.

«Beh, che c'è?» domandò, ancora allarmato.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, arrossì e non trovò nulla da dire.

Joe scoppiò spudoratamente a ridere e Jon indossò il suo miglior ghigno.

«Bella la tua armatura da prode cavaliere.»

Solo in quel momento, Seth si rese conto del perché lo avevano fissato così… _e soprattutto perché Lydia sembrasse ora un pomodoro troppo maturo._

Era appena entrato sotto la doccia, quando aveva sentito Lydia urlare: pensando fosse qualcosa di grave, si era precipitato fuori dal bagno, scordandosi di essere praticamente nudo, con i capelli già bagnati e la spugna in mano.

«Oh.» fu l'unica cosa che commentò, senza degnarsi di vergognarsi nemmeno un po'.

Lydia nascose il viso tra le mani e si accucciò su se stessa, sparendo dietro al divano e nascondendosi dalla vista di Rollins, che si grattò la nuca con un gesto confuso.

«Vergogna, Lopez!» lo ammonì Joe, scuotendo il capo «Hai appena violato la nostra piccola Lydia, qui.»

Jon ridacchiò e Colby si diede una manata sulla fronte.

«E' lei che ha urlato! Credevo avesse bisogno d'aiuto! Si può sapere che le stavate facendo?»

«Perdio, Colby, potresti almeno mostrare un po' di pudore e coprirti?» disse Jon, lanciandogli il suo giacchetto. Colby lo prese al volo e se lo legò intorno alla vita.

«Adesso venire abbracciata da me tutto sudato non è poi così male, eh _baby girl?_» la prese in giro Roman, abbassandosi per posarle una mano sulla spalla.

Lydia era ancora accucciata in terra, col viso nascosto dietro le mani: se avesse potuto, si sarebbe voluta sotterrare per la vergogna.

_Dio… aveva visto proprio tutto. Ma tutto tutto._

_Seth Rollins, nudo davanti a lei._

_Non si sarebbe mai più ripresa._

«Hey, _Lys_, perché non vai ad abbracciare Seth, ora? Lui è pulito e profumato.» la stuzzicò Dean.

«Oh, ma sta' zitto.» borbottò lei, scatenando le risate dei due membri dello SHIELD.

Colby lanciò loro uno sguardo perplesso, poi sbuffò e sollevò le mani in segno di resa.

«Voi siete tutti matti!» esclamò, tornando verso il bagno.

* * *

Incidente con Seth a parte, il resto della serata trascorse in modo tranquillo e normale – per quanto potesse essere normale per Lydia una serata in compagnia dello SHIELD, a casa di Dean Ambrose, sia chiaro.

Roman aveva ricevuto il suo abbraccio dopo la doccia, avevano mangiato il sushi e Lydia aveva scoperto di amarlo. Avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno, o meglio, lo SHIELD aveva parlato, Lydia si era limitata a fare qualche commento di qua e di là, ma per lo più era rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltare.

Erano tre ragazzi divertenti, che avevano un legame unico e lei li adorava ogni secondo di più.

Alla fine, mentre sparecchiavano, la conversazione si spostò su Survivor Series, ormai a sole ventiquattro ore di distanza.

«Farò il tifo per voi!» esclamò Lydia, buttando piatti e bicchieri di plastica dentro il secchio.

«Vorrei vedere!» rispose Seth con un sorriso «E non osare tifare Goldust nemmeno per un momento.» la accusò, puntandole l'indice contro.

«Dean, dovrei comprarlo, il ppv… a meno che tu, in quanto wrestler, non lo abbia gratis.»

«Nope.» rispose lui, asciugandosi le mani su uno strofinaccio «Ma non lo comprerò.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

«Ma allora come farò a vederlo, io?» si lamentò lei, mettendo il broncio.

Dean, Seth e Roman si scambiarono uno sguardo strano, poi quest'ultimo si alzò dalla sedia.

«Vieni con me, _baby girl_.» disse, avvicinandosi e prendendola delicatamente per un gomito.

Lydia corrugò la fronte perplessa e si lasciò condurre in salotto, dove Roman la fece sedere sul divano.

«Che succede? Devo preoccuparmi?»

«Forse…» mormorò Dean, con il suo solito ghigno sfacciato.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e Seth diede una gomitata ad Ambrose.

«E smettila, dai.» lo rimproverò con una risatina.

Lydia era sempre più confusa: che stava succedendo?

Roman si accucciò di fronte a lei e il suo sorriso bonario la fece immediatamente sentire a suo agio.

«Abbiamo delle cose per te, _baby girl._» senza aggiungere altro, si alzò e prese i sacchetti dei negozi che Lydia aveva notato prima. Glieli poggiò di fronte e lei li fissò, senza capire «Aprili, su!» la invitò.

Ancora titubante, Lydia afferrò la prima busta e l'aprì: al suo interno c'erano delle magliette.

«Ma che…?» mormorò, afferrando la seconda busta: in questa c'era dei jeans; in quelle successive c'erano degli abiti, della biancheria intima – e qui arrossì -, delle scarpe… «C-che cos'è questa roba?» domandò, con voce tremante.

Roman sorrise e le si sedette accanto, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«Non puoi continuare ad indossare i vestiti di Dean e Seth per sempre, non trovi?» le disse, lasciandole un buffetto sulla guancia «Quindi, abbiamo pensato di comprarti qualcosa da indossare che fosse più adatto a te.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, in un'espressione di puro stupore, che fece immediatamente ridacchiare i tre.

«V-voi… cosa?» sussurrò incredula «M-ma… io non posso accettarli! Quelli sono i vostri soldi… voi…»

«Niente ma, _sweetheart._» la interruppe Seth con un sorriso «Hai ragione, sono i _nostri_ soldi, quindi possiamo farci quel che vogliamo. E quel che vogliamo è che tu ci restituisca i nostri vestiti e indossi quelli che abbiamo preso per te.»

Lydia farfugliò qualcosa di poco chiaro persino alle sue orecchie, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Non avreste dovuto…» sussurrò dopo un po'.

«Sì, invece.» questa volta era stato Dean a parlare, così Lydia sollevò il viso di scatto e i suoi occhi andarono immediatamente ad incontrare quelli seri e penetranti di lui «Fino a che non recuperi la tua memoria, sei un _nostro_ problema. Sei sotto la _nostra_ protezione e responsabilità. E noi ci prendiamo sempre cura di ciò che è _nostro_.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente, le labbra socchiuse e il cuore che le batteva a mille nel petto. Sentì un peso sullo stomaco ed ebbe improvvisamente voglia di piangere. Abbassò lo sguardo, senza sapere cosa dire, e una lacrima scese a rigarle una guancia.

«Hey, hey, hey…» Roman la strinse di più a sé, accarezzandole un braccio.

«Niente lacrime, _sweetheart._ Non ci piacciono le ragazze che piangono.» disse Seth con un sorriso nella voce, chinandosi di fronte a lei e raccogliendole la lacrima con il dito indice.

«Secondo me sta piangendo perché si è ricordata di te nudo.» commentò Dean con un ghigno.

«Ha-ha. Divertente, Ambrose, davvero.»

Riuscirono a farla ridere: Lydia sollevò di nuovo il viso e rivolse loro uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine.

«Grazie ragazzi, davvero. Io… non so davvero come ringraziarvi.» mormorò, cercando di trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime.

«Che ne dici di un abbraccio, _baby girl?_» propose Roman e lei si voltò immediatamente a gettargli le braccia al collo.

«E poi…» disse Seth, costringendola a riportare l'attenzione su di lui. Lo vide rovistare in una delle tasche dei suoi pantaloni «Che ne dici di fare il tifo per noi… da vicino?» estrasse un WWE pass per il backstage, che le porse.

Lydia spalancò di nuovo gli occhi e lo afferrò con mani tremanti.

«S-state… state scherzando?» sussurrò, senza voce per l'emozione.

«Niente affatto, _sweetheart._ Sei la nostra mascotte e come tale hai diritto ad un posto d'onore.»

Lydia si portò una mano alla bocca e fece del suo meglio per non scoppiare a piangere, ma sentì gli occhi farsi lucidi, così si lanciò contro Seth e gli diede il suo abbraccio, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto per impedire loro di vedere le lacrime che avevano cominciato a scorrerle sulle guance.

«Grazie… grazie!» mormorò, la bocca premuta contro la sua maglietta.

Seth ridacchiò, stringendola lievemente a sé ed accarezzandole i capelli.

Quando fu sicura di riuscire a trattenere le altre lacrime, Lydia si asciugò le guance con i dorsi delle mani e Seth la lasciò andare, regalandole un buffetto su di una guancia e un occhiolino.

Lydia gli sorrise e annuì, poi si alzò e si avvicinò a Dean, che la fissò dall'alto con quel suo sorrisino sghembo. Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore, poi piegò il capo verso una spalla e allargò le braccia, come a volergli dire che ora era il suo turno per l'abbraccio. Nonostante Dean le rivolse uno sguardo strano, che la fece sentire immediatamente a disagio, alla fine si chinò su di lei e la strinse forte a sé. Lydia poggiò il capo contro un suo bicipite e il profumo inebriante della sua pelle la colpì, facendole tremare il cuore.

«Grazie… per tutto quanto. Non so dove sarei a quest'ora, senza di te.» mormorò, le labbra premute contro il suo braccio.

Lo sentì sorridere, mentre una mano le si infilava tra i capelli e le dita andavano a grattarle teneramente la nuca.

«Di niente, _little fighter._» le sussurrò in un orecchio «C'è un'ultima sorpresa per te.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi che cos'altro avesse potuto esserci di più, e Dean la prese delicatamente per le spalle, sciogliendo l'abbraccio. Le rivolse uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi, che fecero comparire due fossette sulle sue guance e che, come al solito, la fecero arrossire incontrollabilmente. Senza mai staccare gli occhi da suoi, Dean rovistò nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans ed estrasse un cellulare.

_Il cellulare di Lydia._

«Ma quello è…» mormorò lei incredula.

«Il tuo cellulare.» confermò Dean «L'ho fatto riparare. Ora potremmo scoprire qualcosa in più su di te, ma…» proprio quando lei stava per afferrarlo, lui sollevò il braccio, portandolo fuori dalla sua portata. Lydia corrugò la fronte e, ancora, lui le sorrise «Lo terrò io fino a quando non saremo tornati qui. Per ora, vogliamo che tu non pensi a nulla se non a divertirti, domani e alle registrazioni di RAW e di SmackDown. Torneremo qui mercoledì e allora ci dedicheremo a te e al tuo passato, d'accordo?»

Lydia aprì appena le labbra, ma poi annuì.

«D'accordo.»

Dean le cinse le spalle con un braccio e la strinse di nuovo a sé, poggiandole un bacio su una tempia.

«Vedrai, _little fighter... soon it will be brighter._ Te lo prometto.»

Lydia sorrise contro il suo braccio.

«Lo è già.»

* * *

**Il capitolo è un po' più corto del solito, ma volevo mostrarvi un po' come pian piano si stia rafforzando il legame di Lydia non solo con Dean, ma anche con Roman e Seth! Spero vi sia piaciuto, io sinceramente mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo! :D  
****Fatemi sapere, mi raccomando!  
****Nel prossimo capitolo: finalmente Survivor Series è alle porte! Ma i nostri protagonisti avranno qualche piccolo incidente di percorso; posso dirvi che c'entra un aeroporto, una folla scatenata di fans e un agente di polizia! Che cosa succederà? Seguitemi e lo scoprirete ;)**


	14. Use No Common Sense

****Author's note:**** Nuovo capitolo per voi! Quali problemi dovranno affrontare i nostri protagonisti? Scopritelo leggendo ;) E non dimenticatevi di recensire!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ Roden.  
-**(new!)**Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ 3  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**14\. Use no common sense**

Jon non aveva mai visto Lydia così felice, da quando l'aveva conosciuta.

Era da quella mattina che aveva sul viso un sorriso genuino ed allegro, che arrivava ad illuminarle gli occhi in maniera deliziosa, facendoli sembrare addirittura più chiari del solito. O forse, era solo la luce del sole a renderli tale… chissà.

Avevano fatto le valigie – e lei era stata così contenta di poter indossare qualcosa che non fossero i pantaloni di Seth o una delle magliette extra-long (almeno per lei!) di Dean – e si erano diretti all'aeroporto.

Avevano pensato a tutto: al biglietto, al pass per il backstage, la macchina da noleggiare per spostarsi per Boston, la camera d'albergo… _ma c'era una cosa che i tre membri dello SHIELD non avevano assolutamente previsto._

_I fans che li aspettavano all'aeroporto una volta atterrati a Boston._

Fu proprio Lydia a ricordarglielo, quando ormai mancavano solo dieci minuti all'atterraggio.

Dalle espressioni attonite dei ragazzi, Lydia comprese che, in fin dei conti, non avevano pensato _proprio a tutto._

«Merda.» mormorò Dean, passandosi una mano sul viso in un gesto frustrato.

Lydia riuscì quasi a sentire le rotelle nei loro cervelli muoversi freneticamente.

«Beh, dai: magari non mi notano.» disse in tono speranzoso, cercando di rallegrare l'atmosfera «Tutti gli occhi saranno puntati su di voi, passerò sicuramente inosservata.»

«Sì, come no.» mormorò Roman, scuotendo il capo e grattandosi la nuca.

«Lydia, tu non conosci le nostre fans. Fidati, noteranno _eccome_ una ragazza che scende dall'aereo con noi. Cominceranno ad esserci foto su _Instagram_, speculazioni su _Twitter_, gifs su _Tumblr_ e _Fan Fiction_ su di te.» Seth sembrava quasi alienato in quel momento, con gli occhi scuri spalancati e l'espressione tesa «_E tu non vuoi che ci siano Fan Fiction su di te, credimi._» aggiunse, mentre un brivido lo scuoteva.

«Già…» mormorò Dean, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli «E' per questo che io _odio_ internet.»

«Magari… se mi faccio piccola piccola e mi nascondo dietro di voi, nessuno…» tentò ancora lei.

«No, Lydia.» la interruppero loro tre in coro.

Lydia ridacchiò, meritandosi un'occhiataccia da tutti e tre. Nonostante tutto, non riusciva a non essere divertita da quella situazione. E poi, era troppo contenta perché una qualsiasi sorta di problema potesse rovinarle l'umore: stava andando a vedere un ppv della WWE live e non come una semplice fan! Aveva un pass per il backstage e, oltretutto, era accompagnata da niente di meno che lo SHIELD: cosa avrebbe potuto rovinare il suo umore? Nemmeno tutto l'odio delle altre fans e tutte le speculazioni negative su di lei avrebbero potuto renderla infelice, in quel momento.

Però, riusciva a capire la preoccupazione dei ragazzi, così storse le labbra in una smorfia pensierosa e cominciò a far lavorare il suo cervello alla ricerca di una soluzione.

* * *

Alla fine, l'unica cosa che venne loro in mente, due secondi prima di slacciarsi le cinture, fu di coprire Lydia il più possibile, per evitare che qualsiasi foto potesse rivelare la sua identità, e di scendere separatamente dall'aereo, per poi rincontrarsi fuori, lontani da occhi indiscreti… _come se questo fosse possibile._

Lydia aveva indossato la felpa di Roman sopra i propri vestiti – per una volta che aveva potuto mettere qualcosa di femminile, ecco che si ritrovava di nuovo con un indumento di un membro dello SHIELD addosso! – e Dean le aveva prestato il suo berretto; Lydia calò la visiera a coprire gli occhi e tirò persino su il cappuccio della felpa, così da essere totalmente riparata da occhi curiosi.

Fu l'ultima ad uscire dall'aereo e mantenne un passo lento e disinvolto, mentre percorreva il corridoio che l'avrebbe condotta all'area dove c'erano i bagagli. Seth le aveva detto che ci avrebbero pensato loro alla sua valigia, così lei tirò dritto. Quando entrò nel terminal vero e proprio, la situazione era molto peggio di quel che si sarebbe aspettata.

_C'era un'orda di fans urlanti che circondavano i tre membri dello SHIELD._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e rimase qualche secondo ad osservare la scena, non riuscendo a trattenere il sorrisino divertito che le piegò le labbra: c'erano alcuni tizi della sicurezza, che cercavano di trattenere a bada le ragazzine, che continuavano ad invocare il nome dei loro idoli, pregandoli per un autografo, per una foto, per un abbraccio, per… _hey! Ma quanti anni avevano quelle ragazzine?!_

Seth sembrava quello più a suo agio: allungava la mano per battere il cinque alle fans, si lasciava abbracciare da qualche fortunata che era riuscita ad eludere la sorveglianza e mandava sorrisi a destra e a manca.

Roman era più in imbarazzo: quel ragazzone era tanto sicuro di sé e forte all'interno del ring, quanto dolce e gentile all'esterno; fece qualche foto con delle ragazze e firmò un paio di autografi.

Dean Ambrose sembrava, come al solito, quello meno interessato alla situazione: aveva sul viso un'espressione un po' tediata ed infastidita, nonostante fosse evidente lo sforzo che stava compiendo per mantenere un atteggiamento cordiale; salutava le ragazze con cenni del capo o sventolii della mano. Anche lui firmò qualche autografo e fece qualche foto, ma si tenne ben lontano da abbracci e smancerie varie.

Lydia ridacchiò e si strinse di più nella felpa, le mani nascoste all'interno delle tasche.

_Chissà se anche lei era quel genere di fan… chissà se era andata mai a vederli dal vivo o se li avesse mai incontrati a quelle sessioni speciali che facevano apposta per i fans._

_No, forse loro l'avrebbe ricordata, in quel caso, invece nessuno dei tre aveva mai fatto cenno ad una possibilità del genere._

_Beh, comunque era molto più probabile che ci fosse andata e loro non la ricordassero, con tutte le ragazze che incontravano durante quei meet&amp;greet._

Lydia sospirò e scosse la testa, scacciando quei pensieri dalla propria mente: niente le avrebbe rovinato l'umore, nemmeno quelle considerazioni sul suo passato dimenticato.

_Era lì per divertirsi!_

_Come le aveva detto Dean la sera prima, avrebbero pensato a lei e al suo passato solo una volta tornati a casa._

Distolse l'attenzione dai tre wrestlers e dalla loro piccola ciurma di ammiratrici e si guardò intorno: dov'era l'uscita di quel posto? Si grattò la nuca e fece per incamminarsi alla ricerca di indicazioni, ma qualcuno le picchiettò un dito su di una spalla, costringendola a fermarsi.

«Mi scusi, signorina…?»

Lydia, ancora ben nascosta sotto la felpa di Roman e il berretto di Dean, si voltò: davanti a lei c'era un uomo in uniforme, probabilmente un tizio della sicurezza.

«Ehm… sì?»

«Mi spiace disturbarla, signorina, ma devo chiederle di mostrarmi il suo biglietto, una carta d'identità e seguirmi, per favore.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre confusa e aggrottò la fronte.

«Come, scusi? Perché?»

«E' solo una procedura standard, non si preoccupi.» cercò di rassicurarla l'uomo, ma fallì totalmente il suo intento.

«Ah sì? E allora perché avete fermato proprio me? Non mi sembra che abbiate chiesto a tutti i passeggeri di seguirvi per un controllo standard.» rispose Lydia, cominciando ad innervosirsi.

Cosa voleva quell'agente da lei, adesso?

Perché l'aveva fermata? Quale procedura standard? Che qualcuno l'avesse riconosciuta? E se fosse stata una fuggitiva, in realtà? Lei non poteva saperlo, perché aveva perso la memoria, ma magari qualcuno la stava cercando, magari c'era una taglia sulla sua testa! Magari era una pericolosa criminale! Oddio, che cosa doveva fare? Avrebbe dovuto scappare? Mettersi ad urlare?

Era evidente che il panico si stava velocemente impadronendo di lei, togliendole qualsiasi capacità di giudizio.

L'uomo dovette notare il cambiamento d'espressione nei suoi occhi, perché assottigliò lo sguardo e si avvicinò di un passo, come se volesse impedirle di scappare. Era evidente che quella ragazza stava nascondendo qualcosa, secondo lui, e non l'avrebbe lasciata andare fino a quando non si fosse accertato che fosse tutto in ordine.

Lydia deglutì, cercando di calmarsi o avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

«E' mio dovere accertarmi che lei non nasconda niente di pericoloso sotto tutti quei vestiti. L'abbiamo osservata da quando è scesa dall'aereo e il suo comportamento ha destato qualche sospetto.» le comunicò l'agente, cercando di mantenere un tono cordiale e ragionevole, che però non sortì alcun effetto sulla ragazza «Siamo sicuri che lei abbia ottimi motivi per essere vestita in questa maniera stravagante, per indossare un berretto e un cappuccio che le nascondono il viso in un luogo chiuso… con tutte queste strane mode che avete voi giovani… ma si tratta solo di un controllo standard, niente da cui essere allarmata, signorina.»

_Solo un controllo standard._

Magari era davvero così. Magari stava solo avendo una reazione esagerata. In effetti, vestita in quella maniera, non era proprio il tipo da non destare sospetti: chi indossava una felpa di molte taglie più grande – per di più da uomo! -, teneva il cappuccio calato sulla testa e la visiera del berretto a riparare gli occhi, in un luogo chiuso? Probabilmente, qualcuno che nascondeva qualcosa. Come poteva dar torto a quell'agente?

Ma lei non stava facendo nulla di male! Aveva solo cercato di non dare nell'occhio e invece… aveva sortito esattamente l'effetto contrario.

_Stupido SHIELD e stupide le loro idee!_

_Probabilmente, se fosse scesa dall'aereo semplicemente vestita in modo normale ma separatamente da loro, non avrebbe avuto quel piccolo incidente di percorso._

Senza accennare a muoversi, Lydia lanciò un'occhiata disperata ai tre ragazzi, ancora attorniati dalle fans e intenti a fare foto e firmare autografi. Nessuno sembrava aver notato che lei fosse nei guai.

_Era nei guai? Ancora non del tutto probabilmente, ma lo sarebbe stata molto presto, questo era sicuro._

«Signorina?» la esortò l'agente, costringendola a tornare a prestare lui la sua attenzione «Mi dovrebbe mostrare la sua carta d'identità e il biglietto.» ripeté.

_Ecco che cominciavano i guai._

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e sbiancò: lei non aveva una carta d'identità! Lei non ce l'aveva nemmeno un'identità, da quando aveva perso la memoria!

Non aveva idea di come avessero fatto i ragazzi a procurarle un biglietto aereo, ma forse aveva a che fare con il fatto che fossero delle Superstar della WWE… e, a proposito, erano loro ad avere il suo biglietto! Quindi, oltre ad essere priva di documento, al momento era anche senza biglietto!

_Le cose andavano di bene in meglio._

«Io...» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.

Cominciò a sudare freddo e a sentire una strana sensazione nello stomaco: come faceva ad uscire da quella situazione?

* * *

Tutte quelle fan li avrebbero fatti impazzire, prima o poi. Per carità, loro le amavano, davvero. Senza fan un wrestler non ha molta vita, specialmente in una federazione come la WWE, dove l'universo dei tifosi vale più di qualsiasi cosa. Se il tuo merchandasing vendeva, allora ti portavano in alto. Se i tuoi match facevano registrare i ratings più alti, allora cominciavi a venir considerato per main event e pay-per-view.

Loro dovevano tutto ai propri fans, ma a volte, come in quell'occasione, i tre membri dello SHIELD avrebbero desiderato essere _un po' meno_ amati dall'universo WWE.

Joe sorrise e si mise in posa per l'ennesima foto… cominciavano a fargli male le guance, a forza di sorridere. C'era una ragazza che aveva superato la sicurezza per tre volte e che ora era di nuovo attaccata al braccio di Colby, che cercò di ridere e le scombinò i capelli, scatenando un gridolino eccitato da parte di tutte le sue amiche. Jon firmò l'ennesimo autografo e regalò un sorriso alla ragazzina che gli aveva porto penna e block notes e quella arrossì immediatamente.

_Erano carine, le sue fan, quando arrossivano in quel modo._

_Ma di certo non erano carine come un'altra fan di sua conoscenza… chissà se era riuscita ad uscire dal terminal senza problemi._

Jon prese un altro quaderno e cominciò a scribacchiare un autografo per una certa _Cindy_, ma i suoi occhi si alzarono istintivamente, guardando al di là della folla di fan – essendo lui alto più di un metro e novanta, non gli fu affatto difficile superare con lo sguardo le decine di testoline che si accalcavano attorno a loro.

_Fu in quel momento che vide la scena: Lydia – era lei, riusciva a riconoscerla proprio perché era tutta imbacuccata nell'enorme felpa di Joe – sembrava stare litigando con un agente._

«Ma che…?» mormorò, restituendo il quadernino firmato a Cindy.

Neanche sentì il ringraziamento timido della ragazza, perché si avvicinò a Joe e gli diede una gomitata, catturando la sua attenzione.

«Che succede laggiù?» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, cercando di comportarsi in maniera disinvolta, mentre con un cenno veloce del capo gli indicava il punto in cui Lydia stava discutendo, ora più animatamente, con l'uomo in divisa.

Joe corrugò la fronte e, mentre Jon distraeva le fan con qualche altro sorriso e nuove foto, il Samoano indicò la scena anche a Colby, che si distanziò con un gesto cortese dalle ragazze e, discretamente, lanciò un'occhiata dall'altra parte del terminal.

«E' Lydia quella?» sussurrò piano a Joe, che annuì.

«Sì, quella è la mia felpa.»

«E' nei guai?»

«Non lo so… così sembrerebbe.»

Jon si riavvicinò ai due, mentre dava indicazioni agli agenti della sicurezza di distanziare le fan, in modo che loro potessero avere di nuovo un po' di privacy.

«Che facciamo?» domandò Colby, lanciando di nuovo un'occhiata preoccupata verso Lydia.

«Non ne ho idea… ma se decidiamo di intervenire, dovremmo essere _molto discreti_…» rispose Joe e i suoi occhi si concentrarono sulle fans, i cui sguardi ancora li scrutavano avidamente.

_Se si fossero fatti coinvolgere per aiutare Lydia, ci sarebbero state molte ripercussioni, specialmente su internet. E non era proprio quello che avevano cercato di evitare?_

«Aspettiamo e vediamo che succede.» disse Jon, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli «Magari non è niente di grave, solo…» non fece in tempo a finire la frase.

L'agente afferrò Lydia per un braccio e cominciò a trascinarla verso chissà dove.

Jon spalancò gli occhi e un moto di incomprensibile rabbia gli si allargò nel petto, facendogli stringere le mani in due pugni tremanti.

«Jon, che facc-» cominciò Colby, ma non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro.

Senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, Jon si fece largo tra la folla di ragazze e raggiunse Lydia e l'agente a passo di carica.

Joe e Colby si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata.

«Menomale che ho detto che dovevamo essere discreti.» mormorò Joe, passandosi una mano sul viso.

«Oh, al diavolo!» sbottò Colby, facendosi largo a sua volta nella folla, che seguì la scena con sguardo interessato.

Joe, l'unico rimasto, cercò di attirare l'attenzione su di sé, in modo tale da coprire i suoi due compagni e la loro _ben poco_ discreta azione di salvataggio.

_A mali estremi… estremi rimedi._

«Hey, ragazze…» disse, con voce roca e seducente.

Tutti gli occhi delle ragazzine si puntarono immediatamente su di lui, specialmente quando, facendosi coraggio, si sfilò la maglietta da sopra la testa e la lanciò in mezzo a loro. Cominciò una lotta immediata, tra chi cercava di afferrare il prezioso indumento, chi faceva quante più foto possibili ad un Roman Reigns a petto nudo – visione rara, di quei tempi! – e chi cercava di eludere la sorveglianza per andare ad abbracciarlo di nuovo.

_Beh, per lo meno era riuscito a distrarle._

Lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Jon e Colby e sperò solo che riuscissero a risolvere la situazione il più in fretta possibile.

_Lydia era in debito con lui, dopo questa._

_Un debito enorme._

* * *

«Agente, davvero: non avete nulla per trattenermi e…»

L'agitazione di Lydia stava crescendo ogni secondo che passava… aveva cercato di mettere a soqquadro il suo cervello, per trovare una qualsiasi scusa che potesse cavarla d'impaccio, ma la sua mente aveva girato a vuoto e il panico si era semplicemente impadronito di lei.

«Signorina, glielo ripeto: è solo un controllo standard. Ma se lei continua a fare tutte queste storie, comincio a sospettare che abbia effettivamente qualcosa da nascondere. E' pregata di seguirmi senza fare ulteriore resistenza o dovrò ammanettarla.»

«Che cosa?!» squittì Lydia, sbarrando gli occhi e facendo un passo indietro.

_Ecco, ci mancava solo che l'arrestassero, adesso!_

L'agente sbuffò e l'afferrò delicatamente per un gomito.

«Su, faccia la brava e venga con me.»

Lydia cercò di divincolarsi dalla sua presa – _non le piaceva affatto che uno sconosciuto la toccasse… le faceva venire in mente strane immagini confuse, che le fecero immediatamente salire l'ansia_ -, ma l'agente non fece alcuna fatica e cominciò a trascinarla dietro di sé, sotto lo sguardo curioso di molte delle persone.

«No! Mi lasci andare, non ho fatto nulla di male…!» cercò di protestare lei, il panico ora evidente nella sua voce.

«Mi scusi, agente: c'è qualche problema?»

Quella era la voce di…

«_Dean!_» esclamò Lydia, girandosi di scatto verso il ragazzo, mai più contenta di vederlo.

_No, d'accordo, forse era stata più contenta di vederlo la sera che l'aveva salvata dall'essere stuprata, ma la sensazione di sollievo che provò alla vista dei suoi occhi blu, ora seri e contrassegnati da un cipiglio arrabbiato, fu ugualmente forte._

Dean Ambrose era lì, davanti a loro, le braccia incrociate al petto e un'espressione dura sul volto.

L'agente si fermò, le sue dita che si stringevano ancora attorno al gomito sottile della ragazza.

«Sì, c'è qualche problema. La signorina dovrebbe venire con me.»

Gli occhi di Dean fissarono la mano dell'agente sul braccio di Lydia per qualche secondo di troppo, poi il suo sguardo serio andò a posarsi sul viso del poliziotto.

«Perché mai? Che cosa ha fatto di male?» domandò, il tono di voce così tagliente che persino Lydia sentì un brivido attraversarle la spina dorsale.

«Non ho fatto nulla…!» si difese ancora lei, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa dall'agente.

_Non le piaceva la sensazione delle sue dita sul suo gomito… le ricordavano: Callum!_

_Le ricordavano Callum e tutto quello che era successo in quel vicolo buio… la faceva star male._

Lydia chiuse gli occhi e cercò di controllare la sensazione di nausea che le aveva ora attanagliato la bocca dello stomaco.

«Per ora.» rispose l'agente testardo, senza lasciarla andare «E' solo un controllo standard, niente di cui allarmarsi. Ma, evidentemente, la signorina qui ha qualcosa da nascondere, perché continua ad opporre resistenza. La prego quindi di lasciarmi fare il mio lavoro e di farsi gli affari suoi, signore.»

«E' esattamente quello che sto facendo. Lei _è_ un mio affare.» disse Dean.

I suoi occhi caddero per qualche istante sulla ragazza: Lydia aveva abbassato il viso e stava tremando leggermente. Sembrava stare per avere una crisi… _no, non qui._

Jon fece un passo in avanti e si frappose tra Lydia e l'agente, costringendo quest'ultimo a lasciarla andare, mentre la spingeva dietro di sé.

Sentendosi finalmente libera dalla presa dell'uomo, Lydia spalancò gli occhi per ritrovarsi l'ampia schiena di Dean, coperta dal suo solito giacchetto di pelle, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo naso.

_La stava proteggendo… le stava facendo da _scudo_ con il proprio corpo._

Lydia si sentì immediatamente meglio e la sensazione di ansia e nausea sparì in un istante.

«Per cui, se ha un problema con lei, ha un problema con me.» aggiunse Jon, con tono serio, fissando l'agente dall'alto – l'uomo in uniforme era decisamente più basso di Dean Ambrose.

«Con chi credi di star parlando, ragazzo?» lo ammonì il poliziotto, portando un dito grassoccio ad indicarsi il petto, sul quale brillava un distintivo «Sono un agente di sicurezza dell'aeroporto e se dico che la ragazza devi venire con me, la ragazza viene con me.» disse, gonfiando il petto e posando i pugni sui fianchi, per niente intimidito dall'atteggiamento del ragazzo.

Dean gli riservò una lunga occhiata che sarebbe stata in grado di gelare l'inferno e, da dietro le sue spalle, Lydia poté vedere l'espressione del poliziotto perdere un po' della sua sicurezza.

«E a me non frega un cazzo di quello che dici tu, e se dico che lei non viene da nessuna parte con te, lei non viene da nessuna parte con te. Ti suggerisco di andare a svolgere il tuo lavoro da qualche parte in cui ce ne sia davvero bisogno: lei è a posto.» rispose Dean, agitando le dita di fronte al volto dell'agente.

«E perché dovrei crederti? Perché lo dici tu? Magari dovrei arrestarvi entrambi…» stabilì il poliziotto ed un sorriso trionfante cominciò a formarsi sul suo faccione, ora rosso per la rabbia.

Dean avanzò di un passo verso di lui, il suo petto che quasi sfiorava la faccia dell'altro uomo, il viso piegato in modo da essere a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello dell'agente.

«Ci provi.» lo provocò.

_Okay, la situazione stava decisamente andando fuori controllo._

«Dean, è tutto okay, dai… non fare così, lascia perdere. Ti metterai nei guai.» Lydia cercò timidamente di calmarlo, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio.

_Ambrose stava stringendo entrambe le mani in due pugni così contratti che Lydia riuscì a sentire ogni muscolo e tendine teso delle sue braccia sotto le proprie dita._

«No, non è tutto okay.» rispose lui, senza accennare a muoversi da quella posizione.

«Dovresti dar retta alla _tua ragazza_, ragazzo. Non c'è bisogno di arrivare a tanto: ci siamo scaldati tutti un po' troppo. Adesso ci calmiamo, lei viene con me, io faccio i contr…» tentò l'agente.

_L-la sua… ragazza?!_

Lydia non riuscì a non arrossire a quelle parole… lei non era la ragazza di Dean Ambrose!

«Ho detto che lei non va da nessuna parte.» lo interruppe ancora Jon, il fuoco nei suoi occhi.

«Ragazzo…»

«Hey, hey! Che succede qui?»

Lydia si voltò e, di nuovo, sentì una sensazione di sollievo invaderle il petto.

«Seth!» squittì.

_Dio… fa che lui sia la voce della ragione, in tutto ciò!_

«Oh no, ecco un altro matto...» sbuffò l'agente sottovoce, roteando gli occhi e arretrando di un passo per prendere le dovute distanze da quel biondino che tanto sfacciatamente lo stava sfidando; lanciò un'occhiata al nuovo arrivato, un altro ragazzo con dei capelli decisamente stravaganti… _mah, non le capiva proprio queste mode giovanili._

Dean rimase immobile a fissare l'agente, lo sguardo serio e la mascella contratta. Seth gli riservò una veloce occhiata, corrugando le sopracciglia perplesso, poi si voltò verso Lydia, ancora completamente nascosta dietro il corpo di Ambrose.

«Hey, _sweetheart:_ tutto bene?» le domandò apprensivo.

Lydia annuì lentamente.

«Sì… questo agente vuole portarmi a fare dei "controlli standard", ma non capisco il perché. Io non ho fatto nulla di male!»

«Questo dovrei essere io a stabilirlo, cara la mia signorina.» sbottò l'agente, stanco.

«Gliel'ho già detto e glielo ripeto: lei-è-a-posto.» sputò Dean tra i denti._ Stava seriamente cominciando a perdere la pazienza._

Seth gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, costringendolo ad allontanarsi dall'agente.

_Ma che gli prendeva, adesso? Jon aveva sempre reazioni un po' esagerate e di questo ne erano tutti consapevoli, ma addirittura mettersi a litigare con un agente per un semplice malinteso che poteva essere risolto con un po' di calma e sangue freddo gli sembrava un po' troppo persino per lui._

Lo sguardo di Colby si posò per un secondo sulla ragazza ancora semi-nascosta dietro di lui: il suo viso era più pallido del solito. Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso la strana sensazione che gli si allargò nello stomaco e si rivolse di nuovo all'agente.

«Perdoni il mio amico, agente: è solo stressato per il viaggio.»

«No, non è vero.» si intromise Dean con tono serio.

Seth gli lanciò un'occhiata, come a dire di non peggiorare la situazione e di collaborare.

«Sono state quattro lunghe ore e siamo tutti veramente stanchi.» concluse Seth, con tono ragionevole ed un sorriso cordiale.

«Ascolta, ragazzo: basta che mi mostriate che non porta niente di pericoloso sotto i vestiti e che ha il biglietto e vi lascio andare…» sospirò infine l'agente, massaggiandosi le tempie.

«D'accordo, d'accordo.» Seth si voltò verso Lydia, che ricambiò il suo sguardo da sotto il berretto «_Sweetheart,_ mostra il tuo biglietto all'agente.»

«Non ce l'ho…» borbottò lei, corrucciando le labbra «Lo avete tenuto voi, ricordi?»

Seth si diede una manata sulla fronte.

«Ma certo, hai ragione!» frugò nella tasca interna del suo giacchetto ed estrasse i biglietti «Ecco qui, agente. Tutto in regola, vede?»

L'uomo prese i quattro biglietti tra le mani: _Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, Joseph Anoa'i _e…

«Lei la signorinaLydia _Lopez?_» domandò l'agente, rialzando gli occhi acquosi sulla ragazza.

Lydia corrugò la fronte, ma poi annuì immediatamente.

_Lydia… L-Lopez?! Per chi l'avevano fatta passare?_

Alzò lo sguardo su Seth, che le sorrise, le si avvicinò e le poggiò un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«Esatto, è mia _cugina_.»

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo di traverso, ma cercò di mantenere un'espressione seria e tranquilla.

_Lei, la cugina di Seth Rollins. Sì, come no._

L'agente li scrutò per un lungo istante, poi tornò a guardare i biglietti.

«Quindi lei è… Colby Lopez, giusto?»

«Esattamente.» rispose Seth, ancora con quel sorriso cordiale.

Gli occhi dell'agente si spostarono su Dean, che lo stava ancora fissando come se volesse scavargli un buco dritto nella fronte.

«E lui è…?»

«Non sono cazz-»

«Lui è Jonathan Good.» disse Seth ad alta voce, superando le parole di Jon, che gli riservò un'occhiataccia.

«E Joseph Anoa'i sarebbe…?»

_Evidentemente, quell'uomo non era un fan del wrestling._

«E' quel ragazzone laggiù, quello circondato da tutte quelle ragazzine, se riesce a vederlo.» rispose Seth, indicando con il pollice al cospicuo gruppo di fan che ancora attorniavano Roman Reigns.

L'agente assottigliò lo sguardo.

«E' quel… ragazzo _mezzo nudo_?» domandò, con un cipiglio ancora più innervosito.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e cercò di mettersi in punta di piedi per potersi assicurare che quello che l'agente stava dicendo fosse la verità.

_E poi, non era proprio riuscita a trattenersi: quando il suo cervello da fan aveva registrato le parole Joseph Anoa'i – a.k.a. Roman Reigns – e mezzo nudo, il suo corpo si era mosso da solo._

Dean si girò a lanciare un'occhiataccia anche a lei, sebbene in fondo alle sue iridi blu adesso c'era una leggera sfumatura di divertimento, che ammorbidiva un po' la rabbia latente che li aveva colorati fino a quell'istante. Lydia, troppo impegnata a cercare di scorgere Roman a petto nudo, neanche lo notò, così Jon sbuffò e le poggiò una mano sulla testa, costringendola ad abbassarsi di nuovo, dato che si era alzata sulle punte dei piedi per cercare di vedere qualcosa – anche se inutilmente, dato che la sua altezza non le aveva permesso di superare la calca di fan che circondavano Joe.

«Hey!» protestò lei a bassa voce.

«Cerchiamo di non dare ulteriormente nell'occhio, che ne dici?» mormorò lui a mezza bocca, il tono ancora irritato.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle e mise il broncio e Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo.

_Quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire._

«Allora, è lui?» chiese ancora l'agente, spazientito « E poi, perché se ne sta in mezzo a tutte quelle ragazze… cos'è, una specie di celebrità?!» poi una luce dovette accendersi nella sua zucca vuota, perché il suo volto si illuminò nella trovata consapevolezza «Oh! Voi siete quei _pugili_ che dovevano arrivare oggi!»

«Wrestler.» lo corresse Dean con uno sbuffo infastidito.

«Wrestler, pugili, come se ci fosse differenza. Ah, sì. Una differenza c'è: _il wrestling è finto!»_

La mano di Jon si contrasse in un pugno pericoloso, che si sarebbe volentieri scaraventato addosso a quel viso porcino dell'agente, se Lydia non avesse letto la situazione in tempo.

Sorprendendo se stessa per prima, si infilò tra Dean e Seth e sollevò entrambe le mani per poggiarle sulle braccia dei due ragazzi – ora anche Seth, dopo quell'affermazione, stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza.

Il solo tocco delle sue dita leggere sembrò deconcentrare Jon e Colby, che distolsero i loro sguardi rabbiosi dall'agente e li diressero verso Lydia.

«Agente, ascolti: mi dispiace aver fatto storie, d'accordo? E' solo che _mio cugino _e i suoi amici, come può ben vedere, attirano parecchio l'attenzione. Il fandom del wrestling è pazzesco e, nonostante i fan sono tra i più fedeli che puoi trovare in giro, a volte vanno un po' su di giri ad essere così a contatto con i loro idoli, come può osservare dalla folla urlante di ragazze che circondano _Joseph_.» era la prima volta che chiamava qualcuno dello SHIELD con il suo vero nome, ma era sicura che, se si fosse riferito a lui come Roman Reigns, l'agente non avrebbe capito… e già così, dall'espressione ebete che le stava rivolgendo, doveva star facendo fatica a seguire il suo discorso «Sono vestita in questo modo e camminavo con circospezione semplicemente perché non volevo attirare l'attenzione dei fan, altrimenti può immaginare le speculazioni che potrebbero nascere su internet…» ancora, dall'espressione ebete dell'agente, sicuramente non poteva immaginarlo, ma Lydia continuò comunque «Ma sono con loro e non ho fatto nulla di male. Ha il mio biglietto e…» Lydia si guardò velocemente intorno e, notando che gli occhi erano ancora puntati su Roman mezzo nudo, si tolse il cappuccio, restituì velocemente il berretto a Dean ed aprì la zip della felpa, rivelando nient'altro che il suo corpicino vestito da un paio di skinny jeans ed una camicetta nera «Vede? Non nascondo niente. Ora, possiamo andare, per favore?»

Lydia rivolse all'agente il suo miglior sorriso innocente e sia Dean che Seth la guardarono stupiti.

_Da dove l'aveva tirata fuori quella parlantina?_

L'agente la fissò stupito a sua volta, sebbene per motivi diversi da quelli dei due wrestler. Alla fine si grattò la nuca con un gesto nervoso.

«Ascolta, ragazza: non ho capito la metà delle cose che hai detto, ma va bene così, mi arrendo. Mi fido!» sbottò, sollevando entrambe le mani «Ho controllato i vostri biglietti, ho visto che non ha niente dentro quel felpone, la spiegazione dovrebbe essere logica, sebbene non l'abbia compresa, quindi sì, sparite dalla mia vista!»

Lydia mostrò un nuovo sorriso.

«Grazie, agente!»

«Grazie un corno…» mormorò Dean, mentre l'uomo girava i tacchi e andava via, le mani tra i capelli.

Lydia gli diede un colpetto su di un braccio e Jon si voltò a lanciarle un'occhiata strana.

«Che c'è?» chiese lei innocentemente.

Dean non le rispose, si limitò a premerle di nuovo il cappuccio sulla testa e a calarla la visiera sugli occhi.

«Copriti, non siamo ancora fuori pericolo.»

Lydia lanciò un'occhiata furtiva alle fan, notando che qualcuna di loro stava cominciando lentamente a divergere la sua attenzione da Roman e i suoi pettorali e addominali in bella mostra – seppur a fatica! – e stavano cominciando a cercare gli altri due membri dello SHIELD, che erano ormai spariti da un bel po'.

Lydia diede velocemente loro le spalle e richiuse la felpa, calandosi di nuovo il cappuccio sulla testa.

«Vado a dare una mano a Joe a distrarre le fan, non credo resisterà ancora a lungo. Tu portala fuori da qui, ci vediamo alla macchina.» disse Colby.

Fece un occhiolino a Lydia e le sorrise, poi si girò e corse verso la folla di ragazze, che lo inglobarono in meno di un secondo.

Lydia osservò la scena con un sorrisino, ma Dean l'afferrò per le spalle e la strinse a sé, calando su di lei per nasconderla il più possibile da altri sguardi indiscreti.

«Su, andiamo.» le mormorò in un orecchio, cominciando a trascinarla verso l'uscita.

«Uhm… _Dean?_»

«Mmm?»

Lydia si strinse contro il suo fianco, una mano che artigliava debolmente la stoffa della maglietta di Dean, all'altezza del petto, per cercare di mantenere l'equilibrio e il passo delle lunghe falcate di lui.

«Grazie, per essere venuto in mio aiuto.» sorrise timidamente, abbassando lo sguardo e avvertendo il famigliare pizzicore sulle guance.

Jon non si abbassò a guardarla né si fermò, ma sulle sue labbra si formò un sorrisino.

«Quante volte dovrò ripetertelo, Lydia? Tu sei un _mio_ problema, ora_. _Ed io mi prendo sempre cura di ciò che è _mio_.»

Lydia non riuscì ad impedire alle farfalle di frullare le ali nel suo stomaco.

_Solo poche parole risuonarono nella sua testa._

_Cio che è mio._

* * *

**Il finale, nella versione inglese, è molto meglio, dato che finisce con le parole "You. Mine" che rendono di più l'idea! Ma in italiano viene così, quindi pazienza, spero di aver comunque reso xD E spero anche che questo nuovo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
Nel prossimo: ne vedremo delle belle, tra discussioni in macchina, discussioni in albergo, Lydia che incontra qualche altra Superstars e Survivor Series! Se ricordate, Dean fu il primo ad essere eliminato, quindi... basta spoilers! Al prossimo capitolo ;)  
PS. Una domanda importante, rispondete perché mi servirà per capire come impostare il resto della storia: voi cosa preferireste vedere una volta che ci addentreremo negli show WWE? La storia dovrebbe rimanere settata su un profilo reale, e quindi, come effettivamente è, match già stabiliti, promo scritti, i wrestlers sanno già chi vincerà un match e chi lo perderà ecc... oppure preferireste che all'interno della WWE fosse tutto settato in kay-fabe? Cioè, i match e le storyline generali sarebbero comunque scelte dall'alto, ma gli incontri sono più "reali" (passami il termine) nel senso che la vittoria/sconfitta non è premeditata? Fatemi sapere, è super importante!**


	15. You Smile That Beautiful Smile

****Author's note:**** Prima di lasciarvi a questo nuovo capitolo (che arriva prima della versione inglese, per la prima volta, perché quella è in revisione dalla mia Beta americana!), volevo sinceramente spendere due minutini del mio tempo per _**ringraziare tutti voi che mi state seguendo**_! Non avevo pensato di postare questa storia anche in italiano, perché non credevo che qualcuno l'avrebbe mai letta... e invece, mi sono dovuta ricredere. Non siete in moltissimi, ma siete a sufficienza per farmi sentire fiera e orgogliosa di questa storia! Le vostre parole mi incoraggiano a migliorarmi e, se prima trascuravo questa versione italiana a beneficio della traduzione inglese, adesso prometto di impegnarmi a rendere migliore anche questa qui, ed è tutto grazie a voi! Quindi, uno specialissimo ringraziamento a: **Moony95** (che è il motivo principale per cui esiste questa versione italiana sul sito); a **Signora del Tempo** (che mi ha seguita da EFP, con mia grande sorpresa e gioia!); a **irislopez **(che è stata una lettrice del tutto inaspettata!) e ai due anonimi che hanno commentato lo scorso capitolo (**veramente bello**, anche se dubito sia il suo nick! Ma apprezzo tantissimo (: ) ed ultimo, ma non meno importante, **Standard One**, un altro lettore (sì, lettore, è un ragazzo e questo mi ha reso doppiamente orgogliosa!) del tutto inaspettato che ha trovato questa storia e l'ha letta e apprezzata così tanto da lasciarmi una recensione che, davvero, mi ha fatto capire quanto "Anything but Ordinary", anche con le sue piccole imperfezioni, sia una storia che possa essere letta ed apprezzata anche da un pubblico maschile, il che, lasciatemelo dire, è bello da sapere, perché solitamente i ragazzi non apprezzano le storie romantiche! Quindi, grazie di cuore!  
**Grazie a tutti!** Continuate a seguirmi e a sostenermi, lasciandomi le vostre opinioni sul capitolo come avete sempre fatto! Siete magnifici ;)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ Roden.  
-Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ 3  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**15\. You smile that beautiful smile**

Quando Joe e Colby li raggiunsero, Jon e Lydia erano già all'interno della macchina, un grosso SUV nero, con i finestrini oscurati, così da avere la giusta privacy… _almeno lì dentro._

Misero le valigie nel portabagagli e poi montarono velocemente in macchina, nei sedili posteriori, dato che Jon già occupava il posto di guida e Lydia era seduta davanti accanto a lui.

«Quelle ragazze sono pazze.» sospirò Joe, una volta che fu al sicuro all'interno del veicolo.

Lydia si voltò a lanciare loro uno sguardo divertito: _dire che i due ragazzi erano sconvolti era un semplice eufemismo._

Seth aveva i tutti capelli arruffati e sembrava essere appena uscito da un match lungo ed estenuante; Roman, ancora a petto nudo – cosa che fece arrossire Lydia, seppur contro la sua volontà – aveva il fiatone e stava cercando di riprendersi, una mano sulla fronte e il capo abbandonato contro il poggiatesta.

«Tutto bene?» domandò Lydia, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorrisino.

Seth la guardò torvo e cercò di domare i suoi capelli in una coda di cavallo, senza risultato. Roman neanche aprì gli occhi.

«_Ti prego, _Jon.» disse solamente «Parti.»

Dean ridacchiò e mise in moto, uscendo dal parcheggio dell'aeroporto.

«La prossima volta ci lasciamo lui da solo in mezzo alle fans, eh…» borbottò Seth.

Lydia cercò di trattenere una nuova risata con scarsi risultati e quando Seth le lanciò un'altra occhiataccia, lei si concentrò sulla zip della felpa che ancora indossava. Se la slacciò e la porse a Roman.

«Penso che serva più a te che a me, ora.» disse, girandosi sul sedile per poter guardare Reigns, seduto dietro di lei «Grazie, comunque.»

Joe aprì gli occhi e le regalò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi gentili, fece un cenno con il capo e si rinfilò la felpa. Lydia rimase seduta così, al contrario, le braccia che circondavano lo schienale del sedile e lo sguardo sui due ragazzi, che tentavano di ricomporsi.

«E' sempre così?» domandò curiosa, ancora con una punta di divertimento nella voce «Con le fans, intendo.»

«A volte, è anche peggio.» rispose Seth, che sembrava aver vinto la battaglia contro i suoi capelli, che ora erano legati in una coda bassa «Te l'avevo detto che sono pazze.» aggiunse, voltandosi a guardarla e roteando l'indice vicino alla sua tempia.

Lydia rise e l'espressione accigliata di Colby si sciolse a quel suono, assumendo immediatamente una sfumatura più rilassata.

_Lydia aveva proprio una bella risata._

«Hey, tu.» la voce di Dean costrinse Lydia a distogliere lo sguardo dal sorriso di Seth e a portare la sua attenzione sul guidatore «Girati, siediti bene e allacciati la cintura.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

«Che cos'è quel tono autoritario, ora? Sembri mio padre…» borbottò lei, senza accennare a voltarsi.

Dean le lanciò un'occhiataccia di sottecchi.

«Che ne sai? _Tu non te lo ricordi com'è tuo padre_.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e un dolore sordo le si allargò nel petto.

Un silenzio teso scese immediatamente all'interno della macchina, mentre Lydia fissava Dean con espressione strana; lui non si voltò mai a guardarla e mantenne gli occhi fissi sulla strada davanti a sé.

«Questa era piuttosto cattiva, _dude_.» lo rimproverò Roman, con tono duro.

«Già! Sei stato cattivo!» esclamò Lydia, voltandosi e incrociando le braccia sul poggiatesta, senza avere alcuna intenzione di seguire le sue istruzioni «Motivo per il quale non farò niente di quello che mi hai detto! Magari la prossima volta impari ad essere più gentile.» disse, facendogli una linguaccia.

Colby la osservò con un'occhiata strana: Lydia sembrava non essersela presa davvero per le parole di Jon e questo era un sollievo, almeno in parte. Non voleva che, per una stupida battuta, il suo umore peggiorasse: non c'era riuscito quel poliziotto a toglierle il sorriso dalle labbra, non vedeva perché Ambrose dovesse anche solo provarci.

_Tuttavia, quell'affermazione era stata alquanto infelice._

«Lydia: fa' quello che ti ho detto e metti giù il tuo culo sul sedile.» ripeté Dean e non c'era alcun segno di divertimento nella sua voce.

«No.» rispose lei, capricciosa come una bambina, senza accennare a muoversi dalla sua posizione.

«Lydia, non costringermi a fermare la macchina e a farti mettere seduta con la forza.» l'avvertì.

La ragazza non si mosse, gli occhi fissi su Roman e Seth, che la guardarono con sguardo preoccupato.

«_Baby girl,_ lo dico per il tuo bene: fa' quello che ti ha detto.» mormorò Roman e Seth annuì lentamente.

«Per il mio bene?» ripeté lei scettica «Perché, altrimenti che m-» ma non fece in tempo a concludere la frase.

La macchina inchiodò con un rumore stridulo e sia Seth che Roman dovettero tenersi forte alle portiere per non volare davanti. Lydia, totalmente colta alla sprovvista, rischiò di finire contro il parabrezza, ma Dean stese un braccio di fronte a lei e la bloccò, spingendola di nuovo contro il sedile.

«Te l'avevo detto…» borbottò Roman.

Lydia respirò velocemente, cercando di stabilizzare il suo battito cardiaco che per lo spavento era accelerato oltre modo.

«MA SEI MATTO O COSA?!» urlò, rivolta verso Dean, l'espressione del viso sconvolta.

Lui si limitò a lanciarle un'occhiata di sottecchi.

«La cinta, Lydia. Adesso.» ripeté, di nuovo con quel tono duro e autoritario.

Lydia deglutì e si affrettò a mettersi seduta composta e ad allacciarsi la cinta, con mani ancora tremanti per lo spavento.

«Contento?»

Lo vide ghignare.

«Molto.» rispose, mentre si reinseriva nel traffico.

_Che Dean Ambrose non fosse proprio normalissimo, Lydia lo aveva sempre sospettato, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse così pazzo. Inchiodare in quel modo, nel bel mezzo della strada, rischiando un tamponamento a catena, solo per costringerla a seguire i suoi ordini. Non riusciva a crederci._

Seth si affacciò tra i due sedili anteriori, il viso rivolto verso la ragazza.

«Sai, _sweetheart_, forse c'è una cosa che dovresti sapere.» disse, con un mezzo sorriso. Lydia si voltò a guardarlo «Jon diventa piuttosto nervoso quando è alla guida, non ti conviene contraddirlo.»

«Non ti conviene _mai_ contraddirmi, Lydia.» lo corresse Dean, di nuovo con quel sorrisetto sghembo.

«Avvertirmi prima no, eh?» disse Lydia, lanciando un'occhiataccia prima a Dean e poi a Seth.

Colby alzò le mani in segno di resa e tornò a sedersi.

«Adesso lo sai.» rispose.

«Sì, beh: grazie tante.» borbottò lei e incrociò le braccia al petto, girando il viso verso il panorama che correva fuori dal finestrino.

* * *

Quando arrivarono in hotel, c'erano già un sacco di Superstars e Divas che giravano per la hall, aspettando di venir distribuiti nelle varie camere.

Lydia cercò di fare del suo meglio per trattenere il suo lato da fan, mentre entrava al fianco dello SHIELD nell'immenso ingresso dell'albergo. Nessuno fece troppo caso a lei, fortunatamente: erano tutti troppo occupati a pensare ai propri affari. Chi la notò, le rivolse solo qualche occhiata incuriosita – come Jack Swagger (oddio, era proprio lui… dal vivo era molto più carino, poteva ammetterlo?) o Randy Orton (non era mai stata una sua grande fan, ma vederlo di persona faceva comunque un certo effetto!) – oppure sorrisi di circostanza – come Dolph Ziggler, che la salutò persino con un cenno della mano, e Daniel Bryan e la sua fidanzata Brie.

I tre membri dello SHIELD non si fermarono a chiacchierare con nessuno, fecero velocemente il check-in alla reception e la ragazza che lavorava lì dietro, dopo aver regalato loro più sorrisi di quanti se ne potessero contare sulle dita di entrambe le mani, diede loro la scheda d'accesso alla camera. Senza dire una parola, Lydia li seguì timidamente lungo il corridoio e poi in ascensore.

Jon, Joe e Colby dividevano sempre una suite, da quando avevano velocemente bruciato le tappe ed erano arrivati ai piani alti della federazione. Quando entrarono nella stanza, Lydia non riuscì a trattenere il sospiro trasognato che lasciò le sue labbra, tanto per il divertimento dei tre ragazzi.

«Wow… questa camera è… wow.» disse, attraversando il breve corridoio ed arrivando nell'enorme sala «Credo che sia più grande di casa mia… non che me la ricordi, in questo momento ma…»

Mentre Joe, Jon e Colby si sistemavano ognuno nella propria camera, Lydia si guardò intorno. La suite era composta da più stanze: la principale, quella in cui lei si trovava ora, era un enorme salotto con un divano angolare al centro di esso, un tavolino basso con alcuni cocktail e stuzzichini di benvenuto, e un camino in marmo bianco, sopra il quale era appeso un televisore a schermo piatto; dietro il divano si apriva una serie di finestre rettangolari, l'una attaccata alle altre, che andavano a comporre una vetrata, al di là della quale poteva ammirarsi la città di Boston in tutto il suo splendore.

Lydia si avvicinò al tavolino e rubò una fragola dal cesto di frutta che era stato lasciato come regalo di benvenuto. Continuando a guardarsi intorno, contò il numero delle porta che conducevano nelle altre stanze, chiedendosi quanto potesse essere grande quella suite.

_Tre porte._

Lydia corrugò la fronte, mentre i tre membri dello SHIELD uscivano ognuno dalla propria stanza.

_Giusto, tre porte per tre membri dello SHIELD._

_E lei?_

Le sembrava di aver già vissuto quella scena, ma non era solo una sensazione di deja-vu.

_Dove avrebbe dormito, lei?_

«…dia? Lydia?»

«_Baby girl?»_

La voce di Roman la costrinse a tornare alla realtà. Lydia scosse la testa e i suoi occhi misero finalmente a fuoco la figura del samoano, che la guardava dall'alto con espressione contrita.

«Tutto bene?» le domandò apprensivo.

Lydia sorrise e annuì, ma poi si passò una mano tra i capelli, a disagio.

«Lydia, che cos'hai?» Dean si avvicinò ai due e scrutò la ragazza con un'occhiata densa.

_Anche se la conosceva da relativamente poco tempo, Lydia era diventata come un libro aperto, per lui. E, quando aveva quell'espressione strana sul viso, significava che stava elaborando un pensiero che, per qualche strano motivo, non era proprio sicura di voler esternare._

Infatti, Lydia evitò il suo sguardo e storse il naso in una smorfia.

«No, non è niente. Mi stavo solo domandando… beh, dove avrei dormito, stavolta.» rivelò alla fine, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Seth ridacchiò: c'era qualcosa, nei comportamenti di Lydia, che la rendeva sempre adorabile, ai suoi occhi.

«Purtroppo le stanze vengono prese direttamente dalla WWE, quindi non abbiamo potuto richiederne una con una camera in più.» spiegò Roman con un sorrisino.

«Oh.»

«Quindi: a te la scelta, _sweetheart._ Puoi dormire con chi vuoi, ogni stanza ha un letto matrimoniale, quindi…» disse Seth, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì… _l'aveva già detto che quella situazione le sembrava di averla già vissuta?_

Non fece in tempo a rispondere, che…

«No, lei non può dormire con chi vuole.» si intromise Dean, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e stringendola a sé, in un gesto quasi possessivo «Lei dorme con me.»

_Ed eccoci di nuovo._

Lydia, ora schiacciata contro il petto ampio di Ambrose, sentì le guance andarle letteralmente a fuoco.

«C-che?» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a balbettare, spingendo entrambe le mani sul suo petto e cercando di allontanarlo, con scarsi risultati: la presa di Dean era troppo forte.

Roman non riuscì a trattenere una risatina e questo la fece arrossire ancora di più.

_Sembrava sempre che Joe riuscisse a vedere qualcosa di divertente che lei non era in grado di cogliere. Come se lui sapesse qualcosa e lei no._

Dean abbassò il capo per poterle riservare un'occhiata strana, così intensa e penetrante che lei si sentì come nuda, di fronte a lui… _ e questo non migliorò il suo nervosismo._

«Perché, volevi dormire con uno di loro?» le domandò; il suo tono di voce era roco e serio e il suo respiro le accarezzò una guancia bollente, facendola rabbrividire appena.

Jon sogghignò: _adorava quando Lydia reagiva in quel modo a lui… c'era qualcosa, nell'espressione timida dei suoi occhi, nel rossore delle sue guance, nei brividi che le scuotevano le spalle, che semplicemente… lo eccitava. _

«N-non ho detto questo…» borbottò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo «Ma vorrei poter prendere qualche decisione da me, qualche volta.»

«Aww, come se potessi.» la schernì Dean, corrucciando le labbra.

Lydia gli diede una botta sul petto, infastidita.

«La smetti di essere così stronzo, oggi?» lo rimproverò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

«Solo oggi?» s'intromise Seth, facendo ridere anche Roman.

«Stronzo o meno, tu dormi con me.» ribatté Dean, per niente toccato dalle parole di Lydia «E poi, quei due…» e sollevò il dito indice della mano che era ora poggiata sulla spalla della ragazza per indicare Seth e Roman «Sono felicemente fidanzati. E Joe ha persino una figlia. Non vorrai mica rovinare le loro splendide storie d'amore, vero?» le chiese, con un pizzico di ironia nella voce, mentre si voltava di nuovo a guardarla, spalancando piano gli occhi e sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.

Lydia aprì la bocca, ma non trovò nulla di arguto con cui ribattere, così tacque. Si limitò a gonfiare le guance ed ad incrociare le braccia al petto.

Seth le lanciò uno sguardo comprensivo e Roman fece spallucce e le sorrise.

_Tanto, andava sempre a finire così… vinceva sempre lui._

«Ora, porta le tue cose in camera, avanti.» ordinò Dean, rilasciando la presa sulle sue spalle solo per poterle poggiare la mano dietro la schiena e spingerla verso la porta; quando lei si girò a lanciargli una nuova occhiataccia, lui sorrise impudente «E non fare quell'espressione, _little fighter_, o ti ci porto di peso. Sai che lo faccio.»

Lydia gli fece una linguaccia, ma prima che lui potesse mettere in atto la sua minaccio e prenderla in braccio, afferrò velocemente il suo trolley e sparì nella camera.

La stanza era enorme: c'era un letto matrimoniale al centro di essa, addossato alla parete di fronte all'entrata, un divano con due poltrone, sui toni del rosso, che contrastava in modo sublime con la morbida moquette bianca; anche qui c'era una vetrata enorme, che però conduceva ad un bel terrazzino completamente in legno, con tanto di gazebo, un tavolino e due panchine.

«Wow…» sospirò Lydia, introducendosi nella camera con sguardo meravigliato.

_Certo che venivano proprio trattate bene, le Superstar della WWE._

Trascinò la valigia vicino al letto e l'aprì: l'aveva riempita con gran parte dei vestiti che i ragazzi le avevano regalato. Non aveva avuto il tempo di guardarli o scegliere cosa indossare quella sera, così aveva preso quelli che, a prima vista, l'avevano colpita di più e li aveva gettati nella valigia… ma ancora non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa indossare per il pay-per-view. Era un evento importante, no? Avrebbe dovuto mettere qualcosa di carino? Oppure, era meglio optare per un paio di jeans ed una maglietta? Ecco… ora cominciava ad agitarsi.

Ogni tanto, tendeva a dimenticare la stramba realtà nella quale era finita: lei, una fan del wrestling, era ora nella stessa suite dello SHIELD, la sua stable WWE preferita di sempre – e avrebbe diviso camera e letto con il membro più imprevedibile, Dean Ambrose, ma a questo preferiva non pensare o l'agitazione sarebbe sicuramente passata ad un livello superiore _e peggiore _– e tra poche ore sarebbe stata nel backstage del TD Garden di Boston a guardare Survivor Series… _tutto ciò aveva davvero dell'incredibile. A volte, temeva di stare facendo solo un lunghissimo sogno e che, da un momento all'altro, avrebbe potuto riaprire gli occhi sulla triste realtà della sua vera vita, qualunque essa fosse. Aveva sempre questa paura, in fondo al cuore, che avrebbe potuto risvegliarsi di botto e trovarsi sdraiata nei sedili posteriori della sua auto sgangherata._

Non era di certo la prima volta che quel pensiero le veniva in mente… si ritrovava spesso a pensare di riaprire gli occhi e fissare il tettuccio puntellato di una macchina, puntellato perché il telo era sceso e lei aveva dovuto spillarlo alla parte superiore per riuscire a vedere nuovamente dallo specchietto retrovisore.

_Tutti quelli erano ricordi?_

_Non erano granché piacevoli… non voleva ricordare._

_Perché pensava sempre di risvegliarsi dentro una macchina? Era la sua macchina, poi? Aveva una macchina? E una casa? Perché non aveva una casa? Perché non le veniva mai in mente di riaprire gli occhi e trovarsi in una confortevole stanza sui toni del rosa?_

Lydia strinse forte gli occhi e tirò su con il naso, poi scosse la testa e si diede uno schiaffo su di una guancia, per riprendersi.

_Basta! Non era il momento per pensare a tutte quelle cose! Era lì per divertirsi e niente poteva rovinarle l'umore!_

"Pensa a Roman e a Seth nell'altra stanza. Pensa a Dean! Andrà tutto bene, Lydia, andrà tutto bene." si disse, prendendo un grande respiro e riuscendo finalmente a calmarsi.

Scacciati quei pensieri tristi dalla sua mente, si alzò in piedi e depositò sul letto un paio di vestiti: uno era su un color rosa antico, con il colletto impreziosito da una serie di brillantini, la vita stretta e la gonna corta che scendeva morbida; l'altro era nero, senza spalline, con la scollatura a cuore e il petto lavorato con decori astratti, anche questo si stringeva in vita, ma con una fascia di raso ed un fiocco laterale e la gonna era morbida e semitrasparente da metà coscia in giù. Tirò fuori anche un paio di pantacollant neri a vita alta, molto carini, ed una maglietta che si stringeva in vita e si allargava nella parte inferiore, di un rosso acceso.

Era sorpresa dal buon gusto che avevano avuto i tre membri dello SHIELD nel sceglierle quei vestiti… anche se, probabilmente, dovevano aver chiesto a qualche commessa del negozio di aiutarli. Chiunque avesse scelto quegli abiti, comunque, aveva davvero buon gusto.

Cielo, c'era una così vasta scelta: Lydia non aveva proprio idea di cosa mettere!

Mentre fissava i vestiti, cominciò a ballare sul posto, zompettando da un piede all'altro, fino a quando non si rese conto che doveva assolutamente andare in bagno.

_Da quando erano partiti da casa di Dean, alle __**6.30**__ di quella mattina, non aveva più fatto pipì ed ora erano le __**13**__._

Ogni camera aveva un suo bagno personale, così Lydia aprì la porta bianca che si trovava sulla parete di sinistra, ma si fermò sulla soglia, troppo meravigliata per riuscire a fare un altro passo: quello era il bagno più bello che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita – ed anche se non poteva ricordare gran parte della sua vita, era comunque convinta che non ne avesse mai visto uno così bello. Sembrava il bagno personale di un re! Le piastrelle del pavimento erano bianche e lucide, in contrasto con l'arredo nero; c'era un lungo mobile, con il ripiano in marmo e due lavelli circolari, sopra ognuno dei quali c'era uno specchio con un'elaborata cornice argentata; la doccia era enorme e aveva i vetri trasparenti… c'era persino una vasca incastrata nel pavimento e Lydia era pronta a scommettere che fosse idromassaggio.

«Però.»

La voce di Dean, alle sue spalle, la fece sobbalzare e il cuore le saltò in gola per lo spavento: non lo aveva sentito entrare nella stanza. Lydia alzò il viso, per trovarsi Dean in piedi dietro di lei, il suo petto a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, il suo mento che la superava per dare un'occhiata all'interno del lussuoso bagno.

«Già…» sospirò Lydia.

«Vuoi fare una doccia?» propose Dean.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e riuscì a vedere, dal proprio riflesso in uno dei due specchi, il suo viso diventare di una rara sfumatura di rosso scuro. Si girò di scatto a fronteggiarlo, facendo un passo indietro per distanziarsi da lui ed entrando nel bagno.

«Che?!» strillò quasi, con una voce così acuta che Jon non riuscì a trattenere una risata divertita.

Incrociò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite della porta e scrutandola con una lunga occhiata penetrante che, come sempre, la mise in soggezione.

_Oh, maledetto Ambrose, perché doveva essere così sexy qualsiasi cosa facesse?!_

«Perché sei arrossita così, _sunshine_?» la schernì lui, con una nota di evidente divertimento nella voce.

Lydia distolse lo sguardo e, se ciò era possibile, divenne ancora più rossa.

«Oh.» disse lui con una risata leggera «Non ti facevo così maliziosa, Lydia.»

«Che cosa?!» squittì ancora lei.

Si girò per fronteggiarlo ancora ma, nell'istante in cui lei voltò la testa, si ritrovò il viso di Dean Ambrose a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo. Lydia trattenne il fiato e fece un passo indietro, intimidita da quella vicinanza improvvisa. Dean sogghignò e la seguì, fino a quando lei non si scontrò con i reni contro il ripiano del lavandino alle sue spalle; lui la sovrastò, poggiando le mani sul ripiano e intrappolandola tra il mobile e il suo corpo.

_Non c'era più via di fuga._

Dean la fissò, con quel sorrisino malizioso a piegare le sue labbra –_ quelle dannate labbra perfette_. I suoi occhi erano seri e concentrati ed erano così vicini che Lydia riuscì a vedere ogni singola sfumatura di azzurro delle sue iridi. Il suo respiro caldo le sfiorava le labbra e quando lei rilasciò il fiato, solo perché altrimenti sarebbe svenuta per mancanza di ossigeno, i loro respiri si unirono davanti alle loro bocche. Dean si leccò le labbra con un gesto lento, come se stesse assaporando il suo respiro.

«Sai…» mormorò dopo un po', il tono di voce roco e terribilmente sexy; si chinò in avanti e, per un istante, Lydia credette – _e in fondo al cuore sperò_ – che Dean poggiasse le sue labbra sulle proprie, ma, invece, lui spostò il capo di lato e lasciò che fossero solo le loro guance a sfiorarsi. Sollevò una mano e gliela infilò tra i capelli, liberando l'orecchio «Io non intendevo se volessi fare una doccia _con me_…» sussurrò, le sue labbra che sfioravano il lobo, in un gesto studiato e dannatamente lussurioso, che le fece esplodere il cuore nel petto e la fece rabbrividire – tanto per l'eccitazione di Jon «Ma se vuoi, stasera, dopo Survivor Series…» lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma non c'era alcun bisogno di concludere.

Dean si distanziò e le rivolse uno sguardo lascivo, quel sorriso malizioso che ancora gli piegava le labbra.

Lydia deglutì e trovò, chissà dove dentro di sé, la forza per sollevare le mani e poggiargliele sul petto. Lo spinse, per costringerlo a distanziarsi, e lui indietreggiò, anche se Lydia era sicura che fosse stato lui a tirarsi indietro, non di certo lei che era riuscita a spostarlo.

«Sai, Dean? Dovresti… a-andare: non dovete incontrarvi con Cesaro e Swagger per… definire le ultime tattiche?» se ne uscì, cercando di riassumere un tono normale e di scrollarsi di dosso tutte le emozioni che lui era riuscito ad accenderle fin dentro l'anima.

Lydia aveva ancora entrambe le mani poggiate sul suo petto ampio, così Dean sogghignò divertito e sollevò una mano per afferrarle un polso.

Lydia rabbrividì di nuovo: il tocco delle sue dita bruciava sulla sua pelle.

_Dean Ambrose aveva un brutto ascendente su di lei._

_Era quel tipo di ragazzo che, con una semplice occhiata, poteva farti cadere ai suoi piedi; quel tipo di ragazzo che ti teneva tra le proprie mani, che ti plagiava e ti controllava, che era in grado di farti fare qualsiasi cosa lui volesse._

_E ne era anche ben consapevole._

«Non hai risposto alla mia proposta.» le fece notare, abbassando il capo e lasciando che alcune ciocche di capelli calassero a coprirgli gli occhi, ora completamente annebbiati dal desiderio.

Lydia distolse lo sguardo e cercò di concentrarsi per mantenere la calma e non sciogliersi definitivamente di fronte a lui. Fortunatamente, aveva ancora un po' di dignità dalla sua.

«Vai, Dean.» disse solamente, mentre le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorrisetto.

«Lo prendo come un sì?» chiese lui speranzoso.

«Fuori, Dean!» esclamò lei, esasperata, costringendolo a girarsi e spingendolo fuori dal bagno.

Quando chiuse la porta, lo sentì ridacchiare divertito e a lei si scaldò il cuore: non aveva mai sentito Dean ridere in quel modo spensierato… era _bello_.

* * *

Quando uscì dal bagno – decisamente troppo tempo dopo, rispetto al normale – Lydia trovò Dean seduto sul bordo del letto, che le dava le spalle. Fortunatamente, non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sulla sua schiena nuda, Dean si infilò la maglietta, ma questo non impedì alle sue guance di prendere comunque fuoco.

_Oh, basta, Lys! Sta diventando un fastidioso cliché!_

«State andando in palestra?» domandò, annunciando il suo ritorno nella camera, mentre si riavvicinava al suo lato del letto e riprendeva a smucinare nella valigia, evitando di guardarlo ancora.

«Yep.» rispose Dean, finendo di allacciarsi le scarpe «Vuoi venire?»

«No, grazie. Credo che sfrutterò il pomeriggio per riposare, farmi una doccia e questo genere di cose. Non sono abituata alla vita frenetica… credo.»

Dean sorrise e si alzò, lanciandole un'occhiata distratta e stiracchiando le braccia verso l'alto: Lydia era accovacciata accanto alla sua valigia e continuava a tirare fuori una serie di vestiti e a buttarli sul letto. Le si avvicinò silenziosamente e solo quando lei si alzò, lui la afferrò per un polso, facendola sobbalzare.

_Dio, come faceva Dean a coglierla sempre di sorpresa?_

La costrinse a voltarsi e, di nuovo come prima nel bagno, i loro corpi si trovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza. Lydia poteva quasi sentire l'attrazione che provavano l'uno per l'altra crepitare nell'aria come piccole scosse elettriche. Sollevò il viso e gli occhi di ghiaccio di Dean la scrutarono con espressione seria, questa volta del tutto privi della scintilla maliziosa e divertita di poco prima.

«Per prima…» cominciò, con un mormorio distante «Volevo solo… scusami.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e sorrise.

«Hey, Dean, sul serio? So che stavi scherzando, per la faccenda della doccia, non sono così stupida da pensare che…» ridacchiò, passandosi la mano libera tra i capelli – l'altra era ancora tenuta ferma dalle dita di Dean che le circondavano il polso.

Lui non rise, rimase serio, e, ancora, Lydia si sentì in soggezione.

«Non dicevo per quello.»

Lydia piegò il viso su di un lato, confusa.

«Non capisco.»

Dean sbuffò e si scompigliò nervosamente i capelli.

_Maledizione: lui non era bravo in quelle cose!_

Istintivamente, Lydia poggiò la mano su quella di Dean e la strinse affettuosamente, accennando ad un sorrisino timido.

«Mi stai preoccupando, Dean… che succede?»

Per la prima volta, fu Jon a distogliere lo sguardo e lo fissò sulla mano che lei aveva dolcemente poggiato sulla propria: quelle dita erano così sottili e morbide…

«Per quello che ho detto in macchina, riguardo tuo padre.» disse infine; Lydia sentì un dolore sordo tornare a riempirle il petto, come un liquido caldo che fuoriusciva direttamente dal cuore e le colava nella bocca dello stomaco «Non avrei dovuto, non è stato… carino, ecco.» borbottò.

L'espressione di Lydia si sciolse in un sorriso strano, troppo simile al sorriso triste che le aveva visto la sera che l'aveva conosciuta.

_Jon odiava quel sorriso._

«Non fa niente, davvero, non devi sentirti in colpa. So che non l'hai detto con cattiveria… ed io mi stavo comportando come una bambina capricciosa, me lo sono meritato.» gli disse, ridacchiando appena per cercare di alleggerire la tensione che ora sentiva sulle spalle come un macigno; Dean però rimase serio e i suoi occhi restarono fissi su un punto indefinito alla sua destra «Hey…»

Lydia sollevò una mano e piano, timidamente, gli sfiorò una guancia; Dean girò il viso di scatto al suo tocco e i suoi occhi andarono a fissarsi immediatamente in quelli di lei, che trattenne il fiato e ritirò repentinamente la mano, quasi spaventata dalla sua reazione.

«Credo… credo solo che tu sia un po' nervoso… per stasera. E'… è normale. Non sono arrabbiata con te, per quello che hai detto, davvero…» sussurrò, come se non fosse in grado di parlare più ad alta voce, in quel momento.

Dean la fissò per qualche altro secondo, poi annuì lentamente. Le lasciò andare il polso ed entrambe le sue mani le si posarono sulle guance; Lydia sorrise debolmente e lui poté sentire il calore della sua pelle aumentare sotto le sue dita.

«Non cacciarti nei guai mentre siamo via, mi raccomando.» fu l'unica cosa che le disse.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si girò, prese la borsa della palestra che aveva preparato mentre lei era in bagno, ed uscì dalla camera.

Lydia rimase ferma a fissare la porta chiusa e si permise di tornare a respirare regolarmente solo quando sentì Seth, Roman e Dean uscire dalla suite.

* * *

Lydia aveva programmato il suo pomeriggio di relax: avrebbe fatto una lunga doccia calda, avrebbe provato vari outfits per decidere quale indossare per la serata, poi si sarebbe distesa sul letto e avrebbe riposato gli occhi per un'oretta, prima di cominciare a prepararsi.

Prima di tutto questo, però, il brontolio del suo stomaco le ricordò che erano le **14** e lei ancora non aveva pranzato. Dean le aveva lasciato un po' di soldi –_ "Per le emergenze."_ aveva insistito, quando Lydia aveva cercato di protestare – così prese il portafoglio dalla valigia ed uscì dalla suite, decisa ad andare al bar dell'albergo e prendere qualcosa da mangiare.

Seguendo le istruzioni che portavano all'ascensore, svoltò l'angolo del corridoio… _e finì direttamente contro il petto di qualcuno. _

Lydia barcollò all'indietro e non cadde solo perché un paio di mani grandi l'afferrarono per le spalle, aiutandola a mantenere l'equilibrio. Lydia si portò una mano a massaggiare il naso e quando riaprì gli occhi…

«Si è fatta male, signorina?»

_Davanti a lei c'era Damien Sandow._

Aveva mai menzionato il fatto che avesse sempre avuto una cotta per _"The Intellectual Savior of the (Unwashed) Masses"?_

Lydia sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di conservare sul volto un'espressione che non la facesse apparire come una stupida troglodita… non era sicura di star riuscendo molto nel suo intento, comunque, considerando che lo stava fissando dal basso – Damien era alto quanto Dean – con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra schiuse; era anche sicura di essere di nuovo arrossita.

Damien le riservò un'occhiata simpatetica, le sue dita che ancora stringevano morbidamente le sue spalle.

«Sei una fan, eh?» le chiese, con tono divertito.

Lydia non trovò nulla di intelligente da dire, così si limitò annuire.

«E come sei entrata qui, tesoro?» domandò ancora Sandow, rivolgendole un sorriso cordiale e lasciando finalmente la presa sulle sue spalle.

Non appena il contatto delle sue dita calde lasciò la sua pelle, Lydia si sentì subito meglio: non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma ogni volta che qualcuno la toccava, cominciava a sentirsi in ansia.

_Solo con Dean non succedeva._

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e si portò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Sono con… lo SHIELD.» mormorò, accennando ad un sorrisino.

Damien piegò il capo verso una spalla e incrociò le braccia al petto, riservandole un'occhiata incuriosita.

«Ah sì?»

Lydia annuì.

«Dovrei crederti?» il suo tono di voce rimase gentile e pacato, ma lei non poté fare a meno di sentirsi infastidita da quelle parole.

_Ma allora era proprio diffuso tra i wrestler avere problemi di fiducia?!_

Lydia sospirò.

«Sì, dovresti credermi.» rispose semplicemente, con una scrollata di spalle.

«Mmm.» fu l'unica cosa che Damien rispose, poi si chinò in avanti, verso di lei, e le afferrò il mento con una mano, costringendola a rialzare il viso.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi.

«Hey, ma che…?!»

Damien le sorrise e c'era qualcosa di accattivante nei suoi occhi castani.

«Non lo so… sarebbe la prima volta che lo SHIELD si porta dietro una ragazza.» contemplò, esaminandola con sguardo attento, come se la stesse studiando; Lydia sentì le sue guance andare di nuovo a fuoco «_Se non vogliamo considerare le ring-rats che Ambrose si trascina dietro dopo gli show…_» mormorò.

Lydia sentì una botta secca al cuore, a quelle parole, come se qualcuno le avesse dato una pugnalata dietro la schiena.

_Era… gelosia, quella?_

Scacciò la sensazione e scosse la testa, liberandosi dalla debole presa di Damien.

«Io non sono una ring-rat.» mise in chiaro le cose, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Sandow sollevò le mani in segno di resa e indietreggiò di un passo

«Sono sicuro che non lo sei.» sorrise e sembrava sincero «Non sembri affatto una ring-rat… sei molto più-»

Ma Lydia non seppe mai _molto più cosa_ fosse.

«Lydia!»

La ragazza si voltò verso la voce che l'aveva chiamata.

«Roman!» esclamò lei di rimando, osservandolo mentre si avvicinava: teneva una busta nella mano destra «Che fai ancora qui? Credevo che foste andati in palestra.»

Damien lanciò a Reigns un'occhiata stupita e poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare la ragazza che ora aveva appreso chiamarsi Lydia.

«Allora non stavi mentendo davvero…» mormorò colpito, pizzicandosi il mento tra le dita.

Lydia gli riservò un sorrisetto.

«Te l'avevo detto.» rispose, stringendosi una spalla.

Roman li fissò confuso, corrugando le sopracciglia.

«C'è qualche problema, _baby girl?_» domandò, assottigliando lo sguardo e squadrando Damien, che sollevò di nuovo le mani in segno di resa, come a dire che non aveva fatto nulla di male.

Lydia sorrise e scosse la testa.

«No, nessun problema, davvero. Ho incontrato Sandow per caso e gli stavo spiegando chi sono e perché sono qui, tutto qui.»

«Mi auguro che la stessi trattando bene, _Aaron_.» disse Roman serio, ma poi sulle sue labbra comparve un sorrisino divertito.

«Mi conosci, Joe. Io sono un vero gentiluomo.» rispose, facendo un lieve inchino, che fece ridacchiare Lydia «Ora, se non vi dispiace, mi congedo. E' stato un piacere conoscerti, Lydia.» le prese delicatamente una mano e le sfiorò il dorso con le labbra, come un vero gentiluomo.

Dopo aver salutato Roman con un cenno della mano, si voltò e tornò verso la sua camera.

Lydia rimase qualche secondo a fissare il punto in cui prima c'era Damien Sandow: era un ragazzo strano, non era riuscita ad inquadrarlo… ma era comunque stata un'emozione incontrarlo dal vivo! Era sorpresa da se stessa, comunque: aveva reagito molto meglio di quando si aspettasse.

_Forse, stava cominciando ad abituarsi alle Superstars…_

«Oddio!»

_O forse no._

«Ma sono Cody e Goldust, quelli?!» sibilò, tirando Roman per un braccio ed indicando i due fratelli Rhodes che uscivano dall'ascensore.

Roman ridacchiò e annuì.

«Sì, sono proprio loro. Vuoi che te li presento?»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e scosse velocemente la testa.

«No!» esclamò, quasi lo gridò, tanto da catturare l'attenzione dei due fratelli, che salutarono Roman con un cenno della mano e riservarono alla ragazza un'occhiata incuriosita. Stavano per avvicinarsi, quando Lydia prese Roman per un braccio e lo trascinò via, lontano da loro.

«Hey, _baby girl_, ma che ti prende?» ridacchiò Joe, una volta che furono di nuovo al sicuro dentro la suite.

Lydia aveva il fiatone – dovuto alla fatica di trascinarsi dietro un energumeno come Reigns – e le sue guance erano deliziosamente rosse.

«Troppe emozioni tutte insieme. Non so se uscirò viva da questa sera.» mormorò, lasciandosi cadere sul divano «Sono pur sempre una fan io, eh!»

Roman sorrise e le si avvicinò, porgendole una bottiglietta d'acqua, che tirò fuori dalla busta che ancora teneva in mano. Lydia gli rivolse un sorriso di ringraziamento e bevve un lungo sorso, cercando di calmarsi.

«Va meglio?» le domandò Roman dopo un po'.

Lydia annuì.

«Sì, grazie. Come mai sei tornato in albergo? Non dovevate essere in palestra con i Real Americans?»

«Sì, ma mi sono ricordato che non avevi pranzato e quindi…» aprì la busta e le porse un contenitore coperto, ancora caldo «Ho pensato che avessi fame.»

Lydia lo guardò stupita e allungò le mani per prendere la confezione, dentro la quale trovò una bistecca con delle patate al forno e qualche quadrotto di pizza bianca. Avevano un profumo delizioso e il suo stomacò brontolò di nuovo non appena l'odore colpì il suo olfatto.

«Oddio…» sussurrò, sentendosi sinceramente commossa «Grazie, Roman, non avresti dovuto tornare indietro apposta per questo.»

Roman le sorrise e le lasciò un buffetto sulla guancia.

«Nessun problema, _baby girl._ Che non si dica in giro che lo SHIELD affama i suoi ospiti.»

Le labbra di Lydia si piegarono in sorriso dolcissimo che arrivò ad illuminarle gli occhi e Roman si ritrovò a pensare che quella ragazza era davvero graziosa quando sorrideva in quel modo.

_Non era sorpreso per niente dal fatto che Dean fosse irrimediabilmente attratto da lei, anche se, probabilmente, quello stupido di un Ambrose ancora non l'aveva nemmeno realizzato._

* * *

**Sì, lo so, ancora niente Survivor Series: ma sarà l'evento principale del prossimo capitolo, quindi non temete! Ne vedremo delle belle ;)  
Allora, vi è piaciuto questo nuovo capitolo? Che ne pensate? Lydia e Dean si stanno avvicinando sempre di più, ma ancora c'è qualcosa che li frena... quanto tempo pensate che passerà prima che accetteranno l'attrazione che li spinge sempre ad un centimetro di distanza l'uno dall'altra? E, finalmente, Lydia ha cominciato ad incontrare qualche altra Superstar, specialmente Damien Sandow: credo che comparirà spesso, in futuro, è un personaggio che mi piace un sacco e di cui vorrei scrivere di più! Così come anche di Ziggler e Goldust! E voi? C'è qualche Superstar o Diva che pensate possa andare d'accordo con Lydia? Oppure che vi piacerebbe che le incasinasse un po' la vita, oltre ai nostri beniamini dello SHIELD? Esprimete le vostre opinioni ed esponetemi le vostre idee: so dove andrà a finire questa storia ed ho alcuni punti fermi di cose che dovranno accadere, ma nel bel mezzo, va tutto ad ispirazione! Per cui, ditemi pure cosa vi piacerebbe leggere, magari mi date qualche buono spunto per qualche capitolo futuro ;)  
Un bacio a tutti, siete fantastici!**


	16. I Even Freak Myself Out

****Author's note:**** Sapete che sono sempre molto sincera, quindi devo dirvi che, nonostante io abbia riscritto questo capitolo più di una volta e abbia cercato di aggiustarlo e di renderlo migliore... unf, non lo so. Alla fine c'è sempre qualcosa che non mi convince, mi sembra che ci sia qualcosa che stoni, ma non riesco proprio a capire che cosa sia! Spero che la mia sia solo un'impressione sbagliata, comunque, e che a voi il capitolo piaccia! Come al solito, lasciatemi le vostre opinioni con un commento, sapete che sono sempre apprezzatissime ;) Come al solito, grazie a **Moony95**, **irislopez**, **Signora del Tempo** e **Standard One** (non posso risponderti dai commenti, visto che non sei registrato, quindi lo faccio qui: apprezzo molto le tue parole e ti ringrazio! E grazie anche per i tuoi consigli: credo che li seguirò, almeno per quanto riguarda Ziggler; in effetti, come carattere è simile a Seth e la sua presenza sarebbe un più un po' inutile, forse... non è detto che comunque non gli farò fare qualche comparsa ;) Per quanto riguarda la tua previsione su Lydia e Dean... beh, vediamo cosa ne penserai dopo questo nuovo capitolo!)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Surivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ Roden.  
-Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ 3  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**16\. I even freak myself out**

Lydia, seduta su un divanetto di pelle nera, si guardò intorno: Dean, Seth e Roman erano ognuno in un angolo dello spogliatoio, lontani gli uni dagli altri, intenti a riscaldarsi prima del match.

Survivor Series sarebbe iniziato tra poco meno di mezz'ora e il tradizionale scontro 5 vs 5, rappresentativo del pay-per-view, avrebbe aperto lo show.

Lo SHIELD, in coppia con i Real Americans, avrebbero affrontato la squadra composta dai gemelli Uso, Goldust, Cody Rhodes e Rey Mysterio.

Seth era alla sua destra e stava facendo una serie di squats; Roman, alla sua sinistra, sollevava un paio di pesi con entrambe le braccia; Dean era alle sue spalle, quindi dovette girarsi sul divano per poterlo vedere: era chino in terra e stava facendo le flessioni.

Lydia adorava vederlo allenarsi: c'era qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui il suo corpo si muoveva, in cui i suoi muscoli si flettevano e contraevano, gonfiandosi ad ogni ripetizione. Dean aveva un corpo perfetto, che era sempre in grado di lasciarla senza fiato: le braccia erano la parte che più le piaceva, così grosse e muscolose, che davano proprio l'impressione di poterti sollevare senza fare alcuno sforzo; e poi, aveva quel petto ampio e scolpito e, le poche volte che aveva avuto occasione di gettare l'occhio anche sui suoi addominali… _Dio, quel ragazzo era perfetto._

Si rese conto che lo stava fissando, imbambolata come una stupida, solo quando vide le sue labbra piegarsi in un ghigno e il suo sguardo baluginare in quello di lei con una chiara sfumatura di divertimento.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e sentì le guance cominciare a formicolare sotto l'ormai famigliare rossore dell'imbarazzo.

_Era mai possibile che Dean Ambrose fosse in grado di renderla tanto nervosa e di farla arrossire semplicemente con un'occhiata?_

_La situazione le stava decisamente sfuggendo di mano._

Dean continuò a fissarla, continuando a piegarsi ripetutamente sulle braccia e Lydia riuscì a distogliere finalmente lo sguardo da quello magnetico di Ambrose solo quando sentì la musica di The Miz risuonare forte in tutta l'Arena. Colse al volo l'occasione per voltarsi nuovamente sul divano e tornare a guardare il televisore a schermo piatto nel quale era trasmesso ciò che stava succedendo all'interno dell'arena: il kick-off match di Survivor Series era appena finito e, sebbene lei non avesse la minima idea di come fosse successo, Kofi Kingston era stato schienato dal Magnifico.

Il cronometro in basso a destra segnava che mancavano solo cinque minuti all'inizio vero e proprio del pay-per-view: Lydia non vide Kofi rifiutare la mano di The Miz e colpirlo in pieno viso con uno schiaffo, perché l'agitazione prese il sopravvento e i suoi occhi continuarono a fissare lo schermo senza riuscire però a vedere davvero le immagini che si muovevano al suo interno.

_Oddio. _

_Era ora._

_Si sentiva agitata come se fosse dovuta scendere personalmente in campo e battagliare sul ring._

_Lo stomaco era un groviglio di emozioni e il cuore le batteva così forte che lo sentiva pulsare contemporaneamente in gola e contro le costole._

_Era il suo primo pay-per-view dal vivo… almeno credeva, non ricordava se ne avesse già preso parte, prima dell'incidente. Ma comunque, per lei, in quel momento, era come il primo._

Quando qualcuno le posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, Lydia, persa nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue emozioni, sobbalzò. Alzò il viso di scatto per trovare Seth dietro il divano, che le rivolgeva un sorriso.

«E' meglio che vai, _sweetheart._ C'è un posto in prima fila che ti attende.»

Lydia annuì e si alzò, guadagnando la via verso l'uscita dello spogliatoio.

«Mi raccomando, ragazzi: andate e vincete.» disse, aprendo la porta e voltandosi a lanciare loro un'ultima occhiata ed un pollice all'insù.

«Non è quello che facciamo sempre?» rispose Roman, ammiccando.

Lydia rise e stava per uscire, quando la voce di Dean la fermò, un piede ancora dentro lo spogliatoio.

«Aspettami, vengo con te.»

Lydia uscì e Dean la seguì, comunicando agli altri due che li avrebbe incontrati direttamente in cima alle scale.

Non parlarono per tutto il tragitto che fecero dallo spogliatoio fino all'ingresso dal quale Lydia sarebbe dovuta passare per raggiungere il suo posto in prima fila. Incontrarono qualche Superstar lungo i corridoi, qualcuno salutò Dean, qualcun altro rivolse alla ragazza uno sguardo incuriosito, ma nessuno li fermò.

_Per tutto il tempo, Dean tenne la sua mano aperta dietro la schiena di Lydia, guidandola gentilmente lungo il tragitto._

Si fermarono davanti ad una porta schiusa, al di là della quale si sentiva il rumore concitato del pubblico. La theme song di Triple H riempì l'Arena e Lydia poté solo immaginare il COO e sua moglie fare ingresso sulla rampa. Tuttavia, non sentì che cosa dissero, perché la mano di Dean, che dalla sua schiena corse a circondarle il polso, catturò tutta la sua attenzione.

Prima che potesse anche solo rendersene conto, si ritrovò con le spalle contro il muro accanto alla porta. Dean calò su di lei, poggiando entrambe le mani sul muro ai lati del suo viso; le braccia piegate la intrappolavano tra il muro e il corpo statuario di Ambrose, improvvisamente così vicino che riusciva quasi a sentire il suo calore sulla propria pelle.

_E, di nuovo, piccole scosse elettriche tra di loro._

Lydia deglutì e sollevò piano il viso, fino a che i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli torbidi e assorti di Dean. Aspettò che dicesse qualcosa, ma lui rimase semplicemente in silenzio a guardarla; il suo respiro calmo le sfiorava la fronte, facendole quasi il solletico.

Lydia non sapeva che dire, non sapeva che fare per sbloccare la situazione.

_Non aveva idea di cosa Dean stesse per fare o del perché l'avesse inchiodata al muro e la stesse fissando in quel modo._

_Sinceramente, nemmeno lo stesso Jon lo sapeva._

_Aveva solo sentito il desiderio di intrappolarla lì, di sentirla vicina ancora una volta, di perdersi nell'espressione smarrita dei suoi occhi castani, di avvertire il calore del suo corpo irradiarsi nel proprio come scariche elettriche nelle vene._

Dopo quelli che sembrarono momenti infiniti, Lydia abbassò lo sguardo ed un sorriso timido le curvò le labbra.

_Dio, com'era bella quando aveva quell'espressione._

Mentre Dean muoveva una mano a spostarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e lasciarle poi una carezza sulla guancia, Lydia sollevò un braccio e col dito indice andò a sfiorare le medagliette militari che lui teneva appese al collo.

«Ti piacciono?» le chiese con voce curiosa, spezzando finalmente il silenzio.

«Molto.»

Dean continuò a sfiorarle la guancia con la punta delle dita, lo sguardo concentrato sulla traccia immaginaria che stava seguendo.

Senza allontanarsi da lei, stacco l'altra mano dal muro ed armeggiò per togliersi le medagliette dal collo. Il secondo dopo, esse pendevano sul petto di Lydia, che le guardò con un sorriso stupito.

«Dean…» sussurrò, ma lui non le fece aggiungere altro.

«Tienile tu per me.»

La musica di Rey Mysterio riempì l'arena, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.

«Sta iniziando il match…» mormorò Lydia, rialzando finalmente gli occhi su quelli di Dean «Dovresti andare ora.»

«Sì, dovrei proprio andare.» rispose lui, abbassando la mano. Le sue dita percorsero la linea dal collo, fin sulla scapola, poi sulla spalla, infine sul braccio e all'interno del polso «Farai il tifo per me, _little fighter_?»

Le labbra di Lydia si aprirono in un sorriso dolcissimo. In un guizzo di coraggio improvviso, poggiò entrambe le mani sul petto di Dean, si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

«Sempre.» mormorò, le labbra ancora premute contro il suo viso.

Poi, velocemente, prima che potesse succedere altro, si girò e sparì oltre la porta.

Jon fissò il muro davanti a sé con espressione smarrita e sollevò una mano per sfiorare il punto in cui le labbra di lei avevano lasciato una traccia bollente.

_Il cuore gli batteva tanto forte da fargli male e nello stomaco c'era un fastidioso turbinio di emozioni._

_Si sentiva così perché il suo match stava per iniziare, giusto?_

_Solo il wrestling gli faceva quell'effetto._

_Solo il wrestling._

_Eppure… _Jon scacciò qualsiasi pensiero scomodo dalla testa, dandosi un paio di schiaffi sulle guance, poi guadagnò velocemente il corridoio che lo avrebbe portato all'ingresso in cima alle scale.

* * *

Quando Lydia raggiunse il suo posto in prima fila, i _Real Americans_ avevano appena fatto il loro ingresso, accompagnati dal loro, sempre irritante, manager Zeb Colter, che ordinò che la musica fosse interrotta e cominciò a fare uno dei suoi soliti sproloqui a proposito della migrazione e degli stranieri. Lydia ne approfittò per guardare meglio la scena: l'adrenalina le saliva dallo stomaco sin sul petto e le scivolava su entrambe le braccia come un serpente invisibile, che le causava la pelle d'oca in ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Quando finalmente la musica dello SHIELD invase l'arena, il cuore quasi le esplose in milioni di frammenti, facendola singhiozzare forte. Voltò la testa di scatto, fino a che i suoi occhi non incontrarono le figure di Dean, Seth e Roman in cima alle scale: anche se aveva passato gli ultimi giorni in loro compagnia, vederli lì, dal vivo, che si apprestavano a fare la loro entrata, con la musica che risuonava forte e il pubblico che li incitava… _era un'emozione che non avrebbe proprio saputo descrivere, ma era tanto forte che sentì un dolore acuto dilaniarle il petto e un groppo chiuderle la gola. La pelle d'oca era tanto intensa che sentiva come delle scosse elettriche attraversarla ed era sicura che gli occhi le fossero diventati lucidi._

_Dio… era davvero lì?_

Scendendo le scale con passo sicuro, tutti e tre avevano sul viso un'espressione seria e concentrata, che le mise i brividi. Dean, il primo della fila, catturò completamente la sua attenzione: c'era sempre qualcosa di magnetico, in lui, qualcosa che non le permetteva mai di divergere lo sguardo dalla sua figura.

Si rese conto che il posto in prima fila, che loro avevano scelto per lei, era proprio quello più vicino al punto in cui oltrepassavano la barricata. Quando Dean le passò accanto, i suoi occhi baluginarono per un solo istante in quelli di lei ed un ghigno soddisfatto si formò sulle sue labbra quando notò che, come sempre, era riuscita a farla arrossire. Non ci furono altri contatti tra di loro, niente che denotasse una loro conoscenza: Ambrose saltò agilmente la barricata e Seth e Roman lo seguirono.

«ODDIO! ODDIO! ODDIO! Sto per sentirmi male! Quanto è bello, mamma mia!»

Lydia distolse l'attenzione dai membri dello SHIELD solo per rivolgere uno sguardo di sottecchi alla ragazza che era seduta accanto a lei, una biondina che si agitava per attirare l'attenzione dei suoi beniamini: indossava una delle maglie di Dean, quella con la scritta "EXPLICIT AMBROSE VIOLENCE" e agitava un cartellone con su scritto "DEAN TEACH ME SOME WRESTLING MANUVERS… possibly in the bed". Lydia guardò il cartello in un misto di orrore ed imbarazzo per quella ragazza: lei era la prima a comportarsi come una fan e a sclerare ogni qual volta era troppo vicina ad una Superstar… ma c'era un limito a tutto.

Tornando a rivolgere l'attenzione verso il ring, si chiese mentalmente se Dean apprezzasse quel genere di ragazze… se a lui quel genere di cartelli lo eccitassero oppure se lo mettessero solo in imbarazzo.

_Una parte di Lydia sperò che lo infastidissero._

La campana suonò, indicando l'inizio ufficiale del match: Dean fu il primo ad entrare in azione contro Cody Rhodes.

Lydia si agitò sulla sedia, non riuscendo a contenere l'ondata di emozioni che la travolsero al pensiero che di lì a qualche attimo avrebbe potuto osservare Dean combattere ad una distanza così ravvicinata.

La biondina accanto a lei sembrava altrettanto eccitata, mentre continuava ad urlare il nome di Dean e ad incitarlo ancor prima che il match iniziasse.

Cody ed Ambrose si studiarono per qualche secondo, poi le loro braccia si incrociarono in un _lock-up_ al centro del ring.

_E' ufficialmente iniziato._

Con agilità, Dean ruppe il _lock-up_ e prese l'avversario in una _headlock_, ma Cody lo spinse contro lo corde, liberandosi. Dean tornò indietro e atterrò Rhodes con una potente spallata, poi si distanziò, lasciando a Cody il tempo di rialzarsi. Dean si esibì in una delle sue solite mosse di danza improvvisata e Lydia non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare tra sé e sé.

«E' sexy anche quando balla in quel modo strano, non sei d'accordo?» disse la ragazza accanto a lei, agitando di nuovo il cartellone «VAI, DEAN!» poi lanciò uno sguardo a Lydia «Sei una fan anche tu, eh?» aggiunse, adocchiando le dog tags che pendevano dal suo collo.

Lydia distolse brevemente l'attenzione dal ring solo per rivolgere un sorriso alla ragazza. Le sue mani corsero distrattamente a sfiorare le targhette.

_Le sue targhette._

«Qualcosa del genere.»

Dean e Cody si riunirono al centro del ring, ma il secondo catturò il primo in una _waist lock_, che Dean però rovesciò facilmente. Cody fu in grado di liberarsi a sua volta e, con uno sgambetto, fece cadere Dean. Dopo una corsa alle corde e qualche altro scambio, fu di nuovo Cody ad avere la meglio ed atterrò Ambrose con un pugno in faccia.

Lydia trattenne il fiato e portò una mano a coprire le labbra. Dal modo in cui Dean continuava a toccarsi la mascella, doveva essere stato un brutto colpo.

«CORAGGIO DEAN!» urlò ancora la biondina accanto a lei.

_Sì, coraggio, Dean!_

Pensò Lydia, sedendosi sul bordo della sedia e stringendo le mani in due pugni; la gamba sinistra aveva cominciato a tremare con un tic nervoso.

Dean tornò alla carica e colpì Cody con un calcio in pieno stomaco, poi lo trascinò all'angolo e cominciò a colpirlo con una serie di pugni e schiaffi, in maniera caotica e rabbiosa, cercando di colpire ogni parte del corpo dell'avversario. Dopo una _chop_ e una gomitata in pieno viso, tentò di colpirlo con un gancio, ma Rhodes riuscì a bloccarlo e fu lui a colpire con un pugno. Ambrose venne nuovamente atterrato da una _clothesline_. Dean si rialzò velocemente e dopo aver lanciato Cody contro lo corde, lo rincorse e lo colpì con una ginocchiata in pieno stomaco, che fece crollare l'ex esteta al suolo. Senza dargli il tempo di riprendersi, Dean si avventò su di lui, con una serie incontrollabile di calci.

_La sua violenza era qualcosa che attraversava la pelle di Lydia come una strana vampata di fuoco._

Cody era all'angolo, quindi l'arbitro cominciò a contare Dean e a minacciarlo di squalifica; quando, arrivato a quattro, lo spinse via, Ambrose se lo scrollò di dosso e tornò alla carica. La scena si ripeté per tre volte: Dean sembrava aver perso totalmente il controllo.

Alla quarta volta, quando l'arbitro lo spinse via, Ambrose sembrò perdere la testa: cominciò ad inveire contro il direttore di gara e a sputargli parole rabbiose contro, minacciandolo e puntandogli il dito contro.

_Il resto, successe in troppo poco tempo perché Lydia riuscisse a capacitarsi della serie di eventi che si susseguirono._

La biondina accanto a lei, _una fan evidentemente fuori di testa, di quelle di cui tante volte aveva sentito parlare dallo stesso Dean, ma anche da Seth_, si alzò e cominciò ad urlare a sua volta contro l'arbitro. Nella foga del momento, agitando le braccia, neanche si rese conto che i suoi gomiti si avvicinavano sempre più pericolosamente al viso di coloro che le erano sedute accanto.

_Finché quello sinistro non colpì Lydia in pieno naso._

Gli occhi di Dean saettarono sulla scena in quel preciso istante e non misero a fuoco che cosa fosse successo esattamente: l'unica cosa che vide fu Lydia crollare a terra e sparire oltre la barricata.

_E, in quell'istante, il suo cuore manco un colpo._

_Che cazzo…?_

Si accorse troppo tardi di Cody Rhodes che era tornato alla carica e si fece cogliere alla sprovvista da quel _roll-up_ con il quale venne messo a terra per lo schienamento.

L'arbitro si chinò per il conteggio.

_**1…**_

Lydia, una mano premuta sul naso, si trascinò fino alla barricata e cercò di rialzarsi a fatica; un uomo della sicurezza corse in suo aiuto, sostenendola.

_**2…**_

Si rialzò in piedi e i suoi occhi si puntarono immediatamente sul ring: Cody era sopra Dean e…

_**3…**_

_«Dean Ambrose è stato eliminato!_» annunciò la voce di Justin Roberts al microfono.

Lydia barcollò disorientata, non capendo come fosse potuta succedere una cosa del genere.

_Il match non era iniziato nemmeno da cinque minuti!_

Mentre la biondina accanto a lei cominciava a scalpitare e a lamentarsi, Lydia sentì un leggero senso di smarrimento e la vista le calò all'improvviso. Non si rese conto di cosa successe in seguito, realizzò solo che le stava uscendo sangue dal naso e che qualcuno – probabilmente lo stesso tipo della sicurezza che l'aveva aiutata prima – la stava gentilmente trascinando via dagli spalti, verso il backstage.

* * *

Dopo essere uscita dal bagno, Lydia cercò di ritrovare la strada per lo spogliatoio dello SHIELD. Fortunatamente, la botta al naso non era nulla di così serio: doveva essersi rotta solo qualche capillare interno, perché il sangue aveva smesso di defluire due minuti dopo che era tornata nel backstage. Dopo essersi accuratamente sciacquata il viso, aveva deciso di non tornare in prima fila vicino a quella squinternata – _non voleva proprio beccarsi un'altra gomitata!_ – e di restare invece dietro le quinte a finire di guardare il pay-per-view in tranquillità. Non sapeva dire se fosse stato a causa della botta, ma comunque ora sentiva un leggero dolore alla testa, specialmente nel punto in cui la ferita che aveva riportato la notte dell'incidente ancora non si era rimarginata.

Quando entrò nello spogliatoio, Dean era lì dentro. Non sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza, in un primo momento: se ne stava lì, ancora con il fiatone, seduto sul divanetto di pelle, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo nel quale era trasmesso il match.

_Era arrabbiato. _

_Terribilmente ed enormemente incazzato._

Lydia riusciva a percepire la sua rabbia coma un'ondata di acqua gelida che la investiva in pieno, togliendole il respiro; riusciva a vederla in ogni nervo ancora teso del suo corpo, in ogni muscolo guizzante sulle braccia contratte, nelle vene azzurrine che risaltavano in maniera quasi esagerata sui dorsi delle mani, mani contratte in due pugni così violenti da far sbiancare le nocche.

Lydia rimase ferma davanti alla porta, senza sapere cosa fare… _la sua sola presenza, in quell'istante, riusciva ad intimidirla._

_Ma come: non aveva sempre detto di trovare Dean Ambrose sexy quando era arrabbiato?_

_Beh… non che stesse negando che lo fosse – perché, Dio, lo era eccome -, ma questo non lo rendeva meno spaventoso._

_Aveva paura che anche un respiro fuori posto avrebbe potuto farlo esplodere._

Lydia non seppe se fu il sospiro tremante che lasciò le sue labbra a catturare l'attenzione di Dean, ma lui divenne improvvisamente consapevole della sua presenza all'interno della stanza e girò il viso di scatto in sua direzione.

_I suoi occhi erano così duri e cattivi che lei li sentì attraversarla come un paio di pallottole sparate da una doppietta a pochi centimetri di distanza dal petto._

Lydia avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa di intelligente da dire, ma anche se il suo cervello avesse collaborato in quel momento, cosa che comunque non stava assolutamente facendo, non avrebbe avuto il tempo di parlare.

Dean scattò in piedi e la raggiunse con lunghe falcate, le sue mani l'afferrarono rudemente per le spalle e il secondo dopo Lydia si ritrovò con la schiena contro il muro, dove lui l'aveva praticamente sbattuta.

«Che cosa _cazzo_ è successo là fuori, eh Lydia?»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e deglutì, sentendo la gola improvvisamente arida.

_Si sentiva ancora confusa a causa della gomitata e del conseguente mal di testa._

Lo sguardo di Dean era talmente scuro che le sembrava di stare guardando direttamente dentro un abisso in tempesta.

«C-che cosa?» domandò di rimando, disorientata dalla sua reazione.

_Ma che gli prendeva, così all'improvviso?_

Dean la sbatté di nuovo contro il muro e Lydia sobbalzò, chiudendo gli occhi per il contraccolpo.

«Che-cosa-cazzo-è-successo-là-fuori.» ripeté lui, sputando ogni parola con tono controllato, il suo viso a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello di lei.

Lydia riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò spaventata, senza sapere che cosa rispondere, così lui la scosse ancora.

«RISPONDI!»

Un brivido le corse lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale, facendola tremare.

«Dean… smettila… mi stai facendo male…» mormorò, cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, ma senza alcun risultato: Dean era troppo forte.

«Te lo chiederò solo un'altra volta, Lydia, poi giuro su Dio che non rispondo più di me. Che cosa cazzo è successo là fuori?»

Lydia prese un profondo respiro tremante e il petto sobbalzò sotto la potenza di un singhiozzo silenzioso.

«Senti, capisco che tu sia arrabbiato perché sei stato schienato…» disse finalmente lei, riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di parlare chissà dove dentro di sé. Lo sguardo cattivo che Dean le rivolse, fu da solo in grado di farla sobbalzare, ma cercò di arginare la sensazione di paura che le premeva sul cuore e aggiunse «Ma dovresti sinceramente calmarti, perché adesso mi stai veramente spaventando!»

Lydia cercò di nuovo di scrollarselo di dosso, ma la presa sulle sue spalle si fece più forte e Dean si avvicinò tanto che il suo corpo quasi la schiacciò contro il muro: aveva il respiro pesante e il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava velocemente, forse nel tentativo di contenere la rabbia che stava velocemente prendendo possesso di lui.

«Fai bene ad essere spaventata.» sussurrò, con una smorfia strana che gli increspava le labbra; i suoi occhi gelidi la fissarono con rabbia: il blu delle sue iridi era buio ed annebbiato, come se non la vedesse davvero, come se lui non fosse lì.

L'espressione sul volto di Lydia si dipinse di pura confusione.

«Che…?»

_Ma che diavolo stava…?_

«E' colpa tua se sono stato schienato!» sbottò Dean.

_Probabilmente, se lui le avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco, Lydia avrebbe sentito meno dolore._

In quel momento, la pressione delle sue dita sulla propria pelle, la paura che aveva di lui, la sensazione di angoscia che le stava dilaniando il petto, i brividi che le correvano lungo il corpo… tutto scomparve, risucchiato dal senso di quelle parole, che la lasciarono senza fiato.

"_E' colpa tua se sono stato schienato!"_

«C-cosa?» sussurrò Lydia; sentì il suo viso sciogliersi, come cera vicino al fuoco, in un'espressione di puro sgomento e sconforto.

«E' colpa tua se sono stato schienato.» ripeté lui «Io non commetto questi errori, _mai_.»

Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla e una delle sue mani, finalmente, lasciò la presa sulla sua spalla, ma solo per afferrarle il mento e costringerla a rialzare il viso. Lo sguardo di Dean scintillò di una rabbia che Lydia non aveva mai visto e che fu, da sola, in grado di farla tremare.

«Sono il migliore in quello che faccio. Non sono arrivato fin qui per farmi eliminare come un principiante al suo primo squash match!»

Prima che Lydia potesse anche solo rendersene conto, la mano di Dean scivolò dal suo mento al collo. Le sue dita le circondarono la gola, in una presa che era più intimidatoria che altro: non stava facendo eccessiva pressione, non voleva di certo strangolarla… _non ancora._

«Dean!» il suo grido uscì fuori con un suono strozzato e spaventato e lei cominciò ad agitarsi.

_Era così arrabbiato che sembrava come impazzito… proprio come in quel promo che avevano visto tempo addietro a casa sua._

"_I'm just a sick guy."_

_E in quel momento, lo sembrava davvero._

Dean la ignorò e solo quando Lydia sollevò entrambe le mani e cercò di allontanarlo da lei, lui lasciò la presa sul suo collo, ma solo per poterle bloccare i polsi; la costrinse a sollevare entrambe le braccia sopra la testa e la inchiodò contro il muro, le sue gambe andarono a circondare quelle di lei, tenendola completamente ferma.

Lydia alzò lo sguardo sul volto duro di Ambrose: i suoi lineamenti erano così contratti da far risaltare un nervo sulla guancia; i capelli, ancora bagnati, calavano a coprirgli lo sguardo, ma riusciva a vedere lo stesso la rabbia scintillare nelle sue iridi, che ora sembravano contemporaneamente più azzurre e più scure del solito. Il suo respiro accelerato le sfiorava le guance, le sue mani le stringevano i polsi e sentiva le sue ginocchia premere contro le proprie cosce.

Inaspettatamente, le labbra di Dean si aprirono in un sorriso strano, quasi malato. Piegò il capo su di un lato e a Lydia, in quell'istante, sembrò totalmente fuori di testa.

_Sì, ora aveva paura di lui._

«Stavo distruggendo Cody Rhodes.. sì, lo stavo distruggendo! Hai visto che lo stai distruggendo no?» mormorò, con tono assorto, stringendo gli occhi ed osservandola come se la vedesse per la prima volta in vita sua «E poi quell'arbitro del cazzo si è messo in mezzo… e va bene, okay… colpi irregolari, è all'angolo, chi se ne frega.»

«Dean, mi stai fac-»

Dean le circondò entrambi i polsi con una sola mano e l'altra scese a tapparle la bocca, impedendole di parlare ancora.

«Shhh. Zitta, adesso.»

Gli occhi castani di Lydia si dipinsero di una sfumatura angosciata. Il cuore le batteva così forte nel petto che era convinta che persino Dean riuscisse a sentirlo.

«Alzo gli occhi un solo istante, Lydia, un solo istante, e cosa vedo?» la sua mano lasciò libera la bocca di lei solo per infilarsi tra i suoi capelli; chiudendo le dita a pugno attorno ad essi, la costrinse a piegare la testa verso una spalla. Lydia squittì, in un misto di paura e dolore, ma lui la ignorò e avvicinò le sue labbra all'orecchio di lei «Vedo te, che crolli dietro la barricata. Ti vedo sparire e poi riemergere a fatica e c'è sangue sul tuo viso.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi; l'alba della comprensione si decise a sorgere solo in quel momento nella sua testa e la consapevolezza di quello che era successo la colpì con la violenza di una delle migliori Spear di Roman.

_Dean doveva aver visto la scena. Doveva averla vista sparire dietro le barricate… doveva aver visto il sangue uscirle dal naso. Doveva aver visto il tipo della sicurezza sostenerla e portarla via. _

_Dean Ambrose era stato schienato perché lei lo aveva distratto._

Lydia tremò e abbassò il viso, non riuscendo più a sostenere lo sguardo accusatorio di Dean.

_Aveva ragione, ad essere arrabbiato con lei._

_Da quando era entrata nella sua vita, non aveva fatto altro che causare guai._

_Ed ora lo stava facendo anche in WWE._

_Mille pensieri le vorticavano nella testa in maniera confusa, lasciandola spossata ed esterrefatta._

_E' tutta colpa mia._

_E' tutta colpa mia._

«Sì, fai bene a fare quell'espressione, _tesoro_. E' colpa tua.» mormorò ancora Dean, lasciandole andare i capelli solo per tornare a prenderla rudemente per il mento «Ed ora voglio una spiegazione e sarà meglio per te che sia buona, perché altrimenti… non lo so quello che potrei farti.»

Lydia aprì piano le labbra, ma da esse non uscì che un fioco respiro tremante.

_Non sapeva che cosa dire, come spiegarsi… le mancavano le parole._

«Ti conviene cominciare a parlare, Lydia.»

«C-che… che cosa vuoi che ti dica?»

«Voglio che tu mi dia una spiegazione valida per la quale io abbia perso il match in un modo così stupido.»

Lydia prese un respiro profondo e si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

«La… la ragazza accanto a me era… veramente agitata e… mi ha colpita e-» cominciò a spiegare.

_Dio… dire quelle cose, in quel momento, le sembrava così stupido! _

_Anche se non era direttamente colpa sua, non le sembrava una giustificazione plausibile._

Dean sbarrò gli occhi e, per un solo istante, la rabbia sembrò abbandonare il suo viso.

«Che cosa?» sibilò ed ecco che di nuovo l'ira era tornata ad impadronirsi del suo sguardo.

«Casualmente!» si affrettò ad aggiungere lei, sempre più agitata da quei cambi repentini di umore di Ambrose «Non credo che se ne sia nemmeno accorta… si stava muovendo e… mi ha tirato una gomitata in pieno viso e…»

«Tu non riesci proprio a stare lontana dai guai, vero?» la interruppe ancora, rivolgendole uno sguardo strano. Lydia corrugò la fronte e sentì un dolore sordo intrappolarle il cuore, ma lui non le lasciò il tempo di aggiungere altro «Ho sentito abbastanza.»

Lydia lo fissò con occhi enormi sul visino ora pallido e sconfortato.

«Dean… io… non… mi…»

Dean la fissò ancora per qualche istante, poi lasciò la presa su di lei e si distanziò appena, poggiando entrambe le mani sul muro, ai lati del suo viso, per impedirle di fuggire prima del tempo.

«Vattene.» mormorò poi, gli occhi chiusi.

«Cosa…?»

«Vattene.» ripeté lui «Esci da qui. Ho bisogno di restare da solo.»

«Ma io…»

Dean ringhiò quasi e Lydia spalancò gli occhi, specialmente quando la mano di lui corse di nuovo a prenderla per il collo, facendola gridare per lo spavento.

«Lydia, sei bellissima, ma se non esci da questa stanza, ti farò del male. Lo dico per il tuo bene: vattene da qui.»

Lydia lo fissò dal basso con occhi sgranati, spaventati.

_Non aveva mai visto Dean Ambrose così._

Tuttavia, quando lui abbassò le braccia, lasciandole via libera, lei non si mosse. Non ci riusciva.

«VATTENE, LYDIA!» urlò allora lui, sollevando un braccio con un gesto così repentino che lei temette che l'avrebbe colpita. Invece, Dean scaraventò la mano aperta sul muro, vicino al suo viso, facendola sobbalzare di nuovo e costringendola a sbloccarsi.

Lydia non se lo fece ripetere ancora: le sue gambe si mossero da sole e, senza guardarsi indietro, corse fuori dallo spogliatoio.

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Lydia sentì il rumore di qualcosa che si fracassava contro la parete provenire dall'interno.

Se ne rimase lì, poggiata al muro, con il cuore che le batteva forte in gola e le gambe ancora tremanti. Lacrime amare cominciarono ad offuscarle lo sguardo.

"_Non ti piacerebbe vedermi arrabbiato sul serio, little fighter. Non credo mi troveresti sexy in quelle circostanze." _le aveva detto una volta Dean.

E aveva ragione.

_Non lo aveva trovato molto sexy in quel momento._

_Dean incazzato le aveva solo fatto una gran paura._

* * *

**Aaaallora, che cosa ne pensate? (: Le fan di Jon Moxley potrebbero aver apprezzato quest'ultima parte ;)  
Senza dilungarmi troppo, vi faccio solo una domanda: con quali Superstars/Divas credete che Lydia possa andare più d'accordo durante il corso della FanFiction? E chi credete invece che potrebbe mal sopportarla e/o non andare assolutamente d'accordo con lei? Fatemi sapere!  
Nel prossimo capitolo: Lydia e Dean hanno avuto la prima, brusca discussione, quali saranno le conseguenze? Lydia farà delle scelte non proprio sagge, ci sarà un litigio tra i membri dello SHIELD e Damien Sandow verrà coinvolto, seppur contro la sua volontà! Non perdetelo (:**


	17. There's A Dark Cloud Over My Head

****Author's note:**** Non avevo intenzione di aggiornare almeno fino a sabato, ma il capitolo era già pronto da un po' e dopo l'ultimo aggiornamento siete stati sorprendentemente in tantissimi a lasciarmi un commento, quindi volevo farvi una sorpresa ed aggiornare un po' prima del previsto! Spero apprezzerete, perché questo è il mio speciale ringraziamento! Molti di voi recensiscono in Anonimo (o comunque non hanno un account su questo sito), per cui non posso rispondervi personalmente in privato, ma volevo dirvi che apprezzo ogni singola parola e che le risposte alle vostre recensioni le troverete in fondo al capitolo, quindi continuate a scrivermi, perché mi date tantissima forza e voglia di continuare questa storia! Per cui, intanto, grazie di cuore a **Moony 95, Standard One, Signora del Tempo, irislopez, Jessi, kitty e tutti gli altri Anonimi!  
**Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia, io mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo e, personalmente, mi piace (:  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Questa storia si svolge dopo l'ultimo tour europeo a Novembre, precisamente qualche giorno prima di Survivor Series 2013.  
-Userò indifferentemente i nomi Dean e Jon per riferirmi ad Ambrose; la differenza è nel punto di vista: quando è di Dean, mi riferirò a lui come Jon, e quando è di Lydia, mi riferirò a lui come Dean, giusto per spiegarvi perché uso entrambi i nomi!  
-Se qualcuno è curioso di sapere come io immagino Lydia, la vedo come _Holland_ _Roden_.  
-Una mia cara amica - che fai dei video stupendi, specialmente su Dean Ambrose **- ha fatto un video su Lydia e Dean, ispirato a questa FanFiction! Non posso linkarvelo qui, perché questo sito non permette i collegamenti all'interno dei capitoli, ma se andate su youtube e cercate "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" lo troverete! Guardatelo, è molto bello ** Grazie anche qui, _Bea_ :3  
-**(new!)** Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui su : dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**17\. There's a dark cloud over my head**

Dopo essere uscita dallo spogliatoio dello SHIELD, Lydia aveva girovagato per i corridoi dell'arena con aria assente, senza nemmeno guardare dove stava andando o chi aveva di fronte. Si scontrò con un paio di addetti dello staff, che le riservarono un'occhiata perplessa, e persino con Aksana e Alicia Fox, che le urlarono dietro di stare attenta a dove mettesse in piedi. Lydia nemmeno le sentì: la sua mente era altrove, ancora obnubilata dal ricordo di quello che era appena successo.

Si trascinò in un corridoio buio ed isolato e si nascose lì, poggiandosi contro il muro e scivolando sul pavimento. Raccolse le gambe al petto e nascose il viso tra le ginocchia, lasciando finalmente alle lacrime, che aveva coraggiosamente trattenuto fino a quel momento, la possibilità di scivolarle sulle guance.

_Era tutta colpa sua… era sempre colpa sua._

Dean aveva ragione ad essere tanto arrabbiato con lei: non faceva altro che cacciarsi nei guai. Era riuscita a rovinare persino una serata fantastica come quella: ma come diavolo era possibile? _Doveva essere un dono naturale quello di attirare le disgrazie, non c'era altra spiegazione._

Non riusciva ancora a ricordare molto del suo passato, se non flash confusi e privi di qualsiasi collegamento, ma doveva esserci una sorta di nuvola di oscurità e sfortuna che la perseguitava come un demone dagli Inferi.

Analizzando le poche informazioni che aveva a disposizione e facendo un bilancio complessivo, Lydia si rese conto che la sua vita era proprio uno schifo, forse anche prima dell'incidente. Questo avrebbe spiegato perché fosse in compagnia di tre ragazzi come quel Callum ed i suoi schifosi amici, perché si fosse lasciata drogare, perché sognava sempre di risvegliarsi sui sedili posteriori di una macchina semi-distrutta… _perché, da quando aveva perso la memoria, nessuno l'aveva più cercata. _

Non aveva amici che si preoccupavano per lei? L'unica era davvero quella B., alla quale aveva chiesto di non essere contattata per un po'? Non aveva una… _famiglia?_

Cercava di non pensare mai a quelle domande, che ora le vorticavano nella testa come panni in una lavatrice. Non voleva pensarci… non voleva avere una risposta, perché aveva paura di quel che avrebbe potuto scoprire.

Non voleva ricordare.

Forse, era stato un bene che avesse perso la memoria; da quel poco che sapeva, la sua vita sembrava così miserabile.

_Aver conosciuto Dean era l'unica cosa positiva che aveva. _

_Ma la sfortuna… la sfortuna continuava a perseguitarla._

_Ed ora aveva oscurato anche l'unica luce che avesse reso il suo cammino più confortevole._

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

Lydia sollevò piano il capo e respirò lentamente, cercando di arginare il dolore che le stava dilaniando il petto. Era come se ci fosse un peso insostenibile che le premeva costantemente sul cuore, impedendole di respirare… impedendole di vivere.

Forse era solo maledetta. Forse c'era qualcosa che non andava in lei. Forse, tutti quelli che la circondavano finivano semplicemente per venir inglobati nell'oscurità che sempre la circondava.

Quell'oscurità che sembrava alimentare quel sorriso triste e malinconico che Dean tanto diceva di odiare.

Una volta le aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto sparire, quel maledetto sorriso.

E se non fosse stato solo il sorriso ad essere maledetto? Se era lei ad esserlo?

_Forse, avrebbe fatto bene a sparire. _

_A lasciarlo andare._

Dean ne aveva passate così tante, nella vita, non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che portasse altra oscurità ed altra malasanità nel suo mondo. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che fosse la sua luce, qualcuno che lo aiutasse a scoprire le bellezze della vita e ad apprezzare ogni singolo respiro, ogni singolo battito.

Ma se lei fosse rimasta con lui, se gli avesse permesso di prendersi cura di lei, prima o poi le cose sarebbero precipitate.

Quello che era successo quella sera era solo un piccolo incidente… ma le cose non sarebbero andate migliorando. Lui si sarebbe fatto coinvolgere dalla faccenda e avrebbe finito per mettere a repentaglio la sua carriera, che era un po' come dire che avrebbe rinunciato alla sua vita, all'unico motivo per il quale si alzava la mattina.

_Non poteva permetterlo._

Lydia scosse la testa e respirò di nuovo a fondo. Poi, si rimise in piedi su gambe tremanti e lasciò il corridoio.

Procedeva lungo il backstage con sguardo basso e passo affrettato, così non si accorse della persona che veniva dritta verso di lei e contro la quale, inevitabilmente, andò a scontrarsi.

Due mani grandi l'afferrarono per le spalle, impedendole di finire con il sedere sul pavimento.

«Dovremmo smetterla di incontrarci così.» ridacchiò il ragazzo contro il quale era finita.

Sollevando il viso, Lydia si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi accattivanti di…

«Damien!» esclamò sorpresa, dimenticando temporaneamente ogni preoccupazione che le aveva occupato la mente fino a quel momento «Scusa, come al solito non stavo guardando dove andavo…»

Damien Sandow le sorrise, rilasciando la presa sulle sue spalle e indietreggiando di un passo per poterla osservare meglio: Lydia era una ragazza molto semplice; non era alta e aveva un corpicino minuto, ma ben proporzionato; quella sera aveva i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, che le incorniciano il viso con boccoli disordinati, un paio di pantaloncini jeans e una delle magliette dello SHIELD. Nel complesso, era molto carina, anche se non era proprio il suo tipo.

«Che ci fai qui nel backstage? Non guardi lo show?» le domandò perplesso, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lydia si grattò la nuca con un gesto nervoso e abbassò lo sguardo.

«Lo stavo guardando, veramente, ma… è una lunga storia.» sorrise mestamente e si strinse nelle spalle, il suo sguardo venne catturato della dog tags di Dean che ancora pendevano sul suo petto.

Damien piegò il capo su di un lato, per poterla osservare meglio: ora che lo notavo, sembrava avere gli occhi rossi… come se non stesse bene o avesse pianto.

«Va tutto bene?» le chiese.

Lydia annuì.

«Sì, tutto bene.» rispose; si tolse le targhette che portava al collo e le osservò per qualche istante, poi afferrò la mano di Damien e ce le lasciò cadere dentro, richiudendo le dita attorno ad esse.

Sandow corrugò la fronte perplesso e stava per dire qualcosa, ma lei lo precedette.

«Puoi ridarle a Dean da parte mia, per favore?» gli chiese, sollevando il viso per poterlo di nuovo guardare dritto in faccia e Damien assottigliò gli occhi.

«Perché?»

«Per favore.» ripeté lei senza rispondere alla domanda, accennando ad un sorrisino triste. Poi, senza aggiungere altro, corse via sotto lo sguardo confuso di Sandow.

_Damien Sandow si vantava sempre di avere un intelletto superiore… ma doveva essere sincero almeno con se stesso e ammettere che quella ragazza non era proprio riuscito a capirla._

* * *

Era appena rientrato nel backstage, lasciando Roman da solo sul ring contro Rey Mysterio e Goldust. Il maestro della 619 lo aveva schienato, in un modo anche piuttosto stupido, ma dopo oltre venti minuti di match era normale che la stanchezza gli avesse impedito di ragionare lucidamente. Seth Rollins, comunque, si fidava del suo compagno di squadra: sapeva che avrebbe portato il loro team alla vittoria, anche se era rimasto da solo.

Una volta che ebbe superato le tende, furono molte le Superstars che gli batterono pacche sulle spalle e si complimentarono con lui per l'ottimo match disputato. Seth li liquidò tutti velocemente con qualche ringraziamento e cenni del capo.

«Gran bella prestazione, Colby!» sorrise Renee Young, avvicinandosi a lui.

Seth si fermò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, che dopo il match erano gonfi e totalmente indomabili.

«Grazie, Ren. Hai visto Jon?»

La ragazza scosse la testa.

«No, anche se credo che sia nel vostro spogliatoio. Non sono andata a verificare, però: sai com'è irascibile quando perde un incontro, preferisco lasciarlo sbollentare.»

Seth annuì: l'ultima volta che Renee aveva tentato di avvicinarsi a Dean Ambrose, per calmarlo dopo una sconfitta, beh… diciamo solo che la Young aveva i suoi buoni motivi per tenersi a distanza da lui quando era così arrabbiato.

«Abbiamo un intervista con te, dopo?» le domandò invece, sviando il discorso e prendendo dal tavolo più vicino una bottiglietta d'acqua, che svuotò con tre lunghi sorsi.

Ancora, Renee scosse la testa.

«No, non oggi.»

Seth fece un cenno col capo.

«Perfetto, allora io vado a cercare Jon. Passa una buona serata, Renee.» si congedò.

«Anche tu, Col.» lo salutò la Young, sventolando la mano.

Quando entrò nel loro spogliatoio, Seth trovò Dean nella medesima posizione in cui lo aveva trovato Lydia: seduto sul divanetto di pelle, con le mani contratte in due pugni e le spalle tese. Nel momento in cui lui si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Jon girò la testa di scatto e gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, una delle più strane che Colby avesse mai visto: dapprima era stata attraversata da una nota di speranza, poi i suoi occhi si erano dipinti di confusione e infine la rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento, facendogli brillare pericolosamente lo sguardo e corrugare la fronte.

Seth non disse nulla: quando Jon era così incazzato, era decisamente meglio lasciarlo in pace.

Quella sarebbe stata una luuuunga serata, ancor di più se Reigns non avesse vinto l'incontro.

Senza dire una parola, si avvicinò al divanetto, ma rimase dietro di esso e si concentrò sulle ultime fasi del match: Roman era riuscito ad eliminare Goldust con una Spear ed ora erano rimasti solo lui e Mysterio a rappresentare le rispettive squadre.

«Avanti, Ro, avanti!» mormorò Dean, agitando nervosamente la gamba sinistra.

Rey lanciò Roman contrò la seconda corda e prese la rincorsa per colpirlo con la 619, ma Reigns fu più veloce e…

«SPEAR!» urlarono Dean e Seth contemporaneamente.

Roman coprì Mysterio per lo schienamento.

«Uno, due… TREEE!» contarono insieme.

Colby scavalcò il divano e Jon scattò in piedi.

«Ce l'ha fatta!» esclamò Dean, tirandosi un pugno contro il palmo.

«Quello è il mio uomo! Lo sapevo che ce l'avrebbe fatta! Yu-uuuuh!» urlò Seth, voltandosi per battere il cinque a Dean «Un anno dopo, la storia rimane la stessa!» esclamò ancora Seth, battendosi i pugni sul petto.

Inutile dire che quando Roman rientrò nello spogliatoio, Seth e Dean gli saltarono praticamente addosso.

* * *

Avevano appena finito di girare il segmento post-match per e stavano tornando verso lo spogliatoio, per farsi finalmente una bella doccia, quando Roman se ne uscì con una domanda che fece tornare Dean di cattivo umore.

«Dov'è Lydia?»

Seth si voltò a lanciargli uno sguardo perplesso.

«Starà guardando il resto dello show dal posto che le abbiamo riservato in prima fila, no?»

«Credevo fosse tornata nel backstage. Quando sono uscito dal ring, dopo aver schienato Mysterio, l'ho cercata tra il pubblico, ma la sua sedia era vuota.» spiegò Roman.

Seth si grattò la nuca.

«Magari è solo andata in bagno.»

Roman si strinse nelle spalle, ma non era del tutto convinto: Lydia era sembrata essere una grande fan… quale appassionata come lei avrebbe lasciato il suo posto in prima fila per andare in bagno durante un match?

Dean era stranamente silenzioso e continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé: da quando Joe aveva nominato la ragazza, Colby aveva notato che le sue spalle si erano irrigidite e che i suoi occhi erano stati nuovamente adombrati da una chiara sfumatura di rabbia.

«Dean?»

«Mmm?» rispose quello, senza voltarsi a guardare né Joe né Colby.

«Tu hai visto Lydia?»

_Ed ecco di nuovo le sue spalle irrigidirsi e le sue mani chiudersi in due pugni violenti._

«Uh-uh.»

Seth e Roman si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

«E dov'è ora?» chiese Colby con circospezione.

Jon si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

«Che vuol dire quel gesto?»

Dean si voltò a considerarlo con un'occhiata veloce ed un sopracciglio sollevato.

«Che non lo so. E al momento, _nemmeno mi importa._»

Sia Seth che Roman spalancarono gli occhi.

«Ma che diavolo ti prende, _man_?» gli chiese Joe, insieme confuso e preoccupato.

«Che cosa è successo?» domandò contemporaneamente Colby, afferrando Dean per una spalla e costringendolo a voltarsi.

Lo sguardo che Dean gli riservò era così duro che persino Roman sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Jon si scrollò la mano di Rollins dalla spalla e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Non è successo assolutamente nulla.» rispose, con tono serafico «A quanto pare, una tipa che sedeva accanto a lei le ha dato una gomitata sul naso e-»

«CHE COSA?!» lo interruppero Seth e Roman ad una sola voce.

Di nuovo, Dean si strinse nelle spalle.

«E' stata portata nel backstage da un tipo della sicurezza: non era nulla di grave, comunque. Credevo che fosse tornata in prima fila a vedere il resto dello show. Magari è qui in giro da qualche parte, vi state agitando per nulla.»

«E tu, invece, ti stai preoccupando troppo poco, Ambrose. Sicuro che non sia successo altro?» chiese Seth, assottigliando lo sguardo con fare sospettoso.

Dean gli lanciò una nuova occhiataccia e si staccò dal muro, raggiungendolo con un lungo passo.

«Che cosa staresti insinuando, Lopez?»

Ora erano a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, con Dean che sovrastava Seth e lo guardava dall'alto con aria arrabbiata e minacciosa.

«Io niente, ma a quanto pare qualcuno qui ha la coda di paglia.» ribatté Seth, sollevando il mento con orgoglio e fissando Dean con la stessa intensità.

La tensione tra i due era talmente alta che si sarebbe potuta tagliare l'aria con un coltello. Per fortuna, Roman decise di intervenire e di calmare le acque: non voleva di certo che scoppiasse una lite all'interno dello SHIELD semplicemente perché erano tutti e due un po' troppo su di giri.

«Whoa-whoa, okay. Datevi una calmata, ragazzi.» Roman inserì le braccia tra i corpi vicini di Seth e Dean e spinse le mani sui loro petti, costringendoli a separarsi «Dean, capisco che tu sia ancora nervoso per quanto successo nel match…» Dean gli lanciò un'occhiataccia «E Seth, so che anche tu sei ancora su di giri e che sia preoccupato per Lydia, ma… hey! Abbiamo vinto, ragazzi! Un anno dopo, eccoci ancora qui: uniti e imbattibili. Dobbiamo festeggiare, non stare qui a litigare!» esclamò, dando un colpetto sul petto ad entrambi; sia Dean che Seth si massaggiarono il punto in cui Roman li aveva colpiti e si scambiarono uno sguardo ancora risentito e non del tutto convinto.

«Avanti, ragazzi! Believe in the SHIELD!» disse ancora Roman, mettendo il pugno al centro in mezzo a loro.

«Oh, hai ragione!» si lasciò convincere Seth, mettendo il suo pugno accanto a quello di Roman.

«Dean?»

«Al diavolo!» sbottò, roteando gli occhi, ma alla fine si aggiunse anche lui.

«Bene.» annuì Roman, soddisfatto «Ora, andiamo a cercare Lydia.»

* * *

Si erano separati ormai da una decina di minuti, ma nessuno di loro tre era ancora riuscito a trovare Lydia.

_Sembrava come sparita._

Jon era passato da uno stato di totale smarrimento, ad uno di crescente preoccupazione, fino a che il suo malumore non era esploso in una rabbia che gli aveva fatto scaraventare un pugno contro il muro e tirare un calcio contro una delle panchine ai lati del corridoio.

Dean Ambrose era famoso per i suoi scatti d'ira e per la sua imprevedibilità, così nessuno aveva osato mettersi sulla sua strada o provato anche solo ad avvicinarsi per chiedergli cosa fosse successo.

Renee Young lo aveva incrociato lungo uno dei corridoi, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di rivolgergli parola.

_Odiava vederlo così e sapeva esattamente cosa fare per farlo sfogare e farlo stare meglio, ma aveva imparato a sue spese che doveva essere paziente. Se avesse avuto bisogno di lei, Dean Ambrose avrebbe bussato alla sua porta, come sempre._

Quello che invece si stava comportando in maniera tutt'altro che ordinaria, era Seth Rollins: di solito era un tipo amichevole, che si fermava a parlare con chiunque ed aveva sempre un sorriso bonario sulle labbra e una battuta pronta; in quel momento, invece, sembrava solo una strana copia di Dean Ambrose, tanto che, quando passò loro accanto alla velocità della luce, Brie e Nikki Bella si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, chiedendosi se la vicinanza con quello psicotico del suo compagno non lo stesse in qualche modo influenzando.

«Scusa, Colby?»

Seth si fermò e si voltò verso la voce che lo aveva chiamato: Damien Sandow si stava avvicinando con lunghi passi.

«Hey Aaron: scusa, ma ora non posso proprio parlare! Ci sentiamo dopo, d'accordo?» lo congedò Seth, riprendendo a camminare velocemente.

Damien lo fissò perplesso, poi lo seguì, affiancandolo con una piccola corsa.

«Che succede a voi membri dello SHIELD, stasera?» domandò, tenendo il passo con Rollins, che continuava a guardarsi intorno e a girare la testa di scatto come un pazzo «Cioè, voglio dire… non che siate mai stati completamente normali. » occhiataccia di traverso da parte di Seth «Ma stasera siete più strani del solito.»

«Taglia corto, Sandow: che cosa vuoi?»

«Offrire una mano d'aiuto, per esempio? Che sta succedendo?»

«Ascolta, apprezzo molto l'offerta, ma sto cercando una ragazza e…»

«Lydia?» domandò Sandow, costringendo Seth a spalancare gli occhi e a frenare così di botto che Damien, che lo stava seguendo, quasi gli finì contro.

«La conosci?!» chiese Seth, girandosi a fronteggiarlo; i suoi occhi scuri erano ora enormi.

Sandow annuì.

«Sì, l'ho conosciuta oggi in hotel: mi ha detto che stava con voi.» spiegò, pizzicando il mento tra le dita «Le è successo qualcosa?»

Colby sospirò e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.

«Non lo so, non riusciamo a trovarla.»

«Avete provato a chiamarla?» suggerì Damien e Seth roteò gli occhi.

«Sì, genio. Non risponde.»

«Che cosa le avete fatto per farla scappare via in questo modo?» domandò ancora Sandow, non riuscendo a trattenere una risatina.

Seth, tuttavia, non sorrise: non ci trovava nulla di divertente.

«Senti, non ho proprio tempo per le tue stronzate stasera, Sandow. Quindi, o hai qualche informazione che possa aiutarmi oppure levati dalle palle.» sbottò Seth, girandosi nuovamente, pronto a tornare alla sua ricerca.

«Veramente, ce l'ho.» rispose Damien serafico, costringendo Seth a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

«Se mi stai prendendo per il culo, Sandow…» lo avvertì, con voce tesa.

Damien sollevò entrambe le braccia.

«No, dico sul serio. Ho incontrato quella ragazza, prima, proprio qui nel backstage.»

«Definisci "_prima_".»

Damien storse il naso in una smorfia pensierosa.

«Non lo so, saranno stati dieci, forse venti minuti fa.»

«E…?» lo incitò Seth con una certa urgenza nella voce.

«Non so dirti dove è, se è questo che vuoi sapere da me…» Colby lasciò andare un ringhio di frustrazione e fece per voltarsi di nuovo e andare via.

_Sandow gli stava solo facendo perdere tempo!_

«Ma…» ancora una volta, la sua voce lo costrinse a fermarsi e a prestargli attenzione; lo vide cercare qualcosa nella tasca dei pantaloni e poi tirarla fuori: quando aprì il palmo, all'interno c'erano un paio delle dog tags dello SHIELD. Colby le fissò perplesso, senza capire «Quando l'ho incontrata, Lydia mi ha chiesto di restituire queste a Dean.»

Seth si avvicinò e prese le dog tags, osservandole come se queste avessero potuto dargli un indizio qualsiasi sull'attuale posizione di Lydia.

«E non ha detto nient'altro?»

«No, solo questo. Poi è andata via, mi dispiace.» rispose Damien, accennando ad un sorrisino.

«Andata via dove?»

Seth e Damien si voltarono entrambi verso la direzione di quella voce che si era inserita nel discorso.

_Dean._

«Andata via dove?» ripeté, avanzando con lunghi passi pesanti, fino a quando non fu a due centimetri di distanza da Sandow; erano alti uguali, ma in quel momento, con tutta la rabbia che lo animava, Dean Ambrose sembrava _molto più grosso._

«Come ho già detto, non lo so dov'è andata.» ripeté Damien, indietreggiando di un passo per distanziarsi da Ambrose «Ma, se devo essere sincero, sembrava parecchio sconvolta.»

«In che senso?» domandò Seth, corrugando la fronte.

_La sua mano destra stringeva ancora le dog tags di Dean, che Lydia stessa aveva lasciato a Damien perché le restituisse al suo proprietario._

_Perché non gliele aveva ridate lei stessa?_

_Forse era successo qualcosa con Jon di cui non era a conoscenza?_

Fu Sandow ad esprimere ad alta voce quegli stessi pensieri che si stavano velocemente formulando nella mente di Rollins.

«Ascoltate, non so che cosa è successo, ma io mi farei un esame di coscienza, prima di aggredire gli altri, Ambrose.» alle sue parole gli occhi di Dean si strinsero in due pericolose fessure scintillanti, ma Damien continuò lo stesso «Se ha chiesto a me di restituirti le medagliette, evidentemente è da te che stava scappando. Che cosa le hai fat-»

Dean non lo lasciò nemmeno finire: in un secondo gli fu addosso e lo sbatté con violenza contro il muro.

«NON OSARE.» lo avvertì, ringhiando ad un centimetro dal suo volto «Non un'altra parola, Sandow, o giuro che ti faccio ingoiare la lingua.»

«Jon!» lo richiamò Colby, afferrandolo per un gomito e cercando di staccarlo da Damien.

Ma niente: Dean era talmente infuriato che la sua forza sembrava triplicata.

Solo il provvidenziale intervento di Roman, che aveva appena svoltato l'angolo, riuscì a sbloccare la situazione prima che degenerasse totalmente. Si avventò su Dean e aiutò Seth a staccarlo da Sandow. L'intellettuale si massaggiò il collo e gli riservò un'occhiataccia.

«Tu sei pazzo, Ambrose! Pazzo da legare! Non mi stupisce che quella ragazza stesse cercando di scappare da te!» esclamò.

Dean ringhiò di nuovo e si agitò e Roman e Seth dovettero far appello a tutte le loro forze per tenerlo fermo ed impedirgli di saltare di nuovo al collo di Damien.

«STA' ZITTO! TU NON SAI NIENTE!» urlò Dean, totalmente fuori controllo.

«Lo dico per il tuo bene, Aaron: vattene da qui.» disse Roman, faticando a tenere Ambrose fermo.

Damien sollevò entrambe le braccia.

«Va bene, va bene, vado. Spero che riuscirete a farlo ragionare!» detto questo, Sandow si dileguò velocemente.

«LASCIATEMI STARE! LEVATEVI DAL CAZZO! IO LO AMMAZZO, GIURO SU DIO CHE LO AMMAZZO!»

«Dean, calmati, per amor del cielo!» esclamò Seth, col fiatone.

«COL CAZZO CHE MI CALMO!»

Roman sbuffò, poi, con tutta la forza di cui disponeva, spinse Ambrose contro il muro e lo tenne fermo lì.

«Invece, tu adesso ti calmi, perché così non sei di nessun aiuto.» lo rimproverò «Dobbiamo trovare Lydia, ma in queste condizioni dubito che riuscirai a trovare la lucidità giusta per cercarla e ci stai solo facendo perdere tempo.»

Dean lo guardò male, ma le sue parole sembrarono avere una qualche sorta di effetto, perché smise di agitarsi.

«Grazie.» sospirò Roman «Adesso, possiamo lasciarti o c'è il rischio che tu vada a cercare Aaron per vendicarti della sua boccaccia?»

«Non ti prometto niente.»

«Dean.»

«D'accordo, d'accordo! Non andrò a cercare Sandow: ora, lasciatemi!» se li scrollò di dosso e si staccò dal muro.

Restarono tutti e tre in silenzio per qualche secondo meditativo, solo i loro respiri affannati riempivano quel corridoio stranamente vuoto.

Il primo a parlare fu Seth.

«Jon, che cosa è successo con Lydia?»

«Niente.» borbottò quello, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Roman sospirò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e aprì le braccia in un gesto spazientito: era ovvio anche ai muri, ormai, che Dean stesse mentendo.

Tuttavia, la reazione di Seth lo sorprese: questa volta fu lui a spingere Dean contro il muro e, nonostante fosse più basso e meno spallato di Ambrose, la rabbia che gli gonfiava il petto lo rendeva in qualche modo più grosso.

«Smettila con le stronzate, Dean: dimmi che cosa le hai fatto.» sibilò, il suo naso a pochi centimetri da quello di Jon, che, inaspettatamente, sorrise sprezzante.

«Perché ti interessa così tanto, Col? Ti sei preso una cotta per la nostra piccola Lydia?» lo schernì, costringendo Seth a spalancare gli occhi «Che cosa ne penserà la tua cara fidanzatina?» lo prese in giro, corrucciando le labbra.

«Jon…» cercò di fermarlo Roman, ma era troppo tardi.

Il rumore di un pugno saziò il silenzio del corridoio: Seth aveva appena colpito Dean, scaraventandolo a terra.

Colby realizzò quello che aveva fatto solo nell'istante in cui sentì le nocche bruciare e l'intero braccio tremare.

Jon lo fissò dal basso in completo shock, poi la confusione venne presto sostituita da una rabbia incontrollabile che gli bruciò lo sguardo.

«Io ti ammazzo…» mormorò, fuori di sé.

Balzò in piedi, ma prima che le cose potessero peggiorare ulteriormente, Roman si mise in mezzo ai due e spinse Dean indietro, costringendolo a distanziarsi.

«Levati dal cazzo, Joe, o giuro che ti prendo a calci in culo fin quando non ricorderai nemmeno il tuo nome.» lo minacciò Dean, ma Roman non si mosse.

Senza divergere lo sguardo dal biondo, si rivolse all'altro suo compagno.

«Col: va' a cercare Lydia. Nella migliore delle ipotesi è ancora qui da qualche parte, nella peggiore non può essersi allontanata di molto. E' sola, in una città che non conosce e senza soldi, non può essere andata lontana.»

Colby lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Dean, che lo osservava come se avesse voluto ucciderlo con un solo sguardo, poi annuì e prese la saggia decisione di seguire le parole di Roman. Si voltò e corse velocemente verso l'uscita dell'arena.

Dean fece un passo in avanti ma, di nuovo, Roman gli premette una mano sul petto e lo costrinse ad indietreggiare.

«Che cazzo fai?!» lo aggredì ancora.

«Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Ambrose. Tu resti qui e mi spieghi che cosa cazzo è successo con Lydia.»

Dean si lasciò andare ad una risata sprezzante.

«Non sono tenuto a dirti proprio un cazzo.» rispose, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e dandogli le spalle «Io ho finito con queste stronzate. Me ne torno in albergo. Se la trovate, fatemi un fischio.» e con queste parole si allontanò, lasciando Reigns da solo.

_Che cosa diavolo era successo?_

* * *

L'aria fredda della notte le aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca su entrambe le braccia, lasciate nude dalla t-shirt a maniche corte dello SHIELD che aveva indossato, ed ora la temperatura era scesa talmente tanto che il fiato le si condensava davanti alla bocca, formando una piccola nuvoletta.

Seduta al buio, su di una panchina appena fuori dal TD Garden, Lydia si passò entrambe le mani sulle braccia, cercando di scaldarsi. Tremava, ma non era sicura fosse solo per il freddo. Anzi, con tutta probabilità, il freddo era solo un effetto aggiuntivo, perché sentiva che non avrebbe smesso di tremare nemmeno se si fosse avvolta in un morbido piumone e si fosse seduta di fronte ad un camino scoppiettante.

Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloncini e fissò lo schermo con sguardo assente: era ormai da dieci minuti che continuava a suonare ripetutamente, ma aveva messo il silenzioso perché non aveva proprio alcuna voglia di rispondere. C'erano tre chiamate da Roman e almeno una quindicina da Seth.

_Neanche una da parte di Dean._

Quel pensiero le strinse il cuore e lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa: era come se qualcuno avesse inserito una mano di ghiaccio dritta dentro la sua carne e avesse cominciato a ruminare all'interno del suo corpo, stringendo le sue dita gelate ed affilate contro ogni organo vitale con le quali venissero a contatto.

Sbloccò il cellulare e, ignorando la moltitudine di chiamate perse, cliccò sulla rubrica, fermandosi alla lettera C: il numero di _Call_ era davanti ai suoi occhi e Lydia lo fissò per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se fosse davvero la cosa giusta da fare.

_Non aveva un posto dove andare e l'unica persona di cui avesse anche solo una singola memoria era proprio… Callum._

_Nei suoi ricordi confusi, ricordava che si era riferito a lei come "la mia donna", quindi forse… forse erano fidanzati o qualcosa del genere._

"_Ma di che diavolo stai parlando, Lys? Quale fidanzato cercherebbe di stuprare la propria ragazza in un vicolo buio, con due suoi amici…?"_

Lydia strinse gli occhi e lasciò andare un altro respiro tremante, abbracciandosi le gambe con le braccia e seppellendo il viso sulle ginocchia.

_Magari non era così. Magari non volevano stuprarla. Magari Dean Ambrose aveva solo travisato tutto. Magari lei era consenziente. Magari…_

Sbloccò di nuovo il cellulare, che si era spento nel frattempo, e fissò ancora il numero di Callum.

_Che doveva fare?_

Deglutì, sentendo la gola improvvisamente arida, e nuovi brividi le scossero violentemente le spalle.

_E questa volta era sicura che non fosse solo a causa del freddo._

Respirò piano, chiuse gli occhi e cliccò sul numero, avvicinando il cellulare all'orecchio.

_Squillava._

_Tuuu… tuuu… tuuu…_

Proprio quando Lydia si rese conto che non voleva che Callum rispondesse e stava per attaccare…

«_Lydia?»_

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, premendosi una mano sulla bocca. Rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire, e sentì di nuovo le lacrime cominciare a riempirle gli occhi.

«_Dolce puttanella? Sei veramente tu?_» domandò ancora Call dall'altra parte del telefono «_Hey, pronto? Sei lì? Ti sento respirare… che cazzo di fine hai fatto? Lydia?_»

Lydia singhiozzò violentemente e stava per rispondere, quando…

«Lydia!»

La ragazza voltò la testa di scatto e abbassò lentamente il telefono dall'orecchio, chiudendo velocemente la chiamata quando i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura di…

* * *

**Eeeeeeh, dovrete aspettare il prossimo capitolo per scoprire chi è che ha trovato Lydia! Voi chi pensate che sia? Dean, Seth, Roman, Damien o addirittura Callum? Fatemelo sapere con una recensione! E, ovviamente, fatemi sapere anche se questo nuovo capitolo vi è piaciuto ;)  
****Allora, rispondo alle recensioni:  
-Guest: **non so se è una sola persona o più di una, ma in ogni caso, grazie per i suggerimenti, li terrò in considerazione ;) E non preoccuparti, ce ne saranno di Divas alle quali Lydia non andrà a genio... riuscite ad immaginare chi? **  
-Jessi: **Per quanto Roman sia uno dei personaggi principali di questa storia, lui non sarà mai niente di più che un amico per Lydia; è fidanzato ed ha una figlia, ed inoltre Lydia ha già le attenzioni di Dean e Seth, meglio non farla diventare così magnetica da attrarli addirittura tutti e tre xD Ma, come hai potuto vedere da questo capitolo, tensioni ce ne sono eccome, all'interno dello SHIELD! ;)**  
-kitty: **Grazie mille, sono contenta che ti piaccia! Continua a seguirmi ;)**  
PS. Una domanda che non vi ho mai fatto, ma della quale mi incuriosisce molto la risposta: come avete trovato questa storia?   
Grazie mille ancora a tutti quanti! Vi adoro!**


	18. Anything To Make Me Feel Alive

****Author's note:**** Okay, questo è decisamente uno dei miei capitolo preferiti, quindi non vi dico molto, se non che sono sicura che lo amerete e lo odierete al tempo stesso! xD Spero comunque che, nonostante le probabili emozioni contrastante, vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere come sempre, il vostro continuo supporto conta moltissimo per me e non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza ;) Spero che questo capitolo extra-long sia un inizio!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-**Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.**  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**18\. Anything to make me feel alive**

Jon non era mai stato il tipo da preoccuparsi troppo per il prossimo, figuriamoci se si era mai preoccupato per una ragazza. Non aveva proprio il tempo per certe cose: quando aveva deciso di dedicare la sua vita al wrestling, molto tempo addietro ormai, si era ripromesso che nel suo cuore non ci sarebbe stato spazio per altro che non fosse la sua passione, la sua ragione di vita.

_Lui era il wrestling._

Era per questo che non si legava mai ad una ragazza: c'era qualcuna – anche più di una, a dire il vero – che lo attraeva, che stuzzicava il suo interesse e con la quale si divertiva a giocare, fino a quando non riusciva a portarsela a letto – e doveva essere sincero nell'ammettere che, la maggior parte delle volte, non gli ci voleva nemmeno troppo tempo. Le usava a suo piacimento e, se il sesso era buono, la cosa poteva andare avanti anche per un mese. Ma poi, si stancava: i loro volti, i loro corpi… persino le loro _parti intime_ diventavano noiose. Così, Jon le abbandonava, pronto a cominciare una nuova caccia che lo avrebbe condotto dentro un diverso paio di gambe.

Jonathan Good era fatto così: totalmente incapace di amare altro che non fosse se stesso e il wrestling.

_E poi, c'era Lydia._

Quella ragazza dal sorriso triste e i grandi occhi malinconici che era stata in grado di stregarlo sin dalla prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su di lei. Jon non sapeva spiegare, nemmeno a se stesso, che cosa provasse nei suoi confronti: erano sensazioni indefinite, che un secondo prima lo facevano stare bene… e il secondo dopo lo facevano sentire arrabbiato, irrequieto, scombussolato.

_E Jon odiava sentirsi in quel modo, odiava non avere il controllo delle proprie emozioni._

Lo aveva sempre detto che quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. E, forse, visti i risvolti di quella serata, ci era già riuscita.

Jon si sentiva davvero come se stesse perdendo la testa: aveva reazioni esagerate persino per i suoi standard e questo cominciava a preoccuparlo. Quando l'aveva vista crollare dietro la barricata e poi riemergere, con il naso e la bocca sporchi di sangue, aveva sentito il cuore perdere un battito.

_Una sensazione sgradevole che non aveva mai provato prima._

_Una sensazione che non avrebbe mai più voluto provare._

La sentiva ancora sulla propria pelle, dentro lo stomaco… era persino nella sua bocca, come un retrogusto amaro che gli stava facendo venire la nausea.

_Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che lo distraesse, qualcosa che gli togliesse Lydia dalla testa, almeno per un po'._

Dopo aver lasciato Joe da solo nel corridoio dell'arena, si era fatto una doccia veloce, aveva gettato le cose nella valigia e si era allontanato velocemente dallo spogliatoio.

Non sarebbe andato a cercare Lydia: avrebbe lasciato quel compito a Colby e Joe, si fidava dei suoi compagni e sapeva che l'avrebbero trovato e l'avrebbero riportata in albergo sana e salva.

Lui se ne era tirato fuori: era ancora troppo arrabbiato e non riusciva a controllare le sue reazioni. Se fosse stato lui a trovarla, non aveva idea di cos'altro avrebbe potuto farle.

_Non voleva nemmeno pensarci._

_Non voleva ricordare lo sguardo spaventato che aveva visto attraversarle gli occhi, quando l'aveva inchiodata al muro._

_Non voleva ricordare il suo corpo che tremava sotto il proprio tocco._

_Non voleva ricordare i sospiri tremanti che lasciavano le sue labbra e che gli sfioravano la pelle._

_Non voleva ricordare… perché tutto ciò lo faceva eccitare in una maniera così violenta che il suo membro diventava immediatamente duro e pulsante dentro i suoi pantaloni._

_Dio…! Cosa c'era che non andava in lui?!_

_Non si era mai sentito così frustrato in vita sua!_

_No, era decisamente meglio se non la incontrava, ora come ora._

_Era meglio per Lydia che gli stesse alla larga o le cose non sarebbero finite affatto bene per lei, quella sera._

Ancora doveva riuscire a capire come aveva fatto a fermare i suoi più animaleschi istinti dentro lo spogliatoio: quando Lydia aveva urlato il suo nome, la mente di Dean era stata attraversata da un'immagine che lo aveva quasi spinto alla follia.

_Lei, contro quel muro, con lui che la penetrava nel modo più rude e passionale che conosceva._

_E allora, lei avrebbe urlato ancora il suo nome… ma per tutt'altri motivi._

_E lui avrebbe seppellito la testa nel suo collo e avrebbe morso quella pelle morbida e tenera, che profumava sempre così tanto… proprio come i suoi capelli._

Jon fu costretto a fermarsi lungo il corridoio dell'albergo e ad accostarsi contro un muro. Si portò una mano sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente per cercare di calmarsi e riprendere il controllo di sé.

_Stava impazzendo, decisamente._

Raggiunse di corsa la suite, lanciò la valigia sul suo letto, poi uscì nuovamente dalla stanza. Controllò il cellulare: non c'erano ancora messaggi o chiamate né da Colby né da Joe, segno che ancora non avevano trovato Lydia.

Una mano gli si strinse automaticamente in un pugno tremante e una strana sensazione gli si allargò nel petto, ma fece del suo meglio per ignorarla e cliccò sull'ultimo messaggio ricevuto, quello che gli interessava. Lo lesse velocemente, poi si spostò due piani di sotto, raggiungendo la camera che cercava.

Bussò violentemente un paio di volte e attese.

La porta si aprì quasi subito, rivelando la figura minuta di una biondina che ormai Jon aveva imparato a conoscere _molto bene._

«Sapevo che saresti venuto.» sorrise lei.

Jon le rivolse uno sguardo scuro e lussurioso, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorrisino malizioso.

«Posso entrare?»

Lei annuì e si fece da parte.

Jon si introdusse nella camera e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

* * *

_«Lydia?»_

_La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, premendosi una mano sulla bocca. Rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire, e sentì di nuovo le lacrime cominciare a riempirle gli occhi._

_«Dolce puttanella? Sei veramente tu?» domandò ancora Call dall'altra parte del telefono «Hey, pronto? Sei lì? Ti sento respirare… che cazzo di fine hai fatto? Lydia?»_

_Lydia singhiozzò violentemente e stava per rispondere, quando…_

_«Lydia!»_

_La ragazza voltò la testa di scatto e abbassò lentamente il telefono dall'orecchio, chiudendo velocemente la chiamata quando i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura di…_

«Seth…» sussurrò, così piano che non era sicura che l'aria fredda della notte fosse riuscita a portare quella debole parola fino alle orecchie del ragazzo.

Seth la fissò per qualche secondo, poi, prima che lei potesse rendersene conto, la raggiunse con tre lunghi passi e calò su di lei, stringendola forte tra le sue braccia.

Il calore del suo corpo l'avvolse immediatamente, facendola sentire subito meglio. Con le mani poggiate sul suo petto, Lydia strinse debolmente le dita attorno al tessuto sintetico della maglia che Seth stava indossando, inspirando forte l'odore della sua pelle: nonostante fosse ancora in attire, segno che non si era fatto la doccia, non aveva un cattivo odore addosso… riusciva ancora a sentire una traccia del suo deodorante: sapeva di vaniglia e cioccolata.

«Grazie al cielo stai bene…» lo sentì mormorare, la bocca premuta tra i suoi capelli.

Lydia sollevò il capo e Seth si distanziò un po', senza tuttavia sciogliere l'abbraccio.

«Che ci fai qui fuori?» domandò lei, guardandolo dal basso con espressione smarrita.

«Ti stavo cercando.» rispose Seth, sollevando una mano per spostarle i capelli dal viso con delle carezze. Guardandola attentamente, notò che Lydia aveva le guance arrossate e i suoi occhi erano ancora lucidi; passando il pollice a sfiorarle le gote, notò che erano ancora umide: _doveva aver pianto._

«Mi… mi stavi cercando?» mormorò lei, con un sussurro quasi stupito, strappandolo via dai suoi pensieri.

Seth sorrise dolcemente.

«Perché quel tono sorpreso?» domandò, continuando a guardarla con occhi attenti, come se stesse cercando di assicurarsi che stesse bene e non fosse ferita in alcun modo «Non eri più tra il pubblico e non riuscivamo a trovarti da nessuna parte nel backstage, ci hai fatto preoccupare. Temevamo che ti fosse successo qualcosa.»

_Non riuscivamo_ più a trovarti. _Ci_ hai fatto preoccupare. _Temevamo_ che ti fosse successo qualcosa.

_Stava parlando al plurale._

Lydia si domandò se in quel _noi_ ci fosse anche… _Dean._

Il solo pensare a lui le strinse il cuore in una morsa dolorosa, costringendola ad abbassare lo sguardo.

L'aria colpevole che attraversò i suoi occhi non passò inosservata allo sguardo attento di Seth, che corrugò la fronte.

«Mi… mi dispiace.» disse semplicemente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Seth sospirò e sembrò che con quel semplice respiro avesse lasciato andare tutta la tensione accumulata, perché Lydia riuscì a sentire le sue braccia rilassarsi attorno alla sua vita, che ancora stavano circondando.

«L'importante è che tu stia bene.» disse, accarezzandole teneramente i capelli «Ma perché non rispondevi al cellulare? Ti avrò chiamato almeno dieci volte.»

_Almeno quindici volte._

Pensò Lydia, ricordando la moltitudine di chiamate perse sullo schermo.

Si strinse debolmente nelle spalle, continuando a guardare ovunque tranne che negli occhi di Seth.

«Avevo messo il silenzioso, quindi non l'ho sentito.»

In realtà, il silenzioso lo aveva messo solo dopo, ma questo non lo disse.

Seth la fissò, cercando di catturare il suo sguardo, ma lei continuava a spostarlo da un punto all'altro, senza mai soffermarsi sul suo volto.

_Stava mentendo._

Riusciva a percepirlo dal modo in cui si era irrigidita tra le sue braccia. Inoltre, quando l'aveva trovata, l'aveva vista col cellulare all'orecchio, quindi sapeva che aveva visto le loro chiamate.

Decise di lasciar correre, per il momento.

Le accarezzò nuovamente il viso, costringendola a rialzare finalmente lo sguardo su di lui.

_C'era qualcosa, nel modo in cui Seth la stava sfiorando, che le scaldava il petto: sembrava quasi che avesse paura di toccarla, come se stesse accarezzando la cosa più fragile e preziosa del mondo._

Fu questo che, alla fine, la convinse ad incrociare i suoi occhi: quelle iridi scure la stavano osservando con intensità, ma erano estremamente gentili e ancora preoccupate. Fu un sollievo vedere che non c'era alcuna traccia di rabbia in esse. Scoprirlo riuscì a calmarla e Seth la sentì nuovamente rilassarsi contro le sue braccia.

«Perché sei qui fuori?» le domandò Seth alla fine, cercando di mantenere un tono quando più gentile e calmo possibile «Non ti piaceva lo show?» aggiunse, con un sorrisino, come se stesse cercando di tirarla su di morale.

Il suo intento sembrò andare a buon fine, perché finalmente le labbra di Lydia si aprirono in un debole sorriso.

Era la prima volta che Colby notava quanto carnose e belle fossero le sue labbra. Erano sempre di quel rosa scuro, _sembravano fragole mature… chissà se ad assaggiarle…_

Seth spalancò gli occhi a quel pensiero, scacciandolo immediatamente dalla sua testa.

_Non poteva proprio fare considerazioni del genere: lui era fidanzato ed amava Leighla, di questo era certo! Ma era pur sempre un uomo e, si sa, la carne è debole._

Fortunatamente, Lydia aveva di nuovo abbassato lo sguardo, così non sembrò accorgersi minimamente delle sue reazioni.

«Non ho avuto occasione di godermelo…» confessò, con una vocina piccola e quasi imbarazzata, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Sì, Dean mi ha detto della gomitata.» ricordò Seth, prendendole il viso tra le mani e muovendolo delicatamente per poter controllare il suo naso «Niente di rotto?»

Lydia scosse la testa.

«Solo qualche capillare, niente di grave. Ha smesso di sanguinare due minuti dopo che mi hanno portata nel backstage.» lo rassicurò.

«Bene.» disse Seth, lasciandole andare il viso «E perché non sei tornata al tuo posto, allora?»

«Non so se sia stato per colpa della botta, ma mi girava un po' la testa, così ho preferito tornare nel vostro spogliatoio.» spiegò, ma non aggiunse altro.

_Non voleva parlare di Dean._

_Non se la sentiva proprio di raccontare a Seth quello che era successo._

_Non ce la faceva._

Colby la fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo, sperando che lei continuasse, ma Lydia rimase in silenzio, così Seth sospirò.

«Questo non spiega perché tu sia qui fuori, però.» le fece notare, accarezzandole nuovamente il viso e costringendola a rialzare lo sguardo su di lui «Che cosa è successo, _sweetheart_?»

Lydia si morse ancora il labbro inferiore e storse il naso in una smorfia strana.

«Non è successo niente…» mentì di nuovo, spostando lo sguardo dagli occhi seri di Seth ad un punto indefinito oltre le sue spalle.

_Non ce la faceva a guardarlo in quegli occhi scuri e profondi e mentirgli._

«Non mentirmi, Lydia.» disse lui, ma la sua voce rimase soffice e gentile, proprio come le carezze con le quali ora le stava sfiorando i capelli «So che è successo qualcosa.»

Lydia non disse nulla, così Seth sospirò ancora, sentendosi frustrato.

«C'entra qualcosa _Dean_?»

Al solo sentire il suo nome, Lydia si irrigidì di nuovo tra le sue braccia, dandogli la conferma definitiva di quel che aveva già presupposto da sé.

Tuttavia, lei negò.

«No…» mormorò «Non è per Dean… io… mi dispiace. Avete perso il match ed è stata colpa mia.» disse, cambiando totalmente discorso.

Seth spalancò gli occhi, confuso.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ferma lì: di che stai parlando? Non abbiamo perso: Roman è stato l'unico sopravvissuto, quindi il nostro team ha vinto.»

Lydia sollevò il viso di scatto.

«D-davvero?» sussurrò, sentendosi appena più sollevata «Quindi… quindi avete vinto, _nonostante tutto_?»

Seth le mostrò un sorrisino spavaldo.

«Certo che abbiamo vinto. Non credevi nello SHIELD, _sweetheart_?» la prese in giro, riuscendo a farla sorridere lievemente «Aspetta… che intendi con "_nonostante tutto"_?» le domandò poi, notando quelle strane parole e l'altrettanto strano modo in cui le aveva pronunciate.

_Perché, ora, sul volto di Lydia era comparsa un'espressione insieme triste e colpevole?_

_Che cosa era successo?_

_Qual era il pezzo del puzzle che non riusciva a trovare?_

«Niente, lascia perdere.» sussurrò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo per l'ennesima volta «Non… non è importante.»

«Hey, hey…» Seth le poggiò due dita sotto al mento e la costrinse a guardarlo di nuovo.

_La tempesta agitata di quelle iridi dal colore indefinibile, che sfumava dal marrone chiaro al verde olive, si scontrò con il calore confortante di quegli occhi che, al buio, sembravano ancora più scuri, neri come onici preziosi._

«E' importante per me, invece.» le disse, sorridendole con una dolcezza disarmante, che le fece frullare il cuore nel petto «Sai che con me puoi parlare di tutto, vero Lydia?»

Lei si morse l'interno della guancia destra e combatté contro l'urgenza improvvisa di distogliere di nuovo lo sguardo dal volto sorridente e rassicurante di Seth Rollins.

_Voleva scappare._

_Lontano da lì._

_Lontano da lui._

_Lontano dalla sua gentilezza._

_La faceva star male._

O, almeno, era quello che credeva, perché avvertiva una strana sensazione tra il petto e lo stomaco… ma ora che ci faceva caso, era diversa da quella che aveva avvertito prima, quando era da sola.

_Il ghiaccio che le aveva intrappolato l'anima era stato sciolto dal calore dei suoi occhi e dalla delicatezza delle sue carezze._

E, in quel momento, Lydia capì che non la faceva star male.

_Seth Rollins la faceva sentire al sicuro, protetta come la più preziosa delle meraviglie._

_Poteva fidarsi di lui._

Un sorriso le sorse spontaneo sulle labbra e la sincerità di esso arrivò ad illuminarle lo sguardo.

Colby sentì il cuore cominciare ad aumentare inspiegabilmente i suoi battiti.

_Lydia era così bella quando sorrideva in quel modo._

«Dean…» mormorò lei dopo qualche minuto di silenzio «Lo hai visto, dopo la fine del match?»

«Mh mh.» rispose Seth, annuendo.

«E lui… era _ancora_ arrabbiato?» domandò, facendosi coraggio.

«Lo era quando sono entrato nello spogliatoio.» ricordò «Ma gli è passata quando Roman ha vinto il match.»

Lydia si rilassò appena a quelle parole e rilasciò, con un sospiro di sollievo, l'aria che non si era nemmeno resa conto di aver trattenuto.

«Tuttavia…» aggiunse poi Seth, ma non disse altro.

Lydia corrugò la fronte all'improvviso cambio d'espressione negli occhi scuri di Seth: sembrava perso in pensieri lontani, che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a catturare.

_Lydia gli aveva chiesto se Dean fosse _ancora_ arrabbiato. Questo significava che lei lo aveva visto._

_Ma certo!_

_Dean sapeva che Lydia si era beccata una gomitata in pieno viso da una fan scatenata che le sedeva accanto, quindi dovevano essersi incontrati nel backstage, subito dopo che lui era stato eliminato._

_Che cosa era successo, in quel frangente?_

_E perché Lydia pensava di aver causato la loro perdita?_

_Qual era il filo che legava tutto ciò?_

Colby stava cominciando ad avere un quadro completo della situazione, ma ancora gli mancavano un paio di tasselli importanti per completare il puzzle.

_Che cos'è che non sapeva, ancora?_

«Hey… ma che cosa hai fatto alla mano?»

La voce timida e preoccupata di Lydia lo costrinse a tornare alla realtà: la ragazza gli aveva ora preso la mano destra tra le sue e la stava esaminando con sguardo contrito sotto la debole luce di un lampione lontano. Solo scendendo a guardarla, Seth notò che aveva le nocche arrossate.

«Oh, non è niente di importante, tranquilla.» rispose, scrollando le spalle con nonchalance.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e storse le labbra in una smorfia, accarezzando delicatamente il dorso della mano di Seth con la punta delle dita fredde.

«E' importante per me, invece.» disse, usando le stesse parole che lui aveva utilizzato poco prima.

Colby le rivolse un'occhiata stupita e lei gli mostrò un sorriso timido, mentre le sue guance arrossivano leggermente.

«Che cosa è successo?» gli domandò poi.

«Te lo dico solo se tu mi dici cosa è successo a te.»

Il sorriso scomparve nuovamente dalle sue labbra carnose e Lydia abbassò lo sguardo, deglutendo.

_Non ne voleva parlare._

_Non ce la faceva._

_Come poteva dirgli che Dean l'aveva spaventata a morte?_

_Si sentiva una stupida solo a pensarlo… dopo tutto quello che lui aveva fatto per lei da quando l'aveva incontrata._

Colby la sentì cominciare a tremare lievemente tra le sue braccia e la fissò preoccupato.

«Hey, stai tremando, _sweetheart_…»

«E'… è solo il f-freddo…» mormorò «Ho… h-ho freddo.»

«Torniamo dentro, allora. Non voglio che ti ammali.»

Seth si alzò dalla panchina e le offrì una mano, ma lei non si mosse e rimase con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.

«Lydia…?»

«Posso… posso chiederti una cosa, prima, Seth?»

Colby si accucciò di fronte a lei, così da poterla di nuovo guardare in viso.

«Ma certo, _sweetheart._ Tutto quello che vuoi.»

«E'… è ancora valida, la tua offerta di oggi? Posso ancora scegliere con chi dormire?»

Seth la fissò stupito: di certo non era una domanda che si sarebbe aspettato, in quel momento.

_Non voleva dormire con Dean._

_Era decisamente successo qualcosa tra quei due… ma cosa?_

Colby prese un profondo respiro.

«Ma certo, _sweetheart_. Vuoi… dormire con me?»

Lydia annuì debolmente.

«Se… se non è un problema.»

Seth sorrise e le diede un buffetto sotto il mento.

«Nessun problema.» si rialzò e le offrì di nuovo la mano «Ora, però: andiamo dentro. Stai congelando.»

Lydia gli mostrò un timido sorriso e lasciò che Seth la sollevasse dalla panchina.

Con le mani ancora unite, tornarono all'interno dell'Arena.

* * *

«Lydia!»

Non appena Seth e Lydia misero piede nello spogliatoio dello SHIELD, Roman la avvolse in un abbraccio da orso, stringendosela forte al petto.

«Per fortuna stai bene, mi hai fatto preoccupare! Dove sei stata? Che cosa è successo? Qualcuno ti ha fatto del male? Chi devo prendere a calci in culo? Devo colpire qualcuno con una Spear?»

Lydia, intrappolata in quell'abbraccio stritolatore, fece fatica persino a ridacchiare.

«R-Roman… non… non riesco a respirare…!» disse tra le risate.

Joe ammorbidì la presa e si distanziò, rivolgendole un sorrisino imbarazzato.

«Scusa…» disse, grattandosi la nuca «Devo imparare a contenere la mia forza, quando sono con te.»

Lydia si massaggiò il costato, continuando a ridacchiare.

«Sì, dovresti.» concordò, sollevando un braccio per lasciargli una carezza rassicurante su di un braccio.

«Vi lascio alle spiegazioni, vado a farmi una doccia veloce, così possiamo andare.» disse Seth, prendendo il necessario dalla valigia e sparendo nella zona docce.

Lydia si sedette su una delle panchine ed abbandonò il capo contro la parete alle sue spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi.

_Aveva davvero un gran mal di testa e l'unica cosa che desiderava era coricarsi nel letto e dormire._

Qualcosa di morbido e caldo le avvolse le spalle e Lydia riaprì gli occhi, per ritrovarsi Roman a pochi centimetri, che le avvolgeva la sua felpa attorno al corpo.

«Stavi tremando…» disse, a mo' di giustificazione.

Lydia gli mostrò un sorriso dolcissimo ed annuì, stringendosi nella felpa e riuscendo finalmente a scaldarsi.

«Grazie.»

«Hai l'aria molto stanca.» notò Roman, mentre si frizionava i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano.

«In effetti, lo sono… non so proprio come facciate a vivere così, voi. Una sola giornata mi ha stremata, faccio fatica persino a tenere gli occhi aperti.» Lydia scosse debolmente il capo e sospirò una mezza specie di risata derisoria nei suoi stessi confronti «Sono un disastro.»

«Non sei un disastro, _baby girl_, solo non sei abituata.» la rincuorò Roman, lasciandole un buffetto su di un braccio.

Ancora, Lydia sorrise debolmente.

Roman la osservò di sottecchi, mentre lei chiudeva di nuovo gli occhi. Il secondo dopo, vide la sua testolina ciondolare verso una spalla e il petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi ad un ritmo regolare.

In quel momento, Colby uscì dalla doccia, l'accappatoio intorno al corpo e un asciugamano a frizionare i capelli.

«Aaaah! Mi ci voleva proprio una bella d-»

«Shhhh!» lo zittì Joe con un'occhiataccia, facendo poi un cenno con il capo verso Lydia, ora sdraiata sulla panchina «Si è addormentata.»

Seth la fissò, mentre l'espressione del suo viso si inteneriva alla visione della ragazza dolcemente addormenta. Quando aveva il viso rilassato in quel modo, Lydia era ancora più carina.

_Tuttavia, si sentiva la mancanza dei suoi occhi: erano sempre così espressivi._

«Colby?» Roman cercò di catturare l'attenzione di Rollins schioccandogli le dita davanti al viso.

Seth distolse finalmente lo sguardo da Lydia e scosse il capo, tornando a guardare Joe.

«Va tutto bene, _dude_?» gli domandò quello e Colby annuì debolmente, andando a sedersi e cominciando ad asciugarsi.

Roman gli riservò una lunga occhiata pensierosa, poi si sedette di fronte a lui.

«Quello che ha detto prima Jon, riguardo te e Lydia…» cominciò con cautela.

Seth lo guardò di traverso, cominciando a tirare fuori dalla borsa i vestiti puliti da indossare.

«Stronzate.» lo interruppe immediatamente «Io non ho una cotta per Lydia, non siamo mica al liceo. Però ci tengo a lei… è una cosa che non ti so spiegare. Lei mi sembra così… fragile, che sento l'inusuale desiderio di proteggerla.» confessò, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e sfiorandole delicatamente il viso con la punta delle dita.

Lydia mugugnò, ma continuò a dormire, e Seth non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Roman sospirò e si alzò, affiancando l'amico e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Voglio crederti, Col.» disse, con un sorriso «Ma tu e Jon dovete chiarirvi. Non voglio…»

«Sì, lo so.» tagliò corto Seth, infilandosi la maglietta e piegandosi per allacciarsi le scarpe «Sistemerò le cose con lui domani, tranquillo.»

Roman annuì.

«Hai scoperto che cosa è successo tra lui e Lydia?»

Seth scosse il capo.

«No, non me lo ha voluto dire. Ma qualcosa è successo, questo è certo.» rispose, chiudendo la borsa «Tu sei pronto?»

«Sì, stavo aspettando te.» rispose Roman, prendendo le sue cose.

«Dean?»

«E' già tornato in albergo… dovremmo chiamarlo, per avvertirlo che Lydia sta bene ed è con noi.»

«Se ne è andato… prima che la trovassimo?» ora era evidente la nota arrabbiata nella voce di Colby.

Joe scrollò le spalle.

«Forse, è stato meglio così. Sai che non è un bene per nessuno averlo intorno, quando è così incazzato.»

Seth si pizzicò il naso, cercando di calmarsi.

«Dovremmo svegliarla?» domandò Roman, cambiando argomento ed indicando Lydia con un cenno del capo.

«No, lasciamola dormire. Se prendi le mie cose…» disse Colby, avvicinandosi alla ragazza; si piegò in avanti e la prese tra le braccia.

Istintivamente, Lydia si accoccolò contro il suo petto, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

Roman lanciò loro un'occhiata strana, poi prese la borsa sua e di Seth ed insieme uscirono dallo spogliatoio.

* * *

Renee Young sapeva perfettamente che, quando Dean Ambrose era arrabbiato, c'era solo una cosa che riusciva a calmarlo: _del buon sesso._

Così, non si era sorpresa affatto quando, poco dopo la fine di Survivor Series, aveva ricevuto un suo messaggio nel quale le chiedeva in che stanza fosse.

Renee era abituata ai suoi modi bruschi: Dean non era un tipo di molte parole, ma sapeva bene cosa dire e come dirlo per ottenere sempre tutto ciò che voleva.

Il sesso con lui, poi, era fantastico: riusciva a portare la stessa passione, _la stessa violenza_, che lo animava all'interno del ring, anche a letto.

Dean Ambrose e Renee Young non si stavano frequentando, figuriamoci se erano in una relazione. Erano quelli che la gente ama definire _"Amici con benefici"_.

I loro incontri notturni andavano avanti da un mese, ormai.

Renee non aveva mai fatto segreto dell'attrazione che provava nei confronti del _cane pazzo_ dello SHIELD e Dean… beh, Renee aveva proprio un bel corpicino, quindi perché no?

Era un passatempo piacevole come un altro e gli evitava di portarsi ogni notte una ragazza diversa nella camera d'albergo che divideva sempre con Seth e Roman, per loro sollievo.

Nessuno sapeva del loro rapporto intimo – Dean era un tipo molto riservato, anche su quelle cose, _anzi, a maggior ragione su quelle cose_ -, ma Renee credeva che Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns sospettassero qualcosa, sebbene nessuno dei due avesse mai fatto domande scomode.

Renee Young aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare il modo in cui Dean si sfogava con lei e la violenza con la quale sapeva prenderla, mista ad una passione che le faceva sempre vorticare la testa, come se fosse costantemente ubriaca, era qualcosa che la faceva impazzire.

_Eppure, quella notte, c'era qualcosa di decisamente diverso in Dean Ambrose._

Era stato ancora più rude del solito e l'urgenza con la quale l'aveva fatta sua era stato qualcosa che l'aveva sorpresa.

_Doveva esserci qualcosa che lo aveva davvero fatto incazzare, perché non lo aveva mai visto così._

_Le occhiate scure e lussuriose che continuava a lanciarle, mentre la teneva intrappolata sotto di sé, quasi le facevano paura._

Ma, quando ad ogni violenta spinta il suo corpo era invaso da una scossa di piacere puro, la paura veniva immediatamente sostituita da quella sensazione di ebbrezza che sempre l'avvolgeva quando faceva sesso con lui.

_Perché di quello si trattava, di sesso._

«Dean!» l'urlo che lasciò le sue labbra sorprese persino lei, mentre sollevava le gambe per circondargli la vita ed affondava le unghie nella sua schiena muscolosa.

_Era Dean, per lei. _

_Mai Jon._

«Urla ancora per me…» le mormorò all'orecchio, tirandole appena i capelli ed aumentando la forza delle sue spinte.

Renee lo avrebbe accontentato anche se lui non glielo avesse chiesto.

Poi, nel silenzio riempito solo dai gemiti di Renee e dal respiro affannato di Dean, la suoneria di un telefono li fece sobbalzare entrambi.

_Era il cellulare di Dean._

Jon pensò bene di ignorarlo, in un primo momento, continuando a spingere il suo bacino contro quello della Young, ma poi un pensiero gli balenò nella mente, costringendolo a spalancare gli occhi e a bloccarsi.

Renee riaprì gli occhi a sua volta e lo fissò confusa.

«Dean…?» cercò di riportare la sua attenzione su di lei, sollevando le mani ed accarezzandogli il viso, ma fu tutto inutile.

Prima ancora che lei potesse rendersene conto, Dean scivolò fuori da lei e fuori dal letto, afferrò il cellulare e sparì nel bagno.

Lasciandola lì, da sola, nuda, confusa ed insoddisfatta, con le lacrime che le premevano sugli occhi.

_Ma che diavolo era successo? _

_Che cosa c'era di così importante da spingerlo a lasciarla nel bel mezzo del sesso in quel modo?_

* * *

Quando Lydia riaprì gli occhi, non si rese immediatamente conto di dove fosse o cosa stesse succedendo. C'era un rumore costante di sottofondo, come il motore di una macchina e ruote che correvano veloci sull'asfalto. Faticando a riaprire gli occhi e ad abituarsi al buio del veicolo, realizzò di trovarsi sdraiata sui sedili posteriori di una macchina.

_No… era di nuovo lì? Stava ancora sognando? Oppure… oppure questa volta era reale? Forse uno dei suoi peggiori incubi si stava realizzando._

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi di scatto e si appallottolò su di un fianco, mentre l'ansia le faceva accelerare i battiti del cuore e le chiudeva lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa.

_No, non voleva._

_Non era pronta ad affrontare tutto ciò._

«Hey, Jon, sono io.»

Una voce scura e profonda la fece sobbalzare.

_Sembrava proprio la voce di…_

«Volevo solo dirti che Lydia è con noi.»

_Roman._

Lydia sentì una sensazione di sollievo scioglierle il nodo che le aveva attorcigliato le interiora e riaprì piano un occhio, sbirciando i sedili anteriori: riusciva ad intravedere il bel profilo di Roman Reigns, parzialmente coperto dai lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Seth doveva essere alla guida, ma da sdraiata non riusciva a vederlo.

«Sì, sta bene. Sta dormendo. Tu dove sei? … Mmm… D'accordo, a domani.»

Lydia non capì molto della conversazione, ma era ancora troppo assonnata per darsi la pena di decifrare che cosa stava succedendo.

_Al momento, sinceramente, nemmeno le interessava._

Si avvolse di nuovo nella felpa calda che Roman le aveva di nuovo poggiato sulle spalle e si riaddormentò.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, le sembrava passato solo un secondo, ma doveva essere molto di più, perché non si trovava più in macchina, ma tra le braccia di qualcuno, che la stava stringendo contro il proprio petto caldo e muscoloso e la stava trasportando lungo un corridoio illuminato. Lydia sollevò piano una mano a strofinarsi stancamente gli occhi e poi sollevò la testa per ritrovarsi il viso sorridente di Seth Rollins che la fissava dall'alto con tenerezza.

«Ti abbiamo svegliato?» le domandò con un sussurro morbido.

Lydia scosse debolmente la testa: non erano stati loro a svegliarla, non li aveva nemmeno sentiti.

«Puoi continuare a dormire tranquillamente, se vuoi, _sweetheart._ Siamo arrivati tanto.»

Lydia non cercò nemmeno di combattere ancora il sonno. Poggiò di nuovo il capo contro il petto accogliente di Seth e si addormentò di nuovo.

Ancora, riaprì gli occhi e, anche se le sembrava passato solo un altro secondo, si rese conto che stava perdendo la concezione del tempo ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi: ora era dentro un letto, con le coperte già avvolte attorno a lei ed un cuscino morbido dietro la testa.

Questa volta cercò di combattere il sonno e rimanere sveglia più a lungo: si strofinò gli occhi con entrambe le mani e si guardò intorno; nella penombra della stanza, riuscì a distinguere una figura che le dava le spalle e si stava infilando una maglietta a maniche corte. Riconobbe che era Seth perché la luce proveniente dal bagno gli illuminava la parte di capelli biondi.

«Seth…?» lo chiamò, la voce impastata dal sonno.

Lo vide sobbalzare appena.

«Senti, ora devo proprio andare, Leighla. Buonanotte… _anch'io_.» mormorò velocemente e solo allora Lydia si rese conto che era al telefono.

Seth attaccò e si girò verso la ragazza sdraiata nel suo letto. Le rivolse un sorriso.

«Ti ho svegliata?»

«No… anzi, scusa: non avevo visto che stavi parlando al cellulare… non volevo disturbarti.» mormorò lei.

«Nessun problema, _sweetheart._ Avevo finito, comunque.»

Si avvicinò a letto e scostò le coperte dal suo lato, sdraiandosi accanto a lei.

Lydia si voltò su di un fianco, girandosi verso di lui.

«Sei sicuro che non sia un problema… che io dorma qui con te?» domandò, con una vocina timida.

Seth si girò a sua volta, una mano sotto il cuscino, l'altra che andò a toglierle una ciocca di capelli da davanti agli occhi, per riporgliela dietro l'orecchio con una carezza che la fece arrossire.

_Fortuna che le luci erano spente e che lui non potesse vederla._

«Nessun problema, _sweetheart._ Te l'ho già detto.» la rassicurò.

Lydia sorrise e, inspiegabilmente, un brivido le scosse le spalle.

«Stai ancora tremando.» notò Seth con voce bassa «Hai ancora freddo?»

«Un po'… ma ora mi scalderò, non preoccuparti.» ammise lei, sprofondando di più sotto le coperte.

«Vieni qui.»

Prima ancora che potesse realizzarlo, Seth la avvolse tra le sue braccia e se la strinse al petto, strappandole un gesto sorpreso.

«N-no… Seth, che fai?» sibilò lei, imbarazzata.

Lui la strinse di più, facendole poggiare il viso sul proprio petto e premendole la bocca tra i capelli.

«Shhh… va tutto bene, Lydia. Non essere sempre così tesa: voglio solo scaldarti. Sai che non c'è fonte di calore più confortevole di un corpo umano?» mormorò, cullandola lievemente «Certo che sei gelata…»

«Scusa…» borbottò lei, sentendosi arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

Seth ridacchiò, scombinandole i capelli.

«Non devi scusarti. Spero solo che con tutto il freddo che hai preso prima, fuori dall'Arena, tu non ti ammali. Sarebbe un guaio.»

«Già, speriamo…» sospirò Lydia, cominciando finalmente a rilassarsi tra quelle braccia forti che la stringevano affettuosamente.

_Seth aveva proprio ragione: non c'era calore più piacevole di quello di un altro corpo umano premuto contro il proprio._

Lydia chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e abbandonò il capo contro il petto muscoloso di Seth, beandosi del suo calore naturale.

«La sai una cosa, _Sethie_?» sussurrò, evidentemente già nel mondo dei sogni.

Colby corrugò la fronte a quel soprannome, ma non commentò e si limitò ad accarezzarle teneramente i capelli.

«Cosa?»

«Tu profumi un sacco… di vaniglia e cioccolato. _Sei così dolce_…» biascicò.

_Era proprio andata._

«Dormi, _sweetheart._» si limitò a rispondere lui con una risata, lasciandole un bacio tra i capelli.

_E quella risata genuina accompagnò Lydia in un sonno finalmente privo di incubi._

* * *

**Allora, avevo ragione o no? Spero comunque vi sia piaciuto!  
Seth e Lydia cominciano ad avvicinarsi sempre di più e abbiamo cominciato a capire chi sarà l'antagonista principale di Lydia in questa storia (con tutte le voci che girano ultimamente su Dean e Renee, non potevo proprio astenermi!)  
Che ne pensate? ;)  
Nel prossimo capitolo: un confronto mattutino tra Dean e Lydia, qualcuno si beccherà una brutta influenza e un Dean ubriaco ed arrabbiato non è proprio la persona migliore con cui avere a che fare! Non perdetevelo!**


	19. You And I Walk A Fragile Line

****Author's note:**** Ho sinceramente ODIATO questo capitolo. Non sto scherzando, la seconda parte è stata scritta, cancella e riscritta per un totale di cinque volte - e no, non sto esagerando! Dopo l'ultimo, meraviglioso capitolo, questo mi ha fatto passare le pene dell'inferno. Ora, però, mi soddisfa abbastanza e spero che piacerà anche a voi! Comunque, come sempre, sono aperta a critiche (e pomodori xD), purché siano costruttive! Proprio perché mi ha fatta penare, il capitolo è più corto dei precedenti, ma l'altro è già iniziato, quindi non dovrete aspettare molto per il prossimo aggiornamento!  
Ci tengo particolarmente a ringraziare **Bea**, una mia carissima amica che, come me, condivide la passione per il nostro Mox :3 Lei mi ha aiutata moltissimo a stilare questo capitolo e se non fosse stato per lei, avrei lasciato la prima, brutta versione! Quindi, un grazie è d'obbligo per avermi spronata a fare del mio meglio! (:  
E, ovviamente, _grazie anche a tutti voi che continuate a leggermi e a recensirmi!_ State diventando sempre di più e questo mi rende molto felice! Continuate così e fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**19\. You and I walk a fragile line**

Il risveglio di Jonathan Good, quella mattina, era stato orribile. Persino peggio di uno dei tanti che aveva avuto dopo una sbornia pesante ed una notte di sesso con qualche sconosciuta adescata in uno strip club.

Aveva aperto gli occhi sul mondo, dopo una nottata tutt'altro che tranquilla, e una strana sensazione gli si era premuta sul petto, come un macigno troppo pesante da sopportare a lungo.

_E non era di certo la testolina bionda di Renee Young, appallottolata contro di lui sotto le coperte._

Jon si stiracchiò lentamente, scombinandosi i capelli già arruffati dalla piega del cuscino. Mentre cercava di prendere respiri profondi e di cacciare via quella sensazione di malessere che gli stava stritolando il cuore, abbassò lo sguardo per sbirciare Renee: dormiva beatamente, con i capelli sparpagliati in parte sul petto nudo di lui e in parte sul suo viso. Istintivamente, Jon sollevò una mano e le accarezzò la chioma con un gesto delicato e pensieroso, stando attento a non svegliarla.

_Non voleva che lei aprisse gli occhi. Non voleva vederla sorridere e rivolgergli qualche parola civettuola. Lui odiava i risvegli così, era per questo che se ne andava sempre prima che le ragazze che si portava a letto potessero accorgersi della sua assenza._

Di solito, veramente, Dean Ambrose lasciava la stanza di Renee poco dopo che avevano fatto sesso, nel cuore della notte: dopo la solita sigaretta, lui si congedava e tornava nella suite che condivideva con Colby e Joe.

_Quella volta, tuttavia, non aveva avuto proprio alcuna voglia di tornarsene in camera sua._

Jon sfiorò distrattamente i capelli di Renee: era morbidi, ma non erano soffici quanto quelli di… _Lydia._

Jon _amava_ i capelli di Lydia, adorava toccarli e il profumo che avevano era inebriante.

_Ci si sarebbe ubriacato, di quel profumo._

_Lydia…_

Era lei il motivo per cui Jon era lì, in camera di Renee Young, quella mattina.

_Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontarla._

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Jon aveva paura della sua stessa reazione.

Non voleva farle del male, non avrebbe mai voluto fargliene.

Eppure, la sera precedente, il suo corpo si era mosso istintivamente.

_L'aveva spaventata, di questo era fottutamente certo._

_I suoi occhi avevano assunto un'espressione terrorizzata e lui… non voleva più vederla._

_Non ce la faceva._

_Lei lo distruggeva nel profondo._

_E si sa, quando una cosa è rotta, può essere pericolosa._

Era per questo che era andato dalla Young, per sfogare su di lei tutta la sua rabbia.

_Eppure, quella volta, il sesso non era bastato._

Jon si sentiva ancora inspiegabilmente frustrato, come se non ne avesse abbastanza.

_Come se volesse di più._

_O forse… semplicemente qualcosa di diverso._

_Qualcosa… o qualcuno?_

Jon scivolò delicatamente fuori dal letto, poggiando la testa di Renee sul cuscino. Lei mugugnò qualcosa, ma fortunatamente non si svegliò. Jon afferrò i pantaloni dal pavimento e se li infilò velocemente, poi, senza che nemmeno aveva ancora finito di infilarsi la maglietta, prese il cellulare dal comò e sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza.

I corridoi dell'albergo erano vuoti e silenziosi – il che era anche normale, considerando che erano ancora le sei del mattino.

RAW, quella sera, sarebbe andato in onda da Long Island, New York, a quattro ore di macchina da Boston. Il giorno dopo un pay-per-view era abbastanza tranquillo, per dare la possibilità a tutti i wrestlers di riprendersi dopo il grande evento e di rimettersi in forze per lo show successivo, così nessuno aveva appuntamenti, posti dove essere ad orari improponibili, interviste o cose del genere. L'unica cosa importante era che entro le sei del pomeriggio si trovassero tutti all'Arena per la puntata di RAW, il resto della giornata era libero.

Jon sapeva che i suoi compagni di stanza, specialmente Joe, preferivano dormire un po' di più, durante quelle giornate libere. E, solitamente, era così anche per lui: non sentiva proprio il bisogno fisico di dormire, perché aveva la capacità di rimanere sveglio ed attivo anche con una o due ore di sonno a notte – il che era anche normale, considerando la grande quantità di caffeina che ingeriva giornalmente -, ma a Jon era sempre piaciuto dormire fino a tardi, forse proprio perché era una di quelle cose che poteva fare raramente e che quindi sapeva ben apprezzare quando ne aveva la possibilità.

Di fatti, entrando all'interno della suite che condivideva con Joe e Colby, trovò la sala principale deserta e le porte delle loro camere ancora chiuse. Nel silenzio del mattino riusciva a sentire il rumoroso russare di Roman e questo lo fece, chissà perché, sorridere.

_Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate e lui, in quel momento, aveva bisogno di tranquillità e routine, perché troppe cose gli stavano scombussolando la mente._

Si avvicinò lentamente verso la porta della sua stanza, chiusa anch'essa.

Lydia doveva essere lì dietro, che dormiva beata nel letto che avrebbero dovuto condividere.

_Invece, lui aveva passato la notte nel letto di Renee Young e, improvvisamente, sentì una strana sensazione colpirlo alla bocca dello stomaco._

La ignorò, non riuscendo proprio a comprenderla, e preso un profondo respiro, afferrò la maniglia ed aprì piano la porta: forse, poteva sgattaiolare all'interno della stanza e sdraiarsi accanto a lei.

_Stringerla teneramente tra le braccia, così quando lei avesse riaperto i suoi meravigliosi occhi sul mondo, lui sarebbe stato lì e le avrebbe rivolto un sorriso, sperando che questo servisse ad appianare le loro divergenze e fosse sufficiente a farle dimenticare che razza di stronzo era stato la sera precedente._

_Le avrebbe dimostrato che di lui poteva ancora fidarsi, che non era più arrabbiato, che l'aveva perdonata e che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, quindi non aveva alcun motivo per avere paura di lui._

_Dean voleva proteggere Lydia, l'aveva voluto sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista._

_Ma sarebbe stato in grado di proteggerla… da se stesso e dal mostro che sapeva diventare occasionalmente? Poteva proteggerla da Mox?_

Ma, quando spalancò la porta, trovò la sua valigia ancora sul letto, esattamente dove l'aveva lanciata lui la sera prima, nella fretta di scappare dai suoi pensieri e gettare le sue frustrazioni tra le gambe di Renee.

_Di Lydia non c'era alcuna traccia._

Spalancando gli occhi, Jon sentì un dolore indefinibile allargarsi a macchia d'olio nel suo petto, come se qualcuno gli avesse conficcato un pugnale dritto nel cuore e quello stesse ora copiosamente sanguinando.

_Dove… dove diavolo era Lydia?_

Jon si girò velocemente, con l'ansia che gli premeva nello stomaco.

_Ansia che venne inglobata da una rabbia incontrollabile quando la porta della camera di Seth Rollins si aprì._

* * *

Quando Lydia aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa di cui fu consapevole era di non sentirsi per nulla bene. Aveva un cerchio alla testa, le bruciava la gola e, nonostante fosse ancora premuta contro il petto caldo di Seth Rollins, continuava a sentire freddo.

Era come se non fosse riuscita a scaldarsi mai, durante la notte.

Sollevò piano il capo e, non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono il volto di Seth, Lydia sentì le guance andarle a fuoco e il cuore cominciare a batterle furiosamente nel petto: una volta che la confusione tipica del risveglio era stata lavata via dalla consapevolezza, la posizione in cui si trovava la fece immediatamente sentire in imbarazzo.

Seth era sdraiato a pancia in su, con un braccio abbandonato sopra la fronte e l'altro che si stringeva teneramente attorno alla vita di Lydia; lei, d'altra parte, era ancora accoccolata contro il suo corpo, con una mano poggiata sul suo petto, accanto alla propria testa; la guancia destra e l'orecchio erano premute contro il suo pettorale duro e riusciva a sentire i battiti regolari del suo cuore, che l'avevano accompagnata durante tutta la notte come una nenia rilassante.

Si prese qualche secondo di tempo per osservarlo, rapita dalla bellezza genuina del suo volto rilassato: Seth stava dormendo profondamente, perché il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava sotto di lei ad un ritmo regolare, quasi cullandola. Aveva i capelli tutti arruffati, che si sparpagliavano sul cuscino, e c'era una ciocca che cadeva su un occhio, adagiandosi delicatamente sul suo naso. Istintivamente, Lydia sollevò piano la mano che era poggiata contro il suo petto e gli sfiorò delicatamente il viso, liberandoglielo dalle ciocche bionde e more che lo avevano coperto.

Quando Seth mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno, Lydia si pentì immediatamente del gesto e rimase immobile, trattenendo persino il fiato: non voleva che lui si svegliasse… non avrebbe potuto affrontarlo, non quella mattina, non in quella posizione. Sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante e lei già non si sentiva a suo agio così.

Fortunatamente, Seth non diede segno di essere uscito dal mondo dei sogni e solo quando il suo respiro si stabilizzò nuovamente, allora Lydia si permise di tornare a respirare a sua volta. Piano e con delicatezza, riuscì a scostarsi dall'abbraccio di Rollins e scivolò fuori dal letto, cercando di muoversi quanto più lentamente possibile per non rischiare di svegliarlo. Si chiuse in bagno, fece pipì e si lavò la faccia, cercando di svegliarsi completamente. Alzando il viso e guardandosi allo specchio, Lydia constatò di non avere proprio una bella cera: i capelli avevano assunto una piega buffissima ed erano gonfi e spettinati; aveva le guance bianche e due profonde occhiaie le scurivano lo sguardo; con le labbra secche e gli occhi lucidi, aveva un aspetto malaticcio… non che lei si sentisse bene, comunque.

Tirò su con il naso – ecco, ci mancava solo che iniziasse a colare! – ed uscì dal bagno, sbirciando prima nel letto per controllare Seth. Lui dormiva ancora, solo che ora si era girato su di un fianco e aveva abbracciato il cuscino su cui lei aveva dormito: Lydia non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisino intenerito.

_Seth Rollins, quando dormiva, sembrava proprio un cucciolo._

Combattendo contro l'irragionevole desiderio di avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui e accarezzargli i capelli, Lydia prese la felpa di Roman dalla sedia e se la rinfilò, godendo immediatamente del suo calore. Si rinfilò le converse e, in punta di piedi, uscì dalla stanza.

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si voltò, Lydia sobbalzò.

_Dean Ambrose la stava fissando dalla porta di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro camera._

* * *

Né Lydia né Jon avrebbe saputo quantificare il tempo che rimasero a fissarsi nel silenzio opprimente del soggiorno della suite.

Jon avvertiva emozioni contrastanti combattere una furiosa battaglia all'interno del suo stomaco: l'ansia che aveva provato, quando non l'aveva trovata dentro la loro camera, era stata sostituita da una rabbia mostruosa, che lo aveva costretto a stringere forte tra le dita la maniglia d'ottone della porta… e fortuna che era resistente, perché la stava stringendo con tale violenza che era sicuro di poterla rompere. Non disse nulla, si limitò a fissarla con sguardo vuoto, senza muoversi: doveva riuscire a calmarsi, prima di fare anche solo un passo, o non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di controllare qualsiasi reazione stesse bollendo dentro le sue vene.

_Perché diavolo Lydia era appena uscita dalla stanza di Seth, per di più vestita esattamente come la sera precedente?_

No! Non ci doveva pensare. Quella domanda non faceva altro che aumentare la sua rabbia ed ogni possibile risposta a cui il suo cervello sarebbe giunto non avrebbe che peggiorato il suo umore.

_Odiava il solo pensiero che Seth avesse potuto… con Lydia… e… Smettila Jon, finché sei in tempo. Finché sei ancora abbastanza lucido da capire, smettila di pensare._

Lydia, d'altra parte, rimase altrettanto ferma, ma non perché avesse paura della sua reazione… _ma perché aveva paura della reazione di Dean._

_E, visto ciò che stava frullando in quel momento nella mente di Ambrose, faceva bene ad averne timore._

La stava guardando con un'espressione insieme vuota e gelida, che le stava attorcigliando lo stomaco e le stava facendo tremare le gambe. Provò a deglutire, ma non ci riuscì, perché aveva la bocca troppo asciutta e la gola troppo arida.

Dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli infiniti, alla fine fu lei a sbloccare la situazione, ma la sua voce risuonò lontana ed estranea persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

«B-buongiorno…» mormorò piano, riuscendo finalmente a deglutire e distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi freddi e terrificanti di Dean.

Quel semplice sussurro sembrò essere in grado di riportare Jon alla realtà, perché sbatté le palpebre, uscendo dai suoi pensieri, e la sua mano rilasciò finalmente la presa sulla maniglia della porta. Le dita e il palmo gli facevano male, per quanto duramente le aveva strette attorno al pomello.

Dean la fissò per un altro, lunghissimo istante e lei sentì l'ansia formicolarle nello stomaco, come mille api furiose.

«Lydia.» rispose semplicemente.

Un silenzio teso calò nuovamente all'interno della stanza, come una nebbia fitta nella quale soffocare.

Lydia deglutì di nuovo e respirò a fondo, cercando di calmare il suo cuore, che era letteralmente impazzito.

«Perché _cazzo_ esci dalla stanza di Rollins?»

Probabilmente, Lydia sarebbe sobbalzata anche se Dean non avesse usato un tono tanto duro, perché sinceramente non si aspettava che le parlasse ancora.

_Era ancora arrabbiato, questo era logico, ma ora sembrava persino… infastidito?_

_Con quale diritto lo era?!_

«Ho… ho dormito con lui, stanotte.»

Se possibile, gli occhi di Dean si fecero ancora più freddi e Lydia sentì una sensazione di gelo attraversarle la schiena, facendola rabbrividire visibilmente.

«Non avevo specificatamente detto che tu avresti dormito con me?»

«Sì, beh… ma ho pensato che stessi dormendo e non volevo… disturbarti.» mormorò, portandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Non era la verità e lei lo sapeva.

_In realtà, era stata lei stessa a chiedere a Seth se poteva dormire con lui, proprio perché non voleva vedere Dean._

_Non dopo quello che era successo._

_Sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontarlo._

Dean incrociò le braccia al petto e si poggiò con una spalla contro la parete, scrutandola con un'occhiata strana, che la fece sentire ancora più a disagio.

«Beh, avresti potuto dormire tranquillamente nella _nostra_ stanza. Io non c'ero, comunque.»

«E dove sei stato?» le domanda le scivolò via dalle labbra prima che potesse impedirlo.

Dean le mostrò un ghigno strafottente e si staccò dal muro, facendo un passo verso di lei.

«_A divertirmi._»

Istintivamente, Lydia indietreggiò e il sorriso di Dean si fece più ampio e arrogante.

_Aveva paura di lui._

Dean continuò ad avanzare verso di lei, fino a quando Lydia non finì con le spalle contro il muro. Lui la raggiunse e posò le mani ai lati della sua testa, chiudendola tra la parete e il suo corpo statuario.

Lydia lo fissò spaventata, le guance rosse, gli occhi sgranati.

Dean piegò il capo verso una spalla, guardandola con espressione divertita.

«Sei carina con quest'espressione spaventata, _Sunshine._» mormorò con aria assorta, scostando una mano dal muro per darle un buffetto sul mento.

Lydia cercò di ignorare le sensazioni contrastanti che stavano rischiando di farla crollare definitivamente di fronte a lui e distolse lo sguardo, sottraendosi al suo tocco.

«Divertirti, eh?» gli chiese ed ora c'era una punta di fastidio nella sua voce «Immagino come ti diverti tu.»

All'improvviso, Ambrose premette il suo corpo contro quello di lei, che non riuscì a trattenere uno squittio spaventato.

«Mi sono divertito come vi siete divertiti tu e Rollins.» le mormorò in un orecchio, il naso premuto tra i suoi capelli.

«Io e Seth non…!» cercò di protestare Lydia, alzando entrambe le mani e cercando di poggiargliele sul petto per spingerlo via, ma era praticamente impossibile: il corpo di Dean era appiccicato contro il suo.

«Ma non essere gelosa, _Sunshine._» aggiunse lui, ignorando il suo tentativo di protesta «_La prossima volta potrei divertirmi con te, se fai la brava._»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e, nonostante non avesse voluto, il suo viso prese fuoco e il cuore cominciò a battere furiosamente nel petto. Dean sghignazzò divertito e solo allora lei trovò la forza per spingerlo via, anche se era sicura che era stato lui a lasciarglielo fare.

«Sei uno stronzo!»

«Aww, mi spezzi il cuore così, _Lys_.» la prese in giro, corrucciando le labbra e portandosi una mano sul petto.

«Vaffanculo, Ambrose, vaffanculo!»

Senza degnarlo di un ulteriore sguardo, Lydia lo sorpassò. Aveva appena aperto la porta della loro stanza, quando le mani di Dean sbatterono contro di essa con violenza, richiudendola immediatamente, in modo da avere di nuovo Lydia intrappolata tra se stesso a la porta.

Lydia sobbalzò e non fece in tempo a voltarsi perché, di nuovo, Dean le si premette contro.

_Ora riusciva chiaramente a sentire la sua erezione contro la propria schiena e questo le scatenò una reazione completamente incomprensibile che partiva dal basso ventre fino e arrivava ad azionare il suo cuore, che batteva come impazzito._

«A-Ambrose, che diavolo…?»

Dean abbassò il capo e Lydia poté sentire il suo respiro tra i capelli e sul collo.

«Giusto per mettere le cose in chiaro, Lydia. Costami un altro match e la tua memoria sarà l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi, sono stato chiaro?»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e uno strano calore le infiammò le guance.

Non era imbarazzo né nervosismo.

_Era rabbia._

«C-costarti un match?» mormorò, girandosi lentamente a fronteggiarlo «Quando diavolo…»

«Ieri sera. Ho perso per colpa tua. Tu mi hai distratto.»

«IO NON TI HO DISTRATTO! IO NON HO FATTO NULLA!» sbottò Lydia, non riuscendo più a trattenersi «TE LA SEI PRESA CON ME E CONTINUI A PRENDERTELA CON ME SOLO PERCHE' SEI TROPPO CODARDO PER AMMETTERE CHE LA COLPA E' SOLO TUA! TU TI SEI DISTRATTO! TU PENSAVI A ME, DURANTE UN MATCH! SEI STATO TU CHE MI HAI CERCATA IN MEZZO ALLA FOLLA! TU…»

«STA' ZITTA!» la interruppe Jon, gli occhi spalancati, il respiro improvvisamente corto; si piegò in avanti e si avvicinò così tanto al suo viso che, se si fossero trovati in una situazione differente, probabilmente Lydia avrebbe pensato che stesse per baciarla. I suoi occhi gelidi erano come due stalattiti infilate dritte le petto «Sta' zitta. Non andare più in là di così, non ti conviene.» sibilò.

Era evidente che le loro urla avevano definitivamente svegliato Seth e Roman, che uscirono entrambi dalle loro camere, le facce ancora assonnate, ma vigili.

La scena che si ritrovarono di fronte li gelò sul posto: Dean stava tenendo Lydia appiccicata contro la porta della loro camera, i loro visi ad un solo centimetro di distanza.

«Altrimenti che fai…» stava dicendo Lydia, con tono beffardo «Mi sbatti di nuovo contro un muro, _Ambrose_?» sussurrò, sfidandolo con la sola forza dello sguardo.

Seth spalancò gli occhi e Roman gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata, ma nessuno dei due, ancora, intervenne, entrambi troppo confusi e disorientati da quel risveglio tutt'altro che piacevole.

Solo quando la mano di Dean scattò in avanti e le sue dita si serrano attorno al collo di Lydia, allora Seth si mise in mezzo.

«JON!» urlò, facendo per intervenire, ma la voce di Dean, gelida come la più fredda notte dell'anno, lo costrinse a fermarsi.

«Stanne fuori, _Rollins_, o giuro su Dio che ti restituisco il pugno che mi hai tirato ieri.» lo minacciò, gli occhi ancora puntati sul viso di Lydia «Questa è una faccenda che riguarda me e lei.»

La ragazza corrugò la fronte e lanciò un'occhiata confusa a Seth, ma non fece in tempo ad intercettare i suoi scuri occhi rassicuranti, perché Dean le si avvicinò di nuovo, una mano che ancora le circondava il collo, l'altra che andrò automaticamente ad infilarsi nei suoi capelli.

«Tornando a noi, _Susnhine. _Non pensare di essere così speciale, per me, _darlin'_, _ perché non lo sei affatto._» le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si allontanò da lei e abbandonò la stanza.

L'eco della porta che si era sbattuto alle spalle rimbalzò nella sua testa come una pallina da ping pong impazzita, ma Lydia nemmeno ci fece troppo caso.

_Il dolore che le si stava allargando nel petto assorbiva completamente la sua attenzione._

Lydia scivolò sul pavimento e una lacrima scese a rigarle una guancia.

Qualcuno le si sedette accanto e le sfiorò il braccio con una carezza. Credeva fosse Seth, ma quando lo vide accucciarsi di fronte a lei, capì che doveva invece trattarsi di Roman.

Colby la guardò, senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire: la situazione era a dir poco assurda e lui aveva paura che anche una singola parola fuori posto avrebbe potuto farla definitivamente scoppiare in lacrime.

_Ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva._

«Hey, _sweetheart_.» disse semplicemente, sollevando una mano per raccogliere quella lacrima solitaria sul suo dito indice.

Lydia tirò su col naso e non rialzò lo sguardo, così Seth sospirò, sentendosi sempre più impotente.

Si scambiò un'occhiata con Roman, che intuendo la sua muta domanda, si limitò ad annuire, come a dargli il suo consenso.

Seth le posò una mano su di un ginocchio: Lydia tremava ancora.

«Vuoi raccontarci cosa è successo?» le domandò, cercando di essere quanto più delicato possibile, nonostante, in realtà, morisse dalla voglia di sapere cosa diavolo stesse accadendo tra lei e Jon.

«No.» rispose Lydia e il suo tono era freddo, distaccato, privo di qualsiasi emozione «Come ha detto lui, sono cose che riguardano noi due, voi statene fuori.» si scostò dall'abbraccio di Roman e si alzò in piedi.

Si sentiva ancora, così, quando barcollò per essersi sollevata troppo velocemente, Seth fu subito al suo fianco, per sostenerla, ma lei si distanziò anche da lui.

«Sto bene.» disse «Ora, vado a farmi una doccia, scusate.» e senza guardare più nessuno dei due negli occhi, Lydia si chiuse in camera. Solo una volta che si fu poggiata con le spalle alla porta, Lydia si permise di crollare sul pavimento. Nascose la testa tra le ginocchia e scoppiò in un pianto silenzioso.

Seth fissò la porta con sguardo frustrato e passò una mano a scombinarsi i capelli, l'altra si era di nuovo stretta in un pugno rabbioso.

«Se solo scopro che Dean le ha fatto del male, io…» mormorò.

Roman gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«Come hanno detto loro, queste sono faccende che riguardano Dean e Lydia, non noi.» Seth si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiata strana «Lo so che ti senti protettivo verso quella ragazza, l'ho capito, Col. Ma non permettiamo ad una donna di mettersi tra di noi. Lo SHIELD deve rimanere unito.»

Colby non rispose, si limitò a sospirare pesantemente e, dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata alla porta chiusa della stanza dove Lydia era entrata, si chiuse a sua volta nella sua camera.

* * *

**Allora, che ne pensate di Mox? :3  
****Nel prossimo capitolo: Tra viaggi in macchina, conoscenze di nuove Superstars WWE e l'episodio di RAW, i rapporti tra Dean e Lydia continuano ad incrinarsi, fin quando un ubriaco Jon non fa ritorno in albergo e...  
Recensite ;) Più recensioni = più ispirazione = aggiornamenti più veloci! Love ya all 3**


	20. Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

****Author's note:**** Okay, ormai, dopo ben 20 capitolo (wow, sono già arrivata a scrivere 20 capitoli, la cosa è quasi sconvolgente D: ), dovreste aver capito che questa storia si scrive un po' da sola - a parte quei rari capitoli che mi fanno dannare! - e che quindi, a volte, le cose non vanno proprio come le avevo programmate. Beh, è quello che è successo con questo capitolo: si è scritto praticamente da solo, specialmente la seconda parte, che è stata scritta tutta in una nottata (ormai, ho talmente poco tempo durante il giorno, che posso scrivere solo di notte). Questo per dirvi che le cose andranno diversamente da come anticipato nello scorso capitolo, ma la puntata di RAW, l'incontro con le altre Superstars WWE e un Jon ubriaco saranno argomento del prossimo capitolo, quindi già sapete cosa aspettarvi ;) Per il momento, spero che questo vi piaccia! A me, sinceramente, piace molto ** So che può sembrare che, in questi ultimi capitoli, la storia stia andando un po' a rilento, ma riaccelereremo le cose dopo il prossimo capitolo: in questi, ci tenevo molto a sviluppare il rapporto di Lydia con tutti i membri dello SHIELD (specialmente con Dean e Seth) ed è per questo che non procediamo a gran velocità, ma spero di star riuscendo nel mio intento di darvi una panoramica di come cambiano i loro pensieri gli uni riguardo agli altri! L'introspettiva dei personaggi è un aspetto che mi interessa molto (:  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**20\. Why you gotta be so mean?**

Quando Lydia uscì dalla sua stanza, trascinandosi dietro il trolley, si sentiva ancora più intontita di prima. Seth, che era seduto sul divano, alzò lo sguardo su di lei e le riservò una lunga occhiata preoccupata: la ragazza aveva gli occhi lucidi e non era di certo solo perché si sentiva poco bene.

Era evidente che avesse pianto e al solo pensiero una rabbia incontrollabile gli si allargò nel petto, facendolo respirare profondamente.

«Roman?» domandò Lydia, senza mai incrociare lo sguardo di Rollins, ma continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.

Seth si alzò dal divano.

«E' andato a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per il viaggio.»

Lydia annuì e Seth le si avvicinò. Lei lo guardò solo di sottecchi, pronta a discostarsi ancora se lui avesse tentato di stringerla in un nuovo abbraccio confortevole.

_Non voleva essere toccata da nessuno, in quel momento._

Voleva solo entrare in macchina e chiudersi in un silenzio tombale, magari con un po' di buona musica nelle orecchie.

_Già, musica. Non aveva nemmeno un iPod con sé._

_Forse c'era qualche canzone nel suo cellulare._

_Cellulare che aveva ancora Dean._

Una morsa le si strinse attorno al cuore a quel pensiero, facendole quasi venire la nausea.

"_Il tuo cellulare. L'ho fatto riparare. Ora potremmo scoprire qualcosa in più su di te, ma… lo terrò io fino a quando non saremmo tornati qui."_

Le parole di Dean le risuonarono nella testa, facendogliela vorticare pericolosamente, tanto che Lydia si domandò come avesse fatto a non crollare di nuovo in terra. Un'altra dolorosa domanda che le frullava nella testa era: _a quel punto, visto come stavano andando le cose tra lei e il cane pazzo dello SHIELD… sarebbe più tornata a casa con lui?_

«Tieni.»

La voce di Seth la fece sobbalzare, costringendola ad uscire dai suoi pensieri. Lydia si voltò verso di lui, che le stava porgendo un paio di pillole ed una bottiglietta d'acqua.

«Ti faranno stare meglio.» rispose alla sua muta domanda, accennando ad un sorrisino sghembo e gentile al tempo stesso, che fece sorgere un piccolo sorriso anche sulle labbra di Lydia.

«Grazie.»

Lydia afferrò le pillole e la bottiglietta d'acqua e le buttò giù con qualche sorsata.

* * *

Lydia comprese che Dean Ambrose non avrebbe viaggiato con loro quando, avvicinandosi al grosso SUV nero, trovò Roman Reigns in compagnia di Antonio Cesaro.

Un groppo enorme le chiuse nuovamente la gola e fu un vero e proprio miracolo che non scoppiò nuovamente in lacrime.

_Ecco un'altra informazione su se stessa: quando stava male, aveva l'emotività di un neonato._

Mentre Seth e Roman caricavano le valigie nel portabagagli, Cesaro si avvicinò alla ragazza con un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra e le porse una mano.

«Tu devi essere la ragazza di cui mi parlava Joe, Lydia, vero?»

Si sentiva che era straniero, aveva un accento strano.

_Chissà se anche lei ne aveva uno così particolare._

Un altro flashback si fece largo a forza nella sua memoria.

_C'erano lei e Dean, seduti attorno all'isolotto della cucina di casa di Ambrose, intenti a fare colazione._

"_Hai un accento strano." le aveva detto Dean "Per me non sei nemmeno americana."_

_Avevano ipotizzato che potesse essere italiana, ma il fatto che fosse riuscita a cucinare una versione decente della pasta alla carbonara non provava proprio nulla._

Si rese conto di essersi completamente distratta quando sentì un braccio circondarle le spalle e stringerla brevemente.

«Devi scusarla, _Claudio_, Lydia è una vera e propria fan, non riesce ancora ad abituarsi a tutto questo.»

Lydia alzò lo sguardo per osservare Roman Reigns, che le mostrò un sorrisino accondiscendente.

Avrebbe voluto protestare, dicendogli che, quella mattina, il suo lato da fan sembrava essere rimasto nel letto – _magari accanto a Seth Rollins, conoscendolo_ – e che c'erano tutt'altri pensieri ad occuparle la mente, ma decise di lasciar correre. Si voltò semplicemente verso Cesaro e gli mostrò un sorriso timido, porgendogli una mano.

«Scusami, è solo che sono un po' fuori fase stamattina. Comunque sì, sono Lydia: piacere di conoscerti, Cesaro.»

Lo svizzero le prese delicatamente la mano e ne sfiorò il dorso con le labbra.

« Si va?» domandò Seth, chiudendo il bagagliaio e avvicinandosi a loro.

Roman tolse il braccio dalle spalle di Lydia e annuì.

«Sì, è il mio turno alla guida, giusto?»

Joe afferrò le chiavi che Colby gli stava porgendo e fece il giro della macchina.

«Vuoi stare tu, davanti, Lydia?» domandò Cesaro, aprendo lo sportello per lei ed indicando l'interno della vettura con un gesto da galantuomo.

Lydia sorrise e scosse lentamente il capo.

«No, vai pure tu. Io sto dietro con Seth.»

Rollins le fece un occhiolino e Cesaro li fissò con un'occhiata strana, poi ridacchiò leggermente.

«Sei proprio una fan, huh?» la prese in giro, salendo in macchina.

Lydia piegò la testa verso una spalla.

«Sì… ma perché?»

«Continui a chiamarli con i loro ring-name.»

Lydia scrollò le spalle: era vero, aveva passato l'ultima settimana in loro compagnia, praticamente giorno e notte, eppure non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi al pensiero di poter usare i loro veri nomi.

_Ci fu un altro flash back nella sua memoria: di nuovo, era con Dean e, di nuovo, erano a casa sua, ma questa volta si trovavano nella stanza degli ospiti. Lydia era sdraiata e Dean se ne stava con la schiena poggiata alla testata del letto, lo sguardo perso in chissà quali pensieri lontani. _

"_Perché continui a chiamarmi little fighter? Voglio dire, ora sappiamo che ho un nome e quel nome è Lydia."_

"_Perché? Little fighter non ti piace?"_

"_No, è carino, in realtà."_

"_E poi, anche tu continui a chiamarmi Dean. Ma non è il mio vero nome."_

"_Lo so, ma non credo che riuscirei mai a chiamarti Jon. Per me sei e rimarrai sempre Dean Ambrose."_

Le era sembrato infastidito e deluso, quando lei gli aveva detto quelle parole. Ma, visto come si erano messe le cose una settimana dopo, forse Lydia aveva solo avuto l'impressione sbagliata.

"_Non credere di essere tanto speciale per me, perché non lo sei affatto."_

Quelle parole che le rimbombavano ora nella testa erano invece di non più di un'ora prima. Nonostante non fosse affatto disposta ad ammetterlo, le avevano fatto davvero male. Non che pensasse di valere davvero qualcosa, per un tipo come Moxley, ma…

«Hey, _Sweetheart_?»

La voce di Seth la riportò alla realtà. Lydia scosse la testa e vide che Seth stava tenendo lo sportello aperto per lei. La ragazza scosse la testa e poggiò la mano sullo sportello, chiudendolo. Quando Roman e Cesaro si sporsero dai finestrini per lanciare loro un'occhiata perplessa, Lydia mostrò il dito indice, come a chiedere loro un minuto, e prese Seth per mano, trascinandolo più in là.

«Che succede?»

Lydia lasciò andare la sua mano e congiunse le proprie in grembo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Sembrava nervosa, ora.

«Dean?»

Lo sguardo di Seth si scurì, colorandosi di una tenebra arrabbiata, e, sebbene non lo stesse guardando negli occhi, Lydia poté notare il suo cambiamento d'umore dal modo in cui il suo pugno si contrasse.

«Non lo so e sinceramente, ora come ora, nemmeno mi interessa.» rispose lui in modo brusco «Se vedo la sua faccia un'altra volta, questa mattina, giuro che…»

«Seth, no.» lo interruppe Lydia, poggiandogli una mano su quella che lui aveva stretto a pugno e sfiorandola teneramente per fargliela rilassare.

Colby rialzò lo sguardo su di lei e la sfumatura rabbiosa nei suoi occhi si ammorbidì appena quando essi di posarono sul bel viso delicato della ragazza, lasciato scoperto dai capelli, che danzavano nell'aria alle sue spalle.

«Ma lui ti ha…» provò a protestare Seth, ma Lydia scosse repentinamente la testa e sollevò entrambe le mani per posargliele sul petto.

_Il solo contatto delle sue dita riuscì a calmarlo. Era qualcosa che Colby non sapeva spiegarsi, ma ogni volta che lei anche solo lo sfiorava sentiva ogni sensazione negativa scivolare via dal suo corpo._

«Lo so quello che ha fatto.» disse Lydia con un sospiro «Ma è una cosa che riguarda me e lui. Roman ha ragione.»

Seth corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi.

«Roman…?»

Lydia annuì e spostò lo sguardo verso un punto indefinito alla sua destra.

«Voi dovete rimanere uniti.»

«L'hai sentito prima, huh?»

Ancora, Lydia annuì e si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Già…»

Seth sospirò e si passò una mano scompigliare i capelli.

«Lydia, lui non intendeva…»

«No, no! Lo so!» si affrettò a rispondere lei, alzando il viso con un sorrisino mesto sulle labbra «Ma credo che abbia perfettamente ragione. Voi non dovete litigare per colpa mia.»

«Litighiamo perché _Ambrose_ è un'emerita testa di cazzo a volte.» borbottò Seth, ma lei lo ignorò.

«Lo SHIELD è il top della federazione, ora come ora. Dovete rimanere concentrati e non lasciare che niente si metta tra di voi, è tutto troppo importante per lasciare che delle incomprensioni _esterne_ minaccino il vostro rapporto e la vostra forza. Mi ucciderebbe sapere di essere la causa di crepe all'interno dello SHIELD, non potrei sopportare di vedervi fallire e di essere responsabile delle vostre disfatte. Sono pur sempre una fan, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, e già sapere che ieri Dean ha perso per colpa mia mi…»

«Hey, no. Dean ha perso per colpa sua, tu non c'entri nulla.» la interruppe Seth, mettendole due dita sotto il mento e sollevandole il viso.

«Sì, lo so… eppure non posso non sentirmi responsabile, almeno un po'. Ma non è questo il punto, adesso. Quello che voglio dire è che voi dovete rimanere uniti. Voi siete lo SHIELD, dominate da un anno sulla WWE e niente è riuscito a fermarvi, fin'ora. Non portate questioni che stanno all'infuori di voi stessi all'interno del ring, non ne vale la pena. Questa è una faccenda che riguarda me e Dean… o meglio, riguarda me e _Jon._ Non riguarda lo SHIELD. Non riguarda Roman Reigns, _Seth Rollins_ o _Dean Ambrose_. Riguarda _Jonathan Good_ e _Lydia_, punto.»

«Se lui ti fa del male, per quanto concerne me, riguarda anche _Colby Lopez._»

Lydia sospirò e si avvicinò di più a Seth, poggiando la fronte contro il suo petto, sul quale aveva ancora le proprie mani. Istintivamente, Colby sollevò un braccio e le circondò la vita, stringendola di più a sé.

«Non mi ha fatto del male, _Sethie._» mormorò piano «E non me ne farà. Ma ho bisogno di andare a parlare con lui, ora.»

«Cosa?» Seth la afferrò per le spalle, costringendola a distanziarsi quel tanto che bastava per poterla guardare negli occhi «Vuoi andare da lui? Perché?» ecco di nuovo quel tono infastidito e quella sfumatura arrabbiata nei suoi occhi scuri.

«Lui ha… rivoglio il mio cellulare.» disse semplicemente Lydia.

«Lo vado a riprendere io.» stabilì duramente Seth, ma prima che potesse muoversi, Lydia poggiò entrambe le mani sui suoi bicipiti e lo fermò.

«No, lascia stare. Ci vado io.» rispose Lydia e la sfumatura decisa nel suo sguardo non scomparve neanche quando Seth abbassò gli occhi per rivolgerle un'occhiata scura e furente.

«Ma, Lydia…»

«Niente ma. Che cosa ho detto? Questo riguarda me e _Jon_, _Colby_.»

Seth quasi sussultò: era la prima volta che Lydia pronunciava il suo nome.

_Gli aveva fatto uno strano effetto._

«Se solo lui prova ancora a farti del male…»

«Non lo farà, tranquillo.» sorrise Lydia, accarezzandogli teneramente il braccio.

_Lydia poté sentire il muscolo del suo bicipite rilassarsi appena sotto il suo tocco._

«Sai dirmi dov'è?»

Seth sbuffò.

«_Con Renee, sicuramente._»

Lydia corrugò la fronte.

«Renee?» ripeté «Renee Young?»

_Solo pronunciare quelle parole le stritolò il cuore in una morsa fastidiosa._

Seth annuì distrattamente.

«Sì, a volte viaggia in macchina con lei… _ultimamente sono diventati molto intimi._»

_Lydia sentì un altro, inspiegabile colpo al cuore._

Ancora, un flash-back nella sua memoria.

"_E dove sei stato?"_

"_A divertirmi."_

"_Divertirti, eh? Immagino come ti diverti tu."_

"_Mi sono divertito come vi siete divertiti tu e Rollins."_

Quindi, era con Renee Young che si era _divertito_, quella notte?

_Con quale diritto si era quindi tanto arrabbiato con lei, solo perché aveva dormito nella stanza di Seth? Lui aveva passato la notte tra le gambe della Young e se la prendeva con lei solo perché aveva dormito con Seth? _

_Oh, adesso Lydia era proprio arrabbiata._

«Eccoli che arrivano, come volevasi dimostrare.» disse Seth, riportandola alla realtà.

Fece un cenno col capo in direzione opposta a dove si trovava e Lydia si voltò, incontrando le figure di Renee e Dean che trasportavano i propri bagagli verso una macchina grigia.

_Lydia sentì una mano stringerlesi automaticamente in un pugno, che tremò appena._

«Vado e torno.» disse, con tono incolore, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardare ancora Seth.

Aveva fatto un solo passo, quando Colby la fermò, afferrandola per un polso.

«Sei sicura di farcela da sola, _sweetheart?_»

Lydia deglutì, ma poi si voltò a lanciargli un sorrisino.

«Tranquillo. Posso gestirlo.»

Lydia aveva di nuovo dato le spalle a Dean, così non lo vide fermarsi nel bel mezzo del parcheggio e rivolgere loro un'occhiata prima perplessa, poi arrabbiata.

_Colby, però, lo notò eccome e il suo corpo si mosse di conseguenza._

Prima che Lydia potesse girarsi e andare da Dean, Seth se la trascinò addosso senza sforzo alcuno e la strinse in un abbraccio, abbassando il capo per averlo alla stessa altezza di quello di lei.

«Seth, che…?» mormorò lei, del tutto colta alla sprovvista da quel gesto improvviso.

«Se fra cinque minuti massimo non sei tornata, vengo a cercarvi.» le disse all'orecchio.

Lydia non riuscì a trattenere il sorrisino che sorse direttamente dal suo cuore e annuì.

«Andrà tutto bene, _Sethie_. E' di _Jon_ che stiamo parlando. Non mi farà del male.» lo rassicurò, sciogliendosi finalmente dall'abbraccio e dandogli un'ultima carezza sul braccio, prima di allontanarsi e raggiungere Dean e Renee.

Colby la guardò, poi sospirò pesantemente e si passò una mano sul viso.

«_E' di Mox che stiamo parlando, Lydia. E quando Jon torna ad essere Moxley, non ci sono certezze.»_

* * *

Quando Lydia si avvicinò alla macchina, Renee e Dean stavano caricando le loro valigie nel portabagagli. Lydia fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi e a prendere un profondo respiro, prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, perché il cuore aveva cominciato a batterle a mille per l'agitazione.

Ora che era lontana da Seth e dal suo abbraccio confortevole, tutto il suo coraggio e la sua determinazione sembravano essere sparite nel nulla.

«Dean?» riuscì finalmente a chiamarlo, quando Renee era ormai già salita in macchina.

La sua voce era stata meno sicura di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma per lo meno non aveva tremato.

Dean si girò lentamente a guardarla e nei suoi occhi, ancora più azzurri sotto la luce del sole, c'era una sfumatura non interpretabile. Lydia non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse ancora arrabbiato, ma sicuramente c'era troppo gelo in quello sguardo.

Stava fumando una sigaretta, così, prima di rispondere, buttò fuori il fumo, girando la testa perché non finisse in faccia a lei.

_Dio, non sapeva se le erano mai piaciuti i ragazzi che fumano, ma Dean Ambrose era dannatamente sexy quando lo faceva._

_Poteva essere arrabbiata con lui, ma questo non impediva di certo al suo cervello di formulare certi pensieri… era inevitabile._

«_Sunshine._» le rispose semplicemente con un mezzo ghigno sfacciato, sollevando un sopracciglio e squadrandola da capo a piedi con una lunga occhiata languida, che la mise subito in soggezione.

_Odiava quando la chiamava "sunshine". C'era sempre qualcosa di perverso e sfottente nel modo in cui lo pronunciava._

«Hai una cosa che mi appartiene e la vorrei indietro.» disse Lydia, andando dritta al punto.

Dean corrugò la fronte e prese un altro tiro dalla sigaretta, ma prima che potesse rispondere, Renee Young aprì lo sportello e uscì dalla macchina, affiancandolo con uno sguardo curioso dei suoi occhi da cerbiatta.

«Dean? Che succede? Chi è questa ragazza?» domandò, lanciando un sorriso strano in direzione di Lydia, che dovette sforzarsi molto per non storcere il naso in una smorfia infastidita.

«Sono…» cominciò lei, ma Dean la interruppe.

«Nessuno, _solo una mia fan._»

Lydia sentì un colpo diretto al cuore, come se qualcuno le avesse sparato. Abbassò persino lo sguardo e si sfiorò il petto, perché il dolore era stato così forte che aveva quasi bisogno di assicurarsi che una pallottola non le avesse davvero attraversato il cuore. Sembrava essere tutto a posto, non c'era nessun buco sanguinante sulla maglietta bianca che indossava.

_Ma questo non significava che facesse meno male, anzi._

Mentre un groppo le chiudeva la gola, Lydia strinse le braccia al petto, così forte che le spalle le fecero male. Tirando fuori una forza di volontà che non sapeva nemmeno di possedere, rialzò lo sguardo: nonostante il nodo che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco, nessuna emozione traspariva sul suo viso, ora freddo e rigido come quello di una statua.

Jon la scrutò: _se le sue parole le avevano fatto male, di certo non lo stava dando a vedere._

Ora, Lydia sorrideva persino… _ma che…?_

«Sono un'_amica_ di _Joe_ e _Colby_, veramente.» disse, avvicinandosi di un passo verso Renee e porgendole una mano «Mi chiamo Lydia.» si presentò con un sorriso.

_Falso come Giuda._

Renee le strinse la mano, ricambiando il sorriso, sebbene nei suoi occhi fosse chiara la scintilla ancora dubbiosa.

«Renee.» rispose.

Dean incrociò le braccia contro il petto e si poggiò alla macchina. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio non lasciarono Lydia nemmeno per un istante, studiando ogni suo piccolo movimento, ogni cambio d'espressione del suo viso di marmo. Lei non lo guardò neanche una volta.

«Amica di Joe e Colby, huh?» disse, con ancora quel tono beffardo «E da quando?»

Lydia girò finalmente lo sguardo per incontrare il suo viso e un _doloroso_ sorriso dolcissimo le incurvò le belle labbra rosate.

_Dio, quanto aveva voglia di cancellarle quell'espressione con un bacio violento._

«Perché fai la parte dello stupido, _Ambrose?_ Non ti si addice per niente.» rispose lei con nonchalance, incrociando le braccia al petto a sua volta «Ora finge di non conoscermi, ma è lui che mi ha presentata a Joe e Colby, sai?» aggiunse, lanciando uno sguardo verso Renee, che aggrottò le sopracciglia, sempre più confusa «Mi hanno portata in tour con loro: è vero che sono una fan, quindi hanno pensato di accontentarmi e regalarmi quest'opportunità più unica che rara.» continuò, sempre guardando Renee. Dean non la interruppe, si limitò a fissarla con sguardo attento, chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare. _Quanto era disposta a rivelare_.

«Davvero?» domandò Renee, quasi si fosse sentita in dovere di partecipare.

_In realtà, si sentiva davvero a disagio in quel momento, una vittima innocente di una guerra che non riusciva ancora a comprendere._

Lydia annuì, ancora quel sorriso stucchevole sulle sue labbra.

«Sì, sono stati davvero carini. Infatti sono in macchina con Joe, Colby e Cesaro e pernotto anche con loro. E con _Ambrose_ qui, ovvio. _Anche se stanotte non è tornato da noi_, ma immagino di sapere perché.» le lanciò uno sguardo complice e Renee spalancò gli occhi e arrossì lievemente, non sapendo cosa aggiungere «Aw, non essere imbarazzata, Renee. _Dean mi ha detto di come si è divertito_. _Ha detto che si è divertito come ci siamo divertiti io e Seth, questa notte._ Ma, sinceramente, non sono convinta che sia stato proprio così: io e Colby abbiamo solo dormito insieme. Non ho idea di quale sia la sua idea di diver…»

Lydia sapeva di stare giocando con il fuoco, così non si sorprese nemmeno troppo quando sentì la mano di Dean circondarle un polso con forza. Smise di parlare solo per istinto di sopravvivenza e si girò lentamente a considerare Ambrose con una faccia di bronzo; dai suoi occhi castani non traspariva una singola emozione e sembravano ora essere solo in grado di riflettere ciò che avevano davanti e non quello che celavano dietro, come due specchi vuoti e privi di anima.

Dean torreggiò su di lei, minaccioso. Non sorrideva più.

«A che gioco stai giocando, Lydia?» mormorò, la rabbia latente chiara già solo dallo scintillare sinistro dei suoi occhi.

Lydia sollevò il mento con orgoglio ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

«E tu, _Ambrose_?» sussurrò lei di rimando, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

Si squadrarono a lungo, come se stessero facendo a gara a chi riusciva a far abbassare gli occhi all'altro per primo. L'espressione dura sul viso di Dean era spaventosa, ma a Lydia bastava scorgere, con la coda dell'occhio, la figura impacciata di Renee per non cedere sotto la sua aura minacciosa.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?» chiese lui alla fine, senza ancora distogliere lo sguardo.

«Te l'ho detto: hai una cosa che mi appartiene e la rivoglio indietro.»

«Che cosa?»

«Il mio cellulare.»

L'espressione sul viso di Jon si sgretolò: corrugò le sopracciglia e assottigliò lo sguardo, mentre una strana espressione indecifrabile gli attraversava le iridi.

Senza ancora staccare gli occhi dal viso serio di Lydia, Dean fece un cenno col capo in direzione di Renee.

«Sali in macchina, ti raggiungo tra poco. Non ci vorrà molto.» le disse e, prima che Renee potesse anche solo provare a protestare, Dean si voltò e si allontanò, trascinandosi dietro quella misteriosa ragazza.

* * *

«Dean… Dean, lasciami… mi stai facendo male…!»

Lydia cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa ferrea con la quale Dean la stava ancora trattenendo per un polso, ma ogni suo tentativo era semplicemente inutile. Se la stava trascinando dietro senza sforzo alcuno e lei non poté fare altro che seguire le sue lunghe falcate con una corsa instabile, durante la quale rischiò di inciampare e rovinare in terra più di una volta.

«DEAN!» urlò ancora.

Questa volta, Jon si fermò, ma solo per spingerla in una vicolo cieco e inchiodarla ferocemente contro un muro. Lydia chiuse gli occhi per il contraccolpo e un gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra.

Dean non le diede il tempo di reagire, perché premette il suo corpo contro e Lydia poté chiaramente sentire la sua eccitazione premere ancora una volta contro il suo stomaco.

_Solo averla sentita gemere l'aveva eccitato._

«Che cos'era quella scenata, Lydia?» le mormorò all'orecchio, una mano che, come al solito, era andata a chiudersi a pugno tra i suoi capelli.

«Il fatto di intrappolarmi contro un muro sta diventando un fastidioso cliché, _Ambrose_, davvero.» disse lei, ignorando le sue parole.

La presa sui suoi capelli si fece più violenta e Lydia si lasciò sfuggire un altro lamento.

_E, ad ogni suo gemito involontario, le sembrava di sentirlo diventare sempre più duro attraverso la costrizione dei jeans che indossava._

_Era come se lo eccitava il fatto di spaventarla._

«Ti ho fatto una domanda, _sunshine_. Rispondi.» le soffiò nell'orecchio.

Lydia deglutì e si agitò, cercando di liberarsi, ma Dean premette di più il suo corpo contro di lei, impedendole di muoversi ancora.

«Non… non ho fatto nessuna scenata!» protestò lei «Sei tu che…»

«Sono io che… cosa, Lydia?»

_La sua vicinanza le stava davvero rendendo difficile pensare._

«Sei tu che continui a comportarti come uno stronzo!» sbottò, al limite della sopportazione.

«Se solo tu la smettessi di comportarti da stupida, io non..»

«Comportarmi da stupida?! Qui se c'è uno che si sta comportando da stupido, quello sei tu! _"Lei non è nessuno, è solo una mia fan"._» lo scimmiottò, con una pessima imitazione della sua voce, che lo fece sogghignare.

Dean si allontanò quel tanto che gli bastava per poterla guardare in viso, ma senza staccare i loro corpi, che erano così vicini l'uno all'altro che lui poteva sentire il suo seno alzarsi ed abbassarsi contro il suo stomaco e questo lo stava stimolando ancora di più.

_Ma che cazzo gli aveva fatto quella ragazza? Come poteva il suo corpo reagire così alla sua semplice vicinanza?_

«Perché sogghigni in quel modo?» gli chiese lei bruscamente.

«Perché credo di aver capito quel è il tuo problema.» rispose Dean, chinando nuovamente il viso per poterle premere il naso tra i capelli.

_Quei capelli morbidi, che ora profumavano di fragole appena raccolte, e che lui amava in modo quasi insano._

«I-il mio problema?!» disse lei di rimando, quasi sconcertata da quella sua affermazione.

Dean sogghignò e inspirò profondamente, prima di rispondere.

_Dio, ci si sarebbe proprio ubriacato di lei._

«Tu sei gelosa.» mormorò, dopo aver rilasciato l'aria con un grugnito eccitato, che le fece salire un brivido lungo tutto la colonna vertebrale.

«Cosa?!» strillò quasi lei, spalancando gli occhi.

«Ma te l'ho già detto prima, _Sunshine_.» sussurrò ancora lui, ignorandola «Mi divertirò anche con te, se fai la brava.» e spinse di più il bacino contro di lei.

«TU NON HAI CAPITO UN CAZZO!» strillò lei, dimenandosi e sollevando le braccia, per cercare di allontanarlo da sé, ovviamente senza risultato alcuno «Tu sei solo uno stronzo egocentrico che pensa solo a se stesso!»

Dean si staccò da lei e la guardò sorpreso, come se lei lo avesse colpito con uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Poi, se le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso malsano, ma la scintilla pericolosa che bruciò nelle sue iridi le fece rimpiangere di non aver saputo tenere a freno la lingua.

«Ma davvero?» mormorò lui, assottigliando lo sguardo; il secondo dopo le aveva afferrato entrambi i polsi e li aveva inchiodati contro il muro. Lydia sussultò per l'ennesima volta, ma lui la ignorò e avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei, soffiandole le parole seguenti ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra, che fissò languidamente, prima di tornare a guardarla dritta negli occhi «Ho pensato a me stesso quando ti ho salvata da quella feccia dei tuoi amici? Ho pensato a me stesso quando ti ho portata a casa mia? Quando ti ho curata? Quando ti ho offerto il mio aiuto?» Dean stava solo sibilando quelle parole, ma erano più velenose del vetriolo e lei le sentiva conficcarlesi nel cuore come mille aghi roventi. «Qui, se c'è qualcuno che è una stronza egocentrica, quella sei tu, Lydia.» si staccò nuovamente da lei, riservandole un'occhiata che avrebbe saputo gelare anche l'inferno «Sai, _darling_…» ora aveva assunto un tono colloquiale, ma questo lo rendeva ancora più squilibrato e spaventoso «Mi _piacevi_, davvero, ma se c'è una cosa che odio è quando la gente non apprezza ciò che faccio.»

Lydia deglutì e si appiattì di più contro il muro, guardandolo dal basso con un'occhiata ora spaventata.

_Di nuovo quegli occhi. Di nuovo quell'espressione. DIO, quando la odiava._

Jon piegò il capo su di un lato.

«E tutto quello che ho fatto, da quanto ho salvato la tua maledetta vita, L'HO FATTO PER TE!» urlò l'ultima frase, lasciandole andare i polsi solo per poter sbattere entrambi i palmi contro il muro. Lydia sussultò spaventata e uno squittio lasciò le sue labbra «Ma il tuo cervellino non ha mai smesso di pensare. E continuavi a chiedermi perché lo facessi. Perché ti volessi aiutare. E sai… sai una cosa?» Dean staccò una mano dal muro solo per poter muovere freneticamente il dito indice davanti alle sue labbra; sul suo viso c'era ora un'espressione pensierosa «Me lo sto chiedendo anch'io, perché cazzo lo abbia fatto.»

«Dean…» sussurrò Lydia, ma lui premette di più il suo corpo contro di lei, zittendola con la solo forza di uno sguardo.

«Lo capisco, capisco che questo è un periodo difficile per te e che stai attraversando un sacco di stress… ma questa non è una buona scusa. Non abbastanza per rivoltarti così contro di me: tutto quello che ho fatto, l'ho fatto per il tuo bene! Pensavo che tu fossi diversa! Pensavo davvero che tu fossi diversa, ma ti sei rivelata essere esattamente come tutte le altre!»

Lydia non osava più nemmeno fiatare: Dean sembrava essere impazzito e lei non sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare per farlo calmare. Ogni volta che aveva provato, sembrava aver peggiorato la situazione, così decise di lasciarlo sfogare.

«Sai, c'è una grande differenza tra me e quei maiali che tu chiamavi _amici_. Io non ho approfittato di te, nemmeno quando avrei potuto, _nemmeno quando avrei voluto_. E, credimi, ce ne sono state di occasioni, Lydia.» il sorriso che gli piegò le labbra era malsano e malizioso al tempo stesso, come se stesse ricordando tutte le volte nelle quali avrebbe voluto scatenare i suoi più animaleschi istinti e farla sua come se non ci fosse un domani; poi il sorriso scivolò nuovamente via dalle sue labbra e Dean scosse la testa, come se ora fosse deluso «Sai… la gente dice che fa fatica a capirmi. Ma, davvero, io sono piuttosto semplice. Indosso tutti miei pensieri e le mie emozioni sulle mie mani, davvero. Pensavo che tu mi avresti capito. Che stessi cercando di comprendermi. Non sono stato altro che gentile con te, cosa che io non sono quasi mai, credimi. C'era qualcosa… mi dicevo che c'era qualcosa, in te. _Ma tu ti sei rivelata essere proprio-come-tutte-le-altre!_» aveva quasi ringhiato quelle parole, e mentre le aveva pronunciate aveva stretto gli occhi e arricciato il naso in una smorfia strana, come se stesse cercando di controllare la sua rabbia.

Lydia sentì gli occhi diventarle lucidi e il suo petto singhiozzò violentemente, non riuscendo più a trattenere tutte le emozioni contrastanti che stavano combattendo all'interno del suo cuore. Una lacrime le scivolò sul viso e lui la fulminò con lo sguardo, pulendola con un gesto rude ed infastidito.

«Non ci provare nemmeno. Non piangere, _cazzo!_ Tutto questo è colpa tua! Volevo dimenticare ieri sera, lo volevo davvero… ma poi stamattina tu sei uscita dalla fottuta camera di Rollins! _Sei proprio come tutte le altre! A te interessa solo Dean Ambrose e se è Dean Ambrose che vuoi, il cane pazzo dello SHIELD, il wrestler psicotico, allora è quello che avrai, Sunshine._»

Lydia singhiozzò di nuovo e combatté per trattenere le lacrime.

«Dean… io non…»

«Sta' zitta. Stai. Zitta.»

«No!» sbottò lei, trovando il coraggio chissà dove «Ti ho lasciato parlare, ora tu ascolti me! Tutto quello che hai detto non ha senso! Sei tu che mi hai aggredita nello spogliatoio! Sei tu che mi hai allontanata! _Io con Seth ci ho solo dormito! Tu ti sei scopato Renee prima ancora di sapere che io avevo passato la notte nel letto di Colby!_ Con quale diritto mi tratti così? Con quale coraggio vieni a dirmi…»

«STA' ZITTA!» urlò lui, afferrandole di nuovo i polsi sbattendola contro il muro; si avvicinò di nuovo pericolosamente al suo viso e mormorò «Se qui c'è qualcuno che non ha capito un cazzo, quella sei tu.»

Prima ancora che lei potesse comprendere il significato recondito di quelle parole, Dean annullò completamente la distanza tra i loro visi e le sue labbra rapirono quelle di lei in un bacio rude e violento, che le fece spalancare gli occhi e la fece gemere per la sorpresa. Non fu un bacio gentile, fu un bacio urgente e rabbioso: Dean le morse il labbro inferiore, costringendola ad aprirle per poterle infilare la lingua dentro. Lydia non era mai stata baciata con tale violenza, passione e dominio in tutta la sua vita: la lingua di Dean cominciò a giocare furiosamente con la sua, avvolgendola, leccandola, attirandola nella propria bocca, a volte addirittura succhiandola. Ogni tanto tornava a morderle le labbra, solo per poi riprendere subito dopo a giocare violentemente con la sua lingua. Le ginocchia le tremavano per l'emozione e Lydia sarebbe scivolata in terra, se Dean non l'avesse tenuta intrappolata contro il muro con il suo corpo. Ora aveva persino fatto scivolare un ginocchio in mezzo alle sue gambe e lei sentiva una fiammata, insieme dolorosa e piacevole, salire dall'inguine fino alla bocca dello stomaco.

Quando alla fine lui si staccò bruscamente da lei, avevano entrambi il fiato corto. Dean lasciò la presa sui suoi capelli, che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento, soprattutto per poterli tirare e costringerla a piegare di più il collo per approfondire meglio il bacio, e posò entrambe le mani sul muro, ai lati della sua testa. Si abbassò, per poter essere alla sua stessa altezza, ed ora c'era uno strano ghigno malsano sulle sue labbra gonfie e una scintilla pericolosa nei suoi occhi.

_In quell'istante, Lydia ne ebbe davvero paura._

«Era questo quello che volevi da me, non è vero, _sunshine_? Proprio come tutte le altre ring-rats. Ora che l'hai ottenuta, puoi smetterla di essere gelosa. E ricorda, non importa se dormi con Rollins o persino con Reigns o Sandow o Cesaro. _Io ti ho salvato la vita, quindi tu appartieni a me. Tu sei mia, non dimenticarlo mai._» il sorriso che le rivolse fu doloroso come una pugnalata al cuore; staccò una mano dal muro per poterle sfiorare il profilo del viso con la punta delle dita e il solo contatto con i suoi polpastrelli la fece rabbrividire, facendolo ghignare «Fai buon viaggio, _sweetheart_, ci vediamo all'arena.»

E con un ultimo ghigno ed uno sguardo indecifrabile, Dean si voltò e si allontanò, lasciando Lydia da sola, con le gambe tremanti, il cuore senza più alcun controllo e la mente a pezzi.

_Chi diavolo era quel ragazzo che aveva di fronte? Che fine aveva fatto il Dean Ambrose che l'aveva salvata e curata?_

_Era sparito._

_Ed ora, al suo posto, c'era solo la sua parte più rude e violenta._

Jon Moxley.

* * *

**Allora, qualche informazione importante post-capitolo.  
****-Quest'ultima parte è stata ispirata dal promo di Jon Moxley "I love you", che trovate su Youtube; uno dei miei preferiti, sinceramente! Se non l'avete mai visto, guardatelo: le micskills di Dean/Jon sono incredibili!  
****-Maggio è cominciato ed io sono una studentessa universitaria, questo dovrebbe già spiegare tutto, ma comunque ci tengo a precisarlo: ho voluto lasciarvi assolutamente questo capitolo, abbastanza lungo ed anche pieno di emozioni (spero!), perché non ho idea di quando riuscirò ad aggiornare! Vi ho abituato ad una media di uno/due capitoli alla settimana, ma questi mesi saranno un vero e proprio Inferno; ho quattro esami da dare e lezioni di wrestling e jujitsu e show di wrestling e la wwe in Italia... insomma, una marea di cose da fare. Cercherò di scrivere giornalmente, perché amo farlo e amo questa storia, ma mi sembrava giusto avvertirvi che aggiornerò con molta meno frequenza almeno fino alla fine degli esami! (:  
****Detto questo, love you all e grazie per il vostro sostegno ****


	21. You're All I Wanted

****Author's note:**** Non ho idea di come io abbia fatto, ma sono riuscita a concludere questo capitolo tra una pagina di diritto e l'altra! Non ho idea di quando aggiornerò, perché gli esami cominceranno la settimana prossima, ma intanto beccatevi questo capitolo extra-long! Io mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo ed è stato un'ottima valvola di sfogo ed un grandioso modo per rilassarmi, quindi spero che piaccia anche a voi ;) Fatemi sapere come sempre :3  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

_Vorrei dedicare questo capitolo ad una persona speciale.  
Una ragazza che ho conosciuto proprio grazie a questa FanFiction.  
Una ragazza meravigliosa, splendida, fantastica.  
Una ragazza che mi fa sorridere, che riesce sempre a mettermi di buon umore.  
Una ragazza dolcissima che sostiene me, che sostiene questa storia come se fosse l'opera migliore mai scritta.  
Una ragazza che mi rende orgogliosa di affermare che scrivere per me è fantastico.  
Ma scrivere per una lettrice come lei (e per un'amica come lei) non ha prezzo.  
Grazie, **Deborah**.  
Questo capitolo è per te, un piccolo ringraziamento per essere la migliore.  
Ti voglio bene!  
_

* * *

**21\. You're all I wanted**

«Lydia!»

Seth Rollins corse incontro alla ragazza che avanzava verso di lui con passo lento. Lydia alzò lo sguardo e sul suo viso c'era un'espressione strana, quasi smarrita. Seth le si fermò di fronte e la fissò preoccupato: sembrava essersi… _spenta._

_Appassita come un fiore non curato, persino malamente calpestato._

«Che cos'hai, _sweetheart_? Non mi piace per niente la tua faccia.» disse, sollevando istintivamente una mano per poterle spostare le ciocche di capelli dal viso.

«Grazie tante.» borbottò lei, arricciando il naso in una smorfia.

«No, non intendevo…» sospirò lui, grattandosi la nuca «Quello che volevo dire è che hai una brutta cera… sicura di stare bene?»

Lydia si strinse in una spalla.

«Mi sento un po' confusa, in effetti.»

Seth sollevò nuovamente una mano e gliela premette gentilmente sulla fronte. Lydia rabbrividì al contatto delle sue dita fredde.

«Sei calda…» mormorò Seth, prendendole il viso in entrambe le mani e costringendola a sollevare i capo, in modo da poterla esaminare direttamente in quegli occhi smarriti.

«Febbre…?» biascicò lei con un sospiro.

_Chissà perché c'era una parte di sé che continuava a gridarle che, se il suo viso stava andando a fuoco, non era di certo per un banale raffreddore._

_Il motivo aveva un nome ed un cognome. Anche più di uno, in effetti._

Jonathan Good.

Dean Ambrose.

_Jon Moxley._

Il solo ricordo del bacio violento con il quale l'aveva sorpresa riusciva a farle formicolare lo stomaco e a farle vorticare pericolosamente la testa.

_No, non era proprio febbre. Era un altro tipo di male, il più infimo._

«Vieni, andiamo in macchina.»

La voce di Seth era un sussurro lontano per le sue orecchie. Lydia annuì distrattamente e si lasciò condurre fino alla macchina.

«Hai preso il tuo cellulare?»

«No… Dean… ehm… lui ha… detto che…» _pensa, Lydia, pensa!_ «…che lo ha lasciato a casa! Me… me lo ridarà… poi.»

Era una bugia bella e buona, ma sperò che Seth non se ne accorgesse e che scambiasse il suo farfugliare sconclusionato come una conseguenza della febbre che, comunque, Lydia non escludeva di avere. Erano a fine Novembre, ma la temperatura non era ancora così fredda, eppure lei sentiva mille brividi ricoprirle le braccia nude, mentre le sue guance stavano letteralmente bollendo.

«Mmm.» fu l'unica cosa che Seth commentò, prima di aprirle la porta della macchina ed aiutarla ad entrare; non aggiunse nient'altro, nemmeno quando salì a sua volta, quindi Lydia capì di essere riuscita a convincerlo… almeno per il momento.

«Tutto bene, _baby girl?_ Possiamo andare?» domandò Roman, lanciandole un'occhiata dal posto di guida.

Lydia, che si era già poggiata con la fronte contro il finestrino, cercando sollievo dal calore che le stava bruciando la pelle, annuì stancamente.

«Sì, sì…» biascicò.

Cesaro si girò a sua volta e la guardò: Lydia aveva ora chiuso gli occhi ed aveva stretto le braccia contro il petto, rannicchiandosi sul sedile.

«Che cos'ha?» chiese, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla ragazza per puntarlo su Colby.

«Un po' di febbre, credo.» rispose quello, allungando una mano per sfiorarle teneramente il viso e toglierle alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte, che ora sembrava ancora più calda; Lydia non si mosse nemmeno al contatto dei suoi polpastrelli e rimase con gli occhi chiusi, il viso poggiato contro il finestrino… forse si era addormentata. Colby sospirò pesantemente «Deve essere stato per il freddo che ha preso ieri fuori dall'Arena: quando l'ho trovata, stava congelando. E' stata un'irresponsabile ad uscire in piena notte con solo una magliettina a maniche corte.»

Joe, che intanto aveva finalmente avviato la macchina ed era uscito dal parcheggio dell'albergo, annuì pensosamente.

«Già, quando l'hai riportata nello spogliatoio tremava come una foglia. Le ho dovuto prestare la mia felpa.»

«E' tutta colpa di…» cominciò Seth, serrando la mascella, ma gli occhi curiosi di Cesaro, ancora puntati su di lui, lo spinsero a desistere dall'esprimere il suo pensiero «…lasciamo perdere, è meglio.»

_Claudio non era di certo a conoscenza della situazione di Lydia e né Colby né Joe erano intenzionati a dire nulla. Quella faccenda riguardava esclusivamente loro e quella piccola, fragile ragazza che ora, rannicchiata accanto a lui, dormiva abbastanza tranquillamente._

* * *

Quando Lydia riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa di cui si rese conto fu che la macchina era ferma. Non erano più in viaggio… che fossero già arrivati a Long Island? Aveva dormito per tutte e quattro le ore?

La seconda cosa di cui si accorse, poi, fu che non era più poggiata contro il finestrino, ma era sdraiata su di un fianco, le gambe rannicchiate e la testa sopra…

«Bentornata tra noi, _beautiful._»

… _le cosce di Seth Rollins._

Era inconfondibilmente la sua, la voce che aveva appena sentito.

_E che l'aveva appena chiamata "beautiful"._

Un po' per la posizione in cui si trovava, un po' per quel nomignolo con cui si era appena rivolto a lei… _e un po' perché l'immagine di lui, completamente nudo, a casa di Ambrose, le aveva inspiegabilmente attraversato la mente_, Lydia sentì le guance cominciare a crepitare sotto il rossore tipico dell'imbarazzo.

Sollevò lentamente una mano e finse di stropicciarsi gli occhi con un gesto stanco, anche se in realtà stava cercando più che altro di coprirsi il viso ed impedire al ragazzo di accorgersi quanto ridicolmente rosse fosse diventata.

«Siamo già arrivati?» domandò, con voce impastata dal sonno.

«No, siamo ancora a metà viaggio. Siamo fermi ad un Autogrill, Joe e Claudio sono scesi a comprare qualcosa da mangiare. Tu devi andare in bagno?»

Lydia scosse lentamente la testa e finalmente si girò supina, in modo da poterlo guardare: Seth le sorrise dall'alto, spostando una mano per accarezzarle teneramente i capelli e la fronte. Nonostante un brivido le scosse lievemente le spalle al tocco delicato delle sue dita fredde, Lydia sorrise timidamente a sua volta.

«Sembra che dormire ti abbia fatto bene, sei meno calda di prima.» disse Colby con tono pensieroso.

«Menomale…» sospirò Lydia «Scusa, se ti sono scivolata addosso, durante il sonno.» aggiunse poi, con una smorfia imbarazzata.

«Nessun problema, _sweetheart_. Sono comodo?» la schernì con una risatina.

«Molto.» rispose Lydia, ridacchiando a sua volta e mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore «Ma se tu sei scomodo, invece, io…»

«No, tranquilla.» la interruppe lui, poggiandole un braccio di traverso sull'addome, come a fermarla ancora prima che lei avesse potuto rialzarsi «Non sei affatto scomoda.»

L'occhiata scura e penetrante che le rivolse le fece contorcere lo stomaco, così violentemente che Lydia si chiese se lui avesse potuto sentirlo muoversi sull'avambraccio che le aveva delicatamente poggiato sopra.

«Sicuro che il mio testone non pesa?» chiese lei con una nuova risatina, cercando di alleggerire la tensione che, improvvisamente, le aveva irrigidito le spalle.

Seth sembrò sorpreso dalla quella affermazione, perché i suoi occhi scuri si spalancarono, le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono e la bocca si curvò in un sorriso strano.

«Testone?» ripeté «Tu non hai un testone, _sweetheart._»

«Come no? Guarda qui!» insistette lei, indicandosi freneticamente la testa.

Colby corrugò le sopracciglia: tutto quello che vedeva, osservandola, era un visino grazioso, due occhi dal colore particolare, labbra piene ed invitanti ed una massa di capelli ramati che ora erano sparpagliati sulle sue cosce. _Forse, si riferiva ai capelli, per quello affermava di avere un testone._

_Lydia era proprio una ragazza buffa._

Alla fine, Colby scosse lentamente il capo e sogghignò.

«Io non vedo un testone, _beautiful._» disse, chinandosi appena in avanti e poggiandole una mano sulle fronte, come se volesse tenerla ferma e costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi «Vedo solo una testolina molto carina, che pensa sempre troppo.»

Lydia avrebbe voluto trovare qualcos'altro di ironico da dire, ma il suo cervello sembrava essersi sciolto in una poltiglia che non era più in grado di collaborare con lei. Sentì le guance tingersi nuovamente di rosso e sperò solo che, dal di fuori, non fosse così evidente come temeva. Dal ghigno sulle labbra di Seth, capì che doveva essere anche peggio.

Fortunatamente, prima che qualcos'altro potesse essere aggiunto – o che lei avesse potuto dire qualcosa di veramente stupido -, gli sportelli anteriori si aprirono e Roman e Cesaro rientrarono in macchina.

«Aw, la bella addormentata è tornata tra di noi.» disse Cesaro, regalandole un sorriso mentre lei ne approfittava per aggrapparsi ai sedili anteriori e rimettersi seduta. Il braccio muscoloso di Seth rimase attorno alla sua vita, almeno fin quando Roman non gli porse un bicchiere di cartone.

«Il tuo caffè, Col.» gli disse, mentre Seth lo afferrava e faceva un cenno col capo a mo' di ringraziamento «Come ti senti, _baby girl?_»

«Meglio, grazie.» rispose Lydia, tornando a sedersi composta nel suo posto dietro Cesaro.

«Hai fame?» le domandò ancora Roman.

Fu il brontolio del suo stomaco a rispondere per lei, facendola arrossire lievemente.

Tutti e tre i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere.

«Direi che questo era un sì.» disse Cesaro, cominciando a tirare fuori degli involucri di carta da un sacchetto che aveva poggiato sulle gambe; si girò lievemente e le porse un cornetto fumante «Mi hanno detto che hai origini italiane, quindi mi sono imposto perché tu avessi una colazione all'italiana. Il _big man_, qui, stava per comprarti un panino che sarebbe bastato a sfamare un esercito.»

Lydia ridacchiò ed afferrò il cornetto caldo: solo sentirne il dolce profumo le fece di nuovo brontolare lo stomaco, così si affrettò a prendere un morso; era davvero buonissimo, soffice e con marmellata alle fragole all'interno.

«Grazie.» disse, dopo aver ingerito il primo boccone «Roman ha sempre paura che io muoia di fame: ogni volta che mangiamo insieme, continua a riempirmi il piatto! Sono sicura che dopo questo viaggio sarò ingrassata di almeno cinque chili!» ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e prendendo un altro morso.

Joe, che nel frattempo si era reinserito nel traffico, scrollò le spalle.

«E' solo che mi sembri così piccola e fragile: devi mangiare, se vuoi essere in forze e riuscire a sostenere il nostro ritmo! Altrimenti, finirai per crollare addormentata nel nostro spogliatoio dopo ogni show e dovremmo portarti in braccio fino all'hotel, _di nuovo_.»

Lydia arrossì e una dolce espressione colpevole le attraversò il viso, mentre prendeva un altro morso dal suo cornetto.

«Va bene, _paparino_.» rispose, con una vocina da bimba, facendogli poi una linguaccia, che solo Seth poté vedere e che lo fece ridacchiare divertito.

«Cielo, non sapevo proprio di avere una _quarta_ bambina.» si lamentò Roman con un sorriso, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Quarta?» chiese Lydia curiosa, corrugando la fronte e affacciandosi tra i sedili anteriori.

_Facendolo, le sue gambe sfiorarono distrattamente la coscia di Colby e lui sentì una strana sensazione formicolargli nello stomaco, così sprofondò nel suo caffè, cercando di distrarsi e pensare ad altro._

«Pensavo che tu avessi solo una figlia!»

«E Seth e Dean dove li metti?» rispose Joe con un ghigno.

Lydia e Cesaro scoppiarono a ridere e Seth spalancò le labbra, indignato.

«Hey!» protestò «Parla per Dean, io non sono un bambino!» Lydia rise ancora più forte, così Seth le lanciò un'occhiataccia e le puntò l'indice contro «E tu non ridere! Non sei meno bambina di me!»

«Allora lo ammetti?» lo prese in giro lei, cercando di nascondere le altre risate dietro la mano, con scarsi risultati.

«No, assolutamente.»

«Ammettilo!» lo provocò lei.

«No!»

«Ammettilo!»

«No!»

«AMMETTILO!»

«NO!»

«_Bambini_, buoni là dietro!» li rimproverò Roman, scatenando nuove risate in Cesaro.

Seth e Lydia si voltarono entrambi verso Joe e poi si puntarono un dito contro.

«Ha cominciato lui!» esclamò Lydia e contemporaneamente, Seth «Ha cominciato lei!»

«Davvero maturo da parte vostra.» commentò Cesaro e Roman alzò gli occhi al cielo, con un sorriso divertito.

«Hai sentito, lo svizzero?» disse Lydia, incrociando le braccia al petto «Davvero maturo, da parte tua, _Rollins_.» ripeté, omettendo del tutto il fatto che Cesaro avesse parlato al plurale.

«Guarda che lui si riferiva a te.» rispose Seth, incrociando le braccia al petto a sua volta.

«Veramente mi riferivo ad entrambi.» disse Cesaro.

«Oh, ma sta' zitto!» esclamarono contemporaneamente Seth e Lydia.

Cesaro alzò entrambe le mani in segno di resa.

«La prossima volta, ricordami di non accettare un passaggio da voi.» disse, rivolto a Joe, che ridacchiò.

«E preferiresti invece farti quattro ore in compagnia di Colter che continua a fare la sua solfa sugli immigrati?» lo prese in giro Roman.

«Quasi quasi…»

«Hey!» protestò Lydia, interrompendo la sua gara di occhiatacce con Rollins per affacciarsi nuovamente tra i sedili anteriori «Non possiamo essere peggio di Colter, dai!» disse, sporgendo il labbro inferiore e rivolgendogli uno sguardo da cucciola.

Cesaro spalancò gli occhi e la fissò con un'espressione strana, quasi imbarazzata.

«No, quello sguardo no.» mormorò con tono sconfitto.

«Ha tirato fuori l'espressione da cucciola?» rise Roman «Sei fottuto, _man._ Non puoi resisterle, ci abbiamo provato tutti, ma quando fa quegli occhioni, vince sempre. _Persino contro Dean_.»

Lydia ridacchiò, ma prima che potesse costringere Cesaro a fare qualsiasi cosa, grazie solo alla potenza della sua "_espressione da cucciola"_, come l'aveva rinominata Roman, Seth l'afferrò gentilmente per una spalla e la costrinse e tornare a prestare lui la sua attenzione.

«Non ti distrarre, c'era una discussione, qui, e non mi piace essere ignorato.» disse, muovendo la mano ad indicare prima lui e poi lei, ripetutamente.

«Ti dispiace? Stavo cercando di convincere Cesaro ad ammettere che siamo meglio noi di Colter.»

«Sì, m…» ma prima che Seth potesse concludere la frase, Lydia premette la sua mano contro la sua bocca e lo zittì.

«Buono, adesso.» gli sorrise sorniona e stava per tornare a dedicare le sue attenzioni allo svizzero, che pensava di essersela cavata a buon mercato, quando…

«UGH! SETH! MI HAI LECCATA!» esclamò Lydia, rimuovendo la mano dalla bocca di Seth, che si piegò in un ghigno divertito e soddisfatto «Roman! Antonio! Seth mi ha leccata!» si lamentò, cercando di pulirsi il palmo contro la spalla di Rollins, che però fece scattare il braccio in avanti e le afferrò il polso, tenendola ferma ed impedendole di pulirsi sulla sua maglietta.

«Te lo sei meritato.» disse Seth con una risatina.

Lydia cercò di divincolarsi, ma ogni sui sforzo fu del tutto inutile: la presa di Colby era troppo serrata, sebbene sembrasse conoscere esattamente quale era la giusta pressione da esercitare per non farle assolutamente male. Lydia sollevò anche l'altro braccio, per cercare di aprire le dita di Seth e districarsi, ma lui fu veloce e le afferrò anche l'altro polso, bloccandola.

«Oh, beh, sì: questo è molto_ maturo_ da parte tua, _Rollins_. Davvero.» disse lei, gonfiando le guance.

Seth le mostrò un sorrisino irriverente, poi la tirò verso di sé e la fece di nuovo cadere sulle sue ginocchia, tenendola intrappolata sopra di lui. Si chinò in avanti, in modo da avere le sue labbra a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio di lei, che spalancò gli occhi e arrossì.

«Se vuoi, posso mostrarti quanto io sia _maturo_, _sweetheart._» le sussurrò all'orecchio, così che solo lei potesse sentire, anche perché Roman e Cesaro avevano, apparentemente, deciso di ignorarli e stavano ora parlando della puntata di RAW che avrebbero registrato quella sera.

Quando Colby sollevò di nuovo la testa, Lydia aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati e lui doveva ammettere che, quando le sue guance erano rosse in quel modo, lei era ancora più bella.

Lydia lo fissò dal basso, con la testa ora di nuovo poggiata sulle cosce di Seth e le mani bloccate da una solo di quelle del ragazzo, che le aveva allacciato entrambi i polsi con le dita ed ora le teneva ferme sul suo grembo.

_Se solo le avesse spinte più giù, Lydia avrebbe potuto sentire uno strano rigonfiamento al di sotto dei suoi pantaloni neri, quindi Colby fu ben attento a tenerle esattamente dove le aveva poggiate._

L'occhiata che Seth le stava rivolgendo dall'alto era profonda, così tanto che Lydia quasi ebbe paura di perdersi nelle sue iridi scure. Il chiacchiericcio di Roman e Cesaro era solo uno sottofondo lontano ed indistinguibile, per le sue orecchie, ora assordate dai battiti accelerati del suo cuore.

Colby sorrise irriverente e le sfiorò la fronte con la punta delle dita, tambureggiando lievemente con i polpastrelli.

«Respira, _beautiful_, o sverrai.» la schernì, facendola arrossire ancora di più.

«Io non…!» cercò di protestare lei, ma il suo cervello non stava collaborando granché e questo fece ridacchiare Seth.

Lydia gonfiò le guance e girò il viso dall'altra parte, perché Rollins la stava ancora trattenendo per i polsi e questo le impediva di sollevarsi e rimettersi seduta, lontana da lui.

«Aww, non te la prendere, _sweetheart._ Stavo solo scherzando.»

Lei non rispose, si limitò a fare un verso di stizza, facendo schioccare la lingua sul palato, e non si girò a guardarlo.

«Lydia?» la chiamò allora Seth.

Niente.

«_Sweetheart?_»

Ancora silenzio.

«_Beautiful?_»

Stessa reazione.

«Oh, avanti! Chi è che si sta comportando da bambina, ora?» la rimproverò Seth con un sorriso, accarezzandole uno dei polsi, che ancora teneva bloccati nel suo grembo, con un movimento circolare del pollice; ma, ancora, Lydia continuò a dargli le spalle, così Seth sospirò «Che posso fare per farmi perdonare?» sussurrò con un sorriso.

«Che cosa hai da offrirmi?» chiese lei, uscendo finalmente dal suo silenzio capriccioso.

«Un sacco di _belle cose_, ma sei sicura di voler andare fino in fondo a questa domanda, _sweetheart_?» rispose lui, con tono a metà tra il divertito e il lascivo.

«Seth!» esclamò ancora lei, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo e lanciandogli un'occhiata d'ammonizione, le guance ancora rosse.

«Cosa?» chiese lui con fare innocente.

Lydia scosse la testa in un gesto esasperato.

_Cosa c'era che non andava in Rollins, quella mattina? Sembrava essere attraversato da una terribile crisi ormonale… e, a quel pensiero, Lydia dovesse sforzarsi per scacciare nuovamente dalla sua testa l'immagine di Seth completamente nudo._

_E poi… cos'era quel rigonfiamento sospetto che riusciva ora ad intravedere con la coda dell'occhio? Che Seth fosse… Basta, Lydia! Cambia argomento._

Lydia si schiarì la gola e si morse l'interno della guancia.

«Sai, non c'è nulla di male ad essere un po' bambini, _Sethie_.» disse, con un sorriso strano «Un sacco di tue fan adorano il fatto che tu sia _il cucciolo del gruppo_.»

_BAM! Colpito e affondato! Questo sì che era un modo per raffreddare i suoi bollenti spiriti! _

Seth spalancò gli occhi e Cesaro e Roman, che a quanto pare sentivano solo quello che faceva loro più comodo, scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata.

«_Cucciolo?_» ripeté Cesaro tra le risate.

«_Sethie?!_» disse invece Roman, tra latrati incontrollabili.

Colby le lanciò un'occhiataccia e Lydia dovette fare del suo meglio per non scoppiare a ridere a sua volta. Cercò di mantenere un'espressione neutra, ma le labbra le tremavano incontrollabilmente.

«Sethie, il cucciolo dello SHIELD!» rise ancora Roman «Dovremmo comprarti una maschera da cagnolino e fartela indossare come Rowan indossa quella da _lama!_»

«Da… lama?» ripeté Cesaro confuso, rivolgendogli un'occhiata strana «Hey, amico: guarda che è…» ma non fece in tempo a concludere, che Colby lo interruppe.

«Oh, ma sta' zitto!» borbottò, tirando uno scappellotto sulla nuca del Samoano, che rise ancora più forte, poi tornò a guardare Lydia, con un'occhiata scura «Questa me la paghi, _sweetheart_, sappilo.»

«Aww, non te la prendere, _Sethie._ Stavo solo scherzando.» disse con un vocina tenera, utilizzando le stesse parole che aveva pronunciato lui prima.

«Non ti ho detto nulla, riguardo quel soprannome, perché doveva rimanere una cosa tra te e me, _beautiful_. Non ti avevo dato il permesso di renderlo pubblico.»

«Ah no?» rispose lei, stringendosi innocentemente nelle spalle «Ops, colpa mia.»

«_Sethie…_» ripeté Cesaro, cercando di reprimere un'altra risata «Stasera dirò a Justin di annunciarti con questo nuovo ring-name.» e giù di nuovo a ridere, questa volta accompagnato anche da Lydia e Roman.

«Non osare. Oppure dirò a Lilian di presentarti come _Very Mysterious Ice Cream_.» lo minacciò Seth.

Roman rise ancora più forte, rischiando di andare persino fuori strada, e Lydia invece gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa.

«_Very Mysterious… Ice Cream?_» ripeté confusa, con un sorrisino divertito sulle labbra «Che storia è questa?»

«Una storia che rimarrà al di fuori della nostra prossima conversazione.» la interruppe Cesaro, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Seth «Non una parola, _Col_. O racconterò a tutti _di quell'episodio_ alla FCW.»

«Quale episodio?» chiese Roman, che era riuscito finalmente a riprendersi dalle convulsioni – fortunatamente per la loro incolumità, visto che aveva rischiato di finire nell'altra corsia un paio di volte.

«No. Non-una-parola, _Castagnoli._ O i _Los Ice Creams_ sarà l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi.» lo minacciò Seth, puntandogli un dito contro.

«No, dai! Non siate cattivi: non potete lanciare il sasso e nascondere la mano!» si lamentò Lydia «Che sono tutti questi segreti? Noi vogliamo sapere, vero Roman?»

«Assolutamente.» ghignò il samoano, ricevendo un pugno sulla spalla da Cesaro ed un nuovo scappellotto dietro la nuca da Seth. «Hey, hey, hey! Mi avete preso per una pignatta, fatemi capire?» li rimproverò «Sto guidando: vi conviene fare i bravi, con me, se volete arrivare a Long Island tutti d'un pezzo.»

«Ti difendo io, _Ro!_ Non preoccuparti!» esclamò Lydia, cercando di alzarsi per fronteggiare Cesaro e Rollins, ma a quest'ultimo bastò premere nuovamente un braccio sul suo addome, per costringerla a rimanere sdraiata.

«Tu cosa, _sweetheart?_» la schernì, con un ghigno storto.

«Io…! Uff.» Lydia incrociò le braccia contro il petto e gonfiò le guance, così Seth le afferrò il viso e spinse sulle guance, facendo uscire l'aria e costringendola a corrugare le labbra.

«Quanto tempo è che vi conoscete?» domandò Cesaro, approfittando del momento per spostare la conversazione su di un diverso argomento «Sembrate molto legati a questa giovane fanciulla.»

«In realtà è solo una settimana, forse anche meno.» disse Seth, continuando a giocare con le guance di Lydia, che lo guardava dal basso con sguardo di rimprovero.

«Davvero?» Cesaro sembrava colpito «Non lo avrei mai detto, avete un certo feeling, è sbalorditivo che vi conosciate da così poco.»

«Shì. E' sholo…» Lydia cercò di parlare, ma avendo ancora le labbra corrucciate, le parole le uscirono strane e biascicate «Ti dishpiashe…?» disse, rivolta a Seth, che ridacchiò e le lasciò finalmente le guance «Grazie. Dicevo: è solo che io sono _adorabile_.» e fece un occhiolino a Cesaro, che le sorrise.

«Che modestia.» borbottò Rollins.

«Non ne dubito.» disse invece Cesaro «E come mai lo _spaventoso_ SHIELD ha deciso di portare questa _adorabile fanciulla_ in tour, con loro? Non avete mai dato questa possibilità nemmeno alle vostre fidanzate…» notò, rivolgendo un'occhiata pensierosa a Lydia, che si sentì improvvisamente a disagio «Sto ancora aspettando di conoscere la bella _Leighla_, Col. Ed anche tua figlia, Joe_._»

«Le conoscerai presto.» disse Roman con un sorriso, cercando immediatamente di sviare l'argomento, ma Cesaro sembrava intenzionato a non demordere.

«Ma come mai avete deciso di portarla con voi?» chiese ancora.

«E'… è una lunga storia.» disse semplicemente Lydia, offrendogli un sorriso di circostanza e sperando che questo bastasse a chiudere l'argomento.

Cesaro si girò di più verso di lei.

«Abbiamo ancora un'ora di macchina, davanti a noi: ho tutto il tempo per ascoltarla.»

Lydia sentì il braccio muscoloso di Seth irrigidirsi contro il proprio stomaco e capì che doveva aver stretto la mano in un pugno. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e gli rivolse un'occhiata allarmata.

Seth ricambiò lo sguardo con'occhiata dura: il viso di Lydia era ora bianco e non c'era più quel bel rossore a colorarle le gote.

_Aveva un'espressione angosciata ed era sicuro di riuscire a sentire il suo cuore battere furiosamente nel suo petto._

«Non è una storia granché interessante, Claudio, davvero.» disse Seth, con tono duro, come se volesse fargli intendere di troncare lì la conversazione.

Cesaro sembrò capire l'antifona, perché sollevò entrambe le mani in aria e scosse la testa.

«D'accordo, d'accordo.» si arrese.

Un silenzio teso scese all'interno della vettura e questo non fece altro che angosciare Lydia ancora di più. Istintivamente, la sua mano corse a cercare quella di Seth che, immediatamente, si intrecciò a quella di lei, in un gesto di rassicurante protezione.

"_Grazie."_ mimò Lydia con le labbra, stringendo di più la presa.

Seth le sorrise e fece un semplice cenno col capo, spazzolandole via i capelli dalla fronte.

«Ma, a proposito di storie interessanti: perché non raccontiamo a Lydia di quell'_incidente_ alla FCW tra _Damien Sandow, Ryback e Brad Maddox_?» propose Roman, rompendo finalmente il silenzio.

«Oh, sì! Quella sì che è una storia da ascoltare!» esclamò Seth.

«D'accordo, d'accordo: la racconto io, però! Ero presente e ricordo ogni, singolo dettaglio!» disse Cesaro, cominciando già a ridacchiare.

Lydia fu grata di quell'idea, perché il resto del viaggio passò tra storie divertenti di episodi successi alla FCW o ai backstage WWE e lei non fu più argomento di discussione.

_Per tutta la durata del viaggio, Lydia se ne rimase sdraiata con la testa sulle gambe di Seth e le loro mani intrecciate._

* * *

Lydia non incontrò Dean Ambrose fino a quando egli non fece il suo ingresso all'interno dello spogliatoio dello SHIELD. Non lo avevano incrociato in hotel né tantomeno per i corridoi dell'arena, ma Seth e Roman sapevano che li avrebbe raggiunti prima dell'inizio dello show.

Ed, infatti, ad un'ora dall'inizio di RAW, la porta dello spogliatoio si era aperta e Dean si era introdotto nella stanza, il borsone in spalla e un beretto in testa.

«Ti sei preso il tuo tempo.» disse Seth, a mo' di saluto, meritandosi un'occhiataccia d'ammonimento da parte di Roman, che di certo non voleva che tra i due scoppiasse una nuova lite.

«Sono qui, no?» rispose semplicemente Dean, lanciando il borsone su di una panchina e cominciando a rovistarci dentro per tirare fuori l'attire.

_Non aveva degnato Lydia di una singola occhiata e questo le aveva fatto salire un groppo alla gola. _

Aveva paura di poter scoppiare stupidamente in lacrime da un momento all'altro e questa soddisfazione proprio non gliela voleva dare.

Dean Ambrose, _Jon Moxley_, voleva che lei si spezzasse… ma questo non sarebbe successo. _Mai._

Lydia si alzò in piedi di scatto, catturando completamente l'attenzione di Seth, che le rivolse un'occhiata strana.

«Tutto bene, _beautiful_?»

_Nessuno notò le spalle di Dean Ambrose irrigidirsi al sentirlo pronunciare quell'appellativo affettuoso._

«Sì, vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare nella zona catering.» annuì Lydia, avviandosi verso l'uscita «Roman ha detto che devo mangiare di più, se voglio sostenere i vostri ritmi, no?» regalò un sorriso al samoano, che ammiccò e le mostrò il pollice all'insù.

«Sicura di voler andare da sola?»

«Sono grande abbastanza, _Sethie._» lo prese in giro lei.

_Questa volta, furono entrambe le mani di Dean ad irrigidirsi in due pugni tremanti._

«Torno tra breve: volete qualcosa?»

«Facci un favore: prendi delle bottigliette d'acqua, _baby girl_.»

«Sìssignore!» esclamò Lydia con un sorriso, mettendosi sull'attenti.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, uscì in tutta fretta dallo spogliatoio.

Trovare la zona catering fu meno difficile del previsto: nel backstage dell'Arena, già pupulante di Superstars, Divas, addetti alla sicurezza e membri dello staff, erano appesi cartelli ovunque, con le varie indicazioni: _Gorilla_, _Zona Make Up, Parcheggio, Zona Audio… Catering!_

Seguendo le istruzioni – ed incrociando nel suo cammino varie Superstars e Divas, tra le quali le _Funkadactyls _e le _Bella Twins_ che parlavano sedute su dei bauli, _Dolph Ziggler_ che faceva qualche esercizio di riscaldamento pre-show, la _3MB_ che provava nuovi assoli per la loro air band e _The Miz_ che chiacchierava concitatamente al telefono – Lydia raggiunse finalmente la zona catering.

La stanza non era molto affollata, per sua fortuna, ma c'erano Natalya e Tyson Kidd seduti ad un tavolo, Ryback e Curtis Axel stavano entrando in quel momento e Randy Orton sembrava starsi annoiando a morte in una conversazione con Brad Maddox.

Lydia cercò di passare inosservata, sperando che tutti la scambiassero per un membro dello staff e non facessero strane domande, e si avvicinò al buffet: c'erano piatti deliziosi, ma lei non aveva alcuna voglia di mangiare. Anche se aveva detto ai membri dello SHIELD – o meglio, a Seth e Roman – che usciva per andare e prendere qualcosa da mettere nello stomaco, la verità era ben lontana.

_Doveva allontanarsi da quello spogliatoio. _

Non riusciva più nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia, Dean Ambrose. Non dopo quello che era successo, non dopo quello che le aveva detto. Più ci pensava, più non riusciva a capacitarsi di come avessero fatto le cose a precipitare così tanto nel giro di una nottata.

Doveva ammettere che, da quando si erano incontrati, non erano state poche le occasioni nelle quali avevano avuto uno scontro: c'era stata la mattina subito dopo l'incidente, quando lui aveva – forse anche giustamente – sospettato che lei stesse inscenando tutto solo per poter rimanere con lui; e poi c'era stata quella volta al _The Discordant Note_, quando lei era stata colta da una crisi e aveva rifiutato il suo aiuto, troppo sconvolta per riuscire davvero a capire che il nemico era dentro la sua testa e non di fronte a lei.

Poi, quando Seth e Roman erano entrati nel quadro, Lydia doveva ammettere che il suo rapporto con Dean era andato sempre migliorando: non poteva negare la forte attrazione che provava per lui, era qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice cotta da fan – che ormai aveva accettato di avere da un bel po' di tempo. C'era qualcos'altro… qualcos'altro che non sapeva spiegarsi, ma che la spingeva, sempre e irrimediabilmente, vicina a lui. Le scosse elttriche che sentiva ogni volta che i loro corpi si sfioravano, le farfalle nello stomaco ogni volta che lui la guardava con quell'espressione profonda e arrogante, la sicurezza con la quale le parlava, l'autorità un po' pericolosa che ogni tanto emergeva nei suoi gesti – _come quando l'aveva protetta all'aereoporto o l'aveva minacciata in macchina _– e la dolcezza che sapeva regalarle occasionalmente e con parsimonia – _come quando l'aveva inchiodata al muro prima dello show e l'aveva semplicemente sfiorata con una tenerezza quasi dolorosa e poi le aveva affidato le sue dog tags._

E poi, tutto era sfumato via.

_Tutto per colpa di uno stupido match._

Lydia lo capiva, davvero. Lo aveva sempre saputo che il wrestling, per Dean Ambrose, era tutta la sua vita. L'unica cosa positiva che sapesse di avere, l'unica cosa che lo faceva sentire vivo, l'unico motivo per continuare a respirare… a vivere. Ma tutto questo non significava che riusciva a perdonargli il suo comportamento: lo avrebbe giustificato, lo avrebbe perdonato, se la cosa si fosse fermata a quello che era successo nello spogliatoio, subito dopo il match. Lo avrebbe compreso: Dean aveva parlato per rabbia, era normale, non intendeva farle del male, non pensava davvero quello che aveva detto… ma poi, le cose erano degenerate quella mattina. E più ci pensava, più Lydia non riusciva a capire cosa lo avesse fatto trasformare in quel modo.

_Poi, ci fu un flash nella sua mente, una frase che lui le aveva detto._

"_Volevo dimenticare ieri sera, lo volevo davvero… ma poi stamattina…"_

«_Dammi da mangiare_.»

Una voce scura e profonda interruppe il lungo filo infinito dei suoi pensieri, facendola sobbalzare. Lydia si voltò di scatto per ritrovarsi di fronte allo sguardo serio e corrucciato di Ryback, che le stava porgendo un piatto vuoto.

«C-come, scusa?» domandò confusa.

«Dammi-da-mangiare.» ripeté Ryback, spingendo di più il piatto verso di lei.

«C-che cosa…?»

Ryback sbuffò pesantemente e grugnì infastidito, lanciandole un'occhiataccia che la fece rabbrividire.

_Ma che voleva da lei? L'aveva forse scambiata per…_

«Sei ritardata? Dammi-da-mangiare, _cameriera_.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre e deglutì, perché ora Ryback si era fatto più vicino e la fissava dall'alto con aria scura e minacciosa, sovrastandola con l'ingombrante presenza dei suoi muscoli.

«Ma io non…» cominciò, con una vocina piccola piccola, indietreggiando di un passo e lanciando un'occhiata furtiva verso l'entrata della zona catering, sperando di veder comparire un membro dello SHIELD che venisse in suo aiuto – _persino Dean sarebbe andato bene, in quel momento!_

Ma non c'era alcuna traccia dei _Mastini della Giustizia_ – proprio quando servivano! – e neanche l'ombra di Cesaro o Sandow.

«Dammi-da-mangiare.» insistette ancora Ryback.

Lydia fece un passo indietro, ma non riuscì ad indietreggiare oltre, perché le sue spalle si scontrarono con un solido muro di roccia.

_O meglio, pensava che fosse un solido muro di roccia… almeno fino a che una voce roca e sensuale non vibrò dietro di lei ed un braccio non le circondò le spalle._

«Smettila di importunare questa povera ragazza, Ryback, e serviti da solo.»

A Lydia saltò il cuore in gola: alzando timidamente il capo si ritrovò ad osservare il viso di… _Randy Orton._

Ryback incenerì Randy con un'occhiata furiosa, che gli indurì la mascella squadrata, ma al _Campione WWE_ bastò semplicemente uno sguardo traverso per convincere l'eterno affamato a brontolare qualcosa di poco chiaro e allontanarsi con la coda tra le gambe.

Lydia potè finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

«Graz-» stava per dire, ma Randy non le diede il tempo.

La costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui, continuando a tenerle un braccio attorno alle spalle, e le afferrò il mento tra le dita, facendole sollevare il viso, fino a che i loro sguardi non si incontrarono.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, presa alla sprovvista dalla loro vicinanza improvvisa: Randy Orton era addirittura più alto di Dean e la stava osservando dall'alto con un'occhiata incuriosita, un sorrisetto malizioso a piegargli le labbra.

«Scusalo, Ryback è un bruto.» disse, con un sorriso seducente.

Lydia, decisamente a disagio, sollevò una mano per portarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Sì, ho notato…» mormorò debolmente, cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa per ristabilire le dovute distanze tra di loro, ma senza ovviamente alcun risultato.

«Non ti ho mai visto, qui in giro… sei nuova, _bambolina_?» le domandò, piegando il capo su di un lato e leccandosi lentamente le labbra.

«Q-qualcosa del genere…» rispose lei, maledicendosi per aver balbettato.

_Quella situazione non le piaceva per niente._

«Aww: sei arrossita, _bambolina._ Sono io che ti intimidisco?»

_Eek! Qualcuno mi aiuti!_

«Randall, ma tu non ti stanchi mai di provarci con qualsiasi cosa respiri?»

Fu una vocina del tutto inaspettata a cavarla d'impaccio. Lydia girò lo sguardo, fino ad incontrare la figura minuta e sorridente di AJ Lee, che teneva ora le braccia incrociate sul petto e stava lanciando uno sguardo di disapprovazione nei confronti di Randy Orton, che sbuffò infastidito.

«E tu non ti stanchi mai di fare la guastafeste?»

«No, mai.» sorrise AJ «Ora, lascia stare questa povera ragazza: non è questo il modo migliore di darle il benvenuto in WWE.»

Randy lasciò la presa sulle spalle di Lydia, che potè tornare a respirare in modo normale, e si avvicinò alla Campionessa delle Divas, squadrandola dall'alto con uno sguardo di sfida. Coraggiosa, AJ lo fronteggiò senza batter ciglio.

«Cos'è, sei gelosa perché non hai abbastanza attenzioni, piccola April?» la schernì Randy con un ghigno «Punk non soddisfa le tue esigenze?»

«Oh, fidati, Orton: Punk soddisfa _ogni mia esigenza_.» ribatté AJ, con un ghigno malandrino.

«Se ti accontenti delle _cose piccole_…» le mormorò in un orecchio.

AJ sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non ho intenzione di stare ai tuoi stupidi giochetti, Orton.»

«Peccato, ti saresti divertita molto di più.» rispose lui, sollevandosi nuovamente in tutta la sua altezza; AJ decise di non rispondere oltre e allora Randy si girò a lanciare un'occhiata di traverso a Lydia che, ancora dietro di lui, sobbalzò appena «Ci si vede in giro, allora, _bambolina._» le fece un occhiolino e poi, con un risata, si allontanò.

Lydia rilasciò andare l'aria, che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento, con un lungo sospiro, socchiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò delicatamente le tempie.

_Non poteva proprio farcela. I guai sembravano girare intorno a lei come i pianeti attorno al sole. Ma che cosa aveva mai fatto, di male, nella vita precedente, per meritarsi tutto ciò? Cominciava seriamente a pensare di essere stata una figura terribile, come Hitler o Attila._

«Tutto bene…?» la voce gentile di AJ Lee costrinse Lydia ad uscire dalle sue considerazioni.

La Campionessa delle Divas le stava rivolgendo un sorriso incoraggiante e le aveva ora poggiato una mano su di un braccio, come se volesse assicurarsi che lei stesse davvero bene. Lydia sorrise a sua volta e annuì.

«Sì, sto bene… mi hanno solo presa in contropiede. Grazie, comunque, per essere venuta in mio aiuto.»

AJ ammiccò.

«Di nulla. So che i primi tempi è un po' difficile abituarsi all'ambiente ed ora sei _la ragazza nuova_, quindi molti verranno a romperti le scatole, ma passerà presto, non appena altra carne fresca entrerà nel business.» disse AJ, con un sospiro «Non che tu sia solo un pezzo di carne, chiaro!» si affrettò ad aggiungere.

Lydia ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

«Tranquilla, ho capito cosa intendi.»

«Immagino tu non sia una cameriera.» notò AJ e Lydia, ancora, scosse il capo.

«No, infatti. In realtà non faccio nulla, sono solo un ospite.»

«Ti dispiace se ci allontaniamo dal catering? Non vorrei che qualcun altro cercasse di infastidirti e, inoltre, dovrei andare a prepararmi per il match di stasera, ma non me la sento di lasciarti da sola.» disse AJ, facendole un cenno verso l'uscita.

«Sì, nessun problema. Aspetta un attimo che prendo…» Lydia si allontanò velocemente solo per poter afferrare tre bottigliette d'acqua, poi tornò verso AJ, che le riservò un'occhiata incuriosita «Ora possiamo andare.»

Le due ragazze uscirono insieme dalla zona catering e attraversarono gli affolati corridoi dell'Arena, dirette verso lo spogliatoio femminile.

«Ah, comunque sono AJ Lee, ma puoi chiamarmi April.» si presentò la Diva, porgendogli amichevolmente una mano.

Lydia sorrise ed armeggiò con le tre bottigliette per poterle stringere la mano.

«Lo so chi sei: sono una fan del business.» rispose, ridacchiando leggermente «Piacere di conoscerti, comunque: mi chiamo Lydia.»

«E così… hai detto di essere qui come ospite, giusto? Di chi, se posso chiedertelo?»

Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore e si sentì arrossire inspiegabilmente.

«Dello SHIELD.»

L'espressione sul viso di AJ eprimeva chiaramente tutta la sua sorpresa.

«Davvero? Lo SHIELD?» disse, poi ridacchiò appena «Ecco per chi sono le tre bottiglie d'acqua.»

«Già…»

«Sei una ragazza fortunata, Lydia: nonostante tutto, Ambrose, Rollins e Reigns sono dei bravi ragazzi, checché se ne dica.»

Lydia non poté fare a meno di sorridere e annuire, trovandosi completamente d'accordo con lei.

_Okay, forse in quel momento non pensava proprio che Dean Ambrose fosse un bravo ragazzo, ma se eliminava l'ultima giornata e ricordava solo quello che aveva fatto per lei… beh, non poteva proprio negarlo._

«Bene, io sono arrivata.» disse AJ, fermandosi davanti ad una porta con un cartello che recitava "DIVAS" «Pensi di riuscire a tornare allo spogliatoio dello SHIELD da sola, da qui?»

«Uhmm… credo… credo di sì. Tutt'al più chiedo in giro.»

AJ le lanciò un'occhiata strana.

«Aspettami qui.» le disse, poi entrò nello spogliatoio.

Lydia fissò la porta con espressione confusa, ma AJ uscì neanche un minuto dopo e teneva il telefono poggiato all'orecchio.

«Puoi venire di fronte allo spogliatoio delle Divas un secondo? Ho un favore da chiederti. Sì, grazie.» attaccò e rivolse un sorrisone a Lydia «Non vorrei proprio che incrociassi Orton o Ryback e che cominciassero a darti nuovamente fastidio, quindi…»

«April!»

Entrambe le ragazze si voltarono verso la voce che le aveva interrotte e Lydia spalancò gli occhi, ritrovovandosi di fronte la figura del wrestler più polemico e testardo della WWE.

_CM Punk._

Mentre Lydia arrossiva dai piedi fino alla punta dei lunghi capelli ramati, perché ora Punk le stava rivolgendo un'occhiata incuriosita dei suoi magnetici occhi verdi, AJ si avvicinò al wrestler e lo abbracciò velocemente.

«Grazie per essere venuto.»

«Nessun problema, _piccoletta._» rispose Punk, baciandole teneramente una tempia «Come posso aiutarti?»

AJ sciolse l'abbraccio e si avvicinò a Lydia, che era rimasta in silenzio ed in disparte, troppo imbarazzata per riuscire a muovere anche solo un muscolo. Le diede una leggera spinta dietro la schiena, costringendola ad avanzare di un passo, e Lydia ringraziò il cielo di non essere inciampata nelle sue stesse scarpe.

«Lei è Lydia, è un'amica dello SHIELD.» disse AJ, a mo' di presentazione.

Punk le riservò un sorriso curioso, poi ammiccò.

«Piacere di conoscerti, Lydia.»

«P-piacere mio, Punk…» mormorò lei, arricciando il naso in una smorfia imbarazzata.

Punk ridacchiò teneramente: era chiaro che quella Lydia fosse una fan.

«Puoi accompagnarla fino allo spogliatoio dello SHIELD? Ryback e Orton le hanno già dato il _benvenuto_ e non vorrei proprio che…» disse AJ.

«Certamente, nessun problema. Andiamo, Lydia.» rispose Punk, regalandole un nuovo sorriso e facendole un cenno col capo di seguirlo.

Lydia annuì e si affrettò a raggiungerlo, ma prima si voltò verso AJ e le mostrò un sorriso enorme.

«Grazie mille, AJ!»

«Di nulla, Lydia. Quando hai bisogno, sai dove trovarmi.»

Lydia annuì e raggiunse Punk.

«Buona fortuna per il tuo match di stasera, _piccoletta._» le disse Punk a mo' di saluto.

«_Phil_: la fortuna è per i perdenti!» rispose AJ con una risata.

«Questa è la mia donna.» disse Punk, ridendo a sua volta e facendole un ultimo occhiolino, prima che la Campionessa sparisse all'interno dello spogliatoio.

Lydia seguì docilmente CM Punk per i lunghi corridoi dell'Arena, silenziosa: essere in sua presenza la intimidiva parecchio… _era sempre così, quando incontrava una nuova Superstar._

_E poi, CM Punk era sempre stato uno dei suoi preferiti… si poteva facilmente dire che la "cotta da fan" che aveva nei suoi confronti era quasi paragonabile a quella che aveva avuto per Dean Ambrose._

_Già, Dean… ogni volta che ci pensava, il cuore le doleva sempre un po' di più._

«Allora, sei amica dello SHIELD, huh?» domandò Punk, rompendo il silenzio.

«Sì, qualcosa del genere.» annuì Lydia, con un sorriso.

«E ti stanno trattando tutti bene?»

"_Sì, tutti tranne quell'idiota di Dean, ma questi sono dettagli."_ pensò, ma invece disse «Sì, sono tutti molto gentili e carini, con me. Mi fanno sempre sentire_ a casa._»

Punk ammiccò, comprensivo.

«E questa è sempre la cosa più importante: sentirsi a casa con delle persone, non in luoghi materiali.»

«Dal modo in cui l'hai detto, sembra che tu lo sappia bene.» notò Lydia, con un sorriso timido.

Punk si limitò ad annuire con aria pensierosa.

«Puoi dirlo forte.»

La conversazione scemò lì: Lydia non sapeva sinceramente cos'altro dire… _chissà se era sempre stata così impacciata nei confronti delle altre persone._

«E così, Ryback ed Orton ti hanno dato fastidio?» domandò Punk dopo qualche secondo.

«Sì, ma non è stato niente di che, sul serio. Ryback mi aveva scambiata per una cameriera e Randy Orton… beh, credo stesse semplicemente comportandosi da Randy Orton.» Lydia si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che non importava.

«Già, lo immagino.» osservò Punk, passandosi una mano a scombinarsi i capelli «Beh, so che sei con quelli dello SHIELD, quindi sei al sicuro, ma se dovessi trovarti di nuovo nei guai e loro non dovessero essere nei paraggi, fammi un fischio e ci penso io a rimetterli al loro posto.» aggiunse, facendole un occhiolino.

Lydia non riuscì a trattenere il rossore che le scaldò di nuovo le guance, mentre il cuore cominciò a batterle furiosamente nel petto.

_CM Punk… QUEL CM Punk le aveva appena offerto la sua protezione?_

_Okay, ora poteva davvero morire felice._

«Ehm… io… grazie, Punk.» mormorò, cercando di tenere a bada il suo lato da fan che stava avendo una crisi isterica all'interno del suo stomaco.

«Di nulla, _gorgeous_…» _G-gorgeous? Il cervello di Lydia smise di pensare per qualche istante, totalmente assorbito dall'urlo interno della sua stupida parte da fan._ «…ogni amica di April è mia amica.» disse Punk, ammiccando e regalandole un buffetto amichevole su di una spalla, e Lydia sperò che non avesse detto altro e che lei non avesse sentito, perché quello sarebbe stato decisamente imbarazzante, quindi sorrise timidamente e si strinse in una spalla.

Non ci fu il tempo di aggiungere altro.

«LYDIA!»

La ragazza si voltò di scatto e i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura ansante di…

«_Dean…?_» mormorò confusa, vedendolo avvicinarsi a grandi passi, i capelli tutti scombinati, le braccia così contratte che ogni muscolo sembrava ancora più grosso, l'espressione sul viso dura e terribilmente seria.

_Sembrava arrabbiato, di nuovo._

_E lei ne ebbe paura, di nuovo._

_Che cosa aveva fatto, ora?_

«Si può sapere che _cazzo_ di fine hai fatto? E' mezz'ora che ti aspettiamo!» l'aggredì, non appena l'ebbe raggiunta.

Lydia sobbalzò involontariamente e le bottigliette d'acqua quasi le caddero di mano.

«Io…» cercò di spiegarsi, ma lui non le diede il tempo.

«Non mi interessano le tue scuse del _cazzo_. Andiamo.» la zittì, agguantola per un polso.

L'avrebbe trascinata via, se CM Punk non fosse intervenuto.

«Hey, piano con le parole, _Ambrose._ Non mi sembra il caso di trattarla così.»

Lydia non seppe spiegarsi come successe, perché accadde tutto troppo in fretta, ma in un secondo si ritrovò dietro le spalle di Dean e lui e Punk si stavano fronteggiando, i loro nasi a pochi centimetri di distanza.

«A me invece sembra il caso che tu ti faccia i _cazzi_ tuoi, _Punk_.» sibilò Dean, assottigliando pericolosamente lo sguardo.

«Altrimenti che fai?» lo provocò Punk, con un ghigno storto, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Oooooh, non ti piacerebbe scoprirlo, credimi.» rispose Ambrose, replicando il ghigno di CM Punk con un sorrisetto per nulla rassicurante.

«Fatti avanti allora.»

«Hey, no, avanti! Smettetela…» s'intromise Lydia, tirando Dean per il braccio la cui mano ancora la stava trattenendo per il polso «Non è il caso di mettersi a litigare per un semplice fraintendimento.» affiancò Ambrose, poggiandogli una mano sul petto, cercando di catturare la sua attenzione, ma quello rimase con gli occhi fissi sul viso di Punk, una scintilla pericolosa che bruciava in fondo all'azzurro dei suoi occhi «Va tutto bene, Punk, sul serio.»

Phil distolse finalmente lo sguardo da Ambrose e scese ad osservare la piccola ragazza, che ora gli stava rivolgendo un timido sorriso.

«Sicura?» domandò titubante.

«L'hai sentita, Punk. Gira alla larga.» rispose Dean per lei, con tono duro, lasciandole andare il polso solo per poterla stringere a sé in maniera possessiva.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, colta alla sprovvista da quel gesto, ma cercò di rimanere lucida e sorrise verso Punk, annuendo debolmente.

«Sì, tranquillo. _Con Dean sono al sicuro_, puoi andare.» disse Lydia e giurò di aver sentito il braccio muscoloso di Dean stringerla ancora più forte a sé; forse, se avesse alzato lo sguardo, avrebbe visto un sorrisino soddisfatto piegargli morbidamente le labbra, ma non lo fece, quindi quello sarebbe rimasto un mistero.

Punk le riservò una lunga occhiata, poi annuì e alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Come vuoi. _Se Ryback ed Orton ti danno di nuovo fastidio…_»

«So dove trovarti, grazie.»

Punk fece un cenno d'intesa col capo.

«Allora ci vediamo in giro, Lydia. E' stato un piacere conoscerti.»

«Anche per me.» rispose Lydia con un sorriso.

«_Ambrose._»

«_Punk._» lo salutò Dean a denti stretti e il suo sguardo non abbandonò la figura del _Best In The World_ fino a che quello non scomparve dietro l'angolo.

Una volta che Punk se ne fu definitivamente andato, Lydia e Dean rimasero in un silenzio teso ed opprimente, che lei non sapeva proprio come spezzare e che lui non sembrava assolutamente intenzionato ad interrompere. Continuò semplicemente a fissare il vuoto, come se stesse elaborando qualche pensiero lontano e pericoloso, che Lydia, ancora stretta contro il suo petto dal braccio che le circondava possessivamente la vita, non era sicura di voler scoprire. Così, quando infine lui parlò, con voce atona e tagliente, Lydia non riuscì ad impedirsi di sobbalzare.

«Che storia è questa?»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e sollevò il viso per osservarlo, ma Dean continuò a fissare ostinatamente davanti a sé, senza ricambiare il suo sguardo.

_Storia? Oh, se ora aveva intenzione di fare una scena di gelosia nei confronti di Punk, lei… non lo sapeva, cosa avrebbe fatto, ma di certo non avrebbe reagito bene._

«Che intendi?» chiese a sua volta, con circospezione, cercando di studiare le reazioni del suo viso, che però non ne ebbe e rimase duro ed impassibile.

«Che cosa voleva dire Punk con _"Se Ryback ed Orton ti danno di nuovo fastidio"_?» domandò e, nella sua voce prima priva di qualsiasi emozione, traspariva ora chiaramente tutta la rabbia che stava cercando di trattenere «Che cosa è successo?»

Lydia rimase totalmente sorpresa da quella domanda, di certo non era quello che si era aspettata.

_Dean si stava… preoccupando per lei? Ma come, non aveva detto che lei era solo un'altra ring-rat? Ed ora si arrabbiava se qualcuno la infastidiva? Quell'uomo era tutto un mistero!_

«Lydia: che cosa è successo?» ripeté Dean.

Sciolse la presa del suo braccio solo per afferrarla saldamente per le spalle e costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi. Lydia deglutì e si morse l'interno della guancia.

«Non è successo niente di che… Ryback mi aveva scambiata per una cameriera e voleva che gli servissi da mangiare e Randy…» come poteva spiegarsi senza che lui travisasse troppo le cose? Già dal modo duro in cui la stava guardando adesso, riusciva a capire la rabbia che gli stava bruciando dentro alle sue parole e non voleva assolutamente dargli altri motivi per incazzarsi ancora di più di quanto già non lo fosse «Credo… credo che stesse semplicemente comportandosi da Randy Orton, ec-»

Dean non la fece nemmeno finire, la presa sulle sue spalle si allentò e lui si voltò velocemente, cominciando ad incamminarsi furiosamente verso chissà dove. Credendo di averne una pallida idea, Lydia spalancò gli occhi e si affrettò a seguirlo.

«No, Dean, aspetta! Dove stai andando ora?» lo fermò, afferrandolo per un braccio e costringendolo a fermarsi.

«Ad assicurarmi che Ryback ed Orton non si avvicinino più a te nemmeno per sbaglio.» rispose semplicemente, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarla. Fece per andarsene, ma la mano di Lydia non lasciò andare il suo braccio, quindi, a meno di non trascinarsela dietro, fu costretto di nuovo a fermarsi «Cosa?» sbottò infastidito, voltandosi finalmente a guardarla.

_C'era una tempesta di ghiaccio nei suoi occhi azzurrissimi e carichi di rabbia._

Lydia scosse freneticamente la testa.

«Lascia perdere, non è necessario che tu vada a cacciarti nei guai per me.»

«Decido io cosa è necessario o no.» rispose lui duramente, scrollandosi dalla debole presa della sua mano delicata, che bruciava sulla sua pelle più del sale su di una ferita aperta.

Lydia ritirò la mano e sbuffò, mentre un nuovo dolore sordo le si allargava nel petto.

«Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema, Dean Ambrose?»

Jon le riservò un'occhiata obliqua.

«Prego?»

«Perché adesso ti comporti così? Io… Oh, lascia perdere!» sbottò Lydia, scuotendo la testa e dandogli le spalle, pronta ad andare via.

_Non aveva proprio voglia di affrontare l'ennesima discussione con lui, non ce la faceva!_

Ma, non aveva fatto nemmeno un passo, che Dean l'afferrò bruscamente per un polso, costringendola a fermarsi e a voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui.

«Finisci il tuo pensiero, _sunshine._» le ordinò, con un mormorio basso.

«Io così non ce la faccio, davvero!» sbottò lei, al limite della sopportazione.

«Si può sapere che _cazzo_ ho fatto ora?»

«_Ora?!_» lo aggredì lei «Non si tratta di quello che hai fatto _ora_, Dean! Si tratta di come ti sei comportato ieri sera! Si tratta di quello che hai fatto stamattina, di quello che mi hai detto! Non sono solo un'altra _ring-rat_, per te? Allora perché adesso ti importa così tanto di quello che mi è successo? Che cosa vuoi da me?!»

Senza darle tempo di aggiungere nient'altro, Dean la spinse di nuovo contro il muro e la inchiodò lì, premendo il suo corpo su quello di lei. Le sue labbra cercarono immediatamente il suo orecchio ed una mano si inserì automaticamente tra i suoi capelli.

«Che cosa voglio da te?» mormorò, con voce roca e bassa «_Io voglio te, Lydia. E, ricordatelo bene: io ottengo sempre quello che voglio._»

Lydia sentì il cuore batterle nel petto. Per un attimo, si aspettò che lui la baciasse ancora o che almeno aggiungesse altro. Invece, inaspettatamente, Dean Ambrose allentò la presa sulle sue spalle e discostò il suo corpo. Poi, senza mai guardarla neanche una volta, le diede le spalle e si allontanò.

_Lydia fu sicura che il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere, perché ora non riusciva a sentire più a sentirlo._

* * *

**Ed eccoci qui!  
Allora, che ne pensate? E soprattutto, dopo questo capitolo, da che parte state? Team Seth/Lydia o Team Dean/Lydia?  
E per quanto riguarda le nuove Superstars introdotte? Pensieri su Ryback, Randy, AJ e Punk? ;)  
Mi raccomando, lasciatemi tante recensioni: vi ricordo che è un periodo stressante, essendo sotto esami, ho bisogno di sapere che siete con me e con questa storia! Love you all :3**


	22. The Best Damn Thing

****Author's note:**** Lascio le spiegazioni a dopo il capitolo! Grazie, come sempre, per continuare a leggere la mia storia e sostenermi ;) Love you all!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**22\. The best damn thing**

La puntata di RAW di quella sera si era appena conclusa e Lydia stava attendendo il ritorno dello SHIELD all'interno del loro spogliatoio. Aveva seguito l'intera registrazione da lì dentro, sia perché non ci teneva proprio a tornare nuovamente in prima fila – e rischiare quindi di beccarsi qualche altra gomitata in faccia e distrarre Dean Ambrose – sia perché aveva paura che, uscendo, avrebbe potuto di nuovo incontrare Randy Orton o Ryback e, sinceramente, non voleva sfidare la sua fortuna ancora una volta. Inoltre, Seth si era raccomandato di non lasciare lo spogliatoio fino al loro ritorno, perché volevano assicurarsi che lei fosse al sicuro, e Lydia non se l'era proprio sentita di disobbedire.

Era stato un bello show, questo Lydia doveva ammetterlo, e, almeno questa volta, era stato proprio Dean Ambrose a portare lo SHIELD alla vittoria, schienando Cody Rhodes nel loro match contro la Brotherhood e Rey Mysterio.

Lydia sperava sinceramente che questo sarebbe bastato a calmare i suoi nervi, perché non riusciva più a sopportare quel Dean sempre arrabbiato e irrequieto.

_Le mancava il vecchio Dean, le mancava terribilmente… era così stanca di litigare con lui._

Quando lo aveva visto scendere le scale, dal televisore a schermo piatto posizionato all'interno dello spogliatoio, Lydia aveva capito che voleva fare la pace con lui.

_Basta essere arrabbiata, non era giusto, non era quello che voleva… non era quello che sentiva nel suo cuore._

Non negava di essere ancora un po' infastidita dal suo atteggiamento, dal modo in cui l'aveva trattata dalla sera precedente, dal fatto che l'avesse più volte inchiodata al muro e avesse usato la forza contro di lei – _senza mai farle male, però!_ -, come se volesse mettere in chiaro chi è che comandava… però, _Dean le mancava. Le mancavano le sue attenzione, le mancava quella gentilezza strana, fredda ma al tempo stesso seducente, che sembrava saper riservare solo a lei._

_Ogni volta che litigavano, Lydia sentiva un pezzetto del suo cuore staccarsi e sprofondare in un abisso di dolore e malinconia… era così stanca di sentirsi così._

Eppure, nonostante tutti questi pensieri, c'era una parte di lei, forse quella più orgogliosa, più testarda, più razionale che, semplicemente, non riusciva a perdonarlo con così tanta facilità. Il conflitto interno che stava vivendo era terribile e occupava così tanto la sua mente, che Lydia quasi si era scordata della sua condizione. Del fatto di aver perso la memoria, di non avere una casa… una _famiglia._

Alla fine, l'intento dello SHIELD era andato a buon fine: Lydia si era così immersa nel mondo della WWE, in quegli ultimi due giorni, che aveva messo da parte ogni dubbio sulla sua esistenza e stava semplicemente vivendo il momento. _E questo, almeno, non era un male._

Quello che l'aveva un po' sconvolta e l'aveva fatta tornare sul piede di guerra era stato l'attacco improvviso dello SHIELD ai danni di CM Punk.

_Perché lo avevano fatto?_

CM Punk stava disputando un handicap match in coppia con Daniel Bryan contro l'intera Wyatt Family. L'incontro non aveva mai visto una fine, perché Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper ed Eric Rowan erano intervenuti contemporaneamente nel match e avevano cominciato a mal menare gli avversari, costringendo l'arbitro a chiamare la squalifica. Poi, dopo averli picchiati entrambi, avevano portato via Daniel Bryan e proprio quando Punk era pronto ad andare a salvare l'amico… _BAM! Roman Reigns era sbucato dal nulla e lo aveva colpito con una Spear. Come se questo non fosse stato abbastanza, lo avevano trascinato sul ring e gli aveva rifilato una potente tripla powerbomb._

Lydia non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissare lo schermo con occhi enormi e carichi di apprensione, non riuscendo proprio a comprendere perché diavolo lo avessero fatto.

_Ciò che poi l'aveva colpita più di tutto, era stato l'atteggiamento di Dean Ambrose: si era piegato accanto al corpo privo di sensi di CM Punk, con un ghigno sulle labbra e un'espressione soddisfatta negli occhi affilati, blu come mai prima._

_Sembrava avergli voluto dire "Te la sei andata a cercare, Punk."_

E, in effetti, qualcosa gli aveva sibilato, prima di unire il suo pugno a quelli di Rollins e Reigns, ma Lydia non avrebbe mai saputo decifrare che cosa gli avesse detto.

_Si era forse vendicato, per quello che era successo poco prima nei corridoi…?_

Lydia non voleva crederci, non poteva e _non doveva_ assolutamente essere così.

Così, quando lo SHIELD rientrò all'interno dello spogliatoio, Lydia non riuscì proprio ad andare loro incontro con entusiasmo… non era proprio sicura di essere dalla loro parte, questa volta.

_E, ancora, altri conflitti dentro di lei. Sarebbe impazzita, prima o poi._

Se fosse stata ancora una semplice fan e non avesse avuto assolutamente alcun tipo di legame con Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns e Dean Ambrose, probabilmente sarebbe stata oltremodo arrabbiata con loro. Avevano attaccato CM Punk senza alcun motivo apparente e la Straight Edge Superstar era sempre stato uno dei suoi lottatori preferiti. Poi, dopo che era stato così gentile con lei, poco prima, non riusciva proprio a non pensare che lo SHIELD fosse nel torto. Ma come poteva dirglielo? Come poteva non essere dalla loro parte, dopo tutto quello che avevano trascorso insieme?

«Hey, _baby girl_? Tutto bene?» domandò Roman, uscendo dal discorso che stava facendo con Dean e Seth per rivolgere l'attenzione a Lydia che, ancora seduta sul divanetto di pelle nera, li stava ora guardando con un'occhiata assorta.

La domanda del samoano catturò l'attenzione anche degli altri due componenti del gruppo, che interruppero la loro conversazione e lanciarono un'occhiata verso la ragazza.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e si umettò le labbra, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo.

«Uhmm… sì, va tutto bene.» mentì, cercando di scacciare ogni pensiero negativo nei loro confronti dalla sua testa «Ehm… gran… gran bel match.» si congratulò, cercando di mostrare loro un sorrisino forzato.

«Grazie.» rispose Roman, scambiando la sua stranezza semplicemente per stanchezza.

_L'aveva detto che Lydia doveva mangiare di più._

Seth e Dean, invece, capirono immediatamente che c'era qualcosa di più sotto.

«Sicuro che vada tutto bene, _sweetheart_?» le domandò infatti Colby, studiando la sua reazione «Sei di nuovo pallida…»

Lydia cercò di controllare l'espressione del suo viso e annuì.

«Sì, certo. Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Perché sei strana, _Sunshine_. Più strana del solito.» rispose Dean, facendola quasi sobbalzare.

Non si era di certo aspettata che Dean le parlasse, non dopo l'ennesima discussione che avevano avuto poco prima nel corridoio.

_In un modo o nell'altro, Dean Ambrose sapeva sempre sorprenderla._

«Sto bene.» rispose ancora Lydia, questa volta in maniera più secca e concisa «Anche se non capisco proprio… no, niente, lasciate stare.»

Roman le riservò un'occhiata in tralice, poi il suo sguardo passò da Seth a Dean: avevano entrambi sul viso un'espressione incuriosita.

«Cos'è che non capisci?» domandò Dean, assottigliando gli occhi, come se fosse stato in grado di leggerle nella mente e capire che cosa stesse cercando di nascondere loro.

Lydia scosse la testa e si alzò in piedi.

«Non è niente, davvero.» lo liquidò, con una scrollata di spalle, dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

Ma, prima che potesse agguantare la maniglia della porta e dileguarsi, qualcuno l'afferrò per un braccio, costringendola a fermarsi. Voltandosi, si ritrovò davanti _Dean._

_Aveva forse avuto qualche dubbio, al riguardo?_

«Dove diavolo credi di andare?» le chiese, la voce bassa e roca.

Lydia alzò lentamente lo sguardo, fissando prima la mano che l'aveva afferrata, risalendo per il braccio, i cui muscoli, dopo il match, erano ancora più grossi e prominenti, fin sulla spalla, e poi sul viso, ancora leggermente umido, dai cui capelli bagnati, appiccicati sulla fronte in maniera caotica, scivolavano alcune goccioline d'acqua, che gli sfioravano il viso con una grazia del tutto fuori luogo. Le sue labbra erano corrucciate in una smorfia che le rendeva fine e tese e i suoi occhi… _Dio_, i suoi occhi erano blu come il mare notturno e la stavano guardando con un'intensità tale che, nonostante tutto, Lydia non riuscì ad impedire alle sue budella di contorcerlesi nello stomaco.

_In quell'istante, non avrebbe voluto fare altro che sollevare la mano, togliergli i capelli dal viso con una carezza, sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi e baciarlo._

_Come poteva fare ancora dei pensieri del genere su di lui? Dopo tutto quello che le aveva detto?!_

"_Io voglio te, Lydia."_

_Era per quello… era per quelle stupide parole._

Ma Lydia non fece nulla di tutto ciò e invece si districò facilmente dalla presa delle sue dita, che le stava bruciando sulla pelle come lava di un vulcano appena esploso, e si distanziò di un passo.

«Al bagno.» rispose semplicemente, distogliendo lo sguardo «E poi, voi dovete cambiarvi, no? E' meglio se vi lascio alla vostra privacy.» si sforzò di sorridere, poi, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dallo spogliatoio.

Dean fissò la porta con sguardo frustrato, poi sbuffò infastidito e si passò una mano a scompigliarsi nervosamente i capelli.

_Che cosa doveva fare con quella ragazza?_

* * *

Lydia non raggiunse mai il bagno. Si fermò in uno dei corridoi e si sedette su un baule accostato al muro, rannicchiando le gambe al petto e nascondendoci il viso contro.

_Era tutto così strano, non sapeva più cosa fare._

_Una parte di lei voleva disperatamente fare pace con Dean e tornare ad avere con lui quel rapporto speciale che erano riusciti ad instaurare in meno di una settimana, ma l'altra parte continuava a ripeterle che non era possibile, che le aveva detto troppe cose e si era comportato in maniera troppo… cattiva, perché lei riuscisse a perdonarlo così facilmente._

_Qual era la cosa giusta da fare?_

Lydia sospirò pesantemente e cominciò a tirare piccole testate contro le sue stesse ginocchia.

«Se continui così, finirai col farti male sul serio.» disse una voce, facendola sobbalzare.

Lydia alzò il viso di scatto e i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura sorridente di Dolph Ziggler, che se ne stava poggiato sul muro di fronte a lei, una spalla contro di esso, le braccia incrociate al petto e la testa chinata su di un lato. Doveva essersi fatto la doccia da poco, perché non vestiva più nella sua attire, ma indossava ora una maglietta nera e un paio di jeans e i suoi capelli erano ancora bagnati. _Inoltre, aveva un profumo di fragole che era delizioso._

Lydia arrossì leggermente e si strinse in una spalla, senza sapere che cosa rispondere.

«Stai bene?» le domandò allora lui, offrendole un sorrisino apprensivo.

«Sì, grazie… sono solo un po' stressata.» Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia adorabile.

«Chi non lo è, in questo business?» ridacchiò Dolph, staccandosi dal muro e raggiungendola; con un agile salto si sedette sul baule accanto a lei «Ma questo non è un buon motivo per prendersi a capocciate. Hai un bel visino, sarebbe un peccato deturparlo con un brutto livido, non ti pare?»

_Oh, Dolph Ziggler… il solito seduttore._

«Non credo di averti mai vista qui in giro, sei nuova?» le domandò, con tono curioso.

_Il suo comportamento era così diverso da quello di Randy… non era malizioso, né invadente. Dolph Ziggler era gentile ed educato e a Lydia già piaceva._

«Sì, diciamo di sì. Mi chiamo Lydia.» si presentò, senza stare a dare ulteriori spiegazioni.

Dolph le sorrise, mostrando una fila di denti bianchi e regolari, e le strinse delicatamente la mano.

«Nick.» si presentò a sua volta «O Dolph, se preferisci.»

Calò un silenzio strano tra di loro, ma Lydia doveva ammettere di non trovarlo spiacevole, dato che Dolph, adesso, aveva cominciato a canticchiare allegramente una melodia.

«E'… è stato un bel match, quello che hai disputato stasera contro Damien.» cercò di riaprire la conversazione lei, rivolgendogli un sorriso mesto «E' un peccato che tu abbia perso: sappi che facevo il tifo per te.»

«Grazie, _babe._» sorrise Dolph, stringendosi teneramente nelle spalle «Sarà per la prossima volta: io non mi arrendo.»

«Bravo, è così che si ragiona.» poi, a Lydia venne in mente una cosa «Senti, Dolph… non è che sai dove hanno portato CM Punk…? Vorrei vedere come sta, dopo l'attacco dello SHIELD…»

Dolph annuì e scese dal baule con un salto, porgendole una mano.

«Vieni, ti ci porto io.»

* * *

Bussando timidamente alla porta, sulla quale era appeso un cartello con scritto "CM Punk" sopra, Lydia si sentì improvvisamente a disagio.

_Aveva fatto bene ad andare a trovarlo?_

_Magari lui non voleva vedere nessuno… tanto meno lei, che era una specie di alleata dello SHIELD._

_E se Punk pensava che fosse tutta colpa sua, se i Mastini della Giustizia avevano deciso di prenderlo di mira, quella sera?_

_No, forse aveva fatto proprio male a presentarsi davanti al suo spogliatoio, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Dolph Ziggler, che ora era in piedi accanto a lei, e andare via._

_Sì, avrebbe dovuto…_

La porta dello spogliatoio si aprì ed AJ si affacciò dallo stipite, lo sguardo corrucciato che si sciolse in un'espressione rasserenata non appena i suoi occhi scuri incontrarono la figura di Lydia.

«Hey, Lydia.»

«Hey… Ehm… Punk?» domandò, portandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

AJ sospirò e si sforzò di sorridere.

«Lo stanno visitando adesso i medici…» disse, uscendo fuori dal piccolo spiraglio che aveva creato e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle; da quel piccolo gesto, Lydia capì che non l'avrebbe fatta entrare e, sebbene fosse un po' dispiaciuta, una parte di sé si sentì quasi sollevata… _sinceramente, non avrebbe proprio saputo cosa dirgli _«Lo SHIELD ci è andato giù pesante.» aggiunse AJ, mostrando un sorrisino mesto e un po' imbarazzato, come se dire una cosa del genere di fronte a lei la mettesse a disagio «L'ho detto a Phil di tenere a freno la sua lingua, ma lui ha dovuto parlare per forza male dell'_Authority _e…» AJ sospirò, scuotendo la testa «Si rimetterà presto, comunque, non preoccuparti. Gli dirò che sei passata, gli farà piacere saperlo.»

Lydia si sforzò di sorridere e annuì.

«Va bene, grazie. Mi dispiace davvero tanto…»

«Hey, non fare quel faccino triste: il fatto che tu sia amica dello SHIELD…» Dolph corrugò la fronte e lanciò un'occhiata strana a Lydia, ma non disse nulla «non ti rende nemmeno indirettamente responsabile per le loro azioni.» concluse AJ, lasciandole una carezza rassicurante su di un braccio.

Lydia annuì ancora, sebbene dentro di sé si sentisse tutt'altro che rassicurata.

«Va bene… salutalo da parte mia, allora.» disse infine Lydia.

«Sarà fatto.» rispose AJ, poi fece un semplice cenno col capo in direzione di Dolph, che aveva ignorato fino a quel momento «Nemeth.» lo salutò, riaprendo la porta.

«Mendez.» rispose Dolph, sollevando appena il mento.

«Buona serata, Lydia.» si congedò AJ, sorridendo nuovamente alla ragazza prima di sparire nello spogliatoio.

«Anche a te…» sospirò Lydia, sventolando pigramente la mano.

Rimase a fissare il nome di CM Punk sul cartello appeso alla porta per qualche silenzioso istante, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sentirsi un po' in colpa.

_AJ aveva detto che, probabilmente, lo SHIELD aveva solo eseguito ordini provenienti dall'alto, ma una parte di lei non poteva proprio smettere di pensare che, comunque, Dean Ambrose l'avesse fatto con piacere._

«Vieni, andiamo.» la voce di Dolph la riportò alla realtà e Lydia lo seguì lungo i corridoi dell'Arena, senza domandarsi dove stessero andando.

«E così… sei con lo SHIELD, huh?» domandò Ziggler dopo qualche minuto, cercando di adoperare un tono quanto più casuale possibile.

«Sì.» rispose semplicemente Lydia, con un sospiro.

«Avresti dovuto dirmelo.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e si girò a guardarlo.

«Perché?»

«Non voglio essere inserito nella loro lista nera solo perché ti ho parlato.» ridacchiò Dolph, grattandosi la nuca con un gesto nervoso «Sai, hanno la reputazione di essere molto gelosi di ciò che reputano proprio… _specialmente Ambrose_.»

Lydia sbuffò una mezza risata sprezzante, senza riuscire ad impedirselo.

«Tsk, io non sono dello SHIELD e tanto meno di _Ambrose_. Io appartengo solo a me stessa.» dichiarò concisa, annuendo per dare vigore alle sue parole.

Dolph le riservò un'occhiata incuriosita.

«Se lo dici tu.»

«Che c'è, non mi credo, forse?» fece lei, mettendo il broncio.

Dolph rise e aveva una risata davvero dolcissima, che la fece sorridere a sua volta.

«Di certo ammiro la tua determinazione, _babe._ E posso capire che cosa, quei tre musoni dello SHIELD, ci abbiano trovato in te.» asserì, scombinandole i capelli con una mano.

«Hey, hey!» protestò Lydia, tra le risate «Non toccarmi così oppure lo SHIELD potrebbe farti una tripla powerbomb durante il prossimo episodio di SmackDown!»

«Ma come, non hai detto che tu non appartieni a loro?» ribatté Dolph, dandole un buffetto su di un braccio.

«Oh no, allora mi stavi ascoltando!» rise ancora Lydia, dandogli una leggera spinta su di una spalla.

«Andiamo, ti riporto dai tuoi Mastini.»

Dolph fece per avviarsi nuovamente lungo il corridoio, ma fu costretto a fermarsi quando notò che Lydia non lo stava più seguendo. Si voltò a lanciarle un'occhiata perplessa da sopra la spalla sinistra.

«Hey, _babe_? Tutto bene?» le domandò, tornando sui suoi passi.

Lydia si strinse debolmente nelle spalle, evitando il suo sguardo.

«Io… sì. Mi stavo solo chiedendo se potessi farmi un altro favore.»

«Certamente, se posso, anche due.» rispose Dolph, con uno dei suoi sorrisi smaglianti.

Lydia si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

«Tu vai fuori, che so, ad un pub con qualcun altro…? Oppure… torni in albergo?»

«Per quanto sia di solito incline al divertimento notturno…» disse Dolph, con un tono di voce lascivo, ma ancora gentile e per niente fastidioso – come era stato invece quello di Randy Orton «Dopo l'hardcore match che ho disputato contro Sandow non desidero altro che andarmene in albergo e farmi una lunga dormita.»

Lydia annuì comprensiva, cominciando a rigirarsi una ciocca di capelli sul dito indice.

«Potresti… potresti allora accompagnarmi fino all'albergo?» domandò infine, con un mormorio imbarazzato «Sai, Dean, Seth e Roman si staranno ancora facendo la doccia e ne avranno per un po', mentre io sono stanca e vorrei davvero andare a risposare.»

«Per me non c'è problema, ma siamo sicuri che lo SHIELD non irromperà poi in camera mia e non mi servirà un po' della loro _strana_ giustizia?» sorrise Dolph, passandosi una mano a scompigliare i capelli biondissimi.

Lydia ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

«Garantisco io per te. Prometto che non ti torceranno neanche un capello: croce sul cuore!» promise Lydia, facendosi una croce sul petto.

«D'accordo, _babe_, mi fido di te. Andiamo.»

Lydia annuì e seguì Dolph Ziggler fuori dall'Arena, fino alla sua macchina.

Nel frattempo, estrasse il suo cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Seth.

"_Sto tornando in albergo con Dolph Ziggler. Ci vediamo in camera. X. Lydia."_

* * *

«Sì, _cutie pie_. Papà torna presto a casa, te lo prometto. Mercoledì sarò tutto per te.» stava dicendo Roman Reigns al telefono «Grazie, piccolina. Sì, lo so che sei la mia miglior fan…» rise: quando Joe parlava con sua figlia, i suoi occhi grigi si illuminavano «Va bene, promesso. Dai un bacio alla mamma, d'accordo? Buonanotte, principessa.»

Jon osservò Joe chiudere la telefonata e fissare lo schermo del suo telefono, poi lasciare andare un sospiro pesante, mentre passava il pollice ad accarezzare la foto della piccola Kyla.

_Si vedeva che le mancava molto._

«Sì, Leighla, lo so che ti preoccupi, ma sul serio: non mi sono fatto male, non questa sera. Vuoi che ti passi Dean per confermartelo?» disse Colby, anche lui al telefono; si voltò verso Jon, che fece un segno frenetico di diniego con le mani, come a dirgli _"Non coinvolgermi nelle tue discussioni con la tua ragazza."_ «No, lo so… scusami, sono solo stanco, okay _sweets?_ Ti chiamo io domani mattina, promesso. Buonanotte.» anche Colby chiuse la telefonata e si abbandonò su di una sedia, passandosi una mano sul viso e sospirando.

_Il suo sospiro era stato così diverso da quello di Joe… era stato più come una sorta di sbuffo infastidito e Jon non aveva potuto fare a meno di notarlo._

Sospirò a sua volta, come se si fosse sentito escluso dal non averlo ancora fatto, e fissò il suo cellulare: nessuno lo chiamava mai, finito un match.

_Lui non aveva nessuno a casa, ad aspettarlo._

Alzò lo sguardo verso la porta dello spogliatoio, sperando di veder comparire Lydia da un momento all'altro. Era passato più di un quarto d'ora, da quando aveva lasciato la stanza per andare al bagno e non era ancora tornata.

_E se le fosse successo qualcosa? Forse aveva reincontrato Orton o Ryback e la stavano di nuovo importunando? O magari si era persa? E se qualcuno le stesse facendo del male?_

_Perché cazzo non tornava?!_

Jon fece per alzarsi, sentendo la rabbia e la frustrazione cominciare a crescere pericolosamente dentro di lui, quando la voce stupita di Colby catturò la sua attenzione, costringendolo a rimanere seduto e a girare il viso verso di lui.

«Hey: Lydia mi ha inviato un messaggio.» disse.

Jon assottigliò lo sguardo e si avvicinò all'amico.

«Che dice?» si informò Joe, frizionandosi i capelli con un asciugamano.

«_ Sto tornando in albergo con Dolph Ziggler. Ci vediamo in camera._» lesse Colby, sbattendo poi le palpebre confuso «_Ziggler…?_ Che diavolo ci fa con Ziggler? E perché sta tornando in albergo con lui?»

Joe si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che non ne aveva la più pallida idea.

«Magari l'ha incontrato nel backstage, hanno fatto amicizia e Lydia gli ha chiesto un passaggio… forse era troppo stanca, per aspettare che noi finissimo di farci la doccia e tutto.» rispose con semplicità «Non credo che dobbiamo preoccuparci, Ziggler è un bravo ragazzo.»

Colby non sembrò tranquillizzato dalle sue parole e si voltò a guardare Jon, che adesso fissava il vuoto con un'espressione indecifrabile.

«Tu che ne pensi?» gli chiese, cercando di studiare le reazioni del suo viso.

Jon scrollò bruscamente le spalle.

«_Un cazzo._» rispose, con tono tagliente «Sinceramente, non me ne frega _un cazzo._ Andasse con chi le pare, io sono stanco di farle da balia: Lydia è grande abbastanza da decidere cosa farne della sua vita.»

Joe sollevò un sopracciglio e lo fissò con un'occhiata strana e Colby gli rivolse uno sguardo stranito, ma nessuno dei due fece in tempo a replicare, perché Jon si voltò, afferrò la sua borsa e si affrettò verso l'uscita.

«Vado a bere qualcosa con _Renee_ ed altri ad un pub qua vicino, non aspettatemi svegli.» si congedò, prima di uscire e sbattersi la porta alle spalle.

«Ma perché deve sempre fare così?» sbottò Colby, fissando la porta chiusa con espressione perplessa «Non riesce ad avere reazioni normali, quell'uomo?»

Joe sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non quando si tratta di Lydia, _man._ Possibile che tu ancora non l'abbia capito?» borbottò, sistemando le cose nella sua borsa.

Colby si girò a lanciargli un'occhiata perplessa.

«Che cosa?»

Joe scosse la testa.

«Niente, lascia perdere. Io torno in albergo, sono stanco: tu che fai?»

«Vengo con te, non mi va proprio di unirmi a _Jon _e _Renee_. Sai come finisce sempre, quando è così di cattivo umore…»

* * *

Una volta tornati in albergo, Lydia si era resa conto di non avere la card per entrare nella stanza dello SHIELD, così Dolph l'aveva gentilmente invitata in camera sua.

Avevano ordinato il servizio in camera ed ora se ne stavano seduti sul letto a mangiare, tra una risata e l'altra.

_Si era trovata subito in sintonia con Dolph Ziggler, non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma lui l'aveva colpita fin da subito, con la sua gentilezza e la sua dolcezza._

Aveva provato a convincerlo ad ordinare qualcosa di grasso da mangiare, per un cosiddetto _"cheat meal"_, ma lui era stato inamovibile, così, mentre lei adesso stava mordendo ali di pollo e patatine fritte, lui le lanciava occhiatacce scherzose di sottecchi, mentre addentava la sua triste insalata.

«Non guardarmi così.» disse lei, con l'ennesima risata «Chi bello vuole apparire, un po' deve soffrire!»

«Le tue cosce ti ringrazieranno più tardi.» borbottò lui, facendogli una linguaccia.

Lydia scrollò le spalle.

«Non che mi interessi, io non devo mica impressionare il mondo in televisione, ecco perché posso mangiare quello che voglio.» lo prese in giro, sventolandogli una patatina davanti al naso e poi mangiandola.

«Sei odiosa.»

«No, non è vero. Io sono adorabile e tu lo sai, _Ziggler_.»

«E sei anche molto modesta.» affermò Dolph, annuendo vigorosamente.

«Ti offrirei un'ala di pollo, ma poi non voglio che mi vieni ad accusare se il tuo fondoschiena diventa più grosso.» lo prese in giro lei.

«Se avessi un fondoschiena perfetto come il mio, cercheresti di tenertelo anche tu.» rispose lui con supponenza, facendola ridacchiare «Però, una di queste te la rubo volentieri.» aggiunse, allungando la mano verso le patatine.

Ma, prima che potesse prenderne una, Lydia le allontanò da lui, che si ritrovò ad afferrare il vuoto.

«Hey!» protestò, rimanendoci male.

Lydia gli fece una smorfia.

« Queste non te le ho offerte. Ricordati del tuo fondoschiena.» lo prese in giro, con una risata.

«Ohw. Sei cattiva, lo sai, _babe_?»

«Non sono cattiva, penso solo al benessere del tuo fondoschiena perfetto.» rispose lei, facendogli una linguaccia.

«Allora lo ammetti.»

«Cosa?»

«Che è perfetto.» disse lui, con un sorrisino sghembo.

Lydia scoppiò a ridere: _adorava_ Dolph Ziggler, era un dato di fatto ormai.

« Se riesci a prenderla al volo, puoi mangiarla. » disse infine Lydia, afferrando una patatina.

« Mi stai sfidando, _babe?_ » rispose lui con un ghigno « Avanti, lancia! » esclamò, posizionandosi e aprendo la bocca.

Lydia rise di nuovo, poi afferrò una patatina, prese la mira e…

« Ahi! » si lamentò Dolph, massaggiandosi l'occhio « Dovresti cercare di centrare la mia bocca, non di rendermi cieco! » la prese in giro.

Lydia gli fece una linguaccia.

« Sei tu che devi acchiapparla al volo, non io che devo lanciarla bene! »

Dolph strinse gli occhi, imbruttendola, poi riaprì la bocca in attesa.

Lydia lanciò un'altra patatina…

« Ma allora lo stai facendo apposta, _babe!_ » sbottò lui esasperato, dopo che la seconda patatina lo aveva colpito dritto sulla fronte.

Quando lui gonfiò le guance e si mise le mani sui fianchi, Lydia non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, con le lacrime agli occhi.

« Che ti ridi, ora? Mi stai prendendo in giro? » l'accusò lui.

« No… no! Non mi permetterei… mai! » rispose lei, tra una risata e l'altra, asciugandosi gli occhi con i dorsi delle mani.

« Ah no? Visto che hai tanta voglia di ridere… adesso ci penso io a te. » disse lui, con tono improvvisamente serio e minaccioso.

Lydia smise di ridere e lo fissò preoccupata, temendo di aver oltrepassato il segno. Non fece neanche in tempo a realizzare quello che stava per succedere, che Dolph le fu addosso in un istante: il secondo dopo, le stava facendo il solletico.

Lydia squittì e poi ricominciò a ridere come una matta, dimenandosi sotto le sue braccia e cercando di fuggire, ma era praticamente bloccata tra Dolph Ziggler e il letto.

« No… ahahah… no _Nick_, ti prego… ahaha… smettila! Smettila! » urlava in mezzo alle risate, contorcendosi « Mi… mi dispiace, okay? Mi arrendo! Ti prego! »

Dolph, che stava ridendo a sua volta, si alzò e rotolò via, tornando a sedersi e lasciando a lei la possibilità di fare lo stesso.

Si guardarono per qualche istante, con occhi di sfida, e poi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere.

Il momento fu interrotto dallo squillo del telefono di Lydia, abbandonato sul comodino. La ragazza si allungò e lo afferrò.

«E' Seth.» disse, aprendo il messaggio.

«Oh-oh. Stanno venendo qui a punirmi?» scherzò Dolph, riuscendo finalmente a rubare una patatina e mangiandosela.

«Guarda che ti ho visto.» rise Lydia, lanciandogli un'occhiata in tralice, alla quale Dolph rispose stringendosi nelle spalle.

Lydia scosse la testa e lesse il messaggio.

"_Dove sei?"_

Rispose velocemente.

"_In camera di Dolph. Quando sono arrivata qui mi sono resa conto di non avere la card per aprire la stanza."_

La risposta di Seth arrivò subito.

"_In quale stanza sei? Vengo a prenderti."_

"_No, non preoccuparti. Sto arrivando."_

Lydia sbuffò e si scompigliò i capelli con un gesto frustrato.

«Tutto bene?» le domandò Dolph apprensivo, cominciando a togliere i piatti dal letto.

Lydia annuì e si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul letto.

«Sì… è solo Seth, pensa sempre che io non possa badare a me stessa.»

Dolph ridacchiò.

«Si preoccupa per te. Lo capisco: sembri così fragile che è impossibile non provare un senso di protezione nei tuoi confronti, dico davvero.» ammise, con una scrollata di spalle.

Lydia storse le labbra in una smorfia pensierosa.

«Sarà…» sospirò «Ma è meglio che vada, prima che l'intero SHIELD cominci a bussare a tutte le porte dell'hotel per trovarmi.»

Dolph sorrise e annuì, offrendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi dal letto.

«Vai, allora: non vuoi far arrabbiare lo SHIELD.»

«No, decisamente no. Altrimenti sarò io a ricevere una tripla powerbomb.»

«Nah, non ti farebbero mai del male, di questo sono sicuro.» rispose Dolph, spazzolandole via i capelli dalla fronte «E se solo ci provano, li rimetto al loro posto.»

«Sempre senza rovinare il tuo _perfetto_ fondoschiena però, eh.» lo prese in giro lei, facendolo ridere.

«Quello è ovvio, _babe_.» rispose lui, ammiccando «Vuoi che ti accompagni?»

Lydia scosse la testa.

«Ho già l'intero SHIELD che è iper protettivo nei miei confronti, tu potresti rimanere più _normale_?» sorrise lei, esasperata.

«D'accordo, d'accordo.» fece Dolph, sollevando entrambe le mani «Buonanotte allora, Lydia. E' stato un piacere conoscerti.»

«Anche per me. Buonanotte, _Nick_.»

* * *

«Perché non è ancora qui?»

Joe A'noai, stravaccato sul divano, sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, lanciando poi un'occhiata di sottecchi a Colby Lopez, che continuava a fare avanti e indietro davanti a lui, con passi così pesanti che, prima o poi, avrebbe scavato un solco nella moquette.

«Calmati, _Col_, per amor del cielo.» sospirò Joe, per quella che doveva essere la quarta o quinta volta «Adesso arriva, dalle il tempo di arrivare. Sarà qui a momenti.»

«E se ha incontrato di nuovo Ryback od Orton? E se…» le sue parole furono interrotte da un morbido bussare contro la porta, che fece saltare il cuore di Colby dritto nella sua gola.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si era lanciato contro la porta e l'aveva aperta, rivelando la figura minuta di Lydia, che ora lo fissava timidamente dal basso, con i suoi meravigliosi occhi spalancati.

Seth rimase qualche secondo a guardarla, il suo cuore che aveva preso a battere senza più alcun controllo.

_Stava bene._

«Ehm… Seth?» lo chiamò lei, piegando il capo su di un lato per poterlo guardare meglio in viso «Posso… posso entrare?» domandò timidamente.

Seth sembrò uscire dalla sua trance solo in quel momento e annuì distrattamente, facendosi da parte e tenendo la porta aperta per lei, che gli riservò un'occhiata stranita e si introdusse nella stanza.

Roman era seduto sul divano e le rivolse uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi. _Dean non era lì._

_Ed ecco, di nuovo, una palettata al cuore… ma perché doveva sempre rimanerci così male? Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituata!_

«Ciao, _baby girl._»

«Hey, _big man_.» lo salutò Lydia a sua volta «Dean?» chiese quasi automaticamente, non riuscendo proprio a trattenersi.

«E' uscito.» rispose semplicemente Roman, regalandole un altro sorriso mesto.

«_Con Renee._» aggiunse Seth, il tono di voce stranamente velenoso, mentre le si affiancava e le sfiorava un braccio con una carezza assorta.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e le sembrò di vedere Roman lanciargli un'occhiataccia di disapprovazione, ma quell'espressione sparì immediatamente, quindi forse se l'era solo immaginata.

«Tu stai bene?» le domandò Seth, ignorando lo sguardo in tralice del samoano.

Lydia girò il viso verso di lui e annuì debolmente.

«Sì, sto bene. Perché continui a chiedermelo, questa sera?» cercò di mantenere un tono soffice, ma non era sicura che la domanda non fosse uscita acida come era parso alle sue stesse orecchie e conferma ne fu il fatto che lo sguardo di Seth si scurì, facendole salire una strana sensazione all'interno dello stomaco.

«Perché tu sei strana questa sera. » rispose lui, utilizzando le stesse parole che Dean aveva pronunciato nello spogliatoio «C'è qualcosa che non va, non mentirmi.»

Lydia sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

«Hai ragione, qualcosa c'è… ma, non credo siano affari miei, tutto qui.» confessò, stringendosi casualmente nelle spalle «Mi passerà.»

«Hey, hey.» Seth le mise due dita sotto il mento e la costrinse a guardarlo «Parlamene. Parlacene.» si corresse, facendo un cenno con il capo anche verso Roman, che annuì apprensivo, sedendosi più composto e intrecciando le mani in mezzo alle ginocchia.

Lydia fece un passo all'indietro, sottraendosi dalla presa delicata di Seth, e sospirò di nuovo.

«Promettete di prendere quello che vi dico come una semplice curiosità da fan?» domandò, con una vocina titubante «E di non arrabbiarvi? E di non colpirmi con una Spear o con un Black Out o… con una tripla powerbomb?»

Roman scoppiò a ridere.

«Ma che dici, _baby girl?_ Noi non potremmo mai colpirti, nemmeno per scherzo!» esclamò, scuotendo la testa «Sei la _nostra_ mascotte. _E noi proteggiamo sempre ciò che è nostro_.»

Lydia storse il naso in una smorfia strana, cercando di sorridere.

_Erano un po' le stesse cose che le aveva detto Dolph Ziggler, però, dette da Roman Reigns facevano tutt'altro effetto._

«Avanti, vieni qui.» le disse Roman dolcemente, picchiettando una mano sul posto vuoto accanto a lui.

Lydia sospirò e si sedette accanto a lui, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Seth si accomodò sulla poltrona di fronte a loro, un'espressione corrucciata gli increspava appena la fronte.

Lydia prese un profondo respiro e si torturò le mani in grembo, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste da dire.

«Perché… Perché avete attaccato CM Punk…?» domandò alla fine, una volta che riuscì a trovare il coraggio dentro di sé.

All'interno della suite scese un silenzio teso, che non fece altro che innervosirla ancora di più. Sentiva gli sguardi di Seth e Roman bruciare sulla sua pelle, come se fossero due fuochi ardenti che danzavano nell'atmosfera accanto a lei, ma lei non alzò mai gli occhi per osservarli a sua volta e rimase a fissare un punto indefinito sul pavimento. Si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore con talmente tanta insistenza, che presto se lo sarebbe strappato, ne era certa.

Fu il sospiro di Roman a rompere il silenzio.

«Vedi, _baby girl_, non sempre faremo cose che ti piaceranno o con le quali sarai d'accordo, ma devi capire che agiamo per il _bene dell'azienda_.»

Lydia non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo, che era più una sorta di mezza risata sprezzante.

«E come può essere attaccare CM Punk il meglio per l'azienda?»

«Ci sono cose che non puoi capire, Lydia. Non ti chiediamo di farlo, ma sappiamo quello che facciamo.» disse ancora Roman, cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo.

«Fate semplicemente quello che vi ordinano i McMahon, è questo che fate.» rispose lei, con una punta di acidità nella voce, mentre stringeva le braccia al petto, come se sentisse improvvisamente freddo.

Roman sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri. Seth continuava a fissarla e non aveva ancora detto una parola.

«Ascolta, _baby girl_…»

«No, no: ho capito. Ho sbagliato a chiedervelo, non sono affari miei.» si arrese lei, sollevando entrambe le mani e scuotendo lievemente il capo «Ma, toglietemi un'altra curiosità: è solo per questo che lo avete attaccato? Perché era il meglio per l'azienda? O c'è qualche altra motivazione, dietro?»

Roman le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito.

«Perché ce lo chiedi? Mi sta forse sfuggendo qualcosa?»

«Dean non…» cominciò Lydia, ma alla fine scosse la testa «No, niente. Immagino di aver sbagliato, lascia stare.»

«Dean?» chiese Roman, perplesso «Che c'entra Dean con tutto questo?»

In quel momento, Roman Reigns era sempre più convinto che ci fosse qualcosa che gli stesse decisamente sfuggendo.

«Niente, niente.» mentì lei, sforzandosi finalmente di mostrare un sorrisino «Credo di essermela presa troppo per una cosa di poco conto, tranquillo.» si girò e posò una mano delicata su un ginocchio di Roman «Sono ancora arrabbiata con voi, perché avete mal menato una delle mie Superstars preferite, ma vi perdono.» li prese in giro, sorridendo più ampiamente e più sinceramente.

«Allora è per questo che eri strana…» Seth Rollins sembrava finalmente essere uscito dalla sua trance di mutismo e aveva parlato, facendola quasi sobbalzare «Eri davvero arrabbiata con noi perché abbiamo attaccato Punk? E' per questo che te ne sai andata con Ziggler?»

_Detta così, sembrava proprio una brutta cosa._

Lydia respirò profondamente e poi rilasciò andare l'aria con un lungo sospiro colpevole, mentre sollevava una mano per grattarsi la nuca in un gesto nervoso.

«Mi dispiace… credo che il mio lato da fan abbia preso il sopravvento ed io… non lo so. Non volevo vedervi, dovevo prima elaborare la cosa.» ammise, mordendosi il labbro inferiore «Ma Roman ha ragione: non farete sempre cose che mi andranno a genio, ma va bene così. Non smetterò di ammirarvi o volervi bene per questo: le cose che succedono all'interno del ring, devono rimanere all'interno del ring… mi dispiace, se vi ho fatti preoccupare con il mio atteggiamento. Non volevo…»

Lydia alzò finalmente il viso per rivolgere un sorrisino mesto a Seth Rollins, che ancora la stava fissando con quello sguardo strano che le fece di nuovo attorcigliare lo stomaco.

«Mi perdonate…?» domandò alla fine, con un mormorio dimesso.

Sentì Roman cingerle le spalle con un braccio e stringerla affettuosamente a sé.

«Ma certo che ti perdoniamo, _baby girl_. Come potremmo essere arrabbiati con te e con il tuo bel visino dolce?» le disse, prendendole il viso con una mano e stringendole teneramente le guance.

Lydia rise, sollevata, poi lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi verso Rollins.

«Seth…?»

«Ovvio che ti perdono, neanche a chiederlo.» disse, dopo quelli che erano sembrati momenti infiniti di silenzio; si alzò e la tolse dall'abbraccio di Roman, per poterla stringere forte a sé.

_Perché le sembrava sempre che gli abbracci che le dava Seth fossero diversi rispetto a quelli amichevoli di Roman? Era come se… ci fosse qualcos'altro, dietro._

Seth le circondò teneramente la vita e le infilò una mano nei capelli, stringendosela al petto.

«Non farmi più preoccupare così però, va bene?» le mormorò all'orecchio.

Lydia non sapeva proprio perché Seth Rollins si fosse preoccupato: in fondo, lo aveva avvertito dei suoi spostamenti; decise di non farsi ulteriori domande che potessero confonderle le idee ancora di più e si limitò ad annuire contro il suo petto.

«Promesso.»

«Brava.» Seth poggiò le sue labbra sulla testa di lei e Lydia potè sentirlo sorridere.

_Era una bella sensazione._

Roman lanciò loro una delle sue occhiate strane, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla, perché la suoneria di un telefono li fece sobbalzare tutti e tre.

«E' il mio.» disse Seth, sciogliendo finalmente l'abbraccio; estrasse il cellulare dai jeans e lo guardò, poi sbuffò «Leighla… di nuovo.» mormorò «Scusate, devo rispondere: sarà una cosa lunga. Buonanotte, Lydia. Joe.» si congedò, lanciando una carezza sulla guancia della ragazza e sparendo poi all'interno della sua camera.

_Se Seth aveva notato lo sguardo torvo e di disapprovazione che Roman Reigns gli aveva appena lanciato, di certo non lo aveva dato a vedere._

Lydia lasciò andare un sospiro così lungo, che sembrò quasi sgonfiarsi come un palloncino, mentre si accasciava nuovamente sul divano, accanto a Roman, che tornò a guardarla. Il suo sguardo duro si ammorbidì non appena incontrò il viso stanco della ragazza. Sollevò una mano e le sfiorò teneramente un braccio nudo.

«Lo so che te lo abbiamo chiesto in continuazione, questa sera, ma sei sicura che vada tutto bene?»

Lydia si accoccolò sul divano, girandosi verso Roman, così da poterlo guardare in viso.

«Io… non lo so, sinceramente. Io e Dean…» Lydia emise un altro lungo sospiro, indecisa se confidarsi o no; gli occhi grigi e carichi di tenera preoccupazione di Roman la convinsero che poteva fidarsi e sfogarsi con lui «Immagino che ormai non sia più un segreto, il fatto che io e lui… abbiamo avuto una discussione, ieri sera.»

«Sul serio? Non lo avrei mai immaginato.» la prese in giro Roman, cercando di alleggerire la situazione, e Lydia gli diede uno schiaffo leggero su di una gamba, regalandogli però un sorrisino grato.

«Sul serio.» rispose Lydia «Lui… lui dice… di aver perso il match, per colpa mia. E… e forse, ha ragione. Voglio dire, se io fossi stata più attenta e non avessi preso una gomitata, allora lui, forse…»

«Hey, hey: no.» la fermò Roman, coprendo la mano che lei aveva poggiato sulla sua coscia con una delle proprie e stringendola affettuosamente «Dean non può accusarti di una cosa del genere e non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu. Se lui non era concentrato nel match, la colpa è solo la sua. Lui è il primo a sapere che, quando entriamo sul ring, ogni altra questione deve essere lasciata fuori. Se si è permesso di distrarsi, non può che biasimare se stesso.»

«Lo so, ma io non riesco a non sentirmi responsabile e…»

«Fai male, Lydia, davvero. Non è qualcosa che potevi prevedere. Non è che tu ti sia messa a fare a botte con un'altra fan in mezzo al pubblico e anche in quel caso, la colpa sarebbe sua, non tua.» Roman sospirò e si passò le dita tra i capelli, spostando le lunghe ciocche corvine da davanti al viso «Ascolta, so che Jon è un tipo strano, lo conosco da qualche anno, ormai, eppure io stesso non sono ancora riuscito a comprenderlo del tutto… però…»

Roman adesso sembrava in difficoltà e Lydia lo guardò di sottecchi, sentendo il cuore cominciarle a battere nel petto sempre più velocemente, trepidante di sentire le sue successive parole – _chissà perché, poi_.

«Da quando ti ha conosciuta, è cambiato. Non so dirti in che modo e non so dirti nemmeno se sia cambiato in meglio o in peggio. Ma qualcosa in te deve averlo colpito, in qualche strana maniera. Ma credo che lui ancora nemmeno se ne sia reso conto o forse, semplicemente, non riesce ad accettarlo. Conosco Dean Ambrose, non si sarebbe mai fatto distrarre in quel modo, non in un pay-per-view, non in un incontro di wrestling. Se la sua mente non era su quel ring, c'è un motivo dietro, Lydia. Devi solo capire qual è.» Roman non aggiunse altro, si limitò ad alzarsi in piedi e a sorriderle «Sono davvero stanco, _baby girl_, vado a dormire e dovresti farlo anche tu: domani ci aspetta un'altra, lunga giornata.»

Lydia, ancora scombussolata per le parole enigmatiche che lui le aveva rivolto, si limitò ad annuire distrattamente.

«Sì, hai ragione… buonanotte, _Joe._»

«Buonanotte, Lydia.» Roman si avviò verso la sua camera, ma prima di aprirla, lanciò uno sguardo alla porta chiusa di Seth, poi tornò a guardare la ragazza «Solo una cosa, Lydia: stai attenta a quello che fai. _Non voglio che nessuno si faccia del male._»

Lydia lo guardò con entrambe le fine sopracciglia corrugate, ma lui non le diede il tempo di esprimere le sue perplessità ad alta voce, perché si voltò e si chiuse nella sua stanza.

Lydia rimase a fissare la porta chiusa, con una confusione tale, nella mente, che aveva paura potesse esploderle da un momento all'altro.

_Che cosa aveva voluto dirle Roman con quelle parole?_

_A cosa doveva stare attenta?_

* * *

«LYDIA!»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, alzandosi a sedere di botto.

«Ahn…» si lamentò, serrando di nuovo le palpebre e prendendosi la fronte con una mano: sollevarsi così velocemente non era proprio stata la più saggia delle scelte; dovette respirare a fondo e a lungo, per fermare il senso di nausea che le aveva attanagliato la bocca dello stomaco.

_Qualcuno l'aveva chiamata? No… forse se l'era solo sognato._

Quando fu sicura che la stanza non le ruotasse più attorno, Lydia riaprì gli occhi: doveva essersi addormentata sul divano mentre guardava la tv che, ancora accesa, stava ora trasmettendo un programma di cucina. Tastò tra i cuscini, fino a trovare il telecomando, e spense il televisore, lasciando la stanza in una morbida penombra, rischiarata solo dalla luce lunare fuori dalla finestra.

_Che ore erano? Dean era tornato in stanza?_

Stropicciandosi gli occhi, Lydia si alzò lentamente dal divano. Stava per raggiungere la camera di Dean, per sbirciare all'interno e vedere se lui fosse lì dentro, quando…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

«LYDIAAAA!»

_No, questa volta non se lo era sognato!_

Lydia sobbalzò, quando altri colpi vennero scaraventati violentemente contro la porta d'ingresso.

«Ma che diavolo…?»

«LYDIA! LO SO CHE CI SEI! APRI QUESTA CAZZO DI PORTA, PRIMA CHE LA SFONDI A CALCI! LYDIAAAA!»

_Ma quella era la voce di… Dean? Che stava facendo? Perché urlava fuori dalla porta della loro suite, come un pazzo, in piena notte?_

Lydia rimase qualche secondo immobile, il suo cuore aveva preso a battere furiosamente ed incontrollabilmente, assorbendo tutta la sua attenzione. I suoi occhi vagarono velocemente sulle porte chiuse della camere di Seth e Roman, ma nessuno dei due ne venne fuori: evidentemente avevano entrambi il sonno molto pesante.

«LYYYYDIAAAA!» questa volta la voce di Dean era quasi una cantilena «SU, VIENI QUI! APRIMI!» e giù con altri pugni violenti, che la fecero sobbalzare ancora una volta.

Prima che le sue urla svegliassero l'intero albergo, Lydia corse alla porta e la spalancò.

«Si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo?» sibilò, gli occhi spalancati «Vuoi svegliare tutto l'albergo?»

Dean se ne stava in piedi davanti a lei, il capo chinato, i capelli scarmigliati, il giacchetto di pelle trattenuto da due dita sulla spalla destra.

_Nonostante tutto, Lydia non potè proprio evitare di pensare che fosse terribilmente sexy._

Dean le rivolse un sorriso sghembo.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo, _Sunshine._» disse, in tono beffardo.

Lydia lo fissò con espressione sconcertata e quando lui si chinò in avanti, per poter portare il suo viso all'altezza di quello di lei, Lydia non riuscì a trattenersi ed indietreggiò di un passo, riservandogli un'occhiata strana e preoccupata.

_Quando il suo respiro le aveva sfiorato il viso, aveva chiaramente sentito un retrogusto di alcool._

_Dean era… ubriaco?_

Continuò a fissarla da quella distanza ravvicinata, sul viso un'espressione arrogante, che gli tirava l'angolo delle labbra e gli illuminava lo sguardo in modo sinistro.

«Hai intenzione di farmi entrare o vuoi restare a fissarmi per tutta la notte, _Sunshine?_»

Ancora quel tono derisorio.

Lydia deglutì e si fece da parte e Dean si introdusse nella stanza, il ghigno ancora morbidamente piegato sulle sue labbra.

«Grazie.» mormorò, sollevando una mano mentre le passava accanto e sfiorandole il viso con una carezza morbida; i suoi polpastrelli la lambirono dalla tempia fino al mento e Lydia non riuscì a reprimere un brivido, mentre evitava il suo sguardo e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, restandoci poggiata sopra, la fronte contro il legno freddo, le mani accanto alla sua testa, come se le servisse un appiglio per reggersi in piedi.

«Che fai lì? Vieni.» la voce di Dean la raggiunse di nuovo, nel silenzio della stanza, facendola sobbalzare.

_Non le piaceva il suo tono di voce, aveva qualcosa di tagliente e autoritario, come se le stesse ordinando di fare ciò che lui le diceva._

Lydia prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare il suo cuore, poi lasciò scivolare le mani dalla porta e si girò lentamente a fronteggiarlo, percorrendo il piccolo corridoio con passo incerto e guardingo.

Dean si era stravaccato sul divano, le spalle rilassate contro lo schienale, le braccia spalancate su di esso, le gambe aperte; i capelli scendevano disordinatamente a coprirgli il viso, ciocche ribelli che gli sfioravano le guance e celavano casualmente gli occhi, senza però riuscire a nasconderne la brillantezza di quel blu che, ora, nell'oscurità, sembrava più acceso e consapevole che mai, e che la stavano fissando con un'intensità tale che Lydia li sentiva come baci roventi su ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Si accorse di starlo fissando come una stupida quando vide l'angolo delle sue labbra piegarsi in un sorrisino sfrontato. Distolse allora lo sguardo dal suo viso perfetto – _quel viso d'angelo che era solo una maschera illusoria del demone che Dean Ambrose sapeva essere _– e scese ad osservare il suo petto: i pettorali e i muscoli addominali si intravedevano al di sotto della maglietta nera che indossava e le sue braccia, ancora abbandonate contro lo schienale del divano, sembravano più definite e grosse che mai e la luce pallida della luna sembrava mettere in risalto ogni curvatura armoniosa, ogni vena in rilievo sulla pelle rosea.

Lo stava fissando, di nuovo.

«Ti stai godendo la vista, _Sunshine_?» la stuzzicò infatti lui, con un sogghigno beffardo, mentre prendeva il pacchetto di sigarette dal giacchetto di pelle e ne estraeva una, portandosela lentamente alla bocca; la trattenne tra le labbra e portò l'accendino vicino all'estremità.

«Che fai?» gli domandò Lydia, riprendendosi finalmente dalla sua stupida trance ed avvicinandosi a lui «Non puoi fumare qui dentro.»

Dean le lanciò uno sguardo divertito, come se si stesse mentalmente chiedendo se Lydia fosse talmente sciocca da credere che lui avrebbe seguito i suoi ordini.

«E chi me lo vieta?» chiese infatti di rimando, chinandosi appena in avanti «Tu?» la provocò.

Lydia sbuffò.

«Non io. Le regole dell'albergo.» rispose lei spazientita, allungando una mano verso di lui; Dean la fissò perplesso, così lei alzò gli occhi al cielo «Le sigarette.» disse semplicemente, facendogli cenno di consegnarle a lei.

Dean le mostrò di nuovo quel sorrisino irriverente e si sporse verso di lei; proprio quando Lydia credeva che si sarebbe arreso e le avrebbe dato le sigarette, lui invece le circondò il polso con le dita e la tirò verso di sé, costringendola a finire in mezzo alle sue gambe, che le circondarono le cosce, intrappolandola.

«Dean!» squittì lei, presa alla sprovvista «Che stai…?» ma prima che potesse concludere la frase, lui sollevò l'altra mano e gliela premette sulle labbra.

«Shhh.» l'ammonì, con uno sguardo severo, quel ghigno malsano ancora sulle labbra e quella scintilla pericolosa nei suoi occhi incredibilmente blu «Non urlare o sveglierai tutto l'albergo.» sussurrò, ripetendo le stesse parole con le quali lo aveva ammonito lei stessa poco prima.

Lydia deglutì e lo osservò con sguardo enorme, l'espressione del suo viso atterrita. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma le dita di lui ancora le serravano la bocca, impedendole di parlare.

«Awww, stai tremando, _Sunshine_.» notò lui, assottigliando lo sguardo con una nota divertita «Hai paura? _Io_ ti faccio paura…?» mormorò, studiandola «Sai, mi piace quando tremi così, di fronte a me. _Mi diverte un po'_.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte e cercò di reprimere il tremolio del suo corpo, ma senza risultato alcuno.

_Sì, se doveva essere sincera, quello strano atteggiamento la stava spaventando a morte._

Dean lasciò scivolare via la sua mano dalla bocca di Lydia e gliela poggiò delicatamente sul collo. Solo allora lei si permise di tornare a respirare in modo regolare, ma aveva la gola arida e non riuscì a rispondere, così Dean le mostrò un sorriso sghembo e piegò il capo verso una spalla.

«Rispondi alla domanda, _Sunshine._» ordinò lui, con tono soffice, grattandole teneramente il collo con il polpastrelli e facendola rabbrividire di nuovo.

«Dean…» soffiò lei alla fine, con tono incerto.

«Mh mh?»

«Sei… sei ubriaco.» disse, schiarendosi la voce e cercando di allontanarsi da lui, ma Dean teneva ancora entrambe le gambe serrate attorno a quelle di lei e questo le impediva di muovere anche solo un passo all'indietro.

«Uh uh.» rispose lui, senza scomporsi minimamente «Dimmi qualcosa che non so, _Sunshine._»

«Perché ti comporti così?»

«Così come?» domandò Dean, con tono innocente, sollevando nuovamente la mano per poterle sfiorare il viso con una carezza, i suoi occhi blu che seguirono assorti la linea immaginaria tracciata dalle sue dita.

«Perché cerchi sempre di… intimidirmi? Non… non era così, all'inizio. _Tu non eri così, prima_.» mormorò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo.

Lo sentì sbuffare una mezza specie di risata sbeffeggiante e Lydia doveva ammettere che questo l'aveva ferita.

«Lydia, Lydia, Lydia.» disse lui, afferrandola per il mento e costringendola a tornare a guardarlo «Prima era diverso. _Prima non avevo…_» ma non concluse la frase, si limitò a fissarla con un'intensità tale che lei si domandò se stesse cercando di trapassarle la testa per vedere cosa ci fosse dentro… _no, forse, in quel momento, voleva trapassarla e basta._

Dopo quelli che sembrarono attimi infiniti nel silenzio opprimente che era sceso ad avvolgerli – e durante i quali Lydia sentì quella strana sensazione, che si agitava sul confine tra piacere e dolore, brulicarle nel petto e nello stomaco come un serpente invisibile, che attorcigliava le sue spire maledette attorno ad ogni suo organo vitale – alla fine fu lei a parlare.

«Cosa…?» sussurrò piano, sollevando una mano e avvicinandola timidamente al viso di lui; finalmente aveva il coraggio di sfiorargli quelle morbide ciocche ribelli e liberargli lo sguardo e lo fece, con una carezza delicata, contro la quale lui si strofinò, pigro come un gatto alla ricerca di attenzioni «Cosa non avevi, prima, _Jon_?»

Dean spalancò gli occhi che aveva socchiuso alla sua carezza e lei sobbalzò, spaventata dalla sua reazione e dallo sguardo strano che ora le stava rivolgendo. La mano di lui scattò nuovamente a circondarle il polso con un gesto repentino e Lydia non riuscì ad impedire ad un verso strozzato di lasciare la sua gola.

«Sono io che faccio le domande, qui.» disse, con tono ora duro.

_Era arrabbiato di nuovo e Lydia sentì il cuore frullare nel suo petto, impazzito._

«D-Dean… mi stai spaventando sul serio, ora… che ti…» stava per fare un'altra domanda, ma l'occhiata torva che lui le rivolse la convinse a desistere e a mordersi il labbro inferiore, per impedirsi di parlare ancora.

Gli occhi di Dean rimasero gelidi e terribilmente impassibili per qualche altro secondo, poi la sua espressione si ammorbidì e Lydia sentì il cuore sciogliersi in una poltiglia bollente, che le si riversò nella bocca dello stomaco. Dean le lasciò nuovamente andare il polso e le sue dita corsero a sfiorarle il mento e poi le labbra, costringendola a smettere di mordersele.

«Se continui così, ti farai del male.» mormorò assorto «Ed io non voglio. Non voglio che nessuno ti faccia del male. _Mai._»

Lydia respirò piano e il suo fiato caldo sfiorò i polpastrelli di lui, regalandogli una strana sensazione, che lo fece sorridere.

_Non era più il suo ghigno sardonico, questa volta era un sorriso dolce… uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi che sembrava essere in grado di rivolgere solo a lei._

«Tu… tu mi stai facendo del male.» borbottò Lydia alla fine.

Dean le rivolse uno sguardo ferito, ma la sua espressione cambiò repentinamente e riecco quel sorriso strano piegargli le labbra.

«Solo perché tu mi costringi, _Sunshine._ Smettila di contraddirmi ed io smetterò di comportarmi così. Ripeto, io non voglio farti del male. Io non ti farei mai del male. _Io voglio proteggerti._ L'ho voluto dalla prima volta che ti ho visto…»

«Ma… ma allora perché fai così?» sussurrò lei e quando lui le rivolse l'ennesima occhiataccia, lei si strinse nelle spalle, temendo di averlo nuovamente fatto arrabbiare.

Dean sollevò le braccia in un gesto così repentino che Lydia, per un secondo, temette che l'avrebbe spinta via; invece, Dean le circondò la vita e la strinse a sé, in maniera possessiva, il viso contro una sua spalla.

«Perché tu hai sempre questo cazzo di atteggiamento ostile, ultimamente. Ed io non lo sopporto. C'è una cosa che continuo a ripeterti da un po' ed è meglio che tu te lo metta in testa, prima che io mi arrabbi sul serio, e te l'ho già detto, non vorresti vedermi _veramente_ arrabbiato: _tu sei mia, Lydia. Sei mia dal momento in cui ti ho salvata, in quel vicolo. Sei mia da quando ti ho detto che eri sotto la mia protezione._» mormorò, le labbra premute contro la stoffa della maglia di lei «_Tu sei mia, Lydia. E di nessun altro, sono stato chiaro?_»

Dean alzò il viso e la guardò dal basso, gli occhi che scintillavano di nuovo di quella luce pericolosa, che non ammetteva repliche.

Lydia si sentì a disagio come mai prima, di fronte a quello sguardo determinato.

«Perché… perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo? E… e cosa c'entra, con il modo in cui mi hai trattata fino ad ora?»

«Questi non sono affari che ti riguardano.» rispose lui bruscamente e le sue braccia la lasciarono andare, facendole provare immediatamente una sensazione di vuoto e di freddo incredibile «Tu sei mia, questo è tutto quello che devi sapere.»

«Lo vedi?» sbottò lei, inghiottendo il nodo che le aveva chiuso la gola «Lo stai facendo di nuovo! Perché non puoi dirmi apertamente quello che pensi? Perché deve essere sempre tutto così difficile, con te?»

Dean si alzò in piedi di scatto e Lydia fu costretta a fare un passo indietro, per ristabilire l'equilibrio, ma lui eliminò nuovamente la distanza tra i loro corpi, torreggiando su di lei con il fuoco negli occhi.

« Perché devi sempre farmi arrabbiare, huh, Lydia? Ti piace così tanto, vedermi arrabbiato? _E' perché sono sexy, quando mi arrabbio?_» sibilò, stringendo pericolosamente gli occhi.

Lydia scosse freneticamente la testa, stringendo le mani in due deboli pugni.

«No, non è così… è solo che…» Lydia sbuffò e fece un altro passo indietro, ristabilendo una distanza di sicurezza «Non credo sia questo il momento giusto per parlare. Io sono stanca e tu sei ubriaco, dovremmo…»

«Oh, no no no. Parliamo adesso, _Sunshine._» la interruppe lui, ed ecco di nuovo quel sorrisetto malsano sulle sue labbra.

«Odio quando mi chiami _Sunshine._ Ed odio che tu sia così.» sussurrò lei, continuando ad indietreggiare.

«Oh, vuoi sapere quante cose odio io, _Sunshine?_» la provocò, poi il suo sguardo si fece più attento «Non scappare, ti ho già detto una volta che non ti conviene farlo. Torna qui.»

Lydia scosse piano la testa e fece un altro passo indietro.

«Lydia. Non farmi venire là.»

Lei si fermò, ora sinceramente spaventata, ma non tornò verso di lui, così Dean sbuffò e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e poi a massaggiarsi il petto.

«Perché devi sempre rendere tutto così fottutamente difficile?»

La raggiunse con due lunghi passi, poi si chinò e l'afferrò per le gambe, caricandosela in spalla, come se nulla fosse.

«No! Dean, fermati! Dean! Ti prego, fermati!» sibilò lei, esasperata, ma Dean nemmeno la ascoltò.

«Adesso, tu vieni con me.»

La portò in camera sua e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un calcio. Poi la lasciò andare, facendola atterrare in modo brusco, e la spinse contro il muro alle sue spalle, poggiando entrambe le mani ai lati del suo viso, così da tenerla in trappola.

«Che stai…?»

«Shhh.» ordinò lui «Adesso stai zitta e mi ascolti. Vuoi sapere che cosa odio io, huh?» si avvicinò così tanto che Lydia poteva sentire il suo respiro solleticarle le labbra «Io _odio_ aver perso il match ieri sera, per colpa tua. _Odio_ che la mia mente non fosse concentrata sul match. _Odio_ il fatto che, quando ti ho vista crollare dietro la barricata e riemergere con il naso sporco di sangue, io mi sia dimenticato completamente di essere sul ring ed abbia pensato solo a te. _Odio_ la sensazione di malessere che ho provato. E… Dio! _Io odio te, per essermi entrata dentro dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista, su quel dannato palco! Io maledico il giorno in cui sono venuto al "The Discordant Note"_… perché non lo so, Lydia, non lo so che cosa mi hai fatto, ma da quella notte, tu…»

Dean ringhiò e Lydia sobbalzò; poi, quasi istintivamente, senza pensarci, sollevò entrambe le braccia e gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani, costringendolo a tornare a guardarla: i suoi occhi blu erano arrabbiati e feriti al tempo stesso.

«Jon…» sussurrò, senza sapere bene cosa dire, ma lui comunque non gliene diede il tempo.

La staccò dal muro con un gesto repentino e la spinse contro il letto, facendola cadere morbidamente su di esso ed inchiodandola con le spalle sul materasso, bloccandole entrambe i polsi sopra la testa. Lei non cercò nemmeno più di vincolarsi, perché le sensazioni che stava provando erano talmente forti da renderla incapace di qualsiasi azione. I brividi sembravano partire direttamente dal suo stomaco, il cuore batteva in modo così frenetico che le sembrava colpire ogni centimetro della sua pelle... pelle che adesso stava andando a fuoco sotto il tocco selvaggio e insanziabile di Dean… _di Jon._

Le sue labbra tracciarono una linea di fuoco dalla mascella al collo e si fermarono lì: la passione con la quale Jon cominciò a succhiare, mordere e baciare l'incavo tra il collo e la spalla fece sfuggire un gemito dalle sue labbra.

«D-Dean... no, fermati... sei...» mormorò Lydia, seppur con poca convinzione.

Dean grugnì infastidito e si staccò dal suo collo.

_La sensazione di gelo che Lydia provò in quell'istante di lontananza dalle sue labbra fu quasi insopportabile._

Dean la fissò dall'alto: le stava ancora trattenendo i polsi con le proprie mani ed era seduto cavalcioni su di lei, sebbene il peso fosse tutto sulle proprie ginocchia, per non pesarle addosso.

Lydia poteva sentire chiaramente la sua eccitazione premere lievemente contro il suo basso ventre.

Dean aveva il fiatone e con i capelli tutti scombinati, che calavano a corprigli la fronte, e gli occhi scintillanti di lussuria... _era una visione divina._

«Perché? Perché mi combatti sempre, Lydia?» si abbassò di nuovo repentinamente verso di lei, avvicinando le sue labbra all'orecchio di lei «Non resistermi.» sussurrò, leccandole poi il lobo con un gesto lento e studiato, che la fece rabbrividire e le fece sfuggire un altro gemito incontrollato.

Dean ghignò contro la sua pelle: _aveva trovato un punto sensibile, a quanto pare._

Tracciò di nuovo una scia di baci roventi dal suo orecchio, lungo la mascella, poi sul mento, fino ad arrivare a quelle labbra morbide, che così tanto voleva assaggiare.

_Divorare._

Ma prima che potesse finalmente farle sue, Lydia districò una mano dalla sua presa e le sue dita corsero tra le proprie labbra e quelle di lui. Dean le lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma lei non si lasciò intimidire.

«No, non farlo.»

«Perché?» grugnì lui ed era evidente che si stava arrabbiando di nuovo «Perché continui a respingermi?»

«Perché riesco ancora a distinguere cos'è giusto e cos'è sbagliato.»

Lo sguardo di Dean si fece ancora più duro e cattivo.

«Ed io sono sbagliato, non è vero? Invece Se…» sbottò, ma lei scosse freneticamente la testa e gli premette le dita sulle labbra, costringendolo a tacere.

«No, _Jon._ Tu non sei sbagliato.» mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi «_Tu sei la miglior cosa che mi sia successa da quando ho perso la memoria._»

Dean spalancò gli occhi, totalmente scosso dalle sue parole. La fissò e lei non poté fare altro che sorridere teneramente.

«Ma non è questo il Dean che mi ha salvata. Questo ragazzo arrabbiato e psicotico, che vuole spaventarmi e dominarmi… tu non sei così, Dean. _Ed io rivoglio indietro il mio Dean Ambrose, quello che mi ha salvata e mi ha promesso che nessuno mi avrebbe più fatto del male. Io… non voglio perderlo._»

Lydia sentì il corpo di Dean rilassarsi sopra di lei e le sue mani lasciare la presa sull'unico polso che ancora stava trattenendo; poi, crollò docilmente su di lei, ma atterrandole accanto, in modo da non pesarle addosso, il viso abbandonato sul suo petto.

«_Ti odio._» lo sentì mormorare «_E odio il modo in cui mi fai sentire. Riesci a farmi perdere il controllo come nessun altro. Lo sai, questo?_»

«Credo di averlo imparato a mie spese.» disse lei di rimando.

Dean sbuffò, un orecchio premuto contro il petto di lei, un braccio poggiato contro il suo addome ed una gambe intrecciata a quella di lei.

«Il tuo cuore… batte davvero fortissimo.» sussurrò Dean, la voce improvvisamente bassa ed impastata dal sonno «E' sempre così…?» mormorò, ma non concluse la frase; il suo respiro si fece improvvisamente pesante e Lydia sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi contro il proprio.

_L'alcool e la stanchezza dovevano avuto avere il sopravvento ed era crollato._

Lydia sospirò e poi sorrise, sollevando piano una mano per posargliela tra i capelli.

«_Quando sono con te, sempre_.» rispose con un sussurro che si disperse nel silenzio della notte.

* * *

**Okay, questo è il capitolo più lungo che io abbia mai scritto per questa storia; ho pensato di dividerlo, ad un certo punto, ma doveva essere un tutt'uno ed inoltre ero stanca di rinviare la parte con Dean ubriaco, quindi... eccola qui! Tranquilli, dal prossimo capitolo torneremo ad avere una lunghezza decente, né eccessivamente corta, ma neanche così infinita, promesso!  
****Una cosa che ci tengo a precisare è questo capitolo è un OMAGGIO A DOLPH ZIGGLER: sono stata all'houseshow a Roma ed ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare Dolph (e altre Superstars) fuori dall'hotel e Dolph è stato davvero carinissimo con me - la mia immagine profilo qui siamo io e lui, come potete vedere (: Ed inoltre, durante lo show, mi ha dato la sua maglia per la seconda volta, quindi mi sono sentita di scrivere un capitolo omaggio a lui ed eccovi spiegata la presenza di Dolph (E, se ve lo state chiedendo, sì: Dolph profuma davvero di fragola **). Tutto qui, ci tenevo a precisarlo!  
****Ora, come sempre, sono un po' di corsa, quindi non ho il tempo per altro: spero comunque che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Mi raccomando, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate con un sacco di recensioni, ripagate il mio sforzo nello scrivere un capitolo tanto lungo!  
****Prometto di rispondervi, questa volta, ma sappiate che anche quando non lo faccio, per mancanza di tempo, leggo tutti i vostri commenti e mi danno tanta ispirazione per continuare a scrivere, quindi GRAZIE!**


	23. A Walk To Remember

****Author's note:**** Ecco qui un nuovo capitolo! Ultimamente sono sempre di corsa, quindi vi lascio velocemente alla lettura! Grazie, come sempre, per continuare a leggere la mia storia e sostenermi ;) Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate con una recensione, mi raccomando! Ne ho bisogno, specialmente in questi periodi pieni di impegni ed esami! Love you all!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**23\. A walk to remember**

Leighla Shultz non era mai stata una di quelle ragazze che avevano fiducia in se stesse e nei propri mezzi, tutt'altro. Sin da quando era piccola aveva avuto molti complessi sul suo aspetto fisico, complessi che non erano scomparsi neanche una volta che aveva passato l'adolescenza ed era entrata nel mondo degli adulti. Era per questo che indossava sempre vestiti eccentrici, portava lunghe extension nei capelli corvini e truccava pesantemente i suoi occhi cobalto, l'unica cosa davvero degna di nota – almeno secondo il suo _imparzialissimo_ parere.

Colby Lopez, il suo fidanzato storico da ormai più di cinque anni, continuava a ripeterle in continuazione che non aveva bisogno di indossare tutto quel make-up: lui la trovava particolarmente bella alla luce dorata del mattino, quando il suo viso di porcellana era pulito e naturale e il suo sorriso splendido arrivava ad illuminarle lo sguardo di zaffiro, così dolce ed espressivo che lui non aveva potuto fare altro che innamorarsene dalla prima volta che lo aveva intercettato.

Ma, ovviamente, le sue parole, per quanto piacere potessero portarle nel cuore, non riuscivano mai a dissipare completamente tutte le insicurezze che lei si portava dietro come un mantello immerso nella pece… ed ecco perché Leighla, vestita con una camicetta a quadri, rossa e nera, ed un paio di attillati leggins di pelle, infilati in anfibi lucidi, aveva indossato il suo solito strato di make-up sul viso liscio, risaltando gli occhi in maniera quasi violenta, con una decisa sfumatura di matita nera; il rossetto rosso sulle labbra le aveva sempre donato e così, mentre aspettava che Colby scendesse dall'aereo e la raggiungesse, si controllò un'ultima volta allo specchio che portava sempre con sé. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, si assicurò che la lacca li tenesse ancora fermi al loro posto, poi esaminò gli occhi ed infine le labbra, contenta che non ci fossero sbafature e che il suo viso fosse ancora perfettamente intatto.

«Smettila di guardarti, _sweets_: sei bellissima come sempre.»

Leighla sussultò e lo specchio le sfuggì di mano, cadendo per terra e chiudendosi. Qualcuno le circondò la vita da dietro, con un braccio forte, e la sua schiena aderì immediatamente contro un petto ampio e muscoloso; non aveva bisogno di voltarsi, per sapere chi fosse: il suo profumo avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo tra mille.

«Colby… mi hai spaventata.» sussurrò, con un sorriso divertito.

Colby ridacchiò e le baciò teneramente la nuca, prima di afferrarla delicatamente e costringerla e voltarsi verso di lui. Leighla gli poggiò entrambe le mani sul petto e sollevò il viso per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi: _cielo, se le era mancato._

Le era mancato tutto di lui: dal suo profumo dolce ed inebriante, alle sue braccia forti che la stringevano a sé, al suo corpo perfetto, che amava sempre spogliare e baciare in ogni singolo centimetro, alla barba che le solleticava il mento quando si baciavano e… _Dio, i suoi occhi scuri e profondi, il modo in cui la guardavano sempre e che, anche dopo tanti anni, erano ancora in grado di farla arrossire e di farle frullare forte il cuore nel petto._

Quando Colby Lopez la guardava in quel modo, Leighla Shultz dimenticava ogni incertezza.

Colby le sorrise dall'alto e le sfiorò il viso con una carezza, portandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Leighla socchiuse gli occhi, godendo del calore della sua mano contro la propria guancia, poi si alzò in punta di piedi e posò le sue labbra su quelle di lui: riusciva ancora a sentirlo sorridere contro la propria bocca.

«Mi sei mancato così tanto…» sussurrò, tra un piccolo bacetto e l'altro.

Il sorriso di Colby si fece più ampio e le sue braccia le circondarono la vita con maggior forza, mentre si chinava su di lei e approfondiva il bacio, lasciando scivolare la lingua tra le sue labbra e andando immediatamente a cercare quella di lei, con la quale si legò in un intreccio violento e urgente, che quasi la fece gemere per la sorpresa.

Leighla si staccò da lui quasi immediatamente, non riuscendo a reprimere una risata divertita: le sue guance rosse spiccavano anche sotto lo spesso strato di fondotinta.

Colby riaprì gli occhi e imbronciò le labbra e lei sorrise, scuotendo piano il capo.

«Calma, tigre. Stiamo dando spettacolo in pubblico, non mi pare il caso.» sussurrò, alzandosi nuovamente in punta di piedi e baciandogli teneramente le labbra.

Colby mise il broncio e lei gli mostrò un nuovo sorriso.

«Sbrigamoci allora a tornare a casa…» le disse in un orecchio, sfiorandole il lobo con una carezza della lingua che la fece rabbrividire «_Così ti faccio vedere quanto mi sei mancata…»_

«Colby!» ridacchiò lei, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla «Se litigare per telefono ti fa questo effetto, dovremmo farlo più spesso.»

Colby sogghignò e Leighla si districò dal suo abbraccio e si piegò a prendere lo specchietto che le era caduto di mano in precedenza.

Il telefono di Colby squillò e lui lo estrasse dalla tascona della felpa: un messaggio.

«Chi è che ti fa sorridere così tanto?» chiese Leighla curiosa, tornando accanto a lui.

Colby scrollò le spalle e rispose velocemente, prima di rimetterlo a posto.

«E' solo _Dean_ che fa il coglione come al solito.» la liquidò velocemente, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Su, andiamo a casa, _sweets_. Ho fame.»

Leighla ridacchiò di nuovo, quando lui le lanciò una di quelle occhiate penetranti che le fecero immediatamente capire che non aveva affatto fame di cibo… _ma di lei._ Colby l'afferrò per mano e insieme uscirono dall'aereoporto.

_Solo una volta tornata a casa, mentre era nel bagno a prepararsi per una nottata che si preannunciava dolce e violenta al tempo stesso, Leighla si rese conto che lo specchietto, cadendo in terra, si era rotto in mille pezzi._

_Quant'è per uno specchio rotto? Sette anni di guai?_

* * *

"_Se Dean si comporta male, tu dagli uno scappellotto. Giuro che poi te lo restituisco! :P"_

Lydia sorrise al messaggio di Seth Rollins e scosse la testa, poi tornò a guardare la città scorrere veloce fuori dal finestrino.

«Cos'è che ti fa sorridere così tanto?» le chiese Jon, dopo averle lanciato una veloce occhiata di traverso dal posto di guida.

Erano finalmente atterrati a Las Vegas, dopo nove lunghe ore di viaggio, ed ora stavano tornando verso casa di Jon. Erano partiti quella mattina presto, salutando Seth e Roman all'aeroporto.

Lydia doveva ammettere di essere un po' nervosa al pensiero che avrebbe trascorso il resto della settimana da sola con Dean Ambrose. Dopo quella notte, quando lui era tornato nella suite ubriaco, le acque sembravano essersi calmate: Dean non aveva dato segno di ricordarsi di quanto era successo o di cosa le aveva detto, ma Lydia era pronta a scommettere che era tutto ben stampato nella sua memoria e prova ne era il fatto che era tornato ad essere il vecchio Dean.

_Il suo Dean Ambrose._

Non avevano più davvero affrontato il discorso, ma avevano smesso di litigare ed avevano tacitamente accettato l'una le silenziose scuse dell'altro.

Ma, nonostante tutto, c'era una piccola vocina, insistente e fastidiosa, che continuava a sussurrarle dubbi e timori nelle orecchie: _le cose sarebbero davvero tornate ad essere come all'inizio?_

Lydia e Jon non erano più i due sconosciuti che si erano incontrati per caso… lui non era più solo Dean Ambrose, il cane pazzo dello SHIELD, il wrestler per cui lei aveva una cotta da fan; e lei non era più solo la ragazzina smemorata che lui aveva salvato da quel gruppo di schifosi stupratori e che aveva accolto a casa sua. _Erano entrambi molto, ma molto di più, l'uno per l'altra… solo che nessuno dei due era ancora disposto ad ammetterlo._

Lydia distolse lo sguardo dalle strade caotiche di Las Vegas e, con il sorriso ancora morbidamente piegato sulle labbra, si voltò a guardare Dean, i cui occhi erano concentrati sulla strada.

«Seth.» rispose lei, con sincerità.

Jon corrugò la fronte e fece appello a tutta la sua forza interiore per non stringere rabbiosamente le dita attorno al volante… _non c'era alcun motivo di sentire sempre quella strana corrosione nello stomaco, ogni volta che Lydia parlava di Colby. Lui era lontano, ora, probabilmente già a casa a divertirsi con Leighla._

«Mi da fastidio.» mormorò però, non riuscendo proprio a trattenersi.

Lydia piegò il capo verso una spalla, riservandogli un'occhiata perplessa.

«Che cosa?»

«_Che lui riesca sempre a farti sorridere in questo modo_.»

Lydia sentì il suo cuore mancare un colpo. Corrugò entrambe le sopracciglia e assottigliò lo sguardo.

«Perché ti darebbe fastidio, scusa? Non è una brutta cosa.» sussurrò.

Jon scosse la testa.

«Non ho detto che è una brutta cosa. E' solo che…»

_E' solo che vorrei essere io a riuscire a farti sorridere così._

Jon pensò solo quelle parole, ma non le pronunciò ad alta voce; si limitò a sbuffare ed invece disse «Niente, lascia perdere. Mi sono espresso male, non importa.»

Lydia deglutì e si umettò le labbra, poi sollevò piano una mano e la posò delicatamente sul braccio di Dean.

«_Jon…_»

«Lydia, no. Lascia stare, ho detto.» rispose lui duramente.

Lydia ritirò la mano ed abbassò lo sguardo, mortificata.

_Ma come, non erano tornati ad avere un rapporto normale? Perché ora Dean si stava comportando di nuovo come uno stronzo?_

_Oh, beh… questa era una domanda alla quale anche lo stesso Jon avrebbe voluto trovare risposta._

_Ma che gli prendeva?_

Jon sbuffò di nuovo e si passò una mano a scombinare i capelli, in un gesto nervoso.

«Scusami, _Lys_, non volevo. Sono solo stanco, tutto qui.»

Lydia annuì e riportò lo sguardo sul panorama fuori dal finestrino: riconobbe il parchetto nel quale Dean l'aveva convinta a tornare a casa con lui… erano quasi arrivati.

«Tranquillo, non fa niente.»

Dean parcheggiò ed entrambi scesero silenziosamente dalla macchina; mentre lui scaricava le valigie dal bagagliaio, Lydia rimase in disparte ad osservare la strada, ma lo sguardo vuoto che stava rivolgendo ad essa denotava quanto la sua mente fosse da tutt'altra parte.

«Su, andiamo.» le disse Dean, passandole accanto e precedendola, portando tutte le valigie da solo.

Lydia sospirò e lo seguì.

_Le cose sarebbero mai tornate come prima?_

Una volta rientrati nell'appartamento, Jon e Lydia avevano scambiato solo qualche altra parola di circostanza, ma le loro interazioni erano rimaste fredde e distaccate, come se fossero due sconosciuti che si ritrovano per caso a convivere sotto lo stesso tetto. _Che poi, a ben vedere, era proprio così._

Lydia voleva davvero che le cose tra di loro tornassero come all'inizio e, mentre finiva di sciacquarsi i capelli sotto la doccia, decise che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per riuscire a scaldare nuovamente l'atmosfera tra di loro. Era determinata a riavvicinarsi nuovamente a Dean Ambrose… anzi, _a Jon._ Pian piano stava cominciando ad abiturarsi a chiamarlo con il suo vero nome e, dal momento che le sembrava che i suoi occhi si illuminassero sempre di un sorriso nascosto, ogni qual volta lei si rivolgeva a lui chiamandolo _Jon_, si sarebbe impegnata per chiamarlo così più spesso. Era pur sempre un piccolo passo per il loro riavvicinamento.

_Sinceramente, sperava solo che lui la smettesse di comportarsi da stronzo, perché quello avrebbe decisamente reso le cose più difficili._

Uscita da sotto la doccia, Lydia si avvolse in un asciugamano, si spazzolò i lunghi capelli e poi li asciugò: onde naturali le incorniciarono il viso pulito e, mentre si guardava attraverso lo specchio annebbiato, Lydia sospirò e poi si costrinse a sorridere.

_Doveva pensare positivo._

Camminò verso la stanza degli ospiti avvolta nell'asciugamano, notando che la porta della camera di Jon era chiusa. Senza pensarci troppo, si infilò nella sua stanza e si cambiò, indossando un paio di caldi pantacollant neri e la maglietta _EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE _che Jon le aveva prestato la prima sera che l'aveva portata a casa sua. Ormai, la indossava quasi sempre, per andare a dormire… _era come averlo più vicino._ L'aveva lavata, quindi ora non profumava più di lui, ma l'intera casa profumava di lui, quindi era come averlo sempre intorno. Si infilò una felpa dello SHIELD sopra – era pur sempre fine Novembre e l'aria era davvero fredda – ed uscì.

«De… _Jon?_» lo chiamò, avvicinandosi alla porta ancora chiusa della sua camera e bussando piano.

Non ci fu alcuna risposta da parte del ragazzo, così Lydia aprì lentamente la porta e sbirciò all'interno.

«Jon?» ripeté, guardandosi intorno: la camera era vuota e lui non sembrava essere lì.

_Che fosse uscito mentre lei era sotto la doccia?_

Quel pensiero le fece dolere il cuore, almeno fino a quando non notò la sua figura fuori dalla finestra.

_Jon era lì, sul balconcino, e le stava dando la schiena, le braccia intrecciate sulla ringhiera, il viso rivolto al cielo aranciato del tramonto._

Lydia restò a guardarlo per qualche secondo, indecisa se raggiungerlo o se semplicemente girare i tacchi e tornare ad ignorarlo.

_No, non poteva. Si era ripromessa nemmeno cinque minuti prima che avrebbe fatto di tutto per riavvicinarsi a lui ed era quello che aveva intenzione di fare. Basta procrastinare._

Prese un profondo respiro, si lisciò i capelli con le mani e lo raggiunse. Non appena aprì la finestra e mise piede fuori nel balcone, Jon si girò a guardarla: Lydia non potè impedire al suo cuore di fare una capriola nel suo petto.

_Jon era… divino._

La luce del tramonto illuminava il suo profilo, evidenziando la perfezione del suo viso, delle sue spalle, delle sue braccia; i capelli biondi si muovevano morbidamente attorno alla sua testa, in una piega arruffata che gli sfiorava dolcemente le guance e calava, di tanto in tanto, a coprire i suoi occhi blu, che ora la stavano osservando con un'intensità tale da farle attorcigliare le budella nello stomaco; le sue labbra perfette trattenevano la sigaretta che stava fumando e lei, in quel momento, non desiderò altro che essere quella sigaretta… _voleva di nuovo sentire le sue labbra morbide, che sapevano di nicotina e menta, sfiorare le proprie._

_Da quando la rabbia e l'indignazione verso di lui erano scomparse, Lydia si era resa conto di quanto grande fosse l'attrazione che provava nei confronti di Dean Ambrose… era qualcosa di insopportabile, che le faceva desiderare si sentire quel corpo perfetto premuto contro il proprio in ogni momento e, quando erano vicini come ora, la tentazione era ancora più forte._

Jon rimase in silenzio ad osservarla, con sguardo incuriosito, mentre prendeva un altro lungo tiro dalla sua sigaretta e poi rilasciava andare il fumo verso il cielo.

_Non disse nulla semplicemente perché, fosse dipeso da lui, sarebbe rimasto per sempre su quel balcone a guardarla: Lydia era di una bellezza disarmante, alla luce del tramonto, con i lunghi capelli che si gonfiavano nel vento, i grandi occhi scintillanti e le labbra rosse, che quasi sembravano pregarlo di essere morse._

«Hey…» disse lei infine, con un sussurro morbido, spezzando il silenzio.

«Hey.» rispose semplicemente Jon, poggiandosi con i reni contro la ringhiera.

«Che fai qui fuori?» gli domandò, sentendosi stupida l'istante dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole; era evidente che stesse fumando.

«Pensavo.» disse invece Jon, sorprendendola.

Lydia gli offrì un sorrisino e si avvicinò a lui, poggiandosi con le braccia sulla ringhiera e osservando il sole scomparire lentamente all'orizzonte.

«A cosa? Se posso saperlo…»

Jon prese un'altra boccata di fumo, poi si girò lentamente a guardarla: Lydia aveva gli occhi fissi sul cielo, che stava lentamente perdendo la sua battaglia contro le tenebre, e lui si perse ancora per qualche altro secondo a guardarla e memorizzare ogni singolo dettaglio del suo viso rilassato, dalla linea arcuata delle sopracciglia, alle lunghe ciglia nere, al profilo perfetto del naso e alla piega corrucciata delle labbra. Buttò fuori il fumo, poi si leccò piano le labbra.

«_A te._»

Le guance di Lydia divennero immediatamente rosse e Jon non potè impedirsi di sogghignare leggermente. Quando si voltò lentamente a guardarlo, lui aveva ancora quel sorrisino irriverente sulle labbra.

«Ah sì?» domandò Lydia.

«Sì.» Jon spense la sigaretta nel posacenere che teneva sul bordo della ringhiera, poi sollevò una mano a spostarle i capelli dietro l'orecchio «Pensavo a questi ultimi giorni. Io… non lo so che mi sia preso, ma so di essere stato un vero e proprio coglione. Non meritavi un simile trattamento da parte mia.»

Lydia sorrise debolmente e si strinse in una spalla.

«No, in effetti no.» concordò «Ma è passato, ormai. Va bene così.»

«No, Lydia. Non va bene così.» la interruppe lui serio, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sulle sue dita che adesso stavano sfiorando i suoi capelli, come se non riuscisse a guardarla negli occhi «Non va affatto bene così. Sono stato uno stronzo e…» Jon sbuffò, innervosito da chissà cosa, e si allontanò di un passo, lasciando cadere la mano e riportandola al suo fianco «Dio… io non sono bravo in queste cose.»

Lydia lo osservò passarsi le dita sul viso e poi tra i capelli, mentre voltava lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte; lei sorrise, con una dolcezza che, se solo lui avesse girato lo sguardo su di lei in quel momento, sicuro se ne sarebbe innamorato. Ma Jon rimase con gli occhi fissi sulla sottile linea rosata che soccombeva contro il blu della notte e quindi non la vide nemmeno muoversi, motivo per il quale sussultò appena, quando sentì il viso di Lydia premersi contro il suo petto e le sue braccia sottili circondargli teneramente la vita.

«_Jon…_ va bene così, davvero. Ho capito cosa stai cercando di dire ed è okay. _Ti perdono._» mormorò, le labbra premute contro la sua maglietta, che profumava dannatamente di lui.

Jon la guardò dall'altro con un'occhiata stupita poi, senza pensarci su due volte, calò su di lei e la strinse a sua volta, lasciandole scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita snella e infilandole una mano tra i capelli dietro la nuca, avvolgendola con il calore confortevole del suo corpo. Abbassò il capo e la schiena, fino a che non potè poggiare il viso contro l'incavo del suo collo, e rimase così per lunghi minuti, aggrappato a lei come se da questo ne dipendesse la sua vita, a respirare il profumo dolce ed inebriante di quei capelli morbidi contro i quali aveva premuto il naso.

_Dio… se le era mancata._

Jon non disse assolutamente nulla, ma quell'abbraccio e l'urgenza con il quale la stava stringendo a sé valevano più di mille parole.

* * *

Avevano appena finito di cenare e, mentre Jon parlava al telefono con alcuni dirigenti della WWE, che gli stavano comunicando le prossime date di eventi televisivi ed house show, che sarebbero ricominciati dalla settimana seguente, Lydia aveva pulito la cucina e poi si era seduta sul divano, accendendo la TV e facendo un po' di zapping. Jon la raggiunse pochi minuti dopo, crollando sul posto accanto a lei, che si girò per rivolgergli un sorriso.

«Dammi il cellulare.» le disse lui, porgendole una mano ed armeggiando con l'altra nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni per estrasse il telefono di Lydia.

Lydia deglutì e sentì il cuore cominciare a battere furiosamente nel suo petto: _finalmente era giunto il momento tanto atteso… finalmente poteva scoprire qualcosa in più su di lei._

Estrasse il cellulare dalla tascona della felpa e lo diede a Jon, che armeggiò con entrambi gli apparecchi, fino a che la scheda di Lydia non fu di nuovo nel suo cellulare.

«A te l'onore.» Jon sorrise incoraggiante e le restituì il cellulare, che Lydia prese con mani incontrollabilmente tremanti.

La ragazza fissò lo schermo spento per lunghissimi istanti: ora non erano solo le sue mani a tremare, Jon poteva sentire tutto il suo piccolo corpo sussultare accanto a lui.

«Hey, respira, _little fighter._» le sussurrò morbidamente, avvicinandosi di più a lei e circondandole le spalle con un braccio, per poterla stringere a sé «Sono qui con te. Qualsiasi cosa scoprirai sul tuo passato, non ti lascio.» mormorò, premendole le labbra su di una tempia.

Lydia annuì debolmente, poi rilasciò andare un lungo respiro ed infine accese il cellulare.

La schermata iniziale lasciò posto a quella di blocco del telefono e Lydia spalancò gli occhi, sentendo tutta la sua paura scomparire, inglobata da una travolgente sensazione di imbarazzo. Prima che lui potesse anche solo mettere a fuoco quello che lei aveva visto, Lydia si premette il cellulare contro il petto.

«Hey, che succede?» le domandò Jon, preoccupato, lanciandole un'occhiata perplessa.

Lydia era ora diventata tutta rossa e aveva abbassato lo sguardo; i suoi denti avevano cominciato a torturare nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

_Era una cosa che faceva spesso, quando si sentiva a disagio._

_Ma cos'è che aveva visto?_

Jon non ne aveva la più pallida idea: che cosa poteva avere una ragazza come sfondo del proprio telefono?

_Forse, una foto di lei che si baciava col suo ragazzo? Magari con quello schifoso di Callum…?_

Il solo pensiero gli fece stringere una mano a pugno, così violentemente che sentì tutti i tendini del polso tirare dolorosamente.

«Lydia?» la richiamò lui, impaziente.

«Non… non è niente.» mentì lei «Ora… ora lo sblocco e…»

«No.» la interruppe lui, serio «Ora mi fai vedere cos'è che ti ha sconvolta tanto.» ordinò.

«N-non mi ha sconvolta!» rispose lei, anche se il tono acuto della sua voce raccontava tutt'altra storia.

«Uh uh. Ed io sono il Campione WWE.» Jon allungò nuovamente la mano verso di lei «Fammi vedere.»

«Beh… beh: tu potresti benissimo esserlo, il Campione WWE. Sei così forte e sei uno dei wrestler migliori che ci siano al momento e…» farfugliò lei, concitatamente, sperando di riuscire a cambiare argomento.

«Bel tentativo, _little fighter_, ma non funziona.» disse lui con un ghigno «Ora, fammi vedere.»

«No.» rispose Lydia testarda, stringendosi di più il cellulare contro il petto.

«No?» fece lui, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«No.» ripeté lei.

«Non costringermi a prenderlo con la forza, _Lys. _Sai che lo faccio.» l'avvertì, mentre un ghigno si allargava sulle sue labbra.

«C-cosa? No, non puoi!» protestò lei, spalancando gli occhi e facendo per alzarsi dal divano.

Ovviamente, il suo tentativo di fuga non andò a buon fine: Jon scattò agilmente in avanti e in un secondo le fu addosso, intrappolandola sotto di sé.

«DEAN!» urlò lei, spaventata, ma il suo grido fu accompagnato da risate di divertimento, che gli scaldarono il cuore.

Jon sogghignò: una delle sue mani era corsa immediatamente a bloccarle il braccio sopra la testa, mentre l'altra le aveva sfiorato distrattamente i capelli, per scendere poi lungo il profilo del viso, giù per la mascella, sulla linea sottile del collo, sulla spalla, su tutta la lunghezza del braccio, fino a che le sue dita non picchiettarono delicatamente sul dorso della mano con la quale lei stava ancora stringendo il cellulare al petto.

«A quanto pare, posso.» le soffiò, chinando il capo fino a quando i suoi capelli non le solleticarono la fronte, facendole correre un brivido lungo tutta la schiena, che lo fece sorridere più apertamente.

Lydia lo guardò dal basso, le guance le stavano letteralmente andando a fuoco e cercò di non pensare a quanto rosse dovessero essere diventate… il che, sorprendentemente, non fu nemmeno così difficile.

_Quando Dean era così vicino, non riusciva a pensare a null'altro che ai suoi occhi magnetici, al suo sorriso perfetto, al suo corpo duro e caldo contro di lei e al suo profumo inebriante._

«Allora? Ti arrendi?» mormorò lui, scendendo a sfiorarle una guancia con le labbra.

_La sua pelle era morbida e bollente contro la sua bocca._

Lydia deglutì e respirò piano.

«Va bene, va bene. Mi arrendo…» sussurrò dopo un po', cominciando a muoversi sotto di lui per cercare di uscire da quella posizione.

_Il cuore stava battendo così velocemente nel suo petto che era sicura che presto sarebbe schizzato fuori._

«Brava bimba.» sorrise Jon, facendole un occhiolino e togliendosi da sopra di lei, che si rimise velocemente a sedere, cercando di ristabilizzare il suo respiro e di darsi un po' di contegno.

Jon la osservò silenziosamente, il ghigno ancora ben stampato sulle sue labbra.

«Ora… il telefono, Lydia.» ordinò, muovendo le dita.

Lydia sospirò e guardò un'ultima volta lo schermo nero.

«Lydia?»

«Ora, ora!» sbottò lei, di nuovo nervosa «Ora te lo faccio vedere, però… prometti di non ridere di me?»

Jon corrugò la fronte e piegò il capo su di un lato, perplesso.

«Perché dovrei ridere di te, _little fighter?_» chiese, la curiosità che cresceva ogni secondo di più.

_Che diavolo c'era su quel maledetto sfondo di quel dannato telefono?!_

«Tu promettilo e basta!»

«Va bene, va bene! Prometto di non ridere.» sbuffò Jon, scuotendo il capo «Ora, fammi vedere.»

Lydia prese un altro profondo respiro, poi gli consegnò il cellulare con riluttanza.

Jon spinse il tasto di accensione al lato.

_Che cosa poteva avere una ragazza come sfondo del proprio telefono?_

_Ovviamente, uno dei suoi idoli! Come aveva fatto a non pensarci?_

Quello che, di certo, non si era aspettato di trovare, era…

«Hai una mia foto come sfondo del tuo cellulare?» soffiò, spalancando lentamente gli occhi, mentre la consapevolezza lo colpiva come un'ondata di fuoco che partiva direttamente dal basso ventre.

_Perché diavolo l'idea che Lydia avesse delle sue immagini nel cellulare lo aveva eccitato, ora?_

Dean rimase in silenzio ad osservare il se stesso della foto, che lo occhieggiava sensualmente dallo schermo: era una vecchia immagine risalente al suo periodo Moxley in CZW. Aveva il viso sollevato ed uno sguardo fiero e determinato negli occhi blu come il cielo alle sue spalle. I capelli erano lunghi e scarmigliati e attorno al collo aveva uno di quei maledetti collari che gli avevano lasciato più lividi ed abrasioni di quanti non ne potesse ricordare. Era a petto nudo ed indossava solo un paio di jeans sdruciti.

_E così, era questa la versione di se stesso che a Lydia piaceva di più, huh?_

«Jon…?» la vocina timida di Lydia lo riportò alla realtà.

Dean sollevò lo sguardo per posarlo su quello enorme e un po' preoccupato della ragazza, che lo stava osservando con un'occhiata discreta, come se temesse una sua reazione.

Le labbra di Jon si aprirono in un sorrisino.

«Sei proprio una fan, vero?» le disse, ridacchiando leggermente.

«Hey!» lo rimproverò Lydia «Avevi promesso di non ridere!»

Jon, che aveva cercato di trattenersi fino a quel momento, si coprì la bocca con una mano, per soffocare le altre risate.

«Oh, smettila!» sbottò lei, dandogli una leggera spinta su di un braccio e riappropriandosi del suo cellulare.

Dean ridacchiò ancora tra sé e sé e Lydia borbottò qualcosa di poco chiaro, cominciando a trafficare con il telefono: fortunatamente non c'era alcun codice per sbloccarlo, così poté accedere al menù principale, sullo sfondo del quale c'era un'altra foto di Dean Ambrose, alla vista della quale Lydia sospirò pesantemente.

«Dai, non fare così, _little fighter._» disse lui, una volta che fu in grado di riassumere un tono neutro «Io direi che è proprio un bello sfondo, nulla di cui vergognarsi.» le mormorò all'orecchio e Lydia dovette combattere con tutte le sue forze per non arrossire ancora; non sapeva se ci fosse riuscita, ma nel dubbio si girò solo velocemente a fargli una linguaccia e poi tornò ad osservare il cellulare.

Cliccò sulla rubrica, ma i numeri erano più o meno gli stessi che aveva salvati sulla scheda: riconosceva – per modo di dire – solo i nomi _B._ e _Callum._ Per il resto, una lista di nomi senza volto: _Alexis, Ametista, Ariana, B., Beatrix, Callum, Christine, Claudine, Daniel, Debra, Erika, Gabriel, George, Jennifer, Julia, Jessica, Kiara, Kristall, Mary, Marika, Maurice, Michelle, Roberto, Sharon, Simon, Vicky…_

No, decisamente non ricordava chi diavolo fossero quelle persone.

«Niente?» domandò Jon, con delicatezza, mentre lei usciva dalla rubrica.

Lydia scosse lentamente la testa.

«Nope. Riconosco solo i nomi di _B._ e _Call_.»

Jon le sfiorò il braccio con una carezza rassicurante e lei rialzò lo sguardo solo per rivolgergli un sorrisino veloce.

Passarono altri dieci minuti a rileggere i messaggi – ma Lydia aveva già potuto farlo dall'altro telefono, visto che erano salvati sulla scheda, quindi neanche questo fu di alcun aiuto. Aveva varie applicazioni sul telefono, come Facebook, Twitter, Instagram e persino Tumblr, ma fu con grande delusione che scoprì che, quando l'assistenza le aveva riparato il telefono, tutti gli account e le password erano stati eliminati dal sistema, quindi non poté ricavare alcuna informazione da essi.

_Peccato, perché sinceramente ci aveva sperato di poter accedere al suo profilo di Facebook: almeno avrebbe potuto scoprire il suo cognome e trovare un sacco di informazioni riguardo i suoi hobby, le sue passioni… la sua intera vita. E poi, avrebbe potuto leggere i nomi dei suoi amici e dare loro dei volti e vedere le foto e magari ricordare qualcosa._

Lydia rilasciò andare l'ennesimo, lungo sospiro e si abbandonò contro il petto di Jon, che le circondò immediatamente le spalle con un braccio e la strinse prontamente a sé: odiava vederla stare così male e non sapere cosa fare per aiutarla.

_Odiava sentirsi così impotente._

«Mancano solo le foto da vedere…» la sentì mormorare, mentre sollevava una mano e la stringeva teneramente attorno al tessuto della sua maglietta.

Dean non ebbe il coraggio di abbassare il capo e guardarla in viso: aveva paura di vederla di nuovo con quel sorriso triste piegato sulle labbra e questo lo avrebbe distrutto. Così, si limitò a stringerla di più a sé e a poggiarle il mento sul capo.

«Aprile.» le ordinò dolcemente «Sono qui con te.»

Lydia respirò a fondo, poi cliccò sulla galleria: c'erano veramente tantissime foto, forse più di mille, segno che doveva essere una ragazza alla quale piaceva molto fare fotografie. Lei era in quasi tutte, circondata da amici, al mare, in un parco… ce ne erano alcune di lei con Callum, alle quali Jon dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per non strapparle il telefono di mano e cancellarle; e poi, ce ne erano tantissime di lei con una ragazza dai corti capelli biondissimi e i grandi occhioni azzurri.

Lydia si fermò su di una di esse: erano lei e questa ragazza con in mano due gelati enormi ed entrambe avevano delle espressioni buffissime in viso.

_Jon non aveva mai visto quel lato di Lydia… quella ragazza solare e spensierata, che sorrideva anche con gli occhi brillanti, in quelle foto, lui non l'aveva ancora conosciuta. Si ritrovò a domandarsi se c'era ancora… se lui sarebbe mai stato in grado di vederla, di conoscerla._

«_Le foto sono frammenti di vita intrappolati in un'immagine. Ricordi incastrati nel tempo._» sussurrò Lydia, sfiorando la foto con una carezza delicata del pollice, facendo uscire Jon dai suoi pensieri.

«Mmm?»

«E' una cosa che dicevamo sempre io e lei…» mormorò, con un sorrisino triste «_E' lei, B._»

Lydia tirò violentemente su con il naso e Jon la sentì tremare contro il proprio corpo: non aveva bisogno di vedere le lacrime rigarle le guance per capire che stava piangendo.

«Hey, hey, hey: no… non fare così.» sussurrò, stringendola contro il proprio petto «Vieni qui.»

Lydia si lasciò stringere da quelle braccia forti e nascose il viso contro il suo petto duro: c'era qualcosa, nel modo in cui Dean la abbracciava, che la faceva sempre sentire al sicuro e che era sempre in grado di calmarla; forse era il calore del suo corpo o la maniera protettiva con la quale la cingeva oppure l'odore della sua pelle, che sapeva obnubilarle la mente e cancellare qualsiasi altro pensiero.

Lydia pianse silenziosamente per qualche minuto e Dean non disse nulla, si limitò a cullarla e ad accarezzarle i lunghi capelli.

_Odiava sentirla così: fragile, indifesa, distrutta._

Quando lei si distanziò finalmente dal suo petto e si asciugò le guance con gesti frettolosi delle mani, Jon allentò la presa, ma non la lasciò andare.

_Non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare. _

Quella consapevolezza lo colpì come un fulmine dritto nel cuore: _lui non voleva lasciarla andare, avrebbe voluto che Lydia restasse con lui, magari per sempre. _

_Si stava abituando ad averla intorno e… No, Jon, è solo la stanchezza e tutte le strane sensazioni che stai provando ora, a parlare. Dio! La conosci solo da una settimana, di che cazzo stai parlando? Riprenditi, per amor del cielo._

«Scusa…» mormorò Lydia, lo sguardo basso, le lacrime che ancora le luccicavano sulle guance arrossate.

«E di cosa?» sussurrò lui di rimando, prendendole il viso tra entrambe le mani e pulendole le guance con lente carezze dei pollici, per poi costringerla a sollevare il capo e guardarlo «Cosa posso fare, per farti stare meglio?»

Il volto di Lydia si sciolse in un'espressione dolcissima e triste al tempo stesso e Jon sentì il suo cuore incrinarsi a quella visione: _era l'espressione più bella e più malinconica che avesse visto su un volto umano._

«Quello che stai facendo… è molto più di quello che mi sarei aspettata. Non potresti fare di meglio, credimi.» sussurrò, poi abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo e si riavvicinò a lui «Solo… stringimi un altro po', puoi…?»

Senza nemmeno farselo ripetere due volte, Dean l'avvolse nuovamente con il calore del suo corpo e se la trascinò in grembo, facendola sedere sulle sue coscie; Lydia si aggrappò a lui come se da questo ne dipendesse la sua vita e Jon le premette le labbra sulla fronte, stringendo gli occhi alla sensazione della sua pelle di nuovo contro la propria bocca.

«Risolveremo tutto, _Lydia. _ Te lo prometto. _Io risolverò tutto._»

Lydia annuì debolmente.

«So che lo farai, mi fido di te.»

Rimasero stretti l'uno all'altra per un tempo che ad entrambi parve infinito e, quando si allontanarono, Lydia aveva il viso nuovamente pulito e tranquillo e Dean le regalò uno di quei suoi rari sorrisi, che fecero comparire quelle deliziose fossette sulle sue guance, che Lydia sfiorò teneramente con l'indice.

«Dovresti farlo più spesso, ti dona.» mormorò Lydia.

«Cosa?»

«_Sorridere._»

Quasi automaticamente, le labbra di Jon si piegarono di nuovo in quel sorriso disarmante.

_Ed entrambi i loro cuori acceleraro i loro battiti, correndo all'unisono ciascuno nel proprio petto._

«Prima o poi…» sussurrò Jon, sfiorandole il viso con una carezza, ma, come al suo solito, non concluse la frase.

"_Prima o poi ti farò mia."_

Lydia si limitò a sorridere.

«Vediamo se c'è altro nel tuo cellulare.» disse lui, cambiando completamente discorso «Che mi dici della musica? Vediamo che pessimi gusti da ragazza hai.» la prese in giro, meritandosi per questo un'occhiataccia.

«Hey!» protestò, cliccando sul tasto della musica.

Come per le foto, anche qui c'erano tantissime canzoni: a quanto pare, Lydia non aveva un genere musicale preferito, perché i gruppi andavano dalla musica punk-rock, al pop, al metal, al country… c'era davvero di tutto!

«L'ho detto che i tuoi gusti musicali avrebbero fatto pena.» commentò Dean, scuotendo il capo mentre scorrevano insieme lungo la lista. Lydia decise di ignorarlo «T'oh, Taylor Swift. Potevo aspettarmi di peggio da te?»

Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.

«Hai finito?» disse, facendolo sogghignare «E, comunque, Taylor Swift lo sapevo, lo avevo già ricordato.»

«Ah sì?» Jon corrugò la fronte «Quando?»

Lydia storse le labbra in una smorfia pensierosa.

«Quando tu e Roman siete usciti per andare al _"The Discordant Note"_, la settimana scorsa. _Seth non vi ha raccontato nulla?_»

«No.» la risposta di Dean fu seccata, nonostante lui avesse cercato di combattere di nuovo quella sensazione di fastidio che gli aveva corroso lo stomaco.

«Ehm… beh, quando lui è tornato qui a casa, perché aveva dimenticato il cellulare, mi ha trovata seduta al tuo pianoforte.» cominciò a raccontare Lydia, spostando lo sguardo sullo strumento poco distante da loro «Non l'avevo notato, nei primi giorni, beh… sai, con tutto quello che è successo, non mi ero soffermata troppo ad osservare la tua casa nei dettagli. E poi, l'ho visto e, non lo so. E' scattato qualcosa e mi sono seduta ed ho cominciato a suonarlo e a cantare e… poi è arrivato Seth e anche lui ha cominciato a suonare. Entrambe le canzoni erano di Taylor Swift.»

«Quindi, hai suonato per Seth?» sussurrò Dean, assottigliando lo sguardo; la sua mascella si era ora indurita ed un nervo teso era affiorato sulla guancia.

«Non ho suonato per Seth…» borbottò Lydia, torturandosi le mani in grembo «Io stavo suonando e lui è entrato e…»

«_Suona per me._»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto a guardarlo.

«Come…?» sussurrò, non credendo di aver sentito bene.

«Suona per me.» ripeté lui, rivolgendole un'occhiata seria e penetrante.

Lydia deglutì, ma non poteva dire di no a quello sguardo. Annuì lentamente e si alzò dal divano. Jon la seguì e si sedette accanto a lei sulla morbida panchina del pianoforte, osservandola attentamente in ogni piccolo gesto: Lydia non si voltò più a guardarlo, ma aprì il coperchio di legno e posò le sue dita sottili sulla tastiera. Prese un profondo respiro, poi cominciò a suonare.

La melodia invase il salotto, dolce e delicata, proprio come la sua voce.

«_There's a song that's inside of my soul,_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again,_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_But you sing to me over, and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._»

Lydia aveva davvero la voce più bella e delicate che Jon avesse mai sentito ed era in grado di provocargli strane reazioni nel petto, alle quali non avrebbe proprio saputo dare un nome.

_Veramente, tutto di lei gli provocava sensazioni inspiegabili, che non aveva mai provato prima._

La osservò attentamente e un sorriso gli sorse spontaneo sulle labbra quando lei, finalmente, voltò il capo in sua direzione e gli sorrise, continuando a suonare e a cantare, gli occhi fissi in quelli di lui.

«_Sing to me the song of the star_

_Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again,_

_When it feels like my dreams, so far,_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have, for me over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny,_

_I'm giving you all of me,_

_I want your symphony,_

_Singing of all that I am,_

_At the time of my life,_

_I'm giving it back._»

Jon non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle labbra morbide e in quell'istante realizzò che aveva voluto baciarle sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista sul palco del _"The Discordant Note",_ ormai una settimana prima. Non se ne era reso conto quella sera, ma ora era più che chiaro nella sua mente: _tutto, di lei, lo aveva stregato._ La sua voce, il suo aspetto fragile, quel sorriso triste che lui avrebbe voluto cancellare per sempre.

_E lo avrebbe fatto con un bacio: se quelle labbra fossero state pigiate contro le proprie, era sicuro che avrebbe saputo cancellare quella piega malinconica da esse, per sempre._

«_So, I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope.»_

Jon aspettò che anche l'ultima nota si disperdesse nel silenzio della casa; poi, quando lei si voltò, lui non aspettò altro: si chinò verso Lydia e premette le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, colta di sorpresa, ma lo stupore fu presto sostituito dall'emozione che la travolse alla dolcezza di quel bacio: _era così diverso da quello che Dean le aveva rubato quella mattina in quel vicolo cieco._

Questo era gentile, morbido, lento… eppure sempre passionale e violento, a modo suo, così tanto che Lydia sentiva cose strane succedere all'interno del suo stomaco e un brivido le scosse le spalle.

Jon le cinse la vita con un braccio e le premette una mano tra i capelli, spingendola di più contro di sé: la sua lingua le leccò delicatamente le labbra e Lydia le aprì per lui, che fece scivolare la lingua tra di esse e cercò immediatamente quella di lei, attorno alla quale si arrotolò gentilmente.

Lydia sollevò istintivamente entrambe le mani, poggiandone una sul suo petto duro e l'altra tra i suoi capelli morbidi dietro la nuca, che accarezzò con un gesto lento, che lui sembrò apprezzare, perché gemette sulle sue labbra, facendole salire un brivido di calore direttamente dalle gambe.

Jon la strinse di più a sé, con forza, tanto da sollevarla, e il bacio si fece più violento ed urgente.

_BEE-BEEP. BEE-BEEP!_

Il suono improvviso di una suoneria li fece sussultare entrambi, costringendoli a separarsi. Dean, tuttavia, non la lasciò andare e le sue braccia rimasero a circondarle possessivamente la vita. Avevano entrambi il fiato corto e si scrutarono con sguardi torbidi.

«E'… è il tuo…?» sussurrò lei, il suo fiato che andò a sfiorare le labbra di lui, umide di baci, facendogli desiderare nient'altro che tornare a premerle su quelle di lei.

«Nope.» mormorò, avvicinandosi di nuovo.

«E' il mio allora!» esclamò lei, trattenendo il respiro: _chi è che le scriveva?!_

Il cuore cominciò a batterle di nuovo velocemente nel petto per l'agitazione e fece per alzarsi, ma lui non glielo permise: la strinse di più a sé, impedendole ogni movimento.

«Dean…»

«No, non adesso, _Lydia._ Non alzarti.» mormorò, avvicinandosi di nuovo e cancellando la distanza tra le loro labbra ancora una volta.

«Jon…» mormorò lei, ma il suono si perse nel nuovo intreccio delle loro lingue.

Lydia non combattè per nulla, si lasciò di nuovo trasportare dalla passione di quel bacio, fino a quando…

_BEE-BEEP. BEE-BEEP._

Jon ruggì contro le sue labbra e, controvoglia, si staccò da lei, ma, di nuovo, non la lasciò andare: questa volta era solo lei ad avere il fiato corto e le sue guance erano deliziosamente rosse. Dean calò a poggiare la sua fronte su quella di lei, senza mai smettere di guardarle negli occhi.

«Se è _Seth_ che rompe il cazzo, giuro che non rispondo di me.» mormorò.

Lydia non seppe perché, ma un sorriso le piegò le labbra: _era evidente che Jon fosse geloso e questo le faceva immensamente piacere._

_Non pensava che avrebbe mai visto il giorno in cui Dean Ambrose sarebbe stato geloso… figuriamoci di lei._

Dean allentò la presa, seppur evidentemente contro voglia, e Lydia lo prese come permesso per alzarsi, ma proprio quando si stava allontanando, per raggiungere il divano sul quale aveva abbandonato il cellulare, Jon l'afferrò per un polso e la costrinse di nuovo a voltarsi verso di lui. Le rubò un ultimo, veloce bacio a stampo, poi ghignò, leccandosi le labbra.

«Ora puoi andare.» mormorò, con una punta di divertimento nella voce.

Lydia rise dolcemente e corse verso il divano: quasi sperava che fosse un messaggio da parte della compagnia telefonica oppure un messaggio promozionale; non voleva pensare a null'altro, ora. Voleva solo tornare tra le braccia di Dean Ambrose… _di Jon_… e lasciarsi baciare da lui fino alla fine dei giorni.

Con il sorriso ancora morbidamente piegato sulle labbra, Lydia cliccò sul messaggio… _ma l'espressione del suo viso mutò immediatamente._

Jon l'osservò attentamente e il suo cuore si spezzò quando vide il rossore, che lui stesso le aveva provocato, defluire velocemente dalle sue guance, che divennero bianche come neve calpestata; i suoi occhi, dapprima brillanti ed emozionati, si allargarono talmente tanto che Jon era sicuro si stesse facendo male da sola a tenerli così aperti; le sue labbra, ancora gonfie e livide di baci, si schiusero e Lydia cominciò a tremare.

Jon scattò in piedi, mentre l'ansia gli gonfiava il petto.

«Lydia, che succede?» domandò, con voce tesa, guardandola con circospezione «Chi è?

Lydia rialzò lo sguardo sul volto angosciato di Dean e sul suo viso c'era un'espressione atterrita.

«_E'… è C-Callum…_»

* * *

**Da-daaa-daaaan! Cosa vorrà Callum da Lydia?  
****Per saperlo, continuate a recensire: le vostre parole mi danno sempre tanta ispirazione per continuare a scrivere! *_* E fate anche le vostre ipotesi su cosa potrebbe volere Call dalla nostra protagonista!  
****Finalmente Jon sembra essere tornato quello dell'inizio; mi dispiace per i fan di Seth e Lydia, ma io sono pienamente team Dean/Lydia xD Maaaa... non preoccupatevi, perché la storia e tutti gli intrecci sono ancora ben lungi dall'essere alla fine, quindi ne vedrete delle belle!  
****PS. La canzone che suona e canta Lydia è "Only Hope" di Mandy Moore: andatela a sentire, è dolcissima!**


	24. Have A Little Faith In Me

****Author's note:**** Ed ecco qui un nuovo capitolo! Ci tengo a ringraziare chi, ancora, continua a seguirmi e lasciarmi recensioni ai capitoli! Il vostro sostegno significa molto per me: non smettete mai, siete la mia forza ;) Quindi, mi raccomando, **recensite** anche questo capitolo!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)  
_-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Ho aggiornato il mio profilo qui: dateci un'occhiata, troverete delle immagini di Dean e Lydia (:  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**24\. Have a little faith in me**

_«Lydia, che succede? Chi è?»_

_«E'… è C-Callum…»_

Jon rimase immobile a fissare il viso pallido e atterrito di Lydia, che continuava a guardare lo schermo del suo cellulare con occhi enormi.

_Aveva sentito bene? Aveva davvero detto… Callum? Quello schifoso maiale aveva ancora il coraggio di contattarla, dopo quello che aveva cercato di farle in quel vicolo buio? Non gli era bastata la lezione che Jon gli aveva impartito? Oh, avrebbe dovuto spaccargli la faccia e non solo il naso. Che cosa voleva da Lydia? Non gli avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi a lei ancora una volta e di sfiorarla neanche solo con un dito. _

Perso in quelle considerazioni, Jon sentì una rabbia incontrollabile gonfiargli il petto ed ogni muscolo del suo corpo irrigidirsi, ma riuscì a tornare in sé quando vide Lydia vacillare su gambe tremanti; scattò in avanti e l'afferrò al volo, prima che cadesse a terra e rischiasse di farsi del male.

«Merda…» mormorò, stringendola a sé «Vieni.» la sollevò senza sforzo alcuno e la fece sedere sul divano.

Lydia si appallottolò immediatamente su se stessa: tremava come una foglia in balia di una tempesta. Jon si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e sbuffò, sedendolesi accanto.

«Che cosa vuole?» domandò e, anche se non avrebbe proprio voluto, la sua voce uscì dura e seccata e Lydia chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le gambe contro il petto, senza rispondere «Lydia?»

Jon sentì la rabbia continuare a crescere e scorrere corrosiva nelle sue vene; sollevò una mano e le mise due dita sotto il mento, costringendola ad alzare il viso: i suoi occhi erano già rossi e lucidi.

«Che cosa ti ha scritto?» chiese e, questa volta, la sua voce fu più gentile, sebbene il suo sguardo non riuscisse a nascondere l'ira latente che lo stava velocemente consumando dall'interno.

Lydia deglutì e respirò lentamente.

«Vuole… vuole incontrarmi.» mormorò infine.

Jon spalancò gli occhi, mentre un dolore sordo gli si allargava nel petto.

«Cosa?» sibilò «Perché? Perché ora, dopo una settimana? Che ti ha scritto? Fammi leggere.»

Prima che lei potesse anche solo provare a protestare, Dean le aveva strappato via il telefono dalle mani e aveva letto il messaggio: c'era una foto di una borsa, allegata ad esso.

"_Hey, dolce puttanella, non ti manca qualcosa? A me mancano molto le tue labbra, il tuo corpo… Dio, mi manca tutto di te. Ma k fine hai fatto? Mi dispiace x quello che è successo, credo ci sia stato un malinteso. Ero ubriaco e fatto ed io… lo sai che non ti farei mai del male, vero dolcezza? Incontriamoci domani sera al TDN e ti spiegherò tutto. Possiamo sistemare le cose, non deve andare x forza così. Torna da me, ti aspetto. Mi manchi così tanto.."_

Jon rilesse il messaggio più e più volte ed ad ogni rilettura la sua mano si stringeva di più attorno al cellulare, con una forza tale da fargli tremare l'intero braccio. Dovette aprire le dita e lasciarlo scivolare sul divano, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di romperlo in mille pezzi. Non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio a fissare un punto indefinito, senza vederlo davvero; i suoi occhi erano ciechi ed inespressivi e quando Lydia, lentamente, alzò il viso per poterlo guardare, ne ebbe quasi paura.

_Non lo aveva mai visto con un'espressione tanto furiosa._

Cercando di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni, Lydia sollevò una mano tremante per potergliela poggiare su di una coscia e catturare la sua attenzione.

«J-Jon…?» sussurrò, scrutandolo con circospezione.

Dean sembrò riprendersi in quell'istante, perché i suoi occhi scintillarono pericolosamente e lui si voltò piano a guardarla. Una delle sue mani si posò sopra quella che lei aveva poggiato sulla sua gamba, come se volesse insieme rassicurarla e impedirle di allontanarsi da lui.

«Tu non ci andrai.» stabilì duramente.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi.

«Che cosa?» sussurrò sconcertata.

«Tu non ci andrai.» ripeté lui «Io non ti lascio tornare da lui.»

«Ma…» cercò di protestare Lydia.

«Cosa?» sbottò Jon, faticando a trattenere la rabbia «Vuoi tornare veramente da lui, Lydia? Da quello schifoso maiale? Devo ricordarti che è colpa sua se ti trovi in questa situazione, huh?» la aggredì, alzando lievemente il tono della voce, senza rendersi nemmeno conto del fatto che stava scaricando la sua rabbia sulla persona sbagliata.

Lydia deglutì e indietreggiò con il busto, ma non poté allontanarsi perché lui la stava ancora trattenendo per mano.

«Non… non voglio ritornare da lui, ma…»

«Ma niente, Lydia. Tu non ci andrai, fine del discorso.»

Jon le lasciò andare la mano con un gesto brusco e si alzò in piedi; raggiunse l'attaccapanni vicino all'ingresso e rovistò tra le tasche del giacchetto di pelle, estraendo il pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino. Se ne accese una e prese immediatamente una lunga boccata.

«Tu… tu non puoi impedirmelo…» mormorò Lydia, riprendendo in mano il telefono e osservando il messaggio.

Dean le riservò una lunga occhiata di traverso, prese un'altra boccata di fumo, poi trattenne la sigaretta tra le labbra e incrociò le braccia al petto, poggiandosi al muro.

«Ah no? Mettimi alla prova.» la provocò.

Lydia scattò in piedi, le mani strette in due piccoli pugni sui suoi fianchi.

«Ma io devo andarci, Dean! Potrebbe essere l'unico modo per ricordare qualcosa, per scoprire chi sono!»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo.»

«Come sarebbe a dire che non te ne frega un cazzo?! Pensavo che avessi detto di volermi aiutare!»

Dean le lanciò un'occhiataccia che sarebbe stata in grado di gelare anche l'Inferno e Lydia deglutì, combattendo con tutte le sue forze per non fare un passo indietro.

«Non se questo significa metterti in pericolo.»

Lydia trattenne il fiato, mentre il cuore mancava più di un prezioso battito.

_Era ovvio che si stesse preoccupando per lei… ma certo, che stupida._

«Non… non sarei in pericolo. Io…» farfugliò.

«Oh, ma per favore!» la derise Dean, con un sorriso sprezzante «Neanche tu puoi essere così stupida, _Sunshine_.»

Lydia assottigliò lo sguardo e sbatté le palpebre più volte per impedire alle lacrime di lasciare i suoi occhi, già umidi.

_Perché riusciva sempre a ferirla, in un modo o nell'altro? Perché non cercava mai di capirla e l'attaccava ogni qual volta non era d'accordo con lei? _

Avrebbe voluto urlargli tutte quelle cose in faccia e scaricare la sua frustrazione su di lui, ma Lydia sapeva bene che un comportamento del genere non l'avrebbe portata da nessuna parte.

Dean Ambrose era testardo ed arrogante e in una lite lei non ne sarebbe mai uscita vincitrice.

_E poi, era così stanca di discutere con lui._

«Non sono stupida, Dean.» sospirò «So quello che mi ha fatto e so che tutto questo è colpa sua, ma forse…»

«Ti consiglio di risparmiare il fiato e di chiudere quella bella boccuccia, perché niente che tu possa dire mi farà cambiare idea. Tu-non-ci-andrai.» ripeté Dean, duro.

«Vieni con me. Accompagnami da lui.» mormorò allora Lydia, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Dean rimase in silenzio per lunghi secondi, buttando lentamente fuori il fumo, poi si staccò dal muro e la raggiunse, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei, che fu costretta a sollevare il capo per poterlo guardare in viso.

«Tu non vuoi proprio capire.» sussurrò, guardandola con aria assorta.

«Io capisco, Jon.» rispose lei, con tono soffice «Ma tu devi cercare di capire me… lui…»

«Lydia.» il tono d'avvertimento con il quale la richiamò le fece salire un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale, ma lei non demorse.

«Lui è l'unico che possa davvero aiutarmi. Non devo andarci da sola, puoi venire con me, _puoi proteggermi tu_.» Lydia sollevò una mano e gliela posò su di un avambraccio, stringendolo teneramente tra le dita.

Jon sbuffò.

«Non posso, Lydia.»

«Perché no?»

«_Perché se lo vedo, lo ammazzo._»

C'era una serietà spaventosa in quelle parole e nel tono freddo e conciso della sua voce; Lydia sentì il suo cuore tremare alla consapevolezza che Jon non aveva pronunciato quella frase tanto per dire, lui era serio.

_Lo avrebbe ucciso davvero._

Lydia gli lasciò andare il braccio e Jon girò il capo, mentre una nota ferita gli attraversava lo sguardo, ma lei non gli diede il tempo di allontanarsi ancora, perché gli circondò la vita con le braccia e nascose il viso contro il suo petto.

«Io te lo impedirei…» mormorò.

Jon sorrise senza gioia e sospirò, mentre le serrava la vita con un braccio e la stringeva di più a sé.

«E come?» le sussurrò in un orecchio ed ora, tanto per il sollievo di Lydia, c'era una nota di divertimento nella sua voce «Io sono più grande, più forte e _più cattivo_ di te, _little fighter_. Non riusciresti a fermarmi. Ma sarei curioso di vederti provare.»

Nonostante le sue parole, Jon sembrava essersi calmato nel momento stesso in cui Lydia lo aveva abbracciato e questo riuscì a scaldarle il cuore: era come aver sentito tutti i muscoli tesi del suo corpo rilassarsi contro le proprie braccia nell'istante in cui lo avevano circondato.

Lydia rimase in silenzio, come se stesse meditando ad una risposta da dargli. In realtà era rimasta ipnotizzata dal battito regolare del suo cuore, che riusciva ad ascoltare perché aveva un orecchio premuto contro il suo petto.

«_Ti prego, Jon_… io devo andare.»

Dean la strinse di più e poggiò il mento sulla sua testa, sospirando.

«Mi trasformerai in un assassino, Lydia.» mormorò, premendole le labbra tra i capelli.

«Non lo permetterei mai.» sussurrò lei di rimando, sollevando il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi «Andrà tutto bene, Jon… fidati di me.»

Jon la scrutò in quegli occhi dolcissimi e sbuffò, sollevando una mano per accarezzarle una guancia.

«Non è di te, che non mi fido, _little fighter._ _Io non mi fido di me stesso_.»

Lydia sorrise e si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi, premendo le sue labbra morbide contro quelle di Jon.

«_Io mi fido di te._» gli mormorò sulle labbra.

Dean la strinse di più a sé e le mise una mano dietro la nuca, costringendola a rimanere con le labbra incollate alle proprie.

«E fai male, _Lys. Fai dannatamente male._» disse, contro le sue labbra, prima di cominciare a baciarla nuovamente con l'urgenza e la violenza di poco prima.

Lydia lo lasciò fare senza protesta alcuna.

_Lui ne aveva bisogno._

_Lei ne aveva bisogno._

_Ne avevano bisogno entrambi._

* * *

«Allora, è tutto chiaro?»

Lydia si scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns e poi, tutti e tre si voltarono verso Dean Ambrose e annuirono.

«Cristallino.» rispose Seth, congiungendo il pollice e l'indice nel tipico segno dell'okay.

Erano fuori dal "The Discordant Note", che quella sera sembrava essere più affollato che mai. Lydia si augurò di riuscire a trovare Callum, in mezzo a tutta quella gente… anche se era più facile che fosse lui a riconoscerla.

Di una sola cosa Lydia era assolutamente certa: non aveva alcuna intenzione di dirgli o lasciargli intendere che non ricordasse più nulla del suo passato. Questo era un punto fermo. Sarebbe andata lì, lo avrebbe ascoltato, si sarebbe riappropriata della sua borsa – grazie alla quale sperava di riuscire a ricavare qualche altra informazione su di sé, specialmente dalla carta di identità -, e poi se ne sarebbe andata via una volta che avrebbe ritenuto la loro chiacchierata più che sufficiente.

_Non sarebbe andata via con lui. Lei sarebbe tornata da Dean Ambrose… da Jon. E questo era un altro punto fermo._

Una parte di lei sperava, sinceramente, che rivedere Callum e parlare con lui l'avrebbe aiutata a ricordare. Magari ci sarebbe stato un dettaglio, nel suo modo di parlare, nel suo atteggiamento, nel suo sguardo o in quello che le avrebbe detto, che le avrebbe ricordato qualcosa, che avrebbe fatto scattare una scintilla all'interno della sua mente che le avrebbe fatto tornare la memoria. Non aveva proprio grandissime aspettative, riguardo ciò, ma come si dice, _la speranza è l'ultima a morire._

Nonostante l'evidente riluttanza e la rabbia mista ad ansia che gli colorava tutt'ora gli occhi blu, Jon aveva infine acconsentito affinché Lydia incontrasse quel pezzo di merda.

_Ma non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare da sola._

_Lei era sotto la sua protezione, adesso, e Jon avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per tenerla al sicuro._

Dal momento che, però, non si fidava abbastanza di se stesso, Dean Ambrose aveva deciso di chiamare in aiuto i suoi due migliore amici, Seth Rollins e Roman Reigns.

_Chi meglio poteva difendere Lydia dello SHIELD?_

Seth e Roman, una volta che Dean aveva loro spiegato velocemente la faccenda via telefono, non ci avevano pensato su due volte: avevo preso i primi voli disponibili – nonostante il disappunto di Leighla e il dispiacere della piccola Kyla- e si erano precipitati a Las Vegas.

Lydia era ormai una di famiglia. _E loro aiutavano sempre chi era sotto la loro protezione._

E non lo facevano di certo più solo per Dean. Lydia, seppur in poco tempo, era riuscita a far breccia nel cuore di tutti e tre, con il suo aspetto minuto, il suo sorriso malinconico e i suoi sguardi timidi ed orgogliosi.

Lydia chiuse gli occhi, prese un profondo respiro e poi rilasciò andare lentamente l'aria, cercando di calmare il suo cuore che infuriava contro la cassa toracica; aveva cominciato a torturarsi le mani in grembo e i suoi denti stavano mordendo nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

Jon le riservò una lunga occhiata, poi sollevò una mano e l'afferrò delicatamente per il mento, costringendola a riaprire i suoi meravigliosi occhi, che lo osservarono dal basso con espressione insicura. Jon sollevò il pollice e glielo passò sul labbro inferiore, impedendole di continuare a morderselo ancora.

«Sei nervosa.» non era una domanda, ma una semplice constatazione «Non devi farlo per forza, Lydia. Possiamo sempre procedere con il piano B.»

Lydia sbuffò una mezza specie di risata e scosse la testa.

«Certo, perché il piano B è un così buon piano.»

Dean le lanciò un'occhiataccia, non gradendo il tono ironico che Lydia aveva utilizzato.

«E' un piano più sicuro.»

«E' un piano che prevede che tu, Seth e Roman entrate nel bar, acchiappate Callum per il collo, lo trascinate in un vicolo buio e lo pestate a sangue.» ribatté Lydia contrariata.

«Sì, e allora?» rispose Jon con una scrollata di spalle «E' un ottimo piano.»

«Jon…»

Dean sollevò entrambe le mani e sbuffò.

«Va bene, va bene: ho capito. Seguiremo il tuo piano.»

«Grazie.» Lydia sorrise, ma il suo sguardo rimase teso e preoccupato.

Dean la guardò dall'alto, registrando ogni singolo dettaglio del suo viso. Lydia poteva sentire i suoi occhi di ghiaccio scrutarla con un'intensità tale che avvertiva ogni singolo centimetro di pelle formicolare.

«Okay, vado.» dichiarò Lydia, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello serio di Dean, che stava cominciando a provocarle strane reazioni all'interno dello stomaco, e si voltò a guardare Seth e Roman.

«Per qualsiasi cosa, _sweetheart_, siamo a pochi passi da te.» disse Colby, avvicinandolesi e stringendola brevemente in un abbraccio rassicurante.

Lydia sorrise e annuì, distanziandosi immediatamente da lui che, sebbene non lo diede assolutamente a vedere, si sentì quasi ferito dal modo repentino in cui lei si era sottratta al suo abbraccio.

«Siamo qui per te, _baby girl_.» aggiunse Roman, sfiorandole il braccio con una carezza.

«Lo so, grazie.»

Lydia si girò e fece per raggiungere l'entrata del locale, ma non fece in tempo a fare neanche un passo che il braccio di Dean le sbarrò la strada, premendosi contro il suo stomaco – a Lydia sembrò di essere andata a sbattere contro una barra di ferro. Prima che potesse anche solo girare la testa verso di lui, Dean le serrò la vita e la costrinse a finire tra le sue braccia, che la spinsero contro il suo petto ampio, impedendole di muoversi.

«Fa' attenzione, _ti prego._» mormorò, le labbra premute contro i suoi capelli «Non fare cazzate. Non allontanarti con lui. Resta dove ti posso vedere. La prima cosa strana che avverti, tu corri da me. Mi hai capito, Lydia?»

«Jon…»

«Mi hai capito, Lydia?» ripeté lui, con una traccia di rabbia pericolosa nella voce, mentre stringeva di più la presa attorno alla sua vita.

«Sì, sì… ho capito.» rispose lei, annuendo contro il suo petto.

«Bene.» Dean allentò nuovamente la presa, ma senza lasciarla andare «Se solo prova ad alzare anche solo un dito su di te, io…»

«Dean, no.» lo fermò Lydia, sollevando il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi: le sue iridi erano scure e pericolose «Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto. _Non ti permetterò di fare nulla di stupido. Non ucciderai nessuno_.»

«Me lo auguro, _Sunshine_.» era chiaro quanto fosse teso e nervoso, lo era sempre quando la chiamava con quel soprannome «Anche per questo, _ti prego_, stai molto attenta a quello che fai.»

«Starò attenta, promesso.»

Jon ebbe l'irrefrenabile voglia di chinarsi e rubarle un lungo bacio, ma Lydia si districò dalla sua presa ormai inesistente prima che lui potesse farlo.

«Andrà tutto bene.» ripeté, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere l'entrata del locale.

Jon la osservò mentre apriva la porta, si voltava e lanciava loro un ultimo sorriso rassicurante, prima di sparire all'interno.

Dean, che si era trattenuto fino a quel momento, si girò di scatto e tirò un cazzotto contro il muro alle sue spalle, poi abbandonò la fronte contro i freddi mattoni.

«'fanculo.» mormorò a denti stretti, cercando di calmare il tremore del suo corpo «Se le succede qualcosa, io…»

Colby gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«Non le succederà niente, Jon. Siamo qui per assicurarci che vada tutto liscio.»

«Già… un solo passo falso e quel Callum si ritroverà nel primo ospedale della zona, con ben più di una semplice commozione cerebrale.» aggiunse Joe, scrocchiandosi le dita con fare minaccioso.

«Deve sperare di non compiere nemmeno un singolo gesto fuori posto. Se prova anche solo a sollevare un dito su Lydia, _io lo ammazzo._»

Colby prese un profondo respiro, poi annuì.

«Su, andiamo.»

* * *

Non appena mise piede all'interno del locale, Lydia fu investita dall'assordante musica house, che le penetrò la mente con violenza, facendole quasi vorticare la testa; c'era una tale confusione, che era difficile distinguere i corpi dalle sedie e i tavoli, accatastati contro il perimetro in modo da lasciare lo spazio necessario per creare un'improvvisata pista da ballo, sulla quale la folla di clienti si stava già scatenando.

Lydia rimase un po' sulla porta, pensando, per la prima volta, che tutta quella fosse solo una pessima idea. Ebbe l'irrefrenabile voglia di girare i tacchi e correre fuori, per lanciarsi nuovamente tra le braccia rassicuranti di Dean Ambrose. Quando qualcuno le passò accanto e la spinse con poca grazia, rischiando di farla inciampare, il desiderio di scappare si fece ancora più forte.

_Era tutto così sbagliato._

_Era sbagliato il posto, erano sbagliate le circostante._

_Non ce la faceva, a stare lì dentro, si sentiva soffocare._

_Aria, aveva bisogno di aria._

Lydia cominciò a respirare profondamente, ma l'aria viziata, mista all'odore di fumo, alcool, profumi scadenti e sesso le invase le narici, facendole quasi venire la nausea.

_Perché diavolo aveva accettato di incontrare Callum proprio al "The Discordant Note"?_

_Quel locale le evocava solo brutte sensazioni._

Mentre la stanza le vorticava intorno, l'ansia le divorava il cuore e la musica la rendeva incapace di ragionare, Lydia capì di stare avendo un attacco di panico.

_Aveva bisogno di uscire da lì._

_Era troppo, era…_

Le gambe cedettero e Lydia sarebbe scivolata in terra, se qualcuno non l'avesse afferrata al volo. Si ritrovò stretta tra un paio di braccia e un petto caldo… _l'odore era così familiare._

Con sguardo sfocato, Lydia alzò il viso, ma senza riuscire a mettere a fuoco il volto di colui che le aveva impedito una brutta caduta.

«Andiamo, hai bisogno di sederti.»

Senza capire cosa stesse succedendo, Lydia si ancorò al ragazzo e si lasciò trascinare in un angolo della sala.

«_Jon…?_» biascicò, cercando di riprendersi.

Il ragazzo non rispose, si limitò a spostare una sedia e a farla accomodare, poi le si accovacciò di fronte e le porse un bicchiere d'acqua.

«Ecco, tieni: questo ti farà sentire meglio.»

Senza pensarci due volte, Lydia afferrò il bicchiere con mani deboli e se lo portò alla bocca, prendendo due lunghe sorsate; lo tenne stretto tra le dita, in grembo, e scosse la testa, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per cercare di ripulire la vista.

Quando finalmente i suoi occhi riuscirono a mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva di fronte, Lydia sussultò.

_Non era Dean… era Callum._

_A quanto pare, l'aveva trovata._

Lydia lo fissò con occhi enormi, registrando ogni singolo dettaglio del suo viso: _riusciva a ricordarlo._ Ricordava il suo viso pallido; le occhiaie scure che circondavano perennemente i suoi occhi spenti e vuoti; le guance scavate sulle quali, di tanto in tanto, le piaceva passare il dito indice, ma mai troppo spesso, perché a lui poteva dar fastidio; i suoi capelli neri e perennemente scompigliati; le labbra piccole e sottili, sempre pronte a tirarsi in ghigni che nascondevano tutto tranne che buone intenzioni.

_Non ricordava tutto di lui, non ricordava la loro relazione… ma c'erano dettagli che accendevano piccole scintille di memoria, flash illuminati per brevi istanti nel buio della sua mente._

La sua pelle era bianca perché Callum era anemico ed inoltre non amava stare al sole.

Aveva quelle occhiaie scure perché stava sempre sveglio fino a tardi, per via del lavoro che faceva.

_Callum era uno… spacciatore? _

C'era questo flash, nella sua mente, ma non era chiaro… riusciva quasi a vedersi accanto a lui, in un vicolo buio, avvolta da una felpa grigia troppo grande – che probabilmente apparteneva allo stesso Callum -, con gli occhiali da sole infilati, nonostante fosse notte, e il cappuccio calato sulla testa.

"_Vendo l'ultima dose e andiamo, dolce puttanella."_

"_Promesso?"_

"_Promesso."_

Lydia chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo, sentendo la nausea tornare ad attaccarle la bocca dello stomaco.

_Dio… che razza di ricordo era, quello? Non voleva ricordare._

«_Lys?_ Che hai?» la voce di Callum era ruvida e un po' fastidiosa, ma riuscì a farla tornare alla realtà.

Lydia riaprì gli occhi e respirò lentamente, finendo di bere l'acqua che lui le aveva portato. Alla fine annuì.

«Pressione bassa.» biascicò asciutta, posando il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo.

«Come sempre.» replicò Call, posandole teneramente una mano sul ginocchio «Stai mangiando?»

Istintivamente, Lydia spinse via la sua mano con un gesto repentino: _non voleva che la toccasse, mai più. _Poi, corrugò la fronte alla sua domanda: _perché le chiedeva se stesse mangiando? Aveva forse problemi con l'alimentazione? Soffriva di qualche disturbo?_

Call non sembrò risentito dal gesto, perché sorrise accondiscendente e sollevò le braccia, alzandosi e prendendo posto accanto a lei.

«Sono stupito che tu sia venuta.» disse, dopo aver ordinato una birra; Lydia non prese nulla e, sinceramente, si stava anche pentendo di aver bevuto l'acqua che lui le aveva dato.

_Visti i trascorsi, poteva benissimo essere drogata._

Ebbe l'irrefrenabile voglia di mettersi due dita in gola e vomitare, ma decise che, se avesse cominciato ad avvertire anche il più piccolo sintomo di malessere, si sarebbe alzata e sarebbe corsa da Dean.

Sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia, Lydia lanciò uno sguardo al locale in penombra, fino a quando non riuscì ad individuare lo SHIELD, seduto a tre tavoli di distanza da lei. Gli occhi di Dean erano fissi su di lei… sembrava quasi che nemmeno sbattesse le palpebre.

_Semplicemente intercettare il suo sguardo la fece subito sentire al sicuro._

* * *

Sin da quando avevano preso posto ad un tavolo poco distante da quello dove avevano scorto Lydia con quello sporco, schifoso, bastardo di Callum, Jonathan Good non aveva mai spostato lo sguardo da lei. I suoi occhi erano ghiaccio puro e la tensione la si leggeva in ogni muscolo teso, che risaltava in maniera violenta sotto la maglietta bianca che indossava – attirando gli sguardi bramosi di più di una ragazza – e nel tremolio insistente e frenetico della gamba destra.

Mentre la osservava ogni movimento con attenzione, Jon non poté fare a meno di pensare che, quella sera, Lydia fosse ancora più bella del solito.

Nonostante avesse cercato in tutti i modi di farle indossare una delle sue tute – o anche una di quelle di Roman, perché fosse ancora più coperta – alla fine Lydia aveva messo su un vestitino molto carino e a nulla erano servite le minacce e le proteste di Dean Ambrose.

"_Ti stai facendo troppe paranoie, Dean Ambrose! Non mi succederà nulla… e poi, voi sarete lì a proteggermi, no?"_ aveva sorriso Lydia, dandogli un colpetto su di una spalla mentre si infilava nel bagno per prepararsi.

_E, Dio, quel sorriso lo aveva fatto cedere._

Ma mentre ora la osservava, seduta al tavolo con quel maiale repellente, Jon si pentì di non aver combattuto di più.

Il vestito che aveva indossato era troppo provocante e le fasciava il corpo in maniera perfetta, mettendo in risalto la curva sinuosa della schiena, avvolgendo il suo sedere tondo e seguendo la forma generosa del suo seno; era corto, troppo corto, e le lasciava scoperte le gambe snelle, che lei aveva adesso accavallato.

«'fanculo.» mormorò Dean, per quella che era la terza o quarta volta da che erano seduti lì.

Seth e Roman si scambiarono l'ennesima occhiata.

«Per cos'era, questa volta?» chiese Joe, con un sospiro.

«Non avremmo dovuto permetterle di indossare quel vestito.» rispose Dean duramente, aprendo e chiudendo freneticamente le dita della mano destra.

Colby lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Lydia e si ritrovò a pensare, proprio come Jon poco prima, che Lydia, con quel vestito, fosse davvero mozzafiato. Lui stesso aveva sentito il suo cuore battere più forte quando l'aveva vista uscire dal bagno.

«Su questo, mi trovi d'accordo.» disse Seth, stringendo gli occhi a sua volta.

Roman sospirò.

«Calma, ragazzi.»

«Calma un cazzo!» sbottò Dean, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo da Lydia per puntarlo su Roman Reigns «Quel vestito sembra un invito a scoparla violentemente contro un muro qualsiasi! E se lo penso io, fidati che lo pensa anche quel pezzo di merda!» urlò frustrato, ma fortunatamente la musica assordante del locale impedì al resto della gente di sentire le sue parole «DIO!» Dean si passò furiosamente una mano tra i capelli e portò nuovamente l'attenzione su Lydia, sotto lo sguardo rassegnato ed un po' sorpreso di Roman Reigns, che non seppe proprio come ribattere a quella constatazione: in effetti, nonostante lui non provasse nulla per la ragazza tranne un profondo affetto quasi fraterno, non poteva di certo negare che, quella sera, Lydia fosse proprio bella. Sarà stato il vestito – come affermava Dean – o il modo in cui aveva acconciato i capelli, raccolti sulla nuca e poi lasciata sciolti in una cascata di morbidi boccoli che le incorniciavano il viso, oppure il fatto che, per la prima volta, avesse indossato del make-up, che risaltava i suoi occhi grandi e le sue labbra rosse… _ma Lydia, quella sera, era perfetta._

* * *

«Sapevo che saresti tornata da me.»

Lydia distolse lo sguardo da quello di Dean Ambrose e riportò la sua attenzione su Callum, che ora le stava offrendo un sorriso accattivante.

«Non sono tornata da te.» rispose lei gelida, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Ah no?» fece lui, senza lasciarsi scoraggiare dal suo atteggiamento indisponente «Eppure, sei qui.»

«Sono qui perché hai una cosa che mi appartiene e la rivorrei indietro. Inoltre, mi devi delle spiegazioni, no?»

Callum sorrise e prese un sorso di birra.

«Sì, hai ragione.» disse, abbandonando la schiena contro la sedia «Ma ogni cosa a suo tempo, dolce puttanella.»

«Ogni cosa a suo…» Lydia sbuffò «Smettila di giocare, Call, non sono qui per questo.»

Callum mise il broncio e si chinò verso di lei.

«Ma come? _Ti è sempre piaciuto giocare con me, dolcezza_.» mormorò lascivo, squadrandola con una lunga occhiata maliziosa e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra; Lydia fu costretta a reprimere un brivido di disgusto, ma non riuscì proprio a trattenerlo quando le sue dita ruvide le sfiorarono un braccio nudo con una lunga carezza, alla quale si sottrasse in modo brusco, facendolo imbronciare ancora di più «Ma che ti prende, _dolce puttanella_?»

«Smettila di chiamarmi così e smettila di toccarmi o posso assicurarti che è l'ultima cosa che farai stasera.» lo avvertì, spostando la sedia all'indietro per mettere tra di loro più distanza possibile.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa.» Call sollevò un sopracciglio e le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno divertito «Da quando hai imparato a tirare fuori gli artigli? Sei sempre stata una cosina così mansueta…»

Più i minuti scorrevano, più Lydia si domandava come diavolo avesse fatto a stare con un tipo del genere: Callum era disgustoso e lei sentiva la nausea corroderle lo stomaco al solo pensiero che si fosse fatta toccare, _baciare_ e chissà quali altre cose da un tipo come lui.

_Cielo… doveva proprio avere qualcosa che non andava, per frequentare uno scarto umano del genere. _

_Lo aveva sempre sospettato, in fondo, che anche lei fosse una poco di buono e quell'incontro con Callum e i piccoli flash di memoria che stava avendo di certo non la portavano a pensarla diversamente._

_Dean Ambrose aveva detto che lei non era una puttanella, lei era diversa… ma Lydia non aveva mai smesso di credere che lui potesse essersi sbagliato._

Ma Lydia non era più quella persona. Non voleva più esserlo, voleva diventare migliore.

_Non ricordava ancora come fosse la vecchia se stessa, ma per frequentare un tipo del genere, di certo non doveva essere granché._

«Sono cambiata, Call.» disse semplicemente Lydia, stringendo le braccia al petto.

Callum le riservò una lunga occhiata pensierosa.

«Sì, lo vedo. Ma mi piace questa nuova versione di te… stavo cominciando a stufarmi della Lydia piagnucolona e timorosa del mondo. Sai, questa tua rinnovata grinta… _mi eccita_.» mormorò, chinandosi nuovamente verso di lei, che però spostò ancora la sedia, ristabilendo le dovute distanze.

«Sei disgustoso.» commentò Lydia, riservandogli un'occhiataccia «Non ti avvicinare più di così e non toccarmi.»

* * *

Jon stava facendo del suo meglio per trattenere la sua rabbia, ma quando vide quel pezzo di merda chinarsi verso Lydia e sfiorarle un braccio, scattò in piedi con un gesto così fulmineo da rovesciare la sedia.

«_Lo ammazzo._»

Stava per avviarsi verso il loro tavolo, ma Joe lo afferrò per una spalla, costringendolo a fermarsi e a risedersi sulla sedia che Colby aveva rialzato.

«Cazzo fate?!» sbottò Dean, mentre gli altri due lottavano per tenerlo giù.

«Stai calmo, Dean. Non è successo nulla. Lydia sembra avere la situazione sotto controllo, lasciala fare.» disse Joe, lanciando uno sguardo alla coppia poco lontana.

«Roman ha ragione: fidati di lei. Se qualcosa va storto, sarà lei a farcelo capire. Non facciamo scenate… questa potrebbe essere l'unica occasione che ha per scoprire qualcosa del suo passato.» aggiunse Colby ragionevolmente, pur sentendo egli stesso la rabbia cominciare a premergli sotto la pelle.

Jon si dimenò ancora un po', ma alla fine si arrese.

«Se le succede qualcosa, io giuro che…» sputò frustrato, liberandosi della presa dei due con un gesto secco; tuttavia, questa volta rimase seduto, i suoi occhi nuovamente fissi su Lydia, che ora aveva allontanato la sedia e si era distanziata da Callum.

_Jon sperava solo che tutto quello finisse al più presto e che lei tornasse al sicuro da lui il prima possibile. Quell'attesa era insopportabile e vederla lì, accanto a quel maiale schifoso che l'aveva quasi stuprata e le aveva procurato una ferita tale da farle perdere la memoria… DIO! Se solo ci pensava, sentiva la rabbia crescere esponenzialmente all'interno del suo petto e il desiderio di andare lì ed ucciderlo a mani nude era così forte da farlo impazzire._

_Sperava che, almeno, tutto quello sarebbe servito a Lydia per ricordare._

_Lo stava facendo solo per lei._

_Solo per lei._

* * *

«_Sei disgustoso. Non ti avvicinare più di così e non toccarmi._»

Callum sogghignò divertito e prese un altro lungo sorso dalla sua birra.

«Altrimenti, che fai?» la provocò.

Lydia sbuffò.

«Ascolta, sono stanca di te e dei tuoi stupidi giochetti. Ridammi la mia borsa e facciamola finita.»

Callum storse le labbra in una smorfia pensierosa, poi sollevò il dito indice e lo mosse in segno di diniego.

«No, no, no, _dolce puttanella_. Non funziona così.»

«Di che cazzo stai parlando?» sbottò Lydia, ormai al limite della sopportazione.

«Prima facciamo due chiacchiere come si deve e poi, forse, ti restituisco la tua preziosa borsetta.»

Lydia sollevò un sopracciglio scettica e strinse le braccia al petto, ritirandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, come se volesse tenere quanta più distanza tra i loro corpi.

«Non ho proprio voglia di stare qui a chiacchierare con te, non dopo quello che mi ha fatto.» rispose Lydia, stizzita.

«E che cosa avrei fatto?» chiese Call, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia con aria innocente.

Lydia strinse gli occhi in due fessure scintillanti.

«Lo sai benissimo quello che hai fatto.» sibilò, con voce tagliente «Credevo che volessi darmi delle spiegazioni, non siamo qui per questo?»

Callum incrociò le braccia sul tavolino e si chinò appena in avanti.

«Non sono qui _solo_ per darti spiegazioni. Non sono l'unico a doverne dare.»

«Di che diavolo stai parlando? Io non ti devo proprio nessuna spiegazione.» protestò Lydia.

«Ah no?» Call le rivolse una strana occhiata obliqua, che la fece immediatamente sentire a disagio «Io avrò anche le mie colpe, _Lys_, ma tu non mi hai neanche dato occasione di spiegarmi. Sei sparita nel nulla: lo sai quante volte ho provato a chiamarti, dopo quella sera? Una settimana di silenzio, pensavo fossi arrabbiata, lo capivo. Ma poi mi hai telefonato, quella notte, e non hai detto nulla. Non mi hai dato neanche il tempo di capire cosa stava succedendo né di parlarti. Dove sei stata? Che cosa hai fatto? Con chi sei stata?»

Lydia sentì il fiato bloccarlesi in gola a tutte quelle domande; strinse più forte le braccia contro il petto e le sue spalle cominciarono a tremare leggermente, ma sperò che Callum, nella penombra del locale, non se ne accorgesse.

«Il mio cellulare si era rotto…» mormorò, evitando di guardarlo ancora negli occhi.

«Questo non risponde alle mie domande, _Lys_.»

L'ansia le stava esplodendo nel petto, facendole frullare freneticamente il cuore; se continuava così, presto si sarebbe voltata e avrebbe rigettato anche l'anima.

_Non voleva di certo raccontargli la verità… doveva inventare qualcosa e in fretta._

Nonostante lo stesse mettendo a soqquadro, il suo cervello non sembrava voler collaborare e più i secondi di silenzio passavano, più lei sentiva l'agitazione crescere.

«Lydia?» Callum avvicinò la mano a quella che lei ora aveva poggiato sul tavolo ma, ancora una volta, Lydia si allontanò prima che lui potesse anche solo sfiorarla per sbaglio.

«Sono tornata a casa, d'accordo?» sbottò, dicendo la prima cosa che le venne in mente.

Dall'espressione scettica che Callum le rivolse, capì di aver scelto la risposta sbagliata.

«A casa?» sulle sue labbra si formò un ghigno «_Tu non ce l'hai più una casa, Lys_.»

Lydia deglutì e un dolore sordo le esplose nel petto, facendola tremare; gli occhi le si inumidirono, ma lei combatté con tutte le sue forze per trattenere le lacrime.

_Non avrebbe mai pianto di fronte a lui._

Callum scivolò giù dalla sedia e le accovacciò davanti, scrutandola dal basso con un'occhiata incuriosita.

«Perché mi stai mentendo, _dolce puttanella_?»

«Io… io non ti sto mentendo.»

«Invece sì e lo sai bene. Dimmi la verità, Lydia: dove sei stata?»

Lydia strinse le mani in due pugni.

«Questi non sono proprio affari che ti riguardano, okay?» sbottò alla fine «Io non ti devo alcuna spiegazione: sono libera di fare quello che mi pare e piace senza doverne rendere conto a te né a nessun altro!»

Callum ridacchiò, facendola innervosire ancora di più.

«Che cazzo ti ridi, ora?»

«Sei sempre stata così. _Io ce la faccio da sola._» la scimmiottò, con una voce in falsetto che non assomigliava per niente a quella delicata della ragazza «Lo dici sempre. Ma poi, alla fine, _torni sempre da me_, in lacrime. _Perché sai che sono l'unico a poterti dare il sollievo che cerchi_, non è forse così, _dolce puttanella_?»

Lydia corrugò la fronte, mentre quelle parole le attraversavano il petto come una pallottola sparata a pochi centimetri di distanza.

_Perché sai che sono l'unico a poterti dare il sollievo che cerchi._

Di che diavolo stava parlando? Che cosa significavano quelle parole?

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma farlo l'avrebbe esposta più del necessario e non voleva che Callum scoprisse che lei non ricordava nulla del suo passato, se non flash indistinti e poco chiari.

Era così confusa, che neanche si accorse che Callum si era alzato ed aveva poggiato le mani sui braccioli della sua sedia, intrappolandola tra lo schienale e il suo corpo. Se ne rese conto solo quando le sue labbra le sfiorarono la fronte e lei sussultò, alzando il viso di scatto.

«_Torna a casa con me, dolce puttanella. _Possiamo ricominciare da capo. Non devi darmi alcuna spiegazione, okay?» Lydia stava per sollevare le mani e spingerlo via, lontano da lei, ma le sue successiva parole la gelarono sul posto, impendole di muoversi «_Prometto di prendermi cura di te come ho sempre fatto dopo che i tuoi genitori…_»

Lydia lo fissò con occhi enormi sul viso ora pallido.

_Era sicura che il suo cuore fosse esploso nel suo petto, perché non riusciva più a sentirlo battere._

* * *

**Quindi? Che ne pensate? Spero vi sia piaciuto!  
Non perdetevi il prossimo: ci sarà un sacco d'azione ;)**


	25. Just To Feel The Danger

**Author's ****note:**__Il nuovo capitolo è qui! Posso essere poco modesta per una volta e dirvi che questo è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti? *_* Mi sono divertita moltissimo a scriverlo e spero proverete le stesse emozioni che ho provato io stessa mentre lo scrivevo! E se siete amanti di Jon Moxley, beh..._** aspetto i vostri commenti ;)**_  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)**_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-**Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.**  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**25\. Just to feel the danger**

«_Prometto di prendermi cura di te come ho sempre fatto dopo che i tuoi genitori..__.»_

Lydia non riuscì a sentire le successive parole di Callum, perché il volume della musica sembrava essere aumentato all'improvviso, impedendole di carpire altro. Mentre Lydia lo fissava ancora con occhi enormi, desiderosa di sapere di più, Call, senza togliere le mani dai braccioli della sedia e continuando a tenerla intrappolata tra il suo corpo teso verso di lei e lo schienale, girò il capo per lanciare un'occhiata al locale al di sopra della spalla destra.

«Abbiamo scelto proprio la serata peggiore…» mormorò tra sé e sé, mentre la pista da ballo si riempiva di luci intermittenti, fumo denso come nebbia e schiuma.

Callum si voltò nuovamente verso la ragazza e le mostrò un sorrisino accondiscendente; le disse qualcosa, ma Lydia non riuscì a capirlo, così scosse la testa e si indicò l'orecchio, come a comunicargli che c'era troppo casino. Callum si abbassò di più verso di lei e le mormorò direttamente nell'orecchio.

«Qui sta diventando una bolgia, meglio uscire un po' se vogliamo finire il nostro discorso.»

Lydia deglutì e spalancò nuovamente gli occhi, mentre lui, finalmente, si allontanava e le porgeva una mano, indicando l'uscita più vicina con un cenno del capo.

_Una parte di lei le stava urlando di non accettare e di tornarsene immediatamente da Dean Ambrose e gli altri membri dello SHIELD. Ma un'altra parte, quella più profonda ed emozionale, voleva saperne di più di lei e del suo passato._

"_Dopo che i tuoi genitori…" aveva detto Callum poco prima._

_Che cosa era successo ai suoi genitori?_

_Aveva bisogno di saperlo._

Lydia alzò furtivamente lo sguardo verso il punto dove sapeva esserci Jon, Colby e Joe, ma non riuscì a vederli: c'era troppa confusione e con la schiuma e il fumo era impossibile vedere ad un palmo dal proprio naso.

_Che cosa doveva fare?_

«Avanti, _tesoro_, andiamo fuori. _Ti ho riportato anche la tua macchina, immagino tu la rivoglia indietro._»

Quella fu la scintilla che la fece scattare.

Lydia riportò l'attenzione su Callum, che ora le stava mostrando un sorriso gentile, poi annuì debolmente e poggiò la mano su quella che il ragazzo le stava offrendo. Le sue dita tozze si strinsero attorno a quelle delicate della ragazza e, senza sforzo alcuno, Call la tirò su, guidandola poi fuori dal locale.

_Jon si sarebbe arrabbiato, questo era certo… ma Lydia sperava che avrebbe capito le sue ragioni._

* * *

«Ma che cazzo sta succedendo?!»

Il locale fu presto pieno di fumo e schiuma ovunque e i corpi che danzavano scatenati sulla pista da ballo furono l'unica cosa che Jon riusciva a vedere.

Finalmente, anche Colby e Joe cominciarono a mostrare i primi segni di insofferenza, specialmente quando un gruppo di ragazze si mise a ballare vicino a loro, impendendogli di vedere il tavolo dove Lydia e Callum erano seduti.

Jon scattò in piedi, cercando di guardare oltre quella marea scatenata di testoline che ondeggiavano di fronte a lui, ma con tutto quel fumo artificiale era difficile persino distinguere i volti di Roman e Seth, figuriamoci se riusciva ad intravedere anche solo l'ombra di Lydia.

«Maledizione!» urlò, sempre più ansioso «Vaffanculo! Non riesco più a vederli! Lo sapevo che questa era un'idea del cazzo!» senza pensarci su due volte, Jon si infilò in mezzo alla folla scatenata e l'attraversò a forza di gomitate e spintoni, meritandosi per questo più di una parolaccia e persino qualche minaccia. Quando un ragazzone lo fermò per una spalla, costringendolo a voltarsi, Jon aveva sul viso un'espressione così arrabbiata e pericolosa, che quello desistette immediatamente dal suo intento litigioso e tornò a confondersi tra la folla con la coda tra le gambe.

Quando Jon riuscì finalmente a raggiungere il tavolo di Lydia, dopo quelli che gli erano sembrati secoli intrappolato in quella massa di corpi sudati, il suo cuore si fermò.

_Lydia e Callum non c'erano più._

Nemmeno si accorse di Joe e Colby che lo affiancavano, ma anche loro ci misero un po' a realizzare la situazione e fissarono il tavolo vuoto, senza fiato e senza parole.

«Non c'è…» mormorò Jon, gli occhi sbarrati, il viso pallido «Non è più qui, cazzo! Le avevo detto di restare dove cazzo potevo vederla e di non andarsene con lui! Cazzo, cazzo, CAZZO! FANCULO!» Jon afferrò il tavolo e lo rovesciò con un gesto rabbioso, cominciando poi a prendere a calci le sedie.

Colby rimase immobile, incapace di realizzare la situazione… _Lydia non c'era. _

_Se ne era andata con Callum? O lui l'aveva portata via? E se le stava facendo qualcosa di male? No… non voleva nemmeno pensarci, non poteva pensarci._

«MALEDIZIONE!» urlò a sua volta, gettando un pugno contro il muro e ferendosi le nocche.

Joe cercò di mantenere la calma anche per i suoi compagni, che stavano evidentemente perdendo la ragione. Uno di loro doveva rimanere lucido, se volevano ritrovare Lydia in tempo, prima che Callum avesse potuto farle del male… _o portarla via da loro._

A quel pensiero, anche Joe dovette chiudere gli occhi per un attimo e prendere un profondo respiro, perché aveva sentito la rabbia prendere possesso del suo petto e, se l'avesse lasciata esplodere, di certo non sarebbe più stato in grado di controllarsi. Invece, doveva essere forte anche per Jon e Colby.

_E per il bene di Lydia._

«Basta così, smettetela! Dovete calmarvi, ora!» tuonò, afferrando Jon per una spalla e costringendolo a fermarsi dal gettare tutta la sua rabbia sulle sedie ormai rotte ai suoi piedi.

Jon gli si ritorse contro e gli spinse entrambe le mani sul petto, allontanandolo bruscamente e facendolo finire contro la folla dietro di lui.

«SMETTILA DI DIRMI QUELLO CHE CAZZO DEVO FARE! E' COLPA TUA! E' COLPA VOSTRA SE LE SUCCEDE QUALCOSA!» urlò, fuori di sé dalla rabbia, puntando un dito minaccioso nei confronti di Reigns e Rollins.

«Che cazzo stai dicendo?» inveì Colby, con voce tesa, le mani contratte in due pugni così violenti che i muscoli sulle braccia erano enormi e prominenti «Come cazzo può essere colpa nostra?»

«VOI MI AVETE IMPEDITO DI ANDARE A SPACCARGLI LA FACCIA NON APPENA L'HA SFIORATA!» urlò ancora Jon, gesticolando in modo furioso e spettinandosi nervosamente i capelli, per poi stringere entrambi i pugni tra di essi «DIO! Era qui… non avrei dovuto permetterle di venire, lo sapevo che era un'idea del cazzo! VAFFANCULO!»

Jon si accasciò contro il muro, accovacciandosi, e si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca, cominciando nervosamente a mordersi le nocche.

Colby si guardò freneticamente intorno, sperando di intravedere la chioma ramata di Lydia da qualche parte, ma c'era troppa confusione, troppa nebbia, troppa gente… _E se non l'avessero trovata? E se Lydia fosse andata… per sempre?_

«L'abbiamo persa…» mormorò Seth, abbassando il capo, mentre sentiva la rabbia lasciare il posto ad un senso di nausea e smarrimento.

«No! No, no, no e no!» esclamò Roman «Non abbiamo perso nessuno. Siamo ancora in tempo per trovarla. _Per salvarla!_» si chinò ed afferrò rudemente Dean per spalle, costringendolo a rimettersi in piedi, poi lo scrollò «_Puoi ancora salvarla, Jon! Lydia si fida di te!_»

Quella parole sembrarono essere in grado di risvegliarlo, perché Jon spalancò gli occhi e le sue iridi blu bruciarono di rinnovata ira… ma anche di rinnovato ardore.

«Io e Colby cerchiamo di vedere se è ancora qui nel locale, tu va' fuori e…» Joe non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase, che Jon si era già precipitato fuori.

* * *

Lydia si pentì di aver seguito Callum fuori dal locale nell'istante stesso in cui mise un piede fuori dalla porta. La musica sembrò immediatamente attutita e lontana e il vento freddo la colpì in pieno, spazzolandole via i capelli dal viso e facendole correre mille brividi sulle braccia nude. Si districò velocemente dalla presa delle dita di Callum e rimase immobile, davanti all'entrata, girandosi a guardare la porta chiusa e ponderando l'idea di tornarsene dentro il più in fretta possibile.

_Ma non poteva… doveva saperne di più su di lei, sui suoi genitori, sul suo passato._

Callum si voltò a guardarla, il capo piegato verso una spalla.

«Ci hai ripensato, _dolce puttanella?_»

Lydia serrò la mascella e strinse le mani in due pugni: odiava quel soprannome.

_Lei non era una puttanella._

«No.» rispose, a denti stretti «Ma non fido di te.»

«Ohw, avanti, _tesoro_. Così mi ferisci.» disse Call, corrucciando il labbro inferiore «Non ti faccio niente, voglio solo portarti alla tua macchina.»

«E dovrei crederti perché…?»

Callum sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli nerissimi, scompigliandoli ancora di più.

«Non rendere le cose ancora più difficili, _Lys_, avanti. Ti ho già detto che quello che è successo la settimana scorsa è stato solo un malinteso. Eravamo entrambi ubriachi e fatti… lo sai che non ti farei mai del male.»

«Lo so?» Lydia sollevò un sopracciglio, scettica, e incrociò le braccia al petto, cercando di ripararsi dal freddo.

«Ma certo che lo sai, _dolcezza_.» Callum fece qualche passo verso di lei «Ti sei sempre fidata di me, non lasciare che un episodio insignificante cambi ciò che siamo.»

"_Ciò che siamo… se solo riuscissi a ricordare che cosa diavolo siamo."_

«Un episodio insignificante?» ripeté Lydia, con disprezzo «Tu hai cercato di stuprarmi in quel vicolo! Non lo chiamerei proprio un episodio insignificante.»

«Oh, avanti, Lydia. Smettila di fare la tragica, ora. Non ti ho stuprata. Ti ho baciata e basta. E poi, da quando sei così pura e casta? Non ricordo di averti mai sentita lamentarti di quello che facevamo e di come lo facevamo… _anzi, ti è sempre piaciuto_.» Callum le mostrò un sorriso malizioso, passandosi languidamente la lingua sulle labbra e squadrandola da capo a piedi con una lunga occhiata d'apprezzamento, che la fece subito sentire a disagio.

_Non le piaceva dove quel discorso stava andando. Non le piacevano le cose che le stava dicendo. La facevano sentire sporca e umiliata, proprio come una puttanella._

_Quanto avrebbe voluto poter ricordare… così non sapeva a cosa Callum si stesse riferendo e, sinceramente, non aveva idea di cosa controbattere per difendersi. Ammesso che potesse farlo._

Così, si limitò a fissarlo in silenzio, con uno sguardo che sperava esprimesse tutto l'odio che provava per lui in quel momento.

«Aww, non fare quell'espressione, sai che su di me ha sempre l'effetto contrario a quello che speri di ottenere.» si era avvicinato così tanto che adesso le stava soffiando quelle parole a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio «_Mi ha sempre eccitato questo tuo lato combattivo, è sempre estremamente appagante domarti_.»

Lydia sollevò entrambe le braccia e lo spinse via.

«Sta' lontano da me!»

Callum rise divertito e sollevò una mano per sfiorarle il viso, ma lei indietreggiò, sottraendosi alla sua carezza.

«Su, non fare così adesso.»

«Non ti devi avvicinare a me. E non-mi-devi-toccare.» sibilò Lydia.

Callum sollevò entrambe le braccia al cielo, in segno di resa, quel sogghigno malizioso e divertito ancora piegato sulle labbra fine.

«Va bene, va bene. Su, andiamo. La tua macchina è da questa parte.» fece un cenno con il capo verso una stradina alla sua sinistra e poi cominciò ad avviarsi.

Lydia lo guardò, ancora indecisa, poi prese un respiro profondo e lo seguì, stando ben attenta a tenersi ad almeno un paio di metri di distanza da lui, in modo tale da avere un po' di vantaggio in caso decidesse di scappare.

Callum, di tanto in tanto, si fermava, come se volesse aspettare che lei lo affiancasse ma, puntualmente, Lydia si fermava dietro di lui, facendogli cenno col capo di precederla. La quarta volta, Call sbuffò e fece dietro-front, tornando verso di lei che, istintivamente, fece un passo all'indietro.

«Che fai?» gli domandò sospettosa.

«Cosa faccio io? Cosa fai tu! Ti ho già detto che non voglio farti del male, non c'è bisogno che tu sia così guardinga.»

«Ed io ti ho già detto che non mi fido di te. Vai avanti, io ti seguo.»

Callum sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso, poi le riservò un'occhiata strana.

«Stai tremando…» notò, soffermando lo sguardo sulle braccia nude di Lydia, ora coperte da un evidente strato di pelle d'oca «Hai freddo?»

«Sto bene.» ribatté lei seccamente, non voleva che lui si preoccupasse, non ne aveva alcun diritto.

«Hai sempre avuto questa brutta abitudine di vestirti leggera.» commentò Callum, togliendosi la giacca che indossava e porgendogliela «Ecco, tieni, copriti.»

Lydia scosse immediatamente la testa e fece un altro passo indietro.

«Non la voglio, rimettetila.»

«Non fare la stupida, adesso, _Lys._ Prendila.» insistette lui.

«Ti ho detto che non la voglio! Io non voglio più niente da te! Quindi smettila di essere gentile con me, tanto non funziona! Ridammi la mia borsa e facciamola finita, troverò da sola la mia macchina.»

Callum la fulminò con lo sguardo e lei si pentì immediatamente di non essere stata in grado di trattenersi; ponderò l'ipotesi di girarsi e correre via, ma l'espressione ferita che colorò successivamente le iridi chiare di Call la costrinse a desistere. Lo vide sospirare e rimettersi lentamente la giacca, un sorriso mesto sulle labbra.

_Chissà perché le fece male vederlo così._

«Va bene, d'accordo, ho capito.» mormorò arrendevole «Chiudiamola qui, ti riporto alla tua macchina e poi me ne vado, se è questo che vuoi.»

Callum si voltò con aria rassegnata e Lydia fissò le sue spalle afflosciarsi, sentendo una strana sensazione di dispiacere all'interno dello stomaco.

_Perché si sentiva così male, ora? Lui aveva cercato di stuprarla, non doveva dimenticarlo! Era tutta colpa sua, se aveva perso la memoria!_

Lydia strinse le mani in due pugni e respirò a fondo.

«Callum?» lo chiamò, costringendolo a fermarsi; il ragazzo si voltò e gli lanciò uno sguardo triste da sopra la spalla.

«Sì?»

«Che cosa vuoi da me?»

Callum la fissò per quelli che sembrarono momenti infiniti e a Lydia sembrò che il tempo si fermasse a quell'istante; il vento spirava tra di loro come un serpente invisibile, facendole oscillare i capelli attorno alle spalle e provocandole altri mille brividi sulle braccia nude. Alla fine, Callum sorrise e fece un passo verso di lei che, questa volta, non indietreggiò.

«Non è ovvio quello che voglio, Lydia?» mormorò, una volta che le fu di fronte; sollevò una mano e, teneramente, le sfiorò il viso con una carezza alla quale lei non si sottrasse; i suoi occhi chiarissimi la fissavano con intensità e Lydia lo guardò a sua volta, da quella che era ormai una distanza ridicola, che portava i loro nasi quasi a sfiorarsi «_Io voglio te, Lydia_.»

Callum si chinò in avanti e stava per annullare la distanza tra le loro labbra, quando Lydia spalancò gli occhi e il suo corpo si mosse d'istinto.

Il rumore secco di uno schiaffo riempì il silenzio della notte.

Callum sollevò una mano tremante e si sfiorò la guancia, sulla quale ora cominciava a comparire un brutto segno rossastro, che formicolava.

Lydia, con ancora gli occhi spalancati, aveva ora il fiato corto; si era allontanata di nuovo e si stava tenendo la mano premuta contro il petto, massaggiandola: quello schiaffo aveva quasi fatto più male a lei che a lui.

«Allora avresti dovuto pensarci prima di cercare di stuprarmi con quegli schifosi dei tuoi amici.» disse risoluta, prendendo coraggio da neanche lei sapeva più dove «Io non tornerò _mai_ indietro con te, mettitelo in testa.»

Callum la fissò con un'occhiata stupita, poi si massaggiò la mascella ed infine le sue labbra si aprirono in un ghigno malsano.

«Risposta sbagliata, _dolce puttanella._» mormorò, fissandola con occhi improvvisamente furiosi «Ora mi hai fatto incazzare sul serio. Non vuoi venire via con me? Bene, se non posso averti con le buone, ti prenderò con la forza!»

Callum le fu addosso in un istante: si era mosso così repentinamente che Lydia non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo a voltarsi; la agguantò per un braccio e la trascinò rudemente contro un muro. Erano di nuovo in quel vicolo buio di una settimana prima.

«NO! LASCIAMI ANDARE! SEI UNO SCHIFOSO! UN BASTARDO! NON MI TOCCARE!» urlò Lydia, dimenandosi come una forsennata, ma Callum era più forte di lei e la tenne inchiodata al muro con una facilità impressionante.

«Non credo proprio, _tesoro_. Non ti lascio scappare di nuovo. _Tu sei mia._» sibilò, con voce gelida, serrandole i polsi sopra la testa e calando su di lei.

Le grida di Lydia vennero soffocate da un bacio rude e violento, ma non appena Callum le infilò la lingua in bocca, Lydia la morse forte, costringendolo a staccarsi da lei.

«SEI SOLO UNA TROIA! DOPO TUTTO QUELLO CHE HO FATTO PER TE!» le urlò in faccia, prima di alzare una mano e restituirle lo schiaffo di poco prima: la sua mano era più pesante di quanto non sarebbe mai stata quella piccola e delicata di Lydia e, non appena colpì la sua guancia, lei venne scaraventata in terra.

Nonostante lo stordimento, misto al dolore che cominciava a bruciarle il viso e le ginocchia, che aveva malamente picchiato nella caduta, Lydia non perse tempo: approfittò di essere finalmente libera dalla sua presa e, senza pensarci due volte, scattò in piedi e cominciò a correre. Callum la afferrò per i capelli, cercando di trascinarla nuovamente via con sé, ma Lydia reagì d'istinto: si fermò di botto, girò sotto il suo braccio e glielo mise in leva – proprio come aveva fatto quella volta nell'allenamento con lo SHIELD.

_Finalmente, il suo istinto da jutsuka stava emergendo._

Quando Callum si staccò dai suoi capelli, lei non perse tempo: cercò di colpirlo in pieno viso con un gancio, ma lui fu più veloce e la bloccò per un polso.

«Bel tentativo, puttana. Ma è finita.» sibilò lui cattivo.

«Non credo proprio!» Lydia gli sputò in faccia e, prima che lui potesse reagire, gli tirò una ginocchiata dritta nelle parti basse.

Callum spalancò gli occhi e la lasciò andare, piegandosi in due per il dolore.

«Maledetta troia… ti ammazzo…» lo sentì mormorare.

Lydia non perse tempo: si voltò e cominciò a correre più veloce che poteva verso il _"The Discordant Note"._

_Dean… doveva tornare da Dean, subito!_

Con le lacrime che avevano cominciato a scorrerle sulle guance, senza che lei nemmeno se ne era resa conto, Lydia estrasse il cellulare. Stava per comporre il numero di Dean, quando…

«LYDIA!»

La sua voce la raggiunse come un'ancora di salvezza. Lydia si fermò di botto e si voltò: tra la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, riuscì ad individuare l'inconfondibile figura di Dean Ambrose.

«DEAN!» gridò e, in meno di un secondo, si ritrovò stretta tra le sue braccia forti, premuta contro quel petto duro e rassicurante.

Lydia si aggrappò a lui, serrando le dita attorno alla sua maglietta bianca, e continuò a piangere e a tremare, troppo sconvolta e spaventata per riuscire a spiccicare anche solo una parola.

Jon la strinse forte a sé, premendole una mano tra i capelli, cercando di fermare il tremolio del suo corpo minuto.

«Shhh… calmati, Lydia, calmati. Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Sono qui con te.» mormorò, le labbra premuta contro la sua fronte.

«M-mi… mi d-dispiace, D-Dean… d-davvero… non… non volevo… però lui… e la mac-macchina…» farfugliò lei, con voce tremante e fioca, alcune parole che sparivano nei singhiozzi violenti che le facevano sobbalzare il petto «S-scusa… scusa… p-perdonami… n-non ti arrab-arrabbiare… non t-ti arrabbiare con me… t-ti p-prego…»

Se possibile, Jon la strinse ancora di più a sé.

_Era arrabbiato, profondamente incazzato, questo sì._

_Ma non con lei._

«Shhh… tranquilla. Non sono arrabbiato con te, davvero. Non sono arrabbiato, te lo giuro. Adesso però devi calmarti, okay?»

Lydia deglutì e tirò violentemente su con il naso; quando fu sicura di riuscire a controllare le proprie emozioni, premette piano le mani contro il petto di Jon, facendogli capire che poteva lasciarla andare. Lui allentò appena la presa, ma le sue braccia rimasero a circondarle la vita, protettive e possessive. Lydia sollevò lentamente il viso, fino a riuscire ad incontrare gli occhi freddi e furiosi di Dean Ambrose che, nel buio della notte, sembravano brillare di una luce violenta e terrificante.

_Le aveva detto di non essere arrabbiato, ma la sua espressione raccontava tutt'altra storia._

Lydia non fece in tempo a dire nulla, perché lo sguardo di Dean scivolò via da quello inondato di lacrime di lei e si concentrò sulla sua guancia e lei sentì le budella attorcigliarsi nel suo stomaco, quando comprese che cosa lui stesse fissando tanto intensamente: se non avesse ricevuto un violento schiaffo poco prima, Lydia avrebbe pensato che il bruciore che sentiva sulla guancia fosse un effetto di quegli occhi, ora ancora più carichi di rabbia.

«Che cosa è successo?» sussurrò Jon e il suo tono calmo ed atono la spaventò: quasi avrebbe preferito che lui avesse urlato quelle parole, perché quell'improvvisa tranquillità era mille volte più terrificante e lo rendeva ancora più pericoloso.

Lydia abbassò istintivamente lo sguardo, mentre un brivido le scuoteva le spalle. Sollevò una mano e si andò a coprire la guancia, come se volesse nascondere il brutto livido che si stava velocemente scurendo sotto il suo occhio destro… _come se lui non l'avesse già visto._

«N-niente, n-non è niente…» mormorò «Sono qui, ora. Sono con te, v-va tutto bene.»

Le sue furono parole gettate al vento, perché Dean sembrò non averla nemmeno sentita. Continuando a tenerla saldamente incollata a sé con un braccio, Jon sollevò l'altro e l'afferrò delicatamente per un polso.

«Fammi vedere.» ordinò.

Lydia tremò e scosse la testa, senza spostare la mano.

«No, n-no Dean, va bene così. Andiamo a casa, ti prego.»

«Fammi vedere, Lydia.» ripeté lui secco, come se lei non avesse neanche parlato; applicando appena un po' di forza, ma stando ben attento a non farle male, la costrinse ad abbassare la mano.

Sulla guancia stava velocemente comparendo un brutto livido rossastro, che sarebbe presto diventato nero contro la sua pelle pallida e delicata. Jon lo fissò per lunghissimi istanti e il suo silenzio era spaventoso. Sollevò piano una mano e la sfiorò solo con la punta delle dita gelide, regalandole immediatamente un senso di sollievo.

«Dean… ti prego, dì qualcosa…»

«E' stato lui?»

«Dean…»

«Ti ha colpita?»

«_Jon_…»

«Rispondimi, Lydia. Ti ha colpita?» insistette lui, la sua voce che diventava sempre più rabbiosa ad ogni domanda.

Lydia deglutì «Perché mi fai domande di cui già conosci la risposta…?» sussurrò.

«_Lo ammazzo._»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e sollevò rapidamente il viso, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sul petto per impedirgli di muoversi.

«Dean! Dean, no!» cercò di fermarlo, il panico nella sua voce «Non ne vale la pena, davvero! Torniamo a casa!»

«Dov'è?» di nuovo quel tono di voce calmo e pericoloso.

«Andiamo via!» insistette Lydia, senza rispondere alla sua domanda.

Dean aveva lo sguardo su di un punto indefinito dietro di lei e non la guardava: i suoi occhi erano ciechi e spaventosi, il suo viso calmo, inespressivo e terribilmente indecifrabile.

«Ti fidi di me, Lydia?» sussurrò lui all'improvviso, con voce distante.

Lydia corrugò la fronte, presa alla sprovvista da quella domanda.

«Che c'entra adesso?» mormorò di rimando, confusa e agitata.

«Rispondi alla mia domanda. Ti fidi di me?» ripeté lui, senza abbassare lo sguardo su di lei.

«Sì.» rispose lei con sicurezza «Sì, mi fido di te, ma p-»

Lui non la fece finire «Dimmi dov'è, allora.» ordinò calmo.

«Dean…»

«Lydia. Dimmi. Dove. E'.»

Lydia tremò e un sospiro debole lasciò le sue labbra; Jon la strinse di più a sé.

«Non… non lo so. L'ho… l'ho lasciato in quel vicolo buio…»

«Grazie.» Jon le sfiorò la fronte con un bacio e sciolse la presa «Ora, tu torni dentro da Colby e Joe, d'accordo? E rimani incollata a loro.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi «Cosa?! No! Dean, torna dentro con me! Non andare, non…!»

Jon si chinò in avanti e la zittì semplicemente premendo le sue labbra su quelle di lei, in modo rude e dominante; si staccò quasi subito, ma rimase a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, che prese tra le mani, stando attento a non sfiorare la parte arrossata della sua guancia, e poggiò la fronte contro quella di lei. I suoi occhi blu brillavano di una luce insieme sinistra e rassicurante.

«Fidati di me, _little fighter_. Andrà tutto bene.» mormorò.

Poi si allontanò, le sfiorò il viso con un'ultima dolorosa carezza e la superò, ma Lydia non demorse e lo seguì, mettendoglisi davanti e fermandolo.

«Dean, no! Non farlo, non andare!» insistette, premendogli entrambe le mani sul petto.

Jon la fissò inespressivo, sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, prendendola poi per entrambi i polsi e tenendole le mani ferme contro il suo petto duro.

«Che cosa ti ho detto, Lydia? Torna dentro.»

Lei scosse la testa.

«No. Non ti lascio andare da Callum, non da solo. Non in queste condizioni. Finirai davvero per ucciderlo, ed io…»

Dean sollevò un sopracciglio e poi un ghigno gli allargò sulle labbra, facendola tremare.

«Quando io dico una cosa, mi aspetto che tu la faccia, _Sunshine_. Non mi piace ripetermi. Va. Dentro.» stava cominciando ad arrabbiarsi anche con lei, ma Lydia sapeva di non poter demordere, così rimase testardamente di fronte a lui, che ancora la stava tenendo per i polsi.

«Non… non c'è bisogno che tu vada da lui… ci ho pensato io, davvero!» Lydia decise di giocarsi la sua ultima carta. A quell'affermazione, Dean abbassò finalmente lo sguardo per poterla guardare in viso: il suo scetticismo, misto ad un singolare divertimento, era ben impresso nel sopracciglio sollevato che le rivolse.

«Tu cosa?»

Lydia fu sollevata di essere riuscita momentamente a catturare la sua attenzione e a distoglierlo dal suo obiettivo.

«Io… io l'ho colpito. Tre volte, in effetti. Beh, due… un pugno l'ha bloccato, ma una ginocchiata dritta nelle palle non gliel'ha tolta nessuno. L'ho lasciato lì, agonizzante… non mi vedrà mai più, non avrà più la possibilità di mettermi le mani addosso, è finita.»

L'espressione sul viso di Dean era cambiata repentinamente e così tante volte che, in un'altra situazione, Lydia avrebbe ridacchiato: _adorava_ le espressioni di Dean Ambrose. Era passato dallo scetticismo puro, allo stupore, poi ad un sottile divertimento che gli aveva incurvato le labbra. Ma la rabbia non aveva mai lasciato i suoi occhi e continuava ad indurirgli la mascella, così Lydia si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e gli premette il viso contro il petto, costringendolo a lasciarle andare i polsi per circondarle di nuovo la vita e stringerla a sé.

«Sono qui con te, adesso, Jon.» ripetè «Torniamo a casa…»

Lydia sentì il petto di Dean gonfiarsi sotto di lei, mentre lui prendeva un respiro profondo, forse per cercare di calmarsi. Rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo e Lydia sperò che avesse finalmente deciso di ascoltare le sue parole, ma lui invece sollevò una mano e le sfiorò lentamente i capelli.

«Non posso, Lydia. Lui ti ha ferita. E questa volta non se ne andrà senza pagare per il male che ti ha fatto.» sussurrò «Mi dispiace.»

Lydia sollevò la testa di scatto e gli premette nuovamente le mani sul petto. Lo fissò dal basso con occhi imploranti.

«Non andare, ti prego…»

Dean non si mosse, ma la sua espressione divenne improvvisamente tesa e poi, davvero, _cattiva._ Non stava più guardando lei, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio erano fissi oltre le sue spalle.

«E così è questo il tuo nuovo _schiavetto_, _Lys_? E' per questo che io non ti servo più?» la voce di Callum la raggiunse come una coltellata nella schiena.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e si girò di scatto: Callum era proprio lì, dietro di loro. Si teneva una mano ancora sul basso ventre, ma per il resto sembrava essersi ripreso.

Istintivamente, Dean la strinse di più a sé, spingendola poi di lato e mettendolesi di fronte, facendole da scudo con il suo corpo. Lydia si aggrappò al suo braccio, come a volerlo trattenere. Riusciva a sentire ogni vena risaltare in maniera violenta sotto la sua pelle, era quasi come se riuscisse a sentire la rabbia scorrere dentro di esse.

«Vattene via, Callum.» sibilò Lydia, cercando di tenere Jon, i cui occhi erano ora così scuri e minacciosi che quasi sembrava esserci una tempesta di ghiaccio nelle sue iridi blu.

«Oh, io non credo proprio, _puttanella_.» sogghignò Callum «Mi hai fatto male, prima, lo sai? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te, è questo il modo di ringraziarmi? Non sei altro che una troia, una cagna schif-»

«Un'altra parola ancora…» Dean avanzò verso di lui di un passo e Lydia strinse di più la presa attorno al suo braccio, pur sapendo che se lui avesse voluto scattare in avanti e saltare addosso a Callum, lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per impedirglielo.

«Dean, no!»

«…e giuro su Dio che non avrai più una lingua per parlare.» la ignorò Jon, con voce gelida «E vuoi sapere perché? Perché dopo che ti avrò messo le mani addosso, e credimi, succederà in meno di un minuto…» Lydia rabbrividì e scosse energicamente la testa «La tua lingua si ritroverà nell'orbitra vuota di uno degli occhi che ti avrò cavato con le mie stesse dita.»

Callum scoppiò a ridere, eppure Lydia, che ben lo conosceva, aveva visto un senso di paura attraversargli lo sguardo.

«E che stai aspettando, un invito?» lo provocò Call, allargando le braccia «Se è quella _cosa_ minuscola a trattenerti, non ho nulla di cui temere.»

«Callum, vattene via! Hai già fatto abbastanza!» insistette Lydia, cominciando a temere per il peggio, specialmente quando Dean, invece che scattare in avanti, sorrise.

_Non era quel sorriso bello, di cui lei si stava velocemente innamorando. Era il suo sorriso malsano, quello che lo faceva somigliare ad un fottuto psicopatico sulla via della pazzia pura._

«Oh, io non credo proprio… se avessi fatto abbastanza, _tu non staresti qui_, a quest'ora.» rispose Callum, lanciandole un'occhiata di pure cattiveria, che la fece rabbrividire.

«Lydia, va' dentro.» ordinò Dean, spingendola dietro di sé e avanzando verso Callum con sguardo terrificante.

«No, non ti lascio da solo!»

«Sarà una cosa veloce, fidati.»

Lydia continuò a trattenerlo per il braccio con tutte le forze di cui disponeva.

«No, Dean: ti prego, _ti prego_, non lo fare. Lascia perdere, non ti far provocare da lui.» lo supplicò.

La risata di Callum era agghiacciante e del tutto fuori luogo e Lydia sentì il braccio di Dean ingrossarsi sotto le sue dita e tremare leggermente.

«Sì, _Dean_, lascia perdere.» lo prese in giro «In fondo, non vale la pena picchiarsi per una _cagna_ come quella. Sinceramente, _non era nemmeno in grado di succhiarmi l'ucc-_» Callum non fece in tempo a concludere la frase.

Dean Ambrose era scattato in avanti, sottraendosi facilmente dalla presa di Lydia, e lo aveva colpito con un pugno così violento e feroce che era un vero miracolo che il naso di Callum non fosse finito direttamente sulla sua nuca.

«DEAN!» l'urlo terrorizzato di Lydia riempì il silenzio, mentre osservava la scena con gli occhi spalancati, entrambe le mani premute sulla bocca.

Callum, per il contraccolpo, era caduto in terra ed ora si teneva una mano sul naso: sicuro, si era rotto, così come le labbra e forse anche qualche dente. Il suo viso pallido era già coperto di sangue.

_Ed era bastato un solo pugno di Dean a ridurlo così!_

«Figlio di puttana…» rantolò Callum, cercando di rimettersi in piedi.

«Te l'avevo detto.» disse Dean, con tono calmo «Prova a ripetermelo ora: cos'è Lydia? Non ho capito bene.» si accovacciò davanti a lui, scrutandolo con un'occhiata folle dei suoi occhi spalancati.

«Ti ammazzo! Vi ammazzo tutti e due! Tu e quella puttana schifosa!» sibilò Callum, cercando di colpire Dean con un gancio, ma era ancora stordito per il colpo, quindi il suo pugno si scontrò solo con l'aria, facendo ridere il wrestler.

«Risposta sbagliata.» rispose Dean, afferrandolo per i capelli e costringendolo a guardarlo in viso «Sono io che ammazzo te, adesso, per tutto quello che le hai fatto.» trattenendo la presa sui suoi capelli, lo spinse al suolo, facendogli sbattere la testa contro l'asfalto, poi cominciò a riempirlo di pugni in pieno viso.

«Tu.»

Pugno.

«Non.»

Pugno.

«La.»

Pugno.

«Toccherai.»

Pugno.

«Mai.»

Pugno.

«Più.»

«DEAN! Fermati, ti prego! Lo ucciderai sul serio, così! Fermati!» gridò Lydia, le lacrime che avevano cominciato a scorrerle sul viso, non di certo perché provasse pena per Callum, dopo tutto quello che le aveva fatto meritava questo ed altro; ma era spaventata dall'intera situazione ed era spaventata dal fatto che Dean stesse completamente perdendo la testa.

_Aveva paura di non riuscire a fermarlo._

Lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un braccio, con tutta la forza di cui disponeva.

«Non ti avevo detto di tornartene dentro, Lydia? Perché cazzo non ascolti mai quello che cazzo ti dico?» sibilò Dean con il fiato corto, lanciandole un'occhiataccia «Se resti qui, ti farai del male. Vattene via.»

Lydia scosse la testa e riuscì ad infilarsi tra Callum e Dean che, nonostante la stesse fissando con una rabbia spaventosa, lasciò andare la presa sui capelli di Callum, che si appallottolò su se stesso, rantolando. Lydia fissò Dean dal basso, gli occhi enormi, il viso pallido, le lacrime scintillanti sulle guance arrossate.

«Basta così, Dean. _Ti prego._ Torniamo dentro… ti sei vendicato, _mi hai vendicata._ Lui non mi toccherà mai più. _Mai più._»

«Sì, perché quando sarà _morto_ non avrà più la possibilità di farlo.» rispose Jon, con tono mortalmente serio, che la fece rabbrividire.

«No. No, no, no…» Lydia sollevò entrambe le mani e gliele poggiò sui bicipiti, che sotto le sue dita sottili sembravano ora essere più tesi e prominenti che mai «Non devi farlo, Jon. Non ne vale la pena. Ti prego, _ti prego_… andiamo a casa. _Riportami a casa._» quelle ultime parole gliele aveva mormorate contro il petto perché, nonostante l'occhiata fredda e terrificante che le stava rivolgendo, Lydia aveva trovato il coraggio di stringersi a lui e di fargli comprendere che era lì, che era salva.

_E che non gli avrebbe permesso di trasformarsi in un assassino._

Jon rimase in silenzio per quelli che sembrarono secoli e secoli, ma alla fine il suo braccio si strinse attorno alla vita di Lydia e lui si alzò, trascinando anche lei con sé. Lydia alzò piano il viso, fino ad incontrare gli occhi ancora accecati dall'ira e dall'odio di Dean Ambrose, che però si ammorbidirono appena quando incrociarono quelli sgranati di lei. Sollevò una mano e le sfiorò una guancia con una carezza, poi sbattè le palpebre e, senza dire una singola parola, annuì impercettibilmente.

«Grazie…» sussurrò Lydia «Andiamo via.»

Cominciò a spingerlo via, prima che lui potesse avere un altro scatto d'ira e si scaraventasse nuovamente su Callum.

Pensava che fossero finalmente fuori pericolo, che fosse tutto finito, ma quello che non aveva proprio considerato, era che Callum non sembrava volersi arrendere.

«Non… non così in fretta…» Quel rantolio le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene «Te l'ho già detto, _puttana_, se non posso averti io… ALLORA NON TI AVRA' NESSUNO!»

Dean Ambrose spalancò gli occhi e Lydia si girò di scatto: Callum, trovando la forza da non si sa dove, era riuscito a rialzarsi in piedi e brandiva nella mano destra un pugnale scintillante.

La scena si svolse come al rallentatore, ma in realtà il tutto durò meno di trenta secondi. Callum si lanciò verso di loro, sfruttando le ultime forze residue, e cercò di colpire Lydia con una coltellata dritta nel fianco, ma Dean fu più veloce e la spinse di lato, togliendola dalla traiettoria; mentre Lydia cadeva sgraziatamente al suolo, Callum continuò la sua corsa e la lama riuscì ad infilarsi nel fianco sinistro di Dean Ambrose, che ruggì per il dolore.

Il resto accade così in fretta che Lydia non capì nemmeno come fosse possibile.

Qualcuno urlò – e solo dopo Lydia si rese conto che era stato Roman Reigns.  
Lui e Seth Rollins erano sbucati dal nulla, ma il loro intervento fu provvidenziale come una manna dal cielo.

Roman corse verso Dean e Callum e, mentre il primo spingeva via il secondo, togliendosi anche il pugnale dalla carne, Roman Reigns colpì Callum con una Spear devastante, che lo spedì dritto al tappeto.

Dean crollò su un ginocchio, tenendosi la mano premuta contro la ferita, dalla quale già cominciava ad uscire sangue.

«Oh mio Dio…» sussurrò Lydia, gli occhi sgranati, il cuore che batteva così forte da renderla completamente sorda.

_Era tutta colpa sua._

Fece per alzarsi, ma scoprì di essersi storta una caviglia nella caduta e di non riuscire a muoversi. Quando qualcuno l'afferrò fermamente per le spalle, Lydia urlò e si dimenò.

«NO! NO! LASCIAMI! NON MI TOCCARE!»

Colui che l'aveva presa se la trascinò addosso senza sforzo alcuno e Lydia si ritrovò stretta tra un paio di forti braccia ed un petto caldo. _L'odore di vaniglia e cioccolata, seppur misto a sudore e fumo, era decisamente famigliare._

«Shhh… va tutto bene, Lydia. Sono io. Sono Seth, calmati.»

Lydia spalancò di nuovo gli occhi e smise di agitarsi, sollevando il viso di scatto: era proprio lui.

«Seth…» piagnucolò, con voce flebile, stringendo forte le dita tremanti su suoi bicipiti gonfi «Dean! Lui…»

«E' lì dietro con Roman, sta bene, tranquilla.»

«No! E'… è ferito! C-Callum lo ha… devo andare da lui…» fece di nuovo per alzarzi, ma la caviglia le mandò una scossa terribile che non le permise di muoversi «Maledizione!»

«Lydia, che cos'hai?» le domandò Seth ansioso, sorreggendola, nonostante fossero entrambi per terra.

«La… la caviglia… credo… credo di essermela storta… non… non riesco a…»

Prima ancora che potesse finire la frase, Seth l'aveva già presa in braccio, alzandosi e stringendola forte a sé.

«Ti ho presa, tranquilla.»

Lydia si ancorò forte alle sue spalle, ma poi si voltò di scatto, cercando immediatamente Dean, che ora si era alzato: era così furioso che la sua figura sembrava enorme, nell'oscurità; le sue spalle tremavano e le sue braccia, nella fioca luce di un lampione poco distante, sembravano essere il quadruplo di come erano normalmente; respirava a tratti e il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava velocemente. Roman gli stava dicendo qualcosa, ma da dove si trovava, Lydia non riuscì a sentire cosa. Quando poi Roman gli posò una mano su di una spalla e Dean lo spinse violentemente, per poi riavvicinarsi, con passo lento e pesante, verso il corpo di Callum, che dopo la Spear era strisciato contro il muro e lì era accasciato, inerme, Lydia comprese che doveva fare qualcosa.

_Dean Ambrose era totalmente fuori controllo._

Lydia si dimenò nella presa di Seth Rollins.

«No, Lydia, ferma, non…» cercò di protestare Colby, ma lei continuò ad agitarsi.

«Mettimi giù, Seth, devo andare da lui… devo fermarlo…»

«Ma sei ferita, Lydia!»

«Non mi importa: METTIMI GIU'!»

Contrariato, Seth si avvicinò il più possibile, poi la depositò delicatamente in terra, sostenendola fino a che lei non si lanciò letteralmente verso Dean. La caviglia le faceva un male d'inferno, ma in quel momento non le importava.

_Doveva fermarlo o Dean avrebbe ucciso Callum, ne era sicura._

"_Perché se lo vedo, lo ammazzo."_

Lydia zoppicò verso Dean Ambrose, sempre più vicino al corpo esanime di Callum.

"_Io te lo impedirei…"_

La vista era offuscata di lacrime, i contorni bui del vicolo scomparivano in sfumature deformi.

"_Mi trasformerai in un assassino, Lydia."_

Dean si fermò di fronte a Callum, la rabbia che lo scuoteva da capo a piedi, una macchia rossa sulla maglia bianca.

"_Non lo permetterei mai. Andrà tutto bene, Jon… fidati di me."_

Dean fece per partire all'attacco e finire quel pezzo di merda, ma, con un ultimo sforzo, Lydia si lanciò contro di lui.

«JON!» urlò il suo nome e Dean si bloccò, come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito all'improvviso. Si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Lydia cascare a peso morto verso di lui: tutto il resto passò in secondo piano; Dean scattò in avanti e l'afferrò, prima che potesse cadere a terra. Lydia si ancorò alle sue braccia e si strinse forte a lui, singhiozzando e piangendo contro il suo petto.

«Ti prego, ti prego… fermati, fermati… fermati… non lo fare… non voglio che tu ti trasformi in un assassino, non voglio… tu… meriti di meglio… ti prego…» sussurrò confusamente, stringendosi a lui con tutta la forza che aveva, come per impedirgli di muoversi.

Jon rimase in silenzio: era in una trance d'ira ed odio così intensa, che ancora si domandava come avesse fatto a fermarsi. Voleva uccidere Callum, strappargli tutti i denti e rompergli ogni singolo osso. Sarebbe stata una soddisfazione unica sentire il _crack_ di ogni singola parte del suo scheletro rompersi sotto il pestaggio violento che aveva intenzione di riservargli. Credeva che niente avrebbe potuto fermarlo, fino a quando non avrebbe visto fiumi di sangue scorrere sull'asfalto e le sue unghie sporche della carne che gli avrebbe brutalmente strappato.

Roman Reigns aveva cercato di farlo ragione, di dirgli che quello era abbastanza, che Callum non avrebbe più alzato un dito su Lydia, anche perché lui e Seth avevano chiamato le autorità, per farlo arrestare. Ma la prigione sarebbe stata troppo poco, per uno come lui.

_Aveva cercato di portargli via Lydia, l'aveva picchiata… aveva cercato di ucciderla._

_No, quello schifoso, lurido pezzo di merda meritava di morire, per quello che le aveva fatto._

_Solo così giustizia sarebbe stata fatta._

Così, aveva spinto via Roman, con tutta l'intenzione di togliere personalmente la vita a colui che l'aveva rovinata a Lydia… _ma poi, la sua voce aveva urlato il suo nome ed era stato come una boccata d'aria fresca dopo una lunga prigionia sotto l'acqua._

_Lei era riuscita a fermarlo._

Jon non avrebbe mai saputo spiegare come o perché, ma non appena aveva sentito la sua voce e l'aveva visto correre verso di lui, si era sentito svuotato di ogni sensazione e di ogni pensiero.

_E l'unica cosa che aveva avuto importanza, era stata lei._

_Solo lei._

«Ti prego… ti prego…» continuava a mormorare Lydia.

Dean la strinse contro di sé e le spinse il viso di più contro il suo petto, una mano premuta dietro la nuca.

«Basta così, Lydia.» disse, con voce seria.

Lei sollevò il viso e lo guardò: Jon aveva un'espressione insondabile e lontana.

«Mi dispiace… è tutta colpa mia, non avrei dovuto chiedertelo… non avrei…»

«Non provarci, Lydia. Non dirlo. Va tutto bene. Stai bene. Sei qui con me. _Nessuno ti farà più del male._ _Nessuno._» sussurrò Jon, accarezzandole lentamente il viso, con sguardo perso, come se non riuscisse a metterla a fuoco «Ora andiamo a casa, promesso. Ma tu smetti di piangere.» adesso il suo tono si era ammorbito.

Lydia annuì freneticamente e Dean si alzò in piedi, prendendola delicatamente per le braccia e sollevandola. Lei si appoggiò a lui, che le strinse un braccio attorno alla vita. La sua mano, quasi casualmente, sfiorò la maglia zuppa di sangue e lei sentì il palmo inumidirsi velocemente.

«Sei ferito, dovremmo andare in ospedale… dovrem-»

«Sto bene.» la interruppe lui, duramente «Andiamo a casa.» ripetè, come se volesse farle intendere che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi ancora a lungo.

«Aspetta… aspetta un attimo.» Dean le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa, l'ira ancora latente nei suoi occhi blu «C'è un'ultima cosa che devo fare…»

«No. Andiamo a casa. Ora.» disse lui duramente, stringendo di più la presa attorno alla sua vita.

Lydia gli poggiò una mano sul petto.

«Ci vorrà solo un secondo, _ti prego._»

«Dovresti smetterla di pregarmi, non sono un dio.» Dean allentò la presa, lanciandole un'occhiata guardinga e furiosa.

«Torno subito da te, aspettami.»

Mentre Seth e Roman si affiancavano a Dean con occhiate perplesse, Lydia si accovacciò vicino a Callum e lo scosse.

«Callum? Callum, sei ancora vivo?»

Callum aprì un occhio e sul suo viso inondato di sangue spuntò un sorriso stanco.

«Spero che tu abbia ciò che meriti, _puttana_. Solo questo.» sputò con cattiveria «_Mi avevano avvertito… COUGH!_» Callum tossì, sputando sangue «_… che tutti quelli attorno a te finiscono col morire. Sei dannata, Lydia… dannata…_»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e strinse la mano in un pugno tremante, mentre nuove lacrime cominciavano ad affolarlesi negli occhi; mandò giù un grosso groppo dalla gola, mentre Callum chiudeva gli occhi e la sua testa ciondolava inerme verso una spalla.

_No. Non poteva svenire, non prima di aver risposta ad una sua domanda. Doveva saperlo._

Lydia lo scosse ancora.

«Callum? Callum! Che cosa è successo ai miei genitori?!» domandò, una nota disperata nella voce «Che cosa è successo ai miei genitori?!» lo scosse violentemente, ma lui non riaprì più gli occhi «CALLUM! CHE COSA E' SUCCESSO AI MIEI GENITORI?! CALLUM! CALLUM!»

Cominciò a colpirlo con dei deboli schiaffi sul petto, fino a che qualcuno non la sollevò di peso e non la prese in braccio, stringendosela forte al petto.

«DEVI DIRMELO! DEVI DIRMELO!» continuò ad urlare Lydia, le lacrime che ormai le avevano inondato il viso, i singhiozzi che la scuotevano da capo a piedi.

«Shhh… adesso calmati, Lydia_. _E' finita. E' finita. Ci sono io qui con te, non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla. Ci penso io, a te.» la voce di Dean Ambrose era un sussurro morbido e lontano, che le fece solo comprendere che era stato lui a portarla via.

Lydia si lasciò andare ad un lungo pianto disperato, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e nascondendo il viso contro una sua spalla.

«E' meglio se andiamo via. La polizia sta arrivando.» la voce di Roman era altrettanto lontana.

«Aspettate, ho trovato…» anche quella di Seth non era che un farfuglio incomprensibile.

E mentre il rumore di sirene riempiva la notte, loro si allontanarono velocemente dal locale.

Jon, nonostante la ferita, nonostante la rabbia, non lasciò mai andare Lydia e la tenne stretta a sé come se fosse la cosa più importante e preziosa che avesse mai avuto.

_In quell'istante, mentre tornavano verso casa, Jon capì che non l'avrebbe mai più lasciata andare._

_Lydia era sua, adesso. _

_L'avrebbe protetta e nessuno le avrebbe mai più fatto del male._

_Nessuno gliela avrebbe portata via._

_Mai più._

* * *

**Ebbene, commenti? **  
Mi prendo un piccolo spazietto semplicemente per dirvi che ho aperto un blog su questa fanfiction su tumblr, lo trovate a questo link:  
www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com (devo mettere gli spazi se no non me lo fa mettere il link xD)  
Potrete interagire direttamente con me e vedere un sacco di immagini/gif su Lydia, Dean, Seth etc... legate alla fanfiction! ;)  
Al prossimo capitolo (o a tumblr, se deciderete di seguirmi!)  
PS. Possiamo parlare del nuovo Dean? Le mie ovaie sono esplose. Dean + Canottiera bianca attillata + Jeans + Violenza = Jon Moxley allo stato puro. (Scusate lo sclero da fan girl, ogni tanto ci vuole xD)**


	26. He Would Try To Take Away My Pain

**Author's ****note: **Rimando ogni spiegazione a fine capitolo ;) Quel che posso dire è: GODETEVELO! v.v  
_Grazie di cuore a chi continua a seguirmi e sostenermi! Le vostre parole mi spingono a continuare e a dare sempre del mio meglio! GRAZIE!_  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)**_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-**Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.**  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**26\. He would try to take away my pain**

«Jon… stai sanguinando.»

Seth Rollins fu il primo ad avere il coraggio di rompere quel silenzio opprimente che li aveva avvolti sin da quando avevano lasciato il locale. Erano ancora per strada e stavano facendo ritorno verso l'appartamento di Dean Ambrose, pochi isolati da lì, ma l'andatura del _Lunatic Fringe_ era lenta, per via della ferita che aveva riportato.

_Senza contare che stava trasportando anche Lydia, tenendola stretta al suo petto come se fosse la cosa più delicata e preziosa che avesse mai posseduto._

Lydia, dal canto suo, aveva ora smesso di piangere, ma il suo viso era ancora sepolto contro la spalla di Ambrose. Il calore del suo petto, il suo respiro appena affannato, le sue braccia forti che la cingevano saldamente, il profumo della sua pelle… _tutto, di lui, era riuscito a calmarla._

«Jon…» ripeté Seth, preoccupato.

La macchia rossa che sporcava la sua maglietta bianca sembrava allargarsi a vista d'occhio e piccole gocce di sangue avevano cominciato a segnare il suo percorso sull'asfalto dietro di lui.

«Lo so.» rispose Dean, ma non sembrava importargli molto.

_L'unica cosa che contava era Lydia, ora. Il resto poteva aspettare._

«Non dovresti sforzarti o peggiorerai le cose. Lascia Lydia a me.» propose Seth, allungando le mani verso di loro per farsi consegnare la ragazza.

Jon si fermò con un movimento così brusco che Lydia, istintivamente, strinse di più la presa attorno alle sue spalle.

«No.» gli occhi di Dean Ambrose erano gelidi, arrabbiati… _folli_, e convinsero Seth Rollins a fare immediatamente un passo indietro ed abbassare le braccia «Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. Ce la faccio da solo.» rinsaldò la presa sul corpo di Lydia e riprese a camminare «Ce la faccio da solo… nessuno ti porterà via da me, nessuno… mi prendo io cura di te, mi prendo io cura di te…» continuò a mormorare tra sé e sé, le labbra premute contro la testa della ragazza.

Seth guardò la scena con un'occhiata preoccupata, mentre una strana sensazione gli si allargava nel petto. Roman lo affiancò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, rivolgendogli solamente un sorriso comprensivo.

Quando entrarono in casa, Dean si fermò in mezzo al salotto, ignorando del tutto Seth e Roman, che lo avevano silenziosamente seguito per tutto il resto del tragitto.

_Era stata una lunga serata, erano tutti stanchi e provati dagli avvenimenti._

Lydia non aveva più spiccicato parola da quando Jon l'aveva presa in braccio.

«Lydia…?» sussurrò morbidamente, le labbra ancora premute tra i suoi capelli «Ora ti metto giù, d'accordo?»

Lydia si limitò ad annuire debolmente contro la sua spalla, le sue braccia che ancora circondavano il collo di Dean Ambrose.

«D'accordo…» mormorò Jon tra sé e sé.

La mise delicatamente per terra e Lydia si aggrappò alle sue braccia, per aiutarsi a mantenere l'equilibrio su di una sola gamba; la caviglia continuava a pulsare dolorosamente e non aveva il coraggio di poggiarla.

Dean la tenne stretta a sé, un braccio a circondarle saldamente la vita, una mano che andò a sfiorarle teneramente una guancia, sollevandole il capo: Lydia aveva il viso pallido, le guance arrossate e lucide di pianto, gli occhi tristi e persi in chissà quali dolorosi pensieri. Jon dovette respirare piano e a fondo, per trovare un po' di calma. Il fianco continuava a fargli un male d'inferno, ma cercò di ignorarlo e di dedicare tutta la sua attenzione su di lei.

«Lydia, voglio che tu adesso mi ascolti bene e che tu faccia esattamente ciò che ti dico, okay? Puoi non disobbedire, questa volta?»

Lydia annuì docilmente.

«Okay.» ripeté lui, accarezzandole i capelli e togliendole alcune ciocche dalla fronte madida di sudore «Adesso, tu vai in bagno, ti togli questi vestiti di dosso e ti fai una doccia, d'accordo? Ti metti qualcosa di comodo, vai dritta in camera mia e mi aspetti li, okay?» ordinò, cercando di mantenere un tono soffice e gentile.

Ancora, Lydia si limitò ad annuire debolmente.

«Brava, piccola.» Dean si chinò appena in avanti e le sfiorò la fronte un bacio «Su, va'.» sciolse l'abbraccio, ma lei non si mosse e le sue mani rimasero sui suoi bicipiti, che ora stavano stringendo debolmente. Jon corrugò la fronte e piegò il capo verso una spalla.

«Che c'è?» soffiò morbidamente.

«Puoi... puoi accompagnarmi? Non... non riesco a... camminare...» mormorò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo, intimidita, come se ci fosse un qualche strano motivo, nella sua testolina, per il quale dovesse sentirsi in imbarazzo.

Jon annuì e le circondò nuovamente la vita con un braccio, cominciando a condurla verso il bagno.

«Ragazzi, potete anche andare. Da qui in poi ci penso io a lei. Tornate a casa.» disse, congedando Seth e Roman.

Il Samoano si limitò ad annuire, comprensivo, ma Colby non la prese altrettanto bene.

«Che cosa? Ci stai chiedendo di andare via? Che cosa dovremmo fare, dormire in un albergo? Spero tu stia scherzando! Lydia...»

«Lydia è con me e mi prendo io cura di lei.» tagliò corto Dean, senza nemmeno voltarsi a prestare attenzione a Rollins, che strinse le mani in due pugni furiosi «Andate a casa.»

Mentre Jon faceva entrare Lydia in bagno, Roman poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Seth.

«Calmo.»

«Calmo un cazzo!» sbottò Colby «Dopo tutto quello che è successo stasera, ci liquida cosi? E chi si è visto si è visto? Abbiamo lasciato le nostre fottute famiglie per correre in loro aiuto ed ora ci dice che non dobbiamo preoccuparci? Che ci pensa lui a Lydia? Ma come cazzo ragiona? Io non me ne vado da qui fin quando non sono sicuro che Lydia sta bene!»

Roman sospirò e si passò stancamente una mano sul viso.

«Siamo tutti molto stanchi, Col. E' stata una lunga nottata. Sono sicuro che Jon ci è riconoscente e altrettanto Lydia, ma abbiamo tutti bisogno di darci una calmata. Dean vuole lasciarci tornare a casa ed io sono d'accordo con lui. Se me lo chiedesse di nuovo, correrei qui per aiutare Lydia altre mille volte, credimi, ma ora che so che è fuori pericolo e che è al sicuro, sinceramente, non vedo l'ora di tornare da Jess e JoJo.» Joe gli offrì un sorrisino nostalgico «E tu, _non vuoi tornare da Leighla_?»

Seth prese un profondo respiro, poi abbassò lo sguardo.

«Ma sì che voglio tornare da Leighla, ovvio. E' solo che…»

* * *

«Ecco, poggiati un secondo qui.»

Jon lasciò Lydia vicino al lavandino e lei si sorresse al ripiano in marmo, mentre lui si avvicinava all doccia e apriva il getto di acqua calda; poi, tornò verso di lei.

«Vuoi una mano, per…?» chiese, quasi incerto.

Lydia si sforzò di mostrare un sorriso debole e scosse piano la testa.

«No, va bene così. Grazie.»

Jon annuì.

«Okay. Per qualsiasi cosa, chiamami.»

Questa volta fu Lydia ad annuire. Jon le riservò un'ultima, lunga occhiata e poi uscì dal bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Lydia lasciò andare un lungo sospiro, poi zoppicò fino al gabinetto, tirò giù la tavoletta e si sedette. Ogni movimento era automatico, il suo cervello completamente spento.

_Non voleva pensare, non voleva ricordare._

Si tolse lentamente le scarpe: la caviglia destra era già gonfia e rossastra… sperava solo che fosse una semplice distorsione e che non se la fosse rotta. Con la stessa lentezza, si tolse il vestito e lo abbandonò sul pavimento, dove il reggiseno e le mutandine andarono presto a fargli compagnia. Si trascinò fin dentro la doccia e lasciò che il getto di acqua bollente scorresse su di lei per quelle che le parvero ore. Sentì i muscoli rilassarsi ed ogni dolore attenuarsi appena. Prese la spugna e si lavò più e più volte, cercando di cancellare la sensazione delle dita e del corpo di Callum premuti su di lei… _ma sembrava essere del tutto inutile._

_Non importava quanto si lavasse, quanto sfregasse, si sentiva comunque sporca e disgustosa._

Uscita dalla doccia, si avvolse in un asciugamano e si sedette nuovamente sulla tazza. Rimase a fissare il vuoto per un tempo inquantificabile, poi si asciugò, afferrò una delle vecchie magliette di Jon dal mobiletto – questa volta una t-shirt gialla che ricordava vagamente di avergli visto in qualche vecchio promo – e se la infilò. Si stava frizionando i capelli, quando il brusio di sottofondo, che aveva cercato di ignorare fino a quell'istante, si fece più forte: riusciva a sentire tutte e tre le voci dei membri dello SHIELD e sembrava che stessero… litigando?!

Lydia si alzò dalla tazza ed appoggiò l'orecchio contro la porta, cercando di carpire quale fosse il problema.

«Quando fai così, sei proprio una testa di cazzo, lo sai?» questo ero Seth.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo. Fuori-da-casa-mia!» questa era chiaramente la voce di Dean.

«Si può sapere che diavolo c'è che non va in te, Jon? Perché ti stai comportando così? Se non fosse stato per me e Joe, a quest'ora tu e Lydia…»

«Non un'altra parola, Seth. Te l'ho già detto e te lo ripeto: io non avevo bisogno di voi, ce l'avrei fatta da solo.»

«A giudicare dal sangue che sta sporcando il pavimento, non direi proprio.» il tono di Colby era adesso derisorio.

Lydia non ebbe bisogno di vedere cosa stava succedendo per capirlo: sentì strani movimenti, poi la voce di Roman che cercava evidentemente di separarli e di calmare le acque. Lydia capì di dover intervenire, così si fece forza, aprì la porta del bagno e raggiunse i ragazzi in salotto, cercando di ignorare le scosse che la caviglia le mandava ogni volta che poggiava il piede in terra.

La scena che si ritrovò di fronte non era molto diversa da ciò che aveva potuto immaginare: Roman era in mezzo a Seth e Dean e stava cercando di tenerli separati, mentre i due continuavano a gridarsi contro.

«ADESSO BASTA!»

L'urlo di Lydia li fece sobbalzare tutti e tre, che si voltarono verso la sua voce, con gli occhi spalancati: la ragazza li stava fissando, poggiata contro lo stipite della porta che conduceva nel corridoio; i capelli ancora umidi stavano bagnando la maglietta gialla che indossava, talmente larga su di lei da coprirla fino a metà cosce; aveva un'espressione stanca, ma i suoi occhi brillavano.

«Si può sapere quale diavolo è il problema, ora?» sospirò, cercando di raggiungerli, seppur a fatica.

«Non dovresti sforzarti, Lydia…» Colby cercò di raggiungerla per aiutarla, ma Jon fu più veloce e lo superò, affiancando la ragazza e cingendole immediatamente la vita con un braccio, per sostenerla.

Lydia si aggrappò a lui, abbandonando la testa contro il suo petto.

«Non ti avevo detto di aspettarmi in camera?» mormorò Jon, accarezzandole distrattamente i capelli. Era ancora furioso, questo era palese, ma ogni volta che lei gli era vicino, Dean sembrava calmarsi improvvisamente.

Lydia sollevò il capo e gli riservò un'occhiata penetrante.

«Sì, ma dovevo intervenire. Si può sapere che cosa vi prende? Perché stavate litigando?»

Roman sollevò entrambe le mani e scosse la testa, come a dire che lui non c'entrava nulla.

Seth la stava fissando con uno sguardo strano, intenso ed innervosito, la mascella dura.

Dean la strinse appena di più a sé e le sfiorò la testa con un bacio.

Nessuno di loro rispose alla domanda, così Lydia sospirò.

«Stavate litigando… per colpa mia?» chiese, con un vocina flebile, abbassando lo sguardo.

«No, assolutamente no!» si affrettò a rispondere Colby «Tu non c'entri nulla, davvero.»

Lydia gli mostrò un debole sorriso, poi sollevò una mano e la poggiò sul petto di Jon, riservandogli un'occhiata strana dal basso. Lui scosse la testa e la baciò nuovamente sulla fronte.

_Lydia non era sicura se continuasse a baciarla in quel modo per tranquillizzare lei, per calmare se stesso… o per marcare il territorio di fronte a Seth Rollins._

Sospirò e si voltò nuovamente verso Joe e Colby.

«D'accordo. Comunque, volevo ringraziarvi, per tutto quello che avete fatto e che continuate a fare per me. Non lo so che fine avrei fatto, se voi non foste rimasti al mio fianco. Quindi, grazie, davvero. So che ve lo dico sempre, ma ci tengo che capiate quanto grande sia la mia gratitudine nei vostri confronti.»

«Non c'è bisogno che ci ringrazi, _baby girl_. Ormai, sei una di noi e noi ci proteggiamo a vicenda.» rispose Roman, con un sorriso caloroso.

Seth annuì, trovandosi d'accordo.

«_Nessuno ti farà più del male._» mormorò Jon e premette ancora le sue labbra tra i suoi capelli.

Lydia sorrise e spinse appena contro il petto di Dean, per costringerlo a lasciarla andare. Seppur evidentemente controvoglia, Jon sciolse la presa e Lydia poté zoppicare verso Joe, ma il Samoano la raggiunse prima che potesse compiere più di due passi, intuendo le sue intenzioni. La strinse immediatamente a sé, in uno dei suoi abbracci da orso.

«Grazie, _Joe_.» sussurrò, stringendosi teneramente a lui.

«Non c'è di che, piccola.»

La lasciò andare e Lydia si voltò verso Seth Rollins che, nonostante tutto, aveva ancora una strana espressione nei suoi occhi scuri. Lydia gli sorrise e allargò le braccia, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi. Seth non se lo fece ripetere due volte e calò su di lei, stringendola forte a sé, una mano premuta tra i capelli.

«Grazie, _Colby._ Per tutto quanto…» si girò e gli lasciò un bacio veloce su di una guancia, al quale Colby la strinse di più.

«Ci sarò sempre per te, _sweetheart._ Lo sai questo, vero?»

Lydia annuì e sciolse l'abbraccio, tornando verso Jon, che la strinse nuovamente a sé.

«Joe, Colby… tornate dalle vostre famiglie, vi staranno aspettando.» sussurrò lei morbidamente «Sono sicura che tua figlia non vede l'ora di riabbracciare il suo _super papà_.» sorrise Lydia e Joe ricambiò, annuendo «E tu dovresti approfittare di questo tempo libero per stare con la tua fidanzata, Colby_._ Sono sicuro che ti manca e che gli manchi da morire.» di nuovo, una strana espressione colorò gli occhi nocciola di Seth Rollins, ma Lydia cercò di ignorare la strana sensazione che avvertì allo stomaco e continuò «Vi ringrazio davvero tanto per quello che avete fatto, ma non voglio che stiate lontani dalle persone che vi sono care per colpa mia. Tornate a casa.»

«Tu starai bene?» la domanda era scivolata via dalle labbra di Colby prima che lui avesse potuto fermarla.

Lydia sentì Dean irrigidirsi contro di lei, così si affrettò a sollevare una mano e a poggiargliela sul petto, come per calmarlo.

«Sì.» rispose con un sorriso «_C'è Jon con me. Ora, andrà tutto bene_.»

Colby la fissò a lungo, poi si limitò ad annuire.

«D'accordo, allora andiamo.» disse Joe, afferrando Colby per una spalla «Ci vediamo lunedì sera a RAW, sì?»

«Sì, a lunedì, promesso.» sorrise ancora Lydia «Fate buon viaggio.»

Joe e Colby stavano per uscire, quando il secondo si fermò e si voltò verso gli altri due.

«Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Sono riuscito a recuperare questa… spero possa esserti utile.» Colby le lanciò una borsetta e Jon la prese al volo, per poi porgerla a Lydia, che la guardò con occhi increduli, afferrandola con mani tremanti.

«E'… è la mia… credevo che…»

«Di nulla, _sweetheart_.» fu l'ultima cosa che disse Seth, prima di raggiungere Roman fuori e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Jon e Lydia rimasero in silenzio per lunghi minuti, durante i quali Jon continuò a tenerla stretta a sé e a baciarle teneramente la testa di tanto in tanto. Lydia continuò a fissare la borsa, senza avere il coraggio o la voglia di aprirla e guardare cosa ci fosse al suo interno. Era ancora troppo scossa da tutti gli avvenimenti della serata e l'unico momento di lucidità che aveva avuto stava velocemente lasciando posto alla stanchezza, mista ad uno smarrimento che era quasi preoccupante.

_Non voleva pensare a nulla, in quel momento. Voleva dimenticare, di nuovo._

Jon, quasi leggendole nel pensiero, le tolse delicatamente la borsetta dalle mani e la lanciò sul divano, poi le sfiorò una guancia, costringendola ad alzare il viso: Lydia aveva una dolorosa espressione persa nei suoi occhi lucidi e spenti.

«Perché non fai mai quello che ti dico, Lydia? Ti avevo detto di andare in camera mia ed aspettarmi lì, no?» mormorò Jon con un sospiro. Sembrava infastidito, ma di certo non era più arrabbiato, tanto meno con lei.

Lydia si strinse debolmente nelle spalle.

«Mi dispiace... ma è un bene che sia intervenuta, no?»

Jon prese un profondo respiro, che lo fece sobbalzare appena a causa della fitta che gli attraversò il costato.

«Fanculo.» sibilò a denti stretti, premendosi una mano sulla ferita, ancora coperta dalla maglietta bianca, sulla quale compariva un'umida macchia di sangue.

Lydia si distanziò da lui, o almeno ci provò, dal momento che, non appena si mosse, Jon spalancò gli occhi e le rivolse uno sguardo gelido, mentre rinsaldava la presa attorno alla sua vita e la stringeva nuovamente a sé.

«Dove credi di andare?»

«Sei ferito, Jon...»

«Lo so. Anche tu.»

Lydia sollevò piano una mano e gli liberò il viso dalle ciocche che erano calate a coprirgli lo sguardo. Gli occhi castano chiaro di Lydia esprimevano chiaramente tutta la preoccupazione e il senso di colpa che provava.

_Si sentiva responsabile per tutto quello che era successo. Se lei non fosse mai entrata nella vita di Dean Ambrose, lui ora... _

«No, smettila. Subito.»

Quella semplice e secca affermazione la distolse dalla trama complicata dei suoi pensieri, costringendola a tornare alla realtà. Dean ora la guardava impassibile.

«Cosa…?» mormorò lei, come se all'improvviso avesse perso anche le forze per parlare. Jon le lanciò un'occhiataccia densa di significato.

«Conosco quell'espressione.» la rimproverò, il tono di voce tanto freddo e strascicato da farle salire un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Lydia lo osservò per pochi secondi, prima di abbassare lo sguardo. Non rispose. «Smettila, o giuro su Dio che ti butto fuori a calci sul tuo bel culetto, _Sunshine_.» la minacciò duro.

Lei rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a mordersi appena il labbro inferiore; fu costretta a prestargli di nuovo attenzione quando lui la afferrò per il mento.

«Guardami.» ordinò conciso, costringendola a rialzare lo sguardo «Non è colpa tua. Non pensarci neanche per un istante, sono stato chiaro?»

Lydia deglutì e annuì piano, così lui le mostrò un sorrisino soddisfatto e la strinse di nuovo a sé, baciandole una tempia.

«Bene. Ora, va' in camera mia e aspettami là. Il tempo di farmi una doccia e ricucirmi e sono da te, promesso.»

* * *

Quando Jon entrò nella sua camera, trovò Lydia seduta sul suo letto. Aveva la schiena poggiata contro la spalliera e le gambe rannicchiate al petto; indossando solo la maglietta, le cosce era lasciate nude ed in bella vista. Jon la osservò silenziosamente dallo stipite, aspettando che fosse lei ad accorgersi della sua presenza: aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla finestra, ma dall'espressione persa dei suoi occhi, era facile intuire che la sua mente stesse viaggiando oltre il panorama notturno di Las Vegas.

Lentamente, Lydia girò il capo e i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura statuaria di Dean Ambrose, che la stava osservando con uno sguardo serio.

_Ogni pensiero scomodo o triste sparì nell'istante in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono e Lydia non potè impedire al suo cuore di cominciare a battere sempre più velocemente._

Dopo la doccia, Dean aveva indossato un paio di pantaloni neri di una tuta ed una canottiera bianca che aderiva al suo corpo perfetto come una seconda pelle, mettendo in risalto i pettorali duri, gli addominali allenati, e delineando la forma dei suoi fianchi, sui quali non vi era neanche un millimetro di grasso; le spalle e le braccia erano lasciate scoperte ed ogni muscolo, seppur rilassato, era ancora definito e prominente sulla pelle ambrata. I capelli ancora bagnati erano stati tirati indietro, lasciando il viso scoperto; morbidi riccioli disordinati gli si appiccicava al collo ed alcune goccioline scendeva a delineare il solco dei suoi muscoli.

_Dio… Jon era perfetto._

Dopo quelli che parvero attimi infiniti, Jon si mosse verso il letto, seppur lentamente e con circospezione, come se avesse paura che movimenti troppo bruschi potessero turbare la piccola ragazza al centro del suo letto.

_Con i capelli gonfi, quella maglia troppo larga, la posizione di chiusura ed auto-difesa e quello sguardo smarrito, Lydia sembrava ancora più fragile e bisognosa di protezione; ma questo non la rendeva di certo meno bella, ai suoi occhi, anzi._

«Come ti senti?» le domandò una volta che si fu avvicinato alla sponda del letto.

«Meglio, _ora._» Lydia sorrise debolmente e Jon sollevò una mano per sfiorarle il viso con una carezza e lei si strusciò teneramente contro il palmo, come alla ricerca di calore «E tu?»

«Bene, _ora che sei qui con me_.» Jon aveva avuto il coraggio di mormorare quelle parole che lei aveva solo lasciato intendere.

Il sorriso di Lydia si fece più ampio e più dolce, arrivando ad illuminarle gli occhi. A quella visione, Jon sentì un dolore piacevole scaldargli il petto ed un sorriso sorse spontaneo anche sulle sue labbra. Si chinò in avanti, una mano ancora premuta contro la guancia di lei, e depositò un nuovo bacio sulla sua testa, inspirando profondamente il profumo inebriante dei suoi capelli.

Quando si distanziò e fece per allontanarsi dal letto, Lydia sollevò le braccia e lo afferrò per mano, costringendolo a fermarsi e a voltarsi nuovamente per prestarle attenzione: Lydia aveva sul viso un'espressione timida ed impaurita che quasi la faceva somigliare ad una bambina.

«Non sto andando via, tranquilla. Vado solo a prendere qualcosa per curarti le ferite, okay? Aspettami qui, torno subito.»

Lydia annuì e gli lasciò andare la mano. Jon tornò subito e si sedette sul letto accanto a lei, la cassetta del pronto soccorso in braccio. Con occhio esperto, le esaminò prima la caviglia, cercando di maneggiarla con quanta più delicatezza possibile: la mosse piano, tastò gentilmente la parte gonfia, applicò una crema lenitiva e la massaggiò con cura, tanto che Lydia, poggiata ora contro i cuscini alle sue spalle, sospirò con contentezza. Dopo averle meticolosamente fasciato il piede, Jon passò ad esaminare il brutto livido che si era già scurito sulla sua guancia destra: la rabbia tornò a colorargli lo sguardo per tutto il tempo in cui applicò una lozione sul livido e lo massaggiò delicatamente con il pollice.

«Ecco fatto.» mormorò infine Jon, lasciandole un'ultima carezza sulla guancia.

«Grazie.» sussurrò timidamente Lydia, accennando ad un sorriso «Grazie per prenderti sempre cura di me. Io non so nemmeno per-»

«Shh.» la zittì lui «Va bene così, non dire altro.» la strinse a sé con un braccio, premendole di nuovo le labbra sulla fronte «Ho davvero creduto di averti persa.»

Lydia sollevò le mani e le strinse debolmente attorno al tessuto della canottiera.

«Scusa…»

«Non farmi più preoccupare così, okay? _Resta sempre con me_.»

Lydia annuì silenziosamente, poi sciolse l'abbraccio e le sue mani scesero ad accarezzare la linea degli addominali da sopra la maglietta, per poi spostarsi delicamente sul fianco destro: era morbido, segno che Jon doveva aver messo un cerotto sulla ferita.

«Mi dispiace, per…»

«Non fa niente.» tagliò corto lui «Non è grave. Ho sopportato ferite e tagli molto più profondi. Sta' tranquilla.»

Senza aggiungere nulla, Lydia lasciò scorrere le sue dita sottili fin sul bordo inferiore della canottiera e poi, piano, quasi timorosamente, lo sollevò, arrotolandolo attorno alla vita snella di Dean Ambrose, che la osservò dall'alto con un'occhiata incuriosita.

«Che fai?»

Lydia non rispose: tracciò una scia delicata su ogni scalino dei suoi addominali scolpiti, fino a che le sue dita non tracciarono il contorno del grosso cerotto.

«Posso vedere…?»

«Non c'è niente da vedere, Lydia.»

«_Ti prego._»

A quel tono delicato e quasi implorante, Jon non poté fare altro che annuire arrendevole.

Lydia staccò delicatamente il cerotto, rivelando il lungo taglio sapientemente ricucito: Jonathan Good era sempre stato abituato a suturarsi le ferite da solo, aveva dovuto imparare a farlo, con tutti i match brutali che aveva disputato nelle indies, specialmente nella CZW, dove tagli come quello che aveva riportato quella sera erano all'ordine del giorno. Lydia sfiorò piano la ferita, avvertendo i punti irregolari sotto i propri polpastrelli. Senza dire un'altra parola, si chinò avanti e poggiò le labbra contro il taglio, baciandolo teneramente.

Jon sussultò, ma di certo non per il dolore; i suoi occhi blu si tinsero di una sfumatura scura e lussuriosa. Si sentì pulsare dolosamente all'interno dei pantaloni e lui cercò di ignorarlo, ma fu impossibile quando Lydia cominciò a spostare le labbra dalla ferita ai suoi addominali, risalendo con una scia di baci che bruciarono la sua pelle, sui pettorali, sulla spalla, sul collo, sulla mascella…

«Che stai facendo?» la voce di Jon era poco più che un sussurro, una specie di grugnito basso che sembrava provenire direttamente dal suo petto.

Lydia non rispose fino a che le sue labbra non raggiunsero quello di Jon. Le sfiorò con un bacio delicato e poi sussurrò la risposta a pochi centimetri da esse.

«Cosa credi che stia facendo?»

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi da quella distanza ridicola e lo sguardo affamato che lui le rivolse le fece torcere immediatamente lo stomaco, in un nodo di emozioni indescrivibili: era come se una tempesta di neve si fosse scatenata all'interno della sua anima.

«Lydia.» di nuovo quella voce bassa e vibrante, quasi un avvertimento.

«Jon…» sussurrò lei di rimando.

Jon sollevò entrambe le mani e gliele infilò tra i capelli, alla base del collo e sotto le orecchie, tenendole la testa lì, ferma a pochi millimetri di distanza. La fissò intensamente e a lungo.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?» mormorò «Dimmelo.»

Lydia lasciò andare un sospiro tremante e il suo fiato sfiorò le labbra di Jon, scatenandogli una nuova ondata di fuoco dal basso ventre.

«_Voglio che tu mi faccia dimenticare, Jon… fammi dimenticare, ti prego._» si avvicinò e poggiò nuovamente le labbra su quelle di lui «_Io voglio te._»

In un battito di ciglia, Jon cancellò la distanza tra le loro labbra con un bacio vorace e furioso, talmente violento e possessivo che, nonostante lei lo stesse aspettando, la fece gemere lo stesso per la sorpresa. Jon non perse tempo: le morse le labbra con un bisogno infuocato e Lydia le aprì per lui, permettendogli di infilare dentro la lingua ed incominciare a torturare dolcemente quella di lei. Mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano, si leccavano, venivano trascinate da una bocca all'altra in uno scambio feroce, in una lotta armoniosa, Jon spinse Lydia contro il materasso, calando su di lei e intrappolandola sotto il suo corpo.

_In quel momento, Lydia dimenticò qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse Dean Ambrose… Jon… il suo corpo contro di lei… le sue labbra sulle proprie… la sua lingua che lambiva ogni parte possibile della sua bocca… i suoi denti che mordevano dolcemente le labbra già gonfie… i suoi capelli che le solleticavano la fronte… le sue mani tra i capelli… i muscoli grossi e prominenti delle sue braccia, tese nello sforzo di non pesarle addosso e sopra le quali lei stava ora passando le dita, saggiando ogni rigonfiamento duro._

Jon si staccò dalle sue labbra, ma continuò a baciarle l'angolo della bocca, per poi scendere sulla guancia, sulla mascella ed infine sul collo, dove si fermò e cominciò a succhiare e mordere teneramente, facendola sussultare appena.

Lydia sollevò le mani e gliele infilò in quei capelli morbidi e quando Jon morse più forte, lei strinse istintivamente una mano a pugno tra i suoi capelli e tirò, facendolo grugnire di piacere contro la sua pelle, che morse di nuovo, prima di leccarla languidamente.

Lydia lasciò la presa sui capelli di Jon e le sue dita scesero ad accarezzargli la base del collo, le spalle forti, per poi scendere lungo la schiena muscolosa, fino a raggiungere la sua vita e di nuovo i suoi addominali; infilò le mani sotto la canottiera e il contatto con la sua pelle calda le fece avvertire piccole scosse elettriche, che partivano direttamente dai polpastrelli e si irradiavano su tutto il corpo. Jon tornò a baciarla sulle labbra, sempre con la solita violenza, e si staccò da lei solo quando la sentì cominciare a tirar su la canottiera; l'aiutò a liberarlo dall'indumento, sollevando le braccia e togliendosela dalla testa, per poi lanciarla lontano, ai piedi del letto.

Lydia si prese qualche secondo di tempo per osservarlo e sentì il fiato mozzarsi in gola alla perfezione del suo corpo: Jon aveva ora i capelli tutti arruffati e il torso nudo; ogni centimetro di pelle ambrata si tirava armoniosamente sui pettorali duri, sugli addominali tesi, sulle braccia scolpite.

_E poi, i suoi occhi… Dio, Dean Ambrose la stava guardando con un'intensità tale da farla sentire nuda anche se lei ancora indossava la sua maglia._

Cosa che non durò ancora a lungo: Lydia si sollevò, poggiandogli le mani sul petto e accarezzandolo quasi con urgenza, e lo baciò di nuovo. Dean le circondò la vita con le braccia, poi le infilò entrambe le mani sotto la maglietta, dietro la schiena. Lydia aveva la pelle più morbida che avesse mai potuto accarezzare. Tracciò tutta la linea della colonna vertebrale con dita abili e lei sospirò sulle sue labbra; si staccarono di nuovo solo quando lui tirò su la maglietta e gliela fece scivolare via da sopra la testa, mandandola a far compagnia alla sua canottiera sul pavimento.

Esattamente come lei prima, anche Jon si prese del tempo per osservarla: era la prima volta che la vedeva nuda – sotto la maglietta larga, Lydia non aveva indossato il reggiseno e a quella consapevolezza gli occhi di Jon si erano fatti più scuri ed intensi, mentre aveva la possibilità di osservare i suoi seni piccoli, ma tondi e sodi, ed entrambi i rosei bottoncini, che erano più che prominenti, per lui.

«Cazzo, Lydia… sei dannatamente perfetta.» sussurrò, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo su tutta la sua figura.

Lydia sorrise timidamente e le sue guance si tinsero di un delizioso rossore, che lui andò a baciare, mentre lei infilava di nuovo le dita tra i suoi capelli morbidi, accarezzandogli la nuca. Le labbra di Jon tracciarono una nuova linea di fuoco, dalla guancia, alla mascella, lungo il profilo del collo, sulla spalla, sulla clavicola – che morse piano, facendola sussultare – fino a raggiungere il suo obiettivo primario. Le sue labbra sfiorarono il seno sinistro e, mentre l'altra mano prendeva ad accarezzare e stringere teneramente quello destro, la sua bocca si chiuse sulla punta di quello sinistro, che cominciò a succhiare, torturare, mordere delicatamente, per poi arrotolarlo attorno alla sua lingua o fare un po' di pressione per spingerlo dentro. Ad ogni movimento, ad ogni minima carezza, Jon poteva sentire il corpo di Lydia sussultare contro il suo e piccoli sospiri di contentezza cominciarono a lasciare le sue labbra, che ora si erano poggiate tra i suoi capelli. Quando si distanziò dal capezzolo appena torturato e soffiò leggermente, vedendolo inturgidirsi di nuovo fieramente. Lydia gemette di piacere, facendolo pulsare ancora più dolorosamente.

_Ne aveva bisogno._

Calò voracemente a torturare l'altro seno, dedicandogli la medesima attenzione, poi i suoi baci si spostarono nuovamente verso l'alto, fino a raggiungere le sue labbra e rapirle in una nuova danza furiosa.

Lydia continuava ad accarezzare qualsiasi parte del corpo potesse raggiungere: sentiva la definizione di ogni singolo muscolo sotto la propria pelle e quando le sue mani raggiunsero il bordo dei suoi pantaloni e poi si infilarono all'interno, potè sentire immediatamente quando duro fosse diventato per lei anche attraverso il tessuto dei boxer che ancora indossava. Mentre lui continuava a baciarla, Lydia sfiorò, quasi timidamente, il rigonfiamento da sopra l'indumento intimo e lui grugnì contro le sue labbra, costringendola ad ingoiare i successivi suoni gutturali che lasciarono la sua gola. Quando cominciò a massaggiarlo, lui si staccò dalle sue labbra e poggiò la fronte contro l'incavo del suo collo, sospirando pesantemente contro la sua spalla, ma non le permise di andare avanti ancora a lungo. La sua mano scattò ad afferrare il polso di lei, che sussultò per il gesto brusco e si fermò. Jon la costrinse ad allontare la mano dai suoi pantaloni e continuò a tenerla per il polso per lunghi istanti, in cui rimase assolutamente immobile. Quando sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lei – preziosi zaffiri opachi di desiderio -, Lydia gli riservò un'occhiata intimidita, temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di male. Lui cancellò ogni suo dubbio tornando a premere le labbra su quelle di lei.

«Se continui così…» mormorò tra un bacio e l'altro «Non durerò a lungo.» altri baci «Dio! Sei fottutamente perfetta, Lydia… fottutamente perfetta. Mi fai impazzire, lo sai questo? Mi fai impazzire, cazzo…»

Jon spinse contro di lei e la costrinse a sdraiarsi, intrappolandola nuovamente sotto di sé. Le bloccò le mani ai lati della testa, intrecciando le loro dita, e i baci scesero di nuovo dalle labbra, sul mento, sul collo, nel solco tra i seni, sullo stomaco, fino a raggiungere il bordo delle mutandine, mentre le sue mani viaggiavano dalle braccia ai fianchi, che afferrarono saldamente. Lydia sussultò e gemette quando lui depositò un bacio su di lei, da sopra le mutandine. Riusciva già a sentire l'odore della sua eccitazione e questo eccitò lui ancora di più. Sollevando lo sguardo per poterla vedere in viso, spostò le mani ed afferrò il bordo delle mutandine, facendolo poi scivolare gentilmente lungo le sue gambe. Cominciò una risalita lenta, baciandole le caviglie, l'interno delle gambe, l'interno delle cosce, fino ad arrivare nuovamente di fronte alla sua dolce entrata, che sembrava non aspettare altro che lui. Jon inalò il suo profumo – sapeva di pulito, di dolce e contemporaneamente di _sesso_.

«Dio, hai un odore fantastico… dannazione, sei perfetta.» mormorò, tornando a baciarla sulle gambe, poi sui fianchi, sullo stomaco, fino a tornare a rapirle le labbra «Perfetta.»

Mentre la baciava, Lydia sentì la sua mano viaggiare nuovamente lungo il suo corpo, lasciando piccole scariche elettriche su ogni punto che i suoi polpastrelli sfioravano, finché non sentì le sue dita massaggiare lentamente le sua labbra ed aprirle appena. Quando sentì un lungo, dito muscoloso trovare l'entrata ed inserirsi all'interno di sé, Lydia sussultò e gemette di piacere contro le labbra di Jon, che sorrise, ingoiando ogni mugolio successivo che seguì il movimento del suo dito, che cominciò a muovere dentro e fuori di lei, ad un ritmo lento e regolare.

«Ti farò dimenticare tutto, Lydia. Credimi. _Ci sarò solo io. Sei mia._» le mormorò nell'orecchio, leccandole il lobo e facendola rabbrividire «Cazzo… sei così calda e bagnata.»

«E' così… p-per… t-te…» sussurrò, tra un gemito e l'altro, mentre lui aumentava appena il ritmo «Jon, _ti prego!_» urlò quasi alla fine, quando sentì il pollice di lui cominciare a massaggiare circolarmente il suo clitoride.

Jon grugnì ancora, tornando a baciarla furiosamente, mentre lei gli infilava entrambe le mani tra i capelli. La sentì pulsare contro il suo dito e sapeva di averla portata al limite, così rallentò e lasciò scivolare via il dito da dentro di lei. Si distanziò, per poterselo portare alle labbra e succhiarlo lentamente, senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi.

_Cielo… era la cosa più erotica e sensuale che Lydia avesse mai visto._

«Mmm… così dannatamente dolce.» mormorò lui, una volta che fu tornato a baciarla.

«Jon…» sussurrò Lydia «_Ti prego._»

Jon si liberò velocemente dei pantaloni e dei boxer e lei potè, finalmente, vederlo in tutta la sua lunghezza: era dritto, duro e pronto per lei. _Ed era bellissimo._

«Wow…» le sfuggì dalle labbra ed un ghigno si dipinse sulle labbra perfette di Jon.

Calò di nuovo su di lei, che potè sentire il suo membro premerle contro una coscia, facendola sospirare di pura aspettativa.

«E' così per te.» le mormorò all'orecchio, cominciando a strusciarlo contro di lei.

«_Ti prego!_» sussultò di nuovo Lydia, afferrandogli i capelli.

Jon si fermò e fece pressione sulle braccia, sollevandosi per poterla guardare in viso: con i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino, le guance rosse, gli occhi scintillanti di desiderio… _Lydia non era mai stata più bella di così_.

«Ti prego cosa, Lydia?» sussurrò «Dimmi cosa vuoi.» ordinò.

Lydia gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e lo costrinse a piegarsi di nuovo, per poterlo baciare a fondo.

«_Prendimi_.» gli sussurrò tra un bacio e l'altro.

Jon ghignò contro le sue labbra, poi, senza aggiungere altro, la penetrò.

_E Lydia dimenticò tutto quanto: la sua mente divenne un oblio di piacere puro e rimase solo una cosa dentro di lei, corpo e anima._

_Jon._

* * *

**Hem-hem-hem. Che dire di questo capitolo? Non c'è molto di più da aggiungere, no? Spero vi sia piaciuto! Coloro che sono del Team Dean/Lydia saranno contenti, immagino xD Giuro che era la prima volta che mi cimentavo in una scena del genere e spero sinceramente di non essere risultata pesante e/o volgare! Lasciatemi un commento ;) Alla prossima : ***


	27. Scars From The Stormy End

**Author's ****note: **Un capitolo più corto del solito, ma spero comunque apprezzerete ;) Sono del bel mezzo della mia sessione estiva di esami, quindi è un miracolo che sia riuscita a buttar giù qualcosa di decente! Siate buoni con me, questo è il massimo che riesco a dare in questo periodo di stress! Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere ;)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)**_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**27\. Scars from the stormy end**

Quando Lydia riaprì gli occhi, la mattina dopo, si sentì riposata e pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi sfida il mondo avesse in serbo per lei. Il sole entrava morbidamente attraverso le fessure delle serrande e un venticello leggero si introduceva nella stanza dallo spiraglio della finestra lasciata socchiusa.

Lydia si stiracchiò piano, il suo corpo premuto contro quello di Dean Ambrose che, accanto a lei, dormiva ancora, un braccio che le stringeva teneramente la vita. Sollevando lo sguardo, Lydia osservò il suo viso rilassato e ammirò il modo in cui i capelli biondi si sparpagliavano sulla sua fronte e sulle sue guance, morbide ciocche color del miele dove il sole lo baciava quasi con timida devozione; le labbra imbronciate si schiudevano regolarmente ogni qual volta lui lasciava andare un respiro silenzioso; la sua pelle dorata emanava un calore piacevole contro il suo corpo, per non parlare del suo odore, dolce ed intenso, profumo di maschio e di _sesso._

Più lo guardava, più Lydia era convinta che Jon non fosse reale: era di una perfezione divina, con il suo corpo atletico, i riccioli biondi, le braccia forti, la pelle abbronzata… sì, sembrava proprio un Dio proveniente direttamente dall'antica Grecia.

Rimase ad osservarlo per quelle che le parvero ore, godendo del calore confortevole del suo corpo e del senso di protezione assoluta che solo lui era in grado di donarle. Poi, piano, stando ben attenta a non svegliarlo, riuscì a scivolare via dalla sua presa. Senza fare rumore, prese la canottiera bianca che aveva indossato lui la sera prima e se la infilò, per poi sgusciare fuori dalla stanza.

Dopo essersi fatta una doccia veloce, Lydia aveva asciugato brevemente i capelli e poi, ancora umidi, li aveva raccolti in uno chignon dietro la nuca: anche se l'inverno era ormai alle porte, casa di Dean era molto calda, quindi non si sarebbe di certo beccata un malanno. Si infilò un paio di mutandine nuove e poi, quasi con una punta di malizia, rindossò la canottiera bianca di Jon, sprofondando nell'odore inebriante della sua pelle che aveva impregnato l'indumento.

Spostandosi in salotto, notò la borsetta che Seth aveva recuperato per lei la sera prima, ma la lasciò sul divano dove Jon l'aveva lanciata, decidendo che l'avrebbe affrontata solo quando lui sarebbe stato sveglio e al suo fianco. Prese il cellulare dal tavolo e notò di avere un messaggio: _Seth Rollins._

"_**Volevo solo assicurarmi che tu stessi bene, sweetheart. Chiamami appena puoi."**_

Lydia sorrise tra sé e sé: c'era sempre qualcosa che le scaldava il cuore quando Seth dimostrava la sua preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare cosa, ma non poteva negare che tutte le sue attenzioni le facessero particolarmente piacere.

_Era così tanto egoistico e orribile, da parte sua, sentirsi bene per essere al centro dell'attenzione sia di Dean Ambrose che di Seth Rollins? Sentirsi felice e appagata dal fatto che entrambi ci tenessero così tanto a lei, la rendeva una brutta persona? Beh, non sarebbe di certo stata una sorpresa, considerando quello che stava lentamente imparando su se stessa._

Lydia scosse il capo e scacciò via quei pensieri dalla sua mente. Erano le **10** del mattino… _chissà se Seth era già sveglio._

Compose il numero senza pensarci troppo e avvicinò il cellulare all'orecchio. Qualcuno rispose dopo il terzo squillo, ma non era Seth Rollins.

«_Pronto?_» era una voce argentina e femminile, probabilmente _Leighla._

_Eccolo il motivo per cui Lydia si sentiva ancora più orribile dal fatto di provare qualcosa per le attenzioni di Seth Rollins. Lui aveva una ragazza._

«Ehm… ciao… ce-cercavo Se… Colby!» si corresse, maledicendosi per aver farfugliato – perché mai, poi? Si schiarì la voce, cercando di calmarsi «Cercavo Colby.» ripeté.

«_Al momento non può rispondere, si sta allenando. Chi lo cerca?»_

«Ehm… Lydia, sono Lydia.»

«_Oh._» in quel semplice monosillabo c'era stata una punta di evidente fastidio, condita con una certa acidità che attraversò il petto di Lydia come una coltellata, facendola deglutire «_Ma certo, Lydia. Chi altro._» mormorò Leighla «_Che cosa vuoi da Colby?_» chiese bruscamente, ma dovette rendersi conto di essere stata scortese, perché immediatamente aggiunse _«Vuoi che gli recapiti un messaggio da parte tua?_» e la sua voce si era fatta appena più gentile.

Lydia dovette combattere contro l'urgente desiderio di risponderle male e chiederle quale fosse il suo problema, ma dal momento che credeva di saperlo benissimo e che non poteva proprio biasimarla, alla fine disse semplicemente «No, no. Non preoccuparti, non è nulla di importante. Digli solo che ho chiamato, se puoi.»

«_D'accordo._» e, prima ancora che Lydia potesse aggiungere altro, Leighla aveva già chiuso la comunicazione.

«Ciao, eh…» biascicò, scuotendo la testa e sospirando.

_Bene, a quanto pare Leighla la odiava senza nemmeno conoscerla. Fantastico. Fottutamente fantastico, la sua vita non faceva che migliorare._

* * *

Quando Dean Ambrose la raggiunse in cucina, silenzioso come un gatto, Lydia, intenta a preparare la colazione, non si accorse della sua presenza fino a quando non sentì un avambraccio sodo poggiarsi contro il suo petto ed un altro scivolare attorno alla sua vita sottile, mentre la sua schiena aderiva immediatamente ad un torace ampio e duro. Lydia sorrise, mentre Jon le accarezzava la nuca con la punta del naso, inspirando il profumo inebriante dei capelli che lei aveva raccolto in uno chignon, e quando le depositò un bacio dietro il collo, lei non riuscì ad impedire ad un brivido di scuoterla leggermente.

«Buongiorno.» sussurrò, mentre l'ormai famigliare calore le pizzicava le guance.

«Buongiorno, _darlin'_.» rispose lui e il suo respiro le sfiorò la pelle sensibile del collo «Che profumo delizioso.»

«Oh, sto preparando la colazione: waffle, nutella e panna, spero…»

«Non stavo parlando della colazione.» la interruppe Jon con un sogghigno nella voce «_Parlavo di te._»

Con un unico, agile movimento, Jon la fece girare tra le sue braccia, così che adesso Lydia era stretta tra il suo corpo e il mobile alle sue spalle. Dean Ambrose, bello come il sole, la osservò dall'alto con occhi blu come il mare e altrettanto profondi e lei sentì le guance diventare ancora più rosse.

«Aw, adoro quando arrossisci in questo modo, lo sai?» Jon chinò il capo e le sfiorò velocemente la guancia con le labbra, prima di premerle su quelle di lei e baciarla. Nonostante sentisse le gambe improvvisamente deboli e il cuore che le frullava veloce nel petto, Lydia rispose immediatamente al bacio «Mmm.» mormorò Jon, con un verso di puro apprezzamento, mentre si allontanava dalle sue labbra e poggiava la sua fronte contro quella di lei; la sua lingua leccò avidamente il suo labbro inferiore «Hai proprio un buon sapore, lo sai?» si chinò ancora in avanti, portando la sua bocca vicino all'orecchio di lei, labbra malandrine che andarono immediatamente a sfiorarle il lobo, facendola rabbrividire ancora «_Potrei proprio mangiarti al posto della colazione… che dici?_»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e il cuore le balzò in gola. Quando lui tornò a guardarla in viso, fu quasi divertito e al tempo stesso intenerito dal modo in cui le sue guance avevano preso fuoco.

_Adorava il modo in cui Lydia reagiva alle sue provocazioni, era divertente metterla a disagio – ovviamente nel senso buono del termine; e poi, bastava sempre così poco. Lydia era proprio una ragazza semplice e forse era per questo che a lui piaceva tanto._

Jon sorrise malizioso e sollevò una mano per tambureggiare le dita sulla sua guancia rossa.

«Allora?» fece con mal celato divertimento.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre e si schiarì la voce, cercando di tornare con i piedi per terra – il che non era mai facile, quando lui era così vicino.

«No… io… ecco…» farfugliò, senza sapere cosa dire, e gli occhi di Dean scintillarono di un brilluccichio sempre più interessato «La… la colazione…» quando l'odore di bruciato le colpì le narici, Lydia fece un balzo, costringendolo finalmente a lasciarla andare «SI STA BRUCIANDO!» esclamò, voltandosi di scatto verso i fornelli e spegnendoli velocemente. I waffle nella padella erano ora diventati un ammasso nero e fumante e Lydia sospirò, curvando le spalle «Oh no…»

Jon cercò di trattenersi, ma alla fine scoppiò a ridere e Lydia si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia infuriata.

«Ma che ti ridi?!» lo rimproverò «E' colpa tua!»

«Whoa, come può essere colpa mia?» si difese lui, sollevando le mani ed indietreggiando «Avresti dovuto prestare più attenzione, _darling._»

«Avrei dovuto…! Ma tu sei venuto qui e…»

«E… cosa, _Sunshine?_» la provocò, chinandosi appena in avanti.

«Tu… tu…» ecco, stava farfugliando di nuovo – _maledetto Dean Ambrose e maledetti i suoi occhi dannatamente blu! _«Tu mi hai distratta!» riuscì a dire alla fine, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

Jon ridacchiò divertito e le si avvicinò di nuovo, prendendole il mento con una mano e costringendola a guardarlo.

«Ma non è colpa mia se tu ti distrai facilmente.» sussurrò, ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra «Aw, dai: non fare quell'espressione arrabbiata, ora. Ti porto a fare colazione fuori, va bene?» e le rubò un piccolo bacetto a stampo, facendo schioccare le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

Lydia rimase con il broncio, ma i suoi occhi si ammorbidirono e, quando Jon la lasciò andare, non c'era più traccia di risentimento sul suo viso.

«No.» rispose, voltandosi a prendere la padella e gettando il contenuto bruciato nella pattumiera «Ora, tu ti vai a fare una doccia ed io preparo _di nuovo_ la colazione. E tu…» si girò verso Jon, sventolando la padella come un'arma impropria e puntandola contro il petto del ragazzo «Tu rimani fuori da questa cucina fin quando non ho finito, sono stata chiara?»

«Piuttosto aggressiva.» rispose Jon con un ghigno, poggiando l'indice sul bordo della padella e spingendola verso il basso, allontanandola dal proprio petto, per poi riavvicinarsi a Lydia «_Mi piace._»

Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ho detto doccia, Jon. Adesso.» ripeté lei, cercando di non farsi distrarre ancora dal suo sguardo profondo e dall'0cchiata intensa che lui le stava rivolgendo.

«Vieni con me?» propose lui, facendo per avvolgerla contro il suo petto, ma lei sgusciò via e scosse la testa.

«No, doccia _da solo._ Vai.»

Jon mise il broncio.

«Sai, _Sunshine_…» disse, il tono improvvisamente pensieroso, l'espressione del suo viso seria; si incamminò lentamente verso di lei, con la fluidità di un predatore che studia la sua vittima, e Lydia corrugò la fronte, indietreggiando istintivamente «Non mi piace quando mi si vengono dati degli ordini. E tanto meno mi piace seguirli. Quindi…» con un balzo la raggiunse e l'afferrò da sotto le gambe, caricandosela in spalla «Ora vieni con me!»

Lydia squittì e si dimenò nella sua presa, ma fu del tutto inutile: Jon era _decisamente_ più forte di lei.

«Eeeek! No, fermati, Jon! Mettimi giù!» urlò tra le risate.

«Na-ah. Ora ti ho preso e non ti lascio andare.» rispose lui con tono serio, sebbene fosse chiara la punta di divertimento nella sua voce «Credo proprio che tu abbia bisogno di _rinfrescarti_ le idee. Forse ti sei dimenticata chi è che comanda, qui.»

«Quando ti comporti in questa maniera prepotente sei proprio uno stronzo, _Ambrose!_»

Jon ridacchiò «Prego, _Sunshine_, insultami pure. Questo sì che mi farà cambiare idea.»

Si stavano pericolosamente avvicinando alla porta della bagno, così Lydia cercò di cambiare tattica.

«Dai, Jon, mettimi giù…» questa volta aveva usato una vocina piccola piccola.

Jon si fermò e Lydia sorrise internamente, credendo di essere riuscito a fregarlo. Ma poi, lui scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e si introdusse nel bagno.

«Bel tentativo, _little fighter._ Peccato che con me non funzioni.» la prese in giro.

Lydia riprese a dimenarsi, mentre lui si avvicinava alla doccia.

«No, Jon. Aspetta. Io credo proprio che tu voglia riconsiderare le tue azioni, ora.» gli disse, una volta che lui l'ebbe messa giù, le sue braccia che ancora le circondavano la vita, tenendola stretta contro il suo corpo.

Dean la guardò dall'alto, un sorrisino malandrino sulle labbra ed uno scintillio malizioso nei suoi occhi blu.

«Ah sì? E perché mai?» chiese, piegando il capo verso una spalla.

«Beh… prima di tutto, io ho già fatto la doccia.» disse Lydia e si rese immediatamente conto di quanto stupida fosse la sua scusa; ma non poteva farci niente, quando Dean Ambrose era così vicino a lei, il cervello le andava completamente in tilt. Era una di quelle cose alle quali non ci si abitua. _Mai._

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio, poi il suo sorriso sghembo divenne più ampio. Si chinò avanti, fino a portare il naso tra i suoi capelli, alla base del collo, e prese un profondo respiro, che rilasciò poi andare con un verso rauco e vibrante che, da solo, sarebbe stato in grado di eccitare persino una suora frigida. Lydia sentì un caldo formicolio salire direttamente dal basso ventre e scombussolarle lo stomaco e dovette deglutire, sicura che altrimenti il suo cuore avrebbe fatto un balzo fuori alla prima occasione.

«E' per questo che hai un così buon odore…» mormorò Jon, sfiorandole il collo con le labbra «Ma non è una scusa sufficiente.» si rialzò in tutto il suo metro e novantatre, torreggiando su di lei con una faccia da schiaffi. Le circondò la vita con un braccio e la spinse sotto la doccia, entrando insieme a lei e intrappolandola contro le mattonelle fredde alle sue spalle «Prova ancora, magari sarai più fortunata.»

Lydia sollevò le mani per poggiarle contro il petto nudo di Jon, in un vano tentativo di distanziarlo. Inutile, perché lui era più grosso e più forte di lei ed era una cosa che a lui sembrava piacere sempre rimarcare; come se lo eccitasse il solo pensiero di poterla dominare fisicamente, di poterle fare ciò che voleva, di poterla costringere a piegarsi al suo volere, alla sua supremazia. Erano pensieri un po' malati, ma il rapporto e la dipendenza che Jonathan Good stava sviluppando per Lydia, quella piccola smemorata che era entrata quasi di prepotenza nella sua vita, senza chiedere permesso né usare buone maniere, non avevano proprio nulla di sano. Non che gli importasse, comunque.

«Sto ancora aspettando, _little fighter._» mormorò, tracciando una carezza sul suo collo con la punta del naso.

Lydia deglutì e si morse il labbro inferiore, impedendo ad un piccolo gemito di lasciare la sua gola.

«Non… non riesco a pensare, quando sei così vicino…» borbottò alla fine, arrendevole.

Lo sentì ghignare contro la sua pelle e quando si rialzò, portando il viso allo stesso livello di quello di lei, c'era uno scintillio eccitato nei suoi occhi.

«Ma davvero?» la schernì con mal celato divertimento «Un punto a mio vantaggio, allora.» mormorò, prima di annullare l'ormai inesistente distanza tra le loro labbra e rapirle in un nuovo, lungo bacio.

Quello che successe dopo fu una meravigliosa ripetizione di quello che era già accaduto la notte precedente tra le lenzuola. _Tre volte._

* * *

Di certo, quella era stata la doccia più lunga e piacevole che Lydia avesse mai avuto e non le serviva recuperare la memoria per esserne certa.

_Dean Ambrose era un Dio del Sesso, punto._

Mentre aspettava che lui tornasse a casa con la colazione che le aveva promesso, Lydia si era vestita, decidendo di indossare, questa volta, qualcosa di suo.

_Quando Jon, sotto la doccia, si era allontanato da lei per riservarle una lunga occhiata languida e aveva notato che indossava la sua canottiera, aveva sorriso malandrino ed era calato su di lei con ancora più fervore, mormorandole contro la pelle che lo faceva impazzire quando indossava le sue cose._

Per quanto stuzzicare Dean Ambrose fosse divertente, Lydia, dopo la frenesia della notte precedente e di qualche minuto prima, era troppo esausta e felicemente dolorante per poter pensare di provocarlo oltre. Anche perché Dean Ambrose, sinceramente, sembrava instancabile da quel punto di vista, pronto a tornare in azione neanche cinque minuti dopo aver concluso. Ma lei… oh, aveva decisamente bisogno di più tempo per riprendersi.

Era seduta al pianoforte, quando Jon rientrò in casa. Non stava cantando, solo suonando una melodia dolce e un po' malinconica. Jon poggiò la busta con la colazione sulla mensola dell'ingresso, accanto alle chiavi, spostò gli occhiali da sole sulla testa, ricacciando indietro le solite ciocche ribelli che erano scese a nascondergli la fronte, e si avvicinò a lei che, troppo assorta nei suoi pensieri, non si era ancora accorta della sua presenza. Fu per questo che, quando Dean calò lentamente su di lei, avvolgendole il petto con un braccio e stringendola contro di sé, lei sobbalzò spaventata e fece per fermarsi.

«Sono io, _little fighter._ Rilassati.» le mormorò in un orecchio «Continua.» ordinò, baciandole teneramente la nuca.

Lydia sorrise e il suo corpo si rilassò immediatamente contro quello di Dean Ambrose. Continuò a suonare e la melodia sembrava avere un effetto calmante su Jon, che poggiò il mento contro la sua spalla e prese a giocare con i lunghi capelli di lei, ora asciutti e sciolti in morbide onde profumate.

«Sai…» mormorò lui dopo un po', quando le ultime note sfumarono nel silenzio «Potrei abituarmi a tutto questo.» Lydia si girò appena verso di lui: Jon aveva ancora il viso poggiato contro la sua spalla, gli occhi chiusi «Passare la notte con te, svegliarmi e trovarti in cucina, a preparare la colazione…»

«A provarci.» lo interruppe lei, con un sorrisino divertito.

«Zitta, non mi interrompere.» la rimproverò lui, aprendo gli occhi solo per lanciarle un'occhiataccia, alla quale lei si strinse debolmente nelle spalle, colpevole; Dean la osservò per un lungo istante, poi tornò a chiudere gli occhi, la sua mano che ancora viaggiava lungo i capelli di lei «A fare la doccia insieme…» riprese, mentre un sorrisino malizioso gli incurvava le belle labbra, che andò a leccare, come se potesse ancora sentire il sapore di lei su sé «E poi uscire e tornare e trovarti qui, ad aspettarmi, che suoni il pianoforte… adoro quando suoni il pianoforte, sai?»

Lydia lo fissò da quella ridicola distanza e qualcosa nel suo petto si spezzò.

«Sì, potrei proprio abituarmici.» sussurrò alla fine, riaprendo gli occhi e osservandola con un sorrisino sghembo.

_Ma quello che vide lo lasciò senza fiato, mentre un dolore strano gli pizzicava la bocca dello stomaco: Lydia stava piangendo._

Dean corrugò la fronte e deglutì, preso alla sprovvista da quella reazione.

«Lydia? Che succede? Ti senti male?» domandò apprensivo, prendendole il viso tra le mani.

Lydia scosse velocemente la testa e si sottrasse alla presa gentile di quelle mani grandi e calde, pulendosi le guance con i dorsi delle proprie.

«No… è solo che… scusa, _Dean_.» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo; avrebbe tanto voluto smettere di piangere, ma più lacrime spazzava via, più quelle sembravano scorrere dispettose sul suo viso.

_Era come se ciò che si era spezzato nel suo petto stesse velocemente uscendo dai suoi occhi e lei non poteva far nulla per impedirlo._

«Lydia?»

«Ora… ora mi passa, giuro.» Lydia cercò di sorridere, ma tutto quello che ne uscì fuori fu una smorfia strana «Perché… perché non vai a mettere la colazione sul tavolo? Io… io ti raggiungo subito.»

Dean la guardò sconcertato, la sensazione di malessere che gli premeva sul petto stava cominciando ad innervosirlo.

_Odiava sentirsi così._

_Odiava vederla così._

«Hey.»

«_Dean_, no.»

«No, un cazzo.» sbottò lui duro, afferrandole il mento e costringendola ad alzare il viso «Guardarmi, Lydia: che succede?»

Tra la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, il viso di Dean Ambrose era una macchia informe di preoccupazione e rabbia.

«Non è niente, davvero… ora mi-»

«Smettila con le stronzate, Lydia. Mi stai facendo arrabbiare. Dimmelo.»

Lydia lasciò andare un sospiro tremante e si morse il labbro inferiore, intimidita dall'occhiata scura che Dean le stava rivolgendo.

«D'accordo…» sussurrò «E' solo che… non sarà così per sempre, sai…?»

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio, lasciandole andare il mento. I suoi occhi si strinsero in due fessure sospettose, quella sensazione strana che ancora gravava su di lui.

«Di che cosa stai parlando?»

«Di questo_._» Lydia alzò debolmente una mano per indicare prima se stessa e poi lui «_Di noi_.»

Dean sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Lydia prese un respiro profondo, le lacrime avevano finalmente smesso di scorrere sulle sue guance. Strinse le mani in due piccoli pugni, cercando di prendere coraggio e di esprimersi, senza ferirlo.

«Voglio dire… io, prima o poi, alla fine recupererò la memoria, se tutto va bene. E… a quel punto, tornerò a casa mia. Dai miei amici… dalla mia famiglia. E…»

«Non sarai più qui.» concluse lui, il tono di voce improvvisamente gelido e lontano, come i suoi occhi, iridi ora così fredde da mandare brividi di neve dentro lo stomaco di lei «Chiaro.»

Lydia si azzardò a rialzare lo sguardo sul viso di Dean Ambrose, sperando di leggere qualcosa, un segnale, un emozione, ma tutto ciò che trovò fu una maschera di marmorea compostezza e due occhi scintillanti, ma privi di vita. Il cuore le si strinse così tanto, che era sicura si fosse ridotto alle dimensioni di una nocciolina.

«_Dean…?_» lo chiamò lei dopo qualche secondo di silenzio teso.

_Non sapeva nemmeno perché, adesso, avesse ripreso a chiamarlo Dean. Forse, era un modo subconscio di mettere una qualche distanza tra di loro. Si erano avvicinati così tanti negli ultimi giorni… non potevano continuare così. Stavano vivendo una specie di fiaba: il cavaliere fuori dall'ordinario che salva la principessa smemorata. Le storie di questo genere finiscono sempre con un "…e vissero felici e contenti", ma quella non è la realtà. Nella realtà, la principessa smemorata non perde la concezione del suo mondo per il cavaliere di cui si innamorata e non dimentica la sua vita. Né dimentica che il cavaliere ha una vita egli stesso._

«Mmm?» fu l'unica risposta che ottenne da Dean, il cui sguardo era ora vuoto e distante, puntato su un posto indefinito oltre le spalle di lei.

«Questo… questo non significa che non possiamo rimanere in contatto, no? Sai… una volta che questa storia sarà finita ed io sarò tornata alla mia vita, noi…»

«Sì, certo.» rispose lui, alzandosi lentamente «Ma sarà difficile, _Sunshine._» _Dio, odiava quel soprannome!_ «Sai, con la mia carriera e il resto.»

«Sì, beh… ovvio.» mormorò lei, cercando di ignorare le continue coltellate che sentiva al petto «La tua carriera viene prima di tutto, per questo è meglio che mi sbrighi a recuperare la memoria, così non sarò più un peso e potrai tornare alla tua vita e concentrarti unicamente su te stesso.» non lo disse con tono arrabbiato o seccato: la voce di Lydia rimase sorprendentemente delicata e gentile e, alla fine, fu persino accompagnata da una leggera risata.

_E Jon la odiò ancora di più, per questo._

_Sembrava davvero non importarle nulla, come se quello che avevano costruito potesse essere gettato al vento alla prima occasione._

Jon strinse le mani in due pugni e le riservò un'occhiata cattiva ed arrabbiata delle sue iridi ora gelide e Lydia deglutì, spaventata. Ma quell'espressione furiosa colorò il blu dei suoi occhi solo per pochi secondi, perché poi l'impassibilità tornò a regnare sovrana sul suo viso e lui scrollò semplicemente le spalle.

«Giusto. Andiamo a fare colazione, allora: così possiamo subito metterci al lavoro.» disse, dandole le spalle e incamminandosi verso la cucina.

Prima che potesse allontanarsi del tutto, però, Lydia lo afferrò per una mano e Jon sobbalzò, fermandosi. Rimase di spalle e non si voltò a guardarla, così Lydia strinse appena la presa delle sue dita sottili attorno al palmo di lui.

«Cosa?» soffiò lui alla fine.

«Non… non voglio che tu fraintenda le mie parole. Io apprezzo davvero tanto tutto quello che stai facendo per me, ed io ti…»

«No, non ti azzardare.» la interruppe lui bruscamente «Non ringraziarmi ancora, cazzo. Ho capito, mi sei grata, chiaro. Punto afferrato, è da quando ho salvato la tua fottuta vita che non fai altro che ripetermelo. E ti ho detto più di una volta che devi smetterla, ho capito.»

Lydia trattenne il fiato, mentre il dolore le esplodeva nel petto come una bomba devastante. Gli lasciò andare la mano e si distanziò di un passo, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Okay…» sussurrò debolmente.

Jon sbuffò rumorosamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e lanciandoli sul divano. Finalmente, si voltò a guardarla.

«Scusa, Lydia. Non…»

«No, va bene così, davvero. Non preoccuparti.» Lydia si sforzò di sorridere, ma quello che piegò le sue labbra fu quel dannato sorriso malinconico che lui odiava con tutte le sue forze.

Cercando di ignorare l'ennesimo colpo secco al cuore, Jon distolse lo sguardo e annuì.

«Bene. Andiamo a fare colazione, allora.»

«Sì.» rispose Lydia «Così possiamo controllare la mia borsa: con un po' di fortuna, troverò le chiavi della mia macchina e l'indirizzo di casa mia, così potrò almeno tornamene lì e lasciarti tornare alla tua vita. Devi allenarti oppure non riuscirai a mantenere i ritmi che ti aspettano in WWE.» Lydia si sforzò di sorridere incoraggiante, ma, di nuovo, Jon non la stava più guardando «Devi pensare alla tua carriera, _Jon_. _E' la cosa_ _più importante adesso, giusto?_»

Senza guardarla, Dean annuì ancora e le diede le spalle.

«Sì, _è l'unica cosa_ _importante_.»

* * *

**Non mi odiate, vi prego! Un capitolo dolce-amaro, perché è sempre bello sognare, ma a volte c'è bisogno di uno schiaffo di realtà per tornare con i piedi per terra! Lasciatemi un commentino, mi raccomando ;) A presto!**


	28. Something Made Your Eyes So Cold

**28\. Something made your eyes so cold**

Jon era rimasto in silenzio durante tutta la colazione e Lydia non aveva proprio avuto il coraggio di parlare.

Perché diavolo aveva dovuto dirgli quelle frasi? Come le era venuto in mente? Le cose tra di loro stavano andando bene… anzi, a dire il vero, stavano andando alla grande. Lydia non conosceva Jonathan Good da molto tempo – facendo un calcolo veloce, erano passate meno di due settimane da che lui l'aveva salvata da Callum -, eppure si sentiva legata a lui come se avessero trascorso una vita insieme.

_E questo la spaventava a morte._

Ecco perché aveva voluto allontanarlo, aveva _dovuto_ farlo, per il bene di entrambi.

La loro non era una relazione sana e genuina, probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stata. _Diamine!_ Lui l'aveva raccolta dalla strada come un cucciolo smarrito e lei non aveva fatto altro che approfittare della sua gentilezza, senza potergli dare molto in cambio.

E poi, c'era la questione della sua memoria, che ancora faticava a tornare: se all'inizio Lydia aveva pensato ad una conseguenza temporanea della ferita che aveva riportato alla testa, ora cominciava ad essere seriamente preoccupata che dopo ben dieci, lunghi giorni non riuscisse a ricordare che poche immagini e momenti indistinti del suo passato. Come poteva tutta quella situazione portare a qualcosa di buono? Come potevano loro due illudersi di riuscire a costruire qualcosa di più? Non sarebbe mai stato così ed era meglio se entrambi cominciavano a scendere a patti con la realtà, perché più a lungo avrebbero vissuto in quel limbo di incertezze e false aspettative, più avrebbero sofferto dopo. Non che Lydia non volesse trascorrere la sua vita accanto a Dean Ambrose, sia chiaro: insomma, quale ragazza sana di mente non lo avrebbe desiderato? Ma sapeva anche distinguere i sogni, le fantasie e i desideri dal mondo reale: lei e Jon non avrebbero mai potuto vivere insieme. Lei non sarebbe mai stata quel tipo di ragazza che a lui serviva, qualcuno che fosse la sua luce e che portasse colore nel suo mondo tinto di buio. A Dean Ambrose serviva una ragazza che gli facesse dimenticare il suo passato e portasse fuori il meglio di lui, non una ragazza che aveva dimenticato il proprio, di passato, e che non faceva altro che cacciarsi nei guai.

E poi, a dire il vero, i flash che si illuminavano nella sua mente non erano granché piacevoli. Non ne aveva mai parlato con lui, non ne aveva proprio avuto il coraggio, ma qualche informazione su se stessa aveva cominciato a raccoglierla: era stata fidanzata (_fidanzata? In una tresca? Impicciata?)_ con uno spacciatore, che accompagnava persino in vicoli bui e malfamati per vendere le dosi giornaliere; non aveva una casa, o almeno questo era quello che continuava a ripetersi e ciò che anche Callum, quasi con tono derisorio, le aveva ribadito; doveva vivere con lui oppure in quella macchina sgangherata, con il panno interno del tettuccio spillato alla copertura, che spesso vedeva nei suoi sogni… _o meglio, incubi_; e poi, era successo qualcosa ai suoi genitori, ma Callum non le aveva detto cosa. Ma una delle sue ultime frasi continuava a girarle per la testa, portandola vicina ad una crisi di pianto isterica ogni volta che le sue parole le rimbombavano nelle orecchie.

"_Mi avevano avvertito che tutti quelli attorno a te finiscono col morire. Sei dannata, Lydia… dannata…"_

E quella maledetta parola, _dannata_, continuava a girarle per la testa, facendole venire la nausea.

Non erano bei ricordi. Non erano ricordi felice. Ed era sicura che, una volta recuperata la memoria, le cose sarebbero andate anche peggio di così. Era per questo che doveva allontanarsi da Jon, mettere tra di loro le giuste distanze.

Lydia era distrutta dentro e Jonathan Good non avrebbe potuto fare niente per aggiustarla.

_Perché lei avrebbe portato lui giù con sé, nella sua dannazione e nel suo dolore._

_E Lydia, questo, non poteva proprio permetterlo._

_Jonathan Good era la cosa migliore che era mai entrata nella sua vita. E l'avrebbe salvato da se stessa, ad ogni costo._

* * *

Jon guardò il proprio riflesso distorto nel caffè nero che stava bevendo, desiderando che quello diventasse improvvisamente birra… o qualcosa di molto, _molto_ più forte. Era da tempo che non sentiva il desiderio incessante di ingurgitare qualche schifezza che gli annebbiasse il cervello e gli facesse dimenticare ogni dolore, che facesse tacere la sua fottuta mente. Ed ora, invece, doveva combattere contro l'urgente voglia di scattare in piedi, raggiungere la vetrina del salotto e correggere il caffè, così tanto che alla fine ci sarebbe stato molto più alcool che caffeina nella tazza.

Dio, come poteva essere stato così stupido?

Non era un tipo sentimentale, lui. Decisamente no. Non si lasciava andare a manifestazioni di affetto, la gente faceva sempre fatica a decifrarlo. Era uno che si teneva le cose per sé. Gli altri pensavano fosse perché era semplicemente un tipo riservato e freddo, ma solo lui sapeva che la verità era ben lontana.

_Jonathan Good aveva una fottuta paura del cazzo di soffrire. _

La sua infanzia, la sua adolescenza, _la sua intera vita_, era stata attraversata da dolore e pene, fisiche e mentali, che lo avevano reso un egoistico figlio di puttana – senza salvare il nome di sua madre, visto che gran parte di tutto ciò era merito suo. Un incasinato che viveva solo per il proprio sogno e che utilizzava qualunque mezzo fosse necessario per arrivare là dove il sole brillava di più, per dimostrare a tutti i suoi detrattori chi era Jonathan Good e quanto valesse. Lui era intoccabile per chiunque, inavvicinabile, irraggiungibile. Nessuno oltrepassava quel muro, nessuno restava troppo a lungo con lui.

_Tutti, alla fine, lo lasciavano._

Perché lui era troppo incasinato, troppo complesso, troppo _danneggiato_ perché qualcuno potesse aggiustarlo. C'era chi ci aveva provato, eccome se c'era. Quante donne, specialmente, si erano illuse di poter prendere le parti della sua anima e ricomporla pezzo dopo pezzo, con qualche sorriso, una parola dolce, uno sguardo incoraggiante, fiducia… _amore_. Tsk, amore. Lui, che non aveva mai ricevuto amore neanche da sua madre, non aveva proprio idea di che cosa fosse.

_E di una sola cosa era del tutto certo: lui non avrebbe mai amato._

Provava qualcosa di simile per il wrestling. Ma era un amore contorto e viscerale, ma vero, perché era l'unica cosa che aveva, l'unica certezza su cui aveva costruito la sua vita, _l'unica costante che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato._

E poi, c'era Lydia.

E allora, ogni sua certezza spariva e il mondo tornava ad essere quello incasinato di prima. Lei lo confondeva, lo destabilizzava. Non si era mai sentito così, prima di allora. Non era amore, di questo era assolutamente certo, ma c'era qualcosa in lei, qualcosa di indefinibile, qualcosa che lo attraeva pericolosamente, qualcosa che lo faceva andare fuori di testa al solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse portargliela via. Da quando era entrata nella sua vita, Jon si era sentito inspiegabilmente meglio, ed era stato proprio come quando prendeva quelle maledette droghe in Messico, ma senza tutti gli effetti collaterali che poi ne derivavano… aveva dimenticato tutto, il dolore era sparito e lui si era sentito bene. _Si era sentito felice._ Ma lui era solo un fottuto psicopatico e non meritava di essere felice. Per questo non avrebbe proprio dovuto essere sorpreso, quando lei, causa del suo benessere, aveva deciso di portargli via la sua piccola felicità, l'unica cosa che riusciva a farlo stare finalmente in pace.

_E lui la odiava, per questo. Dio, se la odiava._

_Lydia aveva ragione, in fondo: era meglio se si sbrigavano a controllare la sua borsa, così lei avrebbe potuto tornarsene nella sua fottuta casa e Jon si sarebbe liberato di lei per sempre._

_La vita era andata bene anche senza di lei, prima. Quando avrebbe camminato via da lui, la sua vita sarebbe andata altrettanto bene, non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi._

_Non sarebbe caduto di nuovo._

_Aveva una carriera a cui pensare, ora, e non avrebbe lasciato lei la possibilità di rovinare l'unica, vera cosa buona della sua vita._

* * *

«Come va la ferita?»

Lydia fu la prima dei due a riuscire finalmente a spezzare il silenzio opprimente che li aveva avvolti da che erano entrati in cucina. Jon, tuttavia, lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza di caffè che stava stringendo tra le mani – anche con troppa veemenza, visto che le nocche erano sbiancate -, non rispose.

«Dean?» lo chiamò allora Lydia «Dean?» nessuna reazione «_Jon?_»

Finalmente, gli occhi blu di Dean Ambrose si accesero e dardeggiarono su di lei così all'improvviso che Lydia quasi sobbalzò, ritirandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.

_Se c'era una cosa che aveva capito di Jon, era che, quando era così calmo e taciturno, non era mai un buon segno._

Lui la fissò per qualche istante, poi si portò la tazza alle labbra e bevve.

«Cosa c'è?» le domandò alla fine, distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo.

Lydia deglutì e si umettò le labbra, sentendo la bocca improvvisamente arida.

«La tua ferita… come sta?» chiese ancora, quasi timidamente, spezzettando il cornetto che ancora non aveva avuto modo – né voglia – di mangiare.

«Bene.» rispose Jon, il tono della sua voce freddo ed impassibile, proprio come i suoi occhi.

«Bene…» mormorò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo sulla brioche.

«Quella dovresti mangiarla, non spezzettarla.»

«Oh… sì, hai ragione.» Lydia si sforzò di mettere uno dei pezzi del cornetto in bocca e lo masticò lentamente: c'era la marmellata alle fragole, dentro. _Jon si era ricordato che era quella che preferiva._ «E'… è molto buona.» disse, dopo aver inghiottito, cercando di mantenere viva la conversazione.

Jon abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, senza guardarla «Mi fa piacere.» finì il suo caffè e si alzò, poggiando la tazza nel lavandino.

«Tu non mangi nulla?» domandò Lydia, notando che il suo cornetto era ancora nell'involucro di carta.

«Non ho fame. Ho mangiato mentre tornavo a casa.» era una bugia bella e buona e questo Lydia lo sapeva bene. _Perché c'era un altro cornetto nella busta, se lui il suo lo aveva già mangiato?_ Decise comunque di non investigare e tornò a concentrarsi sulla propria brioche, sforzandosi di mangiarne almeno metà, prima di arrendersi e spostare la sedia indietro, pronta ad alzarsi.

«Che fai?» domandò Dean sospettoso, occhieggiandola: era in piedi, di fronte a lei, con i reni poggiati al mobile della cucina, le caviglia incrociate e le braccia conserte. Lydia corrugò la fronte «La colazione.» disse allora lui, indicando il mezzo cornetto abbandonato sul tavolo con un cenno del capo.

«Non mi va più…» mormorò lei, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio sotto l'intensità dello sguardo che lui le stava rivolgendo.

«Mangiala.» ordinò lui.

«Ma…»

«Mangiala, ho detto.» ripeté duro «Abbiamo una lunga giornata davanti, non voglio che svieni alla prima occasione per mancanza di zuccheri. Mangia.» Jon si staccò dal mobile e si incamminò verso la porta «Ti aspetto di là. Non venire se non hai finito tutto, sono serio, Lydia.» e poi sparì in salotto.

Lydia osservò la porta disorientata, mentre un peso le si piantava nello stomaco, facendole definitivamente passare la voglia di mangiare. Guardò il mezzo cornetto lasciato sul tavolo, poi lo avvolse in un tovagliolo. Aspettò qualche minuto, poi si alzò e lo gettò nella pattumiera, prima di raggiungere Dean.

* * *

Era il momento della verità.

Lydia strinse la borsetta tra le dita tremanti e respirò lentamente, cercando di calmare i battiti del suo cuore.

«Sono qui.» la voce di Dean conservava ancora una nota di freddo distacco, ma era ora più gentile, esattamente come le sue dita che, piano, le stavano accarezzando delicatamente un braccio.

Lydia lo guardò di sottecchi e abbozzò un sorriso grato.

«Lo so…» sussurrò morbidamente, chiudendo poi gli occhi e prendendo l'ultimo profondo respiro.

Aprì finalmente la borsetta e cominciò a guardare ciò che c'era all'interno: tirò fuori il portafoglio per primo, ma lo depositò in grembo, senza nemmeno guardarlo; c'era un astuccio colorato, contenente prodotti di make-up; una spazzola di quelle pieghevoli, con lo specchio all'interno; un pacchetto di fazzoletti; qualche assorbente che lasciò accuratamente nella tasca interna; _due mazzi di chiavi._

Li tirò fuori entrambi: al primo era attaccata una chiave singola, chiaramente quella della sua macchina; al secondo portachiavi, al quale era appeso un vistoso leoncino di peluche, c'erano invece due diverse chiavi e sembravano proprio quelle di una casa.

_Aveva quindi una casa…? O, magari, erano le chiavi dell'appartamento di Callum?_

Mentre le esaminava silenziosamente, facendo congetture su congetture, Dean avvicinò le dita alla mano in cui lei stava tenendo la chiave della macchina e le sfiorò delicatamente il palmo, prima di afferrarla. Lydia, troppo presa dall'altro mazzo, nemmeno si accorse che lui stava esaminando l'altra chiave.

«E' una _Renault Clio_…» disse Jon dopo un po', distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.

Lydia spostò lo sguardo su Dean, che continuava a rigirarsi la chiave tra le dita, e corrugò la fronte.

«Come dici?»

«La tua macchina. Dovrebbe essere una _Renault Clio_… del 2001, se non sbaglio.»

«Come…?»

«Ho lavorato in un'officina, per un breve periodo di tempo.» rispose lui con una scrollata di spalle «Sai, quando mi servivano soldi per pagarmi le lezioni di wrestling… e prima che scoprissi _metodi più veloci_ _per guadagnare più soldi._» Lydia gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa e preoccupata al tempo stesso, ma prima che potesse fare domande, Jon sollevò una mano e la fermò «No. Non fare domande e non ti racconterò bugie.» disse, prendendole la mano e lasciandoci cadere di nuovo la chiave dentro «Quelle?» chiese poi, indicando l'altro mazzo con un cenno del capo.

Lydia tornò ad osservare le chiavi con il leoncino e le fece saltellare due volte nel palmo, come se le stesse soppesando.

«Non lo so…» mormorò, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia.

«Da' qua.» le ordinò e, prima che potesse muoversi, lui le aveva già tolto le chiavi di mano e le stava esaminando.

«Se riesci a capire dove abito semplicemente guardandole, giuro avrò davvero paura di te.» scherzò Lydia.

Dean le rivolse un sorriso sghembo «Sono bravo.» mormorò e quando lei spalancò gli occhi, lui sghignazzò piano «_Ma non così bravo_.» e le restituì le chiavi.

Lydia ridacchiò e gli diede una spinta leggera, facendo scontrare le sua spalla contro il braccio di lui, che immediatamente spalancò gli occhi e si portò la mano coprirlo, come se lei lo avesse colpito duramente.

«DIO, LYDIA!» imprecò a denti stretti.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, temendo di avergli fatto male sul serio, e avvicinò una mano alla sua spalla, sfiorandolo delicatamente.

«Jon? Ti ho fatto male sul serio? Io… non…»

Dean riaprì gli occhi di scatto e lei quasi urlò per lo spavento quando lui le circondò il polso e la trascinò appena più vicina a sé, i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altra.

«Te l'ho fatta, _little fighter._» mormorò con un sorrisino sghembo «Sono un wrestler, posso prendere una spallata da una cosine piccola come te, sai?»

Lydia arrossì leggermente e aprì e chiuse le labbra, boccheggiando disorientata.

«Allora perché…?»

«Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro.»

Lydia gonfiò le guance in una delle espressioni più adorabili che Jon avesse mai visto e gli diede un colpo sul petto.

«Ohw, tu…! Sei un idiota, lo sai?» lo rimproverò, girando la testa di scatto.

Dean ridacchiò divertito e le sfiorò il viso con una carezza, costringendola a voltare il capo nuovamente verso di lui.

«Mi piace di più definirmi un amabile stronzo.» sussurrò, il ghigno ancora morbidamente piegato sulle sue labbra.

«Oh, sullo stronzo non ho proprio nulla di ridire, credimi.» ribatté lei, ma un sorriso le illuminava ora lo sguardo.

_Cazzo se era bella._

_Fiera e combattiva, con gli occhi brillanti e le guance accese._

Lo sguardo di Dean si fece improvvisamente scuro e perse ogni scintilla di divertimento che lo aveva animato fino a quell'istante. Lydia lo fissò confusa, mentre la magia che li aveva avvolti si spegneva velocemente, proprio come quelle iridi blu che passarono dall'avere il calore del mare d'estate all'assumere il gelo dei laghi siberiani. La prese gentile delle sue dita si trasformò in una morsa improvvisa sulla sua mascella e Lydia spalancò gli occhi.

«_Dean…?_» sussurrò preoccupata.

_Dean. Di nuovo Dean. Non Jon. Dean._

Dean la lasciò andare bruscamente e si voltò.

«Dovresti controllare il tuo portafoglio. La tua patente potrebbe fornirci le informazioni che cerchiamo.» disse e la freddezza era tornata a colorare la sua voce strascicata.

Lydia fissò per qualche secondo il profilo perfetto del suo viso, l'unica cosa che le stava offrendo, perché adesso Dean Ambrose non la guardava più e i suoi occhi erano fissi sul televisore spento di fronte a sé.

_Ma che diavolo stava facendo? Non aveva forse stabilito di dover prendere le distanze da lui? Che le prendeva? Stupida, era solo una stupida!_

Cercando di ignorare il dolore sordo che le si era allargato nuovamente nel petto, Lydia annuì debolmente.

«Sì, hai ragione…» obbedì ai suoi ordini e prese il portafoglio che prima aveva ignorato.

Era molto carino, grigio con delle rose nere ricamate sopra. Lo fissò per qualche istante, poi finalmente si decise ad aprirlo: all'interno c'era qualche banconota, ma non si mise a contare quanti soldi avesse al momento, perché non era la cosa più importante; c'erano vecchi scontrini, una carta di credito, qualche tessera di vari negozi. Ignorò pressappoco tutto quanto ed estrasse l'unica cosa di cui davvero le importava al momento: la sua patente, con tutte le informazioni che la riguardavano.

Fissò la sua stessa immagine sorriderle dalla foto, i lunghi capelli rossicci le incorniciavano il viso pallido e i suoi occhi spiccavano di quel colore indefinibile, delineati da una spessa linea precisa di matita. Lesse finalmente le informazioni, traendo coraggio dalla presenza di Jon che, accanto a lei, si era adesso di nuovo avvicinato, le loro spalle che si sfioravano causalmente. Senza guardarlo, sapeva che si era chinato appena verso di lei, in modo da poter esaminare la carta a sua volta.

La prima cosa che notarono, fu che la patente era del _**Nevada**_, quindi, effettivamente, era lì che Lydia abitava e questo fu un sollievo per entrambi. Sotto la striscia blu, con su scritto **DRIVER AUTHORIZATION CARD**, c'erano tutti i suoi dati fondamentali:

**Russo  
****Lydia  
****XXX Rawhide st  
****APT. 12  
****Las Vegas, NV XXXXXXXXX**

Sex: **F **Hgt: **5'3'' **Wgt: **110 **Eyes: **Green **Hair: **Auburn **B-day: **09/15/1988**

Lydia li lesse più e più volte, come se ad una prima occhiata non fosse riuscita a capire nulla.

«Russo…» mormorò tra sé e sé «E' questo il mio cognome.»

Jon la guardò di sottecchi, ma non commentò, come se avesse compreso di doverle lasciare del tempo per immagazzinare le informazioni e vedere se accendevano qualcosa nella sua mente.

«E sono nata davvero il 15 Settembre…» aggiunse, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorrisino mesto e Lydia si voltò a lanciare un'occhiata a Dean «Te l'avevo detto che non avevo quindici anni.»

Jon non riuscì a trattenere il sorrisino che gli piegò le labbra e sollevò persino la mano per darle un buffetto su di una guancia.

«Vneticinque anni, allora, huh?» disse «Quindi era tutto legale quello che ti ho fatto ieri sera… e stamattina.» aggiunse, con un ghigno strafottente e avvicinandolesi di nuovo «Buono a sapersi.» mormorò, spostandole i capelli per poterle sussurrare quelle parole direttamente nell'orecchio.

Lydia arrossì visibilmente, ma non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere nulla perché lui sembrò rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena detto e si allontanò da lei con uno scatto brusco, come se si fosse bruciato. Quando lei si girò a guardarlo, disorientata, Dean Ambrose era tornato ad indossare la sua maschera di dura compostezza, con scintillanti occhi di ghiaccio così vuoti da far paura.

«Ignora le mie parole. Non dovevo.» disse semplicemente.

Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore e lui fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo, mentre una sfumatura a metà tra il sofferente e l'arrabbiato gli tingeva gli occhi blu.

«Dean…»

«Lydia, no.» la interruppe subito lui, brusco. Si alzò dal divano con un gesto impaziente e si passò entrambe le mani nei capelli, scompigliandoli. Rimase con le spalle rivolte verso di lei e Lydia respirò piano, cercando di arginare ancora il dolore che le premeva sul petto.

_E' meglio così, Lydia. E' meglio così per entrambi. Sii forte._

«Dammi la patente.» le disse lui dopo un po', porgendole una mano ma senza voltarsi a guardarla.

Senza protestare, Lydia poggiò la carta sul suo palmo e lui la guardò brevemente.

«Rawhide st.» mormorò tra sé e sé «Non è nemmeno troppo lontana da qui.» le restituì la carta, poi, sempre senza guardarla, aggiunse «Va' a metterti qualcosa di più pesante addosso. _Ti riporto a casa tua._» poi, senza dire altro né degnarla di ulteriori attenzioni, Jon si avviò all'ingresso, prese le chiavi dalla mensola, si infilò il giacchetto di pelle ed estrasse il pacchetto di sigarette, portandone una alle labbra «Ti aspetto giù.» e con quell'ultima frase, uscì di casa.

Lydia deglutì e qualcosa le sfiorò la guancia. Quando alzò la mano per sfiorarsela, scoprì che era umida di quelle lacrime che avevano preso a scorrere senza che lei se ne fosse nemmeno resa conto.

Con la morte nel cuore – _solo così avrebbe potuto descrivere la sensazione sgradevole che le stava stringendo il petto_ – Lydia si alzò lentamente dal divano e si trascinò nella camera degli ospiti dove, probabilmente, sarebbe entrata per l'ultima volta.

* * *

Quando Lydia uscì dal portone principale del palazzo, Dean era poggiato contro il muretto che circondava il vialetto, con una nuova sigaretta tra le dita. _Lydia sapeva che era una nuova, perché l'altra l'aveva accesa prima di uscire, quindi non poteva essere la stessa._ Dean Ambrose era nervoso e lo si poteva capire anche dal modo in cui continuava a battere ritmicamente il piede sull'asfalto. Lydia si avvicinò timidamente a lui, che le riservò solo una veloce occhiata da dietro gli occhiali da sole. Nonostante fu breve, Jon fu in grado di cogliere a pieno la sua figura minuta e di stamparsela vividamente nella memoria: Lydia aveva indossato un morbido maglioncino largo, di un verde smeraldo che faceva sembrare i suoi occhi ancora più verdi; i pantacollant neri aderivano alle sue lunghe gambe e lui poteva solo immaginare come delineassero il suo sodo fondoschiena là dietro. I capelli le ondeggiavano attorno al viso, colpa del vento leggero che spirava tra di loro.

_Lydia non gli era mai sembrata una bella ragazza. Aveva sempre ammesso che fosse particolarmente graziosa, ma niente di più. Invece, era da quella mattina che continuava a vederla sotto una luce diversa… come se fosse una deliziosa dea dimenticata._

_Le cose che la mente fa._

_E tutto perché ora sapeva di non poterla più avere. Ma poi, aveva mai potuto averla, davvero? Era mai stata sua?_

Jon le diede la schiena e scacciò rabbiosamente quei pensieri dalla sua mente, prendendo una lunga boccata di fumo che consumò velocemente tutta la sigaretta. La gettò in terra e la schiacciò sotto il piede, con più forza di quanta ne fosse necessaria, poi, senza voltarsi, le fece un cenno con la mano.

«Su, andiamo.» disse, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e precedendola.

Lydia lo seguì dopo qualche secondo, come se prima non fosse riuscita a muoversi, e dovette fare una piccola corsetta per raggiungerlo, dato che le sue lunghe falcate lo avevano già distanziato di qualche metro.

«Non… non prendiamo la macchina?» gli domandò, quando lui passò davanti alla propria macchina e tirò dritto.

«No.» rispose lui senza guardarla.

«Casa mia è così vicina?» Lydia non aveva sinceramente idea di dove diavolo si trovasse Rawhide rd.

«No.» rispose ancora lui, leggermente infastidito.

«Allora, come…?»

«Prenderemo la tua, di macchina.» ancora quel tono freddo.

«Oh…» disse Lydia, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore «E poi…?»

Dean sbuffò, evidentemente frustrato, e si passò una mano a scompigliare i capelli, quella mattina più mossi e caotici che mai «Poi ti riporto a casa tua, te l'ho già detto.»

«E tu, da lì, come…»

Dean si fermò così all'improvviso che lei, che gli stava dietro, quasi gli finì contro. Riuscì a fermarsi giusto in tempo, prima che il suo naso si scontrasse contro la sua schiena dura. Dean si voltò a lanciarle un'occhiataccia da sopra la spalla.

«Non è un tuo problema.» rispose duramente «Ed ora, basta con le domande, Lydia.»

«Ma io…»

«Basta, ho detto.» la zittì lui «Troppe domande mi irritano e quando sono irritato non sono una buona compagnia, dovresti saperlo ormai. Quindi, ora zitta e seguimi.» Dean si girò e riprese a camminare.

«Perché invece ora sei una compagnia così divertente…» borbottò Lydia tra sé e sé, cominciando ad irritarsi a sua volta per il comportamento ostile di Ambrose.

Se Dean l'aveva sentita, non lo diede a vedere, perché continuò a camminare imperterrito.

_Eppure, le sue mani si erano strette in due pugni furiosi all'interno delle tasche dei jeans e i suoi occhi avevano brillato di una luce sinistra._

* * *

Il _"The Discordant Note"_, quella mattina, era chiuso. Il parcheggio era pressoché deserto, ma tra le poche macchine presenti non figurava la _Renault Clio_ di Lydia.

«Sei sicuro che la mia macchina sia una Clio?» domandò Lydia.

«Sì.» rispose seccamente Dean, guardandosi intorno «Hai detto che ti stava portando alla tua macchina ieri.»

«Call-»

«Non pronunciare il suo nome.» la interruppe Dean, girandosi a lanciargli un'occhiata furiosa, che la fece quasi tremare «Mai più. Non voglio mai più sentire quel nome, sono stato chiaro?» Lydia annuì velocemente, gli occhi leggermente spalancati: Jon, quella mattina, era molto più Jon Moxley di quanto non era mai stato; anzi, forse era un misto tra Mox ed Ambrose… e questo la rendeva nervosa ed irrequieta vicina a lui. Lydia sapeva che Jon non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, ma le loro litigate durante Survivor Series e RAW erano ancora fresche nella sua mente e ben sapeva di cosa lui fosse capace, quando qualcuno gli pestava i piedi. Così non fece più domande e rimase taciturna dietro di lui, rispondendo solo quando interpellata.

Dean respirò profondamente e poi sbuffò: non voleva proprio trattarla male, ma gli veniva così spontaneo e, in fondo, provava un certo piacere perverso nel vederla tremare o nel vedere il timore colorare le sue iridi o il dolore corrucciarle le labbra.

_Nessuno poteva portargli via qualcosa di suo e sperare di passarla liscia. No, nemmeno lei._

Eppure, ogni volta che lei abbassava lo sguardo o sospirava alle sue spalle, lui sentiva una parte di sé sprofondare in un abisso. E la frustrazione cresceva. E la rabbia bolliva nelle sue vene. Doveva calmarsi o prima o poi il suo corpo lo avrebbe portato a fare qualcosa che avrebbe rimpianto l'istante successivo.

«Ricordi dove ti stava portando?» domandò dopo un po' e, questa volta, la sua voce fu appena più gentile.

Lydia lo raggiunse e annuì debolmente.

«Laggiù…» mormorò, sollevando una mano per indicare una stradina poco distante dal locale «Mi stava portando lì, prima che…»

«Andiamo.» la interruppe lui, prima che potesse concludere la frase. Lydia deglutì e annuì, seguendolo.

Raggiunsero il vicolo nel quale Callum aveva cercato di stuprarla per ben due volte e quando Lydia si fermò ad osservarlo, con un misto di orrore e angoscia nello sguardo, che le tolse immediatamente colore dalle guance, Dean non si accorse immediatamente che lei non lo stava più seguendo. Solo quando non sentì più i suoi passi leggeri dietro di sé, allora Jon si voltò e la vide lì, ferma, in mezzo alla strada, lo sguardo rivolto verso quel vicolo maledetto.

_Era come quando ci sono quegli incidenti colossali per strada: tu vorresti distogliere lo sguardo, ma i tuoi occhi rimangono fissi sui resti distrutti delle macchine capovolte. E per Lydia, in quel momento, la sensazione era molto simile: avrebbe voluto ignorare il vicolo, cancellare i ricordi confusi dalla sua mente, eliminare la sensazione sgradevole delle mani di Callum su di lei… ma non ci riusciva._

Quando qualcuno le si avvicinò e l'afferrò per un braccio, Lydia sobbalzò spaventata e alzò il viso di scatto, ma quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli seri e profondi di Dean Ambrose, si rilassò immediatamente. Lydia abbassò lo sguardo, quasi mortificata, e si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

«Scusa, io…»

«Non ci pensare più, Lydia.» le disse, con tono serio, ma delicato… sembrava quasi che la freddezza lo avesse finalmente abbandonato «Non devi pensarci più. E' passato. Non ti farà più del male. Non può più fartene.» Lydia non rispose e rimase a fissare il terreno, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre per impedire alle lacrime di lasciare i suoi occhi «Hey, guardami, Lydia. Guardami, ho detto.» ordinò lui e Lydia fu costretta ad alzare piano il viso, quando la stretta delle sue dita sul suo braccio si fece appena più forte, senza tuttavia farle alcun male. Le sue iridi lucide incontrarono gli occhi penetranti di Dean Ambrose, così blu sotto i raggi di sole da sembrare quasi innaturali «Ascoltami bene: voglio che cancelli quello schifoso bastardo dalla tua mente. Voglio che lo elimini dalla tua memoria. Non devi più pensarci, lui non è mai esistito. Non ha mai alzato una mano su di te e tanto meno avrà ancora la possibilità di farlo.» Jon sollevò una mano e gliela poggiò al lato del viso, carezzandole teneramente una guancia con il pollice «Se proprio dovrai pensare alle mani di qualcuno su di te, penserai alle mie, non alle sue. Penserai a questa notte. Penserai a stamattina. _Penserai a me ogni volta_. Sono stato chiaro?»

Lydia rabbrividì e non era più di certo per la paura. Il rossore era tornato a colorare le sue guance e i suoi occhi brillavano adesso di una luce nuova, che non sapeva più di tristezza, ma di speranza ed un pizzico di imbarazzo. Jon le mostrò uno di quei suoi sorrisi irriverenti ed arroganti, poi si chinò in avanti e proprio quando lei pensava che lui l'avrebbe nuovamente baciata, cancellando ogni freddezza che era scesa su di loro, lui poggiò semplicemente le labbra sulla fronte per un breve istante. Poi, senza guardarla di nuovo, si distanziò. «Su, andiamo.» e continuando a tenerla delicatamente per il braccio, la trascinò via da quel vicolo maledetto.


	29. Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

**Author's note:** Scusate per il ritardo, ma questo capitolo ha richiesto più tempo del previsto! E' il capitolo centrale della storia e forse uno dei più importanti! Ogni altra spiegazione è rimandata alla fine ;) Buona lettura e grazie come sempre a tutti quelli che mi sostengono!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! **(_So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)_**  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**29\. Say something I'm giving up on you**

Non appena Jon e Lydia svoltarono verso il vicolo da lei indicato, trovarono la piccola _Renault Clio_ nera ad aspettarli. Era lei, non c'erano dubbi.

«Vieni.»

Continuando a tenerla delicatamente per un gomito, Dean la guidò verso la macchina; Lydia la fissò con attenzione, cercando di capire se potesse aiutarla ad accendere qualche lampadina nella sua memoria. Quando Jon la lasciò andare, lei avanzò fino a che non poté sfiorare il cofano con le dita. Fece un giro attorno ad essa e la esaminò con cura in ogni dettaglio – dai piccoli graffi sulla portiera del conducente, al numero della targa, ad una simpatica ranocchia di peluche appesa al finestrino posteriore, al parasole abbandonato sul retro, ad un giacchetto grigio nei sedili posteriori.

Nessuno dei due disse nulla: Lydia era persa nello sforzo di ricordare qualcosa e Jon voleva darle tempo e spazio per se stessa. Alla fine, senza ancora proferire parola, Lydia cliccò il pulsante sulla chiave e le quattro frecce della macchina si illuminarono, seguite dal _"click"_ delle serrature che si aprivano.

«E' lei davvero…» mormorò Lydia tra sé e sé, lanciando uno sguardo stupito a Jon, che si limitò a sogghignare, come a dirle _"perché, dubitavi?"_

Con mani leggermente tremanti, Lydia aprì la portiera del conducente e si prese tutto il tempo necessario per esaminare anche l'interno del veicolo: i sedili erano leggermente sporchi, ma ancora in buone condizioni; c'era qualche scontrino buttato in terra, volantini accartocciati, scatole di qualche take-away e sospette bustine trasparenti nascoste negli scompartimenti laterali degli sportelli, ma erano tutte vuote. Lydia scivolò lentamente al posto di guida e sfiorò il volante, il cruscotto impolverato, la radio, il vano portaoggetti. Si chinò verso il sedile del passeggero, ma solo per aprire lo sportello e guardare Jon, che era rimasto fuori. Lei non disse nulla, ma quando si ritrasse, lasciando la portiera spalancata, Jon lo prese come un invito ad entrare. La seguì all'interno del veicolo e si accomodò solo dopo aver gettato il mozzicone della sigaretta in terra ed aver soffiato il fumo verso il cielo. Lydia nemmeno si era resa conto che se ne fosse acceso un'altra.

Alto com'era, Jon dovette spostare il sedile completamente indietro ed anche così non era proprio comodo nel piccolo abitacolo, ma non si lamentò. Si girò lentamente ad osservare Lydia: la ragazza aveva ora il viso rivolto verso il soffitto della macchina, che stava esaminando con curioso interesse, un dito che sfiorava pigramente le graffette che tenevano il telo incollato al tettuccio.

«Me lo ricordavo…» mormorò dopo un po', senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal soffitto trapuntato.

«Cosa?»

«Queste…» sussurrò ancora lei, continuando a sfiorare le grosse graffette «Non te ne ho mai parlato, ma… sogno spesso di risvegliarmi qui dietro.» e lanciò un'occhiata ai sedili posteriori, dove una felpa sgualcita era stata abbandonata «E'… è un incubo ricorrente. Da quando mi hai salvata, ogni volta che mi addormento e sto per risvegliarmi, ho sempre la medesima, orribile sensazione. Sì, ecco: non è esattamente un sogno… è più una sensazione. Come se, per i primi, confusi istanti del mio risveglio, io creda di trovarmi qui dietro, sdraiata sotto quella felpa, e che aprendo gli occhi mi ritroverò a fissare questo tettuccio puntellato di graffette.»

Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore e reclinò il capo contro il poggiatesta, gli occhi ora chiusi.

«Perché non mi hai mai parlato di questo ricordo?» chiese Jon, dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio, capendo che lei non avrebbe parlato di nuovo senza uno stimolo da parte sua.

Lydia fece spallucce «Non lo so. Non volevo rattristarti, credo.»

«Rattristarmi?» ripeté Jon scettico. Lydia si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

«Sì. Non volevo che provassi pena o compassione per me. Dalle cose che riesco a ricordare… la mia vita sembra così miserabile. Forse è un bene che io non riesca a ricordare altro. Tutte le immagini che vedo sono orribili o deprimenti o denigranti…»

Osservando il modo in cui Lydia stava ora stringendo gli occhi, Jon capì che non stava piangendo solo perché, con le palpebre così serrate, le lacrime non riuscivano a scendere. Si sporse verso di lei e, quando le sfiorò il viso, Lydia sobbalzò appena, ma non si sottrasse alla presa gentile delle sue mani grandi, che le circondarono le guance, mentre i pollici le sfiorarono le palpebre contratte.

Jon rimase in silenzio e non disse nulla, così Lydia lasciò andare un sospiro tremante, che sembrò svuotarla e la rese ancora più fragile ai suoi occhi. Sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma poi ci rinunciò e richiuse le labbra. Jon aspettò pazientemente che lei riaprisse gli occhi, ma anche quando lo fece, le sue labbra rimasero silenziose.

«Lydia, parlami. Cosa c'è?» le domandò allora.

Lydia prese un respiro profondo, poi si umettò le labbra; i suoi occhi non incontrarono mai quelli di Jon nemmeno per sbaglio.

«Sei… sei arrabbiato con me?» mormorò alla fine, così piano che lui non fu nemmeno sicuro di aver capito bene.

«Per cosa, _little fighter_?» chiese comunque, la voce gentile, esattamente come le sue mani che ancora le stavano sfiorando le guance.

«Perché non te l'ho detto prima… che qualcosa stavo ricordando. Non… non è che non volessi dirtelo o che volessi prenderti in giro, è solo che...!»

«Lo so.» la interruppe lui autoritariamente, ma sempre conservando un tono calmo e gentile; Lydia stava cominciando ad agitarsi, perché aveva iniziato a parlare sempre più veloce e con voce più acuta del normale «Non sono arrabbiato con te, sta' tranquilla.» la sentì rilassarsi contro le proprie dita e allora fece scivolare una mano dalla guancia al mento e le sollevò il capo, così che i suoi occhi potessero incontrare il sorriso che le stava rivolgendo «Qualunque cosa tu abbia ricordato, per quanto orribile sia, è nel passato. Ora puoi ricominciare da capo, vivere una nuova vita. Non importa cosa sia successo prima di tutto questo, quanto la tua vita facesse schifo o le cose orribili che hai fatto. Tutti facciamo degli errori, ma non lasciare che questi ti rovinino, Lydia. Guarda me, ho avuto un passato di merda, _una famiglia di merda_, e, credimi, ho fatto più cazzate io di quante non ne abbia fatte la maggior parte dei ragazzi che sono stati rinchiusi in istituti o carceri minorili. Sai, una volta mi sono fatto due mesi dentro.»

Lydia, che stava ascoltando tutto in silenzio, quasi rapita dalla sua voce e dal suo modo di parlare, proprio come quando succedeva ogni volta che Dean Ambrose faceva un lungo promo, si limitò a scuotere lentamente il capo alla sua domanda. Jon le mostrò un sorrisetto sghembo e lasciò andare il suo viso, girandosi per poter poggiare la schiena contro il sedile e portare le mani ad intrecciarsi dietro la nuca, lo sguardo al di là del parabrezza.

«Ero in una piccola cittadina al confine con il Messico e un tipo mi ha tagliato la strada. L'ho seguito per qualcosa come trentasei miglia o giù di lì, perché non solo mi aveva tagliato la strada, ma mi aveva anche mandato a 'fanculo. Così, quando si è fermato per fare benzina, sono sceso dalla macchina e l'ho letteralmente massacrato di botte, l'ho quasi ucciso. E sono stati due lunghi mesi, sai? Ma ho fatto quello che andava fatto.»

Quando Jon si permise di lanciare uno sguardo di sottecchi a Lydia, la trovò con gli occhi spalancati, in un misto tra sconcerto e apprensione. La sua espressione lo fece sorridere, senza un apparente motivo. Era solo che Lydia era sempre dannatamente carina quando faceva quelle espressioni. Tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

«Ero veramente un fottuto casino, Lydia. Ero incasinato come pochi, un ragazzo disturbato, come dicevano molti. Era un vero e proprio miracolo se uno come me riusciva a concludere una giornata senza finire in carcere o in ospedale. Ho combinato un sacco di stronzate, ero proprio un fottuto disastro. Beh, lo sono ancora, ma di meno. Ho solo trovato qualcosa su cui concentrarmi, qualcosa per cui vivere.»

«Il wrestling…» mormorò lei delicatamente e quando lui si girò a guardarla, questa volta c'era un sorrisino affettuoso che le illuminava debolmente il viso. Jon sorrise a sua volta e annuì.

«Il wrestling.» ripeté «E da lì in poi le cose sono andate meglio. Non ti dico che sono state facili, perché, vaffanculo, ho passato periodi di merda anche dopo. Ma non ho lasciato al mio passato la possibilità di vincermi. Ho combattuto con le unghie e con i denti e guardami ora: ho una carriera, addirittura degli amici, _una vita che non avrei dovuto avere._» Jon allungò una mano e la posò su quella che lei aveva abbandonato sulla propria coscia, stringendola teneramente «E se ce l'ha fatta un fottuto casino come me, cazzo, puoi farcela anche tu, Lydia.»

Lydia sorrise e annuì.

«Sei proprio un grande oratore, quando ti ci metti.»

Jon si strinse nelle spalle «Che posso dire? E' un talento naturale.»

Lydia rise leggermente e lui fu felice di riuscire a sentire di nuovo la sua risata cristallina.

«E comunque…» aggiunse lei e, questa volta, fu lei ad avvicinarsi a lui; gli sfiorò il viso con una carezza, spostando le ciocche ribelli lontane dai suoi occhi, per poi fermare la mano contro la sua guancia, appena ruvida di barba «Tu non sei un fottuto casino, Jon.»

Jon sorrise e poggiò la sua mano grande sopra quella di lei, trattenendola contro la propria guancia.

«E non lo sei nemmeno tu, Lydia. Tu…» Jon sembrò in procinto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma non lo fece. La sua mano scivolò via da quella di lei e il suo sguardo si oscurò leggermente di una nota di fredda rabbia, che però riuscì a mascherare subito con un sorriso appena accennato «Andrà tutto bene, Lydia, te lo prometto.» disse invece «Riprenderai in mano la tua vita e starai bene.»

Lydia allontanò la mano dalla guancia di Jon e annuì debolmente, cercando di non pensare al dolore strano che le aveva attaccato il cuore quando aveva visto i suoi occhi blu diventare nuovamente freddi.

«Sì.» disse semplicemente, sforzandosi di sorridere.

Jon le diede distrattamente un buffetto sotto il mento, ma non la guardò.

«Allora, vediamo se questa vecchia carretta funziona ancora, che ne dici?» propose, dando qualche colpetto al cruscotto.

«Sì…» ripeté lei «Direzione casa?» domandò infine, inserendo le chiavi.

«Direzione casa.» rispose Jon e, anche se lei non poté vederlo perché impegnata a mettere in moto la macchina, i suoi occhi, ora rivolti al vicolo vuoto al di fuori del finestrino, si scurirono.

Mentre Lydia inseriva la prima e riprendeva dimestichezza con la guida, Jon si ripeté in testa le parole che erano quasi scivolate via dalle sue labbra poco prima.

"_Tu... tu hai reso la mia fottuta vita anche migliore, Lydia."_

_Cazzo. Facevano proprio male._

* * *

Per quanto piccola e un po' vecchiotta, la _Renault Clio_ di Lydia andava a meraviglia. Il viaggio verso casa sua fu tranquillo e particolarmente silenzioso. Le uniche volte in cui Dean aveva comunicato con lei era stato per indicarle le strade da prendere per raggiungere _Rawhide st._

Nonostante gli scambi di teneri gesti e parole incoraggianti, il ghiaccio che era sceso tra di loro da quella mattina non si era ancora sciolto. _Certo che_, si ritrovò a pensare Lydia con una certa amarezza, _non facevano in tempo a riappacificarsi che c'era qualcosa che li allontanava di nuovo._ Forse, non era proprio destino. Quindi, di conseguenza, la scelta di separarsi, una volta che lei fosse stata al sicuro a casa sua, era la più saggia. Lydia continuava a ripetersi che non c'erano alternative, non era possibile scegliere un percorso differente. Dean Ambrose doveva assolutamente pensare alla sua carriera, ora, e non poteva assolutamente distrarsi per prendersi cura di lei. Il fatto di essergli costata il match alle Survivor Series la faceva ancora sentire terribilmente in colpa. No, era meglio così. Non era destino.

E fu con grande tristezza ed un enorme groppo alla gola che, imboccando finalmente _Rawhide st._, Lydia si costrinse a cacciare via l'unica domanda che non riusciva proprio a tacere al suo cuore: _se non era destino, allora perché le loro strade si erano intrecciate in quel modo?_

Parcheggiando davanti al numero 12 di _Rawhide st_, si ritrovarono ad osservare una lunga schiera di case: era una specie di comprensorio molto carino e ben tenuto, con la facciata in mattoni rossi ed un bel giardino curato sul davanti. Scendendo lentamente dalla macchina, Lydia esaminò con cura ogni dettaglio, dal prato verde alla piccola fontana nel mezzo, dalle panchine di legno alle finestre dalle imposte bianche. Dava l'idea di essere un bel quartiere, dove le persone erano tutte deliziose ed i vicini portavano cesti di benvenuto ai nuovi arrivati.

_Non sembrava proprio il posto dove un drogato come Callum avrebbe potuto vivere._

«Sei sicuro che siamo nel posto giusto?» chiese Lydia una volta che Dean l'ebbe raggiunta.

«Sì. Rawhide street, vedi?» le indicò il cartello poco distante, sul quale figurava il nome della via.

«Mmm.» fu l'unico commento di Lydia.

«Che c'è?»

«Niente… è solo che…» Lydia sospirò e scosse la testa «No, niente. Su, andiamo.»

Lydia fece per incamminarsi, ma Jon l'afferrò per un braccio e la costrinse a fermarsi.

«E' solo che… cosa, Lydia?»

«Ma niente, te l'ho detto.»

«Lydia.»

«Era solo uno stupido pensiero, d'accordo?» sbottò lei alla fine, voltandosi a guardarlo esasperata.

«Ti conosco, Lydia. Conosco quell'espressione, significa che la tua testolina sta pensando a qualcosa e non è qualcosa di stupido. Tutt'altro. Cos'hai?» ripeté Jon serio, senza lasciarla andare.

_Mi conosci?! Come puoi essere così arrogante da crederlo, dopo dieci miseri giorni?!_

Lydia avrebbe voluto gridargli quelle parole, ma invece sospirò arrendevole e si torturò le mani in grembo.

«Ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti?»

«Non è una cosa che si dimentica facilmente.» rispose Dean seccato, non dalla domanda, ovvio, ma dal ricordo della scena ancora nitida davanti ai suoi occhi, ora duri e freddi come ghiaccio.

Lydia cercò di ignorare la sua reazione, poteva capirla, lei per prima non avrebbe mai dimenticato – anche se, detto da una che aveva perso la memoria, era quasi esilarante.

«Non ricordo tutto, di quella sera, qualche flash per lo più, frasi… ma c'è una cosa che ricordo con chiarezza. Una frase che ti ho detto. _"Io non ho una casa"_.»

Jon annuì, lo sguardo perso nel ricordo della loro conversazione, decisamente più nitido nella sua mente che in quella di lei.

"_Dean…? Posso dormire, ora?"_

"_Non ancora, little fighter. Siamo quasi arrivati, resisti."_

"_Arrivati dove…?" _

"_A casa."_

"_Ma io non ho una casa…"_

«Sì, ricordo.» asserì, tornando alla realtà «Ma non sapevi neanche il tuo nome, allora. Probabilmente eri solo confusa.»

«E' quello che pensavo anch'io, fino a che…» Lydia prese un lungo respiro, come se stesse cercando di prendere tempo per trovare le parole adatte per esprimersi «Mi ha detto delle cose, la sera che l'ho rincontrato al _"The Discordant Note"._»

Lydia non aveva pronunciato il suo nome, ma Jon aveva capito a chi si stesse riferendo: a quel pezzo di merda di Callum. Senza controllo, le dita che ancora le circondavano il braccio si strinsero con più forza, affondando nella poca carne – Lydia era così magra…-, ma lei non si lamentò nemmeno per un istante, come se avesse bisogno di un dolore fisico per arginare quello del suo cuore.

«Probabilmente ti ha detto solo un mucchio di stronzate.» sputò Jon tra i denti, la rabbia che gli faceva brillare gli occhi blu sotto la luce accecante del sole «Avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa pur di convincerti a tornare da lui.»

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e, nonostante stesse cercando di trattenersi, alla fine dovette divincolarsi dalla presa ferrea delle dita di Dean, perché il suo braccio stava cominciando a formicolare e la mano cominciava a perdere sensibilità. Lui la lasciò andare e lei si massaggiò lentamente la parte già arrossata.

«Lo so e probabilmente hai ragione. Però ci sono troppe coincidenze, non trovi?»

Jon le si riavvicinò e le riprese il braccio, ma questa volta delicatamente e per massaggiare lui stesso la parte arrossata.

«Ovvero?»

Lydia sospirò ancora ed ogni volta che rilasciava l'aria sembrava sgonfiarsi e curvarsi sempre di più. Ed ogni volta appariva più stanca, più fragile.

_Jon odiava vederla in quello stato._

«Nei miei ricordi, quei pochi che sono riuscita a riacquistare, non vedo mai una casa. _Mai._ Niente stanze accoglienti, niente letti comodi o decorazioni degne di un posto del genere.» disse, girandosi per guardare la deliziosa schiera di casette «Se ho una casa, perché non la vedo mai? Perché sogno sempre di risvegliarmi sui sedili posteriori della mia auto? L'auto la ricordo, una cameretta? Niente.» Lydia sollevò la mano libera e si massaggiò gli occhi «E poi, sia io che…» non disse il nome, perché al solo accenno le mani di Dean si erano fermate; lo sostituì con l'ennesimo sospiro e riprese «Abbiamo detto la stessa cosa. _"Tu non ce l'hai più una casa"_, ha detto.»

Jon riprese a massaggiarle il braccio e rimase in silenzio per qualche pensieroso secondo.

«Sono tutte stronzate.» stabilì duramente alla fine, lasciandole il braccio «Siamo qui, in fondo, no? Sulla tua patente c'è scritto questo indirizzo e nella tua borsa ci sono delle cazzo di chiavi. Quindi basta con queste stronzate: ora saliamo e vediamo qual è la fottuta verità, punto.»

«E se…»

«E se e ma! Che coglioni, Lydia!» sbottò Dean, alzando le braccia al cielo «Basta con tutte queste cazzo di pippe mentali! Se le chiavi non aprono la cazzo di porta dell'appartamento allora ci pensiamo! E' inutile fasciarsi la testa prima di essere caduti, e che cazzo!»

Lydia abbassò il capo, mortificata, e allora Jon sbuffò rumorosamente e l'afferrò per un polso «Su, andiamo.» disse e la trascinò con sé.

* * *

Il comprensorio dove abitava Lydia era disposto su due piani: graziose villette a schiera al pian terreno e appartamenti al primo piano. Le villette erano numerato dall'1 al 10, gli appartamenti dall'11 al 20.

Jon e Lydia salirono la larga scala comune e attraversarono l'ampio terrazzo che affacciava sul giardino sottostante, fino a giungere dinnanzi alla porta del numero 12. Lydia estrasse le chiavi con il leoncino dalla borsa e cercò di infilarne una nel buco della serratura, ma con il tremolio incessante delle sue mani non era di certo un'impresa facile. Cominciò a mostrare i primi segni di esasperazione dopo il quinto, fallimentare tentativo.

«Oh, andiamo!» si rimproverò da sola con un mormorio strozzato, sentendo gli occhi cominciare ad inumidirsi di lacrime di rabbia e nervosismo. Riuscì a calmarsi solo quando entrambe le mani di Dean presero la sua, delicatamente, fermandola. Lydia smise di tremare quasi subito, come se il solo contatto della sua pelle calda avesse su di lei un potere rilassante.

«Scusa…» borbottò mortificata.

Jon non disse nulla né la guardò. Si limitò a guidare la sua mano sin quando la chiave non scivolò nella toppa, poi la lasciò andare, facendo un passo indietro ed infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. La osservò prendere un respiro profondo e mentre le lasciava il tempo che le serviva per trovare finalmente il coraggio di girare la chiave, Jon si domandò cosa diavolo c'era che non andasse in lui.

Si stava comportando da psicopatico, neanche fosse tornato ad essere il vecchio Jon Moxley della IPW. Un secondo prima la rassicurava, era gentile e protettivo… e il secondo dopo tornava ad essere un fottuto testa di cazzo che sbottava alla prima, stupida cosa che non gli andava a genio. Dio! Forse, avevano ragione, i suoi peggiori detrattori del passato: lui era proprio un pazzo, uno che non ci stava più tanto con la testa. Ma con un passato come il suo, poteva forse pretendersi qualcosa di diverso? Fin troppo bene era uscito, per essersi sollevato da una merda tale. Eppure, proprio non riusciva a capirsi, non quando si trattava di Lydia. Era come se, dentro di lui, convivessero due entità polarmente opposte: quella che avrebbe voluto tenere Lydia per sempre con sé, per proteggerla e, perché no, _amarla_ magari, proprio perché lei era così simile a lui, con il suo passato travagliato e la sua anima infranta, che avrebbe potuto forse accettare un tipo incasinato come Jon Moxley, la sua parte più oscura; e poi, c'era l'altra entità, quella che voleva allontanarla da sé e spingerla malamente fuori dalla sua vita, quasi che sentisse che era la scelta giusta da fare, per rimanere sano… o, per lo meno, per conservare la poca sanità che gli era rimasta e che si era dovuto riguadagnare con perseveranza e sacrifici inenarrabili. Il loro rapporto era malato, non si conoscevano che da una decina di giorni e già dipendevano l'una dall'altro come due drogati nelle fasi più buie della loro vita… come poteva essere un bene? No, non lo era, non lo era affatto. Cazzo! Da quando Lydia era entrata nella sua vita, a Jon sembrava di essere decisamente tornato il vecchio Mox, con i suoi sbalzi d'umore, la rabbia incontrollata e l'odio nelle vene. Era per questo che staccarsi da lei sarebbe stata la scelta più saggia. Eppure, ancora, il solo pensiero di non averla più accanto… aveva paura che sarebbe impazzito comunque, in un modo o nell'altro. Bisognava solo capire qual era il male minore, per lui… per lei. Ed ecco che la rimetteva in primo piano. Dio! Sì, stava impazzendo.

Il rumore dello scatto della serratura fece definitivamente uscire Jon dai suoi pensieri: Lydia aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di girare la chiave. Si scambiarono un breve sguardo e solo quando Dean annuì incoraggiante, Lydia aprì la porta di casa ed entrò all'interno a piccoli passi, non sapendo proprio cosa, _o chi_, aspettarsi.

_Qualcun altro abitava con lei? I suoi genitori? Callum? B…?_

Mentre metteva un piede oltre la soglia, la mano ancora artigliata al pomello in ottone, Lydia fu colta da un flash di memoria, che la costrinse a rimanere immobile per lunghi istanti.

"_Torna a casa, Lys. Non fare la stupida. Callum ti sta rovinando!"_

La voce di B., delicata e carica di preoccupazione, le riempì l'udito come un'ondata violenta, che le fece ronzare le orecchie. Lydia chiuse gli occhi e barcollò all'indietro, poggiandosi al muro alle sue spalle. Solo quando un paio di forti braccia le si strinsero attorno all'addome, Lydia capì di non essere finita contro la parete, ma contro Dean Ambrose.

«Lydia?» la sua voce era un'eco indistinta nel ronzio fastidioso che ancora suonava nella sua mente.

«Ricordo… B… casa… stupida… Callum…» biascicò lei, abbandonandosi completamente contro il corpo di Dean, che l'accolse a sé, prendendola in braccio ed introducendosi all'interno dell'appartamento. Si chiuse la porte alle spalle con un calcio e portò Lydia sul divano bianco che si trovava sulla destra. La fece sdraiare e lei si accasciò inerme, gli occhi serrati e il viso contratto in una smorfia. Jon le si accucciò accanto e le sfiorò la fronte con dita fredde e delicate, togliendole ciocche di capelli dal viso improvvisamente madido di sudore.

Lydia fece respiri profondi e, solo quando sentì la pressione alle tempie diminuire e il ronzio sparire dalle orecchie, allora riaprì lentamente gli occhi. Dean Ambrose la fissava silenzioso, un'espressione dura e tesa nelle iridi blu.

«Scusa…»

Jon scosse la testa «Va tutto bene, tranquilla. Dovevamo mettere in contro che avresti potuto avere una reazione del genere, entrando qui. Almeno sappiamo che questa è casa tua.» disse, mostrandole un sorrisino appena accennato e guardandosi intorno.

La sala principale dell'appartamento era molto luminosa e spaziosa: sulla parte destra c'era il divano bianco, su cui Lydia era ora sdraiata, un piccolo tavolino in vetro e un televisore piatto appeso alla parete color crema; alle spalle del divano si apriva la cucina a vista, con una graziosa isola dal ripiano bianco circondata da sgabelli in legno chiaro; sulla parete di fronte all'ingresso si aprivano tre porte, ma erano tutte chiuse.

Quando Jon riportò l'attenzione su Lydia, lei si era messa a sedere, aggrappandosi allo schienale del divano; anche lei stava lanciando timide occhiate curiose alla sala.

«Va meglio?» le domandò, una volta che lei tornò a guardarlo. Lydia annuì. «Cos'hai ricordato?»

«Una conversazione telefonica, credo. Con B.» disse, massaggiandosi brevemente le tempie, come per alleviare il dolore procurato dallo sforzo di ricordare «Stavamo litigando. Lei mi diceva di tornare a casa e di lasciar stare Call-» si interruppe, perché gli occhi di Dean scintillarono pericolosamente e un nervo teso affiorò sulla guancia abbronzata quando lui strinse con rabbia la mascella; eppure, non disse nulla, così lei continuò «Mi diceva che mi stava rovinando. Io, per tutta risposta, le ho gridato contro che ero stufa di lei e che non sarei tornata a casa e poi… l'ho mandata a quel paese e…» Lydia si bloccò e Jon credette di intuire perché prima ancora che lei riprendesse a parlare «E' successo la sera che ci siamo conosciuti, vero…?» sussurrò, sbattendo le palpebre come per pulirsi gli occhi e vedere con maggior chiarezza il filmino della sua memoria «Quando ho lanciato il mio cellulare in terra e l'ho rotto…»

Jon si limitò ad annuire lentamente con un'occhiata circospetta e Lydia lasciò andare un lungo lamento, mentre si metteva seduta composta, poggiando i piedi sul pavimento, e si infilava le mani nei capelli.

«Dio, che stupida. Perché non le ho dato retta? Perché sono rimasta con quello schifoso bastardo nonostante i suoi avvertimenti? Se l'avessi ascoltata, a quest'ora…» Lydia cominciò a prendersi a schiaffi contro le tempie, imprecando ed insultandosi a bassa voce fino a che Jon non l'afferrò per i polsi e la costrinse a fermarsi.

«Adesso basta.» disse, con tono duro e autoritario «E' inutile piangere sul latte versato. E smettila di insultarti o colpirti, non ti aiuterà.»

Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e storse le labbra in una smorfia triste e mortificata, così Jon si alzò di scatto e si allontanò da lei, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

_Tutto pur di non essere costretto a vedere ancora quel visino triste e distrutto._

Lydia non si girò a vedere cosa Dean stesse facendo, sentiva solo rumore di stoviglie e sportelli, ma capì quando lo vide tornare con un bicchiere di acqua fresca. Lo prese, sforzandosi di sorridere grata, e bevve un lungo sorso.

Rimasero in silenzio. Jon prese posto accanto a lei sul divano, ma non disse nulla. Lydia si limitò a finire l'acqua e a poggiare il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino di fronte a sé.

«Pensi che B. abiti qui con me…?» domandò lei dopo un po', la voce incerta.

«Come diavolo faccio a saperlo?» rispose Jon brusco, ma si rese subito conto di averla trattata male, così cercò di rimediare «Diamo un'occhiata alle altre stanze, magari troviamo qualcosa.»

«O magari ricordo qualcosa…» mormorò Lydia, alzandosi lentamente dal divano e guardandosi intorno.

Jon rimase in silenzio tutto il tempo, limitandosi a seguirla o ad osservarla, poggiato contro un muro, le braccia conserte. Aveva una gran voglia di fumare, ma quella non era casa sua e, nonostante tutto, conservava ancora un pizzico di educazione.

Lydia si guardò intorno, ispezionando ogni angolo e particolare della sala: dai gingilli nella vetrinetta, alle riviste ordinatamente impilate in un mobiletto accanto al divano, alle bollette sparse sulla mensola di fianco alla porta d'ingresso- tutte indirizzate alla famiglia Russo; aprì i mobili della cucina, controllò le stoviglie, rovistò tra le provviste ed esaminò il frigorifero: ad una prima occhiata, alcune cose erano scadute – come yogurt e latte – e doveva esserci della frutta andata a male, perché c'era un lieve odore acido… sembrava come se chiunque abitasse lì mancasse da una settimana.

_O meglio, da una decina di giorni._

_Se qualcuno viveva con lei, non vi faceva ritorno dallo stesso periodo di tempo in cui Lydia stessa era mancata. E se fosse stato il contrario? Magari era Callum che viveva a casa sua e non viceversa… no, non avrebbe avuto senso dirle che lei una casa non ce l'aveva più, se così fosse davvero stato._

Chiudendo il frigorifero, decise che era del tutto inutile giungere a conclusioni affrettate. Era meglio completare il giro, poi avrebbe tirato le somme.

Sulla parete di fronte all'entrata c'erano tre porte. Decise di cominciare con quella al centro, che apriva su un grazioso bagno di dimensioni medie, abbastanza spazioso, ma semplice e con il minimo indispensabile: un gabinetto, una vasca da bagno quadrata, un mobiletto con lavello, uno specchio, una lavatrice ed un cesto per i panni, sul pavimento un tappeto verde scuro, intonato al resto del mobilio. Lydia cominciò ad avere ancora più sospetti quando vide che c'era un solo spazzolino da denti. Aprendo i vari mobiletti, trovò asciugamani, deodorante, bagnoschiuma, spazzole, trucchi, creme…

Jon non l'aveva seguita all'interno del bagno e, quando la vide uscire, sul suo volto c'era un'espressione impensierita. Avrebbe voluto chiederle qualcosa, non sapeva esattamente cosa, qualsiasi cosa pur di distoglierla da quei pensieri che le adombravano lo sguardo, ma alla fine decise di tacere.

Lydia si passò le dita tra i capelli: l'aveva fatto talmente tante volte, da quando erano arrivati, che ora avevano una piega disordinata e selvaggia, che la faceva somigliare al piccolo leoncino appeso alle chiavi di casa.

Dando le spalle alla porta del bagno, Lydia si diresse verso la stanza alla sua destra. Le bastò poggiare le dita attorno alla maniglia per venir colpita da una strana ed inaspettata consapevolezza.

«E' la mia camera…» mormorò, mentre Jon l'affiancava; la sua sola, calda e rassicurante, presenza dietro di lei la fece immediatamente stare bene. Senza indugiare oltre, aprì la porta.

La stanza si apriva su un breve corridoio, alla destra del quale c'era una lunga libreria ricolma di libri; avanzando all'interno, la prima cosa che saltava agli occhi era la grande vetrata che occupava tutta la parete di fronte all'entrata, e che affacciava su un piccolo balconcino. La vista, da lì, era spettacolare: gli alti palazzi del centro di Las Vegas facevano da sfondo ad un quadro degno di una fotografia da appendere ai muri delle case.

Guardandosi intorno, con occhi curiosi e il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata, Lydia cercò di catturare quanti più dettagli possibili: superato il breve corridoio, la camera si apriva in un rettangolo spazioso; addossato al muro di destra c'era un letto matrimoniale e di fronte ad esso, alla parete di sinistra, c'era una scrivania in legno chiaro, con un'enorme specchio appeso al muro; un filo di lucine bianche circondavano la cornice d'argento. C'erano foto attaccate alle pareti e Lydia le osservò silenziosamente, sperando che qualche altro flash di memoria le si accendesse nella testa. Si soffermò su una foto che ritraeva una bambina di non più di cinque anni, con corti capelli rossicci e due grandi occhioni verdi, in braccio a due adulti, tutti con sorrisi affettuosi. La staccò dal muro, accarezzandola teneramente, mentre uno strano dolore le si allargava nel petto. Indietreggiò, fino a che non sentì il bordo morbido del materasso contro il retro delle ginocchia, e allora si sedette, quasi a peso morto, senza mai staccare gli occhi dalla foto.

Jon la raggiunse e le si mise accanto, osservando a sua volta la foto.

«Sono… sono i miei genitori…» mormorò lei dopo un po', riuscendo finalmente ad ingoiare il groppo che le aveva chiuso la gola. Sollevò una mano e si pulì una guancia dalla lacrime che era sfuggita al suo controllo.

«Somigli ad entrambi, sai?» disse Jon, senza staccare gli occhi dalla foto «Hai i capelli rossi di tuo padre ed i suoi lineamenti delicati… ma gli occhi, quelli sono di tua madre. E' una bella donna…» Jon parlò a voce bassa, quasi borbottando, come se si sentisse improvvisamente a disagio.

Lydia sembrò percepirlo, perché alzo il viso e gli rivolse un sorriso grato, apprezzando tutti quei piccolo gesti che lui stava compiendo per farla stare un pochino meglio. Si vedeva che quello non era proprio il suo campo, ma si stava impegnando e tanto bastava.

Senza dire nulla – non era sicura di riuscire a parlare senza scoppiare in lacrime -, Lydia riportò lo sguardo sulla foto.

«Vivevo qui con loro…» sussurrò dopo un po', aggrottando le sopracciglia, senza capire da dove arrivassero quelle informazioni. Jon le riservò un'occhiata incuriosita, ma non la interruppe, per non spezzare il fragile filo dei suoi ricordi «Ma poi loro sono andati via… si sono trasferiti, credo. E mi hanno lasciato casa. Las Vegas non faceva proprio per loro…» ridacchiò, con un moto di tenerezza che le fece brillare lo sguardo. Il cuore di Jon mancò un colpo.

_Cazzo se era bella._

Cacciò quel pensiero dalla sua testa.

«Stai cominciando a ricordare.» disse invece, alzandosi lentamente dal letto e guardandosi intorno. Era come se stesse cercando in tutti i modi di evitare di guardare Lydia ancora. _Come se sapesse che, un altro sguardo, e non sarebbe più stato in grado di andare via._ Concentrandosi su di un dettaglio stupidissimo della parete, si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. «Forse, è meglio che vada. Così puoi continuare a guardare tra le tue cose con calma e magari ricorderai tutto quanto. _Ho fatto il mio dovere, non hai più bisogno di me, tanto, no?_»

Lydia non riuscì a sentire l'ultima frase, perché venne coperta da un fragoroso tuono che la fece sobbalzare: girando la testa di scatto verso la vetrata, vide che il cielo si era fatto nero all'improvviso e la pioggia aveva cominciato a scendere violenta e rumorosa, un muro fitto di lunghe linee grigie contro l'oscurità che aveva avvolto il panorama da fotografia.

Si erano entrambi così tanto estraniati che proprio non si erano resi conto del cambio del tempo.

Jon si avvicinò alla vetrata ed osservò la pioggia scendere a catinelle.

«Cazzo…» soffiò tra sé e sé: cos'era, uno scherzo? Qualcuno gli stava dicendo che non doveva lasciare quella casa? _Che non doveva lasciare Lydia?_ Ma vaffanculo! Lui doveva andarsene! Più tempo sarebbe rimasto lì, più difficile sarebbe stato lasciarla andare! _E lui DOVEVA lasciarla andare._

«Viene giù pesante, eh?» disse lei, facendolo quasi sobbalzare; assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si era reso conto che Lydia gli si era avvicinata.

«Già…» mormorò, lo sguardo fisso fuori.

Lydia gli poggio una mano delicata sul braccio e lui, istintivamente, lo irrigidì. Lydia poté sentire ogni nervo teso ingrossarsi sotto le sue dita e tolse immediatamente la mano, sentendosi a disagio.

«Senti, perché non aspetti che spiove un pochino? Non hai la macchina e devi tornare a casa tua e…» si morse il labbro inferiore, distogliendo lo sguardo e portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio «Preparo qualcosa da mangiare per pranzo e quando smette di piovere, puoi andare. Se per te…»

«Sì, va bene.» rispose lui brusco, staccandosi dalla finestra; ancora non la guardava.

Quando Jon fece per uscire dalla camera, Lydia lo bloccò per un braccio e lui fu costretto a fermarsi, ma non si girò.

«Cosa c'è?»

«Perché ti stai comportando così, ora? Ho detto o fatto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio?»

Lydia sapeva benissimo che era così, perché da quando aveva detto quella frase, prima di colazione, lui era cambiato totalmente. Ogni suo gesto affettuoso e fatto senza pensarci, veniva immediatamente sostituito dalla freddezza dei suoi occhi e dalle sue risposte brusche. _Ma voleva sentirselo dire. Jon doveva avere il coraggio di prendere la situazione di petto ed urlarle contro che, vaffanculo! Lui non voleva che le cose andassero così._

Ma era una speranza utopica, perché l'unica risposta che ottenne fu un secco «No.»

«No?» insistette lei.

«No.»

«E allora perché non mi guardi…?» sussurrò infine Lydia.

Jon si voltò di scatto e la prese per le spalle, con un gesto così veloce ed improvviso che lei non riuscì a trattenere un verso strozzato: gli occhi di Dean, ora a pochi centimetri da quelli di lei, erano due stalattiti piantate nel cuore.

«Perché se ti guardo ancora, non riuscirò più a lasciarti andare!» sibilò arrabbiato «Io invece DEVO andare via, Cristo! Cazzo, perché stai rendendo tutto così difficile, Lydia? L'hai detto tu stessa: le cose da qui in poi cambiano! O meglio, tornano quelle di prima: tu alla tua vita, io alla mia. E' così che deve andare.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre il dolore si allargava a macchia d'olio dal suo cuore, al petto, allo stomaco.

«Fanculo.» imprecò Jon a denti stretti, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandola andare, dandole di nuovo le spalle.

«Jon…»

«Lydia, no. Cazzo. Lascia stare.» tagliò lui bruscamente ed uscì dalla camera.

* * *

Tornati in salotto, né Lydia né Jon spiccicarono parola. Un gelo torbido e frustrante era di nuovo calato tra di loro, come un muro invisibile che li teneva separati. Jon si sedette sul divano, afferrò il telecomando e accese la TV. Cominciò a fare zapping tra i vari canali, mentre Lydia, con un sospiro, si dirigeva verso la cucina. Riempì una pentola con dell'acqua e la mise sul fuoco, tirando fuori dalle mensole una scatola di pasta ed un sugo pronto, che mise a scaldare in una padella con olio e cipolla. Un profumo delizioso riempì l'ambiente, dandogli finalmente una parvenza di casa.

Mentre aspettava che l'acqua arrivasse a bollore, Lydia si diresse verso l'ultima stanza della casa che ancora non aveva visto. Si fermò dinnanzi alla porta chiuse e la contemplò per lunghi istanti, come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. Jon la studiò di sottecchi dal divano, ma quando lei, dopo l'ennesimo sospiro, si decise ad entrare, lui non si mosse e tornò a guardare la TV.

Lydia si chiuse la porta alle spalle ed osservò la grande camera da letto, mentre una strana sensazione le attorcigliava lo stomaco.

_Era la stanza dei suoi genitori._

Una portafinestra con tende bianche affacciava sul balconcino che collegava quella alla sua camera; il panorama era ancora buio e tempestoso. Il letto matrimoniale era sulla destra, due comodini in legno scuro ad ogni lato, con graziose lampade dai pendenti di cristallo; il comò sulla destra, accanto alla porta, e un armadio contro la parete di sinistra. Sui muri, sul comò e sui comodini, c'erano numerose fotografie di famiglia, la maggior parte delle quali raffiguravano lo stesso uomo dai capelli rossi, la bella donna con gli occhi di Lydia e la paffuta bimba in vestitini tutti rosa e tulle.

Lydia ne afferrò una dal comò, con occhi velati nuovamente dalle lacrime, e si sedette sul letto. Piccole gocce caddero a macchiare il sorriso di suo padre e le labbra di sua madre, premute contro la sua testolina di neonata.

«Ti prego… ti prego…» sussurrò tra sé e sé, stringendosi la fotografia al petto «Fa che stiano bene… fa che stiano bene…»

Ma, nonostante le sue preghiere, le lacrime continuavano a scorrere, alimentate da quella sensazione sgradevole che la stava consumando all'interno.

"_Mi avevano avvertito… che tutti quelli attorno a te finiscono col morire. Sei dannata, Lydia… dannata…_"

* * *

Lydia e Jon pranzarono in silenzio, con il rumore della pioggia a fare da colonna sonora ai loro pensieri. Da quando era uscita dall'ultima camera, Lydia non aveva pronunciato che poche parole di circostanza. Jon non aveva fatto domande.

Quando Lydia ebbe finito di lavare i piatti, il temporale non era ancora passato. Jon, accanto alla finestra del salotto, imprecò sottovoce. Lydia, seduta in terra a curiosare nel mobile sotto la TV, lo sentì, ma decise di ignorarlo.

«Dean…?» lo chiamò dopo un po'.

«Mmm?» rispose lui, lo sguardo fisso sulla pioggia.

«Smetterà. _Non può piovere per sempre._»

Quando Jon si voltò a guardarla, entrambe le sopracciglia corrugate, Lydia era ancora seduta in terra, le gambe incrociate, un sorrisino adorabile su quelle labbra morbide. Gli mostrò il DVD che teneva tra le mani: _Il Corvo_. «Vuoi… vuoi vederlo con me, intanto che aspettiamo che spiove?»

Nonostante avrebbe voluto scappare lontano, in quel momento, Jon non poté proprio dire di no a quella vocina timida e a quell'occhiata remissiva.

_Dio, Lydia era…_ cacciò quel pensiero dalla testa e si limitò ad annuire, staccandosi dalla finestra e andando a sedersi sul divano.

Lydia gli mostrò un sorriso dolcissimo – _Cazzo! Smettila di sorridere così, Lydia! Non ce la faccio…_\- e infilò il DVD nel lettore, raggiungendolo sul divano.

Guardarono la gran parte del film in silenzio. Alla scena più famosa, la stessa che Lydia aveva citato poco prima, la ragazza si decise finalmente a rompere il muro di ghiaccio che li divideva.

«Jon?» mormorò, lo sguardo triste puntato non più sul televisore, ma sulle proprie mani che si stava torturando in grembo.

Jon si voltò a guardarla e il fiato gli si bloccò in gola: nella penombra della camera, con il viso illuminato solo dalla luminescenza dello schermo, il capo chinato e l'espressione malinconica e pensierosa, Lydia era di una dolcezza struggente.

«Sì?» mormorò di rimando; non riuscendo a trattenersi, sollevò un braccio e le accarezzò teneramente una guancia, spostandole alcune ciocche di capelli dal viso e costringendola a guardarlo. Si pentì immediatamente del gesto, perché quando i suoi occhi tristi incontrarono i propri, Jon sentì una strana sensazione bruciargli lo stomaco.

«Pensi che smetterà di piovere anche per me?» domandò Lydia, con un sussurro dimesso.

Jon spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso dalla fragilità che Lydia gli stava mostrando in quel momento. Il senso di protezione che avvertiva nei suoi confronti gli fece bollire il sangue nelle vene, e quando lei abbassò lo sguardo, con quell'espressione maledettamente triste a piegarle le labbra, Jon non desiderò altro che stringerla a sé e cancellare quella smorfia con un lungo bacio.

_Ma, Dio, no! Non poteva farlo!_

Maledicendosi mentalmente, Dean le prese il viso in entrambe le mani e la guardò serio.

«Non lo penso, _little fighter._ Ne sono sicuro. Sei una ragazza forte e riuscirai ad uscire da questa tempesta anche da sola.» le mostrò un sorrisino forzato, poi le sfiorò velocemente la fronte con un bacio e si alzò dal divano.

_Doveva andarsene. Ora o mai più._

«Non può piovere per sempre…» mormorò, rivolgendo lo sguardo al temporale che ancora si stava scatenando fuori dalla finestra «Ma può piovere per un'intera giornata, quindi direi che è inutile aspettare. E' meglio che vada, ora. Ho delle cose da fare e tu… potrai continuare a curiosare e ricordare senza distrazioni.»

Lydia sentì la bocca farsi asciutta e gli occhi bruciare. Dean le dava le spalle, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul muro di pioggia che si intravedeva fuori, nel buio. Deglutì a fatica e prese il telecomando per mettere in pausa il film. Le mani le tremavano leggermente. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di restare almeno fino alla fine del film, ma si rese conto che stava solo cercando scuse su scuse per trattenerlo.

_Invece, era arrivato il momento di lasciarlo andare._

«D'accordo…» sussurrò piano, alzandosi dal divano.

Senza guardarla, Jon si avviò verso la porta e lei lo seguì, lo sguardo basso. Lui aprì la porta, ma non uscì. Si girò a guardarla e, nello stesso istante, Lydia sollevò il viso. Un sorriso appena accennato le incurvava le labbra e lui dovette violentarsi mentalmente per non chiudere di nuovo la porta alle sue spalle e baciarla.

«Allora, ci sentiamo.» disse invece, il tono più apatico di quanto non avrebbe voluto.

_Doveva emarginare qualsiasi emozione o non ce l'avrebbe fatta._

«Sì… ci sentiamo.» sussurrò lei di rimando «Ti guarderò ogni lunedì sera a RAW, promesso.»

Dean le mostrò un ghigno arrogante.

«Sarà meglio per te, lo saprò se non lo hai fatto.»

Riuscì a farla sorridere più ampiamente e si odiò per questo. Le si avvicinò e le prese il viso tra le mani, torreggiando su di lei con uno sguardo strano, offuscato.

«Mi raccomando, prenditi cura di te, _little fighter._»

Lydia deglutì e respirò a fondo per impedire al groppo che sentiva in gola di sciogliersi in un pianto disperato.

_Non ancora._

«Anche tu…» sussurrò.

Jon si chinò in avanti e le premette le labbra sulla testa, in un bacio lungo che fermò il tempo. Lydia strinse gli occhi e tremò impercettibilmente.

«Allora ciao, Lydia.» solo quando Jon sussurrò quelle parole, Lydia si rese conto che l'aveva lasciata andare.

Riaprì gli occhi «Ciao…»

Un secondo dopo, Jon era andato.

Solo allora Lydia si permise di crollare: si poggiò contro la porta e scivolò in terra, mentre singhiozzi le facevano sobbalzare convulsivamente il petto e lacrime bollenti le ferivano il viso.

_Dean… Jon era andato via per sempre._

Sapeva che era la cosa giusta, aveva continuato a ripeterselo per tutto il giorno… _ma allora perché cazzo faceva così tanto male?_

In quel momento, mentre il dolore era talmente forte da farla tremare, Lydia desiderò perdere di nuovo la memoria. Sarebbe stato più semplice, così, lasciarlo andare via. Ma Lydia non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato. Avrebbe per sempre ricordato Dean Ambrose, _Jonathan Good_, il ragazzo dal sorriso strafottente che le aveva salvato la vita… _e le aveva rubato il cuore._

La loro storia era finita ancora prima di iniziare, ma non tutte le fiabe hanno un lieto fine, in fondo, no? Ma poteva davvero considerarsi un brutto finale, quello? E' vero, l'amore non aveva trionfato, ma Dean Ambrose sarebbe tornato alla sua carriera e avrebbe continuato a vivere il sogno per il quale tanto duramente aveva combattuto. E Lydia Russo avrebbe ritrovato lentamente la sua memoria e avrebbe cominciato una nuova vita. _Una vita migliore._

E tutto grazie a quell'incontro fortuito che, seppur brevemente, aveva legato le vite di una normale adolescente a quella di uno dei suoi idoli.

_Lydia Russo non avrebbe mai dimenticato Dean Ambrose._

_E, certamente, Dean Ambrose non avrebbe mai dimenticato Lydia Russo._

* * *

**The end.**

**...**

**No, okay, sto scherzando! Mettete via le mazze e i coltelli ed anche le pistole! Non è finita così, giuro! Questa è solo la fine della prima parte della storia!Come ho scritto all'inizio, questo è il capitolo centrale della storia ed è qui che si chiude la prima parte! Ma non è finita, ci sono ancora un sacco di cose che devono succedere, promesso ;)  
Però, comunicazione importante, _LA STORIA VA UFFICIALMENTE IN VACANZA_! Questo è l'ultimo aggiornamento, poi tornerò online dai primi di Settembre! D'estate, paradossalmente, ho meno tempo per scrivere che durante il resto dell'anno, motivo per il quale ho deciso di mettere in stand-by la storia, così da potermi portare avanti con i capitoli con calma durante tutto il mese d'Agosto e tornare a postare regolarmente ogni fine settimana da Settembre! Quindi, vi auguro una buona vacanza, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che, quando tornerò, sarete ancora qui, curiosi di leggere cosa succederà tra Lydia e Dean ora che si sono separati!  
Un bacione a tutti e grazie mille ancora per il vostro sostegno :***


	30. It's Best If We Both Stay

**Author's note:** Come promesso nelle note che vi avevo lasciato qualche giorno fa, ecco qui l'aggiornamento! Il 1 Ottobre è arrivato e siete stati in tantissimi a mandarmi recensioni/messaggi privati/domande su tumblr, pregandomi di aggiornare quanto prima, che l'attesa era troppa e non ce la facevate più! Beh, oltre che ringraziarvi di cuore per il continuo sostegno, vi lascio finalmente il tanto atteso nuovo capitolo e lascio ogni altra spiegazione a dopo! Quello che posso dire è: GODETEVELO!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! **(_So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)_**  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-**Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.**  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**30\. It's best if we both stay**

Lydia si pentì della sua scelta un secondo dopo averla compiuta.

_Come aveva potuto lasciarlo andar via così? Perché non aveva lottato di più? Perché non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di restare? Che cosa aveva da perdere, in fondo?_

No, le cose non potevano andare così.

_Non dovevano andare così._

Era stanca di ascoltare la sua testa che continuava a ripeterle che non c'erano alternative.

_Ci sono sempre alternative. Si deve solo avere il coraggio di prenderle. Di sbagliare._

In certi momenti, bisogna solo mettere a tacere il cervello e seguire l'istinto. _E quello era decisamente uno di quei momenti._

Lydia si alzò da terra, afferrò la maniglia ed aprì la porta, pronta ad inseguire Jon, a fermarlo. Ma quando spalancò l'anta, quasi le prese un colpo.

_Jon era lì._

Zuppo, dalla testa ai piedi, con i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, gocce di pioggia che scendevano ai lati del suo viso serio. I fulmini in lontananza illuminavano la sua figura, rendendolo ancora più enorme così stagliato nell'oscurità.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre il cuore faceva un'improbabile capriola nel petto.

Jon la fissò per lunghi istanti di silenzio, le sue iridi così fredde e decise da procurarle un brivido. Lydia avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma le sue labbra si mossero silenziose e neanche una parola riuscì a lasciare la sua gola.

Ugualmente silenzioso e terribilmente serio, Jon fece un passo in avanti e poi un altro ancora, finché non ebbe di nuovo superato la soglia, costringendo Lydia ad indietreggiare.

«Sei proprio un'ipocrita del cazzo, Lydia.» sputò Dean, riservandole un'occhiata arrabbiata.

Lydia trasalì «Dean…»

Dean si sbatté la porta alle spalle e lei sobbalzò di nuovo, spaventata. Si mosse lento come un predatore, avanzando verso di lei, fino a quando non la ebbe intrappolata contro il muro. La fissò dall'alto, entrambe le mani poggiate ai lati della sua testa.

«Lo sai, Lydia, io odio tante cose, ma quello che mi manda il sangue al cervello, sono le persone che mentono. E tu, Lydia, tu sei proprio una bella bugiardina.»

Lydia, premuta contro il muro, sbatté le palpebre, perplessa.

«Ma di che stai…?» farfugliò, ma non ebbe il tempo di concludere la domanda.

Jon calò su di lei e le rapì le labbra con un bacio violento, dal quale si staccò quasi subito, rudemente; lo schiocco delle loro labbra riempì il silenzio come un suono proibito.

«Di questo.» rispose lui duro, poi scese di nuovo a baciarla, questa volta più dolcemente «… _di noi._» le mormorò sulle labbra.

La prese per i capelli, costringendola a piegare il capo all'indietro e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi: le sue iridi erano ghiaccio allo stato puro, intense e annebbiate. Lydia gemette, ma Jon la ignorò e premette le labbra contro la sua guancia bollente, per poi lasciare una serie di baci sensuali lungo tutta la mandibola, fino ad arrivare al collo, e il lamento di Lydia dal dolore passò al piacere.

«Pensavi davvero…» sussurrò, tra un bacio e l'altro «Che avrei seguito gli ordini di una ragazzina come te? Oh, no. No, no, no, _Sunshine._ Non funziona così.» la scia di baci lo condusse sul suo petto e poi pericolosamente vicino ai seni; leccò la valle tra di essi, sollevando lo sguardo per osservarla in viso e un ghigno gli colorò la bocca quando la vide mordersi il labbro inferiore nel tentativo di non gemere ancora «Io ti ho salvato la vita, Lydia. Per due volte.» continuò, riprendendo a tracciare una scia di bollenti baci sul suo collo, fino a tornare sulle labbra «Questo significa che mi appartiene. _Tu_ mi appartieni, Lydia.» la baciò voracemente «_Tu sei mia._» altro bacio «E non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare, mi hai capito bene?» si distanziò da lei solo per guardarla dritta negli occhi e si stupì di trovarla ad osservarlo con la medesima intensità e lussuria che lui le stava riservando.

Lydia sollevò entrambe le mani e gliele infilò tra i capelli ancora bagnati dalla pioggia, tirandoglieli indietro e liberandogli la fronte; poi, strinse le mani in due deboli pugni intorno ad essi, facendolo grugnire, e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi per incontrarla a metà strada, dato che lei si era ora sollevata in punta di piedi.

«Allora non farlo.» sussurrò, ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra «Resta.»

Jon le circondò la vita con le braccia e se la trascinò addosso, premendo le sue labbra su quelle morbide di lei e mordendole con ferocia, per costringerla ad aprirle e infilare la lingua nel mezzo.

Lydia si aggrappò alle sue spalle forti e quando lui la sollevò da terra, nell'impeto, lei gli allacciò le gambe intorno alla vita. Il suo corpo muscoloso aderì perfettamente a quello di lei e i vestiti zuppi finirono ben presto col bagnare anche lei, ma era una sensazione bellissima ed euforica.

Jon la trasportò fino alla sua camera da letto, senza che Lydia nemmeno si rendesse conto di cosa stava succedendo. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo e della sua mente era totalmente concentrato su di lui e sul bacio rovente con il quale le stava divorando le labbra.

Sempre tenendola per la vita, Jon si inginocchiò sul letto e poi la costrinse a piegarsi all'indietro, fino a che Lydia non ebbe la schiena adagiata sul materasso.

«Te l'ho detto tante volte, Lydia.» mormorò lui, mordendole piano il labbro inferiore, per poi succhiarlo dolcemente «Ma tu tendi sempre a dimenticartene… forse, dovrei trovare un modo per rimediare.»

Lydia non riusciva a comprendere il senso delle sue parole: era tutto confuso, tutto così irreale. Un attimo fa aveva creduto di averlo perso per sempre, ed ora, invece, era lì, sopra di lei, che continuava a baciarla, a toccarla, ad accarezzarla. No, non era un sogno, era tutto reale: il suo corpo muscoloso, che si fletteva sopra di lei ad ogni tocco insaziabile delle sue dita delicate, era decisamente reale.

Jon lasciò andare le sue labbra, ora gonfie e appena livide, e scese a baciarle il collo. Le sue dita le accarezzarono i capelli e poi tutta la lunghezza delle braccia, fino a che non le sue mani non si intrecciarono con quelle di lei. Con una mossa repentina, che le fece sfuggire un gemito sorpreso, Jon la costrinse ad abbassare le braccia, trattenendola ferma sotto di sé.

«Chissà, se ti _marchio_, forse non lo scorderai più, che dici?» le sussurrò, leccandole lentamente tutto il profilo del collo e facendola sospirare «Eh, che dici?» ripeté, spostandole entrambe le mani sopra la testa, sul cuscino, in modo da poterle allacciare i polsi con una sola mano, mentre l'altra l'afferrava rudemente per il mento, stringendosi appena sulle guance per costringerla a corrucciare le labbra.

_Jon era in controllo totale e lei non poteva far altro che piegarsi al suo volere._

«E ti marchierò ogni fottuta notte, se dovesse essere necessario. Così non scorderai più che _tu-sei-mia._» scese a rapirle le labbra corrucciate in un nuovo bacio, poi si spostò sul collo e cominciò a succhiare voracemente, facendola gemere. Doveva aver trovato un altro punto debole, dal modo in cui si stava dimenando sotto di lui. Jon non la lasciò andare fino a che non fu soddisfatto del suo lavoro: quando si distanziò, con occhi pieni di lussuria, osservò il succhiotto rosso che scuriva la sua pelle candida.

_Il suo marchio._

«Delizioso.» mormorò, sfiorandolo con la punta dell'indice.

Lydia lo guardò dal basso, confusa e desiderosa. Lo attirò nuovamente a sé e lo baciò, le sue mani che vagarono dai capelli alle spalle forti, le caviglie che gli si allacciarono nuovamente intorno alla vita. Si spogliarono velocemente e mentre Dean continuava a baciarla e a _marchiarla_, Lydia aveva fatto scivolare una mano in mezzo a loro ed aveva afferrato il suo membro: era già duro e pulsante e, non appena lei cominciò ad accarezzarlo, lo sentì diventare sempre più grosso tra le sue dita.

Jon smise di baciarla e poggiò la fronte contro quella di lei, fissandola dritta negli occhi mentre lei continuava il suo lavoro. Jon grugnì, un verso basso e roco e _dannatamente sexy_ che fu da solo in grado di mandarla in estati. La sua mano si mosse decisa lungo tutta la sua lunghezza e quando roteò il palmo sulla sua punta, sentendolo inumidirsi del poco liquido che era riuscita a forzare da lui con quella semplice mossa, lui quasi ruggì e scese nuovamente a baciarla. Le restituì immediatamente il favore, anche con gli interessi: la sua mano le accarezzò languidamente lo stomaco, fino a giungere in mezzo alle sue gambe; con gesti sapienti delle dita, cominciò a stuzzicare la sua femminilità e lei gemette nel bacio, stringendo gli occhi quando sentì due lunghe dita muscolose penetrarla.

«Mi piace che tu sia sempre così bagnata per me…» le sussurrò sulle labbra e lei arrossì, facendo comparire un ghigno irriverente sulle labbra di lui.

La penetrò velocemente con le dita fino ad un attimo prima che lei potesse venire, ma la lasciò insoddisfatta… anche se non per molto. Con un gesto repentino, le bloccò la mano che ancora lo stava accarezzando e si posizionò in mezzo a lei, penetrandola di nuovo, ma piano, senza foga o violenza, per farla adattare alla sua presenza.

Lydia trattenne un urlo e spalancò gli occhi, le dita si artigliarono forte alle lenzuola.

«_Oh, cazzo_…» mormorò lui, chiudendo gli occhi e cominciando ad uscire ed entrare, con un ritmo lento e regolare.

«Ah! J-Jon!» gemette Lydia, quando lui cominciò ad aumentare la forza e la velocità delle sue spinte. La frizione dei loro corpi la stava mandando in estati.

«Sì, urla ancora il mio nome, _piccola mia_.» altra spinta. Lydia lo accontentò e lui ghignò, scendendo a baciarla.

«Rispondi a questa… domanda… Lydia…» sussurrò lui, tra una spinta e l'altra «A… chi… appartieni?»

Lydia urlò più forte ad una sua spinta più decisa: non era lei ad essere troppo stretta, era lui ad essere troppo grosso!

«Apri gli occhi, Lydia, e guardami.» ordinò lui, prendendole il viso tra le mani.

Lydia aprì lentamente gli occhi, la vista annebbiata dal piacere. Jon la osservò dall'alto, restituendole la medesima espressione nelle sue iridi blu.

«Rispondi alla domanda.»

«A te… a-apparengo a t-te…!» esclamò lei, strabuzzando gli occhi e deglutendo una nuova serie di gemiti quando sentì la mano di Jon raggiungere nuovamente il suo clitoride e cominciare a stuzzicarlo sapientemente.

«E chi sono io?» mormorò, mordendole un seno e costringendola ad inarcare la schiena verso di lui.

«D-Dean… Dean Ambrose…!»

Jon grugnì contrariato e la punì con una spinta più violenta, penetrandola con tutta la sua lunghezza e facendole mancare il fiato.

«Risposta sbagliata, _Sunshine._» l'ammonì, girando la lingua attorno ad un suo capezzolo «A chi appartieni?» ripeté.

«A… a t-te!» disse ancora lei, gli occhi che le si rivoltavano all'indietro per il piacere; il calore cominciava a salirle dal basso ventre e le stava facendo formicolare lo stomaco.

«E chi sono io?»

«J-Jon… Jon! Tu sei Jon ed io… s-sono t-tua!» Lydia gridò e Jon soffocò il suo urlo con un nuovo lungo bacio, mentre incrementava la velocità delle sue spinta, le dita che ancora lavoravano sul suo clitoride la stavano letteralmente facendo impazzire.

«Esatto.» ruggì lui «E non dimenticarlo mai, chiaro?»

Lydia, gli occhi stretti e le labbra aperte, annuì piano «J-Jon… sto per…»

«Lo so. Anch'io.» mugugnò lui «Vieni con me, _little fighter._»

E, con un'ultima serie di veloci spinte, il piacere esplose intorno ad entrambi.

* * *

Il calore del corpo nudo di Jon contro il suo era una delle sensazioni più piacevoli che Lydia avesse mai provato. Si sentiva in pace con il mondo intero, cullata dal ritmo cadenzato del suo cuore che batteva contro il proprio orecchio, premuto sul suo petto duro ed accogliente. Jon, con le dita, stava delicatamente tracciando linee insensate lungo il braccio di lei. Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi istanti, ad ascoltare semplicemente i propri respiri, interrotti solo dalla pioggia che ancora batteva violenta contro la vetrata della camera. Il cielo era buio, ma una luminescenza fioca, proveniente dalle strade, gettava sulla stanza una penombra rilassante, che veniva rischiarata solo dai fulmini in lontananza.

«A che stai pensando?» domandò Jon, con un mormorio basso, le labbra premute contro i suoi capelli morbidi.

«Al presente.» sorrise Lydia, accarezzandogli lentamente il petto.

Jon corrugò la fronte «Non per fare lo stronzo insensibile, _little fighter_, e rovinare la poeticità del momento… ma potresti spiegarti meglio? Sai, non sono proprio al massimo delle mie facoltà mentali, dopo…»

"…_dopo aver scopato."_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non lo fece. Non poteva di certo ammettere che lui e Lydia avessero fatto l'amore, ma qualunque fosse il modo di chiamare quello che c'era tra di loro, non era di certo una semplice _scopata._ _Era decisamente qualcosa di più. Solo, non sapeva cosa._ Così, decise semplicemente di tacere e lasciare alla sua graziosa testolina, sicuramente più fantasiosa della propria in quel momento, il compito di riempire il silenzio lasciato dalle sue parole.

Lydia ridacchiò leggermente e sollevò il viso per incontrare l'espressione corrucciata, ma serena, di Jon: aveva tutti i capelli arruffati, gli occhi brillanti e quelle due meravigliose fossette sulle guance. Lydia non lo aveva mai visto così rilassato… _e felice._ Sollevò la mano e con l'indice gli sfiorò la fossetta sulla guancia destra, con un'occhiata assorta. Jon sorrise e le afferrò delicatamente il polso, avvicinandosi la mano alle proprie labbra e baciandola teneramente.

«Sei… bello.» sussurrò Lydia, con una vocina timida, mentre sfiorava il suo labbro inferiore con le dita.

Jon le mostrò un sorrisetto irriverente «Dimmi qualcosa che non so_._» la prese in giro.

Lydia gli diede un debole schiaffo su di una spalla e Jon scoppiò a ridere e lei rimase quasi incantata nel guardarlo ed ascoltarlo ridere: la sua risata era adorabile e contagiosa e, presto, anche lei si ritrovò a ridere di cuore.

«Anche tu…» mormorò lui dopo un po', sollevando lo sguardo verso il soffitto e riprendendo ad accarezzarle i capelli.

«Anch'io… cosa?» domandò Lydia, con un sorrisino sulle labbra.

«Lo sai.» borbottò Jon.

«Sì, ma voglio sentirtelo dire.» lo stuzzicò lei, pigiando l'indice contro il suo pettorale duro.

Jon sbuffò e le afferrò il viso, facendole corrucciare le labbra. Le si avvicinò «Sei bella anche tu.» le sussurrò lì, prima di baciarla con dolcezza. Sentirla sorridere contro le sue labbra era una delle sensazioni più fottutamente belle del mondo, non si vergognava ad ammetterlo, almeno con se stesso. Dirlo poi ad alta voce, beh, quello era tutto un altro paio di maniche.

«Allora sai essere dolce anche tu.» lo prese in giro lei, ridacchiando leggermente.

«Non mi provocare, _little fighter._» la avvertì lui con un ghigno, mordendole il labbro inferiore e facendola gemere appena «Dio, questi suoni che fai…»

Lydia si lasciò baciare fino a quando entrambi non ebbero di nuovo più fiato, poi si accoccolò meglio contro il suo fianco e socchiuse gli occhi.

«Jon?»

«Sì?»

«Posso farti una domanda?»

«Anche più di una, _darlin'._» rispose lui, giocando distrattamente con una ciocca di capelli rossi.

Lydia sorrise pigramente «Perché… perché sei tornato indietro?»

Jon rimase in silenzio a lungo e lei quasi si pentì di aver fatto quella domanda, ma poi lui rispose e lei sentì il proprio cuore aumentare i suoi battiti «Tu perché hai riaperto la porta?» le chiese di rimando.

Lydia si morse le labbra «Perché volevo correre da te. Volevo stringerti di nuovo tra le mie braccia. Volevo dirti di non andare via. Volevo chiederti di restare. _Di darci una possibilità_.» confessò, in un sussurro morbido che aprì un sorriso perfetto sulle labbra di Jon.

«A me sembra proprio che tu ti sia appena risposta da sola.» le disse e Lydia sentì il suo cuore scaldarsi di un dolore bellissimo. Annuì e lui le lasciò una carezza su di una guancia, baciandole teneramente una tempia.

«Resterai qui con me, allora?» gli chiese ancora.

«E tu?»

«Non andrò da nessuna parte.»

«Nemmeno io.»

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, come se non necessitassero più di parole, fino a quando Lydia non si allontanò dal suo fianco, tirandosi su lentamente. Jon aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma non stava dormendo. Quando lei provò ad alzarsi dal letto, l'afferrò per un braccio.

«Dove credi di andare?» le chiese, senza aprire gli occhi.

«Devo fare una cosa, non ci metterò molto.»

Jon aprì una palpebra per sbirciarla, un'espressione contrariata dipinta sul viso. Lydia gli sorrise e si chinò verso di lui, dandogli un bacio a fior di labbra «Torno in meno di un minuto, promesso.»

«Sarà meglio per te.» le mormorò sulla bocca «O vengo personalmente a riportare il tuo bel culetto al mio fianco, chiaro?» l'avvertì, facendo scivolare un braccio dalla sua vita alle sue natiche, per spingerla di più verso di lui e costringerla a far aderire ancora le loro labbra.

Lydia ridacchiò e annuì, allora Jon la lasciò libera. Si sdraiò nuovamente comodo, intrecciando le dita sotto la testa ed osservandola mentre si dirigeva verso il piccolo corridoio all'ingresso della stanza. Lydia era bella e delicata, con la sua pelle lattea e i lunghi capelli rossi che, scarmigliati, scendevano a coprirle la schiena e a sfiorarle il fondoschiena nudo e sodo. La vide scomparire al di là dell'angolo e cominciò a sentire rumore di ante aperte e oggetti spostati. Stava cercando qualcosa.

«Dieci… nove… otto…» cominciò a contare Jon, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

«Che stai facendo?» gli domandò lei, la testa ficcata dentro il mobiletto.

«Il tempo scorre, _darlin'_. Se non torni qui entro lo zero, dovrò venire a prenderti io.»

«Ma sto cercando…» protestò lei, con una risatina bassa.

«Sette… sei… cinque…» la ignorò Jon «… quattro… tre…»

Lydia comparve nuovamente, affacciandosi da dietro l'angolo, solo la sua testa spuntava dal muro.

«Due…» contò lui più lentamente.

Lydia lo guardò con espressione impertinente e si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Uno…» fece Jon, alzandosi dal letto e cominciando ad avvicinarsi a lei, con sguardo serio e bramoso.

Prima che potesse raggiungerla, Lydia gli corse incontro e gli saltò in braccio: Jon, seppur sorpreso, non fece fatica alcuna a stringerla a sé e a sorreggerla, circondandole la vita con le braccia. Lydia allacciò le caviglia appena sotto le natiche di lui, le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle forti, le loro labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza.

«Zero…» sussurrò lei, con un sorriso malandrino «Te l'avevo detto che sarei tornata in tempo.» gli diede un altro bacio a fior di labbra e fece per allontanarsi subito, ma lui la tenne a sé con un solo braccio e le infilò una mano tra i capelli, dietro la nuca, costringendola a rimanere con le labbra incollate alle proprie, così da poterla baciare ancora, a lungo e con prepotenza.

«Prima o poi, questo tuo atteggiamento ti porterà un sacco di guai, _Sunshine._» l'avvertì, mordendole il labbro inferiore, come per dar più credito alle sue parole.

Si sdraiarono nuovamente sul letto e Lydia gli mostrò quello che aveva preso dal mobiletto: una vecchia macchinetta fotografica istantanea.

Jon la fissò con un cipiglio incuriosito.

«Sai, stavo pensando…» disse lei, fissando la macchinetta «Il fatto che io non abbia ricordi del mio passato, non significa che non possa cominciare a costruirne di nuovi per il futuro… no?» lo guardò di sottecchi, un sorrisino mesto sulle labbra.

Jon la osservò con un'espressione strana, quasi stupita, poi le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso e annuì. La attirò a sé e Lydia sollevò la macchinetta, l'obiettivo puntato verso di loro.

«Di'… _cheeeeese!_»

Scattò; la foto uscì da sotto la macchinetta e Lydia l'afferrò, sventolandola delicatamente in attesa che il nero sbiadisse e l'immagine si formasse. Quando poté osservarla, scoppiò a ridere.

«Ma Jon!» si lamentò, girandosi a dargli un colpetto su di una spalla.

«Cosa?» fece lui innocentemente, afferrando la foto e scrutandola «A me sembra perfetta!»

La fotografia mostrava Lydia, con un sorriso delicato, e Jon, dietro di lei, che arricciava il naso e mostrava la lingua.

«La rifacciamo. Voglio una _bella_ foto, chiaro?»

Jon alzò gli occhi al cielo «Sìssignora. Ma sei una guastafeste, sappilo.»

«Zitto e sorridi.»

Scattò di nuovo; attesero che la foto si sbiadisse e…

«JOOON!»

Questa volta, Dean Ambrose mostrava un ghigno malvagio ed uno scintillio sinistro negli occhi che, alla penombra della foto, lo faceva pericolosamente somigliare ad un demone.

«Avevo detto _bella foto!_»

«Io _odio_ fare foto, _darlin'._» rispose lui, ridacchiando «Così, è più divertente.»

Lydia mise il broncio e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Suvvia, non fare quel faccino.» Jon l'afferrò per le guance e le fece corrucciare le labbra «Sei adorabile, lo sai?»

Lydia fece un verso di stizza e si sottrasse alla sua presa.

«Oh, avanti, Lydia, non fare così, ora.» l'afferrò nuovamente per il mento e la costrinse a voltare il viso verso di lui «D'accordo, facciamo una bella foto.»

Lydia gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica «Promesso?»

«Promesso.» sorrise lui «Ma…» Lydia lo guardò torvo «Voglio qualcosa in cambio.»

«E cosa vorresti, sentiamo?» gli chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Jon le sfilò via la macchinetta dalla mano e si chinò su di lei, sovrastandola.

«Un bacio…» le soffiò, guardandole intensamente le labbra.

«Tutto qui?»

«Tutto qui.» Jon sogghignò.

«D'accordo. Facciamo la foto e avrai il tuo bacio.» concordò Lydia, ma Jon scosse il capo.

«Oh, no no no, Lydia. Prima il bacio, poi la foto.»

Lydia aprì le labbra, in un'espressione indignata «Che c'è, non ti fidi di me?»

«E tu?» controbatté lui, sempre quel sorrisino arrogante sulle labbra.

«Bene.» si arrese Lydia, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Ma se non manterrai la promessa…» gli disse, mentre gli prendeva il viso tra le mani e lo liberava delle ciocche di capelli che erano calate a coprirgli lo sguardo «Sarà l'ultimo bacio che riceverai dalla sottoscritta.»

«Fosse vero…» la provocò lui, tirando fuori la lingua, che penzolò dal suo sorriso sornione.

«Jon.»

«Lydia.» lei lo fissò intensamente «Ti ho promesso una bella foto, _darlin'_ e la avrai. Ora zitta e baciami.» ordinò.

Prima che lei potesse protestare ancora, lui le afferrò la nuca e la spinse contro di sé: le loro labbra si unirono e si modellarono le une sulle altre. Nello stesso istante, Jon sollevò la macchinetta e scattò una foto. La sentì sorridere sulle sue labbra, mentre gli infilava entrambe le mani nei capelli e lo attirava verso di sé, sdraiandosi sul letto e costringendo lui a finirle sopra.

Jon abbandonò la macchinetta e da essa uscì una foto. La pellicola si schiarì lentamente: Jon e Lydia apparvero, i loro occhi chiusi, le mani tra i capelli, le labbra unite in un bacio.

* * *

**Bene, eccoci qui, FINALMENTE direte voi!  
****Lo so, vi avevo detto che mi prendevo un singolo mese di pausa da questa storia, ma Agosto e Settembre sono stata veramente sommersa da così tante altre cose da fare che, ritagliarmi spazi per scrivere questa FanFiction è stato davvero difficilissimo! Ma, alla fine, trascorsi ben due mesi, sono riuscita a tornare alla carica e a postarvi questo nuovissimo capitolo che, nonostante non sia proprio lunghissimo, spero vi abbia fatto provare tante emozioni e vi abbia ripagati della sofferenza con la quale vi ho lasciati per tanto tempo!  
****Una cosa importantissima: non riuscirò, almeno il primo periodo, ad aggiornare tanto frequentemente, ma lo farò con una scadenza di una volta ogni due settimane, precisamente il Sabato, come sempre! Quando riuscirò di nuovo a stabilizzarmi e a trovare la mia tranquillità nella vita privata, forse riuscirò a tornare a postare una volta alla settimana, ma per il momento, accontentatevi! Questo significa che, per il prossimo aggiornamento, dovrete aspettare Sabato 11 Ottobre, ma prometto di essere puntuale, questa volta ;)  
Che altro dirvi? Grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che ancora mi stanno seguendo, aspetto le vostre opinioni vista l'insistenza con la quale mi avete chiesto aggiornamenti! E prometto di riprendere a rispondervi singolarmente ad ogni recensioni via mp (per lo meno a chi ha un account, chi recensisce da Guest risponderò in fondo al prossimo capitolo!)  
Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e non dimenticate di seguire il blog su tumblr della fanfiction, che trovate a questo link:  
www. anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr. com**

**Ciao a tutti, alla prossima 3**


	31. Sweet Sweet Superstar

****Author's note:** **Lo so, lo so. Avevo detto che avrei aggiornato Sabato 11 Ottobre, ma non ce l'ho fatta! Gli esami sono stati lunghi e faticosi e ancora non sono finiti, ma alla fine, tra una pagina di storia ed una di medicina sono riuscita a completare questo capitolo, che è anche abbastanza lungo! Spero vi piaccia! Grazie come sempre per il vostro sostegno, le risposte alle recensioni per chi mi scrive in "guest" sono alla fine del capitolo! Buona lettura e fatemi sapere come sempre che ne pensate ;)  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**31\. Sweet sweet Superstar**

«Joe ci ha invitati ad andare a casa sua, questo weekend.»

Lydia tolse la testa da dentro il frigorifero, un cucchiaino tra le labbra. Lo tirò fuori, leccando lo yogurt alla frutta che stava mangiando.

Erano a casa sua: era passata circa una settimana, da quella fatidica notte in cui tutto era cambiato… _o forse, sarebbe stato meglio dire, in cui tutto NON era più cambiato._ Le loro vite erano andate avanti separatamente, ma comunque legate: Jon era tornato a viaggiare per le registrazioni di RAW e SmackDown, ma Lydia non lo aveva seguito, preferendo invece rimanere in casa per cercare di riordinare un po' la sua vita, ancora troppo confusa e piena di domande. Seth e Roman erano stati delusi, quando Dean Ambrose, quel lunedì, si era presentato da solo, ma era stata la stessa Lydia a rassicurarli, durante una videochiamata su Skype, e a dire loro che sarebbe tornata a viaggiare insieme allo SHIELD quanto prima.

Lei e Jon erano… _qualcosa._

Nessuno dei due aveva ancora ben capito o stabilito _che cosa_, ma già che si considerassero come un _qualcosa_ era un passo avanti per entrambi.

_Specialmente per Jon_ che, tornato a Las Vegas dopo l'ultimo house show della settimana, aveva immediatamente raggiunto Lydia a casa sua, per passare un po' di tempo con lei.

«Ah, sì?» domandò la ragazza, chiudendo il frigorifero e poggiandosi contro di esso.

«Sì. E' il compleanno di JoJo.» la informò Jon, guardando il suo cellulare.

A Lydia brillarono gli occhi. «Awwww! Io adoro i compleanni!» esclamò, buttando la confezione di yogurt finito e lanciandosi sul divano, dove Jon era seduto.

Il ragazzo si girò a guardarla con un sorrisetto di scherno «Non avevo dubbi.» disse divertito, mentre lei si sdraiava e poggiava la testa sulle sue cosce, per poi scrutarlo dal basso.

«Oh, avanti! Non dirmi che sei una di quelle persone alle quali non piacciono i compleanni!» protestò, mettendo il broncio.

Jon sogghignò «D'accordo, allora non te lo dirò.»

«Non ci credo!» Lydia si tirò nuovamente su, mettendosi a sedere, ed incrociò le braccia al petto «Come fanno a non piacerti i compleanni?! Ci si diverte, si sta insieme alle persone alle quali si vuole bene, e poi ci sono i regali…»

«Ci saranno un sacco di marmocchi…» la interruppe Jon.

«E i palloncini…» proseguì Lydia, come se lui non avesse parlato.

«E tutti i parenti…»

«La torta! Tutti amano la torta!»

«Lo stupido karaoke…»

«Il cibo… Aspetta: hai detto karaoke?! Come può essere uno svantaggio, quello!»

Jon non riuscì a trattenere una risatina bassa, che uscì più come una sorta di strano sbuffo. Scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo «Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che eri una che si entusiasmava per i compleanni.»

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo di traverso, un sopracciglio sollevato «Lo dici come se fosse un insulto.»

«Non mi permetterei mai.» Jon si avvicinò a lei e cercò di rubarle un bacio, ma Lydia girò il viso e le sue labbra sfiorarono invece la sua guancia.

«Uh-uh. Non ci casco, non questa volta, _Ambrose_.» lo avvertì, scostandosi da lui e premendogli una mano sulle labbra. Questo non servì a fermarlo, perché lui le baciò teneramente le dita.

«Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.» mormorò, le labbra premute contro i suoi polpastrelli.

«Di questo!» esclamò Lydia «Ogni volta che non siamo d'accordo su qualcosa, tu mi seduci ed io finisco coll'arrendermi!»

Jon rise piano «Sedurti?» ripeté «Ora, questo sì che è qualcosa sulla quale sono dannatamente d'accordo con te.»

Fece per circondarle il polso con una mano, ma lei scivolò via dalla sua presa ancora debole e si alzò dal divano «Vedi? Lo stai facendo di nuovo! Non succederà, non oggi.» stabilì decisa, facendo per allontanarsi.

_Il suo tentativo ebbe vita molto breve._

Jon la afferrò per un avambraccio e, con uno strattone, la costrinse a tornare seduta, ma questa volta cavalcioni su di lui.

«JON!» urlò Lydia, ma senza riuscire a trattenere una risatina.

«Cosa?» rispose lui, innocentemente, facendo scorrere le dita sulle sue cosce, lasciate scoperte dai pantaloncini corti che lei stava indossando.

«Ho detto che questa volta non ci casco.»

Jon alzò lo sguardo su di lei e sollevò una mano per sfiorarle le labbra con i polpastrelli «Prova a fermarmi, allora.» la afferrò per la nuca e la spinse contro di sé, costringendola a premere le labbra sulle sue.

Lydia ridacchiò e si liberò quasi subito, voltando nuovamente la testa e facendo in modo che, ancora, il bacio di Jon si spostasse dalla sua bocca alla sua guancia, facendolo grugnire infastidito.

«Goldust e Kane sono a letto insieme e si stanno facendo le coccole…» mormorò Lydia al suo orecchio, facendolo distanziare per osservarla con un'occhiata stranita.

«Che?»

Lydia gli mostrò un sorrisetto sghembo «Mark Henry e Big Show nudi.»

La faccia disgustata che Jon le rivolse la fece scoppiare a ridere.

«Smettila.» le ordinò, pizzicandole una gamba «Tutto questo è disgustoso.»

«Allora sta facendo effetto.» controbatté Lydia soddisfatta «Hornswaggle insieme alla 3MB in una vasca da b-»

Jon le premette le dita sulla bocca, prima che potesse concludere la frase «Basta così, ho detto.»

Lydia ridacchiò ancora e si allontanò dalla sua mano «Tu smettila di cercare di sedurmi allora, o comincerò a parlare di te…»

«Questo potrebbe interessarmi.» replicò Jon con un sorriso malandrino.

«… con Seth e Roman, in un'orgia.» concluse Lydia, facendogli sbarrare nuovamente gli occhi.

«D'aaaaccordo, e con questo hai ucciso ogni mio desiderio. Complimenti Lydia: sei una guastafeste.» l'accusò Dean, afferrandola per i fianchi e facendola scivolare via dalle sue gambe, per rimetterla seduta sul divano accanto a sé.

Lydia trattenne un'altra risatina, nascondendo le labbra dietro la mano «Oh, ma come! Ed io che pensavo ti eccitassi al pensiero di fare un threesome con i tuoi compagni!» lo provocò, pigiandogli l'indice contro il bicipite.

Jon la guardò di traverso «Non è divertente.»

Lydia mise un broncio adorabile e lo punzecchiò di nuovo «Dai, un po' divertente lo è, ammettilo.»

«Nah-ah. Per niente.» rispose Jon, contrariato; poi, però, un ghigno comparve sul suo volto «Ma forse il pensiero eccita te, huh?» disse, con sguardo di nuovo languido.

Questa volta fu il turno di Lydia di spalancare gli occhi. Arrossì, scuotendo freneticamente la testa, mentre Jon si chinava su di lei, costringendola ad indietreggiare con il busto fino a che la sua schiena non si scontrò con il bracciolo del divano e lui non le fu sopra.

«No?» le soffiò ad un centimetro dal viso, scrutandola attentamente «Eppure, le prove sono tutte qui, _darlin'._» aggiunse, sfiorandole le guance bollenti con l'indice «Scommetto che ti ecciti a pensare di farlo con tutti e tre i membri dello SHIELD, non è vero?» la provocò, scendendo a sfiorarle il profilo del collo con la punta del naso.

«N-no…» mormorò Lydia, nervosa ed imbarazzata.

«Ammettilo, _sunshine._ Non c'è nulla di male. Non mi arrabbierò, tutti abbiamo i nostri desideri proibiti…» sussurrò, salendo a baciarle morbidamente le labbra.

Lydia rispose al bacio col medesimo trasporto, chiudendo gli occhi ed intrecciando la sua lingua con quella di lui. Le sue mani corsero ad infilarsi fra i suoi capelli soffici.

_Da quando si erano ritrovati, sembrava che non riuscissero a non trovare sempre una scusa buona per toccarsi e stare vicini._

«E qual è il tuo, di desiderio proibito?» gli domandò, una volta che fu riuscita ad allontanarsi da quelle maledette labbra tentatrici.

Jon sogghignò e le sfiorò il collo con le dita «Se ammetti il tuo, ti rivelo il mio.»

Lydia sollevò le gambe per allacciargliele attorno alla vita e lo spinse verso di sé, potendo chiaramente sentire l'eccitazione premerle contro lo stomaco. Lo guardò con un sorrisino malandrino, tirandogli indietro i capelli dalla fronte «Ed io che credevo di aver ucciso ogni tuo impulso sessuale.» sussurrò.

Le labbra di Jon si aprirono in un sorriso strafottente «Perché tu lo sappia, è praticamente impossibile, _darlin'._»

Lydia scosse la testa «Scommettiamo?»

Jon la fissò, sollevando un sopracciglio «Con te così, sotto di me? E' una vittoria troppo facile.»

Lydia lo afferrò per la nuca e lo costrinse ad incontrare nuovamente le sue labbra a metà strada «Vedremo…» mormorò contro di esse, per poi scivolare a baciargli lentamente il collo, riuscendo a far uscire un piccolo grugnito direttamente dalla gola di Jon.

«Sai che così ti stai solo scavando la fossa da sola? Non che mi stia lamentando.»

Lydia sorrise contro la sua pelle morbida e lo morse appena, strappandogli un altro ruggito. Poi, le sue labbra raggiunsero il suo orecchio, per soffiargli le parole direttamente lì «Che mi dici di… _Vickie Guerrero e Teddy Long che si strusciano l'un l'altra in una serata di sesso BDSM?_»

Jon strinse gli occhi e il suo viso si accartocciò in un'espressione di puro disgusto, mentre un brivido tutt'altro che piacevole gli attraversò la schiena «Ugh…»

Lydia gli accarezzò languidamente il collo con la punta del naso «Cosa c'è, _Ambrose_? Non è una scena che ti piace? Perché, se vuoi, posso sempre parlarti della Famiglia Wyatt…»

«No.» la interruppe, riaprendo gli occhi per guardarla accigliato «Ora chiudi la bocca o giuro che te la faccio chiudere io.» la minacciò, mostrandole un ghigno pericoloso.

Lydia spalancò le labbra, oltraggiata, e lui approfittò del momento per calare di nuovo su di lei ed infilare la lingua nel mezzo, in un nuovo, lungo bacio.

«Così non vale!» cercò di protestare, ma le parole uscirono soffocate dal modellarsi delle loro labbra.

Jon sogghignò su di esse e si distanziò di nuovo «Ah no?»

«No, è contro le regole.»

«Aww, che peccato. Non sono mai stato un tipo che rispetta le regole, sai?» rispose divertito, tornando di nuovo a baciarla «Anzi, io sono quel tipo di ragazzo che è nato per infrangere ogni, piccola, stupida norma… ormai dovresti averlo imparato.» mormorò, mordendole piano il labbro inferiore.

Lydia non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito «Oh, ma sta' zitto e baciami, _Ambrose._»

Jon sorrise «Con molto piacere_._»

_E Lydia non era mai stata così contenta di aver perso una scommessa… perché la vittoria di Jon era comunque estremamente dolce anche per lei._

* * *

«Sembri nervosa.»

Lydia e Dean erano appena scesi dal taxi che li aveva lasciati di fronte ad una graziosa villa bianca, con un ampio giardino sul davanti e il tetto grigio.

_Casa Reigns… o forse, sarebbe stato meglio dire casa Anoa'i._

Il giorno del compleanno della piccola Joelle era arrivato prima di quanto Lydia non avesse pensato e, nonostante avesse cercato di passare gli ultimi giorni ad abituarsi all'idea, si sentiva ancora alquanto nervosa. La verità era che si sentiva fuori luogo, in quella situazione famigliare: era contenta che Joe l'avesse invitata, perché significava che la considerava parte della sua vita, il che era un grande onore. Eppure, all'idea di dover incontrare tutti i suoi parenti e di dover condividere un momento così importante con loro, le tremavano le gambe. _In fondo, chi era lei? Da quanto si conoscevano? Come poteva già essere diventata così importante in così poco tempo?_

Lanciando un'occhiata al ragazzo che l'accompagnava, Lydia non avrebbe proprio dovuto porsi certe domande: lei e Dean – _Jon_ – si conoscevano da poco più tempo… eppure eccoli lì, insieme, nonostante tutto.

Lydia prese un profondo respiro e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio «E' perché lo sono.» ammise, torturandosi il labbro inferiore.

Jon si girò a guardarla, poi la prese per mano, facendola quasi sussultare «Vieni con me.»

Lydia pensava che l'avrebbe portata verso il porticato, ma lui invece prese tutt'altra strada, facendola allontanare dalla casa «Jon, dove stiamo…?»

«Shhh. Seguimi e basta.» tagliò corto lui.

Lydia tacque ed obbedì, cercando di non inciampare nei vertiginosi tacchi delle decolté blu che indossava. Jon la portò al limitare della strada, dietro un maestoso albero che impediva ad occhi indiscreti di coglierli. La fece poggiare con la schiena contro il tronco e poi la intrappolò tra di esso e il suo corpo, rimanendo semplicemente a guardarla. Lydia gli restituì uno sguardo perplesso dei suoi occhi ben truccati, le cui folte ciglia nerissime mettevano in risalto il colore particolare delle sue iridi, quel giorno più verdi del solito.

«Che ci facciamo qui?» domandò dopo un po', quando lui continuò a rimanere in silenzio.

Jon sembrò riscuotersi da qualche considerazione e scosse piano la testa, come a voler uscire dalla trance momentanea che lo aveva colto.

_Era solo che… cazzo! Lydia era proprio bellissima, quel giorno._

Per l'occasione, aveva indossato un vestito bianco, il cui corpino lasciava scoperta la parte centrale del busto, senza però lasciar intravedere altro che un triangolo di pelle pallida, senza essere volgare. Il vestito si annodava all'altezza della vita e si apriva in una lunga gonna, che però, divisa a metà proprio davanti, copriva solo la parte posteriore del corpo e lasciava alla vista la minigonna attillata che vi era sotto, anch'essa bianca, ma di un tessuto lucido che aveva riflessi argentei. Nonostante Lydia fosse sostanzialmente molto minuta, aveva comunque delle lunghe gambe snelle che, nude in quell'abbigliamento particolare e slanciate dai vertiginosi tacchi blu che indossava, sembravano non finire mai. Aveva lasciato i capelli sciolti in morbide onde che le circondavano il viso e che lui, ora, aveva cominciato a sfiorare quasi distrattamente.

«Che cos'è che ti rende tanto nervosa?» domandò lui alla fine, senza mezzi termini, rialzando i suoi occhi blu sul suo viso.

Lydia si dimenò appena, a disagio, e si morse il labbro inferiore, costringendo lui a spostare la mano sul suo viso per liberarlo dai suoi denti con un gesto deciso del pollice «Non farlo.» le disse semplicemente «Ti rovinerai il trucco e non ho intenzione di aspettare un'altra ora perché tu possa riaggiustartelo.» la avvisò serio, scoccandole un'occhiata penetrante. Eppure, il sorrisino che gli increspò le labbra riuscì a far sorridere anche lei.

«Allora, sputa il rospo: che succede?»

Lydia sospirò di nuovo «Non lo so…»

«Lydia.»

«E' che… ho paura di sentirmi fuori luogo.» confessò, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia.

Jon corrugò la fronte «E perché mai?»

Lydia si strinse debolmente nelle spalle «Perché io non c'entro nulla, con voi… sono solo una ragazza che conoscete da meno di un mese e che è entrata prepotentemente nelle vostre vite e…»

«Hey, hey, hey.» la interruppe Jon, prendendole il mento tra il pollice e l'indice e costringendola a rialzare il viso «Ma che diavolo stai farneticando?»

«E' il compleanno della figlia di Roman…» mormorò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Sì, è allora?» la incalzò lui, senza capire. Dal tono della sua voce, sembrava che stesse cominciando a spazientirsi.

«Allora è una data importante… ci sarà la sua famiglia e tutte le persone che gli sono vicine, come tu e Seth…»

«Continuo a non capire quale sia il problema.»

«Perché ha voluto invitare anche me…? Che cosa c'entro, io, in tutto questo?» domandò alla fine, rialzando lo sguardo sul viso ora serio di Jon, che sbuffò e si allontanò da lei di un passo, passando una mano a scombinarsi i capelli che, lasciati liberi dalla solita mano di gel, cadevano in riccioli disordinati attorno alla sua testa.

«Non riuscirò mai a capirvi, voi donne.» disse, scuotendo il capo «Perché vi dovete creare problemi su tutto, anche dove non ce ne sono?» domandò esasperato, meritandosi per questo un'occhiata di traverso da parte di Lydia «E no, non guardarmi così, _Sunshine._ Sai che ho ragione: ti stai facendo delle paranoie inutili.»

«Non sono…»

«_Stronzate._» la interruppe Jon bruscamente, tornando verso di lei «Vuoi sapere perché Joe ti ha invitata?»

Lydia lo fissò dal basso, perplessa. Nonostante avesse indosso dei tacchi altissimi, Jon torreggiava comunque su di lei.

«Se ti ha voluta qui, oggi, evidentemente è perché ti considera una persona importante e, sinceramente, non ci vedo nulla di particolarmente strano, in questo. E' vero, sei entrata nelle nostre vite come un uragano e cazzo sei l'hai sconvolte…» Lydia arrossì appena «Ma, hey! Hai sentito qualcuno di noi lamentarsi?» Jon le afferrò delicatamente un avambraccio e lo accarezzò con il pollice «Non importa come ci siamo conosciuti e in che circostanze, Lydia. In un modo o nell'altro, tutti abbiamo imparato ad accettarti e _volerti_ nelle nostre vite. Sei parte dello SHIELD, ora… _sei parte della famiglia._» l'ultima frase l'aveva detta senza guardarla negli occhi, come se gli fosse costato sputarla fuori.

_Quelle cose non erano proprio da lui._

Lydia sorrise con una dolcezza dolorosa e gli occhi le si velarono di lacrime.

«Jon…»

Dean spalancò gli occhi e la guardò, improvvisamente a disagio «Hey, hey, no. Non provarci nemmeno.» l'avvertì, puntandole un dito contro «Niente lacrime, _darlin', _o giuro che ti darò io un buon motivo per piangere.»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, sia perché non aveva compreso il senso della sua minaccia, sia per ripulire la vista prima che le lacrime potessero scivolarle sulle guance. Quando lui la fissò, con un'espressione più decisa e languida, Lydia capì _come_ lui l'avrebbe fatta piangere e spalancò gli occhi, arrossendo.

«Stiamo per andare ad una festa per bambini, Jon!» sibilò divertita, cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo.

Lui le rivolse un sorrisetto sghembo e si riavvicinò a lei, intrappolandola nuovamente tra il suo corpo e il tronco, una mano poggiata al lato del suo viso, l'altra che scese a sfiorare il tessuto morbido del corpetto, all'altezza del seno.

«Allora non avresti dovuto mettere un vestito tanto sexy…» mormorò assorto.

Lydia sorrise appena «Stai cercando di dirmi che ti piaccio, vestita così?»

Jon alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso «Sto cercando di dirti che, se non ci sbrighiamo ad andare a quella maledetta festa per marmocchi, ti prenderò qui e subito, contro questo albero, in pubblico, e ti farò gridare il mio nome e così tante altre cose oscene, che ogni singolo bambino a quella festa resterà traumatizzato a vita.»

Lydia ridacchiò, sollevando una mano per sfiorargli i pettorali e lui grugnì, un suono roco e profondo che gli fece vibrare il petto sotto le sue dita leggere «Questo non aiuta, _sunshine._» l'avvertì.

«Prenderò le tue parole come un complimento.» rispose lei, sfiorandogli il viso per costringerlo ad abbassarsi e raggiungere le sue labbra, che baciò teneramente.

Jon sorrise «Aveva tutta l'intenzione di esserlo.»

Lydia scosse la testa «Perché un semplice _"sei molto carina, vestita così"_ non era nello stile di Ambrose, giusto?»

«Decisamente no.» rispose Jon, con una risatina bassa «Su, andiamo.»

La prese per mano e la tirò via dall'albero, avvolgendola contro il suo petto, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

«Uh… Jon?» lo fermò però lei, posandogli una mano sul ventre per costringerlo a bloccarsi.

Jon piegò il capo ad osservarla con un cipiglio perplesso «Cosa c'è, ancora?»

Lydia riprese a torturarsi il labbro inferiore, così lui, di nuovo, corse a liberarlo dai suoi denti con il pollice «Uh-uh. Neanche questo mi aiuta, _sunshine._»

«Scusa…» Lydia si strinse teneramente in una spalla, lo sguardo di nuovo perso in pensieri lontani.

«Che altro preoccupa questa graziosa testolina?» domandò paziente, tambureggiandole la fronte con le dita.

«Chi sa… di me?»

Jon corrugò le sopracciglia «In che senso?»

«Chi è a conoscenza della mia storia? Pensi che Roman abbia detto qualcosa alla sua famiglia? Sanno che ho perso la memoria? Come vi ho incontrati? Chi sono in realtà…?»

Jon scosse la testa «No, non penso che lo abbia detto a qualcuno. Credo che solo Gal e Leighla ne siano a conoscenza: Joe e Colby hanno dovuto giustificare la loro partenza improvvisa, quando…» e fece un semplice cenno con il capo, al quale Lydia annuì, capendosi a cosa si stesse riferendo.

_Parlava di quando i due membri dello SHIELD erano accorsi a casa di Ambrose per tenere d'occhio Callum, con il quale Lydia avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi._

«Perché la cosa ti preoccupa, comunque?» domandò Jon, distogliendola dai suoi ricordi.

Lydia storse le labbra in una smorfia mesta «Ricordi come ha reagito Seth… la prima volta che gli hai raccontato di me?»

Jon annuì «Hai paura che qualcuno possa giudicarti male?»

«Ho paura che qualcuno possa pensare che io sia solo una bugiarda, che ha trovato un modo molto creativo per infilarsi nella vita di tre personaggi famosi come voi.» ammise Lydia, torturandosi un gomito tra le dita.

«Beh, se qualcuno non _ci_ crede, sono problemi loro, non trovi?» sbottò Dean, scrollando le spalle con nonchalance «Noi sappiamo la verità e questa è l'unica cosa che conta davvero. Il resto, non ha alcuna importanza.»

Jon abbassò il capo per osservarla di nuovo, i capelli che ora calavano a coprirgli appena la fronte e lo sguardo. Lydia non poté fare a meno di sorride delicata e annuire, sollevando una mano per spazzargli via i capelli.

«Grazie…» sussurrò, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle per alzarsi e lasciargli un bacio su di una guancia ma, quando fece per abbassarsi di nuovo, lui le afferrò il viso con una mano, stringendo appena le dita sulla mascella, costringendola a rimanere vicina.

«Cos'era quel bacino casto?» la rimproverò «Se vuoi ringraziarmi, almeno fallo come si deve.»

Il sorriso di Lydia si allargò, mentre sollevava di nuovo il viso, ma questa volta per poggiare le sue labbra contro quelle morbide di Jon che, immediatamente, risposero al bacio, modellandosi sopra quelle di lei e infilandole la lingua nel mezzo, in un bacio lungo e profondo. Fu lui a distanziarla, facendo schioccare le loro labbra, per poi passare la lingua a leccarsi le proprie, come se volesse ancora saggiare il sapore di lei sulla propria bocca. I suoi occhi erano scuri e densi di desiderio.

«Basta così.» disse bruscamente «Ci conviene andare, prima che io perda definitivamente la testa e metta in atto quella che doveva essere una semplice minaccia.»

Lydia deglutì e annuì piano ma, quando lui riprese a camminare, questa volta più velocemente, lei gli poggiò di nuovo una mano sul petto.

«Jon…?»

«Oddio, che c'è?!» sbottò, al limite della sopportazione, afferrandole il polso «Se te ne esci con un'altra stupida paranoia, giuro su Dio che non rispondo più di me e ti scoperò fino a riportare un po' di buon senso nella tua testolina!» la minacciò, lo sguardo duro ed insieme carico di eccitazione.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e scosse velocemente la testa «No, no: va bene, andiamo!» squittì e Jon fece un cenno col capo, cercando di calmarsi e ricominciando ad incamminarsi verso casa di Joe.

_Avrebbe solo voluto dirgli che, nel baciarla, il rossetto rosso che indossava aveva macchiato anche le sue labbra, ma la sua reazione le aveva fatto cambiare idea. Oh, beh… una piccola vendetta ci stava_, pensò Lydia, nascondendo un sorriso dietro la mano.

* * *

Quando la porta di casa Anoa'i venne aperta, ad accoglierli fu la splendida compagna di Roman, Galina. Era alta e slanciata, con un perfetto fisico a clessidra e la pelle mulatta. I capelli riccissimi le incorniciavano il viso piccolo e delle graziose lentiggini risaltavano sulle guance.

«Jon, siete arrivati!» li accolse.

«Ciao, Gal.» la salutò Jon, chinandosi a baciarle una guancia.

Galina aprì di più la porta e si fece da parte, per farli entrare «Prego, venite pure.» poi voltò la testa verso l'interno della casa «JOE, TESORO, SONO ARRIVATI JON E LA SUA AMICA!»

Lydia si irrigidì nell'abbraccio di Jon, nel sentirsi chiamare _"la sua amica",_ ma lui le rivolse un sorriso distratto e la trascinò dentro.

Galina le sorrise, porgendole una mano «Scusami, tu devi essere Lydia, giusto?» domandò, con un sorriso cordiale.

Lydia annuì e le strinse la mano «Sì, piacere di conoscerti.»

«Piacere mio, sono Galina.» rispose lei, ma non ci fu tempo di aggiungere altro, perché Joe li raggiunse all'ingresso, catturando la loro attenzione.

«Eccovi, finalmente!» esclamò, salutando Jon con una stretta di mano fraterna e dandogli un piccolo colpetto, spalla contro spalla, per poi avvicinarsi a Lydia, che era ancora di fronte alla porta, evidentemente a disagio «Che fai lì imbambolata, _baby girl?_ Vieni qui!» e allargò le braccia, invitandola a raggiungerlo.

Lydia sorrise e si avvicinò, lasciandosi avvolgere nel suo abbraccio, che come sempre era caldo e confortante.

«Ciao, Ro… è bello rivederti.» lo salutò.

«Anche per me. Tutto bene?» le domandò, apprensivo come sempre.

Lydia annuì «Sì, va tutto bene.»

«Su, venite di là, ci sono Colby e Leighla e vi presento al resto della famiglia!» esclamò Roman, invitandoli a seguirlo.

«Forte.» rispose Jon con un mezzo sorriso sarcastico, meritandosi per questo un pizzicotto sul braccio da parte di Lydia.

Casa di Joe era semplicemente… _immensa._

Attraversato il piccolo ingresso, la sala principale era costituita da un ampio spazio, diviso da delle graziose colonne mattonate e con il pavimento di marmo. Era arredata con davvero buon gusto e il caminetto dava un tocco di classe in più. L'enorme vetrata, che occupava tutto un lato della stanza, conduceva al giardino sul retro, che era altrettanto ampio, con una bella piscina, un prato ben curato e un castello gonfiabile, sul quale un gruppo di bambini stava già allegramente giocando.

_La festa era lì._

Nonostante fosse fine Novembre, lì in Florida il clima era ancora mite e piacevole, con un sole caldo che scaldava la pelle con carezze delicate.

Roman e Galina li condussero nel giardino, dove Jon salutò tutte le persone che conosceva, mentre Roman introduceva Lydia ai suoi famigliari più stretti: c'erano entrambi i gemelli Usos – Lydia non avrebbe mai saputo dire chi fosse Jay e chi fosse Jimmy – e le loro rispettiva fidanzate; loro padre Rikishi, Tamina Snuka e persino il famoso _The Rock_, che aveva preso un giorno libero dai suoi mille impegni solo per venire alla festa della sua adorata nipotina. Le vennero presentati molti altri parenti, ma Lydia era già tanto se riusciva a ricordare i volti noti che conosceva solo per via della WWE. Di una sola cosa, era certa: la famiglia Anoa'i era _immensa_.

Quando finalmente il giro di presentazioni giunse al termine, Roman portò Dean dentro casa e Galina si congedò per andare a prendere altre vivande, così Lydia rimase sola a guardarsi intorno, nervosa e impacciata. Decise di avvicinarsi al buffet e vedere cosa ci fosse di buono da mettere sotto i denti.

«Che fai, arrivi e non saluti, _sweetheart_?» la voce che irruppe nel suo filo di pensieri, mentre si stava servendo di un succo di frutta, fece immediatamente comparire un sorrisino sulle sue labbra.

Lydia si voltò e i suoi occhi incontrarono la figura sorridente di Seth Rollins, che se ne stava in piedi ad un metro da lei, in camicia bianca e pantaloni neri, le braccia incrociate al petto, i capelli raccolti in una coda bassa ed un paio di occhiali da vista ad ingigantirgli gli occhi scuri, che ora brillavano di una scintilla divertita.

«Oh, ciao Seth.» lo salutò, con un sorriso leggero.

«"_Oh, ciao Seth_"?» ripeté lui, inarcando un sopracciglio «Ma che razza di saluto è questo?»

Lydia lo fissò perplessa, ma Colby non le diede il tempo di replicare, perché la raggiunse e la strinse in un abbraccio così impetuoso da sollevarla. Lydia rise, a metà tra il divertito e l'imbarazzato, e agitò le gambe nel vuoto, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle per non cadere.

«Hey, hey, mettimi giù, _Rollins_!» protestò tra le risate, ma lui la rimise in terra solo dopo averle fatto fare un paio di giri «Tu sei tutto matto!» lo rimproverò, barcollando appena sui tacchi vertiginosi. Colby ridacchiò e le offrì un braccio, al quale si poggiò per ristabilire l'equilibrio.

«Che fai qui tutta sola? Jon?»

Lydia si strinse in una spalla «Non so, è sparito con Roman e mi hanno lasciata qui.»

«I soliti maleducati.» rimbrottò Seth con un sorriso.

«Nah, va bene. So badare a me stessa, non ho mica bisogno di una balia!» rispose Lydia, dandogli un leggero colpetto con una spalla. Colby approfittò del suo movimento per circondarle le spalle con un braccio e stringerla teneramente a sé.

«Oh, sì. Non ho dubbi su questo, _sweetheart._» le disse, ammiccando e dandole un colpetto su di una guancia con un dito, che la fece arrossire «Allora, Jon mi ha detto che…» stava per dire, ma non fece in tempo a concludere la frase.

«COL!» esclamò una voce femminile e trillante alle loro spalle «Eccoti finalmente, ti ho cercato OVUNQUE!»

Colby si girò, con Lydia ancora stretta al suo fianco, che dovette aggrapparsi alla sua camicia per non inciampare nei tacchi al movimento repentino che lui aveva compiuto. Verso di loro stava avanzando una bella ragazza, con lunghissimi e morbidi capelli neri, un visetto piccolo e furbo ben truccato ed un paio di occhi azzurri scintillanti. Il sorriso lucido di rossetto scuro sembrò svanire nell'istante in cui il suo sguardo si posò su Lydia e anche il suo incedere sicuro sui tacchi a spillo si fece più fiacco.

_Era chiaro come il sole che non era per niente felice di vedere il SUO ragazzo abbracciato affettuosamente ad una sconosciuta._

«Oh, avanti, Ley, ti ho lasciato meno di cinque minuti fa!» ridacchiò Colby «Ho visto che eri alle prese con Galina in cucina e volevo lasciarvi alle vostre chiacchiere da donne.»

Leighla non rispose, i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi su Lydia, che deglutì, a disagio, e si schiarì la gola, togliendosi dall'abbraccio di Colby.

«Terra chiama Leighla! Amore, che cos'hai?» chiese Colby, schioccando le dita di fronte al suo viso, del tuo ignaro dello scontro non verbale che stava, seppur unilateralmente, avvenendo tra le due ragazze.

La mora sembrò riprendersi ed un sorriso forzato si fece largo sulle sue belle labbra, specialmente quando Colby passò il braccio attorno alle sue, di spalle, e la strinse a sé. Leighla lo abbracciò a sua volta, poggiando la testa sul petto ampio del ragazzo e rivolgendo a Lydia uno sguardo carico di significati, che la fece sentire, se possibile, ancora più a disagio.

«Non credo di conoscerti…» disse finalmente Leighla, con fredda cordialità.

Lydia si umettò le labbra e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli «Sono Lydia.» si presentò, non sapendo se porgerle una mano o meno. Ma, visto l'occhiataccia scura che Leighla le lanciò subito dopo, fu contenta di non averlo fatto.

«Oh.» fece lei, con aria fintamente sorpresa «E così sei _tu_, la _famosa_ Lydia.»

_Era una sua impressione, o c'era una sorta di mal celato disprezzo nella sua voce?_

Lydia sbatté le palpebre confusa e rivolse uno sguardo di sottecchi a Colby che, però, intento ora a bere, sembrava del tutto ignaro della situazione.

_Ah, gli uomini._

Lydia si mosse nervosa sul posto, incrociando le braccia al petto come forma di difesa.

«Non sono famosa, affatto.» rispose, scrollando le spalle «E' tutt'altra la gente famosa, qui.» aggiunse, indicando in giro con un cenno del capo «Tu sei Leighla, giusto?» domandò poi, cercando di mantenere, per quanto possibile, un tono cordiale.

«Sì, la ragazza di Colby.» rispose quella, come se ci fosse bisogno di evidenziare l'ovvio.

Lydia dovette trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi «Sì, lo so. Seth mi ha parlato molto, di te.»

Come se si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento di dove si trovasse, Colby fece un cenno verso le due, cercando di riprendere il filo della loro conversazione. Leighla si strinse di più a lui, portando una mano a poggiarsi sul petto.

«Spero tutte cose positive.» disse, alzando i suoi occhioni azzurri a guardare Seth, che sorrise.

«Hey, per chi mi hai preso, _sweets?_» fece lui, fingendosi offeso.

Leighla gli sorrise e, quasi a dover dimostrare qualcosa a Lydia, sollevò la mano e gliela poggiò sul viso, costringendolo ad abbassarsi per incontrare le sue labbra in un bacio, di fronte al quale Lydia si sentì incredibilmente a disagio, tanto che arrossì lievemente e fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo.

Colby ridacchiò nel bacio, evidentemente in difficoltà, e si staccò da lei «Hey, Ley, ma che ti prende?» le domandò con un sorriso.

Leighla si morse delicatamente il labbro inferiore, con aria innocente, e si voltò a guardare Lydia con una scintilla strana nello sguardo «Scusami, _Lys_… posso chiamarti _Lys_, non è vero?»

«Veramente io…»

«Ma certo che sì!» trillò Leighla, senza lasciarla finire «Siamo _amiche_ in fondo, no?»

Lydia dovette sforzarsi molto per non storcere le labbra in una smorfia riluttante e il risultato fu l'impassibilità del suo viso.

«Io…» cercò qualcosa di coerente o gentile da dire, ma il suo cervello non stava collaborando.

_Di una sola cosa era certa: quella Leighla non le piaceva affatto._

«E, dimmi, sei venuta con Jon, no? E lui dov'è? Ti ha già _lasciata_?»

Lydia stava cominciando seriamente ad innervosirsi «Lui è…»

«Esattamente qui.» rispose Jon, arrivando dietro Lydia e circondandole le spalle con un braccio.

Nel preciso istante in cui sentì il suo corpo caldo premersi contro il suo fianco e il suo profumo familiare di muschio e pelle invaderle le narici, Lydia si sentì immediatamente meglio e tutta la tensione accumulata sembrò sciogliersi al semplice suono roco della sua voce. Alzò lo sguardo e gli rivolse un'occhiata grata, alla quale lui rispose con un'espressione enigmatica, un sorrisetto sulle labbra, alle quali si portò la bottiglia di birra.

«Dovevo immaginarlo che stavi corrompendo Joe per un po' d'alcool.» ridacchiò Colby, a mo' di saluto.

Jon scrollò le spalle «Che posso dire? Mi conosci bene.» poi rivolse un cenno verso la ragazza «Ciao, _Layla_. Quanto tempo…»

«Sarebbe Leighla, veramente.» rispose quella, indispettita.

Lydia non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare divertita e dovette nascondersi dietro una mano. Anche Colby rise piano, meritandosi per questo una gomitata da parte della sua ragazza.

«Aww, non te la sarai mica presa, vero, _sweetcheeks_?» fece Jon, mettendo un broncio.

Leighla gli rivolse un sorriso candido «Affatto, Jon. _So che con tutte le ragazze che ti porti a letto, è difficile memorizzare i nomi._» berciò velenosa.

«Whoa, okay.» rise ancora Colby «Time-out, ragazzi. Siamo ad una festa, comportiamoci bene. Su, andiamo, _sweetie._ Credo che Tamina ti stia cercando.» disse, afferrandola per le spalle e costringendola a voltarsi, per portarla via. Guardò Jon e Lydia da sopra la sua testa, mimando un _"scusate" _con le labbra.

«Ah, e comunque…» disse ancora Leighla, fermandosi e voltandosi nuovamente verso di loro, facendo roteare gli occhi a Jon «Sei sporco di rossetto, Jon. Proprio qui.» gli comunicò, indicandogli le labbra.

Jon non si lasciò mettere in imbarazzo da quella semplice constatazione e il ghigno rimase a colorargli il viso «Perché, non era una festa in maschera?» ribatté, facendo ridacchiare Lydia.

Leighla alzò un sopracciglio «E da cosa saresti vestito? Sentiamo.» rispose, pensando di riuscire a metterlo in difficoltà.

_Oh, povera piccola illusa. _

«Non è ovvio?» domandò lui, portandosi una mano al petto e fingendosi ferito; poi abbassò lo sguardo su Lydia, che era ancora stretta sotto il suo braccio «Da cosa sono vestito, secondo te, _darlin'_?»

Lydia sorrise e si morse il labbro per non scoppiare a ridere «Direi che sei un perfetto _Joker._»

«Esatto! Sono il _Joker!_ Uno a zero per Lydia, palla al centro!» dichiarò Jon, lanciando un'occhiata a Leighla, che ora sembrava arrabbiata «Che c'è? _Why so serious?_» la rimbeccò.

Leighla scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo «Andiamo, Col.» disse, prendendo Colby per un braccio e trascinandolo via.

Lydia poté finalmente smetterla di trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere «Oddio, non è successo veramente! Non credo di star particolarmente simpatica a Leighla, sai?»

Jon emise una risatina bassa e roca e scrollò le spalle, prendendo un altro sorso dalla sua birra «A quella non sta simpatico nessuno. Mi chiedo che ci trovi Colby in lei.» rispose, scuotendo la testa; poi, si fece serio e i suoi occhi si puntarono sul viso di Lydia, inchiodandola «Rossetto sulle labbra?» chiese, leccandosele e lanciandole un'occhiata penetrante «Tu non ne sai niente, vero?» disse, sollevando una mano per sfiorarle le labbra con il pollice, sporcandosi il polpastrello di rosso.

Lydia scosse il capo, un'espressione malandrina negli occhi «Nope.» sorrise.

«Lo immaginavo.» si chinò, fino ad essere alla sua altezza «Avanti, puliscimi, da brava, _sunshine._» ordinò.

Lydia obbedì e sollevò la mano per passare il pollice sulle sue labbra, cercando di pulirlo. Quando ebbe finito, lui passò entrambe le braccia attorno alla sua vita e la strinse a sé.

«Ed ora…_ let's put a smile on this face, _huh?» mormorò e fece per baciarla.

«_Zio Jon!_» la voce allegra di una bambina li costrinse a separarsi velocemente.

La piccola Joelle stava correndo verso di loro: indossava un vestito rosa da principessa ed una scintillante coroncina tra i capelli. _Lydia la trovò irrimediabilmente adorabile._

«Oh, ecco la festeggiata!» esclamò Jon, inginocchiandosi e aprendo le braccia, per accogliere la bambina a sé. Joelle gli si lanciò contro il petto e lui la prese in braccio, tirandola su senza alcuno sforzo.

«Pensavo che non venivi!» disse, con una vocina tenera.

«Avrei mai potuto perdermi il compleanno della mia principessa?» ribatté Jon, sorridendole «Tanti auguri, piccolina.» aggiunse poi, mentre lei si illuminava e gli sfiorava le fossette con le manine.

_Lydia avvertì un colpo al cuore: non avrebbe mai immagino Jon così a suo agio, con una bambina… era bellissimo e lei rimase a fissarlo incantata._

Così, non si accorse che Joelle la stava guardando incuriosita e si riscosse solo quando quella disse «Lei chi è?»

Jon la strinse di più a sé, per mettersela più comoda tra le braccia, poi guardò la ragazza «Lei è Lydia, è una mia… _amica._» la presentò, con un sorriso furbo che gli accendeva lo sguardo.

Lydia sorrise dolcemente in direzione di Joelle, che la guardava con un certo curioso interesse «Piacere di conoscerti, Joelle. E tanti auguri: quanti anni fai?»

«Quattro…» rispose lei con una vocina timida, alzando la manina per mostrare quattro dita.

«Quattro?» fece Lydia «Ma sei già una signorina!»

Joelle sorrise luminosa e annuì «Sì, presto sarò grande come te!»

«Oh, non che ci voglia molto ad essere più grande di lei…» mormorò Jon divertito, considerando quanto Lydia fosse minuta.

La ragazza gli rivolse una smorfia e Joelle tornò a guardare Jon «La devi trattare bene!» lo rimproverò, con un broncio adorabile «Lei è…» poi sembrò intimidirsi di nuovo e arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo «E' _bellissima_… anch'io voglio essere bella come lei…» confessò piano, nascondendo il viso contro la spalla di Jon, vergognosa.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì a sua volta, poi le sue labbra si curvarono con una dolcezza che fece mancare il fiato allo stesso Jon. Si avvicinò di più a Joelle e le accarezzò il viso «Grazie, tesoro… ma tu sei già bellissima… e ti rivelo un segreto.» avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e sussurrò «Da grande, tu sarai ancora più bella di me, te lo assicuro.» poi si allontanò e le fece un occhiolino.

Joelle la guardava estasiata, come se Lydia fosse improvvisamente diventata il suo idolo, il modello da seguire ed imitare.

«Lei mi piace un sacco, zio Jon!» esclamò all'improvviso, tornando a prestare la sua attenzione al ragazzo, che ancora la stava tenendo tra le braccia.

Jon sorrise e lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi verso Lydia «Ti rivelo un segreto…» disse, imitando il gesto della ragazza di poco prima «_Anche a me piace un sacco._» le mormorò all'orecchio, continuando a guardare Lydia: lo aveva detto piano, ma lei aveva sentito lo stesso ed era irrimediabilmente arrossita.

Joelle ridacchiò «Glielo posso dire?»

Jon scosse il capo «Nope, principessa. Questo è un segreto tra me e te!» esclamò, ammiccando.

«JoJo, vieni a giocare con noi!» «Sì, è ora di servire il tè! Mr. Coniglietto e Mrs. Butterfly ci aspettano!» esclamarono una bambina ed un bambino molto carini: dovevano essere i figli di uno dei fratelli Usos.

«Sì, arrivo!» rispose Joelle con un sorrisone e Jon la lasciò andare.

«Mi raccomando, non fatevi male.» la avvertì Jon, dandole un colpetto delicato sul naso.

«No, facciamo i bravi!» esclamò Joelle «Vuoi venire a prendere il tè con noi?» chiese poi, con gli occhi scintillanti.

Jon rise piano «No, tesoro. Sono… uhm… _allergico_ al tè. Mi dispiace.» disse, meritandosi un'occhiata esasperata da Lydia.

«Oh…» fece Joelle delusa.

«Ma sono sicuro che Lydia verrà volentieri.» disse, dandole un buffetto sotto al mento per farla tornare a sorridere. L'azione andò a buon fine, perché la bambina si aprì in un'espressione luminosa e allegra e prese Lydia per mano.

«Davvero vieni?» domandò, saltellando.

Lydia rise e annuì «Ma certo, mi piacerebbe molto prendere il tè con voi.»

«Che bello! Vieni, ti presento a tutti i miei amici! Andiamo!» esclamò Joelle entusiasta, cominciando a trascinarla verso il castello gonfiabile.

Lydia si lasciò condurre, ma mentre andava via, si girò a guardare Jon con un sorriso divertito, al quale lui rispose con un occhiolino.

_Lydia era davvero incredibile… e lui sentiva che stava perdendo la testa per lei ogni giorno di più._

* * *

**Risposte alle recensioni:  
**

**-JONLYDIA:** Grazie mille per i tuoi complimenti, mi hanno resa molto felice! Spero che ti sia piaciuto anche questo nuovo capitolo ;)  
**-monica: **Grazie! Ecco qui un breve ritorno di Sethie! Ne vedremo delle belle nei prossimi capitoli ;)  
**-Ale: **Heyla! Grazie mille e benvenuta in questa storia! Mi fa piacere che la storia ti sia piaciuta e spero che tu abbia gradito anche questo nuovo capitolo! Ringrazia da parte mia la persona che te l'ha consigliata, è un onore!**  
**-Guest: **Aww, grazie mille! Così mi fai arrossire /  
**-IDEAN AMBROSE: **Mi dispiace per il ritardo, spero che il capitolo ti sia piaciuto!  
**-WWE &amp; ICOLBY LOPEZ &amp; Vari Guests (che penso siano sempre la medesima persona): **Eccolo qui, mi scuso per il ritardo, ma ho già spiegato le mie ragioni all'inizio del capitolo! Spero che vi sia piaciuto!

**Beh, che altro dire?  
Vorrei precisare che a me, in realtà, Leighla sta anche simpatica, ma in questa storia, per rigor di trama, ho dovuto renderla un po' antipatica ed iper gelosa! Io non la conosco, ovviamente, e sono sicura che nella realtà lei sia una persona deliziosa 3  
Per il vestito di Lydia e quello di Jon alla festa di Joelle e per altre cose inerenti questa fanfiction, visitate il blog ad essa dedicato! Lo trovate qui: www. anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr. com  
Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo l'altra parte della festa! Avrei voluto farlo tutto uno, ma già così era un capitolo abbastanza lungo e rischiavo di non aggiornare per un altro mese, invece ho preferito dividerlo in due e postarvi la prima parte!  
Un'altra cosa importante: io vi adoro davvero, per il sostegno che mi mostrate e per tutte le belle parole e per la passione che dimostrate di avere per la mia storia (che mi commuove sempre!), ma quando non aggiorno, PER FAVORE, non mi mandate mille messaggi chiedendomi quando aggiornerò, perché dopo un po' diventa frustrante... fosse per me, vi dare un nuovo capitolo ogni minuto fino alla fine della storia, ma sono umana ed ho mille impegni e l'ispirazione non sempre c'è, quindi vi chiedo solo di pazientare, perché anche se con un po' di ritardo, i miei capitoli arriveranno sempre come arrivano da 8 mesi a questa parte ;) Grazie!  
Al prossimo capitolo, love ya all 3**


	32. The Best Day With You

****Author's note:** **Come sempre, sono in super-mega-ritardo e mi dispiace davvero tantissimo! Ma, ormai, credetemi, dopo aver fatto tre esami che mi hanno tenuta occupata per tutto Ottobre, ho ricominciato l'università e praticamente, i primi tre giorni, vivo lì dentro, quindi non riesco nemmeno a toccarlo il computer! Ma, alla fine, oggi mi sono messa di impegno ed ho concluso questo nuovo capitolo (che, tra l'altro, è super lungo, quindi spero che questo riesca a farmi perdonare almeno un po' per il ritardo e per gli aggiornamenti saltuari!). Vi giuro che mi sto impegnando, ma cercare di ritagliarmi uno spazio per tutto è davvero difficile! Spero che questo non vi spinga ad abbandonarmi, perché, come sempre, ho bisogno di tutto il vostro sostegno! Che dire? Spero, come al solito, che questo capitolo extra-long vi piaccia e che vogliate farmi sapere cosa ne pensate ;) **Le due canzoni che trovate all'interno sono rispettivamente "The Best Day" di Taylor Swift e "Favola" dei Modà... andatele a sentire entrambe, per meglio integrarvi nella storia! **Buona lettura!  
Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-**Vi ricordo il mio sito su tumblr dedicato a questa fanfiction, se volete seguirmi per spoilers, gif e immagini inerenti la storia! www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr. com!**  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

_**Vorrei dedicare questo capitolo a Stefania (CharlizeShield qui su fanfiction . net)  
Ci siamo conosciute proprio grazie alle nostre rispettive storie e siamo diventate ottime amiche!  
Mi sta aiutando molto, con questa storia, sebbene indirettamente, quindi il minimo che possa fare, per ringraziarla, è regalarle questo capitolo!  
Grazie, Stefania, ti voglio bene!**_

* * *

**32\. The best day with you**

«Non capisco che ci trovino in lei.»

Leighla era seduta su di una sdraio a sgranocchiare patatine, gli occhi azzurri, carichi di astio e mal celata gelosia, erano fissi su Lydia, circondata da un gruppo di bambini che avevano formato un cerchio attorno a lei e alla piccola Joelle, girando loro intorno.

«In chi?» domandò Galina distrattamente, prendendosi finalmente una pausa per sedersi accanto all'amica.

«In Lydia.» rispose Leighla asciutta.

Galina la scrutò di sottecchi con un'occhiata curiosa, poi seguì il suo sguardo fino ad incontrare la figura della ragazza in questione: stava giocando con Joelle e gli altri bimbi come se lei stessa fosse una bambina e la scena la fece sorridere affettuosamente; Lydia si era persino tolta i vertiginosi tacchi, ora abbandonati sull'erba, per poter saltare e correre insieme a loro.

«Perché?» domandò genuinamente «Mi sembra una ragazza apposto.» aggiunse, tornando a posare lo sguardo su Leighla.

«Non lo so, nasconde qualcosa.»

Galina sollevò un sopracciglio e poi ridacchiò «Sì, sono sicura che in realtà sia una strega e che stia giocando con i bambini solo per poi rapirli a mangiarli per cena!» la prese in giro, scuotendo il capo.

«Da quando saresti diventata così simpatica, eh, Gal?» ribatté Leighla innervosita.

«Da quando tu hai un orribile mostro verde sulla spalla, Lay.» rispose Galina, lanciandole un'occhiata densa di significati.

Leighla interpretò decisamente male le sue parole, perché scattò in piedi e lanciò un urletto isterico, cominciando a colpirsi la spalla per scacciare chissà cosa «Levamelo, Gal! LEVAMELO! Qualsiasi cosa sia!» Galina scoppiò a ridere, scatenando ancora di più l'isterismo di Leighla «Che ti ridi?! Aiutami!»

«Ma non hai niente sulla spalla, Leighla!» Galina rise ancora più forte «La mia era una metafora, calmati!»

Leighla si fermò e la guardò storta «Una… una metafora…?»

Galina sospirò, cercando di trattenere le altre risate, e scosse la testa esasperata «Il mostro verde di cui parlo si chiama _gelosia_, Lay, hai presente?»

Leighla spalancò gli occhi e arrossì appena, sia per il disappunto generato da quell'affermazione, sia per aver fatto davvero la figura della scema «G-gelosa io?» ripeté incredula, tornando a sedersi sulla sdraio «Di chi, di quella là? Ma per favore, non essere ridicola, Gal! Cos'avrei da invidiare ad una come quella?»

Galina si strinse nelle spalle con un sorrisino «Non lo so, dimmelo tu.» Leighla sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto, tornando a guardare Lydia in cagnesco «E smettila di fissarla così, tesoro, oppure non avrò scuse sufficienti per difenderti quando verrà giustamente a chiederti se hai qualcosa contro di lei.»

«Oh, che venisse pure, se ne ha il coraggio.» sibilò Leighla, già sul piede di guerra «Le rifaccio il trucco senza bisogno di attingere alle mie risorse.»

«Comportati bene, Lay. E' la festa della mia bambina, non voglio drammi o litigate, sono stata chiara?» fece Galina, ora seria.

Leighla alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò di nuovo, ma alla fine annuì «Tranquilla, _io_ non farò niente. Ma se lei si avvicina ancora a Colby, io…»

«Mostro verde in arrivo.» cantilenò Galina divertita.

«Io non sono…!»

«Gelosa. Sì sì, ho capito.» la prese in giro Galina, alzandosi dalla sdraio «Suvvia, non essere sempre così seria, Leighla, o ti verranno le rughe!» le fece un occhiolino e Leighla la guardò storta «Vado a controllare che non manchino vivande, vieni con me?»

Leighla fece un cenno con la mano, come a dire di precederla, poi tornò a guardare Lydia. Galina sospirò e scosse il capo: _quella ragazza era gelosa marcia, altroché._

* * *

«Allora?» domandò Joe con un sorrisone, guardando Jon, che distolse l'attenzione da Lydia per riservare un'occhiata di sottecchi al samoano.

Lui, Seth e Roman erano seduti ad un tavolino, in disparte, ad aggiornarsi un po' a vicenda di quel che era successo da quando si erano lasciati dopo l'ultimo house show.

«Allora, cosa?» chiese Jon di rimando, prendendo un sorso dalla sua birra.

«Lydia?»

«E' lì a giocare con la tua bambina.» rispose Jon con nonchalance, facendo un cenno col capo in direzione del castello gonfiabile.

Joe alzò gli occhi al cielo «Sì, questo lo vedo anch'io, grazie tante.» Jon sollevò un sopracciglio «Intendevo, come vanno le cose tra di voi?»

«Bene.» rispose semplicemente Dean, scrollando le spalle.

«E…?» lo incalzò Joe.

«E… cosa?» chiese Jon esasperato, allargando appena gli occhi.

Joe sospirò: cercare di far parlare Ambrose della sua vita privata era facile come affrontare un handicap match contro The Undertaker, Triple H e The Rock nella stessa squadra... e tu eri nient'altro che Zack Ryder. Jon era il ragazzo più riservato che avesse mai conosciuto.

«Voi dueee…?» tentò ancora Joe, sollevando le sopracciglia e muovendo le mani in circolo per rendere ancora più ovvia la questione… ma Jon continuò a fissarlo enigmaticamente, senza capire.

«Noi dueee…?» ripeté, imitando la sua espressione.

Joe si diede una manata sulla fronte, scatenando le risate di Colby.

«Cosa? Che c'è?» fece Jon sulla difensiva.

«Tu sei un caso disperato, Ambrose.» disse Joe, scuotendo il capo.

«Che ho fatto, adesso?!» esclamò offeso, mettendo il broncio.

Colby nascose una nuova risata dietro un pugno «Quello che Joe voleva sapere, è se tu e Lydia state insieme o meno.» chiarì, curioso a sua volta di conoscere la risposta.

«Oh.» rispose Jon, sbattendo le palpebre «E non poteva chiedermelo semplicemente?»

«E' quello che stavo facendo!» sbottò Joe esasperato.

«Nope.» fece Ambrose, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia «Tu eri tutto un "Allora…?" "E poi…?" "Tu e Lydia…?" e "E voi dueee…?"»

«E che c'era da capire?!»

«Tutto!»

«Ripeto: tu sei un caso disperato.» ribatté Joe, scuotendo il capo.

Dean si strinse nelle spalle e bevve un altro sorso di birra, tornando a guardare Lydia.

La ragazza era ora stata presa per mano da Joelle, che continuava a tirarla di qua e di là, mostrandole e dicendole chissà cosa. Lydia rideva divertita, annuiva, il viso si illuminava in espressioni stupite, meravigliate… stupende.

_Lydia era stupenda._

Aveva quell'aria da eterna ragazzina, fragile e spensierata, che lui non aveva mai amato nelle donne. Il tipo di Jon era più sulla falsa riga di quelle puttanelle che frequentavano i bar e che lo approcciavano, chiamandolo Mox o Dean o Ambrose, e che lui si portava a letto senza esitazione alcuna. Era più il tipo che voleva una donna esperta, caparbia, che però sapeva anche piegarsi al suo volere. Non c'era mai innocenza, tra le lenzuola, ma solo vivo e ardente desiderio… ma con Lydia era stato tutto diverso.

_Aveva lasciato perdere le donne per una bambina inesperta, ma dolce e sensuale, che con i suoi sorrisi timidi e i suoi occhi sinceri e innocenti era riuscita a tirare fuori lati che nemmeno lui sapeva di possedere._

Ed ora, a guardarla giocare con i bambini, mentre si inginocchiava sull'erba fresca che le accarezzava le gambe nude – _oh, come invidiava quei fili, in quel momento!_ – e sorrideva con genuina spensieratezza, con i capelli raccolti tutti su di una sola spalla e gli occhi scintillanti sotto la luce del sole, Jon sentì una strana sensazione nascere dal suo stomaco, crescere nel suo petto e raggiungere le sue labbra che, ancora distrattamente poggiate sul bordo della bottiglia di birra, si curvarono in un inspiegabile sorriso.

_Oh, ma che diavolo gli prendeva, ora? Non si era mai sentito così in vita sua… erano sensazioni nuove, che lo disarmavano. Però, doveva ammetterlo, per la prima volta, sperimentare cose mai provate lo spaventava, senza renderlo nervoso… lo rendeva, stranamente, euforico._

_Lei lo rendeva euforico._

La osservò rialzarsi per seguire Joelle e altri due bambini, che presero una chitarra acustica tra le braccia, trasportandola con fatica. Lydia rise e la afferrò, aiutandoli. Chiese loro qualcosa e i bambini esplosero con entusiasmo, facendola ridere in quel modo spensierato e allegro, che così raramente aveva potuto vedere nei suoi occhi, sempre troppo tristi e persi in ricordi che non riusciva ad afferrare.

_Lydia aveva il sorriso più bello del mondo. _

_Jon sarebbe rimasto ore ad osservarlo._

«Jon? Jon? AMBROSE?!»

Dean si riscosse solo in quel momento e distolse pigramente lo sguardo da Lydia, per lasciarlo scivolare su Roman e Seth, che lo guardavano divertiti.

«Cosa?» domandò spazientito, sollevando un sopracciglio quando i suoi amici sghignazzarono.

«Non se ne rende proprio conto, eh?» fece Joe.

«L'hai detto tu che è un caso disperato.» rispose Colby, con un sorrisetto.

«Ma di che diavolo state parlando?»

Colby e Joe si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

«Voi due siete strani.» constatò Jon stralunato, bevendo l'ultimo sorso della sua birra.

«Oh, certo. Ora siamo noi quelli strani.» rispose Colby divertito.

«Ehm… sì? E perché mi guardate con quei sorrisetti idioti? Oh, andate al diavolo, mi avete stancato!» esclamò, alzandosi di scatto.

«Oh, avanti: non te la prendere, Ambrose!» ridacchiò Joe, ma Jon sollevò il dito medio e si allontanò da loro, scuotendo il capo.

«Ha proprio perso la testa, huh?» disse Colby, guardandolo pensieroso.

I suoi occhi si spostarono su Lydia, che era ora seduta sul terreno, con una chitarra tra le braccia. Poi, guardò Leighla e un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra.

Roman lo fissò in modo strano, seguendo la traiettoria del suo sguardo e dei suoi pensieri.

«Sì.» disse semplicemente «Credo proprio che Jon abbia perso totalmente la testa per la piccola Lydia.»

Colby si girò a guardarlo, confuso dall'improvvisa serietà del tono di voce del samoano, che gli rivolse un'occhiata densa dei suoi occhi grigi.

_Era come se lui sapesse qualcosa._

* * *

Lydia si sistemò sul prato, raccogliendo le gambe su di un lato, in una posizione aggraziata che impediva alla gonna troppo corta di lasciare scoperto più di quanto fosse necessario. Il vestito bianco si sarebbe sporcato, ma in quel momento non le importava granché: a giocare con quei bambini, era tornata un po' bambina anche lei. Non si sentiva così libera e spensierata da tanto tempo, voleva godersi appieno quel momento.

Dopo averla sballottata di qua e di là, reclamando le sue attenzioni, servendole un the immaginario in tazzine giocattolo e presentandole i vari peluche che completavano la scena, Joelle le aveva chiesto se sapesse cantare e quando Lydia aveva detto che sì, non era male, i bambini l'avevano pregata di suonare loro qualcosa. Così, avevano preso la chitarra che ora Lydia imbracciava e si erano seduti di fronte a lei, sorridenti e in attesa.

Lydia sorrise di rimando, una luce allegra negli occhi verdi, e si portò una ciocca di capelli ramati dietro l'orecchio, prima di posizionare le dita sulle corde e cominciare a suonare. La melodia della chitarra riempì il giardino, attirando l'attenzione della maggior parte degli invitati, che cominciarono ad avvicinarsi, per ascoltare. Il sorriso di Lydia si illuminò ancora di più e guardò Joelle, che si era seduta accanto a lei e già muoveva la testa al ritmo della canzone.

«_I'm four year old _

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on.»_

_(__**ndA:**__** traduco in italiano per chi non è ferrato con l'inglese, così potete capire meglio il senso;**_

_Ho quattro anni, comincia a far freddo, indosso il mio enorme cappotto.)_

Cominciò a cantare, guardando Joelle, che le sorrise dolcemente.

« _I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run._

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now: the sky is gold!_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home._»

(_Ti sento ridere e ti guardo dal basso sorridendo e corro e corro. Passati i sentieri delle zucche e le tracce dei trattori, guarda ora: il cielo è dorato! Abbraccio le tue gambe e mi addormento sulla strada verso casa.)_

Lydia lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sugli altri bambini, che la guardavano adoranti, rapiti dalla dolcezza infinita della sua voce. Come rapito ne era Jon che, ora accanto ad un albero del giardino, con la spalla poggiata al tronco, guardava la scena col suo solito sorrisetto impertinente, i capelli che scendevano a coprirgli lo sguardo luminoso.

_«I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared by anything at all.»_

_(Non so perché gli alberi cambino in autunno, so che non sei spaventato da niente.)_

Cantando quella frase, gli occhi di Lydia avevano dardeggiato per un secondo su quelli di Jon, regalandogli un sorriso che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato. Poi era tornata a guardare Joelle e Jon quasi ci era rimasto male, perché avrebbe voluto che quei meravigliosi occhi verdi continuassero a guardare lui, _a cantare solo per lui_.

_«Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you_

_Today!»_

_(Non so se la casa di Biancaneve è vicina o lontana, ma so che ho trascorso il più bel giorno con te, oggi)_

Roman si avvicinò a Lydia e a Joelle, abbracciando la sua bambina da dietro e sedendosi per terra anche lui, mettendosela poi sulle gambe.

_«I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger.» _

_(Ho un padre eccellente, la sua forza mi rende più forte.)_

Lydia sorrise a Roman e lui ricambiò, poggiando il mento sulla testa di Joelle, che si accoccolò a lui e continuò a guardare Lydia con rapita ammirazione.

_«God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out is better than I am!_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you._

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_.»

_(Dio sorride al mio fratellino, sia dentro che fuori è migliore di quanto lo sia io! Sono cresciuta in una casa graziosa e avevo tanto spazio per correre e ho trascorso i migliori giorni insieme a te. C'è un video che ho trovato di quando avevo tre anni, tu prepararvi una tela per disegnare in cucina e mi parlavi. Era l'età delle principesse e delle navi dei pirati e dei sette nani. Papà è intelligente e tu sei la bimba più bella del mondo.)_

L'ultima frase la cantò guardando di nuovo Joelle e avvicinando il suo viso a quello di lei, per sfiorarle il naso con il proprio, un gesto tenero che fece scoppiare la bambina in una risata allegra e contagiosa, alla quale anche Lydia non poté fare a meno di unirsi, perdendosi qualche parole della canzone.

_«Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine and…»_

_(Ora so perché gli alberi cambiano con l'autunno, so che eri sempre dalla mia parte anche quando avevo torto, e ti amo per avermi dato i tuoi occhi, per essere rimasto indietro a guardarmi brillare.)_

Ancora una volta, gli occhi di Lydia si spostarono e cercarono quelli di Jon, per cantargli l'ultima strofa. Una silenziosa e quasi involontaria dedica, accompagnata da quel sorriso delicato e il rossore delle sue guance che, di nuovo, gli fece mancare il respiro nel petto.

_«I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say _

_That I had the best day with you today...»_

_(Non so se tu lo sapevi, per cui sto approfittando di questa occasione per dirti che ho trascorso il migliore dei giorni insieme a te, oggi)_

In quel momento, per un solo istante, tutto il mondo sembrò sparire. E non c'erano più i bambini, la grande casa di Roman Reigns, lo sguardo astioso di Leighla, accanto a Seth Rollins, che Lydia aveva avvertito su di sé per tutto il tempo, il sorriso dolce di Galina e gli occhi emozionati di Joelle. C'era solo Dean Ambrose, _Jon_, poggiato contro un albero, con i suoi occhi scintillanti, incatenati ai suoi, ed un sorriso sincero sulle labbra perfette, che faceva apparire quelle fossette deliziose sulle sue guance. E Lydia sentì il cuore batterle forte nel petto, facendola quasi tremare, mentre un sorriso increspava le sue labbra, _e profumava quasi di am…_

All'improvviso, dopo un applauso che lei aveva registrato solo in parte, i bambini si alzarono per abbracciarla tutti insieme, facendola cadere sdraiata sul pavimento e interrompendo tanto il suo contatto visivo con Jon che i suoi pensieri. Lydia scoppiò a ridere e, con i bambini che l'abbracciavano, l'erba umida che la solleticava e il cielo dorato sulla testa, Lydia si sentì inspiegabilmente _felice._

* * *

«Wow, ragazza! Hai davvero una gran bella voce, lasciatelo dire!» esclamò Naomi, offrendo un bicchiere di succo di frutta all'arancia a Lydia, che lo accettò con un sorriso «Non preoccuparti, lo abbiamo corretto con un po' d'alcool.» ammiccò.

La rossa ridacchiò «Grazie… per questo e per il complimento.» rispose allegra, alzando il bicchiere e facendolo scontrare con quello di Naomi, in un brindisi.

«Figurati, hai una voce meravigliosa, i bambini pendevano dalle tue labbra… e non solo i bambini!» le fece un occhiolino e Lydia arrossì appena «Comunque, non credo che ci siamo presentate a dovere, prima Joe ti ha portata via di corsa per presentarti a Dwayne… sono Trinity.» estese la mano libera e Lydia la strinse.

«Lydia.» si presentò a sua volta «Io ti conosco già, in realtà.» Trin corrugò la fronte «Sono una fan della WWE.» spiegò.

«Oh!» fece Naomi, con un sorriso sorpreso «Bella, con una voce meravigliosa, brava con i bambini e persino fan del wrestling! Tesoro, tu sei il sogno proibito di ogni Superstar negli spogliatoi! Se sei anche brava tra le lenzuola come lo sei a maneggiare la chitarra…» lasciò la frase in sospeso, dandole semplicemente un colpetto d'intesa col gomito.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e il succo le andò di traverso, facendola tossire. Trinity scoppiò a ridere.

«E sei anche pudica! Oh, sei una pulcina adorabile!» esclamò, abbracciandola «E poi, guardati, sei così piccolina! Io già ti voglio bene!»

Lydia, stretta ora contro Trinity, ridacchiò in imbarazzo e cercò di tenere alto il bicchiere, per non versare il succo.

«Trin, quanti di quei succhi di frutta corretti ti sei già bevuta?» domandò Galina, avvicinandosi a loro con un sorriso divertito. Leighla camminava al suo fianco, ma non era altrettanto entusiasta e sul suo viso c'era un'espressione seria e tediata; le braccia incrociate al petto denotavano bene il suo umore e il suo non volersi aprire. Era palese che Galina doveva averla trascinata dalle due ragazze contro la sua volontà.

«Galina!» esclamò Naomi, gettando ora le braccia al collo della cugina acquisita e travolgendola «Oh, non tanti! Solo tre… forse quattro… o erano cinque? Ah, ho rubato anche un goccio di birra da Jon! [**nda: Jimmy uso si chiama Jonathan, quindi parla del marito, non di Dean ;)**]»

Galina ridacchiò e scosse la testa «Andiamo, ti porto a prendere un po' d'acqua, così ti riprendi, sì?» disse con dolcezza, come se stesse parlando ad una bambina.

Trinity mise il broncio «Voglio Jon! Mi porti da Jon?» domandò capricciosa.

«Sì, sì, andiamo a cercare Jon…» Galina, che si muoveva a fatica con Trinity allacciata ora alle sue spalle e accasciata su di lei, lanciò un'occhiata penetrante a Leighla, la cui espressione, nel comprendere forse il messaggio implicito di quegli occhi nocciola, si sgretolò in un misto di sorpresa e disappunto «Tieni tu compagnia a Lydia, mentre porto Trin a riprendersi un po', vero, Lay?» domandò candidamente, ignorando l'espressione contrariata della sua amica.

"_Beh, potrebbe anche cercare di nasconderlo, che non è entusiasta di rimanere sola con me…"_ pensò Lydia, lanciandole un'occhiata di sottecchi _"In fondo, neanche io voglio rimanere sola con lei, eppure mica la sto guardando così male… o sì?_"

«Veramente dovrei cercare Col…» mormorò Leighla, cominciando a guardarsi intorno.

«Colby è grande, grosso e vaccinato, può stare cinque minuti senza che tu gli faccia la guardia! Da brava, Leighla, lascia a quel ragazzo i suoi spazi! Socializza!» la interruppe Galina: il suo tono era gioviale, allegro, ma i suoi occhi erano severi e non ammettevano repliche.

Leighla arrossì di disappunto e strinse le belle labbra scure in una linea sottile «Oh, d'accordo…» bofonchiò, evidentemente poco entusiasta.

«Brava la mia ragazza!» esclamò Galina e si allontanò con Trinity che adesso aveva preso a canticchiare chissà cosa.

E così, Lydia e Leighla rimasero da sole.

Era evidente che nessuna delle due voleva trovarsi lì, in quel momento, ma entrambe rimasero esattamente dov'erano, temendo una rappresaglia da parte di Galina se non avessero fatto almeno un minimo di conversazione civile.

Un silenzio teso ed imbarazzato scese su di loro e Lydia si guardò intorno, a disagio. Portò il bicchiere alle labbra e bevve un sorso: se aveva la bocca occupata era giustificata a non parlare, giusto? Oh, ma perché erano così lontane dal buffet?

Leighla non sembrava di certo più propensa di lei a comunicare, così Lydia prese un respiro profondo e si leccò le labbra, cercando di prendere tempo.

«E'… è una bella giornata, no?» farfugliò, in un timido tentativo di comunicazione.

"_Oh, grandioso. Parlare del tempo, questo sì che non è un patetico clichè, complimenti Lydia."_

«Sì.» rispose semplicemente Leighla, spostando i suoi occhi di ghiaccio su di lei, con aria di sufficienza.

"_Non impegnarti troppo, miss Antipatia._"

«Già…» su, prova a fare di meglio, Lydia! «E' una fortuna, così Joelle si è potuta godere la festa al sole. I bambini amano stare all'aria aperta.»

Okay, i suoi argomenti di conversazione facevano uno più schifo dell'altro.

«Tu piaci _loro_ molto.» disse Leighla, quasi dal nulla, con voce cupa e l'espressione imbronciata.

Lydia la guardò sorpresa e arrossì «Ai bambini, dici? Beh, credo solo di essere la novit-»

«No. _Non parlavo dei bambini._» la interruppe seccamente Leighla, squadrandola con un'occhiata densa, che la mise subito a disagio «Che cos'è di te che li attrae così tanto?» mormorò, più a se stessa che non a Lydia.

La ragazza la fissò a disagio, sbattendo le palpebre e deglutendo.

_Okay, questo era ancora più imbarazzante._

Lydia avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni, ma qualcuno le passò una mano attorno alla vita, facendola sussultare per la sorpresa, e la strinse a sé. Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi, per capire chi fosse: il calore naturale del suo corpo, i muscoli del petto contro la spalla nuda, il profumo di muschio e pelle… _il suo cuore che frullava incontrollabile nel petto._ Dean.

«Te la porto via, _Leighton_, ma dall'espressione sollevata del tuo viso, direi che non ti dispiace affatto. Oppure, sei solo contenta di vedermi? Sarebbe una prima volta assoluta.» disse infatti la voce roca di Jon, facendo trasalire entrambe le ragazze.

«Dean!» lo rimproverò Lydia, alzando il viso di scatto verso di lui, anche se una parte di sé stava segretamente esultando per il suo arrivo.

Leighla, d'altro canto, era arrossita, e non si capiva se era più per le parole dure di Jon o per il fatto che, _di nuovo_, aveva sbagliato il suo nome.

«Che c'è?» fece Dean innocentemente, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«No, va bene.» rispose Leighla, con molta più classe e fierezza di quanto Lydia non si sarebbe aspettata; quella ragazza aveva una faccia tosta invidiabile «Tanto stavo andando a cercare Col.»

«Buona fortuna.» ghignò Jon, con una scintilla cattiva negli occhi azzurri.

Leighla sollevò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia al petto, in silenziosa richiesta di spiegazioni.

«Credo che si sia nascondendo da te, _sweetcheeks_, ma la cosa non mi sorprende.» la prese in giro, e lei spalancò le labbra, indignata e ferita, ma Jon non le diede il tempo di replicare, perché strinse di più Lydia a sé «Andiamo, _sunshine._» le ordinò morbidamente all'orecchio e poi si voltò, lasciando sola una Leighla ora furente.

* * *

Jon la condusse dietro l'albero da cui aveva seguito la sua piccola esibizione, girandoci intorno così che fossero accolti dalla visione dell'enorme piscina e nascosti dagli sguardi indiscreti dei bambini, che erano tornati a giocare sul castello gonfiabile, e degli adulti, che erano al buffet. Jon la fece poggiare contro il tronco e poi, senza preavviso, calò su di lei, rapendole le labbra in un bacio lungo e pieno di bisogno, che le fece frullare forte il cuore nel petto.

«E' da quando Joelle ci ha interrotti, che desidero farlo.» sussurrò, una volta che si fu allontanato, leccandosi poi le labbra «Sai di arancia ed alcool, _darlin'._»

Lydia sorrise, cercando di riprendere fiato, le guance ora rosse come il tramonto alle loro spalle. Jon sogghignò piano, sfiorandole il profilo del viso con l'indice, lo sguardo perso in quello di lei.

«Ciao, _straniera._»

«Ciao, _straniero._» rispose lei, ritrovando finalmente la voce.

«Se sapevo che questa festa ci avrebbe tenuti così separati, avrei dato retta a me stesso e saremmo rimasti a casa.» disse Jon, con uno sguardo divertito.

Lydia scosse la testa, esasperata, e le sue mani corsero a sfiorargli l'addome da sopra la maglietta bianca.

«Ora siamo insieme, no?»

«Mmm.» rispose Jon pensieroso, accarezzandole il viso con le nocche «Ti stai divertendo?»

Lydia annuì «Molto. La famiglia di Roman è molto calorosa. Non mi hanno fatta sentire a disagio.» _Beh, tutti tranne Leighla, ma lei non fa parte della famiglia di Joe, quindi non conta_. «E i bambini sono adorabili.»

«E loro adorano te_._ Devo ammetterlo, ci sai davvero fare. Sono colpito.» confessò Jon, con un sorrisetto.

«Anche tu non sei stato male, con Joelle. Non me lo aspettavo, sono colpita.» replicò, divertita.

«Ci sono tante cose, di me, che ti stupiranno, _little fighter._» disse lui e c'era una sorta di promessa, nella voce. Ma Lydia non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni, perché Jon cambiò immediatamente discorso «Adoro sentirti cantare. La tua voce mi fa uno strano effetto.»

Lydia sorrise ancora e arrossì, timida «Ah sì?»

«Sì.» confermò lui, con sguardo assorto «Me l'ha fatto sin dalla prima volta che ti ho vista, sul palco del _"The Discordant Note"_.»

_Era la prima volta che glielo diceva._

Lydia lo guardò sorpresa, ma lui scosse la testa, come a scacciare qualsiasi strano pensiero gli fosse balenato per la mente.

«Sei… bella, quando canti. Vorrei che lo facessi solo per me.» sussurrò piano, sfiorando la stoffa del vestito.

«Cos'era, un complimento, quello, _Ambrose_?» lo prese in giro.

«Non ti ci abituare.» rimbeccò lui con un ghigno.

Lydia ridacchiò, poi sollevò la mano e gliela poggiò sul viso, facendolo abbassare di nuovo per incontrare le sue labbra, in un bacio questa volta più morbido e delicato.

«Vorrà dire che canterò per te tutte le volte che me lo chiederai.» sussurrò con dolcezza.

Lo sentì sorridere contro le sue labbra «Sta' attenta a quello che prometti, _Sunshine._ Perché la tua voce mi fa uno strano effetto anche qui.» l'avvertì, afferrandole la mano e portandola sotto la cintura dei jeans, attraverso i quali lei poteva già sentire la sua eccitazione.

«Oh.» Lydia arrossì e sollevò il viso di scatto, poi però, in uno slancio di coraggio, si leccò piano le labbra «Bene, me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che saremo in camera da letto.»

Jon la guardò stupito e poi ridacchiò «Oh, credo di riuscire a farti cantare per me anche senza chiedertelo, in quelle occasioni, _darlin'._» disse provocatore, sfiorandole le spalle nude con la punta delle dita e facendola sospirare contro le sue labbra, a pochi centimetri da quelle di lei «Ogni spinta, una nota musicale…» sussurrò.

Lydia deglutì «Piuttosto presuntuoso da parte tua.»

Jon ghignò «Se vuoi, ti do una dimostrazione subito.»

Lydia allargò gli occhi, colta alla sprovvista «Jon, non…»

«Joe mi ha fatto vedere la camera nella quale dormiremo stasera.» la interruppe lui, con un sorrisetto arrogante «Puoi tornare a respirare, _darlin'._ Non ho intenzione di prenderti qui davanti a tutti.» Lydia lasciò andare un profondo respiro e questo scatenò una nuova risatina bassa in Jon «Sei uno spasso, _little fighter._» la prese in giro.

«E tu sei un'idiota, Ambrose!» lo rimproverò lei, senza riuscire tuttavia a trattenere un sorrisino divertito.

«Tieni a freno la lingua, _sunshine._» l'avvertì lui.

«Altrimenti?» lo provocò lei, malandrina.

Jon le afferrò il mento con una mano e le tenne la testa ferma «Potrei trovare modi più fantasiosi per usarla.» la minacciò dolcemente, rapendole le labbra in un nuovo bacio infuocato, che le fece tremare le gambe «Vieni in camera con me.» mormorò nel bacio e Lydia sorrise, allontanandosi, seppur di malavoglia.

_Sarebbe rimasto a baciarlo per tutta la vita._

«No, Jon…»

«Perché no?» insistette lui, sfiorandole i capelli.

«Siamo ad una festa per bambini.» gli ricordò.

Jon sbuffò «Sei una smoscia cazzi, Lydia.» l'accuso.

«JON! Come sei volgare!» lo ammonì, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio.

«Oh, questo non è niente, credimi. Dovresti vedere Moxley.» le sorrise, ammiccando.

Lydia sorrise malandrina «Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo, un giorno.»

«Meglio di no.» rispose lui, sfiorandole il profilo del viso con sguardo assorto.

«Perché no?» domandò lei, corrugando la fronte. Jon passò l'indice sulla piccola ruga d'espressione che si era formata tra le sue sopracciglia fine.

«Perché è uno psicopatico e uno sporco maschilista.» disse lui, con tranquilla sincerità «E tu sei così fragile e indifesa… lui ci metterebbe un secondo a farti del male.» Lydia rabbrividì alle sue parole e si morse il labbro inferiore «Uh-uh. Che ti ho detto prima? Se non vuoi venire in camera con me, non farlo.»

«Pensi che io non sarei in grado di gestirlo?» sussurrò lei, non capendo nemmeno il perché di quella domanda.

Jon fece un sorriso strano, che la mise un po' a disagio, ma non rispose. Lydia lo guardò dal basso, le iridi improvvisamente frenetiche. Jon ricambiò, ma poi il suo sguardo si spostò oltre l'albero.

«Vulcano rosa tra tre…. due… uno…» sussurrò, mentre il suo sorriso diventava divertito.

«LYDIA!» la voce di Joelle esplose dietro di loro e Jon si allontanò dalla ragazza di un passo, lasciandola libera.

Lydia si affacciò dall'albero e venne accolta dalla visione della piccola Joelle che correva verso di lei. La travolse, abbracciandole le gambe, e Lydia non cadde solo perché Jon protese un braccio e la bloccò, afferrandola dietro la schiena, con un sorrisetto.

«Hey, tesoro… dimmi tutto.» disse Lydia, accarezzandole i capelli.

La bambina sollevò il viso e la guardò con occhi enormi.

«Vieni a giocare al gioco delle coppie Disney!» esclamò, prendendola per mano «Anche tu, _zio Jon!_» disse con entusiasmo, afferrando il dito indice di Jon e cominciando a trascinarli entrambi verso l'interno della casa, dove gli altri si stavano velocemente radunando.

Lydia si girò a lanciare un sorriso divertito al ragazzo, un sopracciglio sollevato «Ora cosa ti inventerai, _Mr. sono-allergico-al-the-immaginario?» _lo schernì.

Jon sbuffò e scosse il capo, ma un sorriso sincero gli curvò nuovamente le labbra.

_Solo Lydia era in grado di farlo sorridere in quel modo._

* * *

Alla fine, Jon era riuscito, Lydia non sapeva con quale scusa, a tirarsi fuori dal gioco delle coppie Disney.

Che si trattava di persone ricche, lo si capiva non solo dall'enormità di una casa o dalla sfarzosità di una festa, ma anche e soprattutto dai piccoli dettagli.

_Come il fatto che erano stati comprati degli abiti dei personaggi Disney da far indossare agli invitati per intrattenere i bambini._

Il gioco delle coppie Disney, come lo aveva chiamato Joelle, consisteva nel pescare da una ciotola un bigliettino con su scritto il nome di un personaggio di un cartone animato, al quale era legato il personaggio di cui si innamorava dentro la storia, in modo da formare appunto delle coppie (Hercules e Megara; Aladdin e Jasmine; Rapunzel e Flynn Ryder; Tarzan e Jane… tutti i cartoni animati preferiti di Joelle, ovviamente). Una volta saputo il personaggio da interpretare, tutti dovevano indossare i rispettivi abiti ed esibirsi in uno spettacolino per i bambini, al ritmo di una delle canzoni presenti nel cartone animato.

Lydia, che aveva pescato Rapunzel, era ora avvolta in un lungo abito rosa e la parrucca di biondi capelli le pesava sulla testa come un mantello di pece. Fortuna che doveva stare a piedi nudi, altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto tenere l'equilibrio sui tacchi con quel peso!

E poi, giusto perché Leighla non sembrava odiarla ancora abbastanza, indovinate chi era il suo compagno di coppia per il gioco?

_Seth Rollins_, ora in gilet blu, camicia bianca, pantaloni marroni e stivali, impersonava Flynn Ryder.

Si erano già esibite due coppie: Roman e Naomi, vestiti da Tarzan e Jane – Lydia aveva trovato il samoano molto attraente, in quelle vesti… e doveva ammettere che, così vestito, le ricordava vagamente Leo Krueger di NXT! Considerazione a parte, aveva provato una tenerezza infinita nel vedere l'Ariete dello SHIELD fare uno spettacolino del genere per la sua bambina. The Rock, che ironia della sorte aveva pescato Hercules, era finito in coppia proprio con Leighla che, vestita da Megara, Lydia doveva ammetterlo, antipatia a parte, era meravigliosa.

Ora toccava proprio a Seth e Lydia, che si sorrisero impacciati mentre Joelle metteva play e partiva la base de _Il mio nuovo sogno._

Jon si gustò la scena, comodamente seduto su una poltrona, una nuova bottiglia di birra tra le mani. C'era una luce divertita, nel suo sguardo, che si rifletteva nel sorrisino che gli piegava le labbra. I suoi occhi erano saldamente fissati sulla piccola _Rapunzel_, che ora volteggiava graziosamente intorno a Colby, troppo goffo per accennare movimenti di danza a ritmo della canzone. _La sua voce era, come sempre, incantevole._ Sarebbe rimasto ore ad ascoltarla: era calda, cristallina, delicata… e al tempo stesso conservava una cadenza sensuale, che era in grado di accenderlo. _Beh, veramente tutto di lei lo accendeva._ Fosse dipeso da lui, non le avrebbe mai tolto le mani di dosso. Non importava quante volte lo facessero (e, considerando che era passata solo una settimana, metà della quale erano rimasti separati, erano già decisamente TANTE volte), lui non era mai sazio di Lydia, della sua pelle morbida, del suo profumo inebriante, del suo sapore dolcissimo… ecco, al solo pensiero sentiva la patta dei suoi pantaloni tirare e si agitò sul posto.

_Le cose che quella ragazzina gli faceva._

Si riscosse da quei pensieri conturbanti solo quando sentì i bambini applaudire entusiasti alla fine dell'esibizione. Il modo in cui Lydia sorrideva e arrossiva era unico.

_Oh, riprenditi, Jon Moxley: che cazzo ti succede?_

«Hey! Ma Megara non si può baciare con Flynn Ryder!» protestò Joelle e solo allora Jon spostò lo sguardo da Rapunzel e vide che Leighla si era alzata e si era avventata su Colby, baciandolo davanti a tutti.

_Ma che aveva nel cervello, quella ragazza, oggi?_

_Beh, oddio… fosse stato solo oggi._

Colby rise goffamente e le circondò la vita con un braccio «Che ti prende, _sweetheart?_»

Leighla si strinse innocentemente nelle spalle «Perdonami, JoJo… è solo che zia Lay voleva complimentarsi con zio Colby. E' o non è stato il migliore?» sviò, con un sorriso cristallino, che conquistò anche la piccoletta.

«Sì!» esplose Joelle con entusiasmo, subito dimentica dell'indignazione precedente «_Zio Colby e zia Lydia sono i migliori!_» esclamò, andando ad abbracciare Lydia, che rise, imbarazzata e felice di essere già chiamata affettuosamente _zia_.

Il sorriso di Leighla le scivolò via dal viso e una strana luce brillò nei suoi occhi.

«Hey! Ti ricordo che la tua mamma ancora non si è esibita!» si intromise Galina, vestita da Jasmine, leggendo in tempo la situazione e salvandola.

Lydia si accucciò e sorrise a Joelle «Ha ragione, sai? Va' dalla tua mamma, sono sicura che lei farà uno spettacolo ancora più bello per te.» sussurrò, facendole un occhiolino.

Joelle sorrise radiosa e trotterellò da Galina, che l'abbracciò.

Nel frattempo, Leighla era riuscita a trascinare via Colby dalla sala, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Lydia scrollò le spalle e sospirò, poi i suoi occhi si puntarono su Jon, che le sorrise e le fece cenno col capo di avvicinarsi a lui, battendo una mano sulla coscia, come ad invitarla a sederglisi in grembo. Ancora nei panni di Rapunzel, Lydia trotterellò come una bimba da lui, che l'afferrò per un polso e la costrinse a cadere sulle sue gambe, tenendola stretta a sé.

«Hai una banana in tasca o sei solo contento di vedermi?» sussurrò Lydia divertita, sentendo la sua erezione premere contro il suo fondoschiena.

Jon si limitò a mostrarle un ghignetto arrogante, mentre partiva la melodia di _Il mondo è mio_ e Galina e Jimmy Uso – o era Jey? – cominciavano ad esibirsi per i bambini.

«Stai molto bene bionda.» le mormorò all'orecchio e il suo respiro caldo le sfiorò il collo, facendola rabbrividire appena.

«Tu dici?» fece lei, sistemandosi meglio la parrucca pesantissima sulla testa.

«Sì… ma devo dire che ti preferisco comunque ramata, _piccola Rapunzel._» sussurrò, baciandole teneramente il collo. La massa di capelli lo copriva da occhi indiscreti.

Lydia si agitò appena sulle sue gambe «Jon… bambini.»

«Lydia… smosciacazzi.» rimbeccò lui di rimando.

«Oh, da quel che sento, non mi sembra propria.» ridacchiò, voltandosi a guardarlo con aria malandrina.

«Te l'ho già detto che ho un uso migliore per quella lingua lunga?» fece lui, sfiorandole il profilo del viso.

«Sì… e non vedo l'ora di scoprire qual è.»

Gli occhi di Jon si scurirono di desiderio e lei avvertì un brivido scuoterle la schiena. Le si seccò la gola e fu una vera fortuna che l'esibizione finì in quel momento e l'applauso le diede l'opportunità di distogliere lo sguardo, perché aveva rischiato di venir risucchiata da quelle iridi blu per sempre.

* * *

La festa era proseguita in tranquillità e allegria. C'era stato il momento della torta – _una gigantesca torta azzurra, con tantissimi pupazzetti di zucchero a rappresentare i personaggi del cartone animato Frozen _– e lo scarto dei regali. La notte era ormai arrivata e mentre i primi ospiti cominciavano a salutare e ad andarsene, Lydia si prese un po' di tempo per se stessa. Dean aveva accompagnato Roman in garage, per riporre alcune cose della festa che Galina aveva già cominciato a togliere; The Rock aveva salutato tutti e si era congedato con la sua famiglia, perché l'indomani mattina avrebbe dovuto continuare a girare le scene del suo prossimo film; Seth era sparito di nuovo, probabilmente portato da Leighla lontano da chiunque –_ Dio se era possessiva, quella ragazza!_ Jimmy e Jey Uso, con Trinity e Ashley (la moglie di Jey) erano in salotto con i rispettivi figli e la piccola Joelle, a guardare _Rapunzel_ – era piaciuta così tanto l'esibizione di Lydia e Colby, che i bambini avevano voluto rivederlo.

Lydia si era congedata, con la scusa di fare una telefonata, ed era uscita in giardino. L'aria fresca della notte l'aveva salutata, spazzandole via i capelli dal viso e facendole depositare piccoli brividi lungo le gambe e le braccia nude. Tuttavia, era una sensazione piacevole, alla quale si abituò quasi subito. Passeggiò distrattamente per il maestoso giardino, il telefono accuratamente riposto nella borsetta: non aveva nessuno da chiamare e il pensiero la fece rattristare un po'. Chissà dov'era la sua famiglia, i suoi genitori… cercava di non pensarci, perché le faceva sempre un po' male constatare come nessuno la cercasse. E' vero, lei non ricordava nulla, ma a quanto pare la cosa era reciproca e tutto il mondo sembrava essersi dimenticato di lei… solo che non avevano come scusa una commozione cerebrale.

Lydia sospirò e sollevò una mano, sfiorandosi il taglio dietro la nuca, ormai una piccola cicatrice che probabilmente sarebbe rimasta per sempre. Jon le aveva tolto i punti una settimana prima e le aveva detto che si era rimarginata, ma che sapeva come funzionavano le ferite in quei punti così delicati e che probabilmente sarebbe rimasto un segno bianco per sempre. Quando lei si era fatta triste, lui le aveva baciato teneramente la nuca, sussurrandole che _le cicatrici erano sexy._ E Lydia non aveva potuto fare altro che sciogliersi in un sorriso dolcissimo, che Jon aveva rubato con un bacio, per farlo suo.

Stava sorridendo anche adesso ed un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra, ma non era triste, questa volta. Le bastava pensare a Dean per tornare ad essere di buon umore.

_Che cosa le aveva fatto, quel ragazzo?_

Si sedette sul bordo della piscina, togliendosi le scarpe e abbandonandole accanto a sé, per poter immergere i piedi nell'acqua riscaldata. C'era pace e tranquillità, il vociare che proveniva da dentro la villa era soffuso e lì fuori non sembrava esserci altra anima viva oltre a lei. Chiuse gli occhi e poggiò le mani dietro di sé, inarcando la schiena e offrendo il suo viso al cielo notturno e ai pallidi raggi di luna che facevano timidamente capolino da una coltre di fumose nubi.

«Sono io che ho la capacità di trovarti sempre quando sei sola o sei tu ad esserlo un po' troppo spesso?»

Lydia riaprì gli occhi, riconoscendo la voce gentile di Seth Rollins, che ora torreggiava su di lei, apparendole al contrario.

«Tutte e due, credo.» rispose lei con un sorrisino.

«Posso unirmi a te?» domandò Colby, sedendosi accanto a lei.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle «Se la tua ragazza te lo permette, chi sono io per impedirlo?» lo provocò lei con un sorrisino divertito.

Seth sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli; sembrava imbarazzato «Già…» borbottò «Di solito non è così…»

«Possessiva? Gelosa? Territoriale?» offrì Lydia.

Colby annuì, grattandosi il collo «Sì, non so che le sia preso… ma non voglio parlare di lei, ti prego! Mi sono appena preso una pausa e vorrei non pensare a Leighla per dieci secondi di fila!» esclamò esasperato.

«Oi-oi.» fece Lydia, sollevando le sopracciglia «Questo non è mai un buon segno, _Sethie_.»

Lui, per tutta risposta, scrollò le spalle «Parliamo d'altro, okay?» liquidò il discorso e Lydia si limitò ad annuire, accondiscendente «Allora, perché eri qui tutta sola?»

«Avevo bisogno di riprendere un pochino il fiato. I bambini mi hanno sfiancata, oggi! Non me lo aspettavo!» disse, con un sorriso affettuoso, che Seth reciprocò.

«E ti stupisci? Sei una ragazza adorabile, Lydia. _Chiunque cadrebbe ai tuoi piedi._» nel dire quell'ultima frase, lo sguardo di Colby si era fatto più scuro e penetrante ma lei, intenta ora a fissare i suoi piedi nell'acqua della piscina, non se ne accorse.

«Beh, grazie…» borbottò però imbarazzata, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Anche Seth arrossì, nel vederla così impacciata, e si grattò la nuca, distogliendo lo sguardo «Figurati, è la verità.» rispose, un po' a disagio.

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni istanti, poi fu proprio lui a riaprire la conversazione «Allora… tu e Jon…?» domandò allusivamente, sperando che Lydia fosse più intuitiva del ragazzo in questione.

«Già.» rispose infatti lei, automaticamente, mostrando un sorriso timido e delicato, che gli fece inspiegabilmente battere il cuore nel petto... _Lydia era di una bellezza così fragile, che a suo parere era impossibile non venir attratti da lei_ «Anche se ancora non è chiaro nemmeno a noi.» aggiunse lei, costringendolo a tornare alla realtà.

«In che senso?» chiese, corrugando la fronte.

«Credo che per De… per Jon… tutta questa situazione sia molto strana. E lo è anche per me. Non ci siamo ancora abituati a tutto questo. Sai… credo che lui non abbia mai avuto una…» farfugliò, torcendosi nervosamente le mani.

«Una ragazza fissa?» la aiutò Seth, con un sorrisino mesto.

Lydia annuì piano «Già. E'… è solo una mia impressione o…?»

«No, in effetti, da quando lo conosco, non è mai stato con nessuna. E che io sappia, non ha mai avuto una relazione seria. Perché me lo domandi?»

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle «Così, _pour parler_.» sviò.

In realtà, lei sapeva benissimo perché aveva posto quella domanda. Sapere di essere una _prima volta_ di Jon, sebbene non nel senso più convenzionale del termine, la rendeva felice, ma allo stesso tempo nervosa. Che cosa lo aveva spinto a fermarsi con lei? Cosa di lei lo aveva convinto a restare e a non continuare sulla via delle sue abitudini? E se lei non fosse stata all'altezza? E se lui si fosse stufato? E se era solo una fiammata dirompente che si sarebbe estinta subito, lasciandola non solo bruciata, ma in cenere? No… non voleva pensarci. Non doveva farlo.

«…dia? Lydia?» la richiamò Seth, schioccandole le dita davanti al viso per farla tornare alla realtà «Vuoi che ti lasci sola?»

Lydia scosse la testa «Eh? N-no… perché?»

«Eri così assorta nei tuoi pensieri, magari preferisci…» fece Seth, cominciando ad alzarsi.

«No!» esclamò Lydia, forse con un po' troppo vigore, perché lui rise piano, facendola arrossire «Scusami, Seth. Resta pure, mi fa piacere.» aggiunse, più delicatamente, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio, per convincerlo a fermarsi.

_Oh, quelle dita fredde erano così morbide…_

Colby sorrise e annuì «Allora, a parte la non definibile relazione con Jon…» riprese lui, per riaprire la conversazione «Mi ha detto che siete riusciti a trovare l'indirizzo di casa tua e che tu sei tornata a vivere lì.»

Lydia annuì «Sì. E a proposito di questo…» si girò a guardarlo, con un sorriso sincero che gli fece frullare il cuore nel petto, _di nuovo_ «Volevo ringraziarti. E' merito tuo se sono riuscita a tornare a casa.»

Colby sbatté le palpebre, perplesso «Merito mio?»

«Sì… sei tu che hai recuperato la mia borsetta, la notte che Callum…» non concluse la frase, come sempre non ce ne era alcun bisogno.

«Oh, già. Lo avevo dimenticato, con tutto quello che è successo.» rispose lui, mentre i suoi occhi, proprio come quelli di Dean, si scurivano al ricordo di quella nottata «Quindi, hai trovato qualcosa di interessante, al suo interno? Mi fa piacere.» aggiunse, pensieroso.

«Sì, c'era il mio portafoglio con la mia patente. Ho trovato anche le chiavi di casa e quelle della macchina. Jon è riuscito a capire di che modello si trattasse e siamo andati a recuperarla. Era parcheggiata dietro il _"The Discordant Note"._ Almeno su qualcosa, Call aveva detto la verità…» sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Capisco.» rispose Seth, annuendo «Ti ho mandato un messaggio, la mattina dopo. Volevo sapere come stessi, ma non mi hai mai risposto…» ricordò dopo un po'.

Lydia schiuse le labbra «Oh, sì! Mi è arrivato! In realtà, ti ho chiamato appena l'ho letto, ma mi ha risposto Leighla e… immagino non ti abbia mai detto che ti avevo cercato, vero?»

Colby assottigliò lo sguardo e scosse la testa «No… le sarà passato di mente.»

"_O forse mi odia…"_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere Lydia, ma ebbe il buon senso di tacere.

«Sì, sicuramente è così.» disse invece, con una scrollata di spalle.

«E qual era la risposta?» le domandò lui, sfiorandole il braccio nudo con una carezza «Come ti senti?»

Lydia prese un profondo respiro «Non lo so.» confessò «Credo bene. Sto bene, fin tanto che Jon è con me… e fin tanto che sto con te e con Roman e con tutti gli altri.» disse, offrendogli un sorriso timido «Ma quando poi sono da sola… non lo so, _Sethie_. E' una situazione così stressante. E' passato quasi un mese, dalla notte dell'incidente, eppure… io ancora non riesco a ricordare nulla del mio passato. Ho qualche flash disordinato, soprattutto quando sono in casa, ma niente che possa comporre un quadro generale e…» sospirò pesantemente, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

«Hey, hey, hey… non fare così.» la consolò Colby con dolcezza «Su, vieni qui. Avanti.» l'abbracciò, spingendola contro il suo petto caldo e poggiandole il mento sulla testa «Andrà tutto bene, okay? Ci siamo qui noi. Pensiamo noi a te. Tu non sei sola, in tutto questo. Hai Dean e Roman. _Hai me._»

Lydia sorrise piano, godendo del calore naturale del corpo di Seth: era sempre così piacevole stare tra le sue braccia, questo era qualcosa che non poteva negare. Chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò nel suo tocco, che riusciva sempre, in qualche strano modo, a tranquillizzarla.

«Sto vedendo un dottore…» le scappò all'improvviso, prima che potesse impedirselo.

«Come dici?» chiese Seth perplesso, allontanandola appena per guardarla in viso.

Lydia evitò di restituire il suo sguardo e si torturò il labbro, ora nervosa.

_Dio, se era sexy mentre si mordeva le labbra in quel modo…_

«Non… non dirlo a Jon.» disse piano «Voglio essere io a farlo…»

«D'accordo.» fece Colby confuso «Ma che cos'è che non dovrei dirgli, di preciso?»

«Questa settimana, visto che sono stata a casa da sola, ho approfittato per andare in ospedale. Ho spiegato la mia situazione e il medico si è detto molto preoccupato della mia condizione. Ha detto che una commozione cerebrale di questa gravità può avere conseguenze serie e che ho fatto bene ad andare all'ospedale, anche se un po' tardi… mi hanno fatto una TAC, per capire cosa c'è che non va e se la cosa è permanente oppure no. Gli ho spiegato che vedo dei flash, di tanto in tanto, e mi ha detto che questo è un buon segno, ma che per avere risposte più concrete dovremmo aspettare i risultati della TAC.» buttò tutto fuori, confidandosi con lui.

Colby la guardò a metà tra lo stupito e il preoccupato «Capisco. Credo che tu abbia fatto bene, comunque. Questa situazione deve risolversi e tu hai bisogno di tutto l'aiuto medico possibile.» le sorrise rassicurante, sfiorandole il viso con una carezza «Quando avrai i risultati della TAC?»

«A metà della settimana prossima. E c'è dell'altro…» aggiunse, torcendosi le mani in grembo e abbassando lo sguardo.

«Cosa? Parla, Lydia, prometto di non giudicare.» disse Colby, alzandole il viso con due dita sotto il mento.

Lydia lo guardò indecisa… _"Ormai hai fatto trenta…"_ si disse mentalmente «Il dottore ha detto che, qualunque sia l'entità del danno che ho riportato, sarebbe bene cercare di fare degli esercizi per riacquistare la memoria. Il che significa frequentare una serie di appuntamenti con un gruppo medico specializzato in amnesia, che mi aiuterà a sviluppare le mie capacità mnemoniche, così che io possa provare a ricordare.»

Colby la guardò sorpreso «Mi sembra un'ottima scelta. Perché non vuoi dirlo a Jon?»

Lydia si morse piano il labbro inferiore, poi sospirò e le sue spalle si afflosciarono «Perché gli incontri ci sarebbero due volte a settimana e so che lui vorrebbe che io tornassi a viaggiare con voi.» spiegò, umettandosi le labbra «Ma se devo essere presente a questi incontri, non potrò farlo. E lui è sempre così impegnato, _voi_ siete sempre così impegnati. Girate per il mondo intero e difficilmente siete a casa. Il… il nostro… la nostra… relazione è appena nata e non sappiamo nemmeno come definirla e io… oh! Seth, come potremo costruire qualcosa di concreto se non riusciremo nemmeno a vederci? Lui incontra così tante ragazze ogni giorno, è circondato da splendide Divas ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, perché dovrebbe…»

«Hey. Fermati. Basta così, Lydia.» la fermò Colby con gentilezza, prendendole una mano tra le sue e costringendola a tornare a guardarlo; nei suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi era dipinta tutta l'angoscia che aveva già potuto chiaramente scorgere nelle sue parole «Ascoltami. Jon ci tiene a te, davvero. Non l'ho mai visto così preso da qualcuno. Abbiamo già stabilito che non è da lui avere una sola ragazza, eppure, eccoti qui.»

«Ma…» cercò di protestare Lydia, ma lui le mise un dito sulle labbra, fermandola di nuovo.

«Shhh. Niente ma. Ascoltami, ho detto. Voglio rivelarti una cosa.»

Colby non sapeva, esattamente, perché volesse dirle quelle cose riguardo Jon… però non le piaceva vederla triste e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di renderla nuovamente allegra e spensierata come quel pomeriggio, quando l'aveva osservata giocare e cantare per i bambini.

_Lydia aveva quell'espressione triste e malinconica troppo spesso, per i suoi gusti, e se lui poteva portargliela via, in un qualsiasi modo, lo avrebbe fatto di certo._

La ragazza lo guardò in attesa e Seth le sorrise, togliendole l'indice dalle labbra e approfittandone per spostarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Questa settimana tu non c'eri, ma io e Joe sì e ti posso assicurare che Jon non ha fatto altro che parlare di te. Dimmi, quante volte al giorno ti chiamava?»

Lydia arrossì appena «Uhm… almeno una decina.» confessò, e questo fece ridacchiare Colby.

«Vedi? E, credimi, non ha cercato di adescare neanche una singola fan. Ha firmato autografi e fatto foto, ma non ha scherzato o fatto lo scemo con nessuna di loro. Ed è stata davvero la prima volta, da che io e Joe lo conosciamo, che si è risvegliato in hotel _da solo._ E sai qual è la prima cosa che ci ha detto, la mattina?» lei scosse la testa «"_Mi manca il caffè di Lydia. Lei me lo prepara ogni mattina, caldo, in tazza grande e senza zucchero, proprio come piace a me."_» Lydia arrossì di nuovo, mentre un piccolo sorrisino faceva spontaneamente capolino sulle sue labbra «Che poi, siamo sinceri, quello che voleva dire veramente è che gli mancavi tu, ma Jon è troppo _uomo_ per ammettere una cosa del genere.»

Lydia ridacchiò e annuì, trovandosi d'accordo.

«Quindi, non far pensare troppo quella tua graziosa testolina, sì? Jon ci tiene davvero a te e sono sicuro che capirà le tue esigenze. Lui vuole solo che tu stia bene, non credi?»

«Sì, immagino che tu abbia ragione.» concordò lei alla fine «Però…»

«Però…?» la esortò Colby con dolcezza, accarezzandole il dorso della mano, che ancora teneva tra le sue, con il pollice.

«Voglio aspettare i risultati della TAC, prima di parlare con lui. E gli appuntamenti non cominceranno che da Gennaio, quindi, almeno per tutto Dicembre, posso viaggiare con voi…»

«Devi parlargliene, Lydia. Non puoi tenerlo all'oscuro di una cosa così importante. Più aspetti a dirglielo e più lui si arrabbierà, sei consapevole di questo? E non si arrabbierà perché tu non vieni in giro con noi, ma si incazzerà se tu gli tieni nascosta una cosa così importante. Per costruire una relazione, la prima cosa è la sincerità.»

«Ma io non gli sto mentendo…» borbottò Lydia.

«No, stai omettendo. Il che, a volte, è ugualmente sbagliato.»

Lydia sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli «Hai ragione…»

«Ma certo che ho ragione!» rispose Colby, con un sorriso, guadagnandosi una smorfia.

«Gli parlerò, _ma_ dopo il suo compleanno, la settimana prossima. Così avrò i risultati della TAC e potrò parlare con lui di tutto, senza farlo preoccupare inutilmente e senza rovinargli la festa.»

Colby la guardò indeciso, poi sospirò e annuì «Affare fatto?» chiese, offrendogli il mignolo.

Lydia annuì e intrecciò il suo mignolino con quello grande di Seth «Affare fatto.»

* * *

«Lydia!»

Lydia non aveva fatto in tempo neanche a chiudersi la grande vetrata alle spalle, che Joelle le era corsa incontro e l'aveva placcata, abbracciandole le ginocchia.

«Hey, tesoro.» la salutò lei con affetto «Non dovresti già essere andata al letto, tu?» domandò, alzando lo sguardo per vedere l'ora sul grande orologio a pendolo: erano le **23.15**.

«Sì, che dovrebbe.» fece Galina, comparendo da dietro la porta con un pigiamino rosa tra le braccia «Ma la signorina è un po' troppo su di giri e sta facendo i capricci.» Joelle mise un broncio adorabile e guardò la mamma, ancora appiccicata alle gambe di Lydia «Oh, non fare quell'espressione, piccola ruffiana. Non ti servirà a nulla. E' tardi ed è ora di andare sotto le coperte.»

«_Zia Lydia_ può venire a raccontarmi una storia?» chiese Joelle, coprendo un grosso sbadiglio con la mano.

Galina sorrise «Non lo so, chiedilo a lei.»

Joelle alzò il musetto stanco verso la ragazza «Puoi?» domandò, con vocina assonnata.

Lydia sorrise con dolcezza «Ma certo, piccolina.» si chinò e la prese tra le braccia.

«Attenta.» fece Gal «Sembra piccola, ma è pesante.» ridacchiò, mentre Lydia se la sistemava meglio in braccio.

«Ce la faccio, non preoccuparti. Dopo aver portato la parrucca di Rapunzel sulla testa, sento di avere una super forza!» ridacchiò e Galina si unì a lei, mentre le porgeva il pigiama.

«Non ti dispiace occuparti di lei, allora?»

Lydia scosse la testa «Assolutamente, mi fa piacere.»

«Grazie, sei un tesoro. Joelle si è affezionata subito a te, questa cosa non capitava da quando le abbiamo presentato Leighla. Ma, a quanto pare, oggi c'è posto solo per te, nel suo cuore. Non ha voluto nemmeno Joe!» esclamò Galina divertita, facendo arrossire Lydia.

Le fece cenno di seguirla, mentre le mostrava la camera di Joelle, una stanza ampia, sui toni del rosa e bianco, con tantissimi giocattoli, un letto baldacchino, come quello delle principesse, e una miriade di disegni dei personaggi dei cartoni animati Disney sulle pareti.

«Ecco qui. La lascio a te, allora.»

«Sì.» fece Lydia con un sorriso, mentre Joelle giocava distrattamente con i suoi capelli rossi.

«C'è qualcosa, in te, che l'ha conquistata, Lydia.» disse Galina, mentre si accingeva ad uscire «Sei una ragazza speciale. Jon ci ha visto bene.» le fece un occhiolino e Lydia arrossì ancora, mentre Gal rideva piano e la lasciava sola con Joelle.

Lydia la mise seduta sul letto e cominciò a spogliarla del vestito da principessa che indossava, mentre Joelle, con occhi lucidi, continuava a sfiorarle i capelli.

«Hai dei capelli bellissimi… anche io li voglio rossi come i tuoi…» fece, con aria sognante «E poi, sono morbidi morbidi.»

Lydia ridacchiò «Grazie, tesoro. Anche i tuoi sono molto belli.» rispose, mentre le infilava il pigiamino «Ecco fatto. Ora, ci mettiamo sotto le coperte, sì?»

Joelle annuì e si fece sistemare dentro il letto; poi, Lydia le si sedette accanto e la bambina la prese per mano, giocando con le sue dita «Allora, mi racconti una favola?»

«Che favola ti piacerebbe ascoltare?»

«Una che non ho mai sentito…» fece Joelle, facendo fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti «Anzi, voglio che mi canti qualcosa… cantami una favola… hai una voce così bella…!»

Lydia fu sorpresa da quella richiesta, ma alla fine annuì e le sfiorò il viso con una carezza, mentre cominciava a cantare.

«_Ora ti racconto una storia che farai fatica a credere_

_Perché parla di una principessa e di un cavaliere_

_Che in sella al suo cavallo bianco, entrò nel bosco_

_Alla ricerca di un sentimento che tutti chiamavano Amore._

_Prese un sentiero che portava ad una cascata dove l'aria era pura _

_Come il cuore di quella fanciulla che cantava e se ne stava coi conigli,_

_I pappagalli verdi e gialli come i petali di quei fiori che portava tra i capelli._

_Il cavaliere scese dal suo cavallo bianco e piano piano le si avvicinò._

_La guardò per un secondo poi le sorrise e poi pian piano iniziò a dirle queste dolci parole_

_Vorrei essere il raggio di sole che ogni giorno ti viene a svegliare _

_Per farti respirare e farti vivere di me._

_Vorrei essere la prima stella che ogni sera vedi brillare_

_Perché così i tuoi occhi sanno che ti guardo e che sono sempre con te._

_Vorrei essere lo specchio che ti parla_

_E che ad ogni tua domanda ti risponda che al mondo tu sei sempre la più bella!_

_La principessa lo guardò, senza dire parole_

_E si lasciò cadere tra le sue braccia._

_E il cavaliere la portò con sé sul suo cavallo bianco_

_E seguendo il vento, le cantava intanto questa dolce canzone_

_Vorrei essere il raggio di sole che ogni giorno ti viene a svegliare _

_Per farti respirare e farti vivere di me._

_Vorrei essere la prima stella che ogni sera vedi brillare_

_Perché così i tuoi occhi sanno che ti guardo e che sono sempre con te._

_Vorrei essere lo specchio che ti parla_

_E che ad ogni tua domanda ti risponda che al mondo tu sei sempre la più bella…»_

Quando finì di cantare, Joelle si era totalmente addormentata, un sorriso dolcissimo sulle labbra. Le sistemò la manina sotto la coperta e la coprì bene, alzandosi e chinandosi per lasciarle un bacio delicato sulla fronte «Buonanotte, piccolina…» sussurrò.

Poi, si voltò, ma fu costretta a fermarsi e a spalancare gli occhi, mentre il suo cuore perdeva un battito, per lo spavento e per l'emozione, costringendola a portarsi una mano al petto: Dean Ambrose era poggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte, i capelli davanti agli occhi luminosi, un sorrisino sulle labbra, e la osservava attentamente. Lydia prese un respiro, cercando di calmare il suo cuore, poi gli si avvicinò e gli fece cenno di rimanere in silenzio, mentre lo spingeva piano oltre la porta e se la chiudeva alle spalle.

Jon la guardò dall'alto, divertito e deliziato.

«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, non ti avevo visto. Da quanto tempo sei qui?» gli domandò, mentre un sorrisino si affacciava sulle sue labbra.

«Da abbastanza tempo per ascoltare la tua storia e la tua voce.» rispose lui «Ti stavo cercando e Galina mi ha detto che eri venuta a mettere Joelle al letto. Ci sai proprio fare con i bambini.»

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle «_Sono adorabile!_» esclamò lei divertita, facendolo ridacchiare.

«Certo che lo sei.» disse Jon serio, riponendole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e facendola arrossire «Ora che ne dici se vieni al letto con me? Devo ancora mostrarti la nostra camera.» aggiunse, con un'occhiata lasciva e carica di aspettative.

Lydia rise piano «Non ho più scuse per rimandare, ora, immagino.»

«Nope.» fece lui divertito «_Ora sei tutta mia._» le circondò le spalle con un braccio e la attirò a sé «Andiamo.»

Salirono fino al terzo piano e, proprio mentre stavano entrando nella loro camera, da quella accanto uscì Leighla, già in pigiama e completamente struccata, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle.

«Allora c'è un viso sotto la maschera di trucco che indossi sempre!» esclamò Jon, fingendosi colpito.

Leighla, per tutta risposta, gli mostrò il dito medio.

«Su, Jon… non essere sempre così scortese!» lo riprese Lydia, dandogli un colpetto sul petto. Era già ai ferri corti con quella ragazza, senza che lui ci mettesse il carico da novanta.

«Oh, non preoccuparti, _Lys._ Evidentemente, il tuo ragazzo non ha niente di meglio da fare che perdere tempo con l'insultare me. Fossi in te, penserei ad un modo migliore per tenere occupata la sua bocca. _Io stanotte lo farò, con Colby._»

«Ugh. Tieniti per te i dettagli, _sweetcheeks._ Non ci interessano davvero.» replicò Jon disgustato «Ma spero che riuscirai a sentirlo, perché le pareti sono molto sottili ed io ho intenzione di impiegare la mia bocca in molti modi, stanotte.»

«DEAN!» lo riprese Lydia, colpendolo di nuovo e arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli «Lui… lui sta scherzando. Noi non…» farfugliò a disagio.

«No, non sto affatto scherzando. Vi consiglio di mettere i tappi, stanotte. A meno che sentire le grida degli altri non vi ecciti, allora…» rispose Jon serio, per poi piegare le labbra in un ghigno sfrontato e, senza dare la possibilità a Leighla o a Lydia di aggiungere altro, trascinò la seconda in camera e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

«BEH, SARETE VOI A DOVERVI METTERE I TAPPI, JONATHAN GOOD!» gridò Leighla arrabbiata, così rossa in viso che sembrava aver messo una dose abbondante di blush sulle guance.

«Amore, perché gridi?» chiese Colby perplesso, tornando dal bagno.

Leighla si girò a guardarlo come un furia «Tu. Io. Camera. Letto. Sesso. ORA.» abbaiò, rientrando in stanza.

Colby fissò la porta confuso «Cheeee?!»

* * *

Quando Jon si chiuse la porta alle spalle, stava ridacchiando come un matto. Provocare Leighla era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti, quella ragazza se la prendeva sempre così tanto!

Osservò Lydia di sottecchi, aspettandosi di vederla ridere insieme a lui, ma invece la trovò imbronciata e con le guance rosse… _una visione deliziosa._

«Perché non stai ridendo con me?» domandò, cercando di domare le sue risate, fino a che non si spensero del tutto.

«Perché non lo trovo divertente.» borbottò «Non mi piace che tu dica certe cose, sono fatti nostri privati se vogliamo fare sesso o meno.»

«Oh, avanti! Non diventare così seria anche tu, ora, _Sunshine._» la riprese Jon, passandosi una mano a scompigliare i capelli «Mi stavo solo divertendo un po' a sfotterla.»

Lydia scrollò le spalle e andò verso la sua valigia, abbandonata ai piedi del letto, senza aggiungere nulla.

«Oh, merda…» bofonchiò Jon, grattandosi la nuca e avvicinandolesi «Non volevo farti innervosire, okay? Mi dispiace.» si scusò, impacciato.

_Non sapeva proprio come gestire una relazione, era evidente, e questo, per qualche strana ragione, la fece sciogliere e sorridere di nuovo._

Lydia si voltò a guardarlo e sospirò, scuotendo il capo «Non mi sono innervosita. Solo imbarazzata.» disse, alzandosi di nuovo.

«Quindi… ehm… fammi capire. Non ci si vanta del sesso che si fa con la propria ragazza?»

«Non quando lei è presente, per lo meno.» rispose Lydia, ridacchiando.

«Okay, registrato.» disse Jon, picchiettandosi il capo «Ora, però… vieni qui.» la strinse a sé, cingendole la vita con le braccia e la sollevò, facendola gridare e scoppiare a ridere. Jon si gettò con la schiena sul letto, trascinandola con sé e poi ribaltò le loro posizioni, in modo tale che fosse lui a tenerla intrappolata contro il materasso.

Lydia lo guardò dal basso, ridacchiando allegra, le guance rosse e gli occhi scintillanti; il cuore le batteva fortissimo.

«Che cosa vuoi fare, _mr. Ambrose_?» domandò divertita, sollevando una mano per sfiorargli il viso. Jon se la fermò contro la guancia e poi si girò per baciarle il palmo.

«Il fatto che io non potessi dire quelle cose, non significa che non le pensassi davvero.» mormorò, gli occhi improvvisamente ricolmi di desiderio «Te l'ho detto che sentirti cantare mi fa uno strano effetto, _darlin'._» le rammentò, mentre si premeva su di lei, per farle avvertire la sua erezione attraverso i jeans «E, finalmente, ti ho sotto di me, dove ti avrei voluta per tutto il fottuto giorno.»

Lydia deglutì «Allora non scherzavi…» sussurrò, col cuore in gola.

«Io non scherzo mai su certe cose.» rispose Jon serio, scendendo a lasciare una scia di baci dalla mascella fino al collo, facendola gemere piano e contorcere sotto di lui, che soffocò una risata contro la sua pelle «Ti ho appena toccata e già reagisci così?» la provocò divertito.

«Oh, ma sta zitto, Ambrose! Non… non sei l'unico che ha pensato a me tutto il giorno…!» borbottò Lydia, mettendo il broncio.

Jon si sollevò a guardarla con un sorriso sfacciato e le prese il viso con una mano «E chi sarebbe?» domandò, sollevando un sopracciglio e stringendo le dita sulle sue guance.

«Cosa…?» chiese Lydia disorientata.

«Chi altro avrebbe pensato a te tutto il giorno?» ripeté lui, con una punta di gelosia nella voce.

«Oh! N-no…! Non intendevo…» Lydia ridacchiò, ma lui la fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Cosa intendevi, allora?»

«Volevo dire che… anch'io ho pensato a te… su di me… tutto il giorno…» confessò, arrossendo.

Jon le mostrò un'espressione stupita, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia, e poi le sue labbra si curvarono di nuovo in un ghigno arrogante «Ma davvero?»

«S-sì…» mormorò lei, abbassando lo sguardo e mordendosi le labbra, ma lui fece prontamente scivolare il pollice su di esse, per liberarle dai suoi denti.

«Lo sai che mi ecciti da morire, quando lo fai?» sussurrò, scendendo per morderle lui stesso il labbro inferiore e succhiarlo piano, facendola gemere «E poi, questi suoni che fai… grrr.» ringhiò quasi, arricciando le labbra e storcendo il naso, in un'espressione dannatamente sexy.

Lydia sollevò le mani e gliele infilò tra i capelli, liberandogli la fronte dai riccioli ribelli «Sei così bello…» sussurrò, quasi senza rendersene conto.

Jon le mostrò un sorriso sincero, di quelli che erano in grado di mozzarle il fiato nel petto, mentre le sue deliziose fossette comparivano sulle sue guancie e lei le sfiorava con la punta delle dita.

_Le donne che era solito portarsi al letto, gli ripetevano sempre quanto fosse "fico" o "perfetto" o "ben costruito"… ma nessuna gli aveva mai detto, con quella genuina adorazione nello sguardo, che lui era "così bello."_

Senza dire nulla, Jon calò di nuovo su di lei e la baciò, morbidamente, senza fretta. Prima sfiorò solo le sue labbra, poi le leccò piano, per chiedere l'accesso, e quando lei aprì la bocca, lui infilò la lingua all'interno e la esplorò, godendo del suo sapore così dolce, del mondo in cui la sua lingua rispondeva alla propria, della morbidezza delle sue labbra e dei piccoli morsi che lei gli regalava, mentre le sue mani piccole, tra i capelli, lo mandavano letteralmente fuori di testa.

«Ti voglio.» disse semplicemente contro la sua bocca, la voce scura, carica di desiderio.

Lydia si fermò e lo guardò dal basso, indecisa, mordendosi ancora le labbra e costringendo lui a riportare il pollice a liberarle.

«Che c'è?» le domandò, leggendo l'esitazione nei suoi meravigliosi occhi, ora annebbiati.

«Non possiamo farlo…» sussurrò lei, piano, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio «Perché no?» chiese, brusco… _oh, lui era così pronto, per lei! E la patta dei jeans che tirava era solo una timida conferma di ciò_.

«L'hai detto tu stesso… le pareti sono di carta… e Seth e Leighla sono proprio qui accanto… io non…» farfugliò lei, a disagio, arrossendo di nuovo.

«Ma fai sul serio, _sunshine?_ Non ci pensare! Anzi, fidati… appena inizierò, non penserai più a nulla, te lo assicuro.» disse, la voce roca, il sorriso divertito.

Scese, per baciarla di nuovo, ma lei si agitò «N-no… no, _Dean_… sul serio. Non mi sento a mio agio a farlo a casa di Roman, con Joelle ad un piano da noi.» Jon la guardò malissimo e lei si strinse nelle spalle «Scusa…»

Jon sbuffò pesantemente e si alzò, lasciandola libera «Vado in bagno.» disse brusco. Prese le sue cose dalla valigia ed uscì dalla stanza, nervoso.

Lydia sospirò, dispiaciuta. Non è che non volesse farlo con lui, sia chiaro. Tutt'altro. Ma dopo una giornata passata tra i bambini, l'idea di Leighla e Seth a pochi passi e il fatto di trovarsi a casa di Roman e Galina… non lo sapeva, ma semplicemente non le faceva proprio venire tutta questa voglia.

_Forse aveva ragione Naomi. Era troppo pudica._

_Troppo pudica per uno come Jon Moxley, abituato a scoparsi le tipe anche nei bagni dei pub._

_Prima o poi se ne sarebbe reso conto e l'avrebbe lasciata…_

Lydia scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare via tutta quella negatività. Si spogliò e si infilò il pigiama, struccandosi e raccogliendo i capelli in una treccia, che lasciò penzolare su di una spalla. Proprio mentre la fissava con un elastico, Jon rientrò in camera e lei lo vide dallo specchio: indossava solo i pantaloni grigi di una tuta ed era ancora a petto nudo… _in quel momento, mentre lo stomaco le si contorceva, si pentì di avergli detto di non volerlo fare con lui._

Jon le lanciò un'occhiata distratta, poi si infilò una canottiera e si sdraiò sul letto «Che fai, vieni?»

Lydia annuì e lo raggiunse, infilandosi sotto le coperte che lui tenne aperte per lei. Automaticamente, Jon le cinse la vita con un braccio, facendola accoccolare contro il suo petto caldo. Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti e alla fine fu lei a riaprire la conversazione «Sei arrabbiato con me?» chiese timidamente.

Jon abbassò lo sguardo e la fissò «No, perché me lo chiedi?»

«Beh, sai… perché non ho voluto…»

Jon rise piano «Ammetto che è la prima volta che vengo rifiutato così brutalmente, ha ferito il mio orgoglio.» disse, in modo melodrammatico, portandosi una mano sul cuore; Lydia ridacchiò «Ma no, non sono arrabbiato con te. Per quanto volessi farti mia, questa notte, rispetto le tue esigenze, Lydia. Non voglio forzarti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi.» disse, sereno, sfiorandole la fronte con le dita.

Lydia gli mostrò un sorriso dolcissimo, cosa che non lo fece affatto pentire della sua scelta che, ad essere sinceri, aveva stupito lui per primo.

_Lui, Jon Moxley, che rispettava i voleri di una donna. _

«Non è che io non volessi, però, eh…» borbottò Lydia.

«Ah, no. Non dire niente, altrimenti mi viene di nuovo voglia e poi non mi fermerò.» la avvertì, poggiandole un dito sulle labbra «Quindi, a meno che tu non intenda lasciarmi entrare tra le tue graziose gambe, cambia argomento.»

Lydia rise di nuovo «Va bene, va bene!» esclamò rassicurata, tracciando linee insensate sul suo petto «Oggi è stata una bella giornata. Grazie per avermi convinta a venire…»

«Te l'avevo detto che la famiglia di Joe ti avrebbe adorata. Tu ti preoccupi troppo per delle sciocchezze, _darlin'._» rispose lui, tambureggiandole la fronte con le dita.

«Ammettilo che anche tu ti sei divertito!» lo punzecchiò.

«Nah, avrei preferito di gran lunga passare la giornata dentro il letto con te.» disse lui malizioso.

«Oh, avanti! Un po' ti è piaciuto, dai!» lo punzecchiò ancora, cercando di fargli il solletico, ma con scarsi risultati.

«E va bene. Sono stato bene anch'io, contenta?» sbuffò Jon, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Molto.» disse Lydia soddisfatta, accoccolandosi di più contro di lui «E tra poco… ci sarà anche il compleanno di una certa persona…» miagolò, pigiandogli il dito sul pettorale e girandolo appena.

«Il tuo compleanno è il quindici di Settembre, _sunshine._ Manca ancora taaanto tempo.» le ricordò, divertito «Non ti sembra un po' presto per pensarci?»

Nonostante Lydia fosse sorpresa che lui ricordasse la data del suo compleanno, scosse la testa «Non parlavo del mio, scemo. Parlavo del tuo. Sabato prossimo.»

«Oh.» fece lui semplicemente, privo di entusiasmo, scrollando le spalle.

«Oh?» ripeté lei confusa, corrugando la fronte.

«Io non festeggio i miei compleanni. Mai fatto.» rispose lui semplicemente, con voce vuota.

«Mai?»

«Mai.»

Lydia lo guardò dispiaciuta «Neanche quando eri piccolino…?» si azzardò a chiedere.

_Lydia sapeva così poco del suo passato…_

«Forse, quando ero piccolo piccolo. Ma da che ho ricordo, mia madre era troppo ubriaca o fatta per ricordarsi che era il mio compleanno. E' sempre stato un giorno come un altro, per me.» disse lui, con una tranquillità spaventosa.

«Oh, Jon…» sospirò lei, ma lui la guardò con un'occhiata strana.

«No, non fare quel faccino, ora. La cosa non mi è mai importata, dico davvero. Alla fine, è un giorno come un altro. Niente di più, niente di meno.»

«Ma…» cercò di protestare lei.

«Ma, niente.» la bloccò lui, intrecciando le loro dita «Non rattristarti per me in questo modo. Non è stata una gran perdita.»

«Sì, invece!» protestò Lydia con vigore, tirandosi su di scatto.

Jon la guardò dal basso con un'occhiata scettica.

«Voglio organizzarti una festa di compleanno.» stabilì, decisa.

«Oh, no. Tu non lo farai.» ribatté lui duramente «Non voglio nessuna festa di compleanno, Lydia. Io _odio_ i compleanni.»

«Ma li odi perché non ne hai mai festeggiato uno!» Jon la guardò severo, ma lei lo ignorò «Lo hai ammesso anche tu che oggi ti sei divertito!»

«No, ho detto che sono stato bene. Ma questo è dipeso dal fatto che ho trascorso la giornata con te, non di certo dal compleanno.» sbottò lui.

Lydia lo guardò indecisa: il cuore le frullava nel petto per la sua confessione, ma d'altra parte era così triste che lui non avesse mai avuto una festa tutta per sé. Abbassò lo sguardo, sospirando, ma lui la costrinse a tornare a guardarlo, sollevandole il mento con una mano.

«Hey. Ti ho detto che non voglio vederti con quel faccino triste.» la rimproverò, serio «Non ce ne è motivo. Ma non voglio una festa.»

Lydia annuì piano e lui la riportò giù, contro il suo petto, stringendola teneramente «Non vuoi una festa o non vuoi proprio festeggiare?» domandò piano.

Jon sospirò «Non ti arrenderai, vero?»

«E' solo che…!»

«Niente festa.» la bloccò lui «Ma se ci tieni tanto ad organizzare qualcosa, puoi farlo.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, stupita: questo proprio non se l'era aspettato.

«D-Davvero?!»

Jon annuì sconfitto «Sì, davvero. Sembra che l'idea ti renda felice e non voglio vederti triste per colpa mia. Quindi, se la cosa ti fa sorridere, organizza ciò che vuoi. Ma niente di eclatante. Niente feste. Niente inviti. Niente palloncini. E niente regali.»

Lydia mise il broncio «Come niente regali?»

«Niente regali.» confermò lui «Queste sono le mie regole, prendere o lasciare.»

«Va bene, va bene! E la torta…?»

«Se proprio devi…» disse lui, baciandole la fronte.

Lydia sospirò di contentezza «Sì, devo proprio.» confermò, coprendo un grosso sbadiglio con una mano.

Jon rise piano, intenerito «E sia. Ora dormi, _little fighter._ Sarai stanca.»

Lydia annuì, strusciando il viso contro il suo petto «Buonanotte, Jon.» sussurrò.

Jon le sollevò il viso e le diede un bacio delicato sulle labbra «Buonanotte, _darlin'._»


	33. Nothing Can Take Us Down Tonight

****Author's note:** **Come al solito, sono in iper-mega-ritardo! Perdonatemi, vi prego! Ma ho avuto un blocco enorme per questo capitolo e non riuscivo proprio a scriverlo! So cosa deve succedere nella storia e ci sono dei punti che mi sono chiari, ma come raggiungerli a volte è un po' un problema! Anche per questo motivo, non sono pienamente soddisfatta da questo capitolo... ma spero che a voi piaccia lo stesso! _**Continuate a seguirmi e a recensirmi, le vostre parole sono sempre di grande aiuto ed ispirazione!**_ Dato che ad alcuni non posso rispondere usando la modalità del sito, perché mi scrivete i commenti come _**Guest**_ approfitto di questo spazio per ringraziarvi e rispondervi:

**Guest:** Grazie mille per tutti i tuoi complimenti! Purtroppo non vi ho fatto aspettare un mese, ma ben due! Haha sono un disastro! Ma spero che il capitolo ti piaccia lo stesso, continua a farmi sapere che ne pensi ;)

**kitty:** Non preoccuparti se non riesci a recensire sempre, per me l'importante è che continui a seguirmi e che la storia continui a piacerti! Con il coinvolgimento sentimentale, era normale che Dean diventasse un po' più dolce, ma credo di star comunque mantenendo una linea coerente col personaggio: tranquilla, non diventerà mai sdolcinato, sarà sempre un po' autoritario, protettivo e soprattutto geloso - e di conseguenza rabbioso haha Non mancherà la sua parte Moxley, insomma, promesso ;) Per quanto riguarda ciò che succederà con Seth, solo il tempo potrà svelarlo! Continua a seguirmi e lo scoprirai insieme a me!

**Sara:** Sei stata carinissima e le tue parole mi hanno davvero fatto tantissimo piacere! Grazie mille! Come vedi, anche se con i miei tempi, continuo a dedicarmi a questa storia: non preoccupatevi, non vi abbandonerò e arriveremo insieme a scrivere la parola fine a questo racconto! Per quanto riguarda la storia di scrivere un libro, in realtà l'ho già fatto, ora devo solo trovare il tempo di correggerlo e poi mandarlo a qualche casa editrice, ma se mai verrà pubblicato, voi che mi seguite su questo sito, sarete i primi a saperlo ;)

**Vale:** Oddio, trentadue capitolo in giorno? Complimentissimi! Sono qualcosa come 350 pagine word, una vagonata! Wow, grazie davvero! Anche se un po' in ritardo, ecco qui il 33esimo capitolo! Spero ti piaccia!

Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!)_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**33\. Nothing can take us down tonight**

Lydia camminava per il backstage della _Chesapeake Energy Arena_, dove si sarebbe svolta la puntata di Monday Night RAW.

Lei e l'intero SHIELD erano atterrati nel primo pomeriggio ad Oklahoma City, dopo aver trascorso il weekend a casa di Roman, ed erano arrivati all'arena da poco. Lasciare la piccola Joelle era stato quasi più traumatico per Lydia che per Joe stesso: la bambina l'aveva pregata di restare, ma alla fine, pianti e capricci sedati tanto da Galina quanto da Roman, JoJo era riuscita a strappare a Lydia la promessa di tornare a trovarla il prima possibile.

_Quella bimba era adorabile e Lydia le si era affezionata in poco tempo, esattamente come lei si era affezionata alla ragazza._

Non appena avevano messo piede nell'Arena, superando un cospicuo gruppetto di fans che li aveva chiamati a gran voce dal parcheggio, i ragazzi si erano immediatamente chiusi nel loro spogliatoio, per indossare le attire e cominciare a scaldarsi prima dell'inizio dello show. Dopo poco, Lydia era stata mandata a prendere alcune bottigliette d'acqua.

Arrivata nella zona catering, pullulante come sempre di Superstars e Divas che si rifocillavano prima dell'inizio delle registrazioni, individuò il carretto con le cassette d'acqua e ne prese una confezione da dodici, da portare in camerino.

«Bisogno di una mano, _babe?_»

La voce famigliare di Dolph Ziggler la costrinse a voltarsi, un sorriso leggero sulle labbra.

«Hey, Dolph!» lo salutò, imbracciando la cassetta «No, grazie. Ce la faccio!»

«E' bello rivederti.» disse allora lui «Credevo che non saresti tornata.»

Cominciarono a camminare, diretti nuovamente verso lo spogliatoio dello SHIELD.

«Ad un certo punto l'ho creduto anch'io, devo essere sincera.» rispose Lydia enigmatica, ma quando lui le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito, lei scosse la testa come a dire di lasciar perdere.

Passarono vicini ad un gruppo di membri dello Staff, che parlavano concitatamente tra di loro.

«C'è una grande agitazione nel backstage, oggi.» notò Lydia, guardandosi intorno: in effetti, la gente si muoveva più freneticamente del solito «C'è qualcosa che bolle in pentola?» domandò, tornando a puntare gli occhi su Dolph, che scrollò le spalle.

«RAW andrà in onda tra meno di mezz'ora e Justin Roberts è appena andato a casa perché è senza voce.» spiegò «Lillian di solito è a SmackDown, quindi, in sostanza, non abbiamo un ring-announcer. Ecco perché si muovono tutti così in fretta: stanno cercando una soluzione, ma non è facile trovare qualcuno che riesca a memorizzare nomi, città di provenienza e peso di mezzo roster in così poco tempo.»

«C'è sempre Eva Marie.» ridacchiò Lydia, ricordando la pessima esperienza come ring-announcer della rossa Total Diva. Era stonata come una campana e aveva totalmente dimenticato di introdurre Jinder Mahal, durante la presentazione della 3MB. Senza contare che, dopo l'errore, aveva ricevuto una strigliata e non era stata nemmeno in grado di ricordare che il nome del wrestler del punjabi era _Jinder_ e non _Ginger._

Dolph fece una smorfia e trattenne una risata «Quella donna ha fatto solo guai da quando è qui. Ricordo ancora quando si è finta brava a ballare, per essere la partner di Fandango, e poi ha fatto una figuraccia davanti a tutti! E' terribile, credo che Stephanie preferirebbe mille volte affidare il compito ad una appena arrivata come te, che a lei!»

Lydia ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo «Sicuramente sarei una ring-announcer migliore!»

«Non che ci voglia molto.» rispose Dolph e Lydia gli fece una linguaccia.

Voltarono l'angolo e, in lontananza, Lydia vide CM Punk: era vestito con una tuta nera, il giacchetto e la maglia bianca facevano parte del suo merchandise. Indossava dei cuffioni alle orecchie e sembrava piuttosto nervoso, mentre camminava avanti e indietro, tirando qualche pugno nell'aria.

«Dolph, puoi scusarmi un secondo? Dovrei scambiare due chiacchiere con Punk…» disse, indicandoglielo con un cenno del capo.

«Certo, _babe_. Nessun problema. Ti rivedo, dopo?» domandò con un sorriso.

Lydia annuì «Sicuro. Gironzolerò per il backstage per tutto il tempo.»

«Perfetto, allora ci si becca.» le lasciò una carezza sulla testa e si diresse nella direzione opposta, probabilmente verso lo spogliatoio maschile, per indossare anche lui la sua attire e prepararsi per il match che doveva disputare contro Damien Sandow.

Lydia prese un profondo respiro: _non aveva più visto Punk, da dopo l'attacco ingiustificato da parte dello SHIELD ed ora era lì, a pochi metri da lei. Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma sentiva il bisogno di parlargli, di assicurarsi che stesse bene. In fondo, pur se erano passati giorni da quell'avvenimento, Lydia ancora non era riuscita a togliersi dal petto la sensazione che quell'attacco, almeno in parte, fosse colpa sua._

Si avvicinò titubante al wrestler, che ancora le dava le spalle, e, cercando di tenere la cassetta d'acqua con un braccio solo, allungò l'altro per toccargli timidamente la schiena. Punk si voltò immediatamente, l'espressione curiosa sul viso concentrato. Dovette abbassare lo sguardo, per incontrare la figura minuta di Lydia, ma quando i suoi occhi verdi si posarono sulla ragazza, le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso, che la fece subito sentire meglio.

_Punk non sembrava avercela con lei, dopo tutto._

«Hey.» la salutò, togliendosi le cuffie dalle orecchie «Non mi aspettavo di rivederti qui.»

«Nemmeno io mi aspettavo di tornare, e invece…» rispose, accennando anche lei ad un sorriso «Come stai?»

«Bene.» rispose Punk, rivolgendole un'occhiata interessata «Tu?»

«Bene anch'io…» _Oh, come si sentiva impacciata davanti a lui!_

«April mi ha detto che sei venuta a trovarmi, la volta scorsa, dopo il match… ma ero ridotto piuttosto male, per questo non ti ha fatta entrare, ma grazie per il pensiero.»

«Oh, beh… di nulla, davvero! Mi sembrava il minimo, dato che…» ma non concluse la frase, abbassando lo sguardo e storcendo le labbra in una smorfia mesta.

«April mi ha detto anche che ti sentivi in colpa per quello che è successo.» aggiunse Punk, chinandosi appena per portare il viso alla stessa altezza di quello di lei; Lydia rialzò timidamente lo sguardo e lo trovò ad osservarla con un'espressione serena «Non devi. Non c'entri nulla, okay? Sarai anche con lo SHIELD, ma le azioni di quei tre non hanno nulla a che fare con te. E' tutta colpa dell'Authority, di cui, i tuoi mastini, sono dei gran leccaculo, scusa il francesismo. Ma intendo sistemare la faccenda questa sera stessa, vedrai.»

Adesso c'era una luce nuova e potente negli occhi di Punk.

Lydia piegò il viso su di un lato «Che intendi fare?»

«E' una sorpresa. Ma lo scoprirai molto presto.» rispose enigmaticamente «Ora devo andare, mancano meno di venti minuti all'inizio di RAW e il primo ad entrare sul ring sono io. Ci vediamo.» si congedò, regalandole un occhiolino e una pacca sulla spalla.

Lydia rimase a guardarlo allontanarsi, rilasciando andare un lungo sospiro.

_A quanto pare, non aveva minimamente pensato che potesse essere lei la causa dell'attacco, visto il disguido che Punk stesso aveva avuto con Ambrose, poco prima dell'intervento dello SHIELD ai suoi danni… beh, meglio così. Magari era solo lei ad essere paranoica._

Si voltò e tornò finalmente nello spogliatoio dello SHIELD.

«Scusate se ci ho messo tanto…» disse, aprendo la porta con la schiena e introducendosi nella stanza.

«E' lei la ragazza di cui stavate parlando?»

Lydia si fermò davanti alla porta, confusa di trovare, all'interno dello spogliatoio, non solo Dean, Seth e Roman, ma anche… _Triple H e Stephanie McMahon?!_

Che ci faceva lì l'Authority al completo? E perché stavano parlando con lo SHIELD di… _lei?!_

_Oh-oh. Era forse nei guai?_

Lydia rimase ferma davanti alla porta e cercò immediatamente lo sguardo di Dean Ambrose, ma lui sembrava tranquillo, appoggiato al muro ed intento a fasciarsi una mano con una benda nera. _Questo avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla?_

«Sì, è lei.» rispose semplicemente Jon «Non rimanere lì impalata sulla porta, _darlin'._ Posa pure le bottiglie su quella panca.»

Lydia si riscosse «Oh… ehm. Sì, certo.»

Triple H la stava scrutando con un'occhiata curiosa delle sue iridi blu, mentre Stephanie le stava rivolgendo un sorriso tranquillo. Solo quando Lydia ebbe poggiato la cassetta d'acqua sulla panchina, allora Jon si staccò dal muro e la raggiunse, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e baciandole la testa.

_C'era qualcosa di protettivo e possessivo al tempo stesso, nel modo in cui lo aveva fatto._

«Paul, Stephanie: lei è Lydia.» la presentò, mentre la ragazza arrossiva involontariamente «Lydia, credo che tu conosca bene Triple H e la signora McMahon, giusto?»

«Sì, è un piacere conoscervi!» rispose Lydia, impacciata come sempre ogni volta che si ritrovava di fronte ad una nuova Superstar della WWE.

Stephanie le porse la mano e Lydia la strinse «Piacere nostro.» disse, cordiale. Poi, anche Triple H si avvicinò per stringerle la mano in modo molto professionale.

«Ascolta, Lydia. Non sono una che gira molto intorno alle cose, quindi vediamo di andare dritti al punto.» esordì Stephanie seria e, di nuovo, Lydia sentì il cuore galopparle in gola. _Perché era così seria?_ «Stiamo avendo seri problemi a rimpiazzare Justin Roberts, questa sera. Ci serve un ring-announcer e ci serve in…» si guardò il costosissimo orologio d'oro che portava al polso sinistro «Meno di quindici minuti. Pensi di poterci aiutare?» concluse sbrigativa.

Lydia sbattè le palpebre, confusa «I-io… io cosa?» balbettò, non sicura di aver compreso bene.

_Non volevano mica che fosse lei…_

«Abbiamo parlato velocemente con alcune Superstars che ti hanno conosciuta: ti hanno descritta come una ragazza molto carina, sveglia e con una bella voce.» intervenne Triple H e Lydia arrossì per tutti quei complimenti, mormorando un _"grazie"_ e portandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio «E, soprattutto, hanno detto che sei una grande fan della WWE.»

La ragazza annuì «Beh, in effetti…» confermò, non essendo ancora del tutto sicura di dove volessero andare a parare.

«La questione è semplice, Lydia. Ci serve una ring-announcer in dieci minuti. E noi abbiamo pensato a te. I tuoi _mastini_ qui hanno detto che lo avresti fatto, per noi e per salvare lo show di stasera. Non vorrai deluderli, vero?» concluse Stephanie, con un sorriso zuccheroso, ma molto freddo e professionale.

_Sì, decisamente la miliardaria principessa non aveva peli sulla lingua._

Senza sapere cosa dire, Lydia alzò il viso per intercettare lo sguardo di Jon, che annuì «Non farti pregare, _darlin'._ Sono sicuro che non avrai problemi a memorizzare i nomi.» disse tranquillo, sfiorandole il profilo del viso con l'indice.

«Ma io non…»

«Avanti, Lydia.» Stephanie avanzò e le prese una mano tra le sue, costringendola a tornare a prestare a lei la sua totale attenzione «Ti diamo un bel vestito e avrai una cartellina con i fogli con scritto l'ordine dei match, i wrestler coinvolti, le loro nazionalità di provenienza e il loro peso. Dovrai solo leggerli poco prima di entrare sul ring e ripeterli per il pubblico. Non è difficile. E, ovviamente, verrai pagata _molto bene_. Per il disturbo e per aver salvato la serata.»

«Ma non è per i sol-» provò a dire Lydia, cercando di sottrarsi alla sua presa, che però Stephanie rinsaldò, come a non volerla lasciar fuggire.

«Inoltre, se ci aiuterai, non faremo problemi la prossima volta che _i tuoi ragazzi_ ti porteranno nel backstage, senza consultare i piani alti.» aggiunse subdola, lanciando ai tre membri dello SHIELD una lunga occhiata penetrante dei suoi freddi occhi blu.

A Lydia sembrò quasi di sentire Dean Ambrose irrigidirsi dietro di lei, ma se aveva avuto intenzione di dire qualcosa, stranamente non lo fece.

Stephanie le sorrise, arricciando il naso in quel modo che solo lei sapeva fare «Allora, che ne dici? Affare fatto?» le chiese candidamente, lasciandole le mani per porgergliene una e siglare l'accordo.

Lydia si morse il labbro inferiore, ma poi sospirò e gliela strinse.

_Aveva forse alternative?_

* * *

Mentre percorreva la rampa che l'avrebbe condotta accanto al tavolo di commento, Lydia sentiva il cuore battere furioso e assordarla, tanto da non farle sentire affatto il rumoreggiare curioso della folla alla sua apparizione. Non aveva nemmeno idea se qualcuno l'avesse presentata o se le avessero messo una musica di ingresso. Si concentrava sui suoi piedi, che si muovevano meccanicamente nelle vertiginose decolté argentate, cercando di non ruzzolare malamente lungo il tragitto e fare figuracce in diretta tv. Quando si sedette sulla sedia di pelle nera, un addetto dello Staff, munito di maglia della WWE, un berretto ed un paio di cuffie, le consegnò una cartellina bianca, con alcuni fogli scritti al computer. Cercando di non pensare al suo cuore, che stava ora rischiando di schizzare via e andare a nascondersi sotto il ring, Lydia lesse le informazioni.

Il primo da presentare era CM Punk: facile. Era uno dei suoi wrestler preferiti, sapeva tutto di lui. Quando lo stesso tipo di prima le fece cenno di alzarsi e salire sul ring, consegnandole un microfono, Lydia prese un profondo respiro, e tutto il coraggio che possedeva, e salì le scalette d'acciaio, reggendosi al palo. Il vestito di pizzo rosso che le avevano fatto indossare era molto bello e, fortunatamente, lungo fino alle ginocchia, con la gonna ampia e leggermente velata. Quindi, quando si chinò per passare tra la prima e la seconda corda, la sua biancheria intima rimase al sicuro, celata sotto il tessuto rosso. Si posizionò al lato del ring, guardandosi intorno: doveva ammettere che era un'emozione unica, trovarsi lì, davanti a migliaia di spettatori. Una telecamera la stava inquadrando e lei sorrise, senza tuttavia guardarla direttamente.

Il rumore di elettricità statica sovrastò qualsiasi altro suono, ma il pubblico ben presto esplose sulle note di _"Cult of Personality"_. Lydia dovette fare un grande sforzo per tenere a bada il suo lato da fan che, dentro di lei, stava saltellando come un coniglio pasquale impazzito.

«Benvenuti a Monday Night RAW!» urlò Jerry Lawler, dal tavolo di commento «Questa sera siamo in diretta da Oklahoma City!»

CM Punk fece la sua apparizione sulla rampa: si fermò per farsi ammirare e poi cominciò a camminare con spavalderia verso il ring.

Lydia prese un profondo respiro: _si andava in scena._

«Signore e signori: diamo il benvenuto a C-M-PUNK!» lo presentò.

La sua voce risuonò in tutta l'arena e ringraziò il cielo che non avesse tremato né tentennato, anzi, era uscita fuori limpida e molto musicale.

_Aveva quasi il terrore ad immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se avesse completamente fallito, quella sera. Probabilmente, Stephanie McMahon l'avrebbe bandita dal backstage WWE a vita e allora… addio SHIELD e addio Dean Ambrose. _

_No, non voleva deludere nessuno né dare a nessuno una scusa per impedirle di continuare il tour insieme a Jon, Colby e Joe._

_Loro erano la sua famiglia, ormai._

Scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente, perché doveva rimanere calma e concentrata.

CM Punk salì le scale e si mise all'angolo, spalancando le braccia ed urlando «_BEST IN THE WOOOORLD!_» poi saltò giù e rivolse a Lydia uno sguardo incuriosito, mentre un sorrisetto storto gli piegava le labbra.

_Probabilmente non si era proprio aspettato di vederla lì… beh, chi se lo sarebbe immaginato? Lei per prima faticava ancora a crederci._

Punk fece il giro del ring e poi si avvicinò alla ragazza «Questo lo prendo io, _love._» sussurrò, in modo che solo lei potesse sentirlo, e afferrò il microfono. Lydia arrossì senza riuscire ad impedirselo e lui le fece un occhiolino: il suo alito profumava di menta perché, come al solito, stava masticando una gomma – _un'abitudine che Lydia aveva notato che lui aveva, sin da quando seguiva il wrestling semplicemente in tv. Ed ora, invece, eccola lì. Sul ring. In compagnia di quello stesso CM Punk che lei tanto aveva ammirato da casa, innumerevoli serate._

Si riscosse solo quando la musica si spense e si rese conto di dover lasciare il ring, così si abbassò nuovamente tra la prima e la seconda corda e scese le scale, tornando al suo posto, mentre tutto intorno a lei l'arena cantava _"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"_

Nel frattempo, sul titantron scorrevano le immagini del lunedì precedente, quando lo SHIELD aveva brutalmente attaccato Punk: prima con una _spear_ di Roman Reigns e poi con una _tripla powerbomb_ che lo aveva lasciato steso al suolo.

«Ci sono state un sacco di speculazioni, questa settimana…» stava dicendo Micheal Cole «Perché lo SHIELD l'ha fatto? Qualcuno glielo ha ordinato?»

Dopo aver riguardato la scena, Punk passeggiò nel ring, per poi fermarsi al centro di esso «Per un'intera settimana, ho cercato di capire perché lo SHIELD mi avesse attaccato e poi, proprio mentre camminavo lungo la rampa, proprio qui, ad Oklahoma City, ho capito… solo ora ho capito che sono in uno stato di negazione. Perché dentro di me, nelle mie viscere, _le viscere migliori di questa compagnia_, so perché lo SHIELD mi ha attaccato.» Punk rivolse uno sguardo fugace a Lydia, che si agitò sulla sedia; ma poi, lui scosse la testa ed un sorrisetto gli increspò le labbra, mentre tornava a guardare il pubblico «Speravo solo di sbagliarmi, questa volta. La settimana scorsa ho commesso il peccato carnale di criticare Triple H a Monday Night RAW. Sapete, era solo uno di quei commenti… ho detto… credo di aver detto qualcosa come… che lui manca di creatività o qualcosa del genere… neanche me lo ricordo, non era così importante. Ma poi, più tardi, quella stessa sera, sono stato attaccato dallo SHIELD. E beh, chi sono io, questo umile contadino, per contestare il grande Re dei Re, giusto? Ora lo so. Ed ora mi trovo in questo stato di negazione… sperando che sia solo una coincidenza. Deve essere una coincidenza. Perché se non lo è, so cosa si nasconde dietro quella porta ed io non voglio avere nulla a che fare con nessuno dell'Authority. A me piace vivere nel mio piccolo universo. E certamente Triple H non è così stupido da prendere a calci un nido di api, giusto? Voglio dire, il Re dei Re non è così stupido da intraprendere una lotta con qualcuno che sa ed è orgoglioso di essere una delle figure più anti-authority nell'intera storia della WWE. Quindi, spero di star sbagliando, perché se ho ragione, Triple H e la sua Authority sono il più grande gruppo di poveri, ignoranti, stupidi, coglioni che ho mai incontrato in vita mia.»

Lydia era rapita dal discorso di CM Punk, tanto che il cuore le frullava nel petto. Quell'uomo aveva un dono e faceva dei promo da dio. Non sputava mai, era sempre così preciso, conciso… _si sentiva di nuovo come una fan adorante, al suo cospetto._

Punk sembrava davvero ritenere che, dietro a tutto, ci fosse l'Authority. Con ciò che era successo dopo la puntata e con il ritorno a casa, Lydia non aveva più avuto occasione di chiedere a Dean perché lo SHIELD avesse attaccato Punk, apparentemente senza ragione… ma, forse, anche se lei glielo avesse domandato, lui non avrebbe risposto.

_Perché non lo avrebbe fatto? Non si fidava di lei?_

Le sue considerazioni, così come il discorso di Punk, vennero interrotte dalla musica d'ingresso di Stephanie McMahon, che, vestita nel suo elegante tailleur nero e indossando il solito sorriso da gatta, uscì sulla rampa, un microfono già alla mano.

«Prima di tutto, Punk, spero che tu e chiunque sia qui stasera abbiate trascorso un meraviglioso fine settimana!» cominciò, guardando il pubblico, che però non sembrava così contento ed entusiasta di vederla.

«A te non frega un cazzo di come è andato il mio weekend.» protestò Punk, senza peli sulla lingua.

«No, mi interessa e spero che tu ne abbia trascorso uno davvero buono, perché noi lo abbiamo fatto. E, parlando della mia famiglia, Punk, sai che non ci sono più grandi sostenitori della libertà di parola ed espressione della mia famiglia…»

Stephanie continuò con il suo discorso, dichiarando che non c'erano loro dietro l'attacco dello SHIELD e che non sapesse assolutamente perché i tre mastini della giustizia avessero deciso di inquadrare lui come prossimo obiettivo da distruggere.

Dall'espressione scettica di Punk, era evidente che non credesse alle parole di Stephanie e, in tutta onestà, neanche Lydia ci credeva.

_Dean Ambrose era geloso e possessivo, questo era vero, ma se fosse stato per lei che aveva guidato lo SHIELD ad attaccare Punk… no, non era nel suo stile. Lui avrebbe decisamente preferito aspettarlo fuori e vedersela con lui a tu per tu, non mobilitare l'intera squadra solo per un piccolo disguido._

In definitiva, anche Lydia stava cominciando a pensare che ci fosse qualcos'altro, sotto… e dal modo in cui i tre dello SHIELD erano rimasti buoni ed obbedienti in camerino, anche mentre Stephanie McMahon la minacciava sottilmente di cacciarla dall'Arena, qualora Lydia non li avesse aiutati… _beh, questo denotava di certo che, in fondo, erano proprio dei leccaculo dell'Authority, come lo stesso Punk li aveva definiti poco prima._

Al pensiero, Lydia storse il naso, contrariata.

Lo SHIELD era ora la forza dominante della WWE: non importava quanti wrestlers avessero provato a fermarli, loro avevano vinto _sempre._ Che bisogno avevano della protezione dell'Authority? No, forse erano _loro_ a proteggere l'Authority. Ma perché lo facevano?

Lydia tornò a prestare attenzione alla realtà quando Stephanie introdusse il _"Direttore delle Operazioni"_, Kane. La sua musica d'ingresso risuonò nell'Arena, mentre le fiamme dell'inferno apparivano sul titantron e l'intera struttura si colorava di luci rosse.

Kane non era affatto come Lydia lo aveva sempre visto in tv: la maschera e l'attire attillato, con fiamme e filo spinato, erano spariti in favore di un completo elegante, interamente nero, ferito da camicia e cravatta viola. I suoi capelli biondicci erano ricresciuti e il suo viso era meno minaccioso di quanto ci si potesse aspettare quando era celato dalla maschera da demone.

Con voce molto calma e infinitamente professionale, Kane dichiarò che, come direttore delle operazioni, era suo compito controllare che le cose andassero per il meglio, in WWE, e che dopo aver sentito le accuse di Punk, aveva fatto delle ricerche che sostenevano le parole di Stephanie.

«L'Authority non ha nulla a che fare con l'attacco dello SHIELD ed è assolta da ogni accusa. Quindi, questo caso è risolto.» concluse Kane «Ora, hai qualche domanda?»

Lydia si ritrovò completamente d'accordo con le seguenti parole di Punk, che fecero ridere lei, esattamente come tutta l'Arena «Se ho qualche domanda? Sì, beh… dimmi, da quando sei diventato il _grande, rosso leccaculo_?»

Kane accusò il colpo, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia.

Seguirono minacce sottili ed altre meno, da parte di entrambe le Superstars, fino a quando Punk non invitò Kane a raggiungerlo sul ring, così da poterlo _mandare a dormire._ Proprio quando l'ex Big Red Monster stava per accettare il suo invito, avviandosi lungo la rampa, Stephanie intervenne, fermandolo e richiamandolo all'ordine. Ma, proprio in quel momento…

_**SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA.**_

_**SHIELD.**_

La musica d'ingresso dei _mastini della giustizia_ riempì l'Arena e a Lydia saltò il cuore in gola. Si agitò sulla sedia, artigliandone i braccioli, e mosse freneticamente lo sguardo, cercandoli nel pubblico. Stavano velocemente scendendo lungo gli spalti: Dean Ambrose era il primo della fila, i capelli tirati indietro da una mano di gel e la cintura di Campione degli Stati Uniti che gli splendeva attorno alla vita. Aveva lo sguardo serio e concentrato, sembrava quasi infastidito da tutta quella situazione. Dietro di lui scendeva Roman Reigns, corrucciato. Cercando ancora tra la folla, Lydia riuscì ad individuare anche Seth Rollins, che arrivava da una scalinata diversa, ma aveva la medesima espressione innervosita dei suoi due compagni.

_Eccolo lì, lo SHIELD._

Tanto concentrata ad osservare i tre, Lydia nemmeno si rese conto di CM Punk, che scese rapidamente dal ring, afferrò la sedia d'acciaio accanto alla sua e risalì in fretta nel quadrato, brandendola come se fosse un'arma.

Lo SHIELD saltò agilmente la barricata, evidentemente intenzionato a rispondere alle parole di Punk… _a modo loro._

«D'accordo, d'accordo, fermatevi dove siete!» intervenne Stephanie «Fermatevi. Fermatevi. SHIELD, fermi.» ordinò calma.

Dean mostrò un ghignetto arrogante e roteò le spalle, mentre i suoi occhi di ghiaccio intercettarono quelli di Lydia, appiattata contro lo schienale della sedia. Il suo sorriso spietato si allargò, nel vederla in soggezione di fronte alla potenza del suo sguardo.

_Lydia sapeva che era del tutto irrazionale, provare timore, in quel momento. Quello di fronte a lei era pur sempre Jon, lo stesso Jon con il quale dormiva, lo stesso Jon con il quale faceva… se non ancora l'amore, qualcosa di molto simile, ugualmente profondo. Lo stesso Jon che si era preso cura di lei da un mese a quella parte. Eppure, anche se la sua mente lo sapeva, il suo cuore non poteva che tremare di fronte alla freddezza e alla crudeltà di Dean Ambrose. Sembrava un'altra persona._

«Non permetterò che succeda di nuovo ciò che è accaduto la settimana scorsa!» disse ancora Stephanie, una volta che fu sicura di aver catturato l'attenzione dello SHIELD «CM Punk deve essere rispettato ed ammirato.» aggiunse, con convinzione.

Dean Ambrose sembrava sul punto di esplodere e disobbedire, tanto che strinse una mano a pugno e sembrò in procinto di entrare sul ring. Seth era più calmo e Roman era confuso e leggermente disgustato dalle parole di Stephanie, che adesso stava lasciando lo stage. Punk era disorientato e scettico, le parole di quella arpia non lo convincevano affatto.

«Rispettato, ammirato e…» aggiunse Kane «_sfidato._ Ed è per questo, CM Punk, che a TLC sarai in un handicap match… contro… _tutti e tre i membri dello SHIELD_.» dichiarò.

Lydia si portò una mano alla bocca, spalancando gli occhi incredula.

_Aveva… aveva sentito bene? L'intero SHIELD contro CM Punk?! Ma perché?! Questa era una follia… un'ingiustizia! Altro che giustizia!_

Lydia spostò lo sguardo su Dean, che ghignava soddisfatto, scrocchiando le dita e il collo. Anche Roman e Seth sembravano essere al settimo cielo, tanto che quest'ultimo saltava sul posto.

Il tipo dello Staff le fece cenno di alzarsi e Lydia annuì, leggendo velocemente le informazioni sul prossimo match: Dolph Ziggler vs Damien Sandow, match valido per determinare il primo contentendente alla cintura di Campione Intercontinentale, detenuta da Big E Langston.

Abbandonò la cartellina sulla sedia e si diresse verso le scale: lo SHIELD era ancora a bordo ring e Punk continuava a brandire la sedia, pronto a difendersi. Lydia dovette passare proprio accanto ai tre mastini della giustizia, che le si pararono davanti, con aria minacciosa, facendola sussultare.

_Oh, Lydia era così carina, con quell'espressione intimorita. E poi, quell'abito rosso, i capelli raccolti in morbidi boccoli ordinati, su di una sola spalla, la rendevano davvero un bocconcino delizioso._

La ragazza deglutì e corrugò la fronte in un'espressione confusa. Solo allora tutti e tre i membri dello SHIELD sorrisero beffardi e Dean, in mezzo, batté il dorso delle mani sui petti di entrambi, invitandoli a ritirarsi. Seth e Roman eseguirono gli ordini, indietreggiando e saltando al di là della barricata, mentre Dean si prendeva del tempo per squadrare Lydia da capo a piedi, facendola sentire ancora più in soggezione. Poi, le passò accanto, apparentemente senza dire nulla, e saltò anche lui oltre la barricata.

_In realtà, aveva mormorato parole che solo lei era stata in grado di cogliere._

"_Perché quell'espressione spaventata, Sunshine?"_

Se il suo cuore era già in subbuglio poco prima, ora ne aveva definitivamente perso il controllo.

* * *

Il match seguente era stato Damien Sandow vs Dolph Ziggler. Il salvatore intellettuale delle masse era entrato sul ring, togliendo rudemente il microfono a Lydia, che lo aveva annunciato.

«Questa sera io batterò Dolph Ziggler e poi batterò Big E Langston, diventando il nuovo Campione Intercontinentale. _You're welcome!_» dichiarò, prima di restituire il microfono alla ragazza, alla quale ora sorrise brevemente, prima di tornare scuro in volto e indicare Big E, seduto al tavolo di commento.

_**I'm here to show the world**_

_**I'm here to show the world**_

_**COME ON! Bring it on!**_

La musica di Dolph Ziggler riempì l'Arena e il Show Off fece il suo ingresso, maglietta rosa strappata e costume argentato. Si mise di spalle, all'inizio della rampa, e mosse il bacino, per poi infilarsi le mani tra i capelli e raccogliere l'acqua sulle dita, per poi lanciarla all'esterno nella sua tipica posa.

«Il prossimo match prevede un solo round e serve a determinare il primo sfidante alla cintura di Campione Intercontinentale!» annunciò Lydia «Si avvicina al ring, da Hollywood, Florida; con un peso di duecentotredici libbre: DOLPH ZIGGLER!»

Dolph entrò nel ring con la solita arroganza e, prima che Lydia potesse scendere e tornare al suo posto, le si avvicinò e le prese una mano, sfiorandone il dorso con le labbra e facendole un occhiolino. Poi le fece persino fare una piroetta e Lydia ridacchiò, sciogliendo poi la presa e scavalcando la corda più bassa per uscire.

_Oh, Dolph. Il solito seduttore._

* * *

La serata era proseguita in modo tranquillo e Lydia era stata orgogliosa di se stessa: non aveva sbagliato neanche un nome o un peso o una città di provenienza, meritandosi i complimenti da parte di Jerry Lawler durante la pausa pubblicitaria. Doveva ammettere che stava lentamente acquistando confidenza e, sciolta la tensione iniziale, si stava finalmente divertendo.

Dopo l'intervista di Renee Young a John Cena, il video sul titantron cambiò, costringendo Lydia a sollevare il viso dai fogli e a guardare.

Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose e Seth Rollins apparvero sul grande schermo: dovevano trovarsi in una zona buia dell'Arena, perché le luci blu erano molto soffuse e non riuscivano a rischiarare bene i loro volti. Seth stava ridendo, ma il primo a prendere la parola fu proprio Dean.

«CM Punk. Uno contro uno… nah, non puoi battermi.»

«Te? Non durerebbe cinque minuti nel ring con me! Con le sue ridicole mosse di muay thai!» rise ancora Seth.

«E se ti avvicini a me, ti prenderò a calci nel culo.» dichiarò Roman, la voce grave.

«Quindi, un match ad handicap tre contro uno a TLC, contro tutti e tre? Non hai possibilità. BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!» concluse Dean, per poi abbassare la telecamera, che inquadrò il pavimento vuoto.

Lydia prese un profondo respiro, mentre sul titantron scompariva l'immagine del corridoio vuoto dell'Arena e partiva la theme song dei fratelli Rhodes. Si affrettò a raggiungere il ring, rischiando tra l'altro anche di inciampare nelle corde, ma alla fine riuscì a rimanere in piedi. Cody e Goldust fecero la loro entrata, portando entrambi le cinture di campioni di coppia –_ che avevano sottratto proprio a Seth e Roman_.

«Questo è un tag team match a sei uomini, e prevede un solo round! I primi a fare il loro ingresso, con un peso complessivo di quattrocentocinquantadue libbre, loro sono i WWE Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes e Goldust!» li presentò Lydia, mentre i fratelli davano le mani ai fans delle prime file e poi salivano sul ring.

_**Weeee… it's the big show!**_

La theme song di Big Show sostituì quella della Brotherhood e il gigante fece il suo ingresso. Dal vivo era molto più grosso ed imponente di quanto Lydia si sarebbe mai potuta immaginare. Già si sentiva minuscola in confronto a Dean, vicino a Big Show scompariva proprio. Presentò anche lui e attese che raggiungesse i suoi compagni di match all'interno del ring. Le rivolse un sorriso e le fece un occhiolino, ma Lydia rispose solo distrattamente con un cenno del capo, concentrata sull'ingresso dei loro avversari.

_**SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA.**_

_**SHIELD.**_

_Loro._

Lydia li cercò nella folla per la seconda volta in quella serata, mentre si accingeva a presentarli «E i loro avversari: con un peso complessivo di settecentosette libbre, il Campione degli Stati Uniti Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns… The SHIELD!»

Questa volta venivano giù dalle scalinate tutti e tre insieme: Rollins davanti e gli altri due a seguirlo. Il pubblico si sporgeva a sfiorarli o a dare loro pacche sulle braccia muscolose, ma, specialmente Dean, si ritraevano bruscamente.

Mentre Lydia scendeva dal ring, loro tre saltarono agilmente la barricata, fino a che non si presentò la medesima situazione di poco prima: loro tre di fronte a lei. Lydia cercò di ignorarli e si voltò, tornando velocemente al suo posto. Allora Roman e Seth si scambiarono un sorrisetto e cominciarono a prendere posto all'angolo del ring, ma Dean sembrava avere piani diversi. Seguì Lydia con lo sguardo fin quando lei non si fu messa seduta, poi un ghigno gli distorse le labbra. Si slacciò la cintura e la raggiunse, mettendolesi davanti. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, di nuovo con quell'espressione confusa e leggermente intimidita nei suoi occhi castani-verdi.

_Che voleva, ora?_

Dean aveva ancora quel sorrisetto sghembo sulle labbra perfette «Da brava, _sweetheart_, tienila per me.» fece, con la solita aria strafottente e, senza aspettare risposta, le depositò la cintura in grembo.

_Cavolo se era pesante!_

Lydia non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che, quando sollevò nuovamente il viso, Dean Ambrose era chinato su di lei, le mani sui braccioli della sedia, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello dal suo «Li metterò al tappeto per te, _Sunshine._ Goditi lo spettacolo.» le sussurrò all'orecchio e poi si allontanò di nuovo, raggiungendo i suoi compagni sul ring.

_Se continuava così, il suo povero cuore sarebbe scoppiato!_

Dean fu il primo a cominciare il match, contro The Big Show. Sorrise ancora fugacemente a Lydia e poi si concentrò finalmente sull'incontro. Circumnavigò il gigante e cercò di bloccarlo con una _waist lock_, ma Big Show riversò la presa e lo buttò immediatamente al suolo, chiudendolo in una _side head lock_, per poi colpirlo con una testata. Dean rimase sdraiato al suolo, cercando di riprendersi dalla botta, ma Big Show non gli diede il tempo e, dopo aver rimbalzato contro le corde, si lanciò su di un lui con una gomitata in caduta.

"_Oh, avanti Dean!"_ pensò intensamente Lydia, agitandosi sulla sedia. Se non lo avesse ritenuto altamente improfessionale, si sarebbe alzata e avrebbe cominciato ad urlare per lui.

Big Show rialzò Dean e lo sbatté contro l'angolo, per poi alzargli la maglietta –_ "Dio, quel ragazzo ha pettorali e addominali perfetti!"_ pensò Lydia, arrossendo – e rifilargli una dolorosa _chop._

Non stava andando granché bene. Il gigante stava disponendo di lui come se fosse una bambola di pezza. Lo lanciò contro l'angolo opposto e il contraccolpo fu così forte che Dean finì di nuovo con il sedere per terra. Aveva entrambe le braccia intrecciate sul petto, segno che la botta doveva essere stata piuttosto dolorosa.

_Ora che era chiaro che provasse qualcosa per Dean Ambrose e che loro erano un… qualcosa, guardarlo essere picchiato così malamente era ancora più difficile di quando era solo una semplice fan e lo vedeva dallo schermo del suo televisore._

«Che fate ora, huh?!» urlò Big Show verso gli altri due membri dello SHIELD e Seth si agitò, salendo sulla prima corda, con tutta l'intenzione di entrare, tanto che l'arbitro fu costretto a riportarlo all'ordine.

Dean provò a rialzarsi, ma il gigante lo afferrò per i capelli e gli rifilò una seconda testata, facendolo barcollare e cercare appiglio all'angolo. Di nuovo, gli alzò la maglietta e, per quanto Lydia apprezzasse la vista del suo corpo nudo, non le piaceva affatto sentirlo urlare _"No! No! No!"_, prima che Big Show gli rifilasse una seconda _chop_, che gli fece contorcere il viso per il dolore.

Il pubblico ne chiese un'altra ancora e Lydia spalancò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa e portandosi entrambe le mani davanti alla bocca «Un'altra no, ti prego…!» sussurrò tra sé e sé.

Ma Big Show decise di accontentare gli inaccontentabili fans, rialzò nuovamente la maglia a Dean e… _SMACK!_ Un'altra dolorosa _chop_, che fece inginocchiare Ambrose per il dolore.

_Avrebbe avuto un bel livido sul petto, quella notte._

Alla fine, Dean decise di sottrarsi a quel supplizio e rotolò velocemente al suo angolo, dando il cambio a Seth Rollins, per poi rimettersi all'angolo. Continuava a massaggiarsi il petto e si stava lamentando con Roman, che gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

Seth tenne testa a Big Show, colpendolo con una serie di veloci calci all'altezza delle ginocchia, ma poi ebbe la pessima idea di correre alle corde e provare a buttarlo giù con una spalla. _Inutile dire che, nell'impatto, fu Rollins a finire malamente per terra._

Lydia trattenne il fiato: il colpo era sembrato così forte da potergli rompere una spalla! Guardò Seth preoccupata, sperando non fosse così grave com'era apparso ai suoi occhi.

Rollins rimase inginocchiato, a tenersi la spalla, ma Big Show non gli diede il tempo di riprendersi e lo afferrò per i capelli, costringendolo a rialzarsi e rifilandogli una _bodyslam _ e poi, subito dopo, una gomitata in caduta_._ Seth si contorse al suolo e il gigante provò la schienamento, ma Seth uscì al conto di due. Si rialzò e cercò di dare il cambio, ma Big Show lo trattenne per il gilet senza fatica alcuna.

_Con i capelli tutti scombinati, il viso rosso e il modo frenetico in cui si muoveva, in quel momento Seth sembrava un po' un cuccioletto disperato._

Big Show lo lasciò andare con arroganza, spedendolo ai piedi dei suoi compagni e permettendogli quindi di dare il cambio a Roman Reigns.

"_Ora le cose sì che possono subire una svolta!"_ pensò Lydia speranzosa _"Avanti, Ro, avanti!"_

Seth scivolò fuori dal ring, devastato, e Lydia gli rivolse un sorrisino di incoraggiamento, quando i suoi occhi scuri si posarono su di lei.

Roman entrò lentamente nel ring e fronteggiò Big Show. Nonostante il samoano fosse decisamente alto di statura e ben piazzato, persino lui, vicino al gigante, sembrava piccolino. Lo spinse via, ma Big Show non gradì e tornò all'attacco: un calcio ben assestato in pieno stomaco, che fece piegare Roman in due, ed un _forearm_ potente sulla schiena, che lo spedì con la faccia a terra.

"_Ahia…"_

Lydia si stava ora nervosamente mordendo il labbro inferiore. Il match non stava andando nel migliore dei modi, per lo SHIELD, e se avessero perso… _cielo, non sarebbe voluta tornare in albergo con loro per tutto l'oro del mondo. Non erano proprio così divertenti, quando erano di pessimo umore._

Esattamente come aveva fatto con Dean prima e con Seth poi, Big Show stava dispondendo di Roman a suo piacimento. Lo incastrò all'angolo, gli tirò giù la zip del giubino che indossava e gli rifilò una _chop_ – anche se sicuramente aveva prodotto meno danni rispetto a quelle date a Dean, dato che Roman aveva anche una canottiera nera a proteggerlo. Nonostante il dolore provato, Roman reagì e colpì anche lui l'avversario con una _chop_ e poi con un'altra ancora, ma Big Show, di nuovo, non gradì l'iniziativa e lo colpì prima con un montante in pieno stomaco e poi con una nuova _chop._ Reigns riuscì a liberarsi, graffiando la faccia del gigante, e si trascinò nuovamente al suo angolo, dove Dean gli diede il cambio.

Lydia sentì il cuore agitarlesi nuovamente nel petto.

Ambrose partì bene questa volta, sembrava una scheggia impazzita: lo colpì diverse volte al ginocchio sinistro e poi gli diede persino una testata. Ma fece il madornale errore di lasciarlo, per provare una tecnica volante dal paletto. Big Show lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per il collo e lo buttò giù, facendolo schiantare al suolo.

Lydia fu costretta a soffocare un grido contro le mani.

Big Show riprese Dean, chiudendolo in una _wrist lock_ e poi, finalmente, si avvicinò al suo angolo, dando il cambio a Goldust.

Il match proseguì e dovettero passare lunghi minuti di angonia, prima che lo SHIELD riuscisse finalmente a ribaltare la situazione a loro vantaggio. _Le sembravano un po' sotto tono, quella sera._

Fu proprio Dean a riuscire a prendersi un vantaggio: attirò Cody Rhodes in una trappola e gli fece sbattere violentemente il braccio contro il palo del ring, per poi continuare a lavorare su di esso anche all'interno del quadrato. E sullo stesso braccio si focalizzò poi Seth, dopo aver ricevuto il cambio. Dopo un _drop kick _basso ma ben assestato, che aveva spedito nuovamente Cody al suolo, Rollins diede il cambio ad Ambrose, che entrò nel ring e colpì Rhodes con una serie di pestoni in pieno stomaco, per poi afferrargli il braccio e sbatterlo violentemente sul ring.

_C'era sempre qualcosa, nei movimenti di Dean Ambrose, che lo rendeva pericoloso e sexy al tempo stesso. I muscoli delle sue braccia si flettevano ad ogni mossa, il sudore che gli accarezzava la pelle pregava quasi di essere leccato via dai suoi solchi gonfi e duri._

Dean dominò il match per un po', poi diede il cambio a Roman, che si comportò altrettanto bene, continuando a concentrarsi sul braccio di Cody. Il pubblico era, _ovviamente_, dalla parte dei buoni – _potevi aspettarti qualcosa di diverso, da chi sosteneva SuperCena? Sì, ovviamente Lydia non era una grande fan dell'attuale Campione dei Pesi Massimi_ – e un coro di ripetuti "CODY! CODY! CODY!" diede la forza al combattente di contrattacare Roman ed uscire da quella situazione di impasse, ma quando provò a chiudere con il suo _Beautiful Disaster_, l'avversario lo bloccò con una devastante _chop_ volante al centro del petto, che fece precipitare Rhodes di nuovo al tappeto.

"_Grande Roman!"_ esclamò Lydia nei suoi pensieri, stringendo la mano in un pugno, in segno di vittoria.

«Lo SHIELD non è molto popolare, tra i fans della WWE…» stava dicendo Micheal Cole, durante il commento.

«Già, sono una di quelle fazioni che o ami o odi, non puoi provare sentimenti diversi per loro. Sono bianco o nero, il grigio non esiste!» rispose Jerry Lawler «Anche se qualcuno, qui, sembra essere decisamente dalla parte dei _mastini della giustizia._» aggiunse divertito, lanciando uno sguardo a Lydia, che concentrata sul match, neanche lo sentì. Micheal Cole ridacchiò e tornò a concentrarsi sul commentare le mosse degli atleti, mentre Dean Ambrose, che aveva invece sentito bene il commento di Lawler, si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo della ragazza e sorridergli furbescamente, costringendola a distogliere lo sguardo dall'incontro per puntarlo su di lui… arrossì inevitabilmente e il ghigno da gatto sulle labbra di Ambrose si allargò soddisfatto. Tornò poi anche lui a prestare attenzione a ciò che succedeva nel quadrato, dandole nuovamente le spalle, e Lydia si ritrovò a fissare la sua schiena ampia… _e il suo sedere perfetto_. Quasi lui avesse avvertito il suo sguardo, si sistemò i pantaloni, tirandoli lievemente su e permettendo al tessuto nero di fasciargli ancor di più le natiche sode.

_Dean Ambrose era di una bellezza… illegale._

Roman diede il cambio a Seth, che continuò a condurre il match a loro vantaggio. _Lydia doveva ammettere che c'era qualcosa di attraente anche in Colby, mentre combatteva. Gli si accendeva una luce nuova, nello sguardo scuro; i muscoli delle sue braccia si gonfiavano, i capelli cadevano in ciocche disordinate davanti al viso… aveva semplicemente qualcosa di selvaggio, che lo rendeva incredibilmente sexy._

Sì, guardare lo SHIELD combattere così da vicino non stava per niente facendo bene ai suoi ormoni, guidati specialmente dal suo lato da fan, che ora stava sbavando senza ritegno. Fortuna che lei, un po' di dignità l'aveva ancora, quindi, all'esterno, si limitò ad arrossire.

Quasi più per un colpo di fortuna che per bravura, Cody riuscì a liberarsi dell'attacco pressante di Seth e a prendersi un break, mettendosi sull'apron del ring. Allora Rollins diede il cambio ad Ambrose che, con un agilità, saltò oltre la terza corda e andò subito all'attacco, ma Cody riuscì a sfruttare il momento – _un altro evidente colpo di fortuna, secondo Lydia_ – e, afferratolo per la nuca, lo fece strozzare contro la corda superiore, costringendo Dean ad indietreggiare e tossire. Seth era ancora stordito, all'interno del ring, quindi, quando si rialzò, trovandosi al fianco del suo compagno, venne immediatamente riatterrato da un _drop kick_ di Cody Rhodes, che colpì in pieno sia lui che Ambrose.

"_Oh, avanti!_" protestò Lydia mentalmente, sedendosi sul bordo della sedia e mordendosi nervosamente le labbra.

Cody cercò di dare il cambio, ma Dean fu più veloce e diede il tag a Roman, che trascinò Rhodes indietro e poi cercò di colpirlo con una gomitata in caduta, ma l'avversario riuscì a rotolare via dalla sua traiettoria e finalmente diede il cambio a Big Show.

Il gigante colpì ripetutamente Roman e Lydia sussultò ad ogni colpo. Ma proprio quando la situazione non sembrava destinata a migliorare, Dean intervenne, aggrappandosi alle corde con tutto il suo peso e abbassandole proprio nel momento in cui Big Show ci si poggiava sopra, per prendere la rincorsa. Cadde rovinosamente al suolo, con un tonfo sordo, e Lydia gioì internamente.

_Chi è che diceva che Ambrose non sapeva applicare tattica ed intelligenza durante i match?_

L'arbitro cominciò a contare Big Show.

«RIMANI GIU'!» urlò Roman con rabbia, ma al conto di otto, il gigante tornò sul ring e il samoano lo attaccò con una serie di potenti pestoni lungo tutto il corpo, per poi dare un veloce cambio a Seth, che si arrampicò sull'angolo e calò sull'avversario con una ginocchiata in volo, che riuscì a spedirlo al suolo, nonostante l'evidente differenza di mole. Continuò a colpirlo con una serie veloce e precisa di calci e tentò persino lo schienamento, ma Big Show si liberò di lui, lanciandolo lontano, come fosse una piuma. Allora Seth diede di nuovo il cambio a Dean, che cominciò a colpire l'avversario con così tanta violenza che l'arbitro fu costretto a richiamarlo all'ordine, pena squalifica.

«TOGLITI DALLE PALLE, ARBITRO!» sbraitò «TU NON MI DICI CHE COSA POSSO O NON POSSO FARE!» poi tornò a rivolgersi a Big Show «AVANTI, BIG SHOW!» e giù con altri colpi.

Ci furono di nuovo cambi tra le fila dello SHIELD, veloci, rapidi e al momento giusto. All'agilità di Rollins si sostituiva la forza di Reigns e poi la violenza di Ambrose.

_Guardarli combattere era meraviglioso ed eccitante._

Ora sul ring c'erano Seth e Goldust e l'atleta pitturato stava avendo la meglio. Dopo una _hurricanrana _dal paletto ed una _spinebuster_, Goldust provò lo schienamento.

«Dai Sethie!» sibilò Lydia contro le mani che si era portata davanti alla bocca, agitandosi sulla sedia.

Dean arrivò a salvare la situazione, colpendo Goldust con un doppio pugno a mani intrecciate sulla schiena, salvando il compagno. Cody intervenne a protezione del fratello, ma Dean fu più furbo e lo spedì fuori dalla terza corda, colpendolo con un _drop kick_ ben assestato, che mandò Rhodes dritto con la faccia sul tavolo de commentatori. Goldust allora rifilò uno schiaffone ad Ambrose, ma Seth restituì il favore e colpì l'avversario alle spalle. Proprio quando i due membri dello SHIELD stavano per mettere a punto una mossa combinata, intervenne Big Show, che fece malamente ruzzolare Dean fuori dal ring, facendolo sbattere duramente al suolo, mentre Goldust connetteva una _powerslam_ su Seth.

Ancora una volta, Lydia dovette artigliare il bordo della sedia, per non alzarsi e assicurarsi che Dean stesse bene. _Sembrava essere caduto piuttosto male._

«SPEAR!» gridò Micheal Cole e Lydia si girò appena in tempo per vedere Big Show in terra e Roman che si rialzava, accanto a lui. Dean, tanto per il suo sollievo, si era rialzato e, nonostante si stesse tenendo la zona addominale con un braccio, sembrava stare abbastanza bene.

Non fece in tempo a voltare lo sguardo che Cody piombò dal cielo come un avvoltoio e precipitò su Roman, buttandolo giù. Goldust cercò di imitare la mossa del fratello, per atterrare Dean, l'unico ancora in piedi, ma Ambrose lo anticipò e salì anche lui sul paletto, dove i due cominciarono a prendersi a pugni. Alla fine fu Goldust ad avere la meglio e posizionò l'avversario per rifilargli un _superplex._

«Oddio…!» mormorò Lydia, gli occhi sgranati.

Sul ring, esattamente nel punto in cui dovevano cadere, c'era ancora Seth Rollins, steso supino.

"_Togliti, Seth, togliti!"_ gridò nella sua mente e, fortunatamente, mentre Goldust e Dean cadevano al suolo, Rollins rotolò via, sottraendosi all'impatto, per poi approfittare del momento per inchiodare Goldust al suolo.

«E' ROLLINS L'UOMO LEGALE!» urlò Micheal Cole.

L'arbitro si abbassò «Uno… due…tre!»

«… lo SHIELD!» gridò ancora Cole, sorpreso, mentre _Special Op_ risuonava nell'Arena.

A Lydia brillarono gli occhi per la gioia, e si dovette mordere le labbra, per costringersi a reprimere il sorrisone che avrebbe voluto aprirgliele da un orecchio all'altro.

_Lo SHIELD aveva vinto!_

Perché nessuno li ann… _oh cazzo! Toccava a lei!_

Lydia si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, trafficando con la cintura di Dean, che ancora teneva sulle gambe, e afferrò il microfono «I vincitori di questo match: The SHIELD!» annunciò, con più entusiasmo ed enfasi di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

_Oh, al diavolo! I suoi ragazzi avevano appena vinto!_

Seth e Roman erano già saltati oltre le barricate, ma Dean Ambrose, tenendosi la testa con una mano, zoppicò fin da lei, che lo guardò preoccupata. Abbassò lentamente il microfono e lo poggiò sulla sedia, tenendo la cintura degli Stati Uniti con entrambe le mani.

«Dalla a me, _Sunshine._» ordinò, la voce roca e affaticata, ma gli occhi ancora determinati e animati da un fuoco che era misto tra lussuria e rabbia.

Le si contorse lo stomaco e tremò appena, mentre gli porgeva la cintura e lui se la riprendeva con un gesto brusco, per poi alzarla e sfoggiarla davanti a tutti. _La cintura, ovviamente._

Dean tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo su di lei e le fece un occhiolino di sfuggita, mentre sulle sue labbra si apriva un ghigno soddisfatto. Si trascinò verso le barricate e raggiunse i suoi compagni, festeggiando con loro.

_Solo quando la theme song dello SHIELD si spense, allora Lydia si permise di tornare a respirare._

_Cielo, se era stato emozionante._

Al match dello SHIELD era seguita un'intervista di Renee Young a CM Punk, che espresse i suoi pensieri riguardo l'handicap match che avrebbe dovuto affrontare a TLC proprio contro i tre mastini della giustizia.

"_Andrò giù… so che andrò giù. Ma la domanda è… quanti membri dello SHIELD porterò giù con me?"_ erano state queste le sue ultime parole.

_Oh, i ragazzi non ne sarebbero stati per niente contenti._

Il resto della serata trascorse velocemente. Lydia fece il suo lavoro in modo professionale e diligente: era ormai arrivata la fine dello show, con solo la firma del contratto tra Randy Orton e John Cena per il loro Main Event a TLC e ancora non aveva sbagliato assolutamente nulla.

_Stephanie non avrebbe avuto nulla da recriminarle._

La firma del contratto tra i due campioni finì ben presto in rissa – _come c'era da aspettarsi, ovviamente._ Lottando, si avvicinarono pericolosamente al punto dov'era seduta Lydia, tanto che lei fu costretta ad alzarsi e ad appiattirsi contro la barricata, per evitare di essere colpita. Ma Randy spedì Cena lontano e poi si voltò verso la ragazza, facendole un occhiolino «Tranquilla, _bellezza._ Non ti succederà nulla.» la rassicurò arrogante.

La distrazione bastò per permettere a Cena di tornare all'attacco e colpirlo con le scale, scaraventandolo sul tavolo dei telecronisti, che era già stato precedentemente sgomberato dallo stesso Orton.

"_Idiota."_ pensò Lydia, scuotendo la testa.

L'azione si spostò poi lontano, di nuovo all'interno del ring e vide John vincitore dello scambio: rifilò a Randy un _Attitude Adjustment_ su un tavolo e la vipera rimase accasciata al suolo, mentre Cena festeggiava la vittoria con i suoi fans al ritmo della sua theme song.

* * *

Quando finalmente la puntata di RAW si concluse, Lydia poté tornare nel backstage. Era ancora piuttosto emozionata e scombussolata: era successo tutto così in fretta, che solo ora aveva il tempo di realizzare ciò che aveva appena fatto.

_Era stata in diretta tv, come annunciatrice speciale, in un episodio di Monday Night RAW. Se non era un sogno quello, la realtà che stava vivendo era maledettamente meravigliosa. Beh… aveva una relazione – a cui ancora non sapeva dare un nome preciso – con Dean Ambrose, quale realtà avrebbe mai potuto essere migliore?_

Il cuore le batteva furioso nel petto, avendo finalmente la possibilità di sfogarsi, e le gambe le tremavano così violentemente che fu costretta a poggiarsi contro il muro per riprendere l'equilibrio.

«Acqua?» chiese la voce gentile e famigliare di Dolph, che le mise una bottiglia di fronte al viso.

Lydia sorrise e l'afferrò «Grazie, Nick.»

Dolph Ziggler ammiccò: nonostante quella sera avesse di nuovo perso ai danni di Damien Sandow, sembrava in gran forma.

«Scherzavo, quando dicevo che saresti stata una ring-annoucer migliore della Marie… ma, hey! Complimenti, _babe_! Sei stata grandiosa!» si complimentò, mentre Lydia beveva una lunga sorsata d'acqua. Si rese conto di quanto fosse assetata solo quando finì la bottiglia tutta d'un fiato.

Si asciugò le labbra con il dorso della mano e poi sorrise goffamente, arrossendo «Grazie… non… non so nemmeno io come ho fatto, sono sincera! Il secondo prima ero nel backstage, quello dopo camminavo lungo la rampa… è stato pazzesco, ancora non ci credo…!» ammise, scuotendo il capo e sbattendo le palpebre, come a voler uscire dallo stato di intorpidimento che ancora le annebbiava il cervello.

«Beh, fidati, _sweets._ Sei stata bravissima. Ed hai una bella voce, mi piacerebbe sentirti cantare, un giorno di questi.» sorrise dolcemente e Lydia spalancò appena gli occhi, arrossendo.

«Oh, davvero? Io…» balbettò.

«LYDIA!» la voce arrabbiata di Dean Ambrose, improvvisa ed inattesa, fece sobbalzare entrambi.

La ragazza si voltò di scatto verso la sua destra: Jon, ancora vestito nell'attire nero dello SHIELD, con i capelli arruffati e l'espressione severa, avanzava verso di loro a passo di marcia.

«Dean!» esclamò Lydia sorpresa ma, inaspettatamente, Ambrose si scagliò contro Ziggler. Gli mise un avambraccio sotto al collo e lo spinse contro il muro «DEAN!» gridò allora lei, ma con più vigore, spaventata da quella reazione del tutto fuori luogo.

«Ambrose, ma sei pazzo?!» fece Dolph, sgranando gli occhi e cercando di scrollarselo di dosso, senza peraltro riuscirci.

Dean avvicinò pericolosamente il viso a quello di Ziggler, tanto che i loro nasi quasi si sfioravano. I suoi occhi azzurri lanciavano scintille.

«Ti ho trovato accanto alla MIA ragazza una volta di troppo, biondino.» sibilò minaccioso, contraendo la mascella.

Nonostante lo spavento e il disappunto, Lydia non poté impedire al suo cuore di fare una capriola nel petto: _Jon l'aveva appena definita… la sua ragazza._

«Ma che problemi hai, Ambrose?!» rispose Dolph, agitandosi «Stavamo solo parlando!»

Dean quasi ringhiò.

«Hey, Dean, no… lascialo stare, dai. Ma che ti prende?» intervenne Lydia, seppur con poca convinzione, cercando di fermarlo.

Jon non sembrava intenzionato a lasciar andare Ziggler: anzi, gli prudevano le mani. _Voleva dargli una bella lezione. Magari colpendo ripetutamente quel faccino da bravo ragazzo._

Lydia era confusa: perché si stava comportando così, ora? Che gli prendeva? Eppure, lo SHIELD aveva vinto il match, quella sera… avrebbe dovuto essere di buon umore!

«Dean, ti prego…calmati!» cercò di fermarlo, avvicinandoglisi e poggiandogli una mano sul bicipite gonfio che, sotto le sue dita, sembrò irrigidirsi ancora di più.

«_Tu_ sei il mio fottuto problema.» dichiarò infine Jon, con voce bassa e vibrante «Sta' lontano da Lydia, chiaro?»

Finalmente, lo lasciò libero e Dolph barcollò in avanti, tenendosi il collo «Tu sei fuori di testa, Ambrose!» rispose, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

Gli occhi di Dean si incendiarono nuovamente di rabbia e sollevò una mano chiusa a pugno, forse con l'intento di colpirlo. Allora Lydia si mise in mezzo e gli premette entrambe le mani sul petto caldo, cercando di spingerlo indietro «Basta così! Su, andiamo!» gli disse, con aria severa.

Jon non la guardò, i suoi occhi ancora fissi su Ziggler, che lo guardava ora con la medesima intensità.

«Jon, andiamo ho detto!» lo riprese di nuovo Lydia e, finalmente, Ambrose sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza. Senza una parola, l'afferrò per un polso e la trascinò via. L'unica cosa che lei poté fare, fu girarsi e lanciare uno sguardo di scuse nei confronti di Dolph, che scrollò le spalle e scosse la testa.


	34. To Walk Within The Lines

****Author's note:** **Ed ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo! Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere come sempre ❤ Love ya all!

Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Come sempre, vi invito nel mio Tumblr BLOG dedicato a questa storia! Seguitemi, se vi va: troverete disegni, immagini, gifs e tanto altro relativo alla storia! (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**)  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**34\. To walk within the lines**

«Si può sapere che diavolo ti è preso?!» sbottò Lydia, una volta che Dean si fu fermato in un corridoio vuoto.

Le aveva lasciato andare il polso ed ora stava facendo avanti e indietro, di fronte a lei, con passi nervosi, mettendola in stato d'agitazione.

_Sembrava arrabbiato._

«Ti sei fatta male?» domandò all'improvviso, senza guardarla.

Lydia corrugò la fronte, presa alla sprovvista da quella domanda.

«Come?» chiese infatti, confusa.

Jon allora si fermò di scatto e si voltò verso di lei, raggiungendola con un lungo passo e dominandola con la sola imponenza della sua figura.

«Ti sei fatta male?» ripeté, gli occhi sgranati.

«N-no…!» sussurrò, sempre più disorientata «Jon, si può sapere che ti prende? Calmati… nessuno mi ha fatto del male!» cercò di rassicurarlo, poggiandogli una mano su di un avambraccio e stringendolo teneramente. Il gesto non sembrò riuscire a calmarlo, perché lui vi si sottrasse bruscamente e si passò una mano a scombinare i capelli, riprendendo a fare nervosamente avanti e indietro.

«Quei coglioni di Orton e Cena.» mormorò sbrigativo «Si sono lanciati addosso scale e sedie _ad un fottuto centimetro da te!_ Se solo ti avessero presa, io…!» un verso frustrato e animalesco lasciò la sua gola, impedendogli di concludere la minaccia. Si fermò solo per colpire il muro con un cazzotto.

Lydia sobbalzò di nuovo, mentre il cuore le galoppava nel petto.

_Era preoccupato… per lei? Preoccupato che si fosse fatta male?_

Nonostante tutto, non riuscì ad impedire ad un sorriso di piegarle morbidamente le labbra. Jon si voltò in quel momento a guardarla, i suoi occhi feroci e ancora arrabbiati.

«Che cazzo hai da sorridere?» la aggredì frustrato, ma la sua espressione si ammorbidì appena.

Lydia gli si avvicinò e lo guardò dal basso, rivolgendogli uno sguardo sereno.

«Hai avuto paura?» sussurrò inaspettatamente.

«Paura?» ripeté Dean, mentre un ghigno sprezzante gli curvava le labbra «Io non ho paura di niente, _Sunshine._»

Il sorriso di Lydia si allargò. «Ma eri preoccupato che mi fossi fatta male.» ribatté, sollevando una mano e sfiorandogli il bicipite duro con i polpastrelli.

Jon non rispose, ma l'afferrò per un polso e la trascinò contro il muro, bloccandola tra di esso e il suo corpo teso. «Stai gongolando.» notò, non riuscendo a reprimere un sorriso divertito e sfacciato.

«Perché non dovrei?» rispose Lydia, poggiandogli le mani sul petto caldo «_Dean Ambrose è il mio ragazzo e si preoccupa per me_.»

Finalmente, Jon sembrò rilassarsi. La guardò dall'alto, chinandosi per poggiare la fronte contro quella di lei.

«Hai ragione, ne hai tutti i motivi.» concesse, con un nuovo sorriso arrogante.

Lydia sorrise ancora e lui le sfiorò un braccio.

«Sicura di stare bene?»

La ragazza annuì. «Sicura. Non mi hanno neanche sfiorata, dico davvero.»

«Bene.» asserì Jon, annuendo una sola volta e guardandola negli occhi da quella distanza minima «Mi fai sempre preoccupare.»

«Scusa…» mormorò allora lei.

Jon le mostrò il primo sorriso sincero della serata. «Nah, non c'è bisogno di scusarsi. Fa parte del mio lavoro, no? Proteggerti e assicurarmi che nessuno ti faccia del male.»

Le baciò la testa e poi si staccò da lei, dandole un buffetto sotto al mento.

«E fa parte del tuo lavoro anche aggredire qualcuno che si sta semplicemente comportando in modo gentile con me?» chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Dean le rivolse un'occhiata strana dall'alto. «Se stai parlando di Ziggler, ho i miei motivi.»

«Ah sì?» fece lei «E ti dispiacerebbe condividerli con me?»

«Sì, mi dispiacerebbe.» fece lui serio, voltandosi.

«Jon.» lo richiamò lei, rimanendo ferma e senza seguirlo.

Dean sbuffò pesantemente e si voltò di nuovo a guardarla, passandosi le dita tra i riccioli caotici.

«_Tu sei mia._» disse, con sguardo duro.

«Sei geloso!» esclamò Lydia sorpresa, gongolando di nuovo.

«Non sono geloso.» ribatté Jon, con aria annoiata «Sono solo molto _possessivo_. E nessuno deve toccare ciò che è mio.»

«Tecnicamente, non mi stava affatto toccando.» disse Lydia, ben sapendo che non era questo quello che lui intendeva.

«No, lo aveva già fatto sul ring.» disse infatti lui, evidentemente infastidito «E poi, ti guardava come se volesse farlo di nuovo.»

Lydia sollevò un sopracciglio. «E da quando saresti in grado di leggere nella mente?»

«Sempre stato capace.» rispose lui arrogante.

«Ah sì? Provamelo. A cosa sto pensando?» lo sfidò con un sorriso.

Dean sogghignò. «Troppo semplice.» l'afferrò nuovamente per un braccio e, ancora, la intrappolò tra il muro e il suo corpo.

Lydia deglutì e si morse piano il labbro inferiore, guardandolo dal basso con espressione remissiva. Jon dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per non alzarle il vestitino rosso che indossava, scostarle le mutandine, tirarsi giù la zip e possederla lì, nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

_Quando si mordeva le labbra in quel modo, poi… Dio!_

«Ti stai chiedendo perché vedermi sul ring, nei panni di Dean Ambrose, ti abbia fatto un certo effetto.» mormorò invece, chinandosi per poter sussurrare direttamente al suo orecchio «Ho visto il modo in cui mi guardavi, _Sunshine_. So quello che hai pensato. So quello che volevi che ti facessi… perché è esattamente quello che…»

«Ehm-ehm.»

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce dietro di loro, facendo sobbalzare Lydia, che arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli. Dean Ambrose rimase impassibile, ancora chinato su di lei, il suo corpo a pochi centimetri da quello della ragazza, i suoi occhi ora fissi in quelle iridi castane e imbarazzate.

«Non vorremmo disturbarvi, _piccioncini_…» era la voce di Stephanie McMahon «Ma volevamo semplicemente complimentarci con Lydia per l'ottima performance.»

Finalmente, Jon staccò lo sguardo dal volto della ragazza e si girò lentamente verso Paul e Stephanie che, abbracciati nel bel mezzo del corridoio, li guardavano con sorrisi plastici e uno strano scintillio divertito nello sguardo. Non disse una parola, si limitò a fissarli.

_C'era una strana atmosfera, quasi ostile, avrebbe osato dire Lydia, come se Jon non li volesse affatto lì._

«Lydia? Che fai, ti nascondi?» la prese un po' in giro Triple H, cercando di affacciarsi oltre la figura di Ambrose per osservarla.

«No, veramente io…» cercò di protestare Lydia, ma Jon la precedette.

«Che cosa volete?» chiese, freddo e conciso, spingendo Lydia dietro di sé e impedendole di avanzare, quasi a volerle istintivamente fare da scudo.

«Ohw, mr. Ambrose: perché quella faccia lunga, ora?» chiese Paul, con lo stesso tono derisorio «Sembra quasi che tu abbia voglia di fare qualche reclamo, è forse così?»

Dean si irrigidì, ma non rispose. I suoi occhi scintillarono pericolosamente di una tacita rabbia.

_Ma che diavolo stava succedendo?_

«Su, avanti! Siamo qui solo per complimentarci con Lydia, dico davvero.» intervenne Stephanie, con un sorriso smielato «E per darle il giusto compenso che merita per aver salvato lo show. Puoi rilassarti, Ambrose.»

Jon continuò a fissarli con sospetto, ma Lydia prese coraggio e uscì da dietro di lui, che le riservò un'occhiata contrariata di sottecchi. Stephanie, nel frattempo, stava frugando nelle tasche della sua giacca: ne tirò fuori un assegno, che porse alla ragazza con un sorriso.

«Ecco qui. Siamo persone di parola, vedi? Tu aiuti noi e noi ti ricompensiamo.» disse, anche se quella frase sembrava più rivolta al wrestler che non a lei.

«Grazie…» rispose Lydia, afferrando il foglietto di carta; lo aprì, lo lesse e sbarrò gli occhi «Ci… ci deve essere un errore.»

Paul la guardò incuriosito. «Un errore? Che errore? Abbiamo forse scritto male il tuo nome? Perché ce lo ha dato il tuo amico _Rollins_ e pensavamo fosse giusto.»

_Glielo aveva dato Seth, il nome? Perché non Jon?_

Lydia guardò il ragazzo con espressione confusa, ma poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla coppia a capo della federazione.

«No, il nome è giusto… ma ci deve essere uno zero di troppo… forse anche più di uno.» disse, a disagio.

Stephanie scoppiò a ridere. «Non essere sciocca, Lydia! E' il giusto compenso per aver salvato la serata!» ripeté.

«Ma… ma io non posso accettare, sono davvero troppi soldi!» esclamò, sempre più a disagio.

_A dire il vero, aveva bisogno di soldi. Continuava a prelevare dal suo conto in banca, ma non aveva un lavoro – o per lo meno, non ricordava di averne uno e comunque non ci si presentava da un mese – ma ad accettare __**cinquemila dollari**__ solo per aver presentato alcuni wrestler ad una serata le sembrava quasi di rubare._

«Devo insistere, Lydia.» disse Stephanie, respingendo delicatamente la mano con cui la ragazza le stava ridando l'assegno «I soldi non sono un problema per noi. E poi, consideralo pure come un anticipo…» aggiunse, con un sorrisetto enigmatico.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e assottigliò lo sguardo. «Anticipo?» ripeté.

«Sei una ragazza molto carina e sveglia, _Lydia Russo_.» rispose Triple H «Potresti _servirci_ ancora, qui in WWE, in futuro. Quindi, mr. Ambrose: continua pure a portarla. Sono sicuro che potrebbe tornarci utile.»

Sia Dean che Lydia fissarono l'Authority con sguardi confusi, circospetti… _non c'era da fidarsi. Quando i leoni sono così gentili, di solito stanno tramando qualcosa._

«Allora, passate una buona serata, ragazzi!» li congedò Stephanie allegra, poggiando una mano sul petto del marito e facendogli cenno di andare. Entrambi si allontanarono, parlottando tra di loro.

Dean si rilassò solo quando la coppia ebbe svoltato l'angolo, lasciandoli nuovamente soli. Le sue spalle si afflosciarono appena e le dita delle mani si distesero, facendogli scoprire che le aveva strette così tanto da farsi male ai palmi.

«Beh, è… è andata bene, no?» fece Lydia, spostando lo sguardo sull'assegno che ancora stringeva tra le dita.

«Mmm.» rispose semplicemente Jon: stava ancora fissando davanti a sé, come se vedesse uno schema complicato che lei non sarebbe mai stata in grado di decifrare.

«Perché sei così teso?» le chiese circospetta.

«Non mi fido di quei due.» dichiarò Jon, contraendo la mascella.

«Credevo che viaggiassi sulla loro stessa lunghezza d'onda…» gli fece notare Lydia, piegando il capo su di un lato.

«Lo credevo anch'io…» mormorò Dean pensieroso; poi, senza darle il tempo di aggiungere altro, si girò verso di lei e le mise una mano su di un fianco, guidandola a procedere lungo il corridoio «Andiamo.»

Senza protestare, Lydia si incamminò con lui verso lo spogliatoio.

_C'era qualcosa che bolliva in pentola, se lo sentiva._

* * *

Il tragitto verso lo spogliatoio dello SHIELD fu teso e silenzioso. Guardandolo di sottecchi, Lydia notò come Jon avesse lo sguardo ancora concentrato. Inoltre, non la smetteva di massaggiarsi lentamente il petto.

_Ricordava ancora tutte le terribili _chop_ che Big Show gli aveva rifilato._

Abbassò lo sguardo solo per posarlo sull'assegno che ancora teneva in mano.

«Una parte di questi è tua…» mormorò all'improvviso, costringendo Jon ad uscire dai suoi pensieri e a riservarle un'occhiata strana, un sopracciglio sollevato.

«Come dici?»

«Una parte di questi soldi… è tua.» ripeté, sventolando l'assegno.

«Di che stai parlando?» chiese ancora lui, con tono sospettoso.

«Hai speso un sacco di soldi, per me, in questo mese. Tra i vestiti, i biglietti aerei, da man-»

Jon si fermò così bruscamente che Lydia, qualche passo dietro di lui – _era difficile stare dietro alle sue gambe lunghe e al suo incedere deciso!_ – quasi gli finì addosso.

«Spero tu stia scherzando.» la interruppe bruscamente.

Lydia scosse il capo. «No, affatto. Quel che è giusto, è giusto!»

«Un corno.» rispose lui duramente, facendole corrugare la fronte «Quei soldi sono i tuoi e te li sei guadagnati. Non mi devi restituire nulla.»

«Ma…»

«Niente ma, Lydia. Dico sul serio, non farmi incazzare con queste puttanate. Non voglio i tuoi soldi. Non mi servono. Non voglio più sentirti dire simili stronzate.» chiuse il discorso, aprendo la porta dello spogliatoio e spingendola delicatamente all'interno.

_Restituirgli i soldi… puah! Ma chi per lo aveva preso?_

Jon scosse rabbiosamente la testa e, senza più guardarla, andò verso la panchina dove aveva abbandonato la sua borsa e cominciò a frugare al suo interno.

«Lydia!» esclamò Seth Rollins, voltandosi verso di lei: si era già cambiato e non indossava più la sua attire dello SHIELD, ma aveva ora un paio di pantaloni neri ed una maglia di una qualche band musicale.

Lydia distolse lo sguardo dalla figura di Dean, che aveva pensierosamente seguito con gli occhi, e si girò a rivolgere un sorriso a Colby, che le si avvicinò.

«Hey, _Sethie_.» lo salutò, mentre lui l'avvolgeva in un abbraccio.

_Mmm… Seth Rollins profumava sempre così tanto di cose dolci!_

«Però, che performance!» si complimentò, sciogliendo l'abbraccio e dandole un buffetto su di una guancia «Ho fatto bene a proporti all'Authority come sostituta di Justin!»

«Sei… sei stato tu?» chiese Lydia come conferma, anche se già lo aveva capito dalle parole di Triple H, poco prima.

Seth annuì, tutto soddisfatto. «Nel backstage stavano impazzendo, per trovare un ring-announcer! Allora ho pensato: chi è una grande fan della WWE ed ha una voce incantevole? E mi sono detto: santo cielo, questa è la descrizione di Lydia!»

Lydia arrossì e Colby ammiccò.

«Avresti dovuto parlarne prima con lei, invece che andare dritto dall'Authority.» intervenne Dean, con tono duro, senza tuttavia voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Oh, avanti, non sarai ancora arrabbiato, eh Jon?» Colby alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Lydia «E' andato tutto bene, no? Tu ti sei divertita, non è vero, _sweetheart_?»

«Ehm… s-sì, sì. Mi sono divertita.» rispose, abbozzando un sorriso, ma non riuscendo a non pensare a perché Dean sembrava essersela presa tanto «E' stata una bella esperienza, grazie per aver pensato a me.» aggiunse.

«Visto, Ambrose? Tutto a posto!» fece Seth, spalancando le braccia.

Jon non rispose, si limitò ad emettere un brontolio cupo. Si tolse la canottiera, rimanendo a petto nudo, e Lydia non potè fare a meno di ammirare il modo in cui i muscoli della sua schiena si delineavano perfettamente sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

«Ehm…» si schiarì la voce, cercando di distogliere l'attenzione dal corpo perfetto di Dean, che ora si stava accingendo ad entrare nel bagno dello spogliatoio, per farsi la doccia, e riportandola su Seth, che la fissava divertito «Roman?» chiese, non vedendolo da nessuna parte nello spogliatoio.

«E' uscito per parlare con Galina e JoJo.» rispose con un sorriso affettuoso, che Lydia reciprocò «E, a proposito di chiamate post-show…» Colby tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni il cellulare, che aveva cominciato a vibrare «Scusami, _sweetheart._ Il dovere chiama.» le regalò un occhiolino ed una carezza veloce ad un braccio ed aprì la porta «_Quel vestito ti sta molto bene, comunque._» aggiunse e Lydia spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa dal complimento inaspettato, e arrossì.

Colby ammiccò di nuovo e poi rispose al cellulare. «Eccolo!» ed uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Lydia rimase a fissare la porta chiusa e poi rilasciò un lungo sospiro: _a volte non riusciva proprio a capirlo, Seth Rollins_.

Si avviò verso la panchina dove aveva sistemato le sue cose e cominciò a spogliarsi: legò i capelli in un alta coda di cavallo, togliendoseli finalmente dal viso, e tirò giù la zip del vestito, lasciandolo scivolare sul pavimento e rimanendo momentaneamente in biancheria intima. Solo che in quel preciso istante…

«Hey, _baby girl,_ sei qui?» la voce di Roman precedette di qualche secondo il suo glorioso ingresso nella stanza «JoJo vuole parl-»

«ROMAN NO!» gridò Lydia, ma ormai era troppo tardi: il samoano era entrato e i suoi occhi grigi si erano posati sulla ragazza semi-nuda davanti a lui, accarezzandone le forme.

«Oh merda…» mormorò, sbarrando gli occhi e arrossendo, ma non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo.

«Esci! ESCI!» urlò ancora Lydia, cercando di coprirsi con le mani.

«Scusa, Lydia! Non credevo che…!» si giustificò nel panico, non riuscendo a muoversi.

«ESCI JOE!» tuonò Lydia, nel massimo dell'imbarazzo, tirandogli contro una scarpa.

«Oh, sì! Hai ragione! Scusascusascusa!» continuò a ripetere, mentre finalmente si voltava e fuggiva dalla stanza, chiudendosi rumorosamente la porta alle spalle «PERDONAMI LYDIA! NON HO VISTO NIENTE!» gridò da dietro di essa.

_Un corno!_ pensò Lydia, correndo alla porta e chiudendola a chiave, onde evitare che anche Colby commettesse lo stesso errore di Joe. Si poggiò contro di essa, nascondendo il viso. _Voleva morire per la vergogna!_

«Ma che cazzo è 'sto baccano?!» esordì Jon, aprendo la porta del bagno, dal quale uscì una calda nebbiolina, che invase immediatamente l'ambiente.

La scena che trovò gli fece spalancare gli occhi… _e smuovere qualcosa sotto l'asciugamano che aveva allacciato alla vita._ Lydia, poggiata contro la porta, gli dava le spalle, il viso nascosto tra le mani, il bel corpicino dalla pelle lattea, che lui tanto amava baciare ed odorare, era alla completa mercé dei suoi occhi avidi, coperta solo da un completino di pizzo rosso che era la fine del mondo.

«Lydia…?» la chiamò, deglutendo rumorosamente.

La ragazza sussultò e spalancò gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto.

_Il che non fece altro che peggiorare le condizioni di Jon._

«Che… che diavolo stai facendo?» sussurrò, assottigliando gli occhi, che avevano assunto una sfumatura di blu molto scura, mentre adesso la guardavano da capo a piedi… _quasi la divoravano._

Lydia si sentì subito a disagio e soprattutto si sentì terribilmente stupida a starsene lì, ferma, davanti a lui, in biancheria.

_Qualcuno da lassù la stava punendo, quella sera._

Senza contare che anche lui era nudo, con il torso muscoloso in bella vista, le goccioline d'acqua che gli accarezzavano la pelle e i capelli bagnati che calavano a coprirgli la fronte e gli occhi.

«Mi… mi stavo cambiando… e… ed è entrato Roman e…» farfugliò, stringendosi nervosamente un gomito tra le dita e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Gli occhi di Jon si scurirono ancora di più, mentre faceva qualche passo verso di lei, accorciando le distanze.

«Joe ti ha vista… _così_?» sibilò e sembrava di nuovo arrabbiato.

Lydia si appiattì istintivamente contro la porta: non le piaceva quando Dean aveva quell'espressione… _le faceva paura._

«N-no!» mentì, arrossendo «L'ho fermato in tempo! Non… non ha visto nulla!»

Jon l'aveva ormai raggiunta e poggiò le mani ai lati del suo viso, intrappolandola. La scrutò con un'occhiata seria. «Stai mentendo.» sussurrò, la voce roca.

Lydia deglutì. «No, te lo giuro. L'ho cacciato via subito…»

_Altro che gelosia… qui Jon stava proprio per dare di matto._

«Mmm.» fu l'unica cosa che invece commentò, sfiorandole il viso con la punta del naso ed inspirando il suo profumo dolce, per poi rilasciarlo con un verso roco «Vestiti.» ordinò, allontanandosi di nuovo ed uscendo dal suo spazio vitale.

Lydia emise un sospiro tremante, lasciando andare il fiato che non si era nemmeno resa conto di aver trattenuto. Deglutì di nuovo e si mosse verso la sua borsa, infilandosi velocemente i jeans e il maglioncino rosso con i quali era arrivata all'Arena.

«Jon…?» ebbe il coraggio di parlare, mentre si allacciava le scarpe.

«Mmm?» fece lui di rimando: si era già rinfilato i boxer e i pantaloni e stava ora prendendo i calzini – che riponeva sempre dentro le scarpe, per non perderli – e li stava indossando. Aveva ancora i capelli bagnati e il petto nudo, motivo per il quale, quando Lydia alzò il viso per lanciargli un'occhiata, ci mise un po' a ricordare cosa avesse voluto chiedergli.

«Perché… perché sei arrabbiato?»

Jon emise uno sbuffo derisorio. «Non sono arrabbiato.» rispose, anche se il suo tono raccontava una storia ben diversa.

Lydia si alzò e gli si sedette accanto, poggiandogli una mano su di una coscia, per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Chi è che mente, ora?» fece, dolcemente.

Jon sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, passandosi una mano a scombinarsi i capelli e poggiandosi al muro alle sue spalle, senza mai guardarla. Ma lei lo stava guardando e anche attentamente e non le piacque per niente quello che vide: il suo petto era tutto rosso ed un livido scuro si stava formando nel punto in cui Big Show l'aveva più volte colpito.

«Oh wow…!» sussurrò, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

Jon aprì un occhio e sollevò un sopracciglio. «Cosa, ora?» domandò brusco.

Lydia sollevò la mano e l'avvicinò delicatamente al suo petto, ma lui le afferrò repentinamente il polso, bloccandola prima che potesse toccarlo.

«Non farlo.» l'avvertì duramente e finalmente la guardò.

Lydia trattenne il fiato, poi la sua espressione tesa si sciolse in una molto più delicata, che lo costrinse a lasciarle andare il polso e a voltare il viso.

«Fa male?» chiese con delicatezza.

Jon scrollò le spalle. «Ho subito di molto peggio,_ darlin',_ credimi.»

Lydia scosse il capo. «Aspetta, ho una crema lenitiva in borsa.» disse, alzandosi.

Jon l'afferrò di nuovo per un braccio, costringendola a fermarsi e a voltarsi a guardarlo. «Non ne ho bisogno. Sto bene.»

Lydia gli rivolse uno sguardo severo. «A me non sembra. Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. E' solo un po' di crema…»

«Lydia, no. Non sei tu che ti prendi cura di me. _Io_ mi prendo cura di me stesso. E se _io_ dico che sto bene, _cazzo!_ Sto bene!» sbottò scortese.

«Ma perché devi essere così _stronzo_?!» scoppiò allora Lydia, sottraendosi alla sua presa e allontanandosi di un passo.

Jon scattò in piedi, di nuovo furioso, torreggiando su di lei: i suoi occhi lanciavano saette. «E tu perché non ti fai mai i cazzi tuoi?!»

«PERCHE' ME LI STO FACENDO!» urlò coraggiosamente, stringendo le mani in due pugni, le guance rosse «_Stiamo insieme_, Jon! Questo significa che, _vaffanculo_, devi abituarti che la tua compagna si preoccupi per te! Perché è così che fanno le coppie! Si prendono cura a vicenda l'uno dell'altra! Ma tu mi respingi sempre!»

Jon spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso dalla sua reazione. «Non… non ti sto respingendo…» sussurrò, ma anche il suo tono era poco convinto.

«Sì, invece. Lo stai facendo.» Lydia abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò «Ascolta, sei arrabbiato. Non so perché e a quanto pare non vuoi dirmelo, ma non sfogarti con me. Non così per lo meno.»

Jon la fissò, senza sapere cosa dire, poi tornò a sedersi sulla panchina e si passò una mano sul viso. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto.

«La crema…» mormorò alla fine, senza guardarla «Puoi…?»

Lydia sollevò il capo per guardarlo: Dean aveva il viso rivolto lontano da lei e il corpo ancora teso. _Ma stava cercando forse di scusarsi? Era il suo modo per non respingerla?_

Sospirò e scosse la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi. «La prendo subito.»

Frugò nella sua borsa e tirò fuori il tubetto della crema. Gli si avvicinò e gli si sedette di nuovo accanto, mettendosene un po' sulla mano .

«Ho le dita fredde…» lo avvertì, ma lui scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non importava.

«Tu hai sempre le mani fredde.» rispose invece e non fece una piega quando lei cominciò ad applicare la crema su tutta la parte arrossata.

«Sai come si dice, no? _Mani fredde, cuore caldo!_» disse Lydia, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

Jon mostrò un piccolo sorrisetto sghembo. _Non era tanto, ma almeno era un inizio._

Lydia percorse delicatamente tutta la linea dura dei pettorali, applicando e stendendo la crema. «Allora… me lo dici perché sei così arrabbiato?» fece un secondo tentativo.

Jon sbuffò e ancora si scombinò i capelli, ma non rispose.

«C'entra qualcosa il fatto che Seth abbia suggerito il mio nome per sostituire Justin Roberts?»

«Non puoi lasciar perdere?» fece Jon contrariato, abbandonando il capo contro la parete e chiudendo gli occhi.

«Sto solo cercando di… capire.» mormorò lei.

«Sì, c'entra quello.» si arrese alla fine Dean, senza riaprire gli occhi.

«Ma è andata bene…»

«Non è quello il punto.»

«Allora… qual è il punto, Jon?» chiese, continuando a massaggiargli il petto.

Il ragazzo si rilassò sensibilmente sotto le sue cure, ma non rispose alla sua domanda, così Lydia sospirò: non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, non quella sera.

«Finito.» disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso di traverso.

«Grazie.» rispose Jon, toccandosi il petto.

Lydia scosse la testa, come a dire che non c'era bisogno di ringraziarla. Poi si alzò, per dirigersi verso il bagno e lavarsi le mani ma, ancora una volta, lui la fermò, afferrandola per un polso. Quando Lydia si voltò a guardarlo, con espressione incuriosita, lui si alzò e la fissò dall'alto con occhi così intensi da farla tremare dentro. La stretta delle sue dita sul polso era gentile, ma bruciava contro la sua pelle, facendola fremere. Senza dire una parola, lui le sollevò il mento con due dita e si chinò verso di lei: le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio dolcissimo.

«_Migliorerò, Lydia_.» promise in un sussurro, senza aggiungere altro.

Poi si allontanò, sotto il suo sguardo stupito, e finì di vestirsi, infilandosi il dolcevita grigio e il giacchetto di pelle.

Lydia si accarezzò le labbra, che ancora avevano l'inconfondibile sapore di quelle di Jon, e sorrise.

Il telefono del ragazzo squillò: un suono semplice, una classica suoneria di base di quelle in lista all'interno del cellulare. Conoscendo Jon e la sua avversione per la tecnologia, probabilmente non l'aveva neanche mai cambiata.

«Sì?» rispose, sotto lo sguardo curioso di lei: _chissà chi era._

Lydia prese il suo cellulare, notando di avere tre chiamate perse da un numero sconosciuto. Fissò lo schermo perplessa, ma non fece in tempo a provare a richiamare, per vedere chi era, che le arrivò un messaggio.

«Non lo so, non credo…» stava intanto dicendo Jon al suo interlocutore.

Lydia cliccò sul messaggio.

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Hey babe, tutto bene con Ambrose?_

Sospirò e lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi al ragazzo, che stava passeggiando avanti e indietro per il camerino. «Glielo chiederò, ma non contarci. Voi andate pure avanti, se è, ci vediamo lì.»

Gli rivolse un'occhiata incuriosita, poi scrollò la testa e rispose al messaggio.

_Sì, tutto bene. Scusalo, per prima. Non so che gli sia preso, normalmente non è così._

La risposta arrivò immediatamente.

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Normalmente non è così? Spero tu stia scherzando. E' di Dean Ambrose che stai parlando._

Lydia storse le labbra in una smorfia. _Dean Ambrose forse sì, ma Jonathan Good… _

_E' stata una serata un po' pesante. Non penso verrà mai a scusarsi per il suo atteggiamento, quindi lo faccio io per lui. Non avrebbe dovuto._

«Sì, okay. Ciao.» Dean chiuse la comunicazione, sbuffando rumorosamente e gettando il telefono in borsa.

«Chi era?» chiese Lydia. Le parole le erano uscita dalle labbra prima che potesse rendersene conto.

«Renee.» rispose lui con nonchalance, scrollando la testa e roteando le spalle all'indietro, alla ricerca di un po' di sollievo dai dolori muscolari che cominciavano a farsi sentire, ora che l'adrenalina stava completamente lasciando il suo corpo.

«Oh.» fece Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo.

Jon le lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi, poi sogghignò e le si avvicinò, chinandosi su di lei e sollevandole il viso con due dita. «Perché quest'espressione, _Sunshine_? Sei gelosa, per caso?» la schernì e Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre le sue guance assumevano un delizioso rossore, che lo fece ghignare ancora di più.

«Ho motivo di esserlo?» ribatté, cercando di tenersi stretta quella poca dignità che le era rimasta.

Jon la osservò con uno scintillio negli occhi blu, poi il suo sorriso si ammorbidì.

«Neanche un po'.» rispose sincero, chinandosi a rubarle un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Poi le diede un buffetto su di una guancia e si allontanò di nuovo, tornando a mettere le sue cose nella borsa.

«Allora… perché ti ha chiamato?» chiese, non riuscendo di nuovo a trattenersi «Voleva sapere come era andato lo show?» aggiunse, cercando di assumere un tono colloquiale, mentre ripiegava il vestito rosso, che era ancora abbandonato sul pavimento. Avrebbe dovuto riportarlo nella zona costumi e ridarlo alle costumiste.

«_Nessuno mi chiama mai per sapere come è andato lo show._» rispose lui, il tono improvvisamente distaccato.

Lydia sentì una morsa stringerle il cuore e ridurlo alle dimensioni di una nocciolina.

_Nessuno mi chiama mai per sapere come è andato lo show._

C'era qualcosa di triste, nel modo in cui l'aveva detto, ma la rabbia latente che ancora gli vibrava nell'anima aveva coperto quasi del tutto le sue altre emozioni.

_Lydia sapeva così poco del passato di Jon. Qualche informazione letta qua e là su internet, qualcos'altro ricavato dai promo che lui diceva di basare sulla sua vera vita… ma niente di più._

_Jon non aveva… genitori? Una volta le aveva parlato di sua madre, ma poche parole. Semplicemente, da quel che Lydia aveva potuto ricavare, non era stata granché, come figura materna._

"_Mia madre era troppo ubriaca o fatta per ricordarsi che era il mio compleanno."_

_Le aveva detto, un paio di notti prima a casa di Roman Reigns._

_E suo padre? Non glielo aveva mai sentito nominare._

_Girava una storia, su internet, ma non sapeva quanto fosse vera. Riguardava la sorella di Jon, ma anche di lei, il ragazzo non aveva mai fatto parola._

_Il passato di Jonathan Good era ancora avvolta in una nebbia fitta, quasi quanto quello di Lydia._

«No, mi ha semplicemente detto che lei e qualcun altro stavano andando in un pub in zona, vicino all'albergo, e mi ha chiesto se ci andava di unirci a loro.» aggiunse, risvegliandola dai suoi pensieri.

«Oh.» rispose Lydia, non sapendo che aggiungere; quelle considerazioni sul passato di Jon e su quanto dovesse essere _solo_ l'avevano un po' destabilizzata «Capisco.»

Le arrivò un altro messaggio da Dolph.

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Così, tu ed Ambrose, eh?_

Lydia sorrise.

_Io ed Ambrose._ rispose semplicemente, e poi aggiunse _E' una lunga storia._

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Posso solo immaginare._

_No, non puoi. Magari un giorno te la racconterò davanti ad un altro piatto di patatine fritte… ops, solo insalata per te e per il tuo culetto perfetto!_

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Ha-ha. Divertente. E se rilancio con… davanti ad una birra, questa sera? Io ed altri stiamo andando in un pub qui vicino, per passare una serata tranquilla. Perché non ti unisci a noi?_

Lydia alzò lo sguardo verso Jon, che stava ora chiudendo la zip della sua borsa.

_Non credo che ai ragazzi vada molto. Dean ha appena ricevuto lo stesso invito da Renee…_

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Ahia. Sta' attenta a quella ragazza, Lydia._

Lydia corrugò la fronte a quel messaggio e scrisse velocemente la risposta.

_Perché?_

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Ha una grossa cotta per il tuo Lunatic Fringe. E non è un segreto per nessuno che tra quei due ci sia qualcosa… o ci fosse qualcosa._

Lydia sentì una stretta al cuore. Non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderla, quella notizia. In fondo, Seth glielo aveva detto, che Dean e Renee avevano un affare… _o per lo meno, avevano scopato, qualche volta._ E Jon stesso glielo aveva rinfacciato, quella mattina che sembrava ormai così lontana nel tempo, subito dopo gli eventi di Survivor Series. Era passato meno di un mese, eppure a lei sembrava un'eternità. No… non doveva preoccuparsi di Renee. Jon non avrebbe mai… o sì? Rileggendo il messaggio di Dolph, sentì i dubbi instaurarsi in lei.

_Sta' attenta a quella ragazza._

«E tu, con chi parli?»

La voce di Jon la fece sobbalzare, facendole quasi scivolare il telefono di mano. Riuscì a recuperarlo, chiudendolo tra le ginocchia, e fece un sospiro di sollievo: _ci mancava solo che le si rompesse di nuovo!_

«Nessuno!» mentì Lydia e si odiò, perché ogni volta che diceva una bugia, specialmente di fronte a lui, la voce le diventava fastidiosamente più acuta.

Infatti, Jon la fissò sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Bugiarda.» l'accusò «La devi smettere di mentire, _Sunshine_.» sussurrò, avvicinando il viso al suo collo e soffiandole il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle. Lydia rabbrividì. «Le bambine cattive vengono sempre punite, lo sai?»

Qualcuno bussò alla porta un paio di volte, facendo sobbalzare Lydia. Jon, come al solito, rimase impassibile, tanto che lei si chiese se ci fosse mai niente che potesse spaventarlo. Non si mosse e rimase con le labbra a pochi centimetri dal collo di lei.

«Jon? Lydia? Tutto bene lì dentro? Possiamo entrare o…» era la voce di Colby.

«Salvata dal suono della campana, _Sunshine_.» mormorò Jon, posandole un bacio casto sulla spalla, per poi alzarsi e aprire la porta ai suoi due compagni «Arrivate sempre nei momenti meno opportuni.» commentò.

Colby si introdusse nella stanza «Perché? Vi abbiamo forse disturbati, piccioncini?» lo prese in giro, meritandosi per questo pugno sul braccio.

«Sì.» rispose semplicemente Jon, tornando a prendere la sua valigia, ormai pronta.

Joe si introdusse nella stanza dopo Colby e sembrava ancora parecchio a disagio per l'inconveniente di poco prima.

«Hey, _baby girl…_ siamo a posto?» domandò impacciato, grattandosi la nuca e osservandola solo di sottecchi.

Lydia arrossì di nuovo, ma poi annuì. «Tutto a posto, _big man._» lo rassicurò.

Colby li fissò curioso. «Che mi sono perso?»

Jon prese la borsa e se la caricò in spalla. «Joe ha visto la _mia ragazza_ mezza nuda.» spiegò, lanciando un'occhiataccia al samoano.

«E' stato un incidente!» si difese Joe, sollevando le braccia in segno di resa.

«Sì, un incidente.» ripeté Jon con un brontolio cupo «Non si usa più bussare?»

«Non pensavo che…!» farfugliò Roman.

Lydia ridacchiò.

«Smettila, Jon.» lo rimproverò, dandogli una botta su di un braccio, alla quale il ragazzo rispose con un'occhiata di traverso «E' tutto a posto, _Ro_. Davvero. In fondo, è come se mi avessi vista in costume, non facciamone un dramma! Vedete le Divas con meno roba indosso ogni giorno, a momenti!»

«Sì, ma di loro non mi importa se gli altri le vedono.» ribatté Jon, attirandola a sé.

«Awww, guardatelo come è geloso!» lo prese in giro Colby, tirando fuori il cellulare e scattando una foto.

«Lopez, cazzo fai?» Jon gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, senza allontanarsi da Lydia.

«Ooooh, vedere, vedere!» fece lei, liberandosi del suo abbraccio e curiosando nel cellulare di Seth: la foto li ritraeva l'uno abbracciata all'altra, con lei con un sorriso divertito e lui un'espressione imbronciata, ma tenerissima «Oooh, puoi mandarmela? E' la prima foto decente che ho con Jon, riesce sempre a fare facce strane, quando gli chiedo di mettersi in posa!»

Colby ridacchiò e annuì, cercando il numero di Lydia in rubrica.

«La prima foto decente?» ripeté Jon, fingendosi offeso «E che mi dici di quella che abbiamo fatto sul letto di casa tua?»

«Amico, questi dettagli proprio non ci interessano!» rise Joe, felice di essersi cavato d'impaccio dalla brutta figuraccia.

«Zitto, tu! Ancora non ti ho perdonato!» lo accusò Jon, puntandogli un dito contro.

«Era solo un bacio! La foto di un bacio!» chiarì subito Lydia, arrossendo.

«Sì, dicono tutti così, _sweetheart._» la prese in giro Colby, meritandosi uno scappellotto da parte della ragazza.

«Ma è vero! Diglielo, Jon!»

«Nah, non scopro i miei altarini, se non davanti ad una birra.» ghignò Dean che, come al solito, si divertiva sempre a vederla un po' in difficoltà.

_Lydia era bellissima quando arrossiva in quel modo e metteva quel broncio adorabile._

«Sei un idiota.» lo rimproverò, incrociando le braccia al petto «E tu non ridere! Non ti ho perdonato nemmeno io!» aggiunse, rivolta a Joe, che smise di sghignazzare e si mise una mano sul cuore.

«Credevo che avessi detto che eravamo a posto!» si difese.

«Beh, ho cambiato idea!» ribatté Lydia, facendogli una linguaccia.

«Cosa?! Non puoi!»

Colby rise piano. «Foto mandata, _sweetheart._»

Lydia gli sorrise e afferrò il cellulare. «Guarda come siamo carini!» esclamò, mostrando la foto a Jon.

«Merito mio, modestamente.» disse strafottente e Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo il capo.

_Però, non poteva dargli torto: lui era proprio bello._

Maneggiò col cellulare, fino ad impostare la loro nuova foto come sfondo e sorrise sognante. Poi notò di avere un altro messaggio da parte di Nick e, mentre Jon, Joe e Colby avevano cominciato a discutere se andare a prendere qualcosa da bere oppure se tornare direttamente in hotel e riposare, Lydia ne approfittò per leggerlo.

**Dolph Ziggler:** _Comunque, se i tuoi mastini non vogliono uscire e tu hai voglia di staccare un po' la spina e festeggiare il tuo debutto in WWE, fammi uno squillo. Ho un posto libero in macchina e torniamo entrambi allo stesso hotel, quindi… ;)_

«Non so…» stava dicendo Jon «A voi, che va di fare?»

«Andiamo.» intervenne Lydia dal nulla, facendo voltare Jon in sua direzione.

«Come?»

«Andiamo, ho voglia di bere qualcosa! E poi, non volete festeggiare il mio debutto in WWE?» ridacchiò.

«Hey, non montarti la testa, _bimba_. Era un debutto _one night only._» rispose Dean, riavvicinandola e scombinandole i capelli.

«Nah, sono convinta che l'Authority mi chiederà di tornare!» rispose, con aria saccente, sventolando la mano nell'aria per allontanare quella di lui dai suoi capelli, che erano ancora raccolti nell'alta coda di cavallo. Inutile dire che glieli aveva completamente spettinati, quindi dovette scioglierli, lasciando che i boccoli scendessero nuovamente a sfiorarle la vita.

Jon la fissò in modo strano, alla sua affermazione, i suoi occhi avevano nuovamente assunto una sfumatura di blu più scura del normale e un nervo teso era affiorato sulla sua guancia.

«Per me non c'è problema!» s'inserì Colby «Bevo volentieri qualcosa anch'io! E poi, Bryan mi aveva chiesto se lo raggiungevamo: è intrappolato con Brie e sua sorella per le riprese di Total Divas, quindi ha bisogno di aiuto e di un po' di testosterone!» ridacchiò «A volte, sono grato che la mia ragazza non faccia parte della WWE!»

«A chi lo dici, amico.» concordò Joe, scuotendo il capo.

«Ed io avrei preferito che la mia ne rimasse fuori…» borbottò Jon, ma a bassa voce e tra i denti, in modo tale che solo Colby lo sentì. Gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso, ma non commentò.

«Allora è andata! Ci vediamo alla macchina? Io devo riportare questo in sala costumi!» disse Lydia, prendendo il vestito tra le braccia.

«Dove vai, tu, da sola?» la riprese subito Dean, uscendo dalla sua momentanea trance.

«Oh, avanti, Jon: guarda che non mi rapiscono!»

«Questo lo dici tu.» fece lui, avanzando di un passo.

«Na-ah. Non verrai con me: so badare a me stessa! Prendi anche la mia borsa e andate in macchina, vi raggiungo tra due minuti!» disse, aprendo la porta.

«Lydia: se fra due minuti esatti non ti vedo alla macchina, butto giù l'arena.» l'avvertì.

La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Esagerato.» sbuffò, ma poi gli regalò un sorriso «A tra pochissimo.»

Jon la guardò sparire dietro la porta .«Un giorno di questi metto a buon uso quella sua linguaccia lunga.» commentò, passandosi nervosamente una mano sul viso.

Joe e Colby si guardarono e risero piano, prendendo le loro cose.

Jon compose il numero di Renee. «A quanto pare, è la tua serata fortunata. I tre membri dello SHIELD accettano ufficialmente il tuo invito. Dove?» disse, non appena lei rispose.

Nel frattempo, in corridoio, Lydia rispose a Nick.

_I mastini vengono con me, quindi andate pure. __Ci vediamo lì._


	35. I Get Drunk On Jealousy

****Author's note:** **Signore e signori! Rulli di tamburo, prego... *turuturuturuturuturutu...* 

_**BUON COMPLEANNO ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY!**_

Eh sì, avete letto proprio bene! Esattamente un anno fa, postavo il primo capitolo di questa FanFiction su questo sito, non sapendo quanto sarebbe andata avanti, se ci sarebbe stato qualcuno a leggerla (specialmente la versione italiana!). E invece, eccomi qui... 365 giorni dopo, con 35 capitoli scritti, la storia arrivata a metà e ancora tanta passione e tante idee!  
Se ho continuato a mettere me stessa in questa storia è anche per voi, perché come dico sempre, _scrivere per me stessa è meraviglioso, ma scrivere per voi, per voi che continuate a sostenere me e questo racconto, è un onore._  
**Per cui: grazie! Grazie dal profondo del mio cuore! Grazie per ogni volta che leggete un capitolo, per ogni volta che lo commentate, per ogni volta che mi contattate in privato, via facebook o via tumblr... e grazie ad Anything but Ordinary per avermi accompagnata per un anno pieno di emozioni che ho vissuto (e spero di avervi fatto provare) insieme a Jon, Lydia, Colby, Joe e tutti gli altri!  
**E facciamo un brindisi per un nuovo anno pieno di ispirazione, di emozioni, di nuove amicizie e di tante belle cose!  
_**In fondo al capitolo trovate una piccola sorpresa di compleanno!**_

Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Come sempre, vi invito nel mio Tumblr BLOG dedicato a questa storia! Seguitemi, se vi va: troverete disegni, immagini, gifs e tanto altro relativo alla storia! (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**)  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**35\. I get drunk on jealousy**

_And it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again _

_And you know it's all the same_

_Another time and place _

_Repeating history _

_And you're getting sick of it  
_

«Si può sapere perché è lei a scegliere la musica da ascoltare in macchina, anche quando non è seduta al posto del passeggero, al quale, per _regole da noi stabilite_, spetta il comando della radio?» chiese Jon, seduto sul sedile posteriore accanto a Lydia.

La ragazza distolse lo sguardo dalla città notturna che correva fuori dal finestrino per rivolgergli una linguaccia, alla quale lui rispose con un'occhiata storta.

Erano appena usciti dall'Arena e si stavano dirigendo al _"McNellie's"_, un irish pub, il cui proprietario era un grande amico di Sheamus. A quel che Renee aveva detto a Jon _"Lì facevano la migliore birra della zona."_

Roman, seduto al posto del passeggero, si girò a lanciare uno sguardo ai due dietro.

«Perché _io_, a differenza tua, sono un gentiluomo. E lascio che siano le donne a decidere.»

Jon roteò gli occhi. «Questo non fa di te un gentiluomo, fa di te un sottone, Joe.» lo prese in giro.

Lydia gli diede uno schiaffo leggero sul braccio. «Non dargli retta, Ro. Non ne capisce nulla di donne, lui!»

Jon le afferrò il polso della mano con la quale l'aveva colpito. «Io non lo farei di nuovo, se fossi in te.» la avvertì «E poi, non ne capisco nulla di donne, eh? Eppure, mi sembra che con te me la stia cavando abbastanza bene.» aggiunse, con un ghigno strafottente.

«Meh.» rispose Lydia, scrollando le spalle «Potresti fare di meglio.» lo provocò.

Jon sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Potrei…? Oh, questa la paghi, signorina.»

«Oh-oh.» fece Lydia, mettendo il broncio ed appiattendosi contro lo sportello.

«Non c'è via d'uscita, _darlin'._» ghignò Jon, con uno strano sbrilluccichio nello sguardo, slittando sui sedili per schiacciarla contro la portiera.

«Ragazzi, per favore.» fece Colby con un sorriso esasperato nella voce «Aspettate almeno che arriviamo al pub e poi potrete appartarvi!»

Joe scoppiò a ridere e Lydia divenne rossa come un pomodoro maturo, mentre il ghigno sulle labbra di Jon si aprì, sfacciato e per nulla a disagio.

«Oh, non preoccuparti, lo faremo di sicuro. Devo insegnare a questa signorina a comportarsi bene.» promise.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi.

«Spero che tu stia scherzando.» rispose, cercando di distanziarlo, con ben pochi risultati.

Il suo petto, su cui aveva poggiato entrambe le mani, era al solito caldissimo e duro sotto le sue dita fredde e morbide, un contrasto che le faceva sempre venire le farfalle allo stomaco.

Jon sembrò accorgersi dell'effetto che le stava facendo, perché, senza mai smettere di fissarla negli occhi, con quelle iridi che sembravano, nella penombra della macchina, due zaffiri lucidi e brillanti, sollevò una mano e la poggiò sopra una di quelle di lei, schiacciandosela addosso. Lydia poté sentire il suo cuore battere contro le proprie dita e, istintivamente, sorrise.

«Nope.» fece poi lui «Questa sera mi hai dato parecchi motivi, per punirti. _E ti punirò, vedrai.»_ quelle ultime parole gliele aveva mormorate direttamente all'orecchio, di modo tale che solo lei potesse sentirle. Un brivido di pura eccitazione le attraversò la schiena e Jon sogghignò, divertito e deliziato.

_Adorava il modo in cui Lydia reagiva a lui._

«E… e quali sarebbero?» mormorò di rimando, mentre i suoi occhi si muovevano frenetici da un'iride di lui all'altra.

«Oh, di questo non preoccuparti, _Sunshine._ Li saprai a tempo debito.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte, curiosa e confusa, ma lui si limitò ad ammiccare e si distanziò, lasciandole nuovamente la possibilità di muoversi… _e di respirare._

Jon era veramente sempre in grado di toglierle il respiro. _E non era solo un modo di dire._

* * *

_McNellie's_ non era affatto la birreria tranquilla che Lydia si era aspettata. Era un locale grande, affollato e interamente sui toni del nero e del blu scuro, illuminato da luci soffuse che non ti permettevano di distinguere le scarpe dal pavimento di marmo.

Non appena si introdussero all'interno della sala principale, vennero immediatamente assordati dal chiacchiericcio confusionale dei clienti e dalla musica di sottofondo, indistinguibile tra tutti i suoni e le risate che si levavano dalla folla scatenata.

«Menomale che doveva essere una serata tranquilla…!» disse Lydia e dovette quasi urlarlo, per farsi sentire dagli altri.

Dean era subito dietro di lei, una mano protettivamente poggiata al centro della sua schiena, per tenerla vicina.

«Sei tu che hai insistito per venire.» rispose, assottigliando lo sguardo e osservandosi intorno.

«Vogliamo chiamarla una serata e andare via?» propose Roman, passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli, già disorientato dalla confusione.

_Sinceramente, tutto quello che voleva era tornarsene in albergo, fare una videochiamata su Skype con Galina e andare a dormire._

«Oh, avanti, ragazzi! Non fate i guastafeste! Ormai siamo qui, divertiamoci!» intervenne Seth, guardandosi intorno con occhi scintillanti.

_Lui, a differenza di Roman, aveva proprio bisogno di bere e divertirsi!_

Dean si chinò in avanti, portando le labbra all'altezza dell'orecchio di Lydia «Se vuoi andare via…» mormorò, sfiorandolo con le labbra «Dimmelo e andiamo.»

Lydia sorrise e girò il capo, le sue iridi luminose incontrarono subito quelle chiare e intense di Jon, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere.

«_Dean!_ Siete arrivati, finalmente!»

Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo dal viso di Lydia per guardare oltre la sua testa. Anche lei si voltò, seguendo i suoi occhi, fino ad incontrare la figura di…

«Renee.» la salutò Jon, senza alcuna particolare inflessione nella voce.

La bionda intervistatrice stava avanzando verso di loro con un sorriso dolcissimo sulle labbra; Lydia si irrigidì quasi istintivamente.

_Niente, quella ragazza non le piaceva proprio. E non c'era davvero da stupirsene, visto che sapeva il tipo di relazione che aveva avuto con quello che ora era il suo ragazzo. Ma era una cosa passata, giusto? Jon stava con lei, ora. Non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, no?_

_E allora perché sentiva un nodo torcerle lo stomaco, mentre la osservava avvicinarsi a loro?_

Renee era proprio bella, quella sera: indossava un tubino nero, che le aderiva al corpo asciutto come una seconda pelle, mettendo in risalto le sue belle forme. Il decoulté, di pizzo semitrasparente, era impreziosito da una collana con un opale nero che pendeva su di esso, e un giacchetto rosso, abbinato ai vertiginosi stivaletti che indossava, le copriva graziosamente le braccia. Un cerchietto nero e un paio di orecchini a perla completavano il suo abbigliamento, rendendola davvero molto, _troppo_, bella.

Quasi istintivamente, Lydia abbassò lo sguardo ad osservarsi, sentendosi un po' a disagio: indossava un semplice maglioncino rosso e un paio di jeans e nemmeno gli stivali neri, alti fino al ginocchio, che a lei piacevano particolarmente, riuscivano a farla sentire all'altezza di Renee e del suo vestiario mozzafiato.

_Aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa._

«Ce ne avete messo di tempo, pensavo aveste cambiato idea!» trillò, una volta che si fu avvicinata «Roman, Seth!» li salutò poi e i ragazzi ricambiarono con un cenno del capo ed un sorriso.

«Abbiamo trovato traffico.» rispose semplicemente Jon, scrollando le spalle.

Renee annuì, ancora con quel sorriso luminoso sulle labbra lucide di rossetto. Poi, i suoi occhioni da cerbiatta si posarono su Lydia ed era evidente, dall'espressione sorpresa che assunse il suo viso, che non l'aveva notata.

_E che non si era aspettata di vederla._

«Oh!» fece «Perdonami, non ti avevo vista! Ci… ci siamo già conosciute, vero?» domandò, mentre il suo sorriso si faceva incerto «_Lilya_, vero?»

«Veramente è…»

«Lydia!»

Tutti si voltarono verso la voce che aveva pronunciato il nome corretto: _Dolph Ziggler._

Un sorriso spontaneo piegò le labbra di Lydia e la sua espressione tesa si addolcì.

_Jon, al contrario, serrò la mascella, squadrando il biondino con aria ostile._

Nick aveva i capelli biondi tirati indietro da una mano di gel e un sorriso da gatto che mostrava la dentatura bianchissima e perfetta. La giacca nera, abbinata ai pantaloni, copriva gran parte della maglia fucsia che indossava. _Non si era mai spiegato come facesse Ziggler ad indossare il rosa in quel modo e non sembrare mai gay._

«Sei arrivata, finalmente!» esclamò, avvolgendola in un abbraccio.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa, e anche Jon ebbe la medesima reazione.

_Lo stava facendo apposta. Brutto figlio di…_

Serrò una mano in un pugno.

Lydia ridacchiò goffamente e si districò dall'abbraccio, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Abbiamo trovato traffico.» rispose.

_Okay, sembrava la scena di prima al contrario._

Dolph annuì e sorrise, per poi spostare lo sguardo dietro di lei e rivolgere un'occhiata ai tre membri dello SHIELD.

«Ragazzi.» li salutò.

«Nick.» rispose Colby, cordialmente.

«Ciao, Nemeth.» questo era Roman, che aggiunse un cenno del capo.

Dean non disse nulla, si limitò semplicemente a fissarlo con un'intensità tale che sembrava volergli oltrepassare la testa e leggere cosa ci fosse dentro. _No, forse voleva trapassarla e basta._

Scese un silenzio teso, nel gruppetto decisamente male assortito, che neanche la confusione del locale riusciva a colmare.

«Allora…» fu Renee a sbloccare la situazione «Venite al tavolo a prendere qualcosa? _Ho già ordinato la tua birra preferita, Dean!_»

Jon staccò finalmente gli occhi da Dolph per rivolgere un sorriso pigro alla biondina. «Grazie, _darling._»

Lydia si irrigidì di nuovo, al sentirlo pronunciare quel nomignolo a Renee.

_E poi, cos'era quel mettersi in mostra? _

"_Ho ordinato la tua birra preferita!"_ le fece mentalmente il verso, storcendo il naso in una smorfia infastidita.

_Ma brava, conosci i suoi gusti!_

E questo le faceva male… perché lei non aveva assolutamente la più pallida idea di quale fosse la birra preferita di Jon.

«Sì, andiamo, _sweets._» la voce di Dolph interruppe i suoi pensieri «Qui fanno un cocktail fruttato che è la fine del mondo! E poi, voglio presentarti agli altri: sono tutti curiosi di conoscere la misteriosa ring-announcer di rosso vestita!»

Lydia arrossì e ridacchiò.

_Altri? Quanti altri erano lì?_

«Allora, andiamo! Da questa parte!» fece ancora Renee, indicando l'interno del locale con un cenno del capo e invitandoli a seguirla.

«E andiamo…» sospirò Roman, scuotendo il capo, arrendevole.

«Su, siamo qui per divertirci, Ro! Non fare quella faccia da funerale! Una birra e passa tutto!» esclamò Seth con entusiasmo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla «Facci strada, Ren!»

Cominciarono ad avviarsi verso il tavolo, ma prima che Lydia potesse fare un passo e seguirli, qualcuno l'afferrò per un polso, costringendola a rimanere ferma dov'era.

«Non mi avevi detto che Ziggler era qui e che ti aveva invitato lui…» le mormorò Jon all'orecchio «E' per questo che hai insistito tanto perché venissimo? _Per passare una serata rilassante con Ziggy?_» la sua voce, bassa e roca, oltre ad essere _terribilmente sexy_, era anche un misto di fastidio e rabbia mal celata.

Lydia voltò appena lo sguardo, per poter osservare il profilo che lui, chinato verso la sua spalla, le stava offrendo.

«E' un amico, Jon. E poi, tu sei qui perché te lo ha chiesto Renee, no?»

Jon le riservò un'occhiataccia di traverso, che le fece contorcere lo stomaco. «No, _Sunshine._ Io sono qui perché _tu_ me lo hai chiesto.»

E con quella frase, se ne andò, precedendola e unendosi agli altri.

Lydia fissò la sua schiena ampia e rilasciò andare un sospiro tremante.

* * *

Gli _altri_ a cui si riferiva Dolph Ziggler erano praticamente _mezzo roster_. Alla grande tavolata, già piena di bicchieri, stuzzichini e tanto alcool, c'erano diverse Superstars e Divas. Nella confusione generale, Lydia riconobbe, ad una prima occhiata, tutto il cast di Total Divas – le gemelle Bella, con i rispettivi fidanzati; i gemelli Uso, Naomi e Cameron; Eva Marie; Natalya con Tyson Kidd; Summer Rae e Fandango… Riuscì a vedere Sheamus, perché la sua pelle pallida spiccava in mezzo all'oscurità, e quello vicino a lui doveva essere Wade Barrett. Probabilmente c'era molta altra gente – _come Randy Orton ed una ragazza bionda, che non aveva mai visto prima_,_ che stavano tornando dalla pista da ballo e presero posto accanto a Damien Sandow e Cesaro._

Lydia era stordita, un po' dalla confusione del locale, un po' dal ritrovarsi proiettata in quel mondo che, per lei, nonostante tutto, apparteneva ancora allo schermo della tv.

«Su, vieni a sederti, _babe!_» la invitò Dolph, sorridendole e afferrandola per un polso, guidandola gentilmente accanto a Bryan e Brie, che sorrisero.

«Ecco la bella ring-announcer misteriosa!» esclamò la gemella: aveva un sorriso dolcissimo e vestiva con una semplice camicetta a quadri, bianca e blu, ed un paio di jeans, cosa che fece sentire Lydia di nuovo a proprio agio nei suoi panni.

«E' proprio lei.» fece Dolph, prendendo posto accanto a Lydia e porgendole un calice trasparente, con un liquido aranciato, che profumava di frutti esotici «Lydia, loro sono Brie e Bryan, ma credo tu li conosca già, no?»

Lydia sorrise e afferrò il calice, facendogli un cenno di ringraziamento col capo e bevendo un sorso: il sapore era proprio dolce!

«Sì, so bene chi sono. Ma è un piacere conoscervi di persona!» esclamò, tenendo sorprendentemente a bada il suo lato da fan.

«Come hai fatto ad arrivare in WWE? Non ti abbiamo mai vista prima!» fece Bryan curioso, bevendo un goccio di birra «Comunque, lasciatelo dire: sei stata bravissima!»

«Già, mica come qualcun altro…!» ridacchiò Brie, lanciando un'occhiata ad Eva Marie, seduta accanto a lei.

«Hey! Guarda che ti ho sentita, Brianna!» la riprese, pizzicandola su di un braccio.

«Perché, non è forse vero?» ribatté la gemella.

«Gnè gnè!» rispose Eva, facendole una linguaccia.

Lydia ridacchiò e i suoi occhi si spostarono lungo la tavolata, andando a cercare i suoi compagni di avventure: Roman Reigns era accanto ai gemelli Usos e stava ridendo, forse ad una battuta fatta; Seth era seduto ora in compagnia della biondina che aveva visto prima accanto ad Orton. Lydia li scrutò con un'occhiata incuriosita: avevano entrambi un atteggiamento strano; lei era tesa, lui sembrava imbarazzato. Scrollò le spalle, decidendo di lasciarli alla loro privacy, e i suoi occhi andarono immediatamente alla ricerca di Jon.

_Non era al tavolo._

Si guardò intorno, cercandolo all'interno del locale, col cuore che gli galoppava in gola.

_E se se ne era andato ad appartarsi con la Young da qualche parte?_

Deglutì, agitata… fino a quando non lo vide.

Jon era seduto ad uno sgabello accanto al bancone del bar, con un bicchiere di whiskey in mano… _e la stava guardando._

Lydia sentì tutta la tensione accumulata sciogliersi velocemente e le sue spalle si afflosciarono, mentre gli sorrideva, senza riuscire ad impedirselo. Anche gli occhi di lui, dapprima seri e concentrati, si addolcirono ed uno dei suoi ghigni strafottenti piegò le sue meravigliose labbra, facendole frullare il cuore e facendola arrossire. Jon sollevò il bicchiere in sue direzione e le fece un occhiolino.

«_Vieni qui._» mimò Lydia con le labbra, facendogli un cenno col capo e indicandogli il tavolo.

Jon scosse il capo. «_Tu vieni qui._» rispose.

Lydia si morse le labbra, per reprimere un nuovo sorriso, e lui le riservò un'occhiata intensa. «_Non farlo._» la avvertì, celando una minaccia, mentre le fissava le labbra.

«Allora, sono vere le voci sul tuo conto?» fu la voce allegra e trillante di Nikki Bella ad interrompere lo scambio tra i due, costringendo Lydia a distogliere lo sguardo da Jon per tornare a prestare attenzione al gruppo che ora la circondava.

Lydia piegò il capo su di una spalla, corrugando la fronte e arrossendo appena: Nikki, a differenza di sua sorella Brie, era tutto meno che non appariscente. Indossava un vestitino rosso, con la scollatura molto pronunciata, che lasciava scoperta ben più della semplice spaccatura tra i seni tondi e abbondanti, e aveva un rossetto rossissimo sulle labbra piegate ora in un sorriso accattivante.

«Quali voci?» domandò curiosa, bevendo un altro sorso di cocktail: sì, era decisamente buono.

Nikki si sporse di più sul tavolo, mettendo in bella mostra i suoi seni. «Quelle che dicono che tu staresti con i _tre mastini dello SHIELD._» disse, con una vocina maliziosa, lanciando un'occhiata a Seth e Roman, ora vicini. Dean era sempre al bancone del bar.

Lydia arrossì e si morse il labbro, nervosamente. «Oh, ehm… sì. Sì, sto con loro.»

«Uuuuuh!» fece Nikki, assumendo un'aria pettegola «Te l'ho detto che era la loro protetta!» esclamò, guardando Brie e porgendole una mano.

L'altra gemella sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, prendendo la borsetta ed estraendo una banconota da dieci dollari, che diede a Nikki.

«Avevate scommesso?» chiese Bryan divertito.

«Lo sai che io e lei scommettiamo su tutto!» ridacchiò Nikki.

«Come sapevi che… ero con loro?» domandò Lydia curiosa, guardando poi Dolph «Glielo hai detto tu, per caso?»

«Se è così, Nemeth, hai barato!» esclamò Brie.

Nick alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Io non c'entro niente, non ho detto nulla!»

«No, non è stato Nick a dirmelo, sorellina!» rimbeccò Nikki «Sei proprio una mal fidata!»

«Allora come facevi ad esserne così sicura?» chiese Bryan, spalleggiando la sua futura moglie.

«Maddai, allora siete proprio tutti ciechi!» esclamò Nikki «Si vedeva lontano un miglio! Non avete visto, a RAW, come la guardavano? Lo SHIELD non ha mai interazioni con nessuno al di fuori dei loro obiettivi… _e della Young._» aggiunse, lanciando un'occhiata alla biondina in questione, che ora era, sorpresa delle sorprese, accanto ad Ambrose. Lydia, fortunatamente, presa da quel discorso, non li vide parlottare. «E invece stasera, tutt'ad un tratto, sono in confidenza con la nuova, bella ring-announcer! Era ovvio ci fosse qualcosa sotto!» concluse Nikki, da grande intenditrice.

«Hey, state parlando di noi?» fece Colby, avvicinandosi al gruppetto e sedendosi accanto a Lydia «Spero non ti stiano importunando troppo, _sweetheart._» aggiunse, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle e baciandole una guancia.

Lydia arrossì e scosse la testa. «No, figurati! Stiamo solo chiacchierando!» ridacchiò.

«Sì, tranquillo, Rollins. Non la tocchiamo la tua nuova fiamma.» fece Cena, affiancando Nikki e abbracciandola da dietro, mentre lei si rilassava al suo tocco.

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e arrossì. «I-io… non sono la sua…» balbettò, ma nessuno le stava prestando più attenzione, perché _Scream &amp; Shout_ di Will I Am e Britney Spear risuonò nel locale, attirando l'attenzione di tutti.

«Awww, andiamo a ballarla?!» esclamò Nikki, voltandosi verso John, che sorrise esasperato e la accontentò, lasciandosi trascinare sulla pista da ballo.

Venne presto raggiunto da Brie e Bryan, da Tyson Kidd e Natalya e da tutto il cast di Total Divas. Cominciarono a scatenarsi, tra le luci stroboscopiche e il fumo che invadeva il locale.

Lydia guardò la scena divertita, cercando di ignorare il braccio di Seth Rollins ancora attorno alle sue spalle.

«DAI, BELLA RING-ANNOUNCER! VIENI A BALLARE CON NOI!» gridarono in coro le gemelle, avvicinandosi a lei e prendendola per un braccio per uno.

«No, ragazze, davvero io…!» cercò di protestare, inutilmente.

«SU, NON FARTI PREGARE! VIENI!» la alzarono, ma lei si voltò, ridendo, e trascinò anche Colby con sé.

«Hey, che fai?!» rise Seth, alzandosi.

«Se vado io, vieni tu! Dov'è Roman?!» gridò, mentre lei e Rollins venivano trascinati in mezzo alla folla.

Ballarono come matti e Lydia non smetteva di ridere.

_Colby si ritrovò a guardarla e a pensare che, in quei momenti in cui dimenticava tutto ed era semplicemente se stessa al cento per cento, Lydia fosse ancora più bella._

La prese per mano e le fece fare qualche piroetta, ma poi Dolph Ziggler gliela tolse di mano e cominciò a ballare con lei: niente di sensuale, facevano solo gli scemi, agitandosi come bambini. Alla fine, Lydia uscì dalla folla solo per andare a recuperare Damien e Cesaro che la seguirono, ridendo divertiti. Pure Roman venne coinvolto e cominciarono a ballare tutti insieme.

* * *

Lydia riuscì a tornare al tavolo dopo quelle che dovevano essere state almeno cinque canzoni infinite. Era stanca e stordita e assetata, così prese il cocktail che aveva lasciato sul tavolo e lo finì con tre lunghi sorsi. Insoddisfatta e con la gola ancora arida, andò verso il bancone del bar.

«Ciao, _dolcezza_, che ti porto?» chiese il cameriere, sorridendole.

Lydia era tutta accaldata, con le guance rosse, gli occhi accesi e i capelli scarmigliati.

«Puoi farmi uno di quei cocktail fruttati? Non so cosa c'era dentro, me l'ha portato un mio amico!» gridò, per farsi sentire sopra il rumore della musica.

«Credo fosse un _Passion Fruit._ Te lo preparo subito!»

«Grazie!» sorrise Lydia, sedendosi sullo sgabello e attendendo, mentre frugava nella borsetta alla ricerca di soldi.

Il cameriere le mise davanti un nuovo calice con il cocktail fruttato e ci aggiunse persino una fragola dentro. «Metti dentro quei soldi, _tesoro_. Offre la casa!»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi. «C-Cosa? Davvero…?!»

«Sì, sei una ragazza così carina, è un piacere!»

_Era ovvio che quel tipo ci stesse provando con lei, e infatti…_

«Se vuoi, quando stacco dal lavoro, potrei offrirti qualcos'altro, magari in un posto più tranquillo?»

Lydia deglutì e arrossì, giocherellando imbarazzata con lo stelo del bicchiere. «Oh, ehm… ecco, io veramente non credo che…»

«Su, non farti pregare, _dolcezza._ Andiamo a berci qualcosina, niente di che!» insistette il cameriere, lanciandole un sorriso seducente.

«No, davvero, io non…»

All'improvviso, una presenza calda alle sue spalle la fece irrigidire. Un braccio abbronzato le passò accanto, porgendo al cameriere una banconota da venti dollari. «Una _Tennent's_ e quello che prende la signorina.»

_Roman._

Il cameriere prese la banconota e lo guardò sospetto. «Quello che ha preso la signorina è già offerto dalla casa.» ribatté, con tono sostenuto.

«Nah, non credo. Pago io per lei.» insistette Joe, con tono duro.

«Chi sei, il suo ragazzo?» chiese quello con tono sprezzante, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«E' una fortuna per te che non lo sia.» rispose Joe «Il _suo_ ragazzo ti avrebbe già cambiato i connotati, fidati. Ed ora, pensa a fare il tuo lavoro e dammi la mia birra.»

Il cameriere allargò le narici e Lydia pensò che sarebbe uscito del fumo da esse, ma alla fine dovette capire l'antifona e lasciò perdere, mettendo i soldi in cassa e preparando la birra per Roman.

_Beh, di certo nessuno avrebbe avuto tanto fegato da contestare un colosso come Roman Reigns._

«Grazie.» sospirò Lydia, reclinando il capo all'indietro per guardare Joe, che ammiccò.

«Nessun problema, _baby girl._» prese la birra che il ragazzo gli mise davanti, e bastò una sua occhiata gelida per convincerlo a desistere dal parlare ancora a Lydia.

«Ti ha mandato Jon, a farmi da guardia del corpo?»

«Nah, sto solo tenendo d'occhio la situazione.» rispose Joe con nonchalance, scrollando le spalle e bevendo un goccio di birra «Ti stai divertendo?»

«Non si nota?» ridacchiò, bevendo anche lei un sorso del suo cocktail.

«Dal modo in cui hai costretto mezzo roster maschile a seguirti in pista? Naaaaah!» la prese in giro, ammiccando di nuovo.

Lydia rise ancora, si girò sullo sgabello, così da poterlo guardare direttamente, e poi lanciò un'occhiata alla sala confusa. «Hai visto Jon, per caso?»

Roman la imitò e si guardò intorno, cercando di individuarlo. «Oh, eccolo lì!» disse, indicandoglielo con una mano.

Lydia seguì la traiettoria puntata dal suo dito: Jon era ora seduto al tavolo, dove era lei prima – _si erano praticamente scambiati di posto _ – e, accanto a lui, sorrideva civettuola Renee Young, poggiandogli una mano affusolata sul bicipite gonfio.

_Le vennero in mente le parole di Dolph._

"_Sta' attenta a quella ragazza, Lydia.__Ha una grossa cotta per il tuo Lunatic Fringe. E non è un segreto per nessuno che tra quei due ci sia qualcosa… o ci fosse qualcosa."_

_No, decisamente non ne faceva un segreto._

_E lui, perché sorrideva in quel modo, con quelle fossette adorabili e l'atteggiamento rilassato?_

Lydia sentì il cuore dolere come se qualcuno avesse inserito una mano nel petto e l'avesse stretto.

«_… _che ne dici?» la voce di Joe la fece tornare alla realtà.

Scosse il capo e distolse a fatica lo sguardo dai due, tornando a rivolgerlo al Samoano. «Cosa?»

«Torniamo al tavolo? Qui la gente comincia a spintonarmi e non mi va proprio di dover iniziare una rissa con qualche ubriacone troppo su di giri!»

_Tornare al tavolo? Da Jon e… Renee? Sì, che ottima idea!_

«Aspetta…» disse e, sotto gli occhi curiosi e sbalorditi di Joe, Lydia bevve il cocktail tutto in un sorso «Me ne servi un altro?» domandò poi al cameriere e, prima che chiunque potesse protestare, gli diede una banconota da dieci dollari, per pagarselo da sola.

«Calma, tigre. Non starai esagerando?» chiese Roman preoccupato.

Lydia scrollò le spalle. «Non è tanto forte, molta frutta, poco alcool.»

Il cameriere le servì un nuovo _Passion Fruit,_ ma questa volta senza fragola. _Antipatico._

Lo prese e si alzò, facendo cenno a Joe di fare strada.

* * *

_**Next on Anything but Ordinary...**_

_"Mi scusi…"_

Jon si voltò, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo da Lydia ed osservando l'uomo accanto a sé.

_"Lei conosce quella ragazza?"_

_"Perché?"_

_"La conosce o no?"_

_"Sì."_

_"Sono un po' di fretta, ma potrebbe darle questo da parte mia?"_

L'uomo gli porse un biglietto da visita.

**_Tra la dolcezza di sempre…_**

Jon la raggiunse e, in un secondo, Lydia si ritrovò stretta tra le sue braccia forti. Tutti i muscoli del suo corpo erano ancora tesi e prominenti, a causa del match concluso da poco.

_"Andiamo via… io e te. Cancella qualsiasi altra cosa avessi in programma. Vieni via. Vieni via con me."_

**_Reazioni incontrollabili…_**

_"TE L'AVEVO DETTO!" _gridò Jon, scaraventandosi contro Colby e prendendolo per il colletto della camicia.

_"Jon, dovresti calmarti, è solo…"_

_"VAFFANCULO! ADESSO ME LA PORTERANNO VIA E SARA' TUTTA COLPA SUA!"_

**_Persone dal passato…_**

_"Oh mio Dio… Lydia!"_

_Lydia si voltò, appena in tempo per essere travolta._

_Una ragazza dai corti capelli biondi la stava abbracciando._

_"B…?"_

**_Ed altri problemi di memoria…_**

_"Lydia, cosa ricordi di ieri sera…?"_

_"Non molto, veramente… perché? Oddio! Ho fatto o detto qualcosa di male?!"_

_"No, tranquilla… non hai fatto nulla. Ma davvero non ricordi niente?"_

_"No… mi dispiace. Che cosa è successo, Jon?"_

**_La situazione si fa ancora più complicata…_**

_"Sethie… tutto bene? Che cos'hai…?"_

Seth Rollins si girò, barcollando su gambe malferme. I suoi enormi occhi scuri erano carichi di una rabbia tempestosa.

_"Mi ha lasciato…" sussurrò "Leighla mi ha lasciato ed è tutta colpa tua!"_ gridò all'improvviso, facendola sobbalzare.

_"Col… ma di che stai…?"_

Lydia non fece in tempo a concludere la frase che Seth le fu addosso.

**_E quando la verità viene a galla…_**

_"Hey, Lydia. Ma che ti è successo? Hai l'aria… sconvolta."_ Notò Dean, perdendo immediatamente la sua aria giocosa e diventando terribilmente serio e preoccupato.

Lydia lo fissò, senza sapere che dire. Poi, nascose il viso tra le mani e finalmente si permise di crollare.

**_E si comincia a chiedere aiuto…_**

_"Cosa riesce a ricordare del suo passato, signorina Russo?"_

Lydia guardò il soffitto bianco della stanza e sospirò.

_"Poco e niente. Ci sono dei flash… memorie confuse. Non so bene."_

_"Me ne parli. Che cosa vede, di preciso?"_

_"Momenti. Serate passate in famiglia. Uscite con amici di cui non riconosco i volti. Giornate passate ad allenarmi. Ma ogni volta che provo a focalizzarmi su un ricordo, questo svanisce."_

_"Che mi dice dei suoi genitori? Come hanno preso la notizia?"_

Lydia chiuse gli occhi. _"Loro…"_

**_Le cose continueranno ad essere tutto tranne che ordinarie!_**

"JON, ATTENTO!"

Il grande SUV nero era capovolto sull'erba, le ruote che ancora giravano nel vuoto.


	36. It Was The Night Things Changed

****Author's note:** **Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia! Prima di rispondere qui alle recensioni che mi avete lasciato, anticipo che la canzone finale che canta Lydia è _**Superstar **_di Taylor Swift! Grazie a tutti come sempre per il vostro supporto!

**hybrid: **Aww, grazie mille davvero! Visto, non vi ho fatto aspettare tantissimo! Spero ti piaccia anche questo nuovo capitolo, fammi sapere ;)

**Guest: **Haha, lo so, il regalo è un duro colpo, persino per me, a pensare come mi sentirò quando effettivamente scriverò quelle scene! Grazie mille davvero!

**IrisLopez: **Uh, è bello leggerti di nuovo tra le recensioni ;) Grazie mille come sempre, spero che anche questo capitolo sia di tuo gradimento! Fammi sapere!

Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Come sempre, vi invito nel mio Tumblr BLOG dedicato a questa storia! Seguitemi, se vi va: troverete disegni, immagini, gifs e tanto altro relativo alla storia! (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**)  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**36\. It was the night things changed**

«… e quindi penso che potrei accettare, è un'ottimo passo avanti per la mia carriera, no?» stava dicendo Renee Young a Dean quando Lydia e Joe si avvicinarono al tavolo.

Jon distolse immediatamente l'attenzione dalla biondina, per rivolgere un sorriso pigro a Lydia, che si era lasciata scivolare accanto a lui.

«Hey, eccoti qui.» la accolse, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita e stringendola a sé, per poi baciarle una tempia «Dove sei stata?»

Lydia arrossì, indicando la pista da ballo. «Ero lì, a scatenarmi con gli altri. Tu non sei venuto a ballare, _mr. Ambrose_?»

Renee si irrigidì, ferita dall'essere stata così bellamente ignorata da Jon, non appena quella _ragazzina_ aveva fatto la sua comparsa.

_Ma che aveva di così speciale? Non era bella né attraente… e decisamente non era il tipo di Ambrose._

Jon stava ora ridendo sotto i baffi. «Io non ballo, _Sunshine._» rispose, nascondendo un nuovo sorriso dietro il boccale di birra.

«Ma come? E' tutte quelle mosse che fai sul ring?» lo punzecchiò lei divertita.

«Quali mosse…? Io… Io non ballo.» stabilì Jon, scrollando la testa e lasciando che i capelli calassero a coprirgli la fronte.

«Sì, invece! Ondeggi sempre con le spalle e con le braccia, così!» Lydia si dimenò da seduta, improvvisando un'imitazione di Dean Ambrose, che fece scoppiare a ridere Joe.

«Hey, amico: ha ragione, lo fai!»

«Io non ondeggio!» protestò Jon, corrugando la fronte e cercando di reprimere un sorriso «Vi sembro per caso Norman Smiley?»

Lydia ridacchiò ancora e annuì, così lui le lanciò un'occhiataccia e le afferrò il mento in una mano.

«Come osi! Io non ondeggio né ballicchio sul ring, chiaro?» asserì duramente, ma nei suoi occhi c'era una luce divertita.

«Sìssignore, chiarissimo!» Lydia ridacchiò ancora. Doveva ammettere di sentirsi un po' allegrotta: forse, dopo tutto, quel cocktail non era più frutta che alcool e lei era già al terzo!

«Brava.» rispose Jon e le stampò un rumoroso bacio sulla bocca, avvolgendole poi le spalle con un braccio e tenendola stretta a sé, mentre beveva un altro goccio della sua birra.

Renee Young aveva osservato la scena con espressione dura e gelida: _li odiava, insieme. Non c'entravano nulla, l'uno con l'altra! Come poteva Jon aver scelto lei? Che cosa gli dava? Che cosa avevano in comune? Ed ora… se la ritrovava pure tra i piedi in WWE! Ma certo, ti sei già presa il ragazzo che amo, vuoi anche prenderti il mio lavoro? Stupida smorfiosetta…_

«Renee, tutto bene?» la voce scura di Joe la riportò alla realtà, costringendola a distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppia di fronte a sé. Il Samoano la stava fissando con un'occhiata intensa delle sue iridi grige, scrutandola in viso molto, _troppo_, attentamente.

Renee forzò un sorriso sulle labbra rosse. «Sì, perché?» chiese candidamente, sbattendo gli occhioni.

Joe fece spallucce. «Mi sembravi piuttosto… concentrata.»

«Tranquillo, ero solo assorta nei miei pensieri, sto bene!»

«Se lo dici tu…»

«Hai le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi.» stava mormorando Jon a Lydia, sfiorandole le gote bollenti con le dita «Sei ubriaca, _little fighter_?»

Lydia scosse la testa. «Ma ti pare? E' solo il terzo, che bevo, non sono così forti!» lo liquidò semplicemente «Tu, piuttosto, che bevi?» chiese curiosa.

_Di nuovo, le rimbombarono le parole di Renee di poco prima._

"_Ho già ordinato la tua birra preferita!"_

_Come a rinfacciarle che lei sapeva qual era. Tsk! Ora lo avrebbe saputo anche lei._

«Una _Guinness._» rispose Jon, avvicinando il bicchiere alle sue labbra «Vuoi assaggiare?»

Lydia annuì e bevve un sorso, storcendo poi le labbra in una smorfia. «E' amara.» protestò, avendo ancora sulla lingua il sapore dolcissimo del suo cocktail.

Jon ridacchiò e scosse il capo. «Sei adorabile.» mormorò, premendo di nuovo le labbra contro la sua tempia.

«Perché non mi piace la tua birra?» chiese lei divertita, guardandolo dal basso con un broncio.

«Nope, perché hai un baffo bianco buffissimo sul labbro superiore, _Sunshine_.» la prese in giro.

«Cosa? Puliscimi!» protestò come una bambina, dandogli un colpetto sul petto.

Jon alzò gli occhi al cielo e passò il dito sopra il suo labbro, raccogliendo la schiuma della birra. Poi, senza mai smettere di guardarla, con iridi così intense che lei si sentì quasi risucchiare da esse, si portò l'indice alla bocca e lo succhiò lentamente.

_Dio… Jonathan Good era il sesso fatto uomo._

_E il maledetto bastardo lo sapeva e giocava ogni carta in suo favore._

Lydia sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi e un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. Arrossì ancora di più.

«Ora sei pulita, _Sunshine._» mormorò poi, con voce roca e sensuale, ghignando perché si era ben accorto della reazione che aveva scatenato in lei.

«G-grazie…» balbettò Lydia, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Come ho detto, adorabile.» ripeté divertito.

Renee aveva osservato tutta la scena ed ora aveva una mano stretta in un pugno sotto il tavolo.

«Vuoi andare a prendere qualcosa da bere, Ren?» chiese Joe con delicatezza, sporgendosi per sfiorarle un braccio.

La biondina si riscosse e lo guardò, come se non lo vedesse. «Sì, come ti pare.» disse debolmente, alzandosi e seguendolo al bancone del bar.

_Non era finita. Aveva solo bisogno di ricomporsi. E di allontanarsi da quei due. Jon così zuccheroso le dava la nausea._

«Finalmente ha capito!» sbuffò Jon, con fare esasperato.

Lydia gli lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita. «Chi?»

«Joe. Volevo che smammassero e…» la strinse a sé, facendole poggiare le gambe di traverso sulle proprie cosce «Che ci lasciassero soli.»

Lydia arrossì di nuovo e gli poggiò una mano sul petto. «Ah sì? E perché?»

Jon ghignò. «Così potevo fare questo…» si abbassò verso di lei e premette le labbra sulle sue, baciandola dolcemente.

Le sue labbra erano morbide e sapevano di birra, ma a contatto con le sue avevano comunque un sapore fantastico. La sua lingua si infilò all'interno della sua bocca e carezzò quella di lei, una sensazione ruvida, ma di assoluto dominio, che le fece immediatamente perdere il contatto con la realtà.

_Ogni volta che Jon la baciava, era come se non perdesse occasione per ricordare che la possedeva. Che lei era sua._

Quando si separò da lei, con quel solito sorrisetto arrogante stampato sulle labbra, Lydia lo fissò, gli occhi ancora più lucidi. «E non potevi farlo lo stesso?» sussurrò, senza più fiato.

«Sì.» rispose Jon, stringendosi in una spalla «Ma non mi piace avere spettatori. A me piace tenermi la mia privacy… _non come qualcun altro._»

Jon guardò divertito verso la pista e Lydia seguì curiosa il suo sguardo: in mezzo alla folla di gente che ballava al ritmo della musica elettronica che aveva invaso il locale, c'era…

«Ma quello è… Seth?» sussurrò, corrugando la fronte.

_Seth Rollins se ne stava avvinghiato alla biondina di poco prima, in un atteggiamento molto più che intimo. Si strusciavano l'un l'altra, senza ritegno alcuno, ballando come se fossero soli, in quella sala._

«Yep.» fece Jon, sfiorandole distrattamente un braccio.

«Ma… ma lui non… non è fidanzato con…»

«Leighla?» ridacchiò Jon «Sì. Ma gli piace divertirsi, quando lei non può vederlo.»

«Oh.» Lydia storse il naso, un po' contrariata «E non ha paura che… qualcuno possa fargli una foto?»

«Con queste luci? Non si vede ad un palmo dal naso, _Sunshine._ Non si vedrebbe nulla. E poi, stanno solo ballando, in fin dei conti. Non si stanno mica baciando.»

«Secondo me, quello che stanno facendo, è peggio che baciarsi.» commentò Lydia, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da loro.

Anche nell'oscurità, poteva notare quanto bella fosse la ragazza che stava ballando con lui: aveva lunghi capelli dorati, la pelle abbronzata e il corpo degno di una modella di _Victoria's Secret._ Il vestitino bianco che indossava era tanto attillato da sembrare una seconda pelle, ma le stava un incanto. Con le decoulté argentate che indossava, era alta più di Colby.

«Aw, come sei pudica.» la prese in giro Jon.

Lydia mise il broncio e scosse il capo, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo e tornando a guardare il suo ragazzo, che aveva una luce divertita negli occhi.

«Non credevo che Colby fosse il tipo da…»

«Tradire spudoratamente la sua donna?» concluse Jon per lei, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Lo fa davvero?» chiese lei curiosa, ma poi ritrattò «Non che siano affari miei.»

«No, infatti non lo sono.» rispose Jon duramente, ma poi il suo sguardo si ammorbidì di nuovo «Leighla e Colby hanno… una relazione un po' complicata. Vivono lontani per più di metà anno e lui è sempre in giro, circondato da tentazioni. E' normale che qualche volta ceda, è un uomo. La carne è debole.» aggiunse, bevendo un altro sorso di birra.

_E' normale che qualche volta ceda, è un uomo._

Lydia deglutì e si irrigidì. «Wow, parole rassicuranti da dire alla tua ragazza.» mormorò.

Jon la fissò stupito, poi assottigliò lo sguardo. «Perché, cosa ho detto di male, _Sunshine_?» domandò ingenuamente.

_Sì, Jonathan Good non sapeva proprio un tubo di relazioni, questo era evidente._

«Quindi, per te è normale tradire la propria ragazza, solo perché si hanno tante tentazioni intorno?» chiese, stizzita, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Hey, è tradire solo se ti beccano.» rispose Jon serafico.

«Quindi, se io non ti becco, tu ti puoi scopare un'altra?» chiese acidamente, sentendosi improvvisamente arrabbiata.

Non avrebbe voluto dirlo così, ma forse non c'era assolutamente un modo più carino per dirlo.

_E poi, era anche un pochino colpa dell'alcool._

Jon spalancò gli occhi e sbiancò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento della gaffe che aveva commesso, per proteggere l'amico. «No! Oh, cazzo… io non…!»

«Tu non, cosa, _Dean_?» sibilò lei.

_Era proprio incazzata._

Jon non ebbe il tempo di rispondere o provare a giustificarsi, perché in quel momento tornò Dolph al tavolo e si sedette accanto a Lydia, ignorando del tutto il fatto che i due volessero _magari_ avere un po' di privacy.

«Stanno per fare il karaoke!» annunciò, con un'allegria che Jon trovò oltremodo irritante «Perché non ti iscrivi, _babe_?»

Lydia si voltò verso Nick, sorridendogli candidamente e voltando le spalle a Dean, la cui espressione divenne ancora più dura e nervosa. Non c'era più alcuna traccia di divertimento, ora, nei suoi occhi blu.

«Uhm… no, io non credo sia una buona idea, _Nick_…» disse, un po' a disagio.

«Oh, non fare la timida, ora! Stasera sei andata in diretta mondiale come ring-announcer speciale di Monday Night RAW! Non puoi vergognarti per una canzoncina al karaoke in un pub sconosciuto di Oklahoma City!» protestò Dolph.

«Ha ragione, Ziggler! Ragazza, tu DEVI cantare!» si intromise Naomi, arrivando dalla pista da ballo in quel momento, con uno dei gemelli Uso che le teneva un braccio attorno alle spalle «Io e Jon ci siamo appena iscritti! Devi farlo anche tu! Lydia ha una voce meravigliosa, noi l'abbiamo sentita cantare al compleanno della figlia di Roman: ha un dono, non è vero, Ambrose?» trillò entusiasta.

Jon si riscosse e guardò Trinity. «Uhm, già.» concordò distrattamente.

_Era ancora troppo impegnato ad incenerire Dolph con lo sguardo. _

Dal canto suo, Ziggler lo stava completamente ignorando, i suoi occhioni azzurri puntati su Lydia, che si stava nervosamente torturando le labbra, cercando di cavarsi d'impaccio.

«Ragazzi, io non…»

«Oh, avanti! Non farti pregare, _babe_! Su, canto io con te! Andiamo ad iscriverci!» Nick non le diede neanche il tempo di protestare, perché l'afferrò per mano e la trascinò via.

_Sotto lo sguardo furioso di Jon._

«_Canto io con te…!_» Dean scimmittiò acidamente Dolph, tirando un calcio alla panchina e sbuffando «_'Fanculo!_» imprecò poi a denti stretti, finendo la birra con tre lunghi sorsi e sbattendo il calice sul tavolo.

«Tutto bene?» chiese la voce dolce di Renee, riprendendo finalmente posto accanto a lui.

Jon la guardò di traverso, un'occhiata gelida. «Che bevi?» le chiese bruscamente.

«Oh, è un…»

«Non importa, posso?» chiese, allungandosi verso di lei e scrutandola con quegli intensi occhi blu che erano sempre in grado di farle tremare le ginocchia… _e il cuore._

«S-sì, certo…» rispose Renee, arrossendo furiosamente.

Jon ghignò e le sfiorò le dita con le proprie, togliendole il bicchiere dalla mano e bevendo un lungo sorso. Spalancò gli occhi e le restituì il bicchiere.

«Che roba è?» chiese, facendo una smorfia.

«_Passion Fruits._» rispose Renee timidamente «Non ti piace?»

«_E' dolcissimo._» disse lui, leccandosi lentamente le labbra.

_E sa di Lydia._

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**_

_**The SHIELD.**_

All'improvviso, la theme song dei _mastini della giustizia_ riempì il breve silenzio tra la fine di una canzone e l'altra. Renee si guardò intorno, confusa.

«Lo senti anche tu?» domandò, chinandosi verso Jon per farsi sentire, perché adesso una nuova canzone techno aveva riempito la sala.

Jon annuì brevemente e i suoi occhi si puntarono sulla borsa tracolla di Lydia, abbandonata sulla sedia assieme al suo cappottino nero.

_Solo lei poteva avere quella suoneria._

Senza farsi problemi, afferrò la borsa, che vibrava, e aprì la zip, afferrando il cellulare.

«Dean, non dovresti…» tentò Renee, ma lui la zittì con un gesto della mano.

«E' il telefono della _mia_ _ragazza_, posso eccome.» rispose duramente e Renee abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì, mortificata.

Jon fissò lo schermo.

_**Chiamata in arrivo… B.**_

Deglutì e prese un profondo respiro: che doveva fare? Rispondere? Ignorare la chiamata?

«Dean…?» Renee lo richiamò, preoccupata dal cambio d'espressione che aveva assunto il suo viso: ora sembrava furioso.

Con un gesto secco, Jon schiacciò il pulsante rosso, rifiutando la chiamata, e si mise il cellulare di Lydia in tasca, sotto gli occhi curiosi della ragazza.

Rimasero in silenzio, con Dean che fissava nervosamente il vuoto e teneva entrambe le mani strette sul tavolo e Renee che lo guardava di sottecchi, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo da renderlo così nervoso.

_Chi era B?_

All'improvviso, le luci stroboscopiche della sala si spendero ed un singolo faro illuminò un palco, rimasto nella penombra fino a quel momento.

«Signore e signori, diamo ufficialmente inizio al karaoke!» annunciò il DJ «Chiunque volesse cantare un brano e non si fosse ancora iscritto, può farlo a quel tavolo laggiù! Non siate timidi e buon divertimento!»

Jon venne distratto dai suoi pensieri, perché la maggior parte di coloro che stavano salendo sul palco erano Superstars o Divas e questo gli fece momentaneamente dimenticare di B. e del perché avesse deciso di chiamare Lydia proprio quella sera.

Si esibirono le Bellas, cantando _Ooops I did it again_ di Britney Spears, seguite da Naomi e Jimmy Uso, che cantarono _Accidentally in Love_ e poi…

«Bene, ora chiamamo sul palco _Nick e Lydia_! Un bell'applauso di incoraggiamento, su!»

Jon tornò di nuovo di cattivo umore, mentre la mascella si induriva ed una mano si chiudeva nuovamente in un pugno. I suoi occhi, ora fissi sul palco, bruciavano di rabbia.

Lydia stava sorridendo con quella sua dolcezza spensierata, i capelli un po' arruffati e le guance rosse. Nick la guardava divertito, standole vicino, _troppo_ vicino. Diedero loro due microfoni e poi partì la base di _22_ di Taylor Swift.

Jon si ritrovò a sorridere appena, immaginando che fosse stata proprio lei a scegliere quella canzone.

«_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh._» cominciò Dolph.

Lydia sorrise e poi attaccò con la seconda strofa. «_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh!_»

«_Yeah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_.» cantarono in coro «_It's miserable and magical! Oh, yeah! Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines… It's time! Uh oh!__I don't know about you!_» Lydia indicò Dolph e poi se stessa «_But I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you!_» adesso si era voltata verso il pubblico e il suo dito indice si puntava su Jon «_You don't know about me! But I'll bet you want to…Everything will be alright!_»

Jon ridacchiò e scosse il capo, senza riuscire proprio a trattenersi: quando Lydia cantava, si illuminava… era allegra, spensierata, divertita. _Era bellissima_. Come faceva ad avercela con lei?

_No, era Lydia ad avercela con lui, per quello che aveva detto. Dio, che coglione._ Scosse il capo, insultandosi da solo mentalmente.

_Doveva rimediare… chiederle… scusa._

Lydia e Nick continuarono a cantare e la carica esplosiva che aveva la ragazza coinvolse ben presto tutto il pub: sembrava di stare ad un concerto. Saltava di qua e di là sul palco, agitava le spalle e i fianchi e porgeva il microfono al pubblico per farlo partecipare.

_Sembrava nata per stare sopra un palco._

* * *

Altre persone si erano susseguite sul palco e Lydia era salita su di esso molte volte. Era stata coinvolta dalle Bellas per una canzone spagnola, molto allegra; poi aveva convinto Damien Sandow a cantare _Holiday_ dei Green Day ed era salita nuovamente con Nick per _Call Me Maybe_.

Si stava divertendo da matti, ma tra una canzone e l'altra, si era avvicinata al bancone del bar un po' troppo spesso e, mentre le sue tasche non si svuotavano – _prima Nick, poi Damien, poi Cesaro le avevano offerto da bere_ – il livello di alcool nel suo sangue aumentava esponenzialmente, rendendola sempre meno timida e sempre più sfacciata e allegra.

Non era mai tornata al tavolo da Jon, perché non aveva alcuna voglia di rovinarsi l'umore con lui e le sue parole fuori luogo.

_Tanto, era sicura che si stesse divertendo con la Young… mentre lei non poteva vederlo._

«Ma vaffanculo.» borbottò tra sé e sé, mentre aspettava l'ennesimo _Passion Fruit._ Aveva perso il conto di quanti ne aveva bevuti, forse cinque… o sei… Oh, ma a chi importava, in fondo?

Qualcuno allungò una banconota accanto a lei. «Posso permettermi di offrirle il prossimo giro?»

Lydia sbatté le palpebre e si girò, osservando l'uomo che aveva accanto: non era Dean… non era Seth… e non era Roman. Non era nemmeno Nick… né nessuno che conoscesse, in realtà.

L'uomo che le stava ora sorridendo era magro e vestiva in un completo gessato, molto elegante. Portava i capelli corti e ordinatamente pettinati e un paio di occhiali squadrati, dalla montatura nera, che gli ingigantivano gli occhi castani.

_Un altro ammiratore? Per quella sera era a posto, grazie. Ma se non doveva pagare, allora…_

Lydia fece spallucce. «Grazie.» rispose semplicemente, prendendo il bicchiere che le veniva messo di fronte. «Paga questo tizio per me!» gridò alla cameriera e senza aspettare oltre, si voltò e se ne andò.

«Hey, no! Aspetta, non scappare così!» la rincorse l'uomo, fermandola per un braccio.

Lydia guardò la mano che l'aveva afferrata, poi guardò lui. «Non ti conviene toccarmi. Sono amica di un sacco di wrestler, qui intorno.» lo avvertì, con voce strascicata.

L'uomo sollevò le mani in segno di resa. «Mi scusi, sono stato inopportuno. Volevo solo parlare con lei.»

«La mamma mi ha detto di non parlare con gli sconosciuti.» rimbrottò lei, mettendo un broncio adorabile «Quindi ciaaaaaao!»

Si girò e si inoltrò di nuovo tra la folla.

«No, asp-» cercò di fermarla ancora l'uomo, ma qualcuno si mise sulla sua strada, impedendogli di proseguire.

«Mi sembra che la signorina sia stata piuttosto chiara.» disse Roman duramente, le braccia enormi incrociate al petto. Non aveva mai perso di vista Lydia, neanche per un istante. «La lasci perdere, se non vuole guai, sono stato chiaro?»

L'uomo spalancò le labbra. «Ma io volevo solo…»

«Tu volevi solo… _niente_. Sparisci.» intimò Seth, affiancando l'amico.

Poi si voltò e raggiunse Lydia, che ora ballicchiava da sola sotto al palco, al ritmo della canzone che due ragazzi stavano cantando.

«Hey, _ sweetheart_.» le si avvicinò, poggiandole una mano dietro la schiena, le labbra vicine al suo orecchio, per farsi sentire.

Lydia sobbalzò appena e si versò un po' di cocktail addosso.

«Sethie!» esclamò allegra «Non arrivarmi così alle spalle, mi hai spaventato…! Guarda che disastro!» si indicò il maglioncino, ora bagnato.

Colby ridacchiò. «Scusa, _sweetheart_, non volevo. Aspetta, vieni, prendiamo un fazzoletto.»

Lydia scrollò le spalle. «Nah, tranquillo, si asciuga subito! Con questo caldo… oh, vorrei levarmi la maglia!»

_Era ubriaca. Completamente._

«Lydia…»

«Balla con me, Sethie! Balliamo!» con il bicchiere ancora in una mano, lo prese per l'altra e fece una piroetta da sola, passando sotto il suo braccio.

Colby la trattenne per la mano, fermandola. «Quanti di quei drink hai bevuto?» domandò apprensivo.

«Non lo so! Ma a chi importa?» ridacchiò lei divertita e si portò nuovamente il bicchiere alle labbra. Ma, prima che potesse bere, Colby glielo tolse di mano e lei si imbronciò.

_Dio, con quegli occhioni lucidi, le guance rosse e le labbra sporte in quel modo… Lydia era ancora più desiderabile._

«A _me _importa.» disse lui serio, osservandola con occhi penetranti «Ed importa a _Jon_.» aggiunse poi, quasi forzando quelle parole dalla sua bocca.

«Pfff. Jon.» Lydia fece una smorfia a metà tra il disgustato e l'infastidito, scuotendo la testa «A lui non importa di certo!»

Colby la fissò, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Ma che cosa dici? Certo che gli importa.» le mise un braccio attorno ai fianchi, cominciando a guidarla lontana dal palco «Vieni, ti porto da lui, ti sta cercando, lo sai?»

Lydia si fermò bruscamente e poi si sottrasse alla sua presa, spingendogli entrambe le mani sul petto. «No! Non ci vengo da lui! Che se ne stesse con Renee, così può scoparsela! Tanto, se non lo scopro, non è tradimento, no?» cinguettò infastidita, lanciando un'occhiatacca a Colby.

«Lydia, ma di che stai…?»

«Na-ah.» lo interruppe lei, sventolandogli l'indice davanti al viso «Non fare il finto tonto! Tanto lo so che ragioni anche tu così! Ti ho visto, sai? Leighla ha proprio ragione ad essere gelosa di te!»

Colby spalancò gli occhi, poi si schiarì la gola e cercò di ricomporsi dallo stupore che le sue parole gli avevano causato. Le mise di nuovo una mano dietro la schiena. «Sei ubriaca, _sweetheart._ Forse è meglio che recuperiamo le tue cose e torniamo in albergo.»

Lydia lo spinse di nuovo via. «Non mi toccare! Non voglio andare a casa, _finalmente mi sto divertendo!_» protestò, come una bambina capricciosa.

«Lydia…» il tono di Colby era calmo, ma sembrava che stesse per perdere la pazienza.

«Sai cosa voglio fare, _Sethie_? Voglio andare sul palco! A cantare! Sì, andrò proprio a cantare!» disse, annuendo per dare enfasi alle sue parole.

«Non credo che sia una buona idea…»

«Io invece credo proprio di sì!» lo guardò con un sorrisone «Vieni a cantare con me!» esclamò poi, prendendolo per mano.

«Cosa?! No, _sweetheart_. Io non verrò a c-»

«Oh, avanti! Potremmo fare… mmm… la conosci _Say Something_? No? E _Just Give Me A Reason_?»

«No, Lydia, dobbiamo…» tentò ancora Seth, ma ormai era inarrestabile.

«Okay, ho capito, vado da sola! Mi terresti il bicchiere… oh, lo hai già preso! Ma come sei efficiente, _Sethie_, proprio bravo, sì!» gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle, poi si girò e si diresse verso il palco.

_Doveva avvertire Jon. Lydia era proprio partita._

* * *

Era almeno un quarto d'ora, se non di più, che Jon cercava Lydia tra la folla. Ogni tanto la intravedeva, provava a raggiungerla, ma qualcuno gli sbarrava la strada e, puntualmente, quando arrivava al punto in cui l'aveva scorta, lei non c'era più.

_Stava per compiere una strage._

Poi, all'improvviso, la vide: era di nuovo sul palco e aveva recuperato una chitarra, mentre si sedeva sullo sgabello e aggiustava il microfono alla giusta altezza.

_Rimase pietrificato ad osservarla, con una sensazione di flashback che si muoveva su quel filo indefinito tra dolore e piacere._

_Era esattamente come la prima volta che l'aveva vista: da sola, su di un palco, con un chitarra tra le braccia e l'espressione persa e malinconica._

Si schiarì la voce e poi cominciò a suonare e a cantare, fermando come sempre il tempo. Tutto divenne indistinto ed esisteva solo lei.

«_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like_

_There ain't nothing more right babe._

_Misty morning comes again and I can't_

_Help but wish I could see your face._

_And I knew from the first note played_

_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you._

_You smile that beautiful smile and_

_All the girls in the front row scream your name._»

(**NdA: Traduco in italiano per chi non è ferrato in inglese, così capite il senso!**

_Tutto questo è sbagliato ma non posso fare altro che sentire come non ci sia niente di più giusto. Mattinate nebbiose tornano ancora e non posso fare altro che desiderare di vedere il tuo volto. E lo sapevo dalla prima nota suonata che avrei infranto tutte le mie regole per vederti. Sorridi di quel sorriso meraviglioso e tutte le ragazze in prima fila urlano il tuo nome_.)

Lydia era meravigliosa. Quando cantava, si illuminava. C'era qualcosa di magnetico, in lei… qualcosa che gli faceva inspiegabilmente battere il cuore.

«_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you…_»

(_Quindi sposta quell riflettore, dimmi cose come non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da te…_)

«Mi scusi…?»

Jon si voltò, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo da Lydia, seppur controvoglia, ed osservando l'uomo accanto a sé. Non lo aveva mai visto prima: era poco più basso di lui, magro e ben vestito, con un paio di occhiali squadrati sul naso adunco.

«Sì?» domandò, seccato che gli avesse fatto distogliere l'attenzione da Lydia.

L'uomo sorrise cordialmente ma Jon non ricambiò, limitandosi a fissarlo quasi in cagnesco.

«Lei conosce quella ragazza?» chiese l'uomo, indicando Lydia con un cenno del capo.

Dean assottigliò lo sguardo, vigile, e strinse le mani. «Perché?»

«_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_!»

(_Io non sono nessuno di speciale, solo un'altra ragazza dai grandi occhi che è disperatamente innamorata di te!)_

«La conosce o no?» insistette l'uomo e Jon lo fissò, sempre più nervoso. Si limitò a fare un breve cenno col capo, domandandosi che diavolo volesse quel tipo da Lydia.

_Era forse qualcuno che la conosceva?_

L'uomo si aprì in un gran sorriso. «Oh, finalmente riesco a parlare con qualcuno!» esclamò tra sé e sé, cominciando a frugare nelle tasche della giacca grigia che indossava. Jon lo guardò con crescente sospetto ed una brutta sensazione nello stomaco che gli stava facendo venire la nausea.

«_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, Superstar…_»

(_Dammi una fotografia da appendere al muro, Superstar…)_

«Sono un po' di fretta…» aggiunse l'uomo «Ma potrebbe darle questo da parte mia?»

Estrasse dalla tasca un biglietto da visita e glielo porse.

Jon sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico, ma alla fine prese il bigliettino tra due dita e annuì di nuovo, brevemente.

«Grazie mille, davvero! Spero di avere sue notizie!» esclamò l'uomo misterioso, con entusiasmo che Jon trovò seriamente irritante.

_Aveva voglia di colpirlo con un pugno._

Abbassò lo sguardo sul bigliettino da visita, cercando di leggere le informazioni nella luce fioca del locale.

"**Mel's Recording Studio"**

**melvin . clarke melrecords. com**

**405 – 856 – 2840**

_Era… era il biglietto da visita di una casa discografica?!_

«Jon! Eccoti finalmente!»

«Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto!»

Roman e Seth lo affiancarono, facendosi largo tra la folla, e Dean sobbalzò, uscendo dai suoi pensieri. Rialzando lo sguardo, vide che Lydia era ancora sul palco. La sua voce lo assorbì per qualche istante, sorbendo una sorta di effetto calmante sui suoi nervi ora tesissimi.

«_Morning loneliness comes around _

_When I'm not dreaming about you._

_When my world wakes up today_

_You'll be in another town._

_And I knew when I saw your face_

_I'd be counting down the ways to see you._

_You smile that beautiful smile and_

_All the girls in the front row scream your name._»

(_Mattine solitarie tornano quando non sogno di te. Quando il mio mondo si sveglierà oggi, tu sarai in un'altra città. E sapevo quando ho visto il tuo volto che avrei contato i modi per vederti. Sorridi di quel sorriso meraviglioso e tutte le ragazze in prima fila urlano il tuo nome._)

«Chi era quell'uomo?» domandò Joe, riportandolo di nuovo alla realtà.

Jon si riscosse e strinse la mano in un pugno, accartocciando il biglietto da visita e nascondendolo prontamente.

«Quale uomo?» fece calmo, non lasciando trapelare alcuna emozione.

«L'uomo che era accanto a te, ben vestito, con gli occhiali.» rispose Colby «Lo abbiamo visto che cercava di parlare a tutti i costi con Lydia.»

Jon scrollò le spalle. «L'aveva scambiata per un'attrice di un telefilm.» mentì, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati su Lydia.

«_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you…_»

«Ah sì?» fece Colby, corrugando la fronte e scambiandosi un'occhiata con Joe, che si strinse nelle spalle.

«Sì.» tagliò corto Jon, inserendo la mano nella tasca del giacchetto di pelle e nascondendoci il biglietto da visita.

In quell'istante, la tasca vibrò.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**_

_**The SHIELD.**_

«Avete sentito?» fece Joe, guardandosi attorno «Sembrava…»

Jon tirò fuori il cellulare di Lydia.

«Ma non ti arrendi mai…?» borbottò nervosamente, leggendo il nome sullo schermo.

_**Chiamata in corso… B.**_

«Ma quello non è il telefono di…» notò Colby, ma Jon non lo fece finire.

«Scusate, ho bisogno di uscire un attimo. Tenete voi d'occhio Lydia? Grandioso.» e senza aspettare oltre, sparì in mezzo alla folla, sotto gli sguardi sempre più confusi di Joe e Colby.

Lydia, che per tutto il tempo aveva guardato Jon, sentì il cuore sprofondare un pochino alla vista di lui che lasciava la sala, senza guardarsi indietro.

_Ma dove stava sparendo?_

_E perché diavolo Renee lo stava ora seguendo fuori dal locale?_

«_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you…_» cantò «_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall…_»

Sospirò, vedendolo sparire oltre la porta. «_Superstar…_»

* * *

**Cosa vuole B da Lydia? Jon risponderà? E le darà il biglietto da visita di quel discografo? Cos'altro combinerà questa Lydia ubriaca? Jon riuscirà a farsi perdonare? E perché Renee lo ha seguito fuori? Per scoprire la risposta a tutte queste domande, non vi resta che continuare a seguirmi ;)**


	37. Can I Make It More Obvious?

****Author's note:** **Di nuovo puntuale, un nuovo capitolo! Spero davvero vi piaccia, posso tranquillamente dire che rientra tra i miei preferiti, personalmente ;) Buona lettura! Ah, ovviamente grazie mille per tutte le vostre recensioni, siete dolcissimi ed io vi adoro ;)

Qualche informazione prima che iniziate a leggere:  
-Posterò contemporaneamente sia la versione italiana che inglese, di questa storia! (_**So, if you're not italian but you would like to read this story, go check in my profile and you'll find there the english version!**)_  
-Il titolo della storia, "Anything but Ordinary" l'ho preso dall'omonima canzone di Avril Lavigne. Il testo è citato all'interno del primo capitolo e molte frasi verranno utilizzate come nomi dei capitoli. Se non l'avete mai ascoltata, andate a cercarla su youtube: io la adoro e poi è la cosa che ha ispirato questa storia!  
-Ovviamente (e purtroppo!) Dean Ambrose o qualsiasi altra Superstar WWE che verrà nominata all'interno della storia non appartengono a me, ma a loro stessi! Solo la protagonista, Lydia, è di mia invenzione e quindi ne detengo i diritti. Sono miei anche altri personaggi secondari, ma capirete da voi chi essi siano. E, ovviamente, l'intera storia, che è frutto della mia fantasia!  
-Presenti linguaggio forte, violenza e scene di sesso.  
-Come sempre, vi invito nel mio Tumblr BLOG dedicato a questa storia! Seguitemi, se vi va: troverete disegni, immagini, gifs e tanto altro relativo alla storia! (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**)  
Ed è tutto: buona lettura!

* * *

**37\. Can I make it more obvious?**

L'aria gelida della notte lo accolse non appena mise piede fuori dal locale. Mille brividi gli attraversarono le braccia e la schiena: la differenza di temperatura era mostruosa e il fiato gli si condensò velocemente di fronte alla bocca. Stava tremando, ma non era solo per il freddo.

Jon fissò lo schermo del cellulare di Lydia che, finalmente, aveva smesso di suonare.

_Che diavolo voleva B. da lei? Perché continuava a chiamarla con quell'urgenza? Perché proprio quella sera?_

_E poi, ci mancava quel discografo, col suo stupido biglietto da visita._

_Cos'era? Si stavano mettendo tutti d'accordo per fargli saltare i nervi? Che volevano tutti da Lydia? Dovevano lasciarla in pace. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portargliela via._

_A nessuno._

_Lydia era sua. Avrebbe combattuto per tenerla con sé. A qualunque costo._

Fece scivolare nuovamente il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans ed estrasse il pacchetto di sigarette, portandosene una alle labbra. Una mano piccola e affusolata si avvicinò a lui: teneva un accendino acceso tra le dita. Jon fece scattare il braccio e afferrò bruscamente il polso, facendo sobbalzare la ragazza che gli aveva offerto da accendere. Abbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si posarono su…

«Renee.»

«Scusa…» sussurrò lei, impacciata «Pensavo solo che volessi…»

Jon non la fece finire. Le tolse l'accendino di mano e si accese la sigaretta, per poi restituirglielo.

«Grazie.» disse semplicemente, prendendo una lunga boccata di fumo, che buttò verso il cielo stellato.

Renee rimase ad osservarlo, timida e nervosa al suo cospetto. Dean Ambrose era bello e a lei quasi faceva male il cuore guardarlo, perché era di una perfezione per la quale lei si sarebbe volentieri strutta… _e già lo stava facendo._

«Che fai qui fuori?» domandò lui all'improvviso, facendola sobbalzare e uscire dai suoi pensieri. «E non dirmi che volevi fumare, so che non fumi.» Jon abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, l'espressione seria.

Renee deglutì e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. «Ho visto che uscivi dal locale in tutta fretta e volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene…» confessò.

Jon sorrise appena e scosse il capo. «Dovresti smetterla di preoccuparti così tanto per me, _darling._ Non ti fa bene e lo sai.» mormorò, prendendo un'altra boccata di fumo.

«Ma io…!» esclamò Renee, alzando il viso di scatto, gli occhi ora lucidi. Si ritrovò il viso di Jon a pochi centimetri di distanza e le balzò il cuore in gola.

«Perché lo fai, Renee?» sussurrò, scrutandola negli occhi «E' perché io ti piaccio? Ti sei innamorata di me?»

Renee balbettò qualcosa di poco chiaro e le sue guance si imporporarono.«Io…»

«Non farlo.» la troncò duramente «Ti prego, non farlo.»

«Che cosa?» sussurrò Renee confusa e i suoi occhi si soffermarono sulle sue labbra.

Jon scosse il capo. «Sei stata una bella scopata. Dico sul serio, mi sono divertito con te. Ma non dovevi innamorarti di me, te lo avevo detto sin da subito. Ti avevo avvertito che non sarebbe stato niente di più.»

Renee indietreggiò di un passo, mentre un'espressione ferita passava sul suo viso. «P-perché mi stai dicendo queste cose, ora? Io volevo solo…»

«Tu volevi solo cosa?» la provocò lui, piegando il viso su di un lato «Comportarti da amica? Vuoi essere mia amica?» rise piano, prendendosi chiaramente gioco di lei.

«Io…» tentò ancora Renee.

«Bene, visto che vuoi essere mia amica, posso parlarti della mia _ragazza_, vero? Lydia, hai presente?»

«Jon, sei arrabbiato e ubriaco e…»

«Oh, sì. Sono ubriaco, Renee. Ma sai come si dice, no? _In vino veritas._ E, credimi, sono ancora abbastanza lucido da ricordarmi che non voglio avere niente a che fare con te. Non voglio più avere niente a che fare con nessun'altra donna! Perché io voglio Lydia, ma sono un'emerita testa di cazzo ed ho rovinato tutto, _di nuovo_. Io non ci so fare con le relazioni, lo sai questo, vero? Certo che lo sai. Eppure, ti sei innamorata di me lo stesso! E Renee, dolcezza, tu sei bellissima, ma io non ti amo. E non ti amerò mai. Quindi, smettila di perseguitarmi, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra di noi, è finita.»

Aveva parlato senza quasi prendere fiato, come se avesse avuto bisogno di gettare via quelle cose fuori dal suo petto. Pensava che si sarebbe sentito meglio, subito dopo, ma l'espressione distrutta sul viso di Renee non lo fece affatto sentire bene. Aveva gli occhi lucidi ed era evidente che stesse per scoppiare a piangere.

«Merda.» mormorò, passandosi una mano sul viso «Hey, no. Ascolta, sono stato un po' duro, okay? Non volevo dire quelle cose…»

«No.» questa volta fu lei ad interromperlo «Era esattamente quello che volevi dire invece, _Jon_.»

Jon sussultò, Renee non lo aveva mai chiamato col suo vero nome, perché lui non aveva mai voluto.

_Per lei doveva essere solo Dean Ambrose, perché sapeva che non le avrebbe mai dato Jonathan Good._

Jon distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi carichi di tempesta e passò una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli.

«Ma non volevo farlo in questo modo. Non te lo meritavi ed io…»

«Oh, ma fammi il piacere! Ora non dire che ti dispiace e non rimangiarti le tue parole, perché sappiamo entrambi che è questo quello che pensi! Non preoccuparti, toglierò il disturbo e non ti girerò più attorno, così potrai essere felice con la tua nuova bambolina. Quanto durerà questa volta, huh? Un altro mese? Poi ti stancherai anche di lei, perché tu sei fatto così! Tu sei un ragazzo disturbato e non sei in grado di amare, non lo sarai mai! Tutto quello che vuoi è un paio di gambe in cui infilarti ogni notte, per scaricare le tue frustrazioni! E non te ne frega un cazzo di far soffrire la gente! Allora sai che c'è? Che mi sento una stupida per essermi innamorata di te! E che avevi ragione a dirmi che non dovevo, perché tu non sai che cos'è l'amore! Non ne hai mai ricevuto, neanche dai tuoi genitori, ed ora…»

In un secondo, Jon le fu addosso. L'afferrò per il collo e la spinse contro il muro: ora era furioso. «Non parlare di cose che non capisci.» sussurrò pericoloso.

Renee deglutì, ma poi si liberò della sua presa e lo spinse via. «Non mi toccare! Io ti odio, Jonathan Good! Ti odio con tutta me stessa! Quando la tua principessina si renderà conto del _mostro_ che sei davvero e ti lascerà, perché credimi, accadrà, non venire a piangere tra le mie gambe!»

Detto questo, Renee si girò e tornò dentro il locale, le lacrime che le scorrevano copiose sulle guance.

Jon rimase immobile per qualche secondo, assorbendo la gravità delle parole che Renee gli aveva urlato contro.

_Cazzo, facevano male. Facevano male perché riflettevano tutti i suoi più intimi timori. La sua paura latente che Lydia capisse che lui non era il principe che lei credeva… ma che era solo un mostro. Una bestia._

_Ma poteva la bestia tornare uomo, per merito dell'amore?_

_No… non c'era amore._

"_Tu sei un ragazzo disturbato e non sei in grado di amare, non lo sarai mai! Perché tu non sai che cos'è l'amore!" _

_Non c'era amore._

«VAFFANCULO!» gridò Jon a se stesso e tirò un pugno contro la parete, così forte da scalfire il marmo bianco e ferirsi le nocche.

_Che cazzo gli stava succedendo? Non era nemmeno così tanto ubriaco!_

Era per Lydia. Perché aveva litigato con lei… perché lei aveva continuato ad evitarlo per tutta la sera. E poi c'era ancora quel maledetto sorriso triste, sulle sue labbra, mentre cantava.

"_I'm no-one special, just another wide-eyed girl, who's desperately in love with you_…"

_Se solo avesse saputo quanto non era così… quanto si stesse sbagliando._

«Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, CAZZO!» imprecò ancora, riprendendo a colpire il muro.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**_

_**The SHIELD.**_

La tasca dei jeans vibrò per l'ennesima volta e Jon ringhiò frustrato, portandosi entrambe la mani tra i capelli.

«LASCIATEMI PERDERE!» gridò contro il cielo, mentre tirava furiosamente fuori il cellulare.

_Era di nuovo B. Ma non era una chiamata. Era un messaggio. _

Dallo schermo di blocco riusciva a leggere solo l'anteprima.

"_Lydia, ti prego, rispondi a questo cazzo di cellulare! Ti ho vista in tv, eri su un cazzo di ring a RAW a fare la ring-announcer… che cazzo! Chiamami! Non puoi…"_

Jon sentì il cuore bloccarglisi in petto.

_Tutto il mondo l'aveva vista. Chiunque avrebbe potuto riconoscerla, trovarla… portargliela via._

«No, cazzo… no, no, no…»

Doveva leggere il resto di quel messaggio e doveva… _cancellarlo._

Sì, Lydia non poteva vederlo. Non doveva vederlo. Non…

_Non sapeva neanche lui cosa non voleva che succedesse, sapeva solo che non voleva che qualcuno gliela portasse via. Ed era tutto il fottuto giorno che aveva quella brutta sensazione nello stomaco._

Era stato anche il motivo principale per cui si era tanto arrabbiato con Colby, quando aveva proposto all'Authority di sostituire Justin Roberts con Lydia.

"_La vedranno tutti, non ci hai pensato?!"_ _aveva sbottato, prima che Stephanie e Triple H li raggiungessero nel camerino._

"_E allora?" aveva risposto Colby "Qual è il problema?"_

Eccolo lì, il cazzo di problema! Gente che la riconosceva, gente che la voleva, gente che la cercava!

Cercò di sbloccare il telefono, ma scoprì che era bloccato da una sequenza numerica.

"_Da quando cazzo blocca il telefono?"_

Era così fuori di sé, che nemmeno si accorse che sullo sfondo del telefono c'era la foto che Colby aveva scattato qualche ora prima, all'interno dello spogliatoio.

Quella situazione non stava di certo aiutando il suo nervosismo crescente. Aveva talmente tanta adrenalina nel corpo da non sentire le nocche bruciare, nonostante fossero completamente aperte e sangue stesse colando da esse. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, cominciando a fare avanti e indietro.

_Una sequenza numerica. _

"_Avanzi, Jon, pensa. Che cosa potrebbe essere? Una data. Sì, deve essere una data."_

Provò con il compleanno di Lydia: 09-15-1988.

_Sequenza sbagliata._

«Fanculo!» imprecò.

"_Pensa ad un'altra data._"

Scrisse il suo, di compleanno: 12-07-1985.

_Sequenza sbagliata._

«Maledizione! Che cazzo di numero ha messo?!»

«Hey, Jon… tutto bene, amico?»

Jon si voltò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati, i capelli arruffati, il viso duro.

_Sembrava un pazzo._

«Joe.» disse semplicemente, prendendo un profondo respiro e cercando di calmarsi.

Roman lo guardò preoccupato. «Tutto bene?» ripeté.

«Io…» Jon sbuffò e scosse il capo, tornando momentaneamente in sé «Sì, tutto bene. Stavo solo prendendo un po' d'aria e fumando una sigaretta.» rimise il cellulare di Lydia in tasca, ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.

«Sicuro che vada tutto bene?» insistette Joe. Sembrava sempre che quel ragazzo avesse la capacità innata di leggere nel cuore e nella mente delle persone.

«Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò Jon, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Ho appena visto Renee rientrare nel pub… e stava piangendo. E' successo qualcosa tra di voi?»

Jon sospirò e si poggiò contro il muro, prendendosi la fronte con una mano. Sentiva all'improvviso un gran mal di testa: voleva solo tornare dentro, recuperare Lydia e andare in albergo.

«Diciamo che le ho chiarito una volta per tutte il concetto che tra me e lei è finita.»

Joe sbuffò una mezza specie di risata e incrociò le braccia al petto, poggiandosi con una spalla contro il muro. «Immagino che tu lo abbia fatto con la tua solita delicatezza.»

Jon gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «Sei venuto qui fuori solo per farmi una romanzina su come ho trattato Renee? Lo sapete tutti bene come sono fatto, quindi è ora che ve ne facciate una cazzo ragione e non mi scassiate i coglioni!» sbottò stanco, agitando le mani per aria.

«Hey, rilassati amico. Non sono qui per questo.» rispose Roman sulla difensiva «Credo che dovremmo portare via Lydia, non so quanti di quei drink abbia bevuto, ma a dispetto di quello che lei afferma, non contengono più frutta che alcool.»

Dean spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò. «Ma sta bene?» chiese immediatamente, agitato.

Joe dovette trattenere una risatina: non aveva mai visto Jon così preso da una ragazza, né preoccupato così tanto per un essere di sesso femminile.

_Sì, era proprio partito, per lei._

«Sì, tranquillo, sta bene. E' solo un po' troppo su di giri.» lo rassicurò «Ora c'è Colby con lei, ma credo proprio che tu debba cercare di calmarla e convincerla ad andare via. A noi non da retta.»

Jon rilasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo e le sue spalle si afflosciarono appena. «Sì, può essere un po' difficile trattare con lei, quando è brilla.» concordò, non riuscendo a reprimere una risatina affettuosa.

_Ricordava ancora quanto volubile si fosse dimostrata, la primissima volta che aveva parlato con lei, fuori dal The Discordant Note._

_Anche quella sera era brilla e prima lo aveva quasi attaccato, poi si era dimostrata docile e accondiscendente, poi lo aveva respinto ed infine era tornata indietro e lo aveva… baciato._

_Già, il loro primo bacio, per quanto innocente e casto fosse stato._

_Probabilmente, lei nemmeno se lo ricordava. Ma lui sì._

«Su, andiamo. Portami di lei.»

Joe annuì e insieme rientrarono all'interno del pub.

* * *

All'interno del locale faceva ancora più caldo di prima, ma forse era solo la terribile differenza di temperatura che c'era tra dentro e fuori. _O forse, era perché ora Jon si sentiva inspiegabilmente ancora più agitato di prima._

Mentre attraversava la folla di gente, che era tornata sulla pista da ballo al ritmo della musica _house_ che aveva di nuovo riempito il locale, Jon riusciva a sentire solo il suo cuore battere furioso e il cervello continuare a lavorare freneticamente, senza mai fermarsi. Gli sarebbe scoppiata la testa o gli sarebbe preso un infarto, se non riusciva a calmarsi.

Stava succedendo tutto insieme e lui non riusciva a trovare un fottuto secondo per riordinare le idee.

Prima faceva battute infelici di fronte a Lydia.

"_E' tradire solo se ti beccano!"_

Come cazzo gli era venuto in mente di dire una cosa del genere alla sua ragazza? Dio, sì. Era un coglione. Un coglione pazzesco. Andava bene non sapere un cazzo di relazioni, ma ad essere così cretini ce ne voleva proprio.

Poi lei lo ignorava per tutta la serata, cantando allegramente con _Nick_.

_Oh, se solo avrebbe avuto l'occasione di affrontarlo sul ring, lo avrebbe distrutto sul serio._

Ancora, Renee che sceglieva la serata meno adatta per tentare di riavvicinarsi a lui. Poi quel discografo che gli dava un biglietto da visita, lasciandogli intendere che voleva fare una qualche sorta di proposta lavorativa nell'ambito musica a Lydia - _ e permettergli di portarla via? Sì, come no._ E poi, c'era quella cazzo di B., che non si era fatta sentire per oltre un mese, da quando Lydia aveva perso la memoria, e aveva scelto proprio quella fottuta serata per comportarsi da amica preoccupata e premurosa! E poi, c'era il fatto che lei fosse andata in diretta tv quella notte e che tutti i suoi incubi si stavano realizzando. Aveva paura che qualcuno la riconoscesse e che cercassero di riprendersela, di portarla via.

_No, non riusciva neanche a pensare all'idea di non averla più accanto._

Ecco perché doveva ritrovarla, sistemare le cose con lei, riportarla in albergo, con sé.

«Ecco Col!» urlò Joe, indicando l'amico.

Jon lo seguì e raggiunsero l'Architetto, che si voltò a guardarli: aveva sul viso un'espressione stravolta.

«Dov'è Lydia?» chiese immediatamente Dean, non vedendola accanto a lui.

«Ha detto che aveva bisogno del bagno! La troverai lì! E' andata con le Bellas!» rispose Colby «Convincila ad andare via, è incontrollabile!»

Jon annuì e si fece immediatamente largo tra la folla, raggiungendo i bagni.

* * *

Lydia sentiva la testa leggera e non riusciva a smettere di ridere. Anche Brie e Nikki erano altrettanto ubriache e ridevano senza sosta insieme a lei, poggiate al muro del bagno.

_Erano tutti e tre nel più completo Brie Mode._

«E allora ho detto a John: se tu non mi vuoi sposare e non mi vuoi dare figli, mai nella vita, allora non mi ami abbastanza…! E allora lasciamoci!» stava raccontanto Nikki, le parole le uscivano biascicate dalle labbra, sulle quali il rossetto color fuoco era ormai sbiadito.

«Hai fatto bene, sorella!» concordò Brie, avvicinandosi allo specchio e scrutandosi «Tu meriti di meglio!»

«Ma io lo aaaaamo!» si lamentò allora Nikki «Non posso lasciarlo andare, lo capisci?» si appoggiò alle sue spalle a peso morto e Brie barcollò, reggendosi al ripiano del lavandino per non cadere.

«Non importa se lo ami.» si intromise bruscamente Lydia, scuotendo la testa «Tanto lui ti tradirà quando non lo vedi! E ti dirà che non è tradire, perché non lo hai beccato!»

Nikki lanciò un grido. «Noooo! Non è vero! Che dici?! John non mi tradirebbe! Oddio, Brie: e se Lydia avesse ragione? E se John mi tradisse?!» una semplice affermazione e la gemella era andata nel panico.

«Ma no, no che non ti tradisce.» cercò di rassicurarla, dandole debole pacche sulla testa «Lydia stava scherzando, vero?» le lanciò un'occhiataccia.

«Devo fare pipì.» fu l'unica cosa che rispose la ragazza, entrando nel cubicolo del bagno e chiudendo la porta.

Nikki e Brie continuarono a parlottare, ma lei non le ascoltò. Si sbottonò i jeans e si tirò giù le mutandine, sospirando.

Stava uno schifo, se ne rendeva conto anche da sola. Era ridotta proprio come le gemelle lì fuori. Aveva un gran mal di testa, ma quello che le faceva più male di tutto era il cuore. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le parole di Jon.

"_E' normale che qualche volta ceda, è un uomo. La carne è debole."_

"_Hey, è tradire solo se ti beccano."_

Dentro di sé, sapeva che non aveva voluto dirle, che non se ne era nemmeno reso conto. Ma questo non significava che non facessero meno male, perché gli erano scivolate via dalle labbra così facilmente, che non poteva non pensare che facessero parte di lui e del suo modo di essere.

_Sarebbe mai riuscita a cambiarlo? O lui sarebbe rimasto sempre lo stesso? Che cosa aveva di speciale, per averlo convinto a fermarsi con lei? E se fosse stata solo l'ennesima scopata di un mese? E se presto lui si fosse stufato di lei e se ne fosse liberato? _

_Lydia si stava velocemente innamorando di lui… ma sentiva come se la cosa non fosse reciproca. Forse, avrebbe dovuto mettere un punto a tutto, prima di sprofondare definitivamente e non poterne più uscire viva._

_Già, ma come poteva farlo?_

_Se solo pensava all'idea di lasciarlo le veniva una crisi isterica._

_E se fosse stato lui a lasciare lei?_

Chiuse gli occhi e trattenne a stento le lacrime.

Rimane chiusa lì dentro per non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo, ma quando finalmente si asciugò e si riabbottonò i jeans e poi uscì dal cubicolo, le Bellas erano andate via.

Sospirando, Lydia barcollò fino al lavandino e si sciacquò il viso, fregandosene del trucco che si sarebbe inevitabilmente sciolto a contatto con l'acqua. Neanche si premurò di controllarsi allo specchio. Si asciugò e poi spinse la porta del bagno, uscendo nello stretto corridoio buio… _ e finendo direttamente contro un petto ampio e muscoloso._

Non ebbe bisogno di alzare il viso o di sentire la sua voce, perché aveva subito capito a chi appartenessero le braccia forti che adesso le si stavano stringendo attorno alla vita.

_Il suo profumo era unico_.

_Dean._

«Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi, è mezz'ora che sei chiusa lì dentro. Altri cinque minuti e avrei fatto irruzione.»

Lydia scrollò le spalle. «Dovevo fare pipì.»

«Una pipì bella lunga.» commentò Jon ironicamente.

Lydia gli spinse le mani sul petto, cercando di distanziarlo, ma lui strinse la presa delle sue braccia, impedendole di allontanarsi da lui. «Che fai, controlli anche quanto tempo sto in bagno, ora?» rispose acidamente, sbuffando quando si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscita a spostarlo.

«Mi stavo solo chiedendo per quanto tempo ancora avessi intenzione di nasconderti lì dentro.»

«Non mi stavo nascondendo.»

«Lydia.»

«Non mi stavo nascondendo!» ripeté, sentendosi infuriata.

«Sì, invece. Mi stai evitando. E' tutta la dannata sera che lo fai!» rispose Jon bruscamente.

Lydia emise un verso di stizza. «Oh, te ne sei accordo presto.»

«Me ne sono accorto subito.»

«E allora perché ci hai messo tanto a venire da me?» sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo. Sembrava all'improvviso ferita e triste.

«Ci ho provato.» sospirò Jon, sollevandole il mento con due dita e incontrando immediatamente i suoi occhi lucidi «Ma tu mi evitavi, ricordi?»

«Ah già.» fece lei, tornando indifferente. Sui suoi occhi calò uno scudo impenetrabile, che gli fece dolere il petto.

«Tu non stai bene.» mormorò piano Jon, sollevando una mano e spazzolandole via i capelli dalle guance bollenti. «Vieni, torniamo in albergo. Ora sei stanca e ubriaca e non voglio discutere con te in queste condizioni.»

«Non sono ubriaca!» protestò Lydia con veemenza.

«Sì, lo sei.» disse Jon duramente, riservandole uno sguardo penetrante dall'alto.

«Smettetela di trattarmi tutti da bambina! Sono grande e so badare a me stessa! E se voglio ubriacarmi, ho il diritto di ubriacarmi, che cazzo!» sbottò, spingendo nuovamente le mani sul suo petto e riuscendo finalmente a liberarsi della sua presa.

Jon la stava fissando in cagnesco, le mani ora strette in due pugni. «Se ti comporti da bambina, io ti tratto da bambina!»

«Oh! Quindi che cosa farai, ora? Mi sculaccerai perché mi sto comportando male?» lo sbeffeggiò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Jon fece un passo verso di lei, riavvicinandola di nuovo. Aveva sul viso un'espressione pericolosa, che fece vacillare la sua sfrontata sicurezza.

«Potrei farlo, quindi non mi provocare, se non sei pronta ad assumertene le conseguenze, _Sunshine_.»

Lydia deglutì e fece un passo indietro, ma lui l'afferrò di nuovo per un gomito, impedendole di allontanarsi ancora.

«Non farlo.» la avvertì «Ora, prendi le tue cose e andiamo via.»

«No.»

«Lydia…» Jon stava decisamente perdendo la pazienza.

«Lydia un cazzo!» sbottò «Sono stanca di te che mi dici quello che posso o non posso fare! Stanca che ti preoccupi solo quando ti conviene! Stanca che sei geloso e possessivo, ma quando poi si tratta di te, si usano due pesi e due misure!»

Jon spalancò gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista da quelle parole. «Lydia, sei ubriaca e non sai quello che dici.»

«No, credimi, lo so benissimo!» rispose lei con rabbia, asciugandosi una lacrima che era sfuggita al suo controllo «Io non posso parlare con Dolph, ma tu puoi fare il cretino con Renee! Quante volte te la sei scopata, da quando mi hai conosciuta, eh? Considerando il modo di pensare cretino di voi maschi, non pensi nemmeno di avermi tradita! Visto che io non ho prove e non vengo a scoprirlo, allora non è tradire!»

Jon prese un profondo respiro. «Lydia, quella frase che ho detto… non intendevo davvero, io non…»

«Tu non… cosa, Jon? Tu non COSA?!» gridò.

Jon non ci vide più: l'afferrò per le spalle e la trascinò contro il muro, intrappolandola col suo corpo. Lydia si dimenò, ma lui la tenne ferma senza fatica alcuna.

«No, levati! Lasciami! Lasciami andare!»

Jon sollevò una mano e le tappò la bocca, lanciandole uno sguardo severo dall'alto.

«No. Non ti lascio andare. _Io non ti lascerò mai andare_.»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e il suo cuore tremò sotto la potenza delle sue parole.

Jon prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi, cercando evidentemente di calmarsi. Quando li riaprì, c'era una luce decisa e intensa nei suoi occhi blu.

«Lo so. Lo so che sono fatto male. Lo so.» mormorò «Divento geloso per ogni piccola stronzata, mi arrabbio per le cose più semplici, mi annoio velocemente, mi innervosisco facilmente ed ho spesso pensieri troppo negativi. Raramente perdono chi mi tradisce, mi danno fastidio tante cose e tante persone, a volte ogni cosa mi fa semplicemente incazzare… ma quando perdo la testa per qualcuno, cazzo, la perdo davvero. E la sto perdendo per te, Lydia. Sto fottutamente perdendendo la testa per te.E non me frega un cazzo di tutto il resto.»

Il discorso era aumentato di intensità, per poi affievolirsi sulle ultime frasi. Jon aveva socchiuso gli occhi e aveva poggiato la fronte contro quella di lei, il respiro ora pesante.

Lydia lo fissò dal basso, senza sapere cosa dire. Le sue parole l'avevano sconvolta e il suo cuore non smetteva di battere furiosamente nel suo petto. Sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio, ma non era più colpa dell'alcool. Si sentiva improvvisamente sobria… ed ubriaca solo di lui, della sua essenza, del cuore che le aveva mostrato sulla sua mano, del respiro che le sfiorava le gote rosse, del suo profumo inebriante, del suo calore.

«Jon…» riuscì a sussurrare e, solo in quel momento, lui sembrò riscuotersi. Si allontanò di un passo, lasciandola libera dal suo peso, e tenne il capo girato di lato, senza guardarla. Fu lei a fare un passo verso di lui, stavolta «Mi… mi dispiace, io…» farfugliò.

«Torniamo in hotel.» disse semplicemente lui, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

_Era stanco._

Lydia non potè fare altro che annuire.

* * *

Il viaggio in macchina fu molto silenzioso. Joe aveva preso la guida, perché era l'unico ad aver bevuto moderatamente. Colby sembrava agitato per chissà quale motivo e Jon si sentiva troppo stanco e anche lui non era proprio lucidissimo. Non aveva più guardato Lydia, dopo la sua confessione, e lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire nient'altro. Stava ora fissando la strada buia correre fuori dal finestrino, contro il quale aveva poggiato la fronte. Le sue parole continuavano a ruotarle nella testa e non riusciva assolutamente a pensare a nient'altro.

"_Lo so. Lo so che sono fatto male. Lo so."_

_No, non sei fatto male, Jon! Non devi pensarlo… tu sei meraviglioso! E non riesci a vederlo! Ed io vorrei invece essere in grado di mostrartelo! Di farti capire che non sei un mostro… che sei perfetto._

Queste erano le parole che avrebbe voluto urlargli contro, ma erano rimaste nella sua testa e lì continuavano ad aleggiare, senza trovare modo di uscire.

"_Divento geloso per ogni piccola stronzata, mi arrabbio per le cose più semplici, mi innervosisco facilmente ed ho spesso pensieri troppo negativi. Raramente perdono chi mi tradisce, mi danno fastidio tante cose e tante persone, a volte ogni cosa mi fa semplicemente incazzare… ma quando perdo la testa per qualcuno, cazzo, la perdo davvero. E la sto perdendo per te, Lydia. Sto fottutamente perdendendo la testa per te. E non me frega un cazzo di tutto il resto."_

_Ed io mi sto innamorando di te, Jon. Mi sto innamorando di te e non me ne frega un cazzo di tutto il resto._

Joe fermò la macchina nel parcheggio dell'hotel e Lydia si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Voleva solo andare a dormire e dimenticare tutto, per il momento. Si sentiva una stupida e Jon, ora, doveva odiarla. Lui le aveva aperto il suo cuore, aveva abbassato le sue difese, e lei non era stata in grado di dirgli nulla. Se ne era rimasta in silenzio, come la stupida cogliona che era.

Aprì la portiera ed uscì, barcollando e reggendosi alla macchina per non cadere in terra. Colby le fu subito accanto.

«Vuoi una mano?» le domandò, premuroso.

Lydia scosse il capo, senza guardarlo.

«Lascia, faccio io.» si intromise Jon. Aveva fatto il giro della macchina ed ora era accanto a lei.

Senza aspettare, cercò di prenderla in braccio, ma non appena le sue mani calde e grandi la sfiorarono, Lydia sobbalzò e si ritrasse, come se si fosse scottata. Jon serrò duramente la mascella e i suoi occhi divennero ghiaccio.

«Ce la faccio.» disse, senza guardarlo.

«Perché cazzo ti comporti così, ora?!» sbottò Jon, senza riuscire a trattenersi «Mi hai proprio rotto i coglioni, arrangiati!» si voltò, tirò un calcio ad una lattina vuota e mise le mani in tasca, allontanandosi furiosamente verso l'entrata dell'albergo.

Lydia rimase col capo chinato a torturarsi le mani. Colby la guardò stranito.

«_Sweetheart_, che succede tra di voi?»

«Col.» lo interruppe Joe severamente, chiudendo la macchina «Va' a controllare Jon, ci penso io a lei.»

Colby avrebbe voluto protestare, ma Joe gli lanciò un'occhiata densa delle sue iridi grigie: non glielo stava chiedendo. Alzò le mani e indietreggiò, allontanandosi a sua volta.

Lydia e Joe rimasero soli, il vento gelido di inizio Dicembre che spirava tra i loro capelli.

«_Baby girl_?»

«Non voglio parlarne, okay?» mormorò Lydia, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

Joe sospirò. «Va bene. Ma sai che quando sarai pronta per farlo, puoi venire da me, vero?»

«Sì…»

«Bene. Ora…» le si avvicinò e la strinse tra le sue braccia, tirandola su senza fatica alcuna.

«No! Ro… che fai?!»

«Shhh.» ordinò lui, sistemandole le gambe attorno alla sua vita e tenendola stretta «Va bene così. Ti tremano le gambe, non ce la faresti a camminare fino alla suite. E poi, non sei pesante, quindi ora sta buona e lascia che ti porti in camera, sì?»

Lydia si arrese, troppo stanca per combattere. Annuì e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, abbandonando il mento sulla sua spalla e socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Brava la mia bambina.» mormorò Joe, entrando in albergo.

Salirono nell'ascensore e Lydia cominciò a giocare con i lunghi capelli di Roman, ormai disfatti dalla coda bassa che li aveva trattenuti ad inizio serata. «Amo i tuoi capelli, sono proprio belli.» mormorò assorta, dando chiari segnali che, nonostante tutto, era ancora parecchio brilla. «E profumano tantissimo. Tu profumi tantissimo! Hai un buon odore, Ro!»

Joe ridacchiò. «Grazie, _baby girl_.» in quell'occasione, le ricordava terribilmente Joelle.

Lydia era così piccola e fragile, capiva perfettamente perché sia Jon che Colby provassero un grande senso di protezione nei suoi confronti.

_Il problema è che temeva che entrambi non provassero solo quello._

Uscì dall'ascensore ed entrò nella suite. Lydia continuava ad attorcigliare le sue dita attorno a quei capelli corvini, completamente assorta. Colby era seduto sul divano e stava controllando qualcosa sul suo cellulare.

«Jon?» domandò Joe.

Colby indicò fuori dalla finestra, al di là della quale Jon era affacciato al balcone e stava fumando una sigaretta. Joe sospirò. «La porto al letto.»

Col annuì e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo cellulare.

«Ciao ciao, Sethie!» lo salutò Lydia allegra, sventolando la mano.

Colby rialzò gli occhi dal telefono e ghignò. «Buonanotte, _sweetheart._»

Joe portò Lydia in camera e la fece atterrare dolcemente sul letto. Lei lo guardò dal basso con un sorriso grato ed un musino stanco che era la fine del mondo. Le sfiorò il viso con una carezza.

«Ce la fai a cambiarti da sola?» domandò apprensivo.

Lydia si strinse in una spalla e annuì, coprendo un grosso sbadiglio con la mano e cominciando a slacciarsi gli stivali.

«Bene, allora io vado. Mettiti a dormire, _baby girl_. Ne hai bisogno.»

Lei annuì di nuovo e Joe si chinò, per lasciarle un bacio sulla testa. Poi uscì, lasciandola sola.

Lydia scalciò via le scarpe e cercò di slacciarsi i jeans, ma al quinto, fallimentare tentativo rinunciò e decise che avrebbe dormito vestita. Si trascinò in bagno, almeno per lavarsi i denti, perché sentiva ancora il saporaccio dell'alcool in bocca. Tornò al letto e ci si buttò a peso morto, senza nemmeno coprirsi. Si addormentò subito, quasi svenne.

Si svegliò poco dopo, quando sentì un paio di mani calde sfiorarle le cosce nude.

Nella penombra della stanza vide Jon accanto a lei. Le aveva appena sfilato i jeans e le stava ora infilando i pantaloni del pigiama.

«Jon…?» sussurrò e lui sobbalzò.

«Scusa, non volevo svegliarti.» mormorò a disagio «Volevo solo…»

«Grazie.» lo interruppe Lydia, mostrandogli un sorriso stanco.

La aiutò a liberarsi anche del maglioncino e le infilò il pezzo sopra del pigiama. Fu lei a togliersi il reggiseno, ma solo dopo che aveva la maglia indosso, e Jon ne fu contento, perché già così era una tortura, senza che vedesse anche i suoi bei seni.

_Lydia era così bella e lui la desiderava. Sempre._

Si distese nuovamente e Jon la mise sotto le coperte. Si chinò, per baciarle la fronte. «Torna a dormire.» mormorò e si distanziò. Ma lei lo afferrò per mano, fermandolo prima che si allontanasse.

«Riguardo quello che hai detto prima…»

Jon distolse lo sguardo. «Non c'è bisogno che tu aggiunga nulla, Lydia. Davvero. Anzi, dimenticalo, ti prego.»

«No, non posso farlo.» rispose lei, stringendo di più la presa delle sue dita. «E non posso farlo perché…»

Jon si girò finalmente a guardarla e in quel momento, lei lo disse. «_Perché io ti amo._»

Jon spalancò gli occhi e il suo cuore perse il controllo. «Cosa…?» sussurrò incredulo.

Ma Lydia si limitò a sorridere. Il secondo dopo, si era riaddormentata.

* * *

**Commenti? ;)**


	38. Misty Morning Comes Again

**38\. Misty morning comes again**

Quando Lydia riaprì gli occhi, le ci volle almeno mezz'ora buona per riprendere i contatti con la realtà. La confusione tipica del risveglio, mischiata al dopo sbornia, non era proprio il massimo. Sentiva gli occhi pesanti ed era come se ci fosse un cuscino, al posto del suo cervello, ma troppo grande per essere contenuto nella sua testa, così cercava di fuoriuscire dalle orecchie, che continuavano a produrre un ronzio basso e costante.

Si rivoltò nel letto, tirandosi le coperte sopra la testa e coprendosi da quei fastidiosi raggi di sole che adesso ferivano il cuscino in lamine dorate.

«Gnmgmmm…» si lamentò, stringendo gli occhi e cercando di fermare la sensazione di nausea che le aveva attanagliato la bocca dello stomaco.

_Ubriacarsi e dimenticarsi di tutto per un po' era divertente… fino a quando non ti svegliavi la mattina dopo, ovvio._

_Oh, ma perché aveva deciso di ubriacarsi?_

_Okay, quel cocktail era davvero buono e un sacco di gente le aveva offerto da bere, ma… no, non era quella la ragione e lei lo sapeva bene._

Lydia sospirò, sentendo il cuore dolere un po', mentre immagini confuse della sera precedente si riaffacciavano nella sua memoria.

_Dean Ambrose e la sua gelosia verso Dolph Ziggler._

_Lei e la sua gelosia verso Renee Young._

_Il litigio._

_Dolph Ziggler che la portava via._

_Un drink… due drink… tre drink._

_Il karaoke._

_Uno strano tipo che cercava di parlare con lei._

_Seth Rollins e la bomba dai biondi capelli, che si strusciavano sulla pista da ballo._

_Quattro drink… cinque drink._

_Roman Reigns che si comportava da fratello maggiore._

"_I'm no-one special just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you."_

_Dean che usciva dal locale._

_Renee che lo seguiva._

_Sei drink… sette drink._

_Le Bella Twins che ridevano con lei._

_E poi…_

_Vuoto._

_Non c'era più niente, il black out più totale._

_Che diavolo era successo dopo?_

Per quanto si sforzasse di ricordare, avvertiva solo un gran mal di testa. Non c'era niente da fare, le immagini si fermavano a lei, chiusa nel bagno, con Nikki che blaterava di John a Brie che la imbruttiva per qualcosa che Lydia aveva detto.

_E poi?_

_Come ci era tornata in hotel?_

_Perché era in hotel, vero?!_

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e si mise a sedere di scatto, non la scelta più saggia per una nelle sue condizioni. La stanza le girò pericolosamente intorno e lei si accasciò nuovamente contro il materasso, cercando di fermare gli oggetti che sembravano volerle cadere addosso. Si premette le mani su entrambi gli occhi, aspettando che la sensazione di turbinio che avvertiva cessasse. Quando fu sicura di controllare il suo corpo, allora prese un profondo respiro e riaprì gli occhi, compiendo movimenti lenti con la testa, per guardarsi intorno: sì, era nella stanza dell'albergo nel quale la WWE alloggiava, nella camera che lei divideva con Dean Ambrose. Vedeva la sua valigia abbandonata contro il muro e aperta, un po' di vestiti riposti disordinatamente al suo interno: sorrise teneramente, Jon non era proprio l'uomo più ordinato della terra.

Si girò nel letto, accarezzando il materasso accanto a sé: si era aspettata di trovarlo lì, ancora addormentato, al suo fianco… ma invece la sua mano accarezzò solo le lenzuola fredde, seppur stropicciate. _Aveva dormito lì, anche se ora non c'era._ Da cosa riusciva a capirlo? Dal suo odore: aveva impregnato le coperte ed il cuscino, che lei abbracciò, affondandoci il naso dentro ed inspirando il suo profumo unico, che sapeva sempre di muschio e pelle e _sesso_. Anche ora che non c'era.

_Non ricordava cos'altro era accaduto dopo il bagno._

_L'aveva riportata lui in camera?_

_Avevano risolto le loro divergenze? O avevano discusso di nuovo?_

_Come si erano lasciati, prima di sprofondare tra le braccia di Morfeo? Avevano fatto pace o erano andati al letto arrabbiati?_

_Oh… che odio! Stupida testa, ricorda!_

Sbuffò, maledicendosi mentalmente, e riaprì piano gli occhi, stringendosi al cuscino come se fosse Jon. Finalmente, i suoi occhi si posarono sul comodino accanto al letto e Lydia sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpresa: su di esso c'era un vassoio, con una spremuta d'arancie, due fette di pane tostato, marmellata di fragole, burro ed un termos, contenente probabilmente del caffè; c'era un bigliettino ripiegato, accanto al piatto, così Lydia allungò pigramente un braccio, ancora troppo intontita per provare a rimettersi seduta, e lo afferrò, dispiegandolo. La calligrafia era quella di Jon.

"_Io e i ragazzi siamo in palestra. Non volevo svegliarti, dormivi così bene. Ti ho lasciato la colazione, mangia. Ci sono anche due pillole, ti aiuteranno a superare il dopo-sbornia. Torniamo per pranzo, se puoi, non uscire. X. __**J.**__"_

Lydia sorrise, rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo. _Non sembrava arrabbiato, dal tono della lettera._ Non che da un mero biglietto potesse comprenderlo, ma… insomma, Jon era un tipo abbastanza semplice da capire, quando imparavi a conoscerlo bene. Se fosse stato incazzato con lei, glielo avrebbe fatto sapere senza giri di parole. Invece, nella lettera traspariva tranquillità e la solita iper-protettività che aveva nei suoi confronti… _e che a lei scaldava tanto il cuore._

Ripiegò il bigliettino e finalmente si mise a sedere, poggiando la schiena contro la testata del letto. Prese la spremuta d'arance e ne bevve qualche sorso, poi mangiò e infine prese le pillole. Finito di fare colazione, si alzò finalmente in piedi, spalancando la finestra della stanza e lasciando che il freddo vento di inizio Dicembre le spazzolasse via i capelli dalla fronte e la facesse svegliare definitivamente. C'era un sole timido che brillava nel cielo limpido.

Decise di farsi una bella doccia e di rimettersi in sesto, poi sarebbe uscita a fare un po' di spesa: la suite nella quale alloggiava con lo SHIELD aveva una cucina, al suo interno, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di cucinare qualcosa per pranzo.

_In fondo, qualcosina riusciva a ricordare, della serata precedente… e aveva come l'impressione di doversi far perdonare._

Quando i ragazzi rientrarono nella suite, Lydia era ai fornelli. C'era un profumino delizioso che invadeva tutta la stanza.

«Posso essere proprio sincero? Ti stai fissando un po' troppo con questo Crossfit.» si stava lamentando Jon, mentre si chiudevano la porta alle spalle.

«Oh, avanti! Stai mettendo su un fisico pazzesco, da quando hai cominciato a seguire le mie direttive, ammettilo! E stai sviluppando più resistenza anaerobica!»

«Hey, che vorresti insinuare? Io, il fisico, ce l'ho sempre avuto!» protestò Jon.

Joe li ignorò entrambi, scuotendo il capo e rivolgendo invece il suo miglior sorriso verso Lydia, che si era ora girata a guardarli e stava ridacchiando divertita.

«Buongiorno _baby girl_, tutto bene?» le domandò, avvicinandolesi per darle un bacio su di una guancia.

«Tutto bene.» rispose lei, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per sostenersi mentre si alzava in punta di piedi per ricambiare il bacio.

«Mmm… che profumo! Muoio di fame! Che si mangia?» fece Seth, avvicinandosi a sua volta per scombinarle i capelli e dare un'occhiata nelle pentole.

«Ciao anche a te, Seth.» rispose Lydia ironica, ravvivandosi i capelli con una mano «Hey, no! Non è pronto ancora, fermo!» lo rimproverò poi, schiaffeggiandogli la mano con la quale aveva afferrato il mestolo, per assaggiare il sugo.

Colby mise il broncio.

«No, non fare quella faccia, non attacca.»

«Antipatica!» rispose Colby, facendole una linguaccia «A che dobbiamo l'onore, comunque?»

Il viso di Lydia assunse improvvisamente un'espressione quasi colpevole. Si morse piano il labbro e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. «Volevo fare una cosa carina per voi… per farmi perdonare per ieri sera.» confessò, in imbarazzo «Ho i ricordi un po' confusi su cosa io abbia _esattamente_ fatto… ma credo di non essermi comportata proprio benissimo, ecco.» bofonchiò.

Quelle parole furono immediatamente in grado di catturare l'attenzione di Jon, che ancora non le aveva rivolto parola, limitandosi a fissarla: anche vestita con un semplice paio di pantacollant, una t-shirt bianca ed il grembiule, lui la trovava incantevole.

_Aveva un'aria così casalinga… gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare a casa, dopo un duro allenamento, e trovarla così, nella sua cucina. Le sarebbe andato dietro, le avrebbe spostato quei lunghi boccoli rossi dal collo e l'avrebbe baciato lentamente, chiedendole di fare la doccia con lui. Lei avrebbe protestato, rispondendo che doveva occuparsi del pranzo, ma lui alla fine l'avrebbe convinta. E avrebbero fatto l'amore, contro il muro del bagno, sotto l'acqua calda che avrebbe lavato via il sudore dai suoi muscoli e dalla sua pelle morbida._

Ma poi, le sue parole erano state in grado di risvegliarlo.

«Hai fatto meno danni di quel che pensi, tranquilla.» ridacchiò Joe.

«Beh, oddio… insomma.» protestò Colby, facendola arrossire «Diciamo che hai una bella lingua lunga quando sei brilla.»

«Oddio! Perché, che cosa ho detto?!»

«Davvero non ricordi niente?» intervenne Jon, che a differenza degli altri due non sembrava affatto divertito dalla situazione.

Lydia spostò lo sguardo su di lui, il suo cuore aumentò i suoi battiti quando i suoi occhi incontrarono le sue iridi serie e concentrate.

«Ho immagini confuse, non riesco a vedere nitidamente tutto. Anzi, sinceramente daun certo punto in poi, ho proprio il black out più totale.» confessò, intimidita dal suo sguardo, che divenne via via più scuro alle sue parole.

«Perché quella faccia dura, Jon?» chiese Colby, notando l'espressione seria sul volto dell'amico.

«Credo sia normale che tu non ricordi nulla, _baby girl_.» intervenne Joe, quasi a voler salvare la situazione «Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, non è relativo al tuo problema di memoria. Hai semplicemente bevuto troppo e queste sono le conseguenze. Magari la prossima volta imparerai ad ascoltare i miei consigli, quando ti dico che certi cocktail non sono più frutta che alcool, mmm?» disse, con una risatina leggera, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla e rivolgendole un'occhiata intensa e molto fraterna, alla quale Lydia non poté fare altro che annuire.

«Su, andate a farvi la doccia.» disse «Quando uscirete, sarà tutto pronto per voi.» promise, tornando ai fornelli.

Joe e Colby afferrarono i loro borsoni e si chiusero ognuno nella propria camera. Jon, invece, rimase fermo dov'era, la borsa ancora poggiata ai suoi piedi, i suoi occhi che fissavano la schiena che ora Lydia gli stava rivolgendo.

«Sei sicura di stare bene?» domandò apprensivo, scrutandola.

Lydia non poté impedire ad un sorriso delicato di incresparle le labbra e annuì, mentre assaggiava il sugo, per poi spegnerlo e mettere il coperchio sopra la pentola. Si voltò verso di lui, asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule, e finalmente lo raggiunse. Lo guardò dal basso, reclinando la testa all'indietro, e lui, quasi istintivamente, sollevò una mano per poggiargliela contro la guancia.

«Sto bene, davvero.» lo rassicurò, voltandosi a lasciare un bacio contro il suo palmo caldo.

«La tua memoria…»

«Ha ragione Roman. E' solo una conseguenza della sbornia. Sta' tranquillo, se avessi qualche problema, giuro che te lo direi.» disse sincera, regalandogli un nuovo sorrisino.

«D'accordo.» si limitò a rispondere lui, annuendo brevemente «Vado a farmi una doccia, allora.» disse poi, chinandosi in avanti per lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte, nel quale indugiò forse più a lungo del necessario.

Lydia non ricordava nulla. Non ricordava le parole che Jon le aveva rivolto.

"_Divento geloso per ogni piccola stronzata, mi arrabbio per le cose più semplici, mi innervosisco facilmente ed ho spesso pensieri troppo negativi. Raramente perdono chi mi tradisce, mi danno fastidio tante cose e tante persone, a volte ogni cosa mi fa semplicemente incazzare… ma quando perdo la testa per qualcuno, cazzo, la perdo davvero. E la sto perdendo per te, Lydia. Sto fottutamente perdendendo la testa per te. E non me frega un cazzo di tutto il resto."_

E non ricordava quelle che lei aveva pronunciato poco prima di addormentarsi di nuovo.

"_Perché io ti amo."_

Cazzo. Merda. Cazzo. Vaffanculo.

«Maledizione…» imprecò Jon a denti stretti, tirando un pugno contro il muro della doccia, per poi poggiarci la fronte, i capelli bagnati completamente appiccicati al viso, l'acqua bollente che scorreva lungo il suo corpo, teso ora più che mai.

_E adesso, che doveva fare?_

_Doveva dirglielo? _

_Cercare di farla ricordare?_

Già, e come? Non solo con la sbornia che aveva preso, non lo avrebbe mai ricordato normalmente… ma considerando la sua piccola condizione, sarebbe stato ancora più difficile che lei rammentasse ciò che era successo.

_E quindi?_

_Doveva… ignorare tutto ciò?_

_Far finta che non fosse mai successo?_

Sì… sembrava la scelta più saggia.

Anche perché, a ben vedere, non avrebbe proprio saputo come affrontare l'argomento.

_Come… risponderle._

_Che doveva dirle?_

"_Ti amo anch'io?"_

_Era davvero pronto per un passo del genere?_

_Lui, che non aveva mai detto quelle parole a nessuna, prima d'ora?_

_Ma erano vere, poi? Jon era davvero innamorato di Lydia?_

Non lo sapeva. O forse, in fondo al suo cuore, conosceva la risposta a quella domanda… ma era troppo spaventato dai suoi stessi sentimenti per tirarla fuori.

_Forse, era meglio se rimaneva lì, dove lui non poteva vederla._

"Tu sei un ragazzo disturbato e non sei in grado di amare, non lo sarai mai!"

Le parole di Renee della sera prima gli rimbombarono nelle orecchie, costringendolo a serrare gli occhi e a scuotere freneticamente la testa, nel tentativo, peraltro inutile, di scacciarle.

_Forse aveva ragione. Lui non era altro che un… __**mostro.**_

_**Un mostro che non era e non sarebbe mai stato in grado di amare.**_

Ma allora cos'era quel dolore sordo che aveva avvertito al petto quando Lydia aveva ammesso di non ricordare nulla, delle loro reciproche confessioni? Perché una parte di sé voleva strettamente che lei ricordasse?

Jon chiuse il rubinetto ed uscì finalmente dalla doccia, con più domande e meno di risposte di quante ne avesse mai avute in tutta la sua vita. Si frizionò velocemente i capelli con un asciugamano e ne legò un altro intorno alla vita, prima di uscire dal bagno e rientrare in stanza.

Si fermò, quasi di botto, quando vide che Lydia era lì.

«Che fai?» le domandò incuriosito, vedendola frugare dentro la sua borsa tracolla.

«Sto cercando il mio cellulare, non riesco a trovarlo.» mormorò, impegnata nella sua ricerca.

Jon deglutì e strinse la mano in un pugno, cercando di controllare le reazioni del suo viso e di mantenerlo quanto più neutrale possibile.

_Il cellulare di Lydia lo aveva ancora lui, ben nascosto nella tasca interna del suo giacchetto di pelle, e lo avrebbe tenuto fin quando non sarebbe riuscito a trovare un modo per sbloccarlo e leggere - ed eventualmente cancellare - i messaggi di B._

«Ah sì? Sicura di aver controllato bene dappertutto?» chiese, mentre si avvicinava al letto.

Lydia annuì, sbuffando frustrata. «Sì. Ho svuotato la borsa, controllato nel giubotto, nelle tasche dei jeans, nella borsa che avevo ieri in arena e nella valigia. Niente.» rispose, rovesciando nuovamente la tracolla ormai vuota e scuotendola «Forse l'ho lasciato sul tavolo al pub, ieri sera…»

«O è semplicemente qui da qualche parte. Non stressarti troppo, vedrai che riuscirai a trovarlo.»

«Non puoi provare a chiamarmi? Dovrei avere la vibrazione, se non la suoneria… magari riesco a sentirlo, se è qui in camera.»

Jon deglutì e guardò velocemente il suo giacchetto. «Uhm… sì, certo.» afferrò il proprio cellulare e compose il numero, ma non premette mai il tasto di chiamata. Lo avvicinò all'orecchio e sotto lo sguardo attento e speranzoso di Lydia… _lui mentì spudoratamente._ «Mi dispiace, dice che il cellulare potrebbe essere spento o irraggiungibile.»

Le spalle di Lydia si afflosciarono e lei si lasciò cadere sul letto, sconfitta. «L'ho perso…»

Jon abbassò il telefono e sospirò, cercando di ignorare il dolore che lentamente gli stava pungendo il petto. «Magari qualcuno l'ha trovato, se l'hai davvero lasciato al pub. Quando saremo in arena, proverò a chiedere in giro.»

Lydia sorrise debolmente. «Sì… grazie.»

«Figurati.» Jon scrollò le spalle, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi «Se l'hai perso…» aggiunse poi, chinandosi per aprire la sua valigia e prendere dei vestiti puliti «Ne compreremo uno nuovo, non è un problema.»

«Spero comunque di trovarlo.»

«C'era per caso qualcosa di compromettente, dentro?» la prese in giro, cercando di rallegrarla un po' «Qualcosa che non vorresti venisse visto da estranei?»

Lydia ridacchiò appena. «Tipo le foto nude del mio sexy fidanzato famoso?»

Jon le lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla destra, un sopracciglio sollevato. «Sapevo che non stavi solo controllando i messaggi sul cellulare, quando mi cambiavo nello spogliatoio!» ghignò sfacciato.

«Idiota.» rispose Lydia, sorridendo e scuotendo il capo «Anche se fosse, comunque, nessuno potrebbe vederle. Sei al sicuro, _mr. Ambrose_, e il tuo corpo è solo per me e per i miei occhi.» aggiunse, con una punta di gelosa possessività nella voce, che aprì un ghigno ancora più ampio sul viso furbo del ragazzo.

«Piuttosto possessiva.» notò divertito.

«Ho imparato dal migliore.»

Jon si alzò, i vestiti ancora gettati nella valigia, e le si avvicinò, torreggiando su di lei. Le spazzolò via i capelli dal viso e le sollevò il capo, per costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi. «Sì, lo hai fatto.» concordò e Lydia sorrise dolcemente.

Poggiò la mano sopra una di quelle di lui e voltò appena il capo per baciarne il palmo, come era solita fare.

Jon sorrise a sua volta, senza riuscire proprio a trattenersi. _Perché avrebbe dovuto, in fondo? Non aveva bisogno di nascondersi, non con Lydia. Con lei poteva essere se stesso al cento per cento… lei lo amava._

«Davvero non ricordi nulla di ieri sera?» le domandò, lo sguardo improvvisamente lontano ed assorto.

«Qualcosa ricordo…» mormorò lei, chiudendo gli occhi nello sforzo di riafferrare quelle magmatiche memorie.

«Cosa?» chiese Jon morbidamente, tornando a scrutarla negli occhi, che lei aveva ora riaperto per guardarlo.

«Ho cantato al karaoke.»

Jon ridacchiò. «Sì, lo hai fatto.»

«E tu eri geloso di Dolph.»

Questa volta, Jon arricciò il naso. «Tsk, geloso. Non mi andava a genio che facesse il cascamorto con te, tutto qui.» protestò stizzito.

«Geloso.» ripeté Lydia, punzecchiandolo.

«Sì, come ti pare.» Jon roteò gli occhi, ma un sorrisino gli curvò le labbra «Poi?»

«C'era uno strano tipo…» sussurrò assorta e Jon assottiglio lo sguardo. _Sapeva perfettamente di chi stesse parlando._

«Chi era?» domandò duramente.

Lydia si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so. Roman e Seth sono intervenuti e se ne sono occupati loro, credo.»

Jon annuì brevemente. «Ricordami di ringraziarli, dopo.»

«Per cosa?»

«Per aver tenuto d'occhio la _mia ragazza_ e averla protetta da chi voleva portarmela via.» si lasciò sfuggire in un mormorio pensieroso.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, confusa. «Voleva portarmi via…?» ripeté, assottigliando lo sguardo «In che senso?»

Jon si rese conto solo allora di ciò che aveva detto e scrollò le spalle. «Niente, era tanto per dire.» la liquidò «Che altro ricordi?»

«Tu e… _Renee_.» disse semplicemente; abbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si velarono di un misto di tristezza e rabbia.

«Non era l'unico ad essere geloso, a quanto pare.» notò Jon, sfiorandole gli zigomi con i pollici.

«Io ho motivo di esserlo.»

«No, non ce l'hai.» la risposta di Jon fu così repentina e sicura che Lydia dovette rialzare lo sguardo su di lui per poter leggere la sincerità più assoluta nei suoi occhi blu. _Lui intendeva davvero quelle parole._

«Ma tra te e lei c'è stato qualcosa…!» cercò di protestare Lydia, per tirare acqua al suo mulino, ma le sue parole, così come la sua voce, erano state deboli.

«C'è stato, sono queste le parole chiave. E' passato. Ora non c'è più niente tra me e lei.» prese un profondo respiro «Ora sto con te. Chiaro?»

Lydia deglutì e il suo cuore frullò nel petto. «Chiaro.»

«Brava bimba.» si chinò appena in avanti per posarle un bacio sulla testa «Ora va', torna in cucina o finirai per bruciare il pranzo.»

Lydia sorrise e, quando lui la lasciò andare, si alzò e lo abbracciò. «Grazie.»

«Per cosa, _little fighter_?» Jon la strinse a sua volta contro il suo petto nudo.

«Per tutto.» rispose semplicemente lei.

Jon sorrise e le sollevò il mento con due dita, lasciandole un bacio a fior di labbra. «Va'.» ripeté.

«Mi stai forse cacciando, _mr. Ambrose?_» lo provocò lei, fingendosi oltraggiata.

«Esattamente, _miss. Russo._» rispose lui, senza vergognarsene.

«Ohw, che cattivo!» Lydia gli diede una spinta leggera sul petto, ma lui ne approfittò per afferrarle la mano e trascinarsela di nuovo contro, avvolgendola tra le sue braccia forti.

«Tu non hai ancora visto la mia versione cattiva, _Sunshine._» sussurrò ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra. Le afferrò le natiche con entrambe le mani e la spinse ancora di più contro di sé, mentre calava a rapirle la bocca in un bacio rude e violento, al quale lei si piegò, aprendo le labbra per lui e concedendogli di esplorare e _possedere_ la sua bocca. «Ora va'.» ripeté con un ringhio basso, che gli fece vibrare il petto «O mangerò _te_ per pranzo.» le morse il labbro inferiore e Lydia gemette piano. Poi, la lasciò andare, allontanandosi per guardarla con un ghigno soddisfatto: Lydia era semplicemente irresistibile, con quell'aria sottomessa e scombussolata.

Jon si leccò le labbra, saggiando ancora il suo sapore dolce, e poi ghingò. Le girò attorno per darle una pacca sul sedere e spingerla piano verso la porta, costringendola a tornare al mondo reale.

_Adorabile._

«Hai detto che, se anche qualcuno trovasse il tuo cellulare, le mie presunte foto…» Dean ridacchiò piano, facendo sorridere anche lei «Sarebbero al sicuro. Mi hai incuriosito.»

Lydia si girò a guardarlo, spostando lo sguardo dalla città che correva fuori dal finestrino. Erano in macchina, diretti verso l'arena, tuttavia erano soli. Per qualche motivo a lei sconosciuto, avevano preso macchine diverse: Seth era in viaggio con Cesaro e Sandow, mentre Roman con i suoi due cugini. Lydia e Dean, invece, avevano affittato una macchina solo per loro, ma probabilmente gli altri due membri dello SHIELD si sarebbero uniti nel viaggio di ritorno.

«Vuoi sapere perché?» domandò divertita e Jon si limitò ad annuire, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla strada davanti a sé, un sorrisino sghembo ad increspargli le labbra «Semplice, c'è una combinazione.»

_E lui lo sapeva. Lo sapeva bene._

«Una combinazione?» domandò, fingendosi insieme sorpreso ed incuriosito «Allora hai davvero qualcosa da nascondere!»

«Chissà…» rispose lei enigmatica, ridacchiando.

«E la stai nascondendo anche a me?» chiese lui all'improvviso, il tono più serio di quando non avrebbe voluto.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, perplessa dal cambio di tono della loro conversazione. Corrugò la fronte e piegò il capo su di un lato. «No… perché lo pensi?»

Jon si maledisse da solo e scosse il capo, poggiandole una mano sul ginocchio e carezzandolo lentamente con il pollice. «Stavo solo scherzando, _darlin'._» rispose, cercando di usare questa volta un tono più spensierato.

Erano finalmente arrivati all'Arena e Jon parcheggiò la macchina nel retro, qualche fan stava già urlando il suo nome da dietro la recinzione di ferro. Spense il motore e si guardò intorno, poi i suoi occhi si posarono su Lydia, che ora sembrava improvvisamente nervosa: era sprofondata nel sedile, entrambe le sue mani stavano stringendo quella che lui aveva ancora poggiata sul suo ginocchio e aveva calato gli occhiali da sole a nascondere gli occhi.

«Hey, che hai?» domandò apprensivo, girando la mano così da poter intrecciare le dita con quelle di una delle sue «E' per quello che ho detto prima? Stavo scherzando, sul serio.»

Lydia scosse il capo. «No, non è per quello. Non… non hai paura dei pettegolezzi che usciranno su internet, se esco da questa macchina insieme a te?» domandò piano, lanciando un'occhiata ai fans fuori «Cominceranno a scattare foto e saranno su instagram e twitter in meno di mezz'ora e…»

«Non mi importa.» la interruppe Jon, disegnando piccoli cerchi con il pollice sul dorso della mano di lei.

Lydia tornò a guardarlo, le labbra schiuse in un'espressione stupita. «Come sarebbe a dire che non ti importa? Pensavo che volessi tenerti la tua privacy e se invece ora noi us-»

«Shhh. Okay, okay. Ferma, prima che cominci a blaterare senza sosta e non la finisci più.» la zittì Jon, con un sorrisino di scherno, che la fece imbronciare «La verità è che non mi importa di quello che diranno i fans o di quello che ci sarà su internet, okay? Ci fotograferanno mentre usciamo dalla stessa macchina per entrare nell'arena, e allora? Non riesco ad immaginare il giorno in cui mi sveglierò e mi importerà di sentire tutte le opinioni che la gente ha su di me!»

«Ma non vuoi…»

«Io voglio te, okay? Chissene frega se il mondo intero lo sa. Non ho nulla da nascondere.» stabilì lui, facendo sorgere un sorriso spontaneo e stupito sulle labbra di Lydia. «Quindi, potresti smetterla di farti sempre stupidi problemi dove non ce ne sono?»

Lydia sorrise colpevole e annuì. «Sì, signore.»

Jon ammicò. «Potrei abituarmici a quel soprannome, sappilo.» la schernì, per alleggerire ancora di più l'atmosfera, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia.

«Che scemo!» ridacchiò piano Lydia, spintonandolo leggermente.

«Hey, hey! Sta' attenta a come parli o dovrò punirti!» ghignò lui, afferrandole il polso.

«Ah sì? E intende sculacciarmi, signore?» lo provocò divertita.

«Te l'ho già detto ieri, _Sunshine._ Non provocarmi se non sei pronta ad affrontarne le conseguenze.» Jon ammiccò e lei arrossì, scuotendo il capo e roteando gli occhi. «Ecco, tieni.» aggiunse poi lui, togliendosi il berretto e calandolo sulla testa della ragazza «Così stai più tranquilla.» picchiettò le nocche sulla visiera, abbassandola sui suoi occhi.

Lydia ridacchiò e la tirò su, lanciandogli un'occhiata. «Grazie, Jon.»

«Figurati. Ora su, andiamo.»

Dean fece per smontare dalla macchina, ma Lydia lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a fermarsi prima che potesse aprire la portiera.

«Non ho segreti da nascondere, comunque. Non con te.» disse morbidamente e Jon le sorrise, girandosi nuovamente verso di lei e carezzandole una guancia.

«Hey, lo so. Stavo s-»

«E' la data di quando ci siamo incontrati.» soffiò piano, interrompendolo.

Jon corrugò la fronte. «Cosa?»

Il sorriso di Lydia si allargò. Si sporse verso di lui e gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra, prima di smontare dalla macchina.

_La data del loro primo incontro al The Discordant Note._

_19 Novembre 2013._

_11-19-2013 era la combinazione._

* * *

**NdA. Come potete vedere, non sono morta! Halleluja, halleluja! Sono stata un po' lontana da questa storia, perché non trovavo più la giusta ispirazione per mandarla avanti, ma la musa mi ha trovata nuovamente, quindi eccomi qui con un nuovo capitolo! Spero vi piaccia e mi dispiace di avervi fatto aspettare tanto, ma si sa, quando non c'è la giusta ispirazione, è inutile forzarsi ;) Alla prossima!  
**


	39. No-One Else Gonna Love Me When I Get Mad

**39\. No-one else's gonna love me when I get mad**

«Hey, ragazzi. Avete per caso visto il mio cellulare?» chiese Lydia, pochi minuti dopo che lei e Jon si erano uniti a Joe e Colby all'interno dello spogliatoio dello SHIELD.

Dean, che era intento a rovistare nella sua borsa per estrarre l'attire da indossare, spalancò gli occhi e si immobilizzò. Il gelo gli attanagliò la bocca dello stomaco e una goccia di sudore freddo solcò le increspature della sua schiena muscolosa. Deglutì e si voltò lentamente a lanciare un'occhiata strana ai suoi due compagni, ma solo Joe sembrò coglierne il significato.

«Il tuo cellulare?» ripeté Colby, allacciandosi gli stivali. «Non lo avevi tu, ieri sera, Jon?» domandò, girando il capo ad osservare il ragazzo.

«No.» rispose duramente l'altro, le sue labbra ridotte ad una linea sottile.

«Come no? Joe, te lo ricordi anche tu? Non aveva lui il suo cellulare, ieri al pub?» insistette Colby.

Roman scosse piano il capo. «Sinceramente, non ricordo.» rispose vago.

Lydia corrugò la fronte e sbatté le palpebre, perplessa. «Jon?»

«Non ce l'ho io!» sbottò, forse con un po' troppa veemenza «Perché cazzo dovrei avere il tuo cellulare e tenertelo nascosto?!»

Lydia spalancò gli occhi e indietreggiò di un passo. «Scusa… non c'è bisogno di reagire così.» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Reagisco così se vengo _ingiustamente_ accusato di qualcosa.» sibilò lui, lanciandole un'occhiataccia.

«Nessuno ti stava accusando, Dean.» si inserì Colby, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo le difese di Lydia «Hai per caso la coda di paglia?»

Jon si girò di scatto verso di lui ed accorciò la distanza tra di loro con un solo, lungo passo, torreggiando pericolosamente su di lui. «Come, scusa?»

«Su, ora calmatevi.» cercò di fermarli Lydia, allarmata dal modo in cui l'atmosfera si era immediatamente surriscaldata.

«Lydia ha ragione: datevi una calmata, ragazzi. Vi state comporantando come dei ragazzini.» intervenne Joe, dividendo i due con una semplice spinta sul petto di entrambi.

«Qui, se c'è uno che deve darsi una calmata, è lui.» rispose Colby, scuotendo il capo.

«Mi stai facendo incazzare.» disse Dean, il tono pericoloso.

«Ho detto basta così!» li rimproverò ancora Roman, poi rivolse uno sguardo a Lydia «_Baby girl_, ti dispiace lasciarci soli per qualche minuto?»

Lydia annuì. «Sì, nessun problema. Vado a chiedere alle ragazze se qualcuna ha per caso trovato il mio cellulare.» rispose, spostando gli occhi su Dean e lasciandogli intendere che non voleva affatto credere che avesse lui il suo telefono.

Il ragazzo annuì brevemente, quasi a darle il suo consenso.

«Ci vediamo dopo, allora.» si congedò velocemente, uscendo dalla stanza.

«Cristo santo! Da quando siete diventati così insopportabili? Vi pare il caso di litigare per una stronzata del genere? Ma che vi prende?» sbottò Joe, qualche secondo dopo che Lydia si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle.

«Chiedilo a lui!» rispose Colby, puntando il dito verso Jon «Lo hai visto anche tu che il cellulare di Lydia lo aveva lui! A che gioco stai giocando, Ambrose?»

Jon assottigliò lo sguardo. «Questi non sono affari che ti riguardano.» sibilò, voltandogli le spalle e afferrando rabbiosamente l'attire.

«Lydia è MIA amica, quindi se non ti dispiace…»

«Esatto!» sbottò Jon, girandosi nuovamente verso di lui «Lydia è tua AMICA e la mia RAGAZZA! Quindi sì, mi dispiace se ti fai i cazzi nostri!»

«Ma che cazzo ti prende, Jon?!» Colby diede in escandescenza, spalancando gli occhi e lanciando le braccia per aria.

«BASTA!» tuonò Joe, al limite della pazienza. Colby fece per parlare di nuovo, ma il samoano alzò un dito e lo fermò prima ancora che potesse produrre anche solo un singolo verso «Basta, ho detto.» ripeté, questa volta controllando il tono della sua voce «Siamo un gruppo, siamo amici. _Siamo fratelli._ Nessuno è qui per accusare o giudicare l'altro, d'accordo?» lanciò un'occhiata carica di significati a Seth, che roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, sollevando le braccia in segno di resa. Poi si girò a guardare Dean, che però stava ora frugando ancora nella sua borsa e non ricambiò assolutamente lo sguardo. «Jon?» lo chiamò.

«Cosa?» sbottò esasperato.

«Tu lo sai che puoi fidarti di noi, non è vero? Se dovessi avere un qualsiasi problema, noi…»

«Sì, lo so.» lo bloccò, sbuffando rumorosamente e rialzando finalmente il capo, l'attire piegata attorno al braccio «Va tutto bene, davvero. Io mi fido di voi e spero che la cosa sia reciproca. Quindi, _fidatevi._ Sto solo cercando di _proteggerla_, d'accordo?»

Joe e Colby si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato. «Proteggerla da cosa?» domandò il secondo, dimenticando l'incazzatura e mostrandosi sinceramente allarmato.

Dean non rispose.

«Jon?» lo esortò Roman, facendo un passo in avanti, ma, proprio in quel momento, bussarono alla porta.

Nessuno dei tre si mosse, ma alla fine fu Ambrose a parlare. «Sì, avanti.» rispose, sotto lo sguardo contrariato degli altri due, che ignorò totalmente.

La porta dello spogliatoio si aprì ed un membro dello staff si affacciò: indossava una maglietta nera della WWE e un paio di cuffie sulla testa. «Ragazzi, tra un quarto d'ora tocca a voi. Avrete un promo da girare per decretare chi di voi tre affronterà Punk, questa sera. Una sfida uno contro uno in previsione del vostro handicap match a TLC. La scelta spetta a voi.» comunicò velocemente.

I tre membri dello SHIELD annuirono e il ragazzo si congedò immediatamente.

«Jon, non pensare che il discorso sia finito così.» disse subito Colby, tornando a fissare l'amico.

Dean sollevò un sopracciglio. «Oh, io invece penso proprio di sì. Fatevi gli affari vostri e fidatevi di me. Non penserete mica che farei mai qualcosa per ferire Lydia, vero?» li sfidò, lanciando scorrere lo sguardo dal viso di uno all'altro. Nessuno dei due rispose. «Bene.» decretò allora Jon, voltandosi «Discorso concluso.» e si infilò dentro il bagno.

_Un match uno contro uno con CM Punk._

_Lo avrebbe combattuto lui: aveva proprio bisogno di sfogarsi._

_E se Roman e Seth non erano d'accordo… beh, problemi loro._

Dean Ambrose aveva già fatto la sua scelta per il gruppo.

* * *

«LYYYYYDIAAAA!»

La voce trillante di Nikki Bella costrinse la ragazza a fermarsi e a voltarsi in sua direzione: le gemelle erano sedute su di un cassettone, nell'area non troppo lontana dalla zona delle interviste. Brie le sorrise e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, così Lydia si incamminò verso di loro.

«Ciao, ragazze.» le salutò.

«Ciao, rossa misteriosa!» ridacchiarono in coro le gemelle. «Ti sei riprese da ieri notte?» chiese poi Nikki, con un bel sorriso sornione di chi la sa lunga «Abbiamo saputo che sei andata totalmente in…» «BRIE MODE!» esclamarono tutte e due insieme, alzando due volte le mani al cielo.

Lydia arrossì e si grattò la fronte con una mano, a disagio, cercando di nascondersi dietro di essa.

«Ehm-ehm.» si schiarì la voce «Già… credo di aver bevuto troppi di quei cocktail.» ammise, storcendo il naso in una smorfia. «Ma ricordo anche di essere stata in buona compagnia.» aggiunse poi, guardando le gemelle, che risero, per niente in imbarazzo.

«Ooooh sì, ogni tanto ci vuole! Brie Moooode!» ripeterono in coro, tanto che Lydia si chiese se lo facessero sempre.

_Sintonia tra gemelle, probabilmente._

«Sentite, a proposito di ieri sera…» disse poi «Non è che per caso qualcuna di voi ha trovato il mio cellulare o sa se qualcuno lo ha visto abbandonato sul tavolo e lo ha preso? Perché io non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte.»

Le Bellas si scambiarono un'occhiata pensierosa, poi scossero la testa.

«No, mi dispiace.» rispose alla fine Brie «Posso provare a chiedere a Bryan se l'ha visto o se ha qualche informazione.»

Lydia annuì. «Sarebbe utile, grazie.»

«Ed io chiederò a John.» si aggiunse Nikki, saltando giù dal cassettone e passandole affettuosamente un braccio attorno alle spalle «Vedrai, riusciremo a ritrovare il tuo cellulare!» esclamò con entusiasmo, come se quella fosse la sua nuova missione per la serata.

Lydia rise e scosse piano la testa. «D'accordo, grazie mille. Intanto continuo a chiedere in giro anch'io.» rispose, togliendosi dall'abbraccio della gemella e scivolando via da loro, che sventolarono la mano in segno di saluto.

Aveva appena svoltato l'angolo, quando un'altra voce femminile la costrinse a fermarsi.

«Lydia?»

Spalancò gli occhi e il cuore le balzò il gola, perché avrebbe saputo riconoscere quel tono squillante tra mille.

_Renee._

Lydia si girò, incontrando la figura snella della biondina che le si stava avvicinando.

«Hey…» la salutò incerta, non sentendosi affatto a suo agio, di fronte a lei. Nonostante Renee stesse cercando di sforzarsi, per mantenere sul viso pulito un'espressione gentile, le mani che si torceva in grembo tradivano un certo nervosismo.

_Per lo meno_, pensò Lydia, _non sono l'unica a sentirsi irrequieta in sua presenza, il sentimento è reciproco._

A Lydia non piaceva Renee Young. E di certo, a Renee Young non piaceva Lydia, questo era poco ma sicuro.

«Scusami, non intendevo origliare la tua conversazione di prima con le gemelle…» disse, una volta che le si fu fermata di fronte, indicando il punto alle sue spalle dove prima c'erano le Bellas «Ma ho sentito che hai perso il tuo cellulare e, beh… io forse posso aiutarti.»

Lydia la guardò incuriosità, corrugando le sopracciglia. «Lo hai trovato tu?»

Renee scosse la testa. «No, ma so chi…»

«Lydia!»

Mentre la rossa si girava, Renee spalancò gli occhi e sbiancò: _Dean._

«Hey, Jon.» lo salutò Lydia, mentre lui la raggiungeva e le cingeva immediatamente le spalle con un braccio, un gesto come al solito possessivo e protettivo al tempo stesso. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio si soffermarono su Renee per un solo istante, giusto il tempo di farla deglutire, nervosa, poi scivolarono sul visetto di Lydia. «Ti stavo cercando.» disse semplicemente, ignorando del tutto l'intervistatrice.

«Beh, mi hai trovata.» ridacchiò Lydia «Stavo chiedendo informazioni sul mio telefono e Renee qui, mi stava dicendo…» asserì, voltandosi per guardare l'altra ragazza.

_Ma quella si era defilata._

«Oh?» fece Lydia, perplessa «Eppure era qui, fino ad un secondo fa.» si guardò intorno, ma della bionda nemmeno più l'ombra.

«Su, andiamo.» disse Jon, senza badarle più di tanto, stringendosela addosso e cominciando a trascinarla via.

Renee guardò la scena da lontano, nascosta dietro un alto armadietto, e le sue mani si strinsero attorno al bordo dell'anta.

_Avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta, era solo questione di tempo._

* * *

Jon portò Lydia in una zona buia e desolata dell'arena, tanto che, mentalmente, la ragazza non poté fare a meno di chiedersi che intenzioni avesse. Ma, proprio mentre scenari sessualmente variopinti facevano capolino nella sua testolina fantasiosa – il più probabile dei quali iniziava con Ambrose che la sbatteva contro il muro e finiva con lei che si mordeva la lingua per non gemere il suo nome a voce troppo alta, visto che i corridoi dell'arena erano così silenziosi che sarebbe rimbombato persino un battito d'ali di libellula, figuriamoci le sue grida di piacere -, voltando l'angolo si trovarono di fronte a Seth e Roman.

Tutti i suoi _sogni di gloria_ sia infransero come vetri su un pavimento di marmo, facendola sentire una vera sciocca – oh, era tutta colpa di Dean e della brutta, _bruttissima_ influenza che aveva su di lei! Maledetto uomo sexy.

«Hey, Lydia.» la salutò Seth, intento a trafficare con una piccola telecamera «Trovato il cellulare?» le domandò poi, alzando lo sguardo su di lei. C'era una punta quasi ironica, nella sua voce, e, mentre Dean gli lanciava un'occhiataccia di monito da dietro le spalle della ragazza e Roman si schiariva rumorosamente la gola, Lydia, ancora persa nei suoi _casti_ _pensieri_, non si accorse di nulla.

«No… Renee forse aveva qualche informazione utile, ma non ha fatto in tempo a dirmi nulla. Mi sono distratta un secondo e… puff! Sparita. Proverò a cercarla più tardi.» rispose, nonostante l'idea di parlare con la Young non la entusiasmasse affatto, per ovvi motivi.

«Sì, magari lei sa qualcosa e _può_ dirlo.» borbottò Seth.

Jon ebbe sinceramente voglia di dargli un pugno dritto sul naso e forse lo avrebbe anche fatto, se Roman non fosse intervenuto.

«Basta chiacchiere, abbiamo un promo da fare, su!» li incitò, mettendo fine ad ogni possibile inizio di ennesima discussione.

Finalmente uscita dalla sua momentanea deficienza, Lydia sembrò rendersi conto della strana tensione che si respirava tra i membri dello SHIELD, specialmente tra l'Architetto e il Cane Pazzo, e si chiese se c'entrasse lei, in qualche modo. Mentre Colby e Joe cominciavano a prepararsi, Lydia sollevò il capo per poter rivolgere uno sguardo assorto a Jon, che ricambiò, corrugando la fronte.

«Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa, _Sunshine?_» domandò, scostandole un capello dalla fronte.

«Va tutto bene… tra te e Seth?»

Jon fece un sorriso particolare, che lei non seppe decifrare, e si chinò in avanti a lasciarle un bacio sulla testa.

«Non ti preoccupare.» le mormorò tra i capelli «Ora, pensa a goderti lo spettacolo, sì?» si distanziò di nuovo per prenderle il viso tra le mani e guardarla negli occhi.

«Sì…» annuì Lydia e, quando Jon finalmente si unì ai suoi compagni, lei prese silenziosamente posto su di una cassa appoggiata contro la parete di fronte a loro.

I tre membri dello SHIELD si scambiarono un'occhiata scura e Jon, Joe e Colby lasciarono completamente posto a Dean, Roman e Seth.

«CM Punk.» cominciò il samoano, la sua voce scura e minacciosa, la mascella così contratta che un nervo teso gli affiorava sulla guancia abbronzata «E così cercherai di mandare lo SHIELD a dormire, eh? Tu non puoi toccarci. Se dipendesse da me, ti colpirei con una _spear_ e romperei ogni singola costola nel tuo corpo, mi hai cap-»

«Whoa, whoa!» lo interruppe Seth con un ghigno divertito, dandogli un paio di colpetti sul petto per farlo calmare «Vacci piano, _big man._ Non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che vogliamo far del male a CM Punk, stasera. Ma _non così tanto_, da non farlo arrivare a TLC, dove ognuno di noi potrà mettergli le mani addosso e finire il lavoro. Capisci cosa intendo?»

«Sì, hai ragione.» concordò Roman, annuendo.

Dean era stranamente silenzioso. Se ne stava lì, quasi in disparte, lo sguardo assorto di chi sta svolgendo mentalmente un sacco di operazioni pericolose. Lydia lo fissò, chiedendosi a cosa stesse pensando tanto intensamente da non prestare la minima attenzione agli altri due.

«Quindi, chiunque affronterà CM Punk stasera…» riprese Seth, costringendo la ragazza a posare nuovamente gli occhi su di lui «Ha una sola responsabilità: ricordare all'universo WWE che cosa succede quando non credi nello SHIELD.»

Dean finalmente ghignò e Roman annuì, riprendendo lui la parola. «Beh, io so che chi affronterà stasera Punk deve essere implacabile, spietato. Serve qualcuno che sia un purosangue, un demolitore nato, qualcuno che sia in grado di finire un match…» Roman schioccò le dita «semplicemente così.» sogghignò a guardò gli altri due «Stiamo affrontando il migliore al mondo, ragazzi. Servirà l'uomo più cattivo dello SHIELD per toglierlo di mezzo.»

Era chiaro che Roman Reigns stesse parlando di se stesso, ma qualcuno non era della sua stessa opinione. Il sorriso che piegò le labbra di Dean Ambrose aveva qualcosa di malsano, esattamente come la scintilla che gli bruciò lo sguardo, più blu che mai nel buio di quel corridoio abbandonato. Chiuse la mano in un pugno e diede un paio di colpetti sulla spalla del samoano.

«Quindi, in altre parole: io.» disse semplicemente.

Roman e Seth si scambiarono uno sguardo strano, ma Dean non diede loro il tempo di dire altro. Si sistemò la cintura degli Stati Uniti sulla spalla e uscì dall'inquadratura.

Roman spense la telecamera, prima di parlare di nuovo. «Dean! Ma che diavolo… non era quello che avevamo deciso!»

Jon scrollò le spalle. «Hai detto che serve l'uomo più cattivo, per battere Punk. _Ed io lo sono._»

«Beh, se non ti era chiaro, io stavo parlando di _me._» rispose Joe, allargando le narici.

«Oh, non te la prendere, _big man._ Avrai la tua occasione anche tu.» disse Jon, senza nemmeno guardarlo; il suo tono divertito era del tutto fuori luogo e, se persino Lydia cominciava a trovarlo irritante, non voleva immaginare cosa stesse passando per la testa di Seth e, specialmente, di Roman. «Solo, non stasera.» continuò Jon serafico «Stasera, _Punk è mio._»

Joe fece per protestare ancora, ma questa volta fu Colby ad intervenire e a fare da paciere.

«Avanti, Ro. Non ha importanza chi di noi lo affronta, no? L'importante è insegnargli una lezione.» disse, cercando di essere quanto più diplomatico possibile. Roman grugnì, ancora contrariato, e Seth gli poggiò una mano sul petto, come a volerlo tenere calmo. «E se Dean si sente pronto, lasciamolo andare avanti, no? In fondo, _noi ci fidiamo di lui._»

C'era una chiaro doppio senso nascosto, nel modo in cui disse quell'ultima frase, ma Lydia non riusciva proprio a decifrarlo. Le mancava qualche prezioso tassello, ne era sicura,

Alla fine, Joe si arrese e sollevò le mani, prendendo un profondo respiro. «Bene, faremo a modo suo.»

Jon ghignò soddisfatto e si scrocchiò le dita di entrambe le mani. «Bene.»

Lydia lo osservò, un po' preoccupata: c'era una brutta sensazione che le premeva nel petto, ma cercò di scacciarla non appena lui le si avvicinò; salto giù dalla cassa e sollevò il capo per poterlo guardare in viso.

«Va tutto bene?» gli domandò di nuovo, sicura che le stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

«Smettila di chiedermelo.» le rispose lui, dandole un buffetto sotto al mento «Va tutto bene.»

Lydia sorrise; voleva davvero fidarsi di lui, eppure quella brutta sensazione non ne voleva sapere di abbandonare il suo petto.

«E così, combatterai tu contro Punk, stasera.»

«Yep. Farai il tipo per me, _Sunshine?»_ le sorrise lui confidente.

«Ovviamente.» la sua mano indugiò per un po' sopra quella di lui, ma alla fine fu Jon ad intrecciare le loro dita e Lydia le osservò, sorridendo di nuovo. «Non farti troppo male, okay?»

Dean ridacchiò intenerito: era la prima volta che qualcuno si preoccupava tanto per lui e… _era una bella sensazione, che gli scaldava il petto._ Sollevò le loro mani unite per poterle avvicinare alle sue labbra e baciare il dorso di quella di lei. «Sta tranquilla.» disintrecciò le loro mani e le sfiorò il viso con una carezza assorta. «Ascolta, ho una faccenda da sbrigare, prima del match, quindi ci vediamo dopo nello spogliatoio.» le comunicò e, prima che lei avesse la possibilità di indagare, aggiunse «Resta con Seth e Roman, okay? Non voglio che te ne vai in giro da sola.»

Lydia mise il broncio. «Non ho bisogno della balia.»

«Lo so.» rispose lui, carezzandole la gota con il pollice «Ma, come avrai potuto notare, _da brava, piccola fan quale sei_, mi sono fatto un po' di nemici, qui in giro. Non vorrei proprio che qualcuni pensasse di vendicarsi, usandoti contro di me. Non posso combattere sereno se non so che sei al sicuro. Puoi non disobbedire, per questa volta?»

Lydia sospirò e si poggiò contro la sua mano, guardandolo e annuendo.

«Non lascerò il fianco di Seth e Roman.» promise alla fine.

Jon sorrise sollevato e si chinò in avanti per lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte. «Brava bimba.» poi si distanziò e si voltò verso gli altri due membri dello SHIELD «Ragazzi, la affido a voi.» disse, spindgendola delicatamente verso di loro, neanche fosse davvero una bambina.

Roman aprì un braccio e la avvolse a sé. «Va' tranquillo, è al sicuro.»

«Lo so.» replicò Ambrose, prima di sparire oltre l'angolo dal quale erano arrivati.

* * *

Jon rientrò nello spogliatoio e si chiuse velocemente la porta alle spalle. Due lunghe falcate e aveva raggiunto il suo giacchetto di pelle, appeso ad un gancio sopra la panca dove aveva poggiato le sue cose. Infilò una mano nella tasca e tirò fuori il cellulare di Lydia. Lo ossevò, non sapendo bene nemmeno lui cosa fare.

Si rendeva perfettamente conto che tutto ciò non era corretto, che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Ma lui doveva sapere. Non poteva rischiare che B. o chiunque altro la portasse via da lui, non ora che era finalmente felice. Era un pensiero egoistico da fare… ma non gli importava.

_Lui era sempre stato così, egoista e menefreghista. Contava solo ciò che voleva lui, perché solo lui era importante. Aveva dovuto imparare a ragionare così, con il tempo. Ed ora niente lo avrebbe fatto cambiare._

Lydia era entrata nella sua vita come un uragano e l'aveva totalmente sconvolta. _Ma era sua, ora, e lui l'avrebbe protetta e tenuta con sé ad ogni costo._

Si sedette accanto al suo borsone e prese un profondo respiro, prima di premere il pulsante laterale: lo schermo del cellulare si accese e il se stesso della foto lo occhieggiò quasi severo, mentre Lydia, con quel suo sorriso spensierato, lo abbracciava affettuosamente. _Dio, quel sorriso… era la sua droga._

Le dita gli tremavano appena. Scacciò ogni pensiero dalla mente e alla fine digitò il codice: 11-19-2013.

La schermata principale apparve davanti ai suoi occhi, come sfondo c'era ancora la sua vecchia foto di Jon Moxley, quella a petto nudo, con il collare, scattata prima di un suo match alla CZW.

_Piccola, incorreggibile fan._ – pensò, con un ghigno che gli sorse direttamente dal cuore.

Scosse il capo e controllò le notifiche: otto chiamate senza risposta. Okay, meglio cominciare da quelle. Ci cliccò sopra: cinque erano da parte della famigerata B. – bisognava ammirare la sua insistenza, davvero. Tre, invece, erano da parte del… _Dr. Forrest._

Dottor? Chi era questo tizio, ora? Mah, forse nessuno di importante. Ma allora perché l'aveva chiamata? Doveva saperne di più. Tirò fuori il suo cellulare e segnò il nome nelle note: avrebbe fatto delle ricerche in internet… o chiesto a Colby di farle, visto che lui e la tecnologia non andavano particolarmente d'accordo. Sempre che Rollins non avesse fatto troppe domande e si fosse dimostrato collaborativo, altrimenti lo avrebbe mandato a farsi fottere senza problemi. Ultimamente, sembrava sempre pronto a remargli contro, specialmente nelle scelte che prendeva nei confronti di Lydia. Lo sapeva benissimo da sé di non essere il miglior fidanzato del mondo, ma _cazzo!_ Si stava impegnando e stava cercando di fare del suo meglio per rendere la sua donna felice. E poi, non se la sentiva proprio di accettare consigli e ramanzine da uno che era in una relazione da sette anni e tradiva la fidanzata una sera sì e l'altra pure. Seth non aveva alcun diritto di immischiarsi nella sua relazione con Lydia, specialmente quando stava miseramente fallendo con la propria. Avrebbe dovuto cominciare a preoccuparsi un po' più della sua situazione e lasciar perdere la loro.

Jon sbuffò frustrato, felice che di lì a poco avrebbe potuto sfogare la sua rabbia nel match contro CM Punk. Controllò l'ora: mancavano solo dieci minuti, doveva sbrigarsi, anche perché Lydia e i ragazzi sarebbero rientrati nello spogliatoio a breve. Cancellò il registro delle chiamate perse e cliccò sui messaggi. Ce ne erano parecchi di B. Il primo era quello di cui aveva potuto leggere la preview dalla schermata di blocco, la notte precedente.

**[text » B.] 3 Dic 2013 / 00.45 am  
**

_Lydia, ti prego, rispondi a questo cazzo di cellulare! Ti ho vista in TV, eri su un fottuto ring a RAW a fare la ring-announcer… che cazzo! Chiamami! Non puoi escludermi così dalla tua vita! Ho cercato di essere paziente e di rispettare le tue esigenze, ma sono la tua migliore amica! Ho bisogno di sapere che diavolo sta succedendo, come sei arrivata alla WWE?! Che cosa mi nascondi? Capisco che tu voglia crearti una nuova vita e ne hai tutto il diritto… ma io mi preoccupo ancora per te. Ti prego, chiamami._

Jon sospirò e passò una mano a scombinare i capelli. Lesse il successivo.

**[text » B.] 3 Dic 2013 / 01.17 am**

_Callum è all'ospedale, lo sapevi? E' stato trovato dalla polizia fuori dal locale dove ti portava sempre, il TDN. Qualcuno dice che la polizia sia stata avvertita da una chiamata anonima. Ha rantolato cose senza senso, nella sua spiegazione. Ha detto che un pazzo maniaco l'ha assalito senza motivo, io non ci credo. Conosciamo bene Callum, avrà fatto qualcuna delle sue stronzate, pestando la coda ad un cane più grosso di lui. Stupido coglione. Non ho mai capito cosa tu ci abbia trovato in lui._

Jon ghingò, contento di sapere che quel viscido bastardo era ancora in un letto d'ospedale. Non avrebbe mai più toccato Lydia.

**[text» B.] 3 Dic 2013 / 08.24 am**

_Non so nemmeno perché continuo a scriverti, visto che nemmeno visualizzi i miei messaggi. Spero davvero che vada tutto bene, Lydia. Mi manchi. Ogni santo giorno. Sei ancora la mia migliore amica, lo sai questo, vero?_

**[text» B.] 3 Dic 2013 / 03.08 pm **

_Ah, sono andata a trovare Callum all'ospedale. Dovevi vedere che faccia ha fatto, quando mi ha vista. Ha immediatamente guardato oltre le mie spalle, quasi si aspettasse di vederti apparire dietro di me. Come se io ti avrei mai portata da lui. Illuso. "Ti ha mandato quella puttana schifosa?" mi ha chiesto. Da lì ho capito che avete finalmente rotto e, anche se non rispondi alle mie chiamate, di questo sono felice. Tu meriti di meglio, Lydia._

Jon strinse il cellulare tra le dita, ma dovette allentare la presa, quando sentì un _crack_ sinistro provenire dal esso. Non voleva romperlo, anche se, _Dio_, ora aveva una voglia matta di rompere qualsiasi cosa. _Povero Punk, non avrebbe assolutamente voluto essere nei suoi panni, quella sera._

**[text» B.] 3 Dic 2013 / 03.12 pm**

_Sono andata da lui solo per avere informazioni su di te. L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato al cellulare eri con lui. Figurati se mi interessava sapere come stava, sai che lo odio. Per me potrebbe benissimo marcire all'inferno._

Fantastico. Quella B. gli era proprio simpatica. Entrambi odiavano Callum, quindi avevano già un punto in comune. Quando Lydia avrebbe cominciato a ricordare e gli avrebbe presentato B., era sicuro che loro sarebbero andati d'accordo.

**[text» B.] 3 Dic 2013 / 03.14 pm  
**

_Comunque, la sua reazione mi ha sorpreso. Ha detto di non sapere dove sei e che nemmeno gli interessa. Spera che tu sia morta da qualche parte, magari uccisa da quello psicopatico che l'ha ridotto in quello stato. Ma non ha detto altro, perché ha detto che tanto, come tutti, non gli avrei creduto. Avrei voluto prenderlo a pugni sul naso, ma era in condizioni così pietose… e poi ha chiamato le infermiere e mi ha costretta ad andare via. Mi ha solo detto che spera di non vederti mai più, neanche per sbaglio, perché altrimenti finisce il lavoro che non è riuscito a portare a termine la volta scorsa. Cazzo se era infuriato. Di che parla Lys? Stai bene? Ti prego… rispondi._

Jon era un misto di emozioni, che lo stavano velocemente facendo andare fuori di testa. Era furioso, perché Callum non solo pensava ancora a Lydia, ma meditava vendetta.

_Meditava di ucciderla._

Istintivamente, si portò una mano sul fianco, dove c'era ancora la cicatrice della coltellata che Callum stesso gli aveva rifilato. _Coltellata che era destinata a Lydia._

Oh no, non l'avrebbe lasciata andare via, ritornare a casa sua da sola. Conoscere tutta quella verità. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, quello schifoso figlio di puttana. Avrebbe mandato a monte la sua carriera e la sua intera via, ma era un rischio che era ben disposto a correre, se questo avesse significato che Lydia sarebbe stata al sicuro.

_Ora, invece, non lo era._

«Maledizione…» mormorò, frustrato.

Finchè lei era li, lontana da casa e con lui, era al sicuro. Ma cosa sarebbe successo una volta che lei fosse tornata a casa e lui fosse stato lontano, in tour? No… non poteva permetterlo. Doveva escogitare un piano.

Aveva giurato di proteggerla e lo avrebbe fatto. Ad ogni costo.

_Oh, se non era amore quello._

«No… Seth, fermo!»

Era la voce Lydia quella, subito seguita dalla sua risata, accompagnata da quelle di Joe e Colby.

«Ooooh, soffri il solletico, huh?» disse il secondo, divertito.

«Oh, merda…!»

Jon guardò velocemente il cellulare e, in un solo movimento, cancellò tutta la conversazone con B. Lydia non doveva e non poteva sapere. Non ne aveva bisogno. Si sarebbe occupato di tutto lui. Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro stress o preoccupazioni nella sua vita. Ci avrebbe pensato lui a lei. Era sua, ora, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di prendersi cura di lei.

Non avrebbe fallito, come aveva fatto con sua sorella. Non questa volta.

_Avrebbe protetto Lydia._

La porta dello spogliatoio si aprì e Lydia aveva ancora il riso sulle labbra, mentre Seth le punzecchiava un fianco, facendola contorcere. «Eddai! Basta!»

«Nah!» ridacchiò Colby «E' troppo divertente!» e la punzecchiò di nuovo.

Lydia si liberò dalla sua presa e corse accanto a Jon che, fingendo un sorriso tranquillo nella sua espressione prima corrucciata, la accolse immediatamente a sé. Aprì le gambe per farla accomodare tra le sue cosce.

«Seth ha scoperto il tuo punto debole, mmm?» fece divertito.

«Sì! E non la smette di tormentarmi! Su, fa' il tuo dovere e proteggimi!»

Invece di "proteggerla", Jon le punzecchiò un fianco a sua volta, facendola squittire e balzare lontana da lui. «Traditore!» lo accusò, spalancando la bocca indignata.

«Le donne vanno, gli amici restarono.» commentò Seth, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Dean, che ora si era alzato.

«Ah sì? Allora guardate come me ne vado!» ribatté Lydia, incrociando le braccia al petto e avviandosi verso la porta.

«Roman.» disse semplicemente Jon e, il secondo dopo, Lydia sentì due braccia forti sollevarla da terra senza difficoltà e riportarla al centro della stanza. Ovviamente, come al solito, ogni tentativo di ribellarsi fu inutile. Comunque, appena Joe la lasciò andare, fu Dean a stringerla a sé e lei gli poggiò le mani sul petto, guardandolo dal basso con un broncio adorabile.

«Hai finito?» la riprese divertito.

«Io…!» cercò di protestare Lydia, ma Jon la zittì con un bacio.

«Bene.» disse poi, quando lei lo fissò stordita, le guance rosse e le labbra schiuse. «Ho una cosa per te.» aggiunse subito dopo, carezzandole il labbro inferiore con il pollice.

Roman e Seth stavano ora parlando tra di loro, lasciandoli alla loro privacy.

Lydia sbatté le palpebre, curiosa. «Cosa?»

Dean sorrise e fece un passo indietro. Portò la mano dietro la schiena, la infilò nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e…

«Il mio cellulare!» esclamò Lydia «Dove l'hai trovato?!»

Colby e Joe si scambiarono un'occhiata e, proprio quando il primo sembrava in procinto di dire qualcosa, l'altro gli mise una mano sul petto e scosse la testa.

«Renee.» rispose lui con una nonchalance invidiabile.

Colby quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva – _come poteva mentire così spudoratamente?!_ – e Joe sollevò un sopracciglio, scuotendo il capo e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Oh.» fece Lydia, non troppo entusiasta della notizia di dover un favore ed un ringraziamento alla sua rivale in amore. Perché, non importava quanto Jon continuasse a rassicurarla che non aveva bisogno di essere gelosa della Young, lei lo era comunque.

«Che c'è? Non sei contenta?» domandò Jon, spostandole i capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Lydia forzò un sorriso. «No… cioè, sì. Sono felice di averlo ritrovato. Grazie. E dovrò andare a ringraziare anche Renee.»

Jon scosse il capo. «Non ce ne è bisogno. L'ho fatto io per te.»

Lydia corrugò la fronte, ma non fece in tempo a protestare che un membro dello staff bussò al camerino e comunicò loro che il match contro Punk era il prossimo.

«Devo andare.» disse Ambrose velocemente. «Allora questo è tuo…» le mise il cellulare in mano; poi, si chinò e le rubò un bacio veloce «E questo è mio.» le fece un occhiolino e poi uscì dalla stanza insieme a Seth e Roman.

* * *

Il match era appena finito.

_E Dean Ambrose aveva perso._

«Oh…» fu l'unico commento che lasciò le labbra di Lydia, mentre si lasciava cadere di nuovo sul divano, dispiaciuta e amareggiata.

Quando Punk lo aveva sollevato sulle spalle per la GTS, era balzata in piedi, sperando che Dean, in qualche modo, riuscisse a liberarsi dalla presa,. Ma era stato uno scontro lungo e molto duro, nessuno dei due uomini si era risparmiato in vista di TLC. Il che era un bene, per lo SHIELD, visto che Ambrose lo aveva decisamente sfiancato, ma anche il componente più imprevedibile dei mastini della giustizia aveva utilizzato tutte le sue forze e questo lo aveva reso incapace di sottrarsi alla mossa finale del Best In The World. La ginocchiata lo aveva colpito dritto sul naso, facendogli perdere i sensi per quei pochi preziosi secondi che avevano permesso a Punk di schienarlo ed ottenere la vittoria. Quando Dean era tornato in sé e aveva sollevato le spalle dal suolo, tenendosi una mano sulla fronte, _Cult of Personality_ stava già risuonando nell'arena.

Lydia sospirò: quella sarebbe stata un'altra lunga nottata. Quando perdeva, Jon non era mai di buon umore e bastava un non-nulla per fargli perdere la pazienza – non che di solito ne avesse molta, comunque.

«Ecco cosa succede quando seguiamo i _suoi_ piano.» commentò Joe, scuotendo il capo «Dovevo esserci _io_ lì fuori, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.»

Lydia sollevò il capo per lanciare un'occhiata ai due componenti dello SHIELD: era in piedi, dietro il divano sul quale lei era seduta. Non erano rimasti a bordo-ring con Ambrose, come erano soliti fare, e nemmeno erano intervenuti quando il _Lunatic Fringe _era stato in difficoltà. Erano rimasti nello spogliatoio con lei per tutto il tempo… anzi, si erano addirittura cambiati, togliendo le attire e indossando i vestiti con i quali erano arrivati all'arena. Le possibilità erano due: _o avevano davvero tanta fiducia in Dean…_

«Conosci Jon. Ha bisogno di sbatterci il muso contro, prima di capire che sta andando nella direzione sbagliata. Ha imparato la lezione nel più duro dei modi, venendo sconfitto ed umiliato. Forse così capirà che da solo non può farcela. Non è forte come crede, ha ancora bisogno di noi.»

_Oppure volevano dargli una lezione._

E, dalle parole dure di Colby, Lydia era molto più propensa a credere che fosse così.

«Sarà incazzato nero.» disse Joe, con un sospiro pesante.

«Peggio per lui: ha voluto fare di testa sua ed ora ne paga le conseguenze. Chi è causa del suo mal, pianga se stesso.»

Colby gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, ma Joe non rispose. Lydia si dovette mordere la lingua per non commentare: era entrata negli affari dello SHIELD una volta di troppo e aveva imparato che era meglio starsene al suo posto e lasciarli combattere le loro battaglie da soli. E poi, non voleva proprio peggiorare la situazione.

«Non so voi, ma io non voglio esserci quando tornerà.» disse poi Seth, girandosi e avvicinandosi alla panchina, per prendere la sua borsa «Non sono proprio dell'umore per una sua sfuriata. Me ne torno in albergo. Ro?»

Joe sembrò pensarci un pochino, ma alla fine sospirò e anche lui si mise la borsa in spalla. «Sì, ti seguo.»

«Lydia?»

La ragazza si voltò di nuovo a guardarli, perché adesso era tornata a concentrarsi sulla puntata di RAW, pur di non lasciarsi guidare dall'istinto ed intromettersi. Ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di sollevare un sopracciglio, come se trovasse la sua domanda ridicola e oltraggiosa.

«No… io resto.» rispose, con una durezza nella voce che sorprese lei per prima «Voi andate pure.»

«Sei sicura?» domandò Colby, rivolgendole un'occhiata densa.

«Sì.»

«Come vuoi.» Colby scrollò le spalle, anche se, dalla sua espressione, non sembrava affatto contento. «Su, andiamo.» disse poi a Joe, facendogli un cenno col capo verso la porta.

Prima di seguirlo, il samoano si chinò e strinse brevemente Lydia in un abbraccio, che lei ricambiò. «Ci vediamo dopo, _baby girl._»

Lei sorrise semplicemente e annuì.

* * *

La porta dello spogliatoio si aprì di botto, ma Lydia non sobbalzò. _Lo stava aspettando, in fondo._ Spense la televisione e si girò verso di lui: _cazzo, non era arrabbiato. Era __**furioso.**_

Lydia non si mosse, rimase quieta sul divano, osservando ogni sua mossa, ma non osando fiatare.

_Non voleva attirarsi le ire del drago._

Dean si chiuse violentemente la porta alle spalle, borbottò qualche bestemmia irripetibile e afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitò sotto mano – fortunatamente, una bottiglia d'acqua semi vuota – e la scagliò contro il muro.

«Maledizione…!» imprecò ancora a denti stretti, calciando una sedia, che cadde in terra con un potente frastuono.

Sembrava essere davvero fuori controllo e non sembrava nemmeno aver notato che Lydia era lì con lui. Afferrò un'altra boccetta d'acqua e lei pensò che volesse di nuovo lanciarla contro il muro, ma invece Dean l'aprì, ne bevve un sorso e poi si rovesciò il resto sopra la testa. Rimase qualche lungo istante in silenzio, il capo chinato era celato dai capelli che, ora zuppi, gocciolavano sul pavimento. Il suo respiro pesante era l'unico rumore che riempiva la stanza.

«Dove sono?» chiese all'improvviso, la voce roca e vibrante.

Lydia sobbalzò spaventata, perché non si era aspettata che Jon le rivolgesse parola. Sinceramente, pensava che non l'avesse neanche notata.

«Dove sono?» ripeté, sollevando il viso di scatto per guardarla. I suoi occhi erano dardi di ghiaccio rovente che l'attraversarono con una scossa elettrica. «Lydia!»

«Eh!» fece lei, sbarrando gli occhi e raddrizzando la schiena.

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese un respiro profondo, cercando evidentemente di calmarsi e di invocare una pazienza divina che difficilmente sarebbe arrivata in suo aiuto.

«Roman e Seth.» disse poi, con un tono più calmo, ma comunque cavernoso «Dove. Sono.»

«Oh.» fece Lydia, deglutendo «Loro sono… sono già andati in hotel. Credo fossero st-»

«FANCULO!» imprecò nuovamente Dean, dando una botta ad una lampada posta sul tavolo, che cadde in terra a far compagnia alla sedia. «Chi ha bisogno di loro?» borbottò poi, scuotendo furiosamente il capo e cominciando a frugare nella sua borsa per tirare fuori le cose per la doccia.

_Aveva decisamente bisogno di un bel getto freddo che lo aiutasse a calmarsi._

Lydia sospirò, non sapendo bene cosa fare. _Odiava vederlo in quelle condizioni._

Silenzioso e ancora nero di rabbia, Jon si tolse la canottiera, gettandola furiosamente nella borsa. Si stava slacciando la cintura, quando la suoneria del suo cellulare riempì la stanza, facendolo sobbalzare e bruscamente uscire dai suoi pensieri.

«Chi cazzo è che rompe a quest'ora?!» sbottò nervoso, lasciando perdere la cintura, che ormai aperta, penzolò dai passanti dei pantaloni. Rovistò nella tasca davanti del borsone ed estrasse il cellulare, pronto a mandare a 'fanculo chiunque lo stesse chiamando: _non era abituato a ricevere chiamate, non dopo uno show. E, sinceramente, non era proprio dell'umore._

Ma, quando vide il nome sullo schermo, si bloccò. Spalancò gli occhi e si girò lentamente verso Lydia, che lo stava ancora osservando dal divano.

«Beh?» fece lei, con un sorriso, sbattendo le palpebre «Che fai, non rispondi?»

Jon aveva un'espressione buffissima, ora. All'improvviso, sembrava che la rabbia lo avesse totalmente abbandonato. Era confuso e scioccato, ma Lydia lo trovava adorabile, perché all'improvviso aveva l'aria di un cucciolo bastonato.

Jon deglutì e cliccò il tasto verde sul cellulare, avvicinandoselo poi all'orecchio.

«_Hey._»

La voce di Lydia rimbombò contemporaneamente dal telefono e nella stanza.

«Ma che diavolo stai facendo?» mormorò Jon, guardandola ancora confuso.

«_Beh… hai detto che nessuno ti chiama mai, per sapere come è andato uno show. Così, ho pensato di farlo io._» ridacchiò Lydia, il sorriso sulle sue labbra ora più largo.

Jon respirò lentamente e scosse la testa ma, adesso, c'era l'ombra di un sorriso anche sulle sue labbra. Era raro riuscire a stupire Dean Ambrose, per questo lei si sentiva ancora più euforica per esserci riuscita.

«Tu sei tutta matta…» sussurrò lui.

«_Detto da te, è un complimento, mr. Ambrose._» rispose lei divertita «_Ho seguito il tuo match._» gli disse poi, come se davvero non si trovassero nella stessa camera e non si stessero guardando negli occhi. «_Mi dispiace che tu non abbia vinto, ma credo che tu abbia dimostrato al mondo intero il tuo valore. Hai combattuto al meglio delle tue capacità e quello di CM Punk è stato solo un colpo di fortuna. In fondo… com'è che dice lui? "La fortuna è per i perdenti", giusto? Ecco perché ha aiutato lui._»

Jon rimase in silenzio, non sapendo cosa rispondere o come reagire, però ora un sorrisetto arrogante e divertito si stava aprendo sempre di più sulle sue labbra.

«_La prossima volta andrà meglio, vedrai. Anche se non hai vinto, la tua è stata comunque una vittoria morale. Hai dimostrato a tutti i tuoi detrattori perché meriti di stare qui in WWE. Tu… trasmetti emozioni, quando sei su quel ring. E sono sicura che tutti hanno potuto sentire la passione che metti in questa disciplina. Sono molto fiera di te, Jon._»

«Chiudi quel cazzo di telefono e vieni qui.» fu l'unica cosa che alla fine Dean disse, mentre chiudeva per primo la comunicazione e abbassava il cellulare.

Lydia sorrise e spinse il pulsante rosso a sua volta, abbandonando il telefono sul divano e alzandosi. Jon seguì ogni suo movimento, i suoi occhi blu quasi brillavano tra le ciocche di capelli bagnati che ancora calavano a coprirgli la fronte. Quando lei si avvicinò e gli sorrise silenziosa, guardandolo dal basso, Dean chinò il capo e sollevò una mano a sfiorarle una guancia, lo sguardo assorto.

«Tu.» sussurrò, poi cominciò a muoversi verso di lei, costringendola ad indietreggiare, finché non la ebbe contro il muro alle sue spalle. La intrappolò lì, poggiando le mani ai lati della sua testa. La fissò ancora per qualche istante, intenso e penetrante, poi eliminò la distanza tra i loro visi e rubò le sue labbra in un bacio duro, urgente, ma contemporaneamente dolce e morbido, che le fece tremare le ginocchia. Jon alternava movimenti più rudi, come il morderle il labbro inferiore o giocare furiosamente con la sua lingua, a gesti più gentili, come il leccarle tutto il contorno interno della bocca o lasciare piccoli bacetti a stampo. Quando entrambi ebbero bisogno di riprendere fiato, allora Jon poggiò la fronte contro quella di Lydia, i capelli bagnati si appiccicarono contro la pelle bollente del viso di lei, che rabbrivì. Dean sogghignò, staccando una mano dal muro per carezzarle distrattamente il profilo del collo con le nocche, provocandole altri brividi ed un sospiro che soffiò sulle sue labbra umide di baci. Jon rimase fermo in quella posizione per qualche minuto e, quando riaprì gli occhi, trovò Lydia a fissarlo, l'espressione del suo viso, come sempre, smarrita in lui.

«Tu…» sussurrò di nuovo, facendola sorridere timidamente «Tu sei la cosa più meravigliosa che mi sia mai capitata nella vita.»

Lydia potè giurare di aver sentito il suo cuore sciogliersi a quell'affermazione.

«Jon…»

«Shhh…» la interruppe subito lui, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi ed inspirando il suo profumo «Andiamo via… io e te. Cancella qualsiasi cosa avessi in programma. Vieni via. _Vieni via con me._» sussurrò all'improvviso.

Lydia lo osservò e, sebbene avesse gli occhi chiusi, sapeva che l'avrebbe sentita annuire, perché la sua fronte era ancora poggiata contro la propria.

«Dimmi solo dove.» rispose, con un sussurro morbido.

«Non importa.» Jon riaprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli di lei. «_Ovunque tu voglia_.»

Ancora una volta, Lydia annuì. E, ancora una volta, Jon scese a rapire le sue labbra.


End file.
